Puella Magi Madoka Prime
by LuisJM
Summary: After loosing a close friend of hers, Homura takes part of the student transfer program and moved to a small town in the middle of nowhere to get her mind off it. However, it took an unexpected turn as she gets dragged into eons of war between two warring factions of alien robots. (Homura/Miko Friendship)
1. Homura Akemi

**Hey there, LuisJM is back with a new story that I wanted to work on in a while. Now I've been doing good with my version of Transformers Prime Season 3. Seems like a really good hit by the looks of it. With me currently working on episode 4, I got the feeling that I would be continuing until I hit a writers block, which won't be happening for a long time. Still, there is something I've wanted to try that is not related to season three. I'm working on a little crossover with Transformers Prime. And what is this other show I'm crossing over you might ask? Well it's a little anime series that got a lot of people talking about till this day. This show is called Puella Magi Madoka Magica.**

 **For those of you who never heard of Madoka Magica, let me give you a clear description. Madoka Magica is an anime series that revolves around magical girls. But this isn't those Sailor Moon/Tokyo Mew Mew type of magical girls. This here is the darker side of magical girls that is about making wishes to magical beings to become the magical girls that they are. However, that wish does brings consequences as the wish will turn into a curse and… Well… I don't want to spoil so much as it is. If you like to know more, I suggest you head down the Netflix and check either the series or movies to get an idea.**

 **Anyways, this series had a serious impact on the anime community. It spawned through the cosplay, merchandising, and spanned to three movies. While the first two were rehash of the season with better design and a few scenes cut off, the third one was a pretty decent, yet action packed movie with an ending that could piss off a lot of people, me included. Regardless, it is still a great series and it did gave way to a lot of fanfictions and what ifs. Though there was one specific author that did a good job with a crossover of Madoka Magica and Prime, I think I can do better.**

 **See, what I was thinking that Madoka Magica didn't have that third movie. Though interesting as it is, the ending does tend to complicate things, especially since we don't know if there's going to be a forth movie coming out or not. Instead, it will take place after the end of the series, or movie depending on what you watch, and would be taking place during the second season of Transformers Prime. I don't want to explain much where it will go, but it will contain many surprises, new characters, and an epic ending that would ultimately get you off your feet. All you need to do is keep on reading and you'll see what I mean. Here is a brief description…**

 **After loosing a close friend of hers, Homura takes part of the student transfer program and moved to a small town in the middle of nowhere to get her mind off it. However, it took an unexpected turn as she gets dragged into eons of war between two warring factions of alien robots.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **The start of the story does take place similar to the third movie. I know that the Nightmares were just a fragment of Homura's cursed witch world. But giving that the Wraiths weren't much of a threat; I thought I add the Nightmares into the mix. So now there are two alternate threats within the world where Witches no longer exist. Seems like an interesting premise. You can also get a chance in seeing both Mami and Kyoko as well. But I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Let's get into this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime and Madoka Magica.**

 **Enjoy this story!**

* * *

Puella Magi Madoka Prime

Chapter 1: Homura Akemi

 _'If you have one wish, what would it be? To be rich? To be popular? Smart? Strong? To save a person's life or protect your family? To fall in love? Now think of that wish hard. Is that wish really worth loosing a life? To loose that you deemed close to you? To have the one person you love left you with another love interest? Will that wish lead to a curse that will haunt you so much, that it will ultimately turn you into a monster? Seems like foolish questions, but that is what I had to go through when I made a wish of my own.'_

 _'My name is Homura Akemi, and I'm a magical girl.'_

 _'Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that magical girls only exist in anime and manga. But this is where you're wrong. Magical girls do exist. In fact, they have existed since the beginning of time.'_

 _'At the dawn of mankind, strange alien beings known as Incubators came down to our world. Their goal is to extract entropy: the principle that energy output is always less than energy input, a fact that is presently causing the universe to slowly die out. In order to achieve this kind of energy, Incubators collects raw energy from a source that seems to be accepted from entropy. This said source is the emotions of girls that are in the second growth stage, or going through their teen years between fourteen to eighteen. In order to gather this said energy, the incubators forms a contract with these teenage girls, trading one wish for their servitude as a magical girl. In turn these magical girls must sacrifice their very own lives to protect the world from witches, beings that gain their powers through curses. It seems like some girls dream to be a protector of their world, but what they didn't know is that there's a darker side in being magical girls.'_

 _'See, in order to keep their Soul Gems, an object that turns girls like me into magical girls and gives us our powers, must be cleansed by grief seeds dropped by defeated witches. These gems contain our very soul to protect itself from getting hurt and their weak human body may be more protected from the full effects of fighting witches. If these Soul Gems goes 100 meters from the body, it will shut down and enter a comatose state, or in other words, the body would deemed dead. That part was barely a problem for Magical Girls as they kept their soul gems close to them and they never loose them. But that's not the worst part.'_

 _'When the soul gems get tainted and turned to black, they begin to manifest and the souls of the magical girls turn into grief seeds, which in turn created witches. This is a true purpose of magical girls. We make contracts, we fight witches, we go into despair, and we turned into witches ourselves so that other magical girls would fight us. Thus leads to an ever lasting cycle that all girls go through once we make our wishes.'_

 _'Since then, girls who made their contracts with Incubators help mankind excess into human history. Some girls became queens and emperors, only to die mysteriously. Few created revolutions, only to fall. For me, I just want to protect my only friend.'_

 _'Before I became a magical girl, wasn't anything special. I had a serious condition and was in the hospital for some time. When I've recovered, I had to attend Mitakihara Middle School, where I need to catch up on my education. That's when I met her, Madoka Kaname. She was so sweet and kind, she told me that I have to make myself "Awesome" as she said it. But no matter what I did, I wouldn't be as awesome as she said. I felt like I cannot succeed at all. But when I was heading home, something happened that changed my life forever.'_

 _'I was mysteriously transported into a maze, a world a witch created to lure unsuspecting innocents to their doom. I was attacked by this witch and was about to die. That was when Madoka and Mami Tomoe saved me. Turns out, she was a magical girl and was starting out while Mami was the veteran. When she made her wish, she wanted to save people. And the way she saved me, I was forever in her dep't. At first, I thought I had a close friend in her, that we would always be together. But that would all change when Walpurgisnacht came to town.'_

 _'Walpurgisnacht is the most powerful of witches, for she never uses a maze. Instead she is what is known as a traveling force of catastrophe. Wherever she goes, she brings death and destruction, destroying cities and killing innocent lives. People would look at it as some natural disaster. The California Earthquake in 1994… Hurricane Katrina… Super Storm Sandy… All those events happened is because of that witch. Walpurgisnacht next target is Mitakihara and Mami and Madoka had to stop it. But when the attack happened, Mami gave her life to protect the city. Madoka though knew that it was her destiny in stopping Walpurgisnacht. I tried to stop her. Tried to tell her that we can runaway together. But she wouldn't listen as she went ahead and use all her power to destroy the witch. In the end, she sacrificed her life to save the city, and left me behind, alone…'_

 _'I was upset, traumatized; knowing that the only friend I had gave her life to save me. But I didn't want her to die for me. I only wanted her to live, as a good friend. Just then Kyubey came to me and has given me an offer. If I make a contract with him, he will save Madoka. So I stood firm and made my wish. My wish is to go back in time to save Madoka, so that I can be strong enough to protect her. My wish was granted and just like that, I went from being in the ruins of Mitakihara to a hospital bed I was in a few days before I headed to school. That was the day I have become a magical girl._

 _'I've revisit Madoka again and this time, I was fighting along side her and although I was getting use to my new powers in stopping time, I learned to adapt to it in anyway possible. But when we were able to defeat Walpurgisnacht together, I learned the horrible truth. Madoka did survive, but her used up so much power, that her Soul Gem turned black and hatched releasing a witch that was Madoka. I was scared for my life as the truth was in front of me.'_

 _'I went back in time to the same hospital bed I was in as I wanted to warn Madoka and her friends of Kyubey tricking us into making these contracts. None of them didn't listen to me, as they think that I was crazy. But when we had to fight Sayuka, who became the witch, Oktavia von Seckendorff, Madoka knew the truth as much as I do. With Mami killing Kyoko and Madoka killing Mami, it was up to the two of us to stop Walpurgisnacht together. We were successful in stopping her, but we used too much magic and were on the verge of becoming witches as well. Madoka though saved my life as she had one grief seed with her and used it on me. It was on that moment she promised me that I can got back in time, and prevent her from signing that contract with Kyubey, at least long enough so that Walpurgisnacht will be defeated without her. I have made that promise and went back in time to do what's right.'_

 _'Ever since that day, I did everything I could to stop Madoka from making that wish and fighting Walpurgisnacht by myself. I've used everything in my power, killing off witches that were fallen Magical Girls. Yet no matter how many times I tried, it all lead to the same end result and I had to repeat the same event again, and again, and again. While I was going to save Madoka for the… Gee… I lost count when I was going through the same thing over and over. But close to the day to Walpurgisnacht arrival, Kyubey came to me with a theory of why Madoka has the potential of being a magical girl. That it's all connected to karmic destiny, where queens or mosaics have that obligations. Yet Madoka was given an ordinary life, nothing special about her. But when I came along, her karmic destiny grew more and more. I kept going back in time to save her, yet using my power caused multiple timelines to converge, all of which connected to Madoka Kaname and her potential in becoming the most powerful magical girl, and the most powerful witch. I didn't believe him at that time. But the more I kept going back in time, the more was I slowly believing him. Regardless, I didn't want this to happen yet again.'_

 _'I fought off Walpurgisnacht yet again and I was using everything in my possession. Yet no matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop her at all. I wanted to go back in time; I wanted to start all over again. But Kyubey's words still echoed in my mind, that I would make Madoka's karmic destiny worse and worse. I was distraught, giving up; waiting for the moment I turn into a witch and be done with this. But as I waited for the end to come, Madoka came. I don't know why but she came to save me, just like I saved her. But that wasn't the case. She wanted to make her wish with Kyubey, to make a contract with him. I protested, but she told me she knows what she wants to wish for.'_

 ** _"I wish to have to power to erase witches before they're born. Every single witch from the past, present, and future! Everywhere!"_**

 _'I was shocked… I never knew that she would make a wish as powerful as that. To erase witches past, present, and future is an impossible feat all on its own. But Kyubey granted her that wish and she turned into more then a magical girl. She had become a God, a law of cycles as it were. With that power, she was able to save other magical girls around the world and in different timelines. She even stopped Walpurgisnacht and ultimately saved everyone. But by making this wish, she had made the ultimate sacrifice. Herself…'_

 _'When she became the God, her actual existence must be erased. That would mean that her family, friends, and even anyone that knew of her wouldn't remember her anymore. I never thought that wish would cost her her entire lively hood and was saddened by it. But when I saw her the last time, she told me that it was all right. No matter what will happen, she will always be there for me and when my time comes, she will be there to take me with her. It is a promise she will keep. And that was the last time I would ever seen her. But I know in my soul gem that she will come for me and we will be together again. But until then, I will do what I do best, to protect the world from curses.'_

* * *

Months later…

It was a calm and peaceful night within Mitakihara as the sky was clear and the city lights were glowing in the dark. Not a single soul was present as most of the occupants went to bed for a restful sleep. But not all is, as it seems, as there are those that creep into the night.

 _'A few months have passed since Madoka became the law of cycles and peace is throughout the world. With witches don't exist, magical girls have nothing to fear as they live a happy life until their time has come and their gem stones get tainted with grief, leaving Madoka to come and save them. Although witches no longer exist in the world, curses can still thrive and evolve.'_

Down in a dark alleyway, mysterious white giants in cloaks roam around the dark corridors with their faces distorted and their eyes were covered with bizarre static.

 _'There are two kinds of curses that appeared within this world. One is that of Wraiths, manifestations of grief and despair. They multiply by the thousands as the curses of people grew exponentially. Though sluggish, they possess powers such as showing hands that shoot out lasers. The upside of Wraiths is that they distribute grief pellets to help cleanse our soul gems. And giving there are many of them, it makes our chance of survival fairly easy.'_

Just then, a strange looking shooting start came down through the sky, in which it look out the light from the lampposts and city. That in turn changes the sky into a quilted-like background that covers the entire city. A drop of white liquid hit a circular staircase and flowed downward until it went to the side and flowed up a wall, taking a form of a ballerina in an elegant pose. More drops of liquid fell as well as more ballerinas materialized. They soon danced onwards through the shadows of the buildings, running around corners and passages.

 _'The second ones are the most dangerous as they are fueled by the deepest of emotions of pain, anger, and pure hatred. They are refer to as Nightmares…'_

They soon joined together in a quilted looking palace near a rainbow like archway with two bunny rabbits waving and a sign that says, _'Welcome to Mitakihara'_. Once they made a stop, part of the quilt opened up and a strange doll like creature came out of it with it's tongue sticking out, disproportionate arms and legs, and a small face on the stomach. It jumped out of the background and landed on the archway with a quick spin before dropping to the floor. A pair of realistic hands came down and picked it up, acting as a puppeteer playing around with the doll. Once it got up, it made a bow as the ballerinas danced around it.

 _'Nightmares are the most vicious in this world. They emerge when the person who is filled with hatred and sadness is asleep and has nightmares, hence the name. Though on the surface, they seem harmless, but when they attack, their powers are far more dangerous then that of Wraiths.'_

By the time it started to bow, it jumped up in the air and spat out teddy bears out of its mouth. They flew through the air with the greatest of ease until they hit a nearby building, blowing up the top part and causing the glass below to shatter. Then it fired multi colored pillows from its right arm and they flew to another building, blowing that up and caused more glass shattering. It soon landed on a bubble and gestured the ballerinas to form in a line around it. But there was one that seemed out of place from behind. One by one, each ballerina performed their own dance routine as the Nightmare watched, clapping with sheer glee.

 _'It is our duty, as Magical Girls, to protect the world from Wraiths and Nightmares. To bring joy and hope to those that have lost it. And when we can't fight anymore, the Law of Cycles will take us to a better place with us by her side.'_

As the last ballerina left, a young girl of thirteen landing on the bubble and turned to look at the Nightmare. She has black hair that goes down to her back and purplish blue eyes with a red ribbon placed on top of her hair with a tied knot on the left side. She was wearing a white outfit with dark purple shirt under it with sleeves that goes to her wrist and light purple ribbons on her collar and mid back, a short light purple skirt with white frilly at the bottom, long high heel boots with purple diamonds on the side that goes all the way up to her skirt, a purple diamond pendant with bronze like trimming around it on the back of her left hand, and a silver shield with two red orbs dotted near the middle and multiple gears in the center. This girl is Homura Akemi, a magical girl with a dark past, but a strong heart and will to live.

 _'As for me, I made Madoka a promise. That I will continue to fight for her.'_

Her shield glowed purple as it came off her arm and floated into the air. It soon took shape and materialized into a black bow with purple diamonds. She grabbed it and was ready to begin the attack.

 _'Even if it means killing myself just to be with her…'_

She lifted the bow up in the air, as a purple arrow magically appeared she pulled the string back. She pulled it back enough and was ready to fire.

 _'…then so be it.'_

She then fired the arrow in the air as it flew up high. The Nightmare and the ballerinas looked up to see where the arrow was going. That arrow soon split into multiple arrows and rained down on all of them. The Nightmare panicked and jumped off the bubble, flying close to the ground and up in the air through the buildings. As it flew, there were two more girls giving out chase and was in between it.

The first one is an older girl of fifteen with an abnormal breast size, golden blonde hair with two curly pigtails and golden yellow eyes. She was wearing white shirt with a corset incredibly tight around her waist, puffy shoulder length sleeves, and yellow ribbon wrapped around her collar and a white one on the lower back, two cut out white sleeves that goes down to her hands with fingerless gloves, a yellow fluffy skirt, a pair of yellow and brown boots with two thin stripped stockings up her thighs, and fedora cap with white feathers and an orange gem with a flower shaped border on the right side of the hat. Her name is Mami Tomoe, a magical girl veteran and a kind-hearted spirit. She looked at it and was pleased with the plan.

Mami: "Excellent work, Homura."

Saying that, she waved her hand and multiple silver muskets appeared out of thin hair with igniters on the side to fire it. On the other side is another girl around fifteen with fiery red hair tied to a black bow that forms into a long ponytail that goes down her mid back and red eyes. She was wearing the most unique of dresses as it is a combination of a dress and skirt and was opened in front in a triangle to show off a darker red under shirt and a bright red skirt that shortened to near her waist, cut off sleeves with black collars around the wrist, a pair of red boots with darker red stockings, and a gem that looks embedded on her upper chest. Her name is Kyoko Sakura and is the rebellious and hot-fired girl that likes to get into fights. Jumping on one bubble after another, she readied her bow staff with a huge tip that was red in the middle and was eager for a fight.

Kyoko: "We got this thing right where we want it!"

The two then charged to the sides to begin the attack. In quick succession, the two used their weapons in a grand display as Mami fired her muskets and Kyoko performing some serious slashes. But the Nightmare avoided it easily and backed away, firing at them with the teddy bears and pillows. Kyoko flew ahead and used her spear to slice the flying objects and they all exploded around her. But that was a distraction as the huge doll like creature flew over them to make an escape. Kyoko saw it leave and warned Mami about it.

Kyoko: "It's getting away.

Mami saw this and prevented it from leaving.

Mami: "I'm on it!"

She removed the ribbon on her chest and spinned it around, letting it grow twice as big. With a quick fling, he flew past the Nightmare and reached the four-way intersection that would make it escape wherever it would go. As soon as the ribbons near it, it extended and grew into a type of spider webs that blocked two directions. Yet one of them was opened as the Nightmare turned to the left and kept getting away. Kyoko looked to this and was a little confused over this.

Kyoko: "What the hell, Mami! You're letting it escape!"

Mami turned to her as she told her that it was all right.

Mami: "Actually, this is all part of Homura's plan."

Kyoko now doesn't have a clue as she raised an eyebrow.

Kyoko: "Huh?"

Mami: "Just follow my lead and don't let it escape anywhere else but the one pathway."

She soon jumped on one bubble after the next as Kyoko looked on in disbelief. But she shook it off and decided to listen to her.

Kyoko: "Fine… Whatever Homura is planning, it better be good."

She soon went after her and was catching up with the Nightmare. Once they were behind, they could see it heading to a three-way intersection that can take them to two different directions with the one they are currently in. Mami saw this and told her teammate on where to block it.

Mami: "Close off the straight path!"

Kyoko smirked and did as she was ordered to.

Kyoko: "Latticwork Barrier!"

She stretched her arms out and red triangle like chains came out of her hands and flew past the Nightmare. They then joined together to form a fence like structure blocking its path. It soon made a stop and turned to the right to fine another escape path. But the girls kept chasing it as they saw another four-way that it will choose.

Mami: "You'll take the left! I'll go right."

Kyoko: "Got it!"

The two flung their yellow ribbons and red chains past their target and closed off the left and right passages. It then flew straight ahead as the two-kept chase. But just because it was making an escape, doesn't mean it won't fight back. Turning around, it fired its teddies and pillows right at the two and they all flew straight to them. Mami got in front and summoned multiple muskets out of thin air; allow them to fire right at them. The pellets hit the projectiles as they blew up in the collision. As soon as that was out of the way, the two could see another three way as Mami used her ribbons to block the path straight ahead. It saw that and turned to the right, right where they want it. As soon as it took the new path, a bunch of thin strings were present, but it didn't see them. Instead, it tripped all of them and activated something underneath. That something was multiple Mortar cannons as they were triggered and fired rocket shells high in the air. All of them hit the Nightmare with ease as it was launched into the air. Kyoko saw this and was amazed at the sight.

Kyoko: "Whoa! What the…"

Mami though smiled and knew what just happened.

Mami: "Seems like the trap has spurned."

Meanwhile, not far from the battle, Homura watched as the Nightmare was hurling into the air. She was the one who placed all those mortars in that alley, close to the one of the main parks, as that it could be caught off guard and won't have time to react. Now it would be time to finish this creature off.

Mami: "Come on Kyoko. Let's wrap this up."

Kyoko nodded as the two jumped off the bubbles and flew to the air. Once they were close to it, they started to grab each other's hands and did a bit of a spin before using their other hands to launch something.

Kyoko and Mami: "Holy trap!"

Their free hands soon shot out red diamonds and yellow strings. Those two quickly surround the Nightmare as it was trying to escape. That soon failed as the wrapped around it and the hands and tied them up tightly. They soon fell to the top of the building and the ribbons and chains wrapped them up tightly. By the time it was stuck on the building, the two girls reached Homura that was close by as Kyoko was happy about that.

Kyoko: "Good thinking there Homura. Though a little warning would've been nice."

Homura just shrugged it off and told her that she was doing what's best.

Homura: "I was just trying to keep these Nightmares in check."

Mami though joined them and decided to finish it off.

Mami: "Speaking of Nightmares, shall we?"

Homura looked to her friend and then looked to the Nightmare struggling to get out. Knowing this, she decided to agree with Mami.

Homura: "Of course… Let's finish this!"

To that, the two jumped up in the air and deployed their weaponry on of thin air. The three weapons soon merged between the three of them and converged into one powerful weapon comprised with the bow, musket, and the spear within the weapon. The three had their fingers on the trigger at were over the Nightmare.

Homura, Mami, and Kyoko: "Grand Finale!"

They all pull the trigger and the spear was fired out of the gun and rocketed down towards it. The Nightmare watched on in disbelief as the spear was like a red, purple, and yellow shooting star. The projectile hit the nightmare and it exploded in a fiery spectacular. The three landed on the spot where the Nightmare laid and multiple pieces of papers of violins rain down around them. In the middle of the aftermath, a green and peach blob floated down and was in the middle of the three girls and resembled a human head. That was of course Hitomi Shizuki, one of the students at the same school they are all in and the girlfriend of Kyosuke Kamijo, a young and professional violin player. Homura grabbed the blob as it was crying and its eyes were a swirl of yellow and green. Kyoko though looked to the blob and figured it was her, again.

Kyoko: "Seriously… Hitomi again… This is the third time this month she unleashes that Nightmare and it's getting extremely tedious. And all this trouble over a boy."

Mami sighed as she explained to Kyoko the reason.

Mami: "She can't help it. Ever since Kyosuke is busy with his violin practice for his performances, he never had the time in being with Hitomi for some time. It can really put a heavy burden in her life."

Kyoko rolled her eyes and was getting very aggravated by it.

Kyoko: "Yeah, right… Causing nothing says total breakdown then awaking your Nightmare to wreak havoc all over the city. That's the story of my life."

Homura listened to the argument and decided to get this over with.

Homura: "Can we just put Hitomi's dream to rest? I cannot have her go on a rampage again like last time."

Mami sighed and decided to end it.

Mami: "I suppose you are right. Poor Hitomi needs a lullaby before getting back to sleep."

She soon grabbed one of the pieces of papers that had the violin drawing and kissed it. She soon threw it up in the air and it flashed into the actual drawing of the violin, playing a sweet little melody. That violin soon swerved around and turned into the shadowed figure of Kyosuke, as he was the one playing that melody. The Hitomi blob saw him and smiled widely, with its eyes returning to normal. It then flew out of Homura's arms and flew towards the dancing silhouette, wanting to be reunited with him. The two danced in the air together as they flew high in the quilted sky. But then they went around in a circle and waves of energy down on the three girls. That energy is cleansing energy as once a Nightmare is defeated and the dream is at peace, the wave energy cleanse their soul gems and purifies their very soul. As soon as that happened, the two disappeared in the sky as the quilted background faded away, leaving a perfect night sky with the lights of the city turned back on. The three watched on as their attire changed into their school uniforms, with Mami feeling happy that that was over with.

Mami: "Well now, that was something. There was a moment when I think we won't be able to pull this one off."

Kyoko just had her hands over her head and reminded her of whom they are.

Kyoko: "Seriously, Mami. Did you forget who we are? We're magical girls! We bring hope and happiness to those that can't find any. Plus we kick a whole lot of ass with style!"

Mami crossed her arms and could tell that she was being too cocky.

Mami: "Don't get yourself too carried away, Kyoko. This is a dangerous job after all. One slip up and you could get yourself killed before the Law of Cycles takes you in."

Kyoko waved her hand and spoke about her response, impersonating Mami in the process.

Kyoko: "Yeah, yeah, I got it. 'Don't get too ahead of yourself, otherwise you'll die before being at peace.' I swear you are like a broken record player every time you speak that."

Mami remained silent about all of it and decided and end it on a high note, looking to Homura on her news.

Mami: "Besides, it's Homura's final day in Mitakihara before moving to the US on a transfer school program. I do believe it's best her final day is the best for her. In fact, why don't we celebrate with a going away party?! My treat."

Homura smiled over that and was delighted that she would spend her time with the two on her final day.

Homura: "I couldn't think of anything better then that."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the three girls were in Mami's apartment as they were celebrating Homura's final night with them before she leaves for the states. They were all gathered around the glass triangle table as they were eating their pieces of cakes and some fresh tea. Within the group is a mysterious white creature with long appendages with pinks at the end, red dots over the jagged edge, and hoops levitating around them connected to the inside of his ears, a red circle outline on its back, and reddish pink eyes that gave an eerie look. That creature is Kyubey, one of the Incubators that came down this planet to gather the energy of girls and a close friend to the three. He listened into the adventures the three had with Hitomi's nightmare and was impressed.

Kyubey: "Fascinating… Leading it right into a trap and catching it off guard is quite an amazing feat. Especially since this is Hitomi's of all people. No other Magical girl could withstand someone like her's."

Mami gave a quick nod as she explained that it wasn't easy.

Mami: "It was the best we can do. Still, Hitomi's nightmare keeps on getting more frequent then before. I can imagine the pain she is feeling."

She then silently sipped her tea in a civilized manner, as she gets worried about Hitomi more and more. Kyoko just grunted and chomped on her piece of cake with her hand on it instead of a fork.

Kyoko: "Seriously, Mami? You are really that worried about her? It was her fault that she wants to hang out with prince oblivious. What with his busy schedule and constant practice. There's no wonder why her nightmare keeps popping out constantly. Because that brat isn't giving her the time of day in being with her! Hell, it could've been worse. Sayaka could've been in Hitmoi's shoes and she would experience how she's feeling. She should've been in far worse shape then when she…"

She soon stopped what she was saying and turned her head away, trying to cover the fact that she was crying on the inside. The reason why is because of Sayaka. When she first met her when Mami and Homura showed her the ropes on her first day of Wraith hunting, she had a bit of jealousy to her and the two fought it off. But slowly the two started to get along as Kyoko showed her the reason why she became a magical girl. Just as the two began to warm up as friends, the impossible came when Sayaka got upset over her friend wanting to confess her feelings to Kyosuke. That ultimately lead to the battle with a Wraith and Sayaka used all her magic to destroy it, leading to her to get taken by the Law of Cycles. That hurt her the most as she never got to knew Sayaka any better. Mami turned to her and could feel her pain, so she tried to ease her mind.

Mami: "Now Kyoko, I know how you're feeling. As a former teacher of Sayaka, it pained me to see her go as well. But she knew the risk when she made the contract with Kyubey. She understood that if she used up all her magic, her soul must embark into the Law of Cycles. Though her life as a Magical Girl is short lived, her wish gave Kyosuke a second chance in living his dream and she would be proud of that."

Kyoko looked to her and could agree with her on that part.

Kyoko: "Yeah… I guess your right. Sayaka's sacrifice did make someone happy. That's what us magical girls do, we bring happiness to those that couldn't find any."

As they were talking about it, Homura remained silent as she starred down at her cup of tea she was holding. Starring at her reflection on the surface, she was in deep thought on someone else. Someone she wished she could be with. As she was thinking about this, she soon heard the voice of Mami near her.

Mami: "Homura?"

She heard her and looked up to see her friend looking a little worried.

Homura: "Hmm…?"

Mami: "Is everything okay? You've been starring at your tea for some time now."

She could tell that her friend is starting to get curious and explained some things while keeping it to herself.

Homura: "It's nothing… I was just…thinking is all."

Mami looked on and could tell that she was thinking about.

Mami: "Oh… I see what's going on. You are nervous of going to the U.S. for the transfer program, are you?"

Homura blinked and could tell that she didn't have a clue what she was really thinking. So taking this as an opportunity, she nodded and said a little white lie.

Homura: "Yes, you could say that."

Mami sighed and knew this was true.

Mami: "I get it that you need to expand your education by taking part of the transfer system, but don't you think it's too soon?"

Homura: "What do you mean?"

Mami sipped her tea and explained about it.

Mami: "I mean, you came back to Mitakihara middle school a few months after being in the hospital for your condition. Yet now you are thinking to transfer and going to a new place where you would be a stranger in a strange land. Not to mention there's no telling if there will be Wraiths or Nightmares where you going. So please tell me, why are you moving to another town months after your hospital? What's the purpose?"

Homura was sweating a little bit and could tell that she wanted answers now. But she remained cool and collective and kept it a secret to herself.

Homura: "It's… It's complicated. I do not want to discuss about it further."

Mami sighed and could tell that this is completely a fruitless endeavor.

Mami: "I guess there's not chance in forcing you to make up your mind. Still, it will be sad to see you go. Things could get a little difficult with these patrols when you are gone. The Wraith situation is growing considerably and there's no telling when Hitomi's Nightmare will return."

Kyoko heard this and grunted, taking a mouthful of cake and talked while eating.

Kyoko: "Hey! That didn't stop us before. We always handle Wraiths on a nightly basis. They're easy to defeat. But Nightmare's are the worse of the worse. Never easy to take down one of them on your own."

The two turned to the magical girl as she continued, not knowing that a pair of arms was near the last piece of cake.

Kyoko: "Look, I know it sucks that you will be gone. You're a great strategist and can always come up with ways in taking down Wraiths and Nightmares. But it's not going to be that bad. We'll try to improvise and find some other way in kicking their asses. Besides, there could be other magical girls close by. Maybe we can search for them to help aid us in our little situation."

She soon finished eating her cake and reached out to get the final piece. But when she did, she felt nothing and turned to her setting to see the cake gone with a dotted outline where the treat used to be.

Kyoko: "Wait… What the…"

She soon heard pitter-patters of steps from behind and turned to see something holding her cake and quietly walking away. Realizing whom it is, she got angry and stopped it dead in it's tracks.

Kyoko: "Hey! Bebe!"

The creature, which was Bebe turned to Kyoko and started to speak in gitters. Now Bebe was a strange little creature as it has a cartoonish body with long sleeves that covered its hands completely and a black and beige dress with four buttons and a red cape that has a picture of a cartoonish face on it. The face looked like a pink candy wrapper and triangle like knots instead of ears, yellow circles on its cheeks. and a black and red polka dotted hood. But then there are the eyes as they were different colors. One had a red background color while the other resembled blue. Bebe looked right at Kyoko as she was completely fuming with fire in her eyes and a burning backdrop behind her.

Kyoko: "Bebe, you better bring me back that piece of cake right NOW!"

Bebe saw the anger in her eyes and panicked, running away as Kyoko was giving chase. The two ran around the table as Kyoko had it with the little creature.

Kyoko: "That's it! I had it with you stealing my food, you little runt. When I get my hands on you, I'm going to turn you inside out and cut you in so many pieces! You get back here this instant, you sweet stealing bastard!"

As she was chasing it, Mami remained cool and collective as she sipped her tea. After the two went around the tenth time, she decided to put an end to it.

Mami: "That's enough! Both of you! This is Homura's final night before leaving and I cannot have you two turn it into a fiasco."

The two soon stopped as Kyoko turned to Mami and complained about the incident.

Kyoko: "Ah, come on Mami! Don't you dare point your finger on me! You're little pet started this! It has no right in taking someone else's cake!"

She turned to the red head and told her that she understands.

Mami: "I get it that you don't like someone stealing your food. But that does not give you the right in hurting Bebe. Do I make myself clear?"

Kyoko turned her head away and decided to leave this behind.

Kyoko: "Fine… Whatever…"

Mami smiled and was glad that she handled another pointless fight.

Mami: "Excellent."

But that doesn't mean Bebe is in the clear as she looked to it and gave it a warning.

Mami: "And Bebe, I understand that you are hungry. But that doesn't mean you have to take someone else's treat. I'll let this little incident slide, but if you keep doing that to Kyoko, then I won't be giving you any special treats for a week. Understand?"

Bebe just listens to her and started to talk complete nonsense. But the girls only understand this creature, as they know it apologized for its actions. Mami heard it and smiled very warmly.

Mami: "Good… Now everything has been settled."

As all of this was going on, Homura looked to the creature and was a bit hesitant. Looking at this creature, she could tell that it was eerily similar to the witch, Charlotte, the same type of witch that killed Mami many times over. Now it seems as if they are the best of friends. And who could blame her as Mami found it during a Wraith attack outside the city hospital weeks ago and she raised it well. At times, she shrugged it off and thought it was just nothing. But after all the times with the two, she kept on getting more and more suspicious. As she was looking to this creature enjoying its cake, she heard the voice of Mami close by.

Mami: "Homura…? Is everything all right? You've been awfully quiet just now."

Homura heard her as she turned to see her friend looking worried. She soon shakes it off and told her about the new pet she acquired.

Homura: "What? No! I'm fine. It's just that… Are you sure it's wise bring Bebe to your apartment? There is something awfully familiar to it."

Mami turned to her pet eating its piece of cake while Kyoko pouted in defeat. Seeing it happy, Mami explained about it.

Mami: "I don't see anything to worry about, Homura. After all, Bebe is harmless, besides a major sweet tooth. After all, I feel sorry for it. All alone, with nothing to defend itself. If it hadn't been for us, that Wraith would've harmed the poor creature. I had to give it a home, make it part of the family, just like Kyubey."

She looked up at the wall to see many pictures of her and Bebe having a good time. There was even a drawing of Mami that Bebe made with the words written in German symbols that says, 'I love Mami'. Smiling to all of this, she was pleased at how kind she was with her pet.

Mami: "I would give anything to look after Bebe. Even if it means loosing my own life, then so be it."

She soon took a breather and decided to continue with Homura's trip to the US.

Mami: "Now as I was saying before this fiasco. It will be ashamed that you will be away. But that doesn't mean goodbye forever. My computer has a built in web camera so we can have our talks. And giving that the timeshares between here and the states are different, I do believe the afternoon hours after school seem like a good enough time if any to talk."

Homura nodded as she would set up her own web camera so she could speak to them from the states. Kyubey then came in and gave his own two cents.

Kyubey: "Not to worry, Mami Tomoe. I'll be with her in the United States. Someone has to keep to good eye on the magical girls and make sure that they are safe. If anything happens, I'll come to you as soon as possible."

Kyoko peered her eyes to the incubator and was a little unsure.

Kyoko: "Are you sure it's a good idea in going with Homura. Last thing you want is to noticed."

He turned to the red head and reminded her of his ability.

Kyubey: "Not to worry; my existence is invisible to the eye or normal human beings. Only magical girls can see me. As long as no one knows of our secret, then it will be kept a secret."

Mami heard that and sighed to herself.

Mami: "Whatever the case, we are glad that you will be going to the US for this transfer program. But if you run into any trouble, call us as soon as possible."

Homura nodded as she and the others continued with the farewell party, much to Homura's dismay with Bebe."

* * *

An hour later, Homura decided to call it a night as had to leave early to prepare for the trip to the states. With the glass door opening in the main lobby, she walked out with Kyubey on her shoulder. Once she was outside, she turned to the two behind her and said her farewell.

Homura: "Goodbye everyone!"

The two smiled as Mami said her goodbyes as well.

Mami: "Good night Homura. When you get to the states, try calling us on the computer and tell us everything!"

Kyoko: "Yeah! And don't leave any details! We want to hear the whole skinny."

Homura smiled and nodded, knowing that they would like to hear how America is. With a quick wave she turned back and left the building and the two were waving at her for good luck. Her home was a bit far from where Mami lives, so she needs to take a few short cuts. Sadly, those shortcuts would lead to some tainted memories. She started to walk down a sidewalk, passing some industrial factories in the distance. Turning to the right, an image flash before as she saw herself and Madoka walking down the other side, talking after Mami's demise. It was at that moment that Madoka said that she'll never forget her. Minutes later, she decided to take another shortcut through an alleyway in a busy shopping district. Walking down the steps, she entered a narrow alley filled with water pipes and posters. Looking straight ahead, another image flashed before her as she saw herself stopping a fight between Kyoko and Sayaka as Madoka was moments away from making her wish. It was one of those close calls she made to prevent her in becoming a magical girl. Shortly after, she was walking down a local park as she was passing a fountain that changes looks and colors. Turning to the right, she could see a bench there and another image flashed. That was when she saw herself stopping Madoka again and had to take some drastic steps in preventing the inevitable. She was holding her, crying that no matter how many times, she just couldn't get it to Madoka's head. Soon enough, she was walking down the bridge and was getting close to her home. Turning to the left, she looked down to see the multiple subway tracks and a lamp that was covered completely with flies. Looking down, she could see another image. This one is when she and Kyoko were there with Madoka distraught as the lifeless body of Sayaka laid on the floor. That was the moment that Homura told Madoka the truth of Magical Girls, that when their soul gems are tainted and black, they will turn into grief seeds, thus turning them to witches. It was something she couldn't swallow, as it was the difficult night of her life. Finally, she reached the bay area around the city as she was nearing her house. When she turned to the left, she could see herself in her final image where she was battling Walpurgisnacht, the same event where Madoka made the ultimate wish, her ultimate sacrifice. All these images, all those moments haunted her all her life. Giving out a deep sigh, she knew that the more she stays in this city, the more her pasts will haunt her. Which is why she took part of the foreign exchange program, to get away from her past. To get away from it all.

* * *

After a long walk, Homura finally reached her house and was in her room, getting ready to leave tomorrow. Her room, which was a circular room with gears and a pendulum swinging back and forth has returned to her small and normal room as her luggage was next to her bed was all packed up and ready. She was on her bed ready to sleep, but a part of her still didn't feel like it, she was sitting on the mattress, looking at the red ribbons she was holding in her hand. Those are the same ribbons Madoka gave her before she disappeared into the unknown, going to look after all the magical girls of the past, present, and future. She remembered that moment all to well, the words of wisdom Madoka mentioned before she disappeared.

"We're Magical Girls, remember? We make hope and dreams come true. They might not happen overtime, but there's no doubt that miracles can really happen. Don't you think?"

Those words echoed into her head and it was haunting her for some time.

Homura: "We make hope and dreams come true, huh? What's the purpose of that when you are not around?"

She soon tightens the ribbons with her hand and felt a little distraught about the loss of her only friend in a long time. Although she was silently crying to herself, she didn't know that Kyubey was sitting on the windowsill and looked right at her.

Kyubey: "You seem to be pressured of the move, Homura. Is there something wrong?"

She heard him and looked up to see the creature looking at her with those beady eyes. Homura remained cool and collective as she explained that it was nothing to worry about.

Homura: "No, Kyubey, it's none of your concern. I was only thinking so something is all."

Kyubey though noticed that something wasn't right and decided to intervene on the whole thing.

Kyubey: "You know, Homura, Mami does have a point. You've been out of the hospital for months and after all of that, you decided to sign up for the foreign exchange program unexpectedly. It's almost like you really want to get away from something. Plus the way you came home, to those specific places, you seem to be haunted by them."

The Incubator thought this through and realized why she was leaving this soon.

Kyubey: "Homura Akemi, is it possible that the real reason behind why you are leaving this city is because of Madoka Kaname?"

The girl looked up to him and realized what he got the answer he deserved.

Homura: "Was it that obvious?"

Kyubey nodded as he could tell that she's kicking herself.

Kyubey: "It's very obvious. You and I are the only ones that knew of Madoka's existence before she made that wish. We knew the risk she made when she formed a contract with me and became the god for all Magical Girls, the Law of Cycles as it were."

Homura turned away and gave a very deep sigh by this turn of events.

Homura: "Can you blame me? I tried many times to save Madoka, to save my only friend I had in this world. But over and over again, I failed and had to go back to repeat the process. And now after what I had been through, Madoka made her wish that not only cost herself, but the memories of those around her. Sayaka and Hitomi, her family, her classmates, no one knew of her but the two of us. And spending time in a world without Madoka, all the places I've been to just a grim reminder of what I have been through. Which is why I decided to take part of the foreign exchange program, to get away from the dark past I had to go through. To escape my demons."

Kyubey was silent, as he understood what she's going through.

Kyubey: "I understand how you feel, Homura, but understand that this isn't the end. Just because Madoka no longer exist doesn't mean she's gone forever. She did promise that she would come back when your time in this world is done. One day, she will be there to take you to the Law of Cycles. Although the idea of taking part in this school program is a bit rushed, it's nice that you can clear your head of all the trouble you'd been through."

He then jumped off the windowsill and landed on the desk that's below it. Looking down to the file for the transfer program.

Kyubey: "However, I do question two things in regards to this program you are embarking."

Using his paw to open the folder, he spotted the location section and showed various pictures of the desert and cliffs and a small town that didn't had much to the imagination. Above it is a sign of where she is going called, _'Jasper, Nevada'_ , where she needs to go. Looking to the section, the Incubator asked about where she was going.

Kyubey: "One thing is the location. Jasper, Nevada? That's pretty much the middle of nowhere. I don't think there's any Wraiths or Nightmares emanating there. Let alone if you could use your powers there without blackening your soul gem."

Homura looked up to him and explained that it won't be a problem.

Homura: "Nothing to worry about. From what I gather in my research is that Wraiths tend to spend most of their time in desert landscape, away from the public eye. There will be the rare accordance that the will enter the town, but it won't be the case. Either way, disposing of the Wraiths will make gathering grief shards easy. As far as Nightmares are concerned, I will wait and see what would happen. Who knows, maybe these Nightmares won't be as bad as Hitomi's."

Kyubey heard that and would be interested to see if what she said is true. Skimming through the folder again, he flipped the pages and spotted a page of the family she's staying with. It's pretty much two people, a mother and son, as both pages show pictures of the two doing various things. On one page, the mother had black hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a nurse uniform. The pictures include working at the hospital, tending to her garden in the backyard of her house, and standing there at the house she was living in. In the other side is a boy of the age sixteen with short black hair and was wearing a T-shirt over his sweater. The pictures he's in include studying at school, working at a burger joint called KO Burgers, and was in the garage of the house sitting on what looks like a fancy motorcycle with a blue and color scheme and pink highlights. Looking to the names above, he wondered if they ever found out about Homura's secret.

Kyubey: "And what if these two found out about your secret life. This Jackson and June Darby… Dragging those two into a world of Magical Girls could lead to serious consequences."

Homura brushed her hair aside and told him that she'll take care of it.

Homura: "Don't worry… As long as the fight is outside the city limits, they won't notice anything."

Kyubey looked to her and asked again.

Kyubey: "But if they ever found out about your secret, what are you going to do?"

Homura kept a stern look and told her that she got it.

Homura: "I'll take care of it."

Kyubey though stretched his legs and spinned his body around like that of a cat before laying on the desk, ready to sleep as well.

Kyubey: "Whatever the case, I hope you can handle it. You are a great veteran and I do not want our secret to be revealed. Get some rest. You need it for tomorrow. It is going to be a long flight to Nevada. Good night…"

He yawned mentally and closed his eyes, wanting to sleep before the trip himself. Homura looked to the sleeping creature and gave a deep sigh.

Homura: "Night…"

She soon turned off the lamp on her side and laid in bed, waiting to go to sleep. As she was placing her head on the pillow, she turned and saw the red ribbon still in her hand. She soon smiled and could imagine how she feels for her.

Homura: "Well Madoka, I hope you are proud of me. I've certainly grown through the turmoil I had to go through. I'm hoping that one day we'll be together again. Until then, I'll have to wait… Good night, Madoka."

Her eyes soon closed as she went to sleep, wanting to be prepared for traveling to Jasper and meeting the Darby's, in order to take part of transfer program. Of course, she didn't know what she wasn't the only one with secrets.

* * *

 **That's the first chapter of Madoka Prime. Seems pretty good for a starter and did give a brief history of the Magical Girls from the entire series for those that don't know of the show in its entirety. So, I just hope you like the first chapter. The next chapter will be around Homura heading to Jasper to meet with the Darby's. Don't worry about Mami and Kyoko; they will appear from time to time in future chapters, at least until a special future chapter. Stay tune to see what happens and I'll see you at ComicCon in New York. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	2. The Darby's

**So Youtube leakage came out that there's going to be another Madoka Magica movie, or series, or something coming out and has footage of actual scenes. It does seem impressive, but I'm a little iffy about it. See, after the ending of Rebellion, there are a lot of people that were a little upset about the fact that it should've been really the end of the Madoka Magica franchise. But it does seem that they wanted to continue it to expand the franchise. The fourth movie does feel like the continuation of the franchise as it shows what's in store. Still, the question remains, will the forth movie be the end of the franchise? Well… Probably not. Remember, Rebellion was suppose to be the end of Madoka Magica until executives pulled a fast one on us and wanted to continue it. There is no doubt that that the fourth movie will troll us and will continue with the trend. But hey, we'll see what will happen when the movie comes out in the US.**

 **Now from what I saw on the fourth chapter, it doesn't look like much, but a good start. I have seven reviews and almost 200 hits on it. So giving that this is a new story, it would have to start out low before the popularity rises. I just have to wait and see what this chapter will do. Speaking of…**

 **On the second chapter, Homura reaches Jasper to meet up with the Darby's. Still, something didn't feel right as there are secrets being kept. How long will that last.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **On this chapter, the Darby's and Arcee would make their appearance, as I'm tending to slowly introduce the rest in future chapters. Rest assure that once I will give them an appearance and in future chapters, the action will be hard. Now remember, this takes place in the middle of Season 2 of Transformers Prime, not my version of season three and this is another alternate universe. So don't complain to me that any other appearance is going to happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Madoka Magica**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Darby's

The following day, a plane was flying in the air and is making its decent to the airport not far from the town of Jasper. Once the plane landed, it reached the boarding area and the occupants left the plane and moved on with their life. One of them is a young teenage girl with dark hair to split at the end and purplish eyes, wearing a black tube shirt that has shoulders bare shoulders and sleeves on just her arms, a purple and red plaid skirt that goes down to her mid thighs, and a pair of black loafers with white anklet socks. But on her shoulder is a white catlike creature with long alien like arms attached to his ears. It was no doubt that it was Homura Akemi and Kyubey as they were on that plane. And since Kyubey can only be seen by magical girls, he can be close to Homura at all times without being detected. Kyubey looked around and was impressed by this.

Kyubey: "So this is the United States of America. I've never been here before."

Homura peered her eyes to the incubator and was a bit surprised about this.

Homura: "Really? You never been to this country? I thought you Incubators travel a lot to find potential magical girls."

Kyubey looked to her and explained of that matter.

Kyubey: "Oh, we do travel, but not too much. We have our own territorial distance to find a selected few. I was the one that handles the northern end of Japan, along with a few others. I'm certain that other incubators in this section knows of my presence."

Homura looked to him and finds it very believable.

Homura: "You think we might meet other incubators like you? Or perhaps more magical girls?"

Kyubey shook his head and finds that highly unlikely.

Kyubey: "I don't think so. This area is a desert and with a town in the middle of nowhere. I don't think there are not much of magical girls, let alone Incubators. It's really strange that a desert is a breeding grounds for Wraiths and none of them know of this."

Homura: "Which is why I research my options in the transfer program. Shall we?"

With her small suitcase from behind, she pulled the handle up and tipped it down from the back heel, letting it glide while walking on ahead. As they were walking, Kyubey speak to Homura about how to get to Jasper.

Kyubey: "Homura, ask me this? How are we going to get to Jasper? I don't think we know anyone in taking us there, let alone the type of transportation we can possess."

Homura explained about it.

Homura: "June Darby is going to meet with us outside baggage claim. She said that she'll take some time off at the hospital and come back after she dropped me off at her house."

Kyubey: "This June Darby certainly is a kind woman. Still, I feel a little worried if she ever finds out about your secret."

Homura remained silent as she reminded him of what she said the night before.

Homura: "I told you, I'll take care of it. It's not like she'll figure things out at a tip of the hat."

She continued to walk as she went to baggage claim and exited the airport. As she was out, she looked around and spotted a familiar face from the file. Standing behind a red car is a woman in her forties wearing a nurse's uniform with a beige jacket over it and long black hair done in a ponytail. She knew that this person is June Darby as she approached her and asked away.

Homura: "Excuse me, but are you June Darby?"

June looked down to see Homura standing there and could tell whom she is.

June Darby: "That I am. And I take it you must be Homura. Well allow me to welcome you to Jasper Nevada, the Entertainment Capital of the World."

Homura raised an eyebrow after hearing it and had questions it while traditionally flipping her hair.

Homura: "Entertainment Capital? That's funny. When I read the file, the town didn't look like an Entertainment Capital."

June chuckled of it and could tell that she wasn't impressed.

June Darby: "Well, our mayor had to come up with something that could please the tourists when they get to Vegas. That and broachers tend to lie about it. Here, let me help you with your bag."

Homura nodded as she let her take her back and headed to the front passenger seat. Once June got the suitcase in the trunk, she got into the driver side and she drove out of the airport and into the desert road. Homura was in the passenger seat as Kyubey jumped in the back by the time they got in, taking a quick nap. The drive was pretty much silent until June spoke up about earlier.

June Darby: "Sorry if I sounded a little blunt, but I was being honest. Sure Jasper isn't as grand as Mitakihara, but it is a pleasant and peaceful community. Everybody knows their names and people talk about anything. I'm certain that almost everyone knows of you by now."

Homura sighed a little and could tell that it was going to be a complicated trip.

Homura: "Charming… As long as they don't get too comfortable around me, I'll be fine."

June peeked to her side and laughed it off.

June Darby: "Well, get use to that. Cause there's one person in the town that tends to get a little close to people. Miko Nakadai."

She turned to the Darby and was curious about that.

Homura: "Who's she?"

June Darby: "And exchange student, quite like you. She's very energetic and quite a rebel. She's even a talkative type and tends to get into trouble a lot. She's a friend of Jack too, so better be prepared when you meet with her."

Homura heard that and remembered of Kyoko.

Homura: "She's energetic and a rebel, huh? Reminds me of someone. Speaking of Jack, where is he?"

June Darby: "He's waiting for us at the house. He's going to give you a tour of our house and gets you set up."

Homura took a breather and was pleased with the start of this trip. Turning to her, she smiled a little warmly and thanked her for the hospitality.

Homura: "Thank you for inviting me to your home, June Darby. I really appreciate it."

June turned to her and tried to be nice to her.

June Darby: "Oh please, Homura, you can all me June. No need for formalities. Besides, you're part of the Darby family now. You can make yourself feel right at home."

Homura heard her and gave a bit of a smile, knowing that she'll be all right in an unknown town. As they drove past a sign that welcomes them to Jasper, she sees the small town and could tell that it wasn't much. At least she doesn't have worry about any Wraiths as the place is chucked full of them. So it won't be too bad. Course what she didn't know was that there some secrets that even she didn't know about.

* * *

Down in the suburban neighborhood, there is a house within the community that has a mailbox labeled, _'Darby's'_. Within the garage of the house is a teen of sixteen with short black hair with a bit of a poof in the front. He was wearing a gray T-shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers on his feet. His name is Jack Darby as he was sitting on a stool looking at the portfolio of Homura on the table. Turning one page after the next, he was amazed with the accomplishments she had done.

Jack Darby: "Wow… This Homura is something, huh?"

Then from behind, he could hear a feminine voice with a metallic tinge to it.

Arcee: "So… Remind me again why your mom insisted in bringing an exchange student to your house."

Jack heard that voice and turned around to see, not a person, but a huge alien robot with a female body type bending down because the garage is too small for her. She had blue armor on with a few pink highlights on her wrists, legs, and knees and small winglets attached to her back. Her helmet has pink side guards and a red oval gem on an extended pink spike in the middle, and she has a pair of glowing blue optics with a pink border around it. She was Arcee, a second in command of Team Prime, professional cyber ninja, and partner of Jack.

Turns out, Jack and June are involved in a secret war that lasted for centuries and involves two warring factions. On one side are the Autobots, dedicated in protecting humanity from sheer extinction just like what happened to their planet, Cybertron. On the other side are the Decepticons, whose sole purpose is to conquer and destroy and lead by a vicious warlord, Megatron. When their home planet fell, the surviving masses scattered across the stars in an attempt of survival, looking for energon to keep them operational. One of the planets that Optimus and his team found was Earth as it was abundant with energon. Unfortunately, the Decepticons found it too and headed to the planet to strip every energon mine clean. Soon enough, the two factions battled for control of the mines along with other battles.

So what does Jack and June had to do with the war? Well, Jack sort of got dragged into the war by accident as he was looking at Arcee while she was in vehicle mode and used her as a meal ticket to whoa Sierra. Two Cons spotted her and she had to reveal herself and fought them off in a drainage canal under the bridge. Rafael, a young boy with an unbelievable hacking experience, witness the fight as well and the Autobots brought the two in to give them a clear understanding on what they've experienced. It then got complicated with Miko Nakadai, a transfer student from Tokyo, witnessed the talk between Arcee and Jack and she had to go with them as well. As for June, she found out about Jack's secret when she got adducted by MECH, a terrorist organization in the states that wants to use advance weaponry for their Newer World Order. She was almost killed by Airachnid, a sadistic Con that tried to kill Jack to place his head into her trophy case. Thankfully she was saved by Arcee and is now part of the war, even though she wasn't in the base much. Together, they and the other kids gone through with a lot of adventures with the Autobots, from a scarplet infestation, taking a Cybertronian device from a museum, surviving a storm during Unicron's awakening, and for Jack going to Cybertron to help restore Optimus's memories with the key of Vector Sigma key. Now here they are, going to bring an exchange student of their own into their house with a Cybertronian in there.

Jack looked to the femme and answered her question as honest as possible.

Jack: "Oh, you know my mom. She always wanted to have a girl in the household. When she spoke to Miko's host parents, they told her that bringing someone from the exchange program is the most efficient way."

Arcee raised an optic ridge and was a bit iffy over that idea.

Arcee: "And you think it's a good idea in bringing someone from Japan here. Giving that the last one is a bit of an outcast and rebel."

Jack heard that and sighed to himself.

Jack Darby: "I'm certain that not all Japanese girls are the troublesome types that rush into danger without understanding the risks involved. Besides, this Homura is the exact opposite of Miko. Just take a look at her file!"

He then removed the file from his makeshift table and showed it to Arcee. The femme looked through it and was amazed by the many accolades she did.

Jack Darby: "Her portfolio said she was in the hospital due to a heart condition. But when she left the hospital to attend school, it would seem that she had never missed a beat. Top grades in her classes, many athletic achievements, perfect attendance records. She resembles perfection in many ways. Definitely a special girl by the looks of it."

The two-wheeler looked through the file and was amazed by all of these successes the girl had.

Arcee: "Wow… I got to admit, this Homura certainly has quite a record. Maybe she'll teach Miko a thing or two on being the best in school."

She chuckled over this for a bit before getting serious explaining one thing to her partner.

Arcee: "Regardless, it's still a risk in bringing her here."

Jack raised an eyebrow and was confused by that.

Jack Darby: "What do you mean?"

That's when Arcee spoke of the little secret his family and friends and keeping.

Arcee: "It's still a deice time bringing someone here, giving that you and your mother are now part of a galactic war that has spanned many generations. It's bad enough the two of you, Raf, and Miko are involved. It could get worse if Homura gets dragged in as well."

Jack rolled his eyes around and told her that everything will be all right.

Jack Darby: "Relax, Cee. Homura is going to be in the school and house most of the time. She's not going to be outside the town for too long."

The femme wasn't buying it as she asked him of the _'what if'_ scenario.

Arcee: "But what would happen if she found out about us? What if a Decepticon comes by and she got caught in the middle of the battle? What do you think would happen when that occurs?"

Jack heard her and gave it some serious thought. There is a chance that a Con would come around on patrol and would prove to be the big Con in taking down an Autobot. If there's going to be a chance that this transfer student gets caught up within the fight, it could be a serious problem. Still, he remained calm and collective and told her of how to solve it.

Jack Darby: "Then we'll have no choice but to bring her to the base and ensure her protection, just like you did and me, Raf, and Miko."

Arcee tilted her head to the side and understood what he's thinking.

Arcee: "So, we follow the rules. Got it."

As soon as she said that, the two hear the sound of a horn outside and Jack knew who it was.

Jack Darby: "Scrap… It's mom! They're home early! Please be nice."

Arcee sighed and reminded him of what she is.

Arcee: "Jack, I'm technically your motorcycle. I can only sit around in vehicle form and do absolutely nothing."

Jack looked to her and told her to just follow his advice.

Jack Darby: "Just be on your best behavior, kay?"

* * *

Outside of the Darby's resident, June has already reached the garage door and has already honk the horn. She and Homura are outside the garage door with Homura's suitcase next to the young girl. Kyubey was with her on the other side and since he's a creature, no one would see him but Homura. She was looking at the garage and wondered why she going in there and not the front door? June though was waiting for Jack to open the garage door and knew it was taking a while.

June Darby: "Hmm… Jack seems to be taking his time in opening the door. I'm certain he's at home."

Homura decided to ask away as he turned to the mother.

Homura: "June, explain to be why we're coming through the garage and not the front door? It seems strange that we're going in this way."

June looked down to the exchange student and explained the reason.

June Darby: "Well, Jack and I are hoping that you would feel right at home by showing you Jack's motorcycle. It's a special ride and we certainly have our moments with her."

Homura raised an eyebrow and was confused by that remark.

Homura: "Jack's bike is really special, huh?"

June shrugged it off and responded the best way possible.

June Darby: "You could say that. Jack offered me a ride on her before and that changed my life entirely."

Now Homura was more confused as she heard that one word.

Homura: "Her?"

June Darby: "Yes. Jack tends to call his bike a she. It's sort of… a way to feel not so lonely."

Homura was really found that completely odd. But she sort of brushed it aside and thought that it was completely normal. As soon as that conversation ended, the garage door opened and the two turned to see who was there. Once it was fully opened, they could see Jack standing there with a blue motorcycle with pink highlights next to him. Course, that was Arcee in her vehicle form as she is hiding the fact that she's an actual alien robot from another planet. Jack looked to the two and gave a warm smile.

Jack Darby: "Hey there mom!"

He soon turned to the girl and welcomed her into the house.

Jack Darby: "And you must be Homura Akemi. Welcome to Jasper, Nevada, the entertainment capital of the world."

Homura remained silent and felt a little at him.

Homura: "And you must be Jack. Nice to meet you. Although I find this town to be very entertaining, like what I said to your mom."

Jack shrugged it off and was in agreement.

Jack Darby: "Well, advertisement does lie a lot over this. It's what you get when you reside near Las Vegas."

June looked to her son and the motorcycle and knew what went down.

June Darby: "Jack, I take it you were speaking to Sadie on the phone regarding the exchange student we're bringing in, did ya?"

Jack knew what she meant and explained about it.

Jack Darby: "Yep, you could say that. She's just worried that Homura's arrival would complicate things around here. But I told her that everything will be all right and that she won't bother anyone."

June smiled and knows that Homura's arrival wouldn't cause any problems with the Autobots.

June Darby: "Perfect. Cause the last thing I want is for Homura to get dragged into your activities with your friends."

She soon checked her watch and noticed that it was starting to get a little late. She looked up to Jack and spoke to him for a quick favor.

June Darby: "Jack, I have to get back to the hospital for my shift. Think you can give Homura the tour of the house?"

Jack nodded when he heard that.

Jack Darby: "Not a problem, mom. I'll show her around the house."

June smiled and was pleased with what he said.

June Darby: "Excellent! I knew I could count on you Jack. I already made dinner for the two of you and it's in the fridge. Just heat it up in the microwave whenever you two feel hungry. I won't be coming back till late at night, so don't bother waiting up for me, okay Jack?"

Jack nodded as June gave him an embracing hug.

June Darby: "Take good care of yourself and Homura. I love you."

She soon let go of the hug and turned to Homura to say her goodbye.

June Darby: "Bye Homura, I'll see you soon. And again, welcome to Jasper."

She soon wave Homura off and headed back into her car. By the time she backed out of the driveway and left the house, both Jack and Homura looked to her leaving as she asked about her.

Homura: "You're mom certainly is a busy woman, isn't she?"

Jack gave a chuckle as he approached her side and explained about it.

Jack Darby: "That's my mom. She always works the late shift at the hospital. Sometimes, she always come at three to four in the morning and sleeps the whole morning away. There are even the rare occasions that she comes back at sunrise as she crashes on the couch while I wake up to get ready for school. She's always a busy bee for all I know. Anyways, let's get you in and have you settled."

He soon picks up the luggage and rolled it into the garage while Homura and Kyubey followed him. As soon as the door closes, Jack started to ask a few short questions.

Jack Darby: "So, this is the first time in the states, huh? I read in your profile that you lived in Mitakihara before coming here. I'm quite surprised that of all the places you want to go to transfer, that you choose a small desolate town in the middle of a dessert. Why make such a decision?"

Homura just shrugged it off and kept the whole Wraith hunting thing a secret.

Homura: "Oh… I have my reasons."

She soon turned to see the blue and pink bike and was impressed.

Homura: "So, this is your motorcycle?"

Jack turned to see her looking at Arcee and decided to speak to her about it.

Jack Darby: "Yep. Something I got a while ago. She's a real beauty, ain't she?"

She took a good look at the bike and could tell that this bike seem like a special one. But she can't put her finger on how. Looking on, she noticed that it was a little scratched up and has a few dents here and there and told Jack about it.

Homura: "Hmm… Looks like this bike has seen better days though. Looks a bit damaged."

Jack could see that scratches and dents as well and knew it came from Arcee's battles against the Cons.

Jack Darby: "Well, let's just say that it was a bit abused from the previous owner. But despite the hiccups, she still runs like a dream. And giving that tomorrow is going to be the first week of school for you, I will take you to Jasper Memorial on my ride and let you feel how it runs."

Homura looked to him and smiled a little.

Homura: "I would like that."

Jack Darby: "Good! Come, let me show you the rest of the house."

Homura nodded as the two left the garage to take a tour of the house. But as they were leaving, Kyubey looked to the bike and finds it a bit off. He doesn't have a clue about it, but he could see the symbol on the side, the symbol of an Autobot. He looked on and was curious about it, almost like he and the other incubators aren't the only ones on this planet. He soon brushes it aside as he hurried to the open door to keep up with Jack and Homura. Of course, what he didn't know was that the review mirror to the left turned to the direction of the door and was the creature rushing to the door.

Arcee: "Huh… What a strange creature… Wonder what it is? Better yet, if Jack saw it."

* * *

In the house, Jack showed Homura the house as she looked at every possible place to set up her special room. They soon walked to the area where there's a side sofa with a table in the middle, a wide screen TV and a built in dining area and kitchen from behind.

Jack Darby: "And this is the dining/living room. This is where mom and I spent most of our time. Heck, there are some occasions that Mom pulls an all nighter and immediately crashed on the couch to sleep all morning."

Homura looked to the room and didn't see any place to put her room.

Homura: "Hmm… Charming…"

Looking around, she soon noticed a small table that was filled with family portraits and a framed border in the shape of a triangle with the American flag neatly folded. Looking to the photos, she spotted one that was a bit out of place. It was a photo of June and a young Jack at seven with a man roughly around the same age as June with black hair and wearing a military suit. Picking it up, she looked to the picture and asked Jack about it.

Homura: "Who's that, in the picture with you and your mom?"

Jack heard her and turned to see her looking at one of the photos. Heading to her side, he looked to it and remembered what that was.

Jack Darby: "Oh, that's my dad. He was part of the United States military back in the day and he and my mom were good friends back when they were kids. Heh… When you live in a small town, you tend to have friendships really fast before escalating to marriage."

She looked to Jack's dad and could tell that he was certainly a brave individual. She then got the suspicion as to why his father wasn't in the portfolio at all. Turning to him, she asked about it.

Homura: "And where is your father? He wasn't within the profile when it was given to me."

Jack soon turned his head away and was very quiet about that.

Jack Darby: "My dad… He died during his Tour in Iraq. There was an ambush when his convoy was caught by a suicide bomber. He was a casualty in the whole thing."

Homura heard that and was shocked and saddened by the news.

Homura: "I'm sorry… I didn't know…"

Jack sighed and decided to lighten the mood a little bit.

Jack Darby: "Naw… It's okay… Though the lost was great, mom an I know that he's gone to a better place. Besides, I have good friends in this town and I've always helped out mom when it comes to keeping the house intact."

The two kept walking as Homura place the photo back on the table. She soon asked about Jack's friends.

Homura: "You have friends?"

Jack shrugged it off and explained it as much as he could.

Jack Darby: "Course I have. Most of them are… not from around here, but I consider them as part of my family as well, as much as you of course."

Homura heard that and was silent about it. Jack does have a lot of friends, but she didn't know much about them. Maybe she'll meet up with them in the near future, but for now, it's all complicated for her. Still, she has to say something, so she stopped and said the one question she said to Madoka.

Homura: "Jackson Darby…"

Jack stopped where he was and turned to see what she wants.

Jack Darby: "Yes Homura? What is it?"

She took a deep breath and said it straightforwardly.

Homura: "Do you treasure the life you currently live? Do you consider your family and friends precious?"

Jack blinked and was a bit confused by those questions. So he answered them as best as he could.

Jack Darby: "Well… Yeah… I have a really good life here and my mom and friends have always looked out for me. Sure I have some moments with them, but we tend to stick together no matter what."

Homura: "Do you really mean it?"

Jack Darby: "But of course. I mean, we have some ups and downs, but we always pull through."

Homura listen to his words and was intrigued about this.

Homura: "Interesting… You certainly care so much for your mother and friends. You really remind me of someone I know from long ago. But that's another story, for another time."

She soon started to walk past him as Jack looked on in confusion.

Homura: "Now, shall we continue with the tour?"

Jack blinked as he decided to continue with the tour.

Jack Darby: "Erm… Right! Of course."

So he caught up to her as she continued with the tour. When they reached the end, they approached the one door that was next his room and finished it off.

Jack Darby: "And this is going to be your room. It's right next door to my own, so if you ever need anything, you can always come to my room."

Homura looked to the door that will lead her to her new room and thanked him for the tour of the house.

Homura: "Thanks for showing me around, Jackson Darby. It was very nice of you."

He shrugged it off and told her that it was nothing.

Jack Darby: "Don't mention it. I was only trying to give you a first impression. And please, call me Jack. You don't really need be so formal. Now make yourself at home while I get dinner ready."

He soon left her and headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner. As he left her, she turned to door and thought of checking it out to see if she can create her own personal room. Opening the door, she saw it was just a plain room complete with a bed, dresser, desk, and a few other things around the place. Looking to it, she's not impressed.

Homura: "Nothing like the room back home, but it would do."

She walked into the room, as Kyubey came in after and was still quiet on the whole thing.

Kyubey: "I can tell that the look on your face that you are not happy about this."

Homura turned to him and was a bit confused about it.

Homura: "What do you mean?"

The Incubator jumped on the bed and scratched his alien like ear, knowing of Homura's expressions pretty well.

Kyubey: "I mean, I get that you want to get away from the past because of Madoka, but you weren't expecting that where you will be staying would be completely different then where you use to live."

Homura flinged her hair and told him what she was working with.

Homura: "I did my research and knew that the deserts has a strong Wraith activity. It's perfect for me to keep going just as long as I keep her happy. After all, with a small town like this, I won't attract too much attention."

Kyubey though was quiet about that part and decided to explain to her of something.

Kyubey: "That might be true. However… I believe that there's more to this town then you think."

The magical girl raised an eyebrow and didn't know of Kyubey's words.

Homura: "Whatever do you mean?"

Kyubey: "It's just me, but… There's something not right about Jackson Darby's motorcycle. I just couldn't put my paw on it, but perhaps there are some secrets in this town that even we could not comprehend."

She looked on and finds this highly doubtful.

Homura: "So you're saying that Jack is keeping something from us?"

Kyubey: "I don't know, but there a chance that whatever that bike is cannot be Earth made. We should keep a close eye and it and the Darby. Though it is not a Wraith in disguise or a Nightmare, it could be threatening."

Homura heard him and gave it some serious thought. She's already in her new home and there's already secrets that's keeping her in the dark. Still, she has a secret of her own she can't reveal herself.

Homura: "I'll keep a close watch on Jack's bike, but I don't think it could pose such a potential threat."

She soon turned to the closet door and noticed that it was wide enough. Heading straight to it, she opened the door to see an empty closet and found what she was looking for.

Homura: "Yes… This will do quite nicely…"

Lifting the palm of her hand, the ring at the middle of her finger started to glow purple, as the Soul gem appeared out of it and it soon started to glow brightly. Soon enough, the closet started to glow bright as she begins to arrange her special room. As she was fixing it up, Kyubey watched on as he was getting worried about this town.

Kyubey: "I don't know. This town certainly has its secrets…"

* * *

 **So that ends the second chapter of Madoka Prime. This is of course a short one and would be a slice of life type of field. The same will go with the next chapter. Don't worry everyone; you'll get your action on the fourth chapter. For now, the next one will be Homura's first day of school and getting familiar with Jasper. Which means that we'll be meeting up with two more of the Autobots human friends as well. Yeah… You know what who I'm talking about. Stay tune for that chapter. Have a Happy Halloween and Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	3. Life in Jasper

**Okay… I know you want to reach the next chapter of this story. But I need to get some things off my chest before I start. This is of course going to be a bit of a rant regarding what transpired recently. So if you don't want to read my personal thoughts on the issue, feel free to skip down to the story that doesn't have the bold font. I do not want a flame wars all over the review page.**

 **Now that that's out of the way… So the election was over and… sigh… I didn't think that it had gone down to this. Giving that we had eight ears of Obama Care, a couple of near dept ceilings, a government shutdown, and the rise Isis, I was kind of hoping for a president that can do a better job then the recent president. But now that it's over, I feel very upset over the whole thing. Giving that after eighteen full months, I never thought that the day that someone like Donald Trump would run for president.**

 **Now, I don't want to say whose side I'm on and not telling whom I'm voting for. I don't want to make enemies on both sides. And trust me when I'm saying this, having Clinton as the next president meant that we would have another four years of the Obama Administration, if worse another eight tops. But let's be brutally honest, Donald Trump, a business entrepreneur and celebrity that has no knowledge or experience in politics, it's a Hell of a lot worse.**

 **I mean, just look at the guy and how he's running his campaign up till the election. All of his promises and ideas when he becomes a president. Building a wall in Mexico to let Mexico pay for it and telling everyone that all Mexicans young and old are drug dealers, criminals, and rapists. He asked of an official ban on Muslims entering the country, which will make the Isis terrorist's organization situation worse. Making fun of women, disabled, and a few others. That 3 A.M. twitter. The guy is a complete screw loose. And now he's going to be our next president of the U.S. after what he said and did.**

 **I get it, we needed a change and maybe a new Republican president would make a difference. There were 13 or 16 candidates that want to run as our next president whether they are Ted Cruz or Jeff Bush. But no one didn't decided on those candidates, as they were solely focusing on Trump and going for him all the way. And these are the same type of people that, and this is my own personal thought, choose Obama to be a president just because he's a black man. And now most of the states choose Trump to be the next president, because he's a celebrity. Let me say one thing, running for president is a serious responsibility and you need to have the political experience in understanding what our country is going through. Trump doesn't have those experiences and thinks that if this is an easy job, everyone can do it. Hell, I assume the reason why he decided to be the president is just because of the publicity stunt, to have his face on the camera. And that's what Trump is, an attention getter.**

 **Groan…**

 **Look, I know it's early to say what he's going to do since he isn't inaugurated. But I just want to put my own honest opinion on this surprising turn of events, giving that the news media and other officials believed that Clinton would win this election. Not that I'm saying I'm with Clinton, quite the opposite. It's just that a huge majority of people, mostly white giving the center of the states, went for Trump the most. Though I am against what Trump said and would do when he takes the Oval Office, I don't want to take part of the protests that is going on right now. I do believe it's safe to say that we might have to get use to a billionaire in charge of a country. But if he does something that is a complete risk or anything that is against the constitution and country, I will be there saying to everyone, _'I told you so.'_**

 **Now that I got that out of my system, let us get back to this story.**

 **So the last chapter has become quite a good one. Though I have three reviews, my hit counter hit to over 200 hits. Such a good accomplishment, but nothing compares to the last chapter that is over 400. But overall, it will get better in the days to come. I'm hoping this story would make it the best Madoka Magica/Prime crossover yet, and I have plans on a separate story that would combine all three shows. I'm not going to mention anything yet, just say that giving this particular show is the most popular within a certain community. I'll let you guess on what it is.**

 **On this chapter of Madoka Prime, Homura gets use to Jasper and meets two of Jack's friends. So far, nothing is out of the ordinary. But she will soon know that there's more to this town then meets the eye.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Now in this chapter, Raf and Miko will be making their appearances, as they will be within two of Homura's classes. I will be making some of those moments funny as Homura does have a huge intellect due to the time travel she constantly does. There will also be a few cameo appearances from both Mami and Kyoko, as they will be contacting Homura on her first day in the town. Again, these will be brief appearances in selected chapters before they make a full appearance later on in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers or Madoka Magica**

* * *

Chapter Three: Life in Jasper

The following morning, the sun rose as everyone in the small town of Jasper were preparing for the day ahead. In the Darby's house, Jack was making a simple breakfast for him and the newest arrival, Homura. He just has to make it perfect for her. Already, he had made a few essentials, two fried eggs, a few strips of bacon, and a piece of toast. He got the table set up and was had both glasses of juice and milk poured. Looking to his work, he was pleased with his accomplishment. Just as he was done, he could hear footsteps approaching the kitchen and looked to see Homura walking into the kitchen/living area. Kyubey was on her shoulder too as Jack doesn't notice him due to the creature being invisible to normal humans. The Darby smiled and gave Homura a calm greeting.

Jack Darby: "Morning Homura. You slept well last night."

Homura turned to Jack and smiled back.

Homura: "Good morning to you too, Jack. I slept fine. Though I had to unpack everything last night before I went to bed. Not really that easy when you have a lot of things for months of transfer."

Jack gave a quick chuckle as he could understand.

Jack Darby: "I hear ya. I could imagine what transfer life is like. Packing so much and moving far away, leaving your family behind. Must be a heavy burden."

Homura remained quiet, as she knew the type of burden she's going through, and it isn't the family kind.

Homura: "I get use to it."

Jack then decided to offer her a seat to begin breakfast.

Jack Darby: "Well, have yourself a seat. I got breakfast ready for you. We need to get to school as soon as possible and I don't want you to be late on your first day."

Homura smiled as she headed to her place and took a seat at one end of the table, while Jack sat on his side. Kyubey quickly jumped off her shoulder and landed on the floor, lying on the side of the chair. Course Jack still didn't notice him since only magical girls can see him. The two soon started eating their breakfast, but they need to hurry so that Homura won't be late for Jasper Memorial. As they were eating, Homura looked to the back of the sofa and could see a pair of scrub legs sticking out. What it was is that June was getting her sleep after a long night at the hospital. Looking to the legs, she knew on what the young Darby said.

Homura: "Looks like you were right, Jack. You mother sure likes to sleep in all morning."

Jack turned to see her mother sleeping and laughed a little.

Jack Darby: "Can you blame my mom? She always works all nighters and crashes on the couch when she gets back home. She must've worked from dusk and dawn yesterday."

Homura turned to him while getting a bite of toast.

Homura: "You know, there are other jobs she could take that doesn't involve working the night shift. Maybe she should look for some, even if the town is small."

Jack turned to her and was a bit surprised.

Jack Darby: "You're kidding, right? Mom has always worked at the hospital all her life. It is what she wanted to do when she was young. After all, someone has to keep a roof over my head and food on the table. Me though, I have to work at K.O. to help out."

Homura raised an eyebrow and was confused by that.

Homura: "K.O.?

Jack Darby: "K.O. Burgers. It's a small drive thru dinner within the town. Where every combo is a knockout. I usually work there after school to help with the orders. It's not the best job, but at least it pays well. What about you? Ever thinking about getting a job in a few years?"

Homura blinked and could tell that it was bad. Giving the fact that she is a magical girl and things like work would get in the way. In fact, there is a reason magical girls don't get jobs. It is because no girl last past their teens. Rubbing the back of her head, she decided to make an excuse to make the situation less predictable.

Homura: "I don't know if I could find a job around here."

Jack smirked and decided to keep it up with the conversation.

Jack Darby: "Well, you can find a job at Mitakihara. A big city as that has a lot of opportunities. But if you are hesitant, well, you have the time in find what to work with. Maybe something to do with your hobbies. Do you have any?"

Homura was still getting concerned as she kept to herself more.

Homura: "I have one, but it's a complicated hobby."

Jack shrugged his shoulder and decided to let it be.

Jack Darby: "Well, whatever hobby you have, I'm certain that you make a difference with it."

Homura had a dry laugh as she was trying to ignore it. The two kept on eating as Homura decided to change the subject.

Homura: "So this school you're in. What's it like?"

Jack shrugged it off and explained about it.

Jack Darby: "Nothing special about it. Nothing compared to where you study. You guys had it easy with all the advance technology, while we get some downgrades here and there. I just hope you don't have a problem with it."

Homura shrugged her head and decided to roll with it.

Homura: "I'll manage…"

Jack then continued with what she was saying.

Jack Darby: "Course, giving a small town, every student knows who they are. So it's obvious that everyone in the school will know who you are. One student you better watch for is Miko. She's always the energetic girl and will do anything to get to you."

Homura peered her eyes up to him and remembered about that girl.

Homura: "Your mother told me of her. I'll keep a close eye on her. And what about your other friends? Those out of towners you told me yesterday. Do they go to your school too?"

Jack nearly choked on his bacon, realizing that she wanted to know more. But he can't say anything since the out of towners are more then out of towners. So he keeps it to himself and lied.

Jack Darby: "Not really… They are a little older and more responsible. But they treat me like an equal, along with my mom and other friends."

Homura heard him and let it be.

Homura: "I see…"

The two managed to finish with breakfast as Jack decided to clean up.

Jack Darby: "Well, I'll start cleaning up before we leave. Mom gets a bit testy when the table and dishes are dirty. You can wait for me in the garage so I can take you to school."

Homura gave a quick nod, as she got up and headed to the garage with Kyubey following her. Jack then went back to the dishes to begin cleaning, as he took a deep breath and was glad he dodged that bullet.

Jack Darby: "Phew… That was a close one. I swear, she almost found out about the Autobots. I just hope Arcee doesn't cause her any problems."

* * *

Inside the garage, Homura was standing on the wall next to the makeshift table with Kyubey laying on the table's surface. Waving his arm like appendages, he looked to Homura and asked about her first day.

Kyubey: "You're nervous?"

Homura looked to it and responded back.

Homura: "Of course I'm not. This is going to be my first day in a new school. It's not like I had to go through with the routine. Don't you forget, I traveled through time to repeat my first day over and over."

Kyubey sighed and remembered that.

Kyubey: "I suppose you're right. Giving your experience, your first day should go off without a hitch. Is there any chance I come with you to see how you're adapting?"

Homura remained quiet until she told him not to.

Homura: "That won't be necessary. I have Jack with me and I don't think there's room for you on that bike of his. Best you remain here until I come back. Remember that we would be going Wraith hunting when it gets dark."

Kyubey: "Of course…"

There was a bit of silence between the two of them until Kyubey spoke up about something.

Kyubey: "Speaking of Jack, something is not right about him?"

Homura peered her eyes back to him and asked about it.

Homura: "What do you mean?"

Kyubey: "Well, he seems to be avoiding the questions you asked him, mostly that some of his friends aren't around this town."

Homura: "It's obvious that he just doesn't want to speak to me about them yet. Probably trying to wait until I meet up with them, once I familiarize myself with the town."

Kyubey shrugged it off and looked to Jack's blue and pink motorcycle in the middle of the garage.

Kyubey: "Perhaps, but there is something not right about the whole this. That bike Jack has… There is something off about it. I don't know what, but there is something different."

Homura was getting annoyed about it and looked to the bike to see if it looks different as before.

Homura: "It looks the same to me."

Kyubey: "Maybe… But I swear there is something off about it. Almost like it was alive."

Homura glared at him and find that really amusing.

Homura: "You worry too much. It's just a bike. There is nothing wrong with it."

What the two didn't know is that Arcee was looking through the review mirror and witnesses the two talking. What was stranger is that the creature that first came into the house, was talking to her to begin with. Who was this creature and what it and the girl have in common? Just as she was thinking about it, the door opened and Jack came in. Arcee looked to at him entering through the other review mirror and saw him speak to her.

Jack Darby: "Sorry about the wait. I have to clean all the dishes and give mom a warm blanket. Don't want her to feel upset about me. So, you're ready for your day in an American school?"

Homura turned to him and kept her little school briefcase to her side.

Homura: "I'm ready. Is the school far?"

Jack smirked and told her that it was all right.

Jack Darby: "Don't worry; it's not too far from here. It's just a short drive within the suburbs."

He then approached the two helmets on the table and gave the helmet without the visor to her.

Jack Darby: "Here… Take this. Even if it's a short ride, doesn't mean that you can't leave without the proper safety."

Homura looked towards the helmet and decided to take it. He then picked up his own helmet complete with a mouth guard and visor and headed to his bike, while Homura sat in the back with him in the front. As that went on, Arcee looked to the whole thing and noticed that her partner isn't suspicious on the creature. It's almost like it didn't exist in his eyes. That would lead to the next question. Doesn't he notice the creature that's with her? Once the two settle on top of the motorcycle, Jack started the engine and looked back to Homura to see if she's comfy.

Jack Darby: "Ready?"

Homura strapped her helmet on and looked to him with an eager stare.

Homura: "As ready as I'll ever be."

Jack soon revved the bike's engine and was ready to go. Immediately, the garage door opened and the two left the garage with Arcee and headed out of the house and towards the school. As the garage door closed behind them, Kyubey looked on and was still unsure about that bike. Almost like he knew that there was something different about it.

* * *

At the same time, Jack and Homura rode on Arcee as they were on their way to the school. During the ride, Homura looked on at the sights of the town and was amazed by the Desert Mountains that were around the town. Almost looking peaceful, knowing that there would be Wraiths around the town. As she was observing the area, Jack looked back and could tell that she's really enjoying herself.

Jack Darby: "Admiring the sites, Homura."

She heard him and looked to him with sheer interest.

Homura: "You're town is quite peaceful, Jack. Never thought the desert land could hold such beauty."

Jack chuckled and explained about it.

Jack Darby: "Welp… This is Jasper we're talking about. This is a calm and peaceful little town. Nothing compared to the rustle and bustle in Vegas. And the best part is that everyone knows who's who and what they do. Trust me, you'll get use to it in a few days.

Homura: "Yeah… Your mother told me about your town. It is quite very unique. Just don't know if I would fit in or not."

Jack could see her feeling a little nervous and eased her mind.

Jack Darby: "What is there to be worried about? It would take a while to get use to being the new girl on the block. But give it a few days and you'll just fit right in."

Homura smiled and could tell that this is going to be in interesting day. After a bit more of a ride, they reached a wide building with an American flag waving back and forth. And on the sign over the door that says, 'Jasper Memorial'. The two parked in the sidewalk in the front, where some of the cars parked there in a row. Two of these said cars are a yellow and black muscle car and a supped up green SUV. Jack turned to the school and told Homura that there here.

Jack Darby: "Well, here we are… Jasper Memorial. The most prestige of high schools in Nevada."

Homura looked to the building and could tell that it isn't fancy.

Homura: "I take it the mayor lied of it being a prestige high school too, huh?"

Jack sighed and told her that it was unavoidable.

Jack Darby: "Well, the mayor tries to sugar coat it as much as he could, but in reality, it goes on deaf ears. I'll take you to the principle's office where he can give you your schedule and books. I'm pretty sure you will get the same schedule as mine, but depending on your transfer program, I'm certain it would be a bit different."

Homura looked to him and was pleased with his offer.

Homura: "I appreciate your help, Jack."

Jack Darby: "Hey, you're a part of my family now. It's the best I can do. C'mon, let me show you around."

Jack turned off the engine and removed his helmet, dismounting from Arcee. Once Homura removed her helmet and got off the bike, the two walked through the students getting into the school and nearly disappeared. However, it's not before Homura looked back at the bike to see the other two cars between them. Just by the designs and make of the two cars, her possible guess is that those might belong to a rich person. Who those vehicles belong to is the question. As soon as she wondered about it, Jack spoke to her.

Jack Darby: "You're coming in, or what?"

Homura turned to see Jack standing at the doors.

Homura: "Right… Coming."

She soon left and entered the high school. Once all the students entered, the sidewalk is quiet until the SUV started to say something.

Bulkhead: "Let me guess… That's the girl that is going to live with Jack, is she?"

Arcee turned her review mirror to the green SUV, who is Bulkhead, and responded by that.

Arcee: "Yep… She calls her self Homura, and she's a transfer student in Japan."

The yellow and black muscle car that's Bumblebee, turned his review mirror to her and responded in a series of beeps and boops.

Bumblebee: _**(Seriously? Another Japanese transfer student? As if Miko is enough to deal with.)**_

Arcee turned to the Cameron and give them her own agreement.

Arcee: "She's not like Miko. She's more down the Earth and looks like a mature girl. Still, there is something not right."

The two heard her say that and was wondering what she meant.

Bulkhead: "What do you mean?"

Arcee was about to say something until she decided to let it slide, thinking that she might be a little crazy.

Arcee: "You know what, forget what I said. It could be just nothing. Let's get back to base, we need to be on Energon patrol before school is over."

Just like that, a female biker fizzled to life on Arcee's saddle and the three vehicles backed up and left the school to return to base.

* * *

In the principle's office, Homura was sitting on the chair and waited for the principle to read her profile. Madden looked to the profile and was intrigued with her background.

Principle Madden: "So… Ms. Akemi, it says here that you were in a private school before you had a heart condition that is in need of surgery."

Homura heard him and explained about that.

Homura: "Indeed I had. It was an inflamed heart condition that would've killed me, at least until the surgeons managed to repair it and normalize my heart. I was in recovery for a couple of months before I returned to a new school in Mitakihara. I'm certain that my heart condition is of minor concern."

The principle kept checking Homura's profile and continued on.

Principle Madden: "Well you're health records do check out and you seem pretty fit for gym. So I will let this one slide. But from what I'm reading, you seem to have improved a lot after your recovery. All studies, top marks. Physical activities, best athlete. You seem to have accomplished so much in a small time span. In fact, with these credentials, I assumed that you would be entering college at a young age. Still, there is one thing that bothers me. Judging by your accomplishments, you would've chosen any high-ranking private school in the country. Yet you decided to choose an average high school in a town that's within the Nevada dessert. I never really thought that you would make that said decision. Might I ask why?"

Homura stroke her fingers through her hair and came up with a really good alibi.

Homura: "Let's just say that I always adore the desert sites and nature. Giving Mitakihara isn't much of the type of environment for observe, I believe that this town here would make an excellent place to hang around and looked at the many sites here."

The principle looked to her and finds her answer very suspicious. But he let it slide and decided to bring her in anyways.

Principle Madden: "Well, at least you have quite an educational record and you seem to be responsible with your goals. Unlike one transfer students that tends to get into a lot of trouble every time she's in school."

Homura smiled a little and told him that she's responsible.

Homura: "I promise, I will behave under the rules of this school and be a good role model to everyone."

The Principle then got up and approached his desk to grab a few things.

Principle Madden: "Be that as it may, at least you won't be as bad as Ms. Nakadai."

He soon approached her and hand her a few papers.

Principle Madden: "Here is your schedule for the school year and map of this school just to get around. You will be provided with your books to your teachers when you come to class along with your gym outfit for the gym. I'll take you to your first class to help get you settled in."

Homura looked to the schedule and could see that the classes are straightforward. English, math, science, phys ed., computer studies, health, just the most basic out there. Once she got her schedule, she got up as the principle guides her to her first class, leaving the principle's office in the process.

* * *

In the first class, which was literature, Jack was on his desk reading today's lesson while the professor droned on about the many poets of the century. But then he starts to worry about Homura as she was in a new school that she's not familiar with. He just hopes that one of the classes in her schedule has him in it so that she can feel comfortable. By the time he thought of that, the door opened and the principle walked in to stop the lecture.

Principle Madden: "Sorry to interrupt, professor, but I got a new student I need to introduce. So if you mind?"

The professor heard him and looked to see someone waiting outside the class. Looking back to the principle, he nodded in agreement.

"Sure, but make it quick. I am in the middle of Shakespeare's work.

The principle heard him and turned to the students to introduce someone.

Principle Madden: "All right class, we have a new student in our school today. She transferred from Japan and is beginning her first day here. Let's make her feel comfortable and welcome her to Jasper Memorial."

He turned to the door and asked for Homura to come in.

Principle Madden: "Ms. Akemi, you can come in now."

The students looked to the opened doorway to see whom it coming in. What they saw is Homura walking in and was amazed by her appearance. Teenage boys looked on and were awestruck while teen girls just looked jealous over her. Once Homura turned to the student, she could see Jack there and was glad that he was in this class. The Principle then decided to ask her to introduce herself to the others.

Principle Madden: "Ms. Akeni, can you please introduce yourself to the class?"

It was then that Homura looked to the class and introduced herself like when she did it in Mitakihara High.

Homura: "My name is Homura Akemi. It is nice to meet you."

She soon looked back at the chalkboard and picked up the chalk to right her name in Japanese and in English. The students looked on in awe see her writing her name in two distinct languages. Once she was done, she turned back to the students and gave a traditional bow. The class looked on and couldn't help but to clap at her introduction. The principle calmed the student body down as he explained why she's here.

Principle Madden: "Now, Ms. Akemi here is a transfer student from Mitakihara, Japan. So, she's not familiar with any customs here in the U.S. Let's make her feel comfortable and right at home, okay?"

The students remained silent as a few of them nodded. The principle turned to Homura and asked for her to take a seat.

Principle Madden: "Ms. Akemi, there is a vacant desk next to Mr. Darby. Can you please take your seat?"

Homura turned to him and decided to follow that request.

Homura: "Yes, Principle Madden."

She soon walked off and headed to her vacant desk as the principle told the professor to continue.

Principle Madden: "Continue where you left off, professor."

He soon turned around and left the class while the professor went on with the lecture. As he continued, Homura took a seat and was next to Jack. He soon turned to her and was amazed by her introduction.

Jack Darby: "Wow… That was some introduction."

Homura turned to him and smiled.

Homura: "Thanks… I've been practicing for a long time."

That of course was half the truth as she rewinds time to introduce herself to the students of Mitakihara over and over again. Course she wouldn't tell him that, as he will get very suspicious over that. So the class went on with the new additional student in the mix.

* * *

Already, two classes in and everyone in school are talking about Homura through the halls. So much so that the student body tried to speak to her, but she ignored them as they were all trying to be her friend. And giving her experience, making friends could lead to some serious consequences. Her third class was at the computer lab as she was sitting at one of the state of the art computers, at least in US standards. She was sitting on her own as many teens were starring at her. But she didn't mind as she got use to it back in Mitakihara every time she goes back in time over and over again. She looked to the computer to see that everyone was different. Though high tech, it's nothing compared to what she had in Japan. Scratching her head, she got a little confused with the setup and wondered what to start with.

Homura: "Maybe I should've prepared myself in dealing with American technologies before leaving Mitakihara."

As she was trying to figure things out, she could hear a voice next to her.

Raf: "Needs some help?"

Homura turned to the right where the voice came from and notice a young boy who is no older then twelve. He has brown hair that looked spike up from the tips and glasses on his face to show his intellect. He was wearing an untuck yellow buttoned shirt and an orange sleeveless shirt over it, baggy blue jeans, and a pair of untied sneakers. Homura blinked as she never thought someone younger then the student body would be in high school. Then again, she was a little young for this school too. Rubbing the back of her head, she laughed nervously and tried to explain it to him.

Homura: "You could say that. This is the first time I use an American computer. This is nothing from the tech I have back home."

The young boy laughed it up a little and tried to help out.

Raf: "I could see that. Well American technologies is far different then Japanese. I mean, we don't have much of holograms or digital keys in this country. Sometimes, you need to familiarize yourself with what you learned in your country, and what you have to learn here. I can help you out with what you need to know."

Homura raised an eyebrow and was confused about this.

Homura: "You? Help me? No disrespect, but you seem a little young to help me out at anything."

He adjusted his glasses and told her that it wasn't the case.

Raf: "Well, I might be a little young for this school, but I do have a high intelligence. Plus, I'm really good at computers, so I seem to be a perfect fit for you."

Homura was a little hesitant about him and wasn't sure that he was really good with computers or not. But he seems like an honest kid, so perhaps a little help would be appreciated.

Homura: "Okay, fine… You'll help me with this. Um… What is you name, by the way?"

The young boy smiled and introduced himself.

Raf: "Oh… Sorry… Forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel. But you can call me Raf for short. Most of my friends and family does. And you must be Homura Akemi?"

Homura blinked and was surprised by that.

Homura: "Huh… Guess word travels fast."

Raf blinked and told her of her arrival.

Raf: "Are you kidding me? The entire school knows of you! I'm surprised that you didn't notice it till now."

Homura heard him and could get why the school will know. After all, Jack did say that the town is small and everyone knows everything. So Raf got next to Homura and showed her how an American computer works. During the class, Homura was surprised how Raf knows everything from the inside of a computer and the programs the desktop has. She never thought a boy his age would know so much about computers. Maybe he has a high intelligence she doesn't know about. Or better yet, someone in his family or a friend of his made a wish to make him the smartest kid out there. But she's jumping to conclusion, as there is no way there would be another magical girl in this town. So she sat back as Raf taught her on American technology and how it works.

* * *

The next class is something all the students hated, math. Especially since the teacher in that class tends to give students the hardest of equations that the youngest brains can't comprehend. The one that was intrigued with this is Homura as she spent her time in Mitakihara learning these equations, especially since she gone back in time many times before to get the idea on how each equation works. She was so engrossed by all of this that she didn't notice one of the students looking to her and was surprised by the lesson.

Miko: "You seem so engrossed with this class, huh?"

Homura heard her whisper and peaked to the side to see a young teen girl of fifteen starring at her. She looked like a Japanese girl with black hair in a combination of pigtails and a ponytail and has pink dye on the spiky tips and bang. She was also wearing a pink T with a strap blue blouse with a picture of green robot on the front, shorts that is too short with a yellow belt and two small stuff animals on the side, and long combat boots with a pair of dark and medium purple stockings that goes all the way up into her shorts. She blinked to her and returned to her lesson, whispering back.

Homura: "I enjoy this class. Always educational no matter where I go."

The Japanese girl rolled her eyes around and didn't think she was a complete bookworm.

Miko: "Yeah… Well you are the only student here that enjoys it. Everyone else hates this class, especially with this teacher involved. I could imagine the many times he tries to get to me and give me detention after I mess up."

There was a bit of silence within the two as the girl asked about her.

Miko: "So… You're the new transfer student everyone in school is talking about."

Homura peeked to her and was still a little quiet.

Homura: "You could say it. Why?"

The girl just laughed a little and decided to explain about it.

Miko: "Well I thought I was the only transfer student around here. Looks like I got competition."

Homura immediately heard her and turned to realize who she is.

Homura: "So, your that other transfer student I heard of."

Miko: "Yep… You can call me Miko."

Homura heard her and decided to introduce herself as well.

Homura: "Homura Akemi. So you're the student Jack told me about. The self proclaimed trouble maker in this school."

Miko rolled her eyes around and reminded her about that issue.

Miko: "Well can you blame me? With nothing else to do, I have to find a way to bide the time. So… Where did you come from? Did you take any clubs there? Any hobbies? Do you like music? Are you a fan of Slash Monkeys?"

She kept on braiding Homura with questions as she was starting to get annoyed by it. All she wanted to do is learn and this girl is distracting her. No wonder why Jack said that this Miko is a handful. Feeling extremely pissed off, she turned to her and immediately told her to shut up.

Homura: "Will you please be QUIET WHILE I'M LEARNING FOR ONE SECOND!"

The entire student body immediately turned to her and wasn't expecting her to snap that abruptly. Homura looked to the students and was a little confused by it.

Homura: "What? What are all of you looking at me for?"

That soon got the attention of the professor as he approached the transfer student and decided to speak to her.

"Ms. Akeni, is there something you would like to add?"

She looked at the teacher and realized that she has made a mistake. That when Miko go to the side of her and whispered something in his ear.

Miko: "Opps… Busted…"

Homura blinked and could tell that she's in trouble. So she cleared her throat and decided to ease things through.

Homura: "No… There's nothing I would like to add."

The teacher heard her and decided to test her on that.

"All right Ms. Akemi, if you don't have anything to add, why don't you answer this question on the board? Out of these three choices, which statement is true in regards to the Pythagorean theorem?"

All the students turned to Homura wondering how she's going to approach this. Giving the teacher's tough equation, any students who gets it wrong would either get homework for a week or immediate detention. Homura looked to the equation and wasn't pleased with it, mostly because there was no answer at all. But she knows the answer and looked to teacher for one answer.

Homura: "It is the forth choice."

The teacher blinked and looked back to the board to see only three.

"Funny… There is no forth option on this equation. There are only three of them."

He turned to Homura for an explanation. The girl soon started to explain about it further.

Homura: "That's because all three of them were wrong as it would mislead the students into what is suppose to be the right answer. Which in turn leads to consequences they did not want from the start. As for the actual answer, the 'C' squared is higher than the product of both numbers. 125 squared is 15,625."

The entire class heard her and had their mouths were agape and there was a dead silence. None of them didn't expect her to get that off the bat, let alone giving the professor quite a shock when she got it right on her first try. Even Miko was shocked by her response and couldn't believe she to school the teacher and not the other way around. The teacher cleared his throat or tried to calm himself by that huge shock.

"Erm… That is… That is correct."

Soon enough the students in the class burst into surprise as they were talking about that and was amazed that Homura could answer it without worry. The teacher looked to them speaking about this and calmed them down.

"All right everyone! Calm down. Let's get back to the lessons."

He soon got back to teaching, as the student body was still murmuring about that. Meanwhile, Miko turned to Homura and was amazed by what she did.

Miko: "Dude! That was awesome! No one had ever screwed the teacher that gives them the toughest of questions. Not even transfer students. You are amazing! Consider me your new best friend!"

Homura heard her and rolled her eyes around, realizing that she now has a pesky girl following her.

Homura: "Terrific…"

* * *

As soon as this class is over, it was lunch time and the students were gathered around the tables to have their meals. Homura was at the line for the cafeteria to get her food. As she was getting her meal, she looked around and saw everyone speaking about what she did on the last class. She then took a sigh and was a little overwhelmed by the immediate popularity.

Homura: "Sigh… I never thought that being in school could get you some heavy lookers. It's like Mitakihara all over again. At least I got away from this Miko. I swear, she's just like Sayaka, all full of energy and trouble. Just as long as I don't see her again, then I'll be all right."

Once she got her lunch and paid for it, she left the line and looked for a spot to eat. That's when she heard a familiar voice close by.

Jack Darby: "Homura!"

She heard that voice and turned to see Jackson Darby waving to her.

Jack Darby: "Over here! I got a spot saved for you."

Homura gave a smile as she knew she has someone to save her a spot at the table. Fast approaching him, she took a seat next to him and placed the food tray on the table. She soon turned to him and thanked him for the seat.

Homura: "Thank you for saving me a seat, Jackson Darby. It's really nice of you."

Jack rolled his eyes around and told her that it was nothing.

Jack Darby: "Oh… Just being a gentleman is all. Getting use you to this school?"

Homura nodded as she explained the start of it.

Homura: "In a way. This school is far different then Mitakihara, and the technology here is a bit outdated."

Jack rolled his eyes around and explained about it.

Jack Darby: "Well, we are not as advance as you, but we get by pretty well. Oh, I have friends coming over too. You should meet them, they are quite unique."

Homura heard him and was intrigued by that.

Homura: "You have friends? Heh… I'm sure that they are as nice as you."

By the time she said that, she heard two familiar voices. One of which made her cringe very badly.

Raf: "Hey Jack!"

Miko: "Wut up, Jack Rabbit."

Looking to the direction of the voices, she could see Raf and Miko standing there with their own lunches in their hands. The two soon saw Homura and was surprised to see her with their friend.

Raf: "Oh, Homura, surprised to see you again."

Miko: "Tell me about it. And with Jack of all people. Curious as to why you're with him?"

Jack chuckled and explained about that.

Jack Darby: "Well, let's just say she's living with me throughout her exchange program. So she's pretty much part of the Darby family for a while."

The two were surprised by this sudden news, as they looked to each other than back to Homura.

Miko: "Get out! You're telling me that you are staying with our boy? Dude! That's awesome! Now we can see you more then ever!"

Homura rolled her eyes around and sighed in agony.

Homura: "Yay…"

Jack then turned to her and was surprised by her meeting his friends.

Jack Darby: "So, you already met Raf and Miko, huh?"

Homura looked to him and nodded in embarrassment.

Homura: "Unfortunate for the later, yes, you could say that."

Jack smiled and was happy about that.

Jack Darby: "Great! Than that means that I won't have to worry with the introductions."

The two sat opposite of them and they started to enjoy their meals and walking about what they did. Raf told his friend about Homura and helping her with getting use to American computers. Meanwhile, Miko explained about what happened at math class as both Jack and Raf were surprised about it.

Jack: "You kidding me?! Homura punk'd the math teacher?! That's amazing! He always gives me the toughest of questions and would always give me extra homework when I got it wrong."

Raf heard that as well and wasn't surprised by it though.

Raf: "That's odd… Normally I answer his questions and I never had a problem with them."

Miko looked to him and was a bit jealous about it.

Miko: "Hmph… Says the boy genius that skipped a few grades."

She turned back and was sill amazed by it.

Miko: "Still, I'm shocked that you answered his question without hesitating. How did you pull something like that off?"

Homura took a bite as her sandwich and answered honestly, without telling them that her continuous time travels in the past got her in knowing every answer out there.

Homura: "Oh… Let's just say that I've studied vigorously."

Jack Darby: "Anyways, that is kind of cool that you taught that professor what for. I'm certain he won't be pulling that move on any students anymore. I'm certain everyone will know of your accomplishment."

Homura turned to him and explained about it.

Homura: "It was nothing…"

By the time she said that, someone came behind her and responded about it.

Vince: "You damn right it was nothing."

The three heard this voice and shook in worry as Homura heard it and turned back. What she saw is a teen boy of sixteen with orange hair and freckles on his face, wearing a dirty green jacket underneath a plain white T-shirt, faded long blue jeans, and brown combat boots. The person was Vince standing right behind her with two of his friends between him and had a sly smile on his face. Jack turned to him and wasn't pleased with his arrival.

Jack Darby: "Vince… Why am I not surprised…? Came to bask us in your self personality?"

Vince turned to him and told him to shut it.

Vince: "Shut it, Darby. I'm not here to speak to you; I came to speak to the new girl. So you better watch your mouth."

He soon turned to the transfer student and could tell this was the girl to talk to.

Vince: "So… You're the new girl everyone is talking about in school, huh?"

Homura looked up to him and was silent about this one. Looking to him, she could tell that he's a whole lot of trouble. So seeing him, she answered back.

Homura: "Word travels fast. How come?

Vince smirked and explained about her arrival.

Vince: "Well, you have been quite the talk in school. Your arrival, your popularity, and even that one moment where you doof the math teacher. You are really a special one…"

Homura finds that response creepy as she tried to ignore him as best as possible.

Homura: "So…"

He soon leaned on her shoulder and kept swaying her in.

Vince: "So, I have to ask? Why a girl as popular as you, get to hang out with a bunch of losers like these three. I mean, seriously! Darby has no credibility what do ever. Raf here is nothing but a nerd that needs to get pushed around. And Miko here is nothing but a social outcast who's only accomplishment in this school is to get the most detentions in her life."

Miko overheard him and got up off her seat to complain.

Miko: "Hey! Who are you calling an outcast?!"

Jack looked to her and told her to calm down.

Jack: "Miko… Now is not the time."

Vince looked to the other Japanese transfer student and speaks to her as well.

Vince: "Yeah Miko… Stay out of this. Unless you want to have another detention slip on your resume.

Miko was seething, as she wanted to beat Vince to bloody pulp. Vince looked tack to Homura and continued swaying her in.

Vince: "Come on, girl. You can't be serious in staying with this lot. Why not hang out with me and my friends? Trust me, we would have a really good time if you're with us."

Homura was getting aggravated by his presence and decided to pass up on that offer, her own way.

Homura: "Do you honestly think that I want to stick with you and your friends. For all I know, you are going to use me as some plaything, treating me like I'm nothing. You really remind me of a friend of mine. All brash, yet at the same time, having an ego to match. So in response to your offer, I would heavily decline."

Vince heard that and was a little angry over it. Jack, Raf, and Miko could see him seething and couldn't help but to snicker over it. Vince though kept his composure and decided to save it for another time.

Vince: "All right, new girl. I see you're not ready to join the real friends. I'll give you some time to think of my offer. Don't take too long."

The three soon turned around and walked away from Homura and the others. Once they left, Homura sighed and was glad that was over. She soon turned to the others and asked about that guy.

Homura: "I take it that this individual is trouble."

Miko placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin on the table, pouting over it.

Miko: "Phft… You could say that… That jock with a chip on his shoulder is Vince, you everyday high school bully. That bastard always picks on us everyday, since we're the weird ones around here. If I were you, I would kick that moron right between the legs, than to give him a good tongue lashing."

Jack turned to her and told her to stop it.

Jack Darby: "Miko, that's enough. Don't give Homura ideas that would get her into so much trouble."

She peered her eyes to him and wasn't in the mood.

Miko: "Whatever… Just trying to give her some advice, from one transfer student to another."

Jack groaned and knew it was still a bad idea. But he let it slide as he turned to Homura for a bit of advice.

Jack Darby: "Despite what my friend said, she does have a point. Vince has always been a pain for the three of us. Never really easy when he brags on how better he is from us. Just try and ignore him. That's what we always do."

Homura turned to him, just to listen to his end of the story. She soon looked back to see Vince and his friends, knocking someone's tray they passed, only to have the innocent student get drenched in the contents he purchased. Seeing this, she knew that he's a troublesome person and would avoid him at all costs.

* * *

During the rest of the school day, everything was running smoothly. Homura pretty much went through the rest of the classes from science to social studies and she was at the top of her class. Even in gym, she amazed all the students as she performed such athletic abilities. She even got the chance to meet up with Jack and his friends from one class to another. Though she was annoyed that Miko is in a few classes and braided her with so many questions when she had the chance. Still, she survived Witch fights in the past, she can survive this. When school was over with, the students were out of the building and were heading to their homes by either walking or driving their own cars. Homura was out of the school too, with Jack and his friends with her.

Jack Darby: "I got to say, Homura, you certainly are the talk of the school. You have really gotten popular in one day."

Homura flinged her hair to the side and told him that it was nothing.

Homura: "It is no big deal, Jack. I was just being like any other student in this school. Studying and getting good grades."

Miko though thought otherwise as she turned to her and gave her the real low down.

Miko: "No big deal? Girl, you were awesome at pretty much everything! No one can do all the things you can do. You are truly the greatest friend a girl can ever have."

Homura simply cringed and was getting sick and tired of Miko already. All of her questions and annoying voice, it is becoming ear grating to her. And to think that Kyoko was an annoyance. This Miko was annoyance personify. Jack turned to see her feeling annoyed and calmed her down.

Jack Darby: "Don't worry about Miko. She could be a pain, but she has a good heart. You'll get use to her."

Homura turned to him and could tell that he's been with Miko for a while and he's all right with her. Maybe in a few days, she can get use to it. Until then, she has to suck it up and take it like a grown woman. Soon enough, a honk of a horn came out of nowhere at the four looked up to see three familiar cars waiting for them. Those cars were the vehicle modes of Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead as they were finished with their energon scouting and waiting for their human companions. Miko gleamed, as she was ready to be with her partner and friend.

Miko: "Sweet! There's my ride! Later Homura! We'll meet again tomorrow."

She soon ran to the SUV, much to Homura's relief. Raf saw Bee as well and said his farewell.

Raf: "My ride is here too. See you tomorrow Homura!"

He too ran off to get to their respective rides. Homura looked at the two rides and was curious about them.

Homura: "Those are some unique rides. Who owns them? Their families?"

Jack got next to her and explained a bit.

Jack Darby: "Naw… They are friends of theirs. Out of towners. They always pick them up so they can crash in their place for a while."

Homura raised an eyebrow and was curious about that.

Homura: "Is that so…"

Jack Darby: "Yep… I myself usually go down there too after work. Speaking of which, I have to get to KO Burgers for my afternoon shift. You're welcome to come with me if you like."

Homura thought of that for a moment, but decided to pass on that offer.

Homura: "Thanks, but no thanks. I would like to take a look at the town and familiarize myself with Jasper before heading home."

Jack looked to her in curiosity and decided to leave it at that.

Jack Darby: "Not a problem. I'll see you at the house tonight then. Later!"

He soon ran down the steps to reach Arcee as Homura watched on. Once Jack mounted on his bike and puts on his helmet, he started his engine and backed up for a bit to make his leave. But not before waving to her and driving off to his job. Once he was gone, Homura was by herself as she decided to look around the town to familiarize herself with her surroundings. Walking out of the school she checked every part of Jasper, whether it be the shop square, the steel mills, the quarry, and the warehousing areas. Looking on, she was surprised to see how different this town was with Mitakihara. There were no skyscrapers, no advance technology, no entertainment in particular. It's almost like the folks in this town is behind with today's modern world.

Homura: "My… June was right. There is not much to do in this town. Guess that entertainment part of Jasper was a complete lie. Sigh… Oh well… At least I have Wraths to hunt for the night."

She soon walked back to the Darby's residents just to prep herself for the night ahead. Approaching the suburban neighborhood, she marveled at the many houses that were one in the same, but with a different design. Upon approaching one particular house, she saw what looks like a father arguing to his daughter on something. The daughter, who looked to be a teen of sixteen as well with orange reddish hair in a ponytail and greenish blue eyes and was wearing a conservative light purple shirt with a short sleeve white buttoned shirt with the collar and mid elbow sleeves exposed, a dark purple skirt that goes above her knees, and fashionable brown boots, looks frazzled as it seems that she was in a bit of trouble. But judging by her father, he must've had a bit too much drinking for one day. Homura's guess is that the drunkard was upset for no reason and she is in the crosshair. Luckily, it is not her concern as she walked away to head on home. Once she reached the Darby's, she took out the house key June kindly gave her backing the car ride and opened up the door. Once she was in, she checked to see if the mother was around.

Homura: "Ms. Darby, I'm home. Are you in here?"

She waited for a response, but didn't hear any. Knowing this, she deducted one thing.

Homura: "Looks like Jack's mother must've left for work already. She really is a dedicated woman. I feel sorry for her sacrificing so much for her son."

By the time she walked to the living room/kitchen area, she noticed to plates filled with food and covered in a plastic wrap on the table. Curious, she approached the food and saw two notes on top. One was for Jack, but the other was for Homura. Taking the note out of the wrap, she looked at and skimmed through it. It reads…

 _'Homura,_  
 _Working the late shift at the hospital again._  
 _Won't be home till late at night._  
 _Food is on the table._  
 _It's spaghetti and meatballs._  
 _Heat it for two minutes._  
 _Love you!_  
 _June'_

Homura finished reading the letter and couldn't help but to smile.

Homura: "At least she's kind to make food for me and her son."

She soon took the plate and placed it in the microwave to heat it up. She soon started to eat her spaghetti as she wondered how to approach her first hunt in the states. As she was contemplating it, she could hear Kyubey from close by.

Kyubey: "I take it your first day at an American school was all right."

Homura looked down to floor and saw Kyubey standing there holding a tablet in his mouth. Homura looked to him and explained what happened at Jasper Memorial.

Homura: "You could say that. Took a lot of getting use to, but I think I can manage down there. I also met up with Jack's friends."

Kyubey heard that and was intrigued.

Kyubey: "So Jackson Darby has friends?"

Homura: "Just two… Rafael Esquivel is pretty young for school, but his intellect in computers are quite intriguing. But Miko… Urgh… I swear, she could be a relative of Sayaka or something as she won't stop talking!"

Kyubey couldn't help but to laugh about that.

Kyubey: "Guess that is unavoidable at the moment. By the way, Kyoko and Mami were trying to call you through videophone. I told them that you haven't returned and would speak to you when they return."

Homura heard that and remembered that the two would speak to her once she settled.

Homura: "Are they still waiting for me? When did they make that call?"

Kyubey immediately jumped on the table and faced Homura to answer.

Kyubey: "Not too long ago. Perhaps fifteen minutes before you arrived."

Homura was quite over the whole thing until she asked him to call them back.

Homura: "Call them back. I would like to speak to them."

Kyubey nodded as he turned the tablet on and send the video call to Mami's apartment in Mitakihara. He soon got behind the table and lifted it up so that Homura could get a better view of the call. She waited for a few seconds until the tablet had static on it. Soon enough, she could see the image of Mami Tomoe on the screen, as she was relieved to hear from her.

Mami: _"Homura! Thank goodness that I finally reached you. Kyubey told me that you haven't returned home after school and I got worried. What happened to you?"_

Homura smirked and could see her worries.

Homura: "Good to see you two, Mami Tomoe. Sorry I haven't spoken to you soon. I was familiarizing myself with the town before I would head on home. Is everything okay since I'm away?"

Mami sighed that she was just walking around the town and continued.

Mami: _"Oh, nothing special. It's just that everyone in Mitakihara junior high was speaking about you leaving and felt sad that they miss you. Not to mention I've having my hands full with Kyoko and Bebe here."_

Just as she said that, Bebe was running in the background carrying another one of Mami's cake creations while Kyoko was after it with her face fuming.

Kyoko: _"Damn it, Bebe. I have had it with you and your little shenanigans! If you don't give me that piece of cake right now, there will be far more worse things than starvation for you!"_

Bebe laughed it off and spoke in its odd language only Magical Girls can understand. Mami heard them and was getting a little upset about all of this. She soon turned to the two and told them to be quiet.

Mami: _"Will the two of you keep it down? Homura is on the vid phone and I need to speak with her."_

That soon caught Kyoko's attention as she left Bebe and headed to the computer to see Homura's face on it.

Kyoko: _"Seriously? Homura is there?! Well it's about time! Sup, girl! How are things in Jasper?"_

Homura smiled and told them that everything was okay.

Homura: "So far, so good. I got to tell you, for my first day it's quite an intriguing one."

The two listened in as Mami asked to continue.

Mami: _"Please… Go on…"_

So Homura started to explain about what happened in Jasper. She said everything from the time she met with June and her son, Jack, to the town itself, the school, and Jack's friends. The two heard every word she said and was intrigued by it.

Mami: _"Impressive. I never thought that you managed to get by in a town that isn't as grand as Mitakihara. Let alone making friends there already."_

Kyoko gave it a laugh and thought of this Miko person.

Kyoko: _"Oh, forget the town! I'm surprised you survived speaking to this Miko girl. Got to hand it to you, you know how to survive whether it is Wraiths, Nightmares, or chatty girls. And not just a girl, a transfer student in Japan too. Looks like you've made quite a friend."_

Homura was a little aggravated about that and decided not to snap over it.

Homura: "Don't remind me…"

Mami then got serious and told her that if it was wise.

Mami: _"Still, the idea of you going to a town in the middle of the Nevada dessert is a real risk. Especially giving that you're a magical girl. How can you survive when you Soul Gem is tainted?"_

Homura tilted her head and explained about it.

Homura: "Not to worry, Mami Tomoe, I prepared this early in advance. See, while Wraiths seem to hide in the shadows, they tend to breed in the desserts. And giving this town is in the middle of the dessert, it would make things easy for me when it comes to gathering Grief pellets."

Mami: _"And what about the Nightmares? You know that one Magical can't do that on her own. You could use some help in disposing them."_

Homura gave a quick sigh and told her that it was all right.

Homura: "I'm in a small down that has a small population. I don't think there are any Nightmares present in a place that's in the middle of a desert. Even if there will be one, I'll manage."

Mami gave a bit of a sigh and thought that her way of thinking is a bit extreme.

Mami: _"All right Homura… If you think you can take care of things by yourself, than I will approve of it. But if you ever need of any help, you can always speak to us and will be there for you in a heartbeat."_

Homura nodded and decided to end the call from there.

Homura: "I'll be sure of that. I'll speak to you soon."

Mami simply responded with a quick wave and a sign off.

Mami: _"Farewell, Homura. And good luck on your first Wraith hunt in the states."_

Kyoko then butted in and asked for a favor.

Kyoko: _"Yeah! And if you see any Wraiths, same some for us! I'm really itching for a fight in the U.S."_

Bebe soon popped its head out and waved and said bye with a piece of cake in its mouth. Homura chuckled and told her that it won't be easy.

Homura: "I won't guarantee any promises, Kyoko. But I think you should be concerned about the threat that's eating your cake."

Kyoko blinked and wondered what she was talking about. Quickly turning to her side, she could see Bebe eating her piece of the cake and immediately snapped.

Kyoko: _"What the…! Bebe!"_

Bebe looked to Kyoko and could tell that she was extremely furious. So the chase went back on as Kyoko tried to catch it with all that she had.

Kyoko: _"That's it, you pathetic little rag doll! I tried to go easy on you, but now you're going to get it! Get back here and get the major beat down you deserve!"_

Mami looked back to the scuffle and could tell that it was going to get bad. Turning to the camera, she gave a quick wave and immediately turned off the video call to prevent a massacre between a magical girl and her pet. Once the screen was turned off, Homura smirked and could tell that things won't change.

Homura: "Even after I leave, something's never change."

She was able to finish up her meal and she got up with her plate and started to clean it in the kitchen. While she was cleaning, Kyubey placed the tablet on the floor and looked to the magical girl for a conversation.

Kyubey: "Homura Akemi, you sure you're ready for your first night hunting Wraiths in America. It won't be easy…"

Homura turned to him and told him that she got it.

Homura: "Your irony is starting to bother me, Kyubey. Don't forget, I had experience in hunting Witches before the Law of Cycles was created. I know how to handle Wraiths with one shot."

Kyubey sighed and could tell that Homura is starting to get cocky.

Kyubey: "Still, you have to be careful this time. Though Jasper isn't like Mitakihara, there is a slight chance that there will be eyewitnesses noticing your actions. This would be very worse if Jackson Darby and his friends might see you."

Homura stopped washing the dishes and was silent about it. She just met Jack and his friends and it is starting to become a problem. If by any chance they spot her fighting Wraiths, it will become a disaster for all of them. Giving out a deep sigh, she told him that it wouldn't be a problem.

Homura: "Don't worry; I'll keep my fight against Wraiths in the dark. Those three won't know anything about my life's work."

She soon finished cleaning and placed the dish into the washing machine. As soon as she was done, she turned to Kyubey and was ready.

Homura: "So… Ready to hunt down Wraiths."

The creature sighed and responded the best he could.

Kyubey: "Why ask such a question when you already know the answer."

Homura smirked and flinged her hair, lifting her hand to reveal her ring on her middle finger.

Homura: "Then let us begin!"

The ring glowed as the Soul Gem popped up, starting her hunt for Wraiths. Of course, her first mission would take a change for the worse.

* * *

 **That's all for Chapter Three. A bit of a slice of life before the real action begins. It might be a bit much, but it is something to introduce the characters and setting. A little warm up before the real action starts. Which by the way, the next chapter would be Homura hunting for Wraiths, but things took a sudden turn when and old enemy of Magical Girls arrive and Jack, Raf, and Miko are in the middle of it. What would Homura do? Stay tune and see for yourself. Merry Late Christmas and Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	4. Witch Hunt

**So… I just saw the trailer for the new Transformers movie, The Last Knight and my response… Well… I'm not very hyped by this. Let me explain.**

 **See, when the first Transformers movie came in 2007, I was stoked to see an actual movie coming out. I did enjoy the movie, but when I watched it a bit more, I could tell that Michael Bay rarely care of the franchise and use this as an excuse to make a military movie where humans are the heroes and the Autobots were just there for background. Sure I enjoy the movie, but I wish that there 'd been more of it. Especially since the next two movies were still good, but copy and pasted to annoy the Transformers fans.**

 **Now Age of Extinction did fix up a few issues, and was mostly Transformers focus and we don't have Sheila Buff. But it still had the flaws that shouldn't have been there. Mainly the human military now the bad guys, the Apple parody of the knock off Transformers, and the useless boyfriend that shouldn't been there in the first place. And the situation does get worse when you kill off Ratchet of all bots, which pisses off a lot of fans! But this isn't new, oh no. Throughout the franchise, Jazz, Ironhide, and Wheeljack got killed, while other Transformers we saw might have been killed off in between those said movie. And by seeing the trailer for the new movie, my optimism is really starting to annoy me when you see Optimus attacking to Bumblebee and looks like he was going to kill him. … I'm not happy about this.**

 **Just looking back, the Transformers franchise is going through a terrible few years. We had that Age of Extinction movie that no one wanted, the mishandling of Robots in Disguise on Cartoon Network (#WherearetheGoodCartoons?), and now this movie. And I'm afraid that this franchise is on life support and this movie would be the one pulling the plug. Will I watch the Last Knight? I would just to see the transformers and coming up with ideas for my own third season. Still, I feel like this is going to be a disaster just like the other Transformers movies. But who knows, maybe this movie would get us wrong and it would live through our expectations. I mean the last movie was a slight improvement, just a slight. Let's hope for the best.**

 **Let's take a look at what happened at the last chapter. Looking at it, it seems really fair. Three full reviews and around two hundred hits. Not a bad start, but I'm certain it would do better. Guess I have to wait and see how much it would fair with this chapter I have.**

 **On this chapter of Madoka Prime, Homura is on a Wraith hunt as she on her first night on the states. But when she detected a familiar foe, she had to stop it from taking lives. Unfortunate for her, three of her new friends got dragged in and now she would have to protect them. What's she going to do? Let's read and see.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **This is going to be the first action chapter and this one will have a Witch involved. Now to give off some explanation, I want this chapter to be like the episode of Magica, 'Miracles and Magic are Real'. I really wanted to make it like this, but with a few differences here and there. Also, there are those readers that asked if Homura would have her stockpile of weapons. Well, this action scene would explain it as I had some things plan.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Madoka Magica.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Witch Hunt

It was already dark as the people in Jasper were going to settle in for the night. In the suburban area of the town, the streets were quiet with a couple of cars passing by. But in one of the houses that Homura past earlier in the day, a window at the side opened up and someone climbed out of it. That someone was the teen girl in with the red hair all done up in a spiky ponytail. But something was wrong with her as she looked a little out of it. Her eyes were in a daze and she was in some sort of hypnotic trance. But on her neck looks like a little picture of a little flame with a devilish face, and it was sparkling on the surface. It was almost felt she was compelled to follow whatever the voice in her head is telling her to go. So in a bit of stagger, she walked out of the house and headed to where the voice is directing her.

* * *

Not far from Jasper, there was a mountain hill in the middle of the desert. But what the mountain was is an old missile silo and it is being housed by occupants that are not of this world. That is the Autobots base of operations, Autobot Outpost Omega One. Inside the main hub, the three Autobots and their human companions were hanging around the human lounge while Ratchet was at the monitors looking into any energon readouts. The three human companions were talking about Homura while the three heard it and was amazed.

Bulkhead: "Get out! You're telling me that this Homura dooped the math teacher? Man, I heard this teacher was rough, but I never think that someone would teach him a lesson."

Miko waved it off while playing with the controller and explained about it.

Miko: "You know it, Bulk. That math teacher was a bit of a glitch, but Homura really gave him what for. Not only did she know that all three answers were wrong, but she gave out the correct one. She's really good!"

Raf than butted in spoke about her more.

Raf: "That's not the half of it. Turns out, Homura is really good at everything else. Athletics, calculus, social studies, pretty much everything! I never seen someone with such accomplishments in my life."

Bumblebee whistled and beeped about it.

Bumblebee: _**(She's really that good? And I thought we Cybertronians are advance, but this girl is something else.)**_

Cee gave a chuckle, as she didn't think of this as well.

Arcee: "Indeed. These humans have so many surprises up their sleeves. Guess there's more to them than meets the eyes."

Jack shrugged it off and decided to explain about that.

Jack Darby: "Well, most humans are specially gifted. Homura is one of those gifted. Quite lucky mom and I were able to have her around."

The group was quiet around the base until Miko came up with an idea.

Miko: "Hey! You know what? I got a great idea! Why don't we bring Homura here? I mean, she's so down to Earth and is really good with pretty much everything. I think it would be best she hangs out with us."

The room was completely quiet they all starred at her with serious looks. Ratchet then over heard it and turned to her, a little irate about it.

Ratchet: "Are you out of your fragging mind?! It's bad enough that we have to look after you three. But bringing in another? That's just asking for trouble!"

Miko turned to the doctor and tried to reason with him.

Miko: "Oh, come on, Ratchet. Homura wouldn't cause too much of trouble. Heck, you won't even know that she's here."

Jack rolled his eyes around and explained why Homura can't be with the team.

Jack Darby: "Miko, Homura doesn't know about the Autobots. I mean the reason why we're here is because we got involved in their war by accident. Well… at least Raf and I were. You sort of followed me and Arcee and saw her transform."

The Japanese girl turned to him and explained where she was living.

Miko: "Uh… Jack…? If I remember correctly, Homura is living with you. Which means that Arcee stays there too on a few occasions."

Jack Darby: "Yeah? Well that doesn't mean that Arcee transforms in front of her on the go. We are trying to keep this war a secret and having Homura involved will jeopardize the team more so than ever."

Arcee witnessed the two arguing and thought she heard enough. Getting between the two, she got on Jack's side.

Arcee: "Jack does have a point. You three are a servo full before, but do you think it's wise having another one in the base? I could only imagine how hard it is trying to make sure all four of you are safe. That would complicate your safety even more."

Miko looked up to the femme and tried to get her on her side.

Miko: "But as long as she is in the base, than you guys have nothing to worry about."

Arcee rolled her optics around and thought of the times Miko storms into the ground bridge many times before.

Arcee: "Says the troublemaker that continuously runs into the bridge and nearly gets herself killed ten times over."

Miko was taken back and complained about the two-wheeler's remarks.

Miko: "What was that…?"

Just as things couldn't get much worse, a booming voice came out of the blue and stopped the argument.

Optimus Prime: "I could agree with Jack and Arcee."

Everyone stopped what they're doing and they all turned to a huge figure decked in red and blue and had a mature and wise look. That bot was Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and last of the Primes destined to take down Megatron. Arcee saw him and backed away, giving a quick bow to him.

Arcee: "Optimus…"

The Prime than approach Miko and gave his own words of wisdom.

Optimus Prime: "As Autobots, it is our sworn duty to protect humanity from the Decepticons and their conquest in ruling this planet. Which means that we have to keep our war discrete as quietly as possible. You three were brought here for protection due to the three of you being witnesses and would be considered targets for the Cons. If this Homura gets drag in as well, then we would have to bring her in for her own safety. However, I highly doubt that it would happen anytime soon. Which is why she mustn't know of our existence."

Miko heard him and gave a deep sigh, knowing that this was a fruitless endeavor.

Miko: "Right… I got it… We have to keep you guys a secret and not let the new girl in on it. But still, what happens if what you say is true. You know damn well that the Decepticreeps know where we live and would hunt us down if they like. That would include Homura as well."

Optimus Prime: "Even if they know who you three are and where you live. It doesn't mean that they know the location of our base. Just as long as our secret is hidden, I'm certain the town of Jasper, along with Homura, would be well protected. Even if it means us working in the shadows."

Miko heard that and gave herself a pout, knowing that what she said came into deaf audio receptors.

Miko: "Sigh… Fine… If you want to leave Homura in the dark, it's fine by me. Guess having Homura around won't be such a good idea."

As soon as she said that, Bulkhead approached her from behind and told her that it's time to go.

Bulkhead: "Speaking of protection, it's almost curfew. You know what that means? Time to head on home for you."

Miko looked back and was getting a little annoyed.

Miko: "Aw… Already? But I was in the zone!"

She shook the controller to let him know what she was enjoying herself in the games. Bulkhead though looked to her and knows her game.

Bulkhead: "No buts, missy. You know how your host parents feel about you staying up late. You need to be at home before bedtime."

Miko glared at him and didn't like how he said it.

Miko: "Phft… Whatever…"

She then tossed the controller down and turned off the gaming console, still bummed that she has to leave the base.

Miko: "Seriously…? I have to be at home by bedtime? What am I? Six?"

Bumblebee looked to Raf and told him the same.

Bumblebee: _**(I should take you home too, Raf. Can't have your family getting worried about you.)**_

Raf looked up to him and nodded in agreement.

Raf: "Not a problem, I need to study for the next test. Even though it's not until next week, I need to be prepared."

He soon closed off his laptop and hurried down the stairs as well. Arcee then turned to Jack and told him to come at wall.

Arcee: "You too, partner. I can't have your mom and Homura waiting for you all night."

Jack looked to her and followed her advice as well.

Jack Darby: "Sure thing, Cee."

Soon enough, all three humans came down the stairs while their Autobot friends transformed into their vehicle modes to let them in. Once they were in, both Bulkhead and Bumblebee already left while Jack looked up to Optimus to say his farewell.

Jack Darby: "Night Optimus, we'll see you tomorrow."

Optimus looked down to the human friend and responded.

Optimus Prime: "Goodnight, Jack. Have a safe journey back home."

Jack simply waved as he mounted on Arcee and put his helmet on. As soon as the two-wheeler revved her engine, she left the base, following behind the other two. As the area was completely empty, Ratchet groaned and didn't like the idea on another human in the base.

Ratchet: "Oh, the nerve of Miko. Thinking it's a great idea to bring another human in? Having these three is bad enough, but one more could complicate things around here, especially since we're in the middle of a war."

Optimus soon approached the medic and let him know that there was the chance that it would happen.

Optimus Prime: "I appreciate your concern Ratchet. But giving how far we've come, we haven't made it without the help of our human companions."

Ratch turned to him and was a bit shocked by that news.

Ratchet: "Optimus, you're not saying that you would be considering having another human here, giving the situation we're all in?"

The Prime starred him down and explains about it in detail.

Optimus Prime: "Think of it like this, if we didn't bring these three in, then we would've been offline for a few number of reason. It is them that protected us, as much as we protected them. If there is a chance that another human would be endanger and we have to bring them in, I know that this human will be of some use to us. Maybe this Homura is just like the others… More to them than meets the eyes."

The two looked back to the tunnel as they wondered if this Homura could be of any use. Boy how close they are in knowing the truth.

* * *

Returning to Jasper, Homura was in the alleyways of the town, starting her scouting for Wraiths close by. She was holding her Soulgem at the palm of her hand while Kyubey was walking by her side, looking to the gem as well.

Kyubey: "Aw… That's very interesting."

He could see the gem glowing lowly as it was detecting something.

Kyubey: "Looks like you were right about your theory. Judging by the emanated light, there truly are Wraths within this desert around the town."

Homura turned to him and was pleased with her work.

Homura: "Was I ever wrong. I've done so much research on Wraiths and what I can gather is that they thrive in mass and deserts that are the pure breeding ground for them. And the desert in the western part of the United States are a huge part of the breed."

Kyubey turned to Homura and was impressed by her work.

Kyubey: "Oh Homura, sometimes your intelligence completely baffles me. It is no wonder why you always try to save Madoka anyway possible."

Homura turned to him and reminded him that her multiple failed attempts.

Homura: "And look how well went. No matter how much I tried; no matter what strategy I use, it always ends badly for me. And even if Madoka made that wish to save all magical girls, it still ends with me not saving her."

Kyubey nodded and understood what she meant.

Kyubey: "But Madoka's sacrifice has changed everything within this world and all worlds between it. If she didn't make that wish, then this world just like any other world would have nothing but Witches and Familiars. After all, you were the one that helps Madoka in making that wish."

Homura heard that and turned away. Thought it was Madoka that made the wish, she was the one that told her of the truth and helped her in wishing to be a god to save all magical girls.

Homura: "I suppose some of it is true. Admitting that we were not from the same timeline helped her in saving all girls. Guess I would be happy in changing Madoka's destiny in some other way."

Just as she thought of that, her Soulgem started to glow wildly as it caught her attention. Looking to it, she noticed that the glow was high and sparkles around it. Blinking, her eyes grew wide and realized what it was.

Homura: "Wait! That glow… It can't be… The glow of the gem is that of… a Witch!"

Kyubey heard her and was shocked by that, despite his facial expression.

Kyubey: "A Witch? Here in this world? It can't be. The Law of Cycles would've just brought the girl from grief before the Soul gem change. Don't tell me this one was left forgotten?"

Homura looked right at the gem and realized it could be trouble.

Homura: "It doesn't matter. We need to find this Witch and stop it before any lives get sucked into its wrath. This way!"

Closing off her hand, she made a mad dash and ran through the alleyway with Kyubey following behind. They continued to run and make a right to follow the residue of the Witch, hoping they can stop it before its too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack, Raf, and Miko were heading to their own homes with their Autobot friends driving them into Jasper. As they were driving, Miko looked out of the side window and was very silent the whole drive. Bulkhead saw her through the dashboard mirror and was a little worried about her.

Bulkhead: "Hey, Miko? You're all right? You seem a little quiet the whole trip."

Miko looked down to the steering wheel and sighed to herself.

Miko: "Sorry Bulk. I'm fine. It's just that I'm a bit bummed over the fact that we can't have Homura join the party."

The Wrecker heard her argument and could understand why.

Bulkhead: "I know you want this new girl to be part of this team, but it's Optimus's orders. We can't bring her into the base unless she gets caught in a Con attack. Unless something like that happens, what we can only do only do is look after her in disguise."

The girl groaned and didn't like it.

Miko: "Yeah… Yeah… I got the message. No Homura in the base. And to think I want her to hanging with us more."

By then, she could hear Arcee on the comm. system and was in agreement.

Arcee: "Bulk and Optimus does have a point, Miko. Homura might be new to the town, but she can't get involved in our war unless something happens. Until then, I'll be looking out for her at the house."

Miko looked down to the screen and could tell that she was listening.

Miko: "I got the message! Sheesh… You sound a lot like my mother…"

Back to Arcee, she was at the lead now with Jack on her. Jack listened to the conversation and was smirking a little.

Jack Darby: "That's Miko… Never getting what she wants."

Arcee looked to him through the review mirror and was in agreement.

Arcee: "No matter what we say to her, she will never give up."

Jack looked down to her and was a little sorry for her.

Jack Darby: "Still, even if Miko was desperate, it would be neat if Homura was at the base. Could make things interesting around there."

Arcee heard him and thought that was a bit much.

Arcee: "Especially after Optimus says not to?"

Jack Darby: "Well, think around it, Homura seems like the perfect girl anyone would want. Smart, athletic, always kind. It's almost as if she had done it her entire life. If she was at the base, she might be able to help out in anyway. I'm certain that she would keep you guys a secret."

As they were driving, Arcee was quiet and wondered if she could tell him of what she noticed. When she saw the creature and not him. Sure she believes it's nothing to worry about, but it was nagging her since this morning. And if Jack didn't see that thing, than it could be really confusing. So making her decision, she decided to tell him.

Arcee: "Um… Jack?"

Jack looked down to the console where she was speaking and replied.

Jack Darby: "Yeah Cee? What is it?"

Arcee: "There's something I want to speak to you about Homura."

As they were talking, the light at the crossway turned red and all three vehicles stopped, waiting for it to turn green. None of them weren't aware that someone was staggering by so slowly as Jack was curious about what his partner was saying.

Jack Darby: "What about her?"

Arcee: "Well, have you notice anything out of the ordinary when she came to the house yesterday?"

Jack gave it some thought and answered her question.

Jack Darby: "No… Not really… Homura seems to be acting normal and there's nothing off about her the moment she came in. Why you ask?"

Arcee was taken back by this sudden news, as she didn't believe that her own partner didn't see the creature the moment she came in. How is this possible? Has he not noticed it at all? Knowing this, she told him of what she saw.

Arcee: "Well… It's just me, but I swore I saw what looked like a strange-"

Just as she was going to explain herself, Jack looked up and notices someone slowly shuffling down the road. Squinting his eyes he realized whom the person was and interrupted the femme.

Jack Darby: "Hey! Is that Sierra?"

Cee stopped where she was and turned her review mirror to see the street. There she saw Sierra slowly walking towards someplace.

Arcee: "What the…"

Soon enough, Jack dismounted on her and took off his helmet in confusion. Than both doors of Bulk's and Bee's vehicle forms opened up and Miko and Raf came out, observing her walking down the street.

Raf: "You're right. That is Sierra. What is she doing out this time of night? Curfew has already started?"

Miko rubbed the back of her head and was curious about it as well.

Miko: "Maybe she's sleepwalking. I mean endless hours of cheerleading practice can really tire you out."

Raf took a closer look and noticed that that's not the case.

Raf: "I don't think so. Her eyes are still opened, but they look a little off. It's almost like she's in a trance or something."

Jack looked on and decided to help her out.

Jack Darby: "Either way, we need to go and check on her to see if she's fine."

He soon turned to Arcee and asked for a favor.

Jack Darby: "Arcee, think you and the others return to the base while we look after her?"

The two-wheeler turned her review mirror to him and was a bit puzzled by that question.

Arcee: "You sure it's a good idea? We still haven't gotten you guys home yet."

Jack told her that everything was all right.

Jack Darby: "Our homes aren't far from here. We'll walk her to hers than we'll head to ours. There's nothing to be worried about."

The two-wheeler was quiet and wondered if that would be all right. They can't just let them be out on their own without their guardians, especially if they are near the houses. But this is Sierra he's talking about and having her in a car without a driver could raise some eyebrows. So she gave up and responded to his plea.

Arcee: "All right. We'll let you take Sierra home with you. Just call me when you get back to yours. You know that mom and I worry if you are not around."

Jack smiled and told her that it will be all right.

Jack Darby: "Not to worry, Arcee. We won't run into any trouble. I promise. C'mon guys, let's get to Sierra."

The two turned to him and nodded, leaving their guardians behind to get to their schoolmate. As they were leaving, Bumblebee was a little weary and spoke to the two-wheeler about it.

Bumblebee: _**(Are you sure it's wise to leave them here? Maybe we should go and help them.)**_

Cee heard him and told him that it was all right.

Arcee: "Naw… It's best these three handle their own kind. Besides, we need to keep a low profile. Now let's return to base and call it a day."

Soon enough, the three turned back and return to base with Arcee turning on her holoform to blend in. As they were leaving, Jack, Raf, and Miko were running to Sierra to see if she is fine.

Jack Darby: "Hey! Sierra! What are you doing outside? Curfew is in effect tonight. You should be home by now!"

Sierra just kept walking, barely listening to what Jack said. He was a little concerned about it as he kept on heading to her. Once the three surrounds the student, Jack got in front of her and blocked her path, shaking her out of it.

Jack Darby: "Sierra? Snap out of it! It's me, Jack!"

Sierra slowly looked up to Jack with that dead stare in her eyes and had that strange smile on her face.

Sierra: "Oh… Hey there, Jack… What a lovely evening… Don't you think…?"

Jack heard her and realized something wasn't right. He knew Sierra in school and there's no way that she would act like that. It's almost like she wasn't herself."

Jack Darby: "Sierra…? Are you all right? You're not acting like yourself."

Miko looked on and was in agreement with her friend. Getting in front of her, she waved her hand in front of her face and tried to get her attention. Seeing this, she was concerned about it as well.

Miko: "Huh… Lights are on, but nobodies home. Freaky…"

She soon noticed the mark on her neck and was a bit curious.

Miko: "Okay… Since when did Sierra have a tattoo on her neck? And why is it glittering?"

Jack heard her and peaked to her neck to see that flame with a devilish face shining through. This is starting to worry him as he looked to Sierra for some answers.

Jack Darby: "Sierra, are you feeling okay? Do you even know where are you going?"

Sierra gave him a cold empty stare and pondered about what he said.

Sierra: "Where I'm going, you ask?"

She than remembered something as the mark is somehow trying to sway her in.

Sierra: "Ah… That's right… I'm going somewhere wonderful. That's where…"

Jack blinked and was a little confused by that response.

Jack Darby: "Somewhere… Wonderful…?"

Sierra: "Oh, yes. And you must simply come along! You and your friends! You'll see, you will be happy of where you're going. Follow me…"

She soon walked away and headed to this location she was going. The three looked to her walking away and was still a bit off by all of it.

Raf: "Okay… Something tells me that Sierra isn't acting like herself."

Miko crossed her arms and looked to him for the obvious of questions.

Miko: "Really…? And what gave that away?"

Jack though decided to follow her just to keep her safe.

Jack Darby: "Let's go after her. Whatever has happened to her might have something to do with that mark on her neck."

So he hurry on ahead and try to catch up with Sierra. Both Raf and Miko looked to each other and decided to follow his advice. The three slowly went after Sierra, as she was hypnotized in coming to this place. That place what looked like an old lumber mill factory with warehouses used to store lumber. As they were walking, they soon noticed another person headed towards one of the warehouses. And than another. And another. And another. Soon enough, a small group was walking down to this warehouse as they all have the same mark as Sierra. The three looked on and was a little worried about what is around them.

Raf: "This is creepy… It looks like most of the town is coming here."

Miko: "Tell me about it. I heard of a cult following but this is ridiculous. Maybe you should start calling your mom, Jack. I bet none of this is normal."

Jack though raised his hand and told them that this was nothing.

Jack Darby: "Let's not jump to conclusions. I don't want to waste mom's time in coming here for no reason. Let's wait and see where this is going."

The two nodded, but was still nervous on the whole thing. Soon enough, the three was with the small group in the warehouse as the door closed behind them. Miko looked behind and didn't like where this was going.

Miko: "I got a bad feeling about this."

The hacker than smelled something in the air as it has the most toxic of aromas.

Raf: "Wait… What's that smell…?"

Jack sniffed it as well and realized what it is.

Jack Darby: "It smells like… gas."

Soon enough, the lights were turned on and the three saw something they never expected. There was a stage in front of them that has a huge pile of discarded wood, wide logs, and broken piles of lumber that was thrown away. Two of them were drenching the wood in gas, as there were multiple tanks around them. Standing in behind the wood is what looks like the person in charge of the lumber mill and had his arms raised to the sides while the people that gather got into a standing prayer. Jack, Raf, and Miko looked around and find all this completely creepy as the guy behind the piles of wood started a weird sermon.

"Brothers and Sisters! We are all gathered here to embark on a journey of eternal happiness. Where we will be free of pain, of misery, and of suffering. But in order for us to leave, our souls must leave our own bodies that have been holding us back. In order to do this, we must burn our bodies so our souls can escape."

He than went into his pocket and took out a lighter. Opening the top, he stretched his arm to the side and finished his sermon.

"Brothers and Sisters! The time has come to leave this dark and cruel and world and unite in one of happiness and freedom! Join me as we burn our false existence away!"

He hit the igniter a couple of times just to form a light, but only got sparks in the process. The three kids saw this and realized what is really going on.

Raf: "Oh no… This is not good… He is going to burn the whole place down with us in it!"

Miko heard him and was in shock.

Miko: "Seriously?! They want to kill themselves?! That's sick!"

Jack looked to the lighter and decided to interrupt it.

Jack Darby: "Whatever is going on, we need to stop this. I'm going for that lighter."

He was about to rush up the stage to grab it. But as he did, Sierra blocked him off with her arm and stopped him dead in his tracks. Jack looked up to see Sierra glaring him with a cold stare and told her to move.

Jack Darby: "Sierra? What are you doing?! Let me through!"

Sierra looked to him with told him that she couldn't do it.

Sierra: "This is a special ceremony. It cannot be interrupted."

Jack could tell that she really wasn't herself and tried to snap her out of it.

Jack Darby: "Listen Sierra, they are going to set this place on fire! If I don't stop it, this whole place is going to burn with us in it."

Sierra than smiled and was in pure delight.

Sierra: "That's right! And than we will all be going to a magical place where we won't have to feel so much pain and suffering!"

She than clamped her hands to his and kept going with her false revelation.

Sierra: "Don't you see how much of an opportunity we have? We can finally leave these worthless bodies that hold us back and have our souls free from the torment we all had been through. Oh Jack, in a few minutes, you can finally understand."

Jack blinked a couple of times as everyone gathered around them and clapped strangely. Jack though didn't like this and tries to get out.

Jack Darby: "Sorry, but I prefer a miserable life than dieing!"

With force, he shoved Sierra off of him, breaking himself free and letting her land on the other patrons. He soon rushed up on the stage and quickly grabs the lighter from the person's hands. Once he got it, he stopped and turned to see the host of this twisted event turned and was extremely pissed.

"Heathen! He interrupted the sermon! Stop him and bring me back my tool of salvation!"

Jack heard that and turned to see the small group with a simplified look on their faces. Realizing, the situation, he stood there motionless and didn't think of a plan further than this.

Jack Darby: "This did not go as I planned…"

The crowd soon gathered and walked after him with their arms reaching out to him. Jack backed away and wondered how he was going to escape this. Soon enough, his prayers are answered as a stream of white foam came out of nowhere and doused the front of them completely. Turning to the right, he could see Miko with the fire extinguisher in her hands spraying with Raf behind her.

Miko: "Jack! This way!"

He heard her and jumped off the stage, running to the two as she kept on spraying them with extinguisher foam. By the time the extinguisher was empty and she tossed it away the three ran away from these people. But no matter where they go to, there was no way out as the door to the warehouse was closed.

Raf: "There's no way out!"

Miko: "Yeah, we all noticed it. There's got to be a way in keeping us safe."

The three backed up as the brainwashed masses slowly got closer. Jack though didn't notice the door behind them until his fingers brushed the knob. Looking to the door, he decided to find a place to hide."

Jack Darby: "Quickly, inside!"

He soon turned the knob and opened the door, letting the three in easily. Darby quickly closed the door as hold it tightly as the small crowd tried to push through the door. Quickly, he locked the door and backed up as a few of them knocked on the door violently. The three backed away as they were safe, for the moment.

Jack Darby: "Phew… That was close…"

Miko though looked around and could tell that they were in storage, which is filled with buzz saws and other sharp objects.

Miko: "Uh, Jack…? You sure this is a good place to hide?"

Jack turned to her and told her that it's a better option.

Jack Darby: "It's better than being out there."

Raf soon approached him and asked what transpired.

Raf: "What's going on? Why did all those people try to attack us? What's gotten into them?"

Jack turned to him and was confused by this as well.

Jack Darby: "I… I don't know. But I think now is the time to get some help."

He soon took out his phone and called his mom for some help. Once he made the call, he could hear his mom on the other end.

June Darby: "Hey honey. Are you home?"

The Darby however didn't want to talk about it and told her of the situation.

Jack Darby: "No time to talk, mom. We have a situation here. Miko, Raf, and I are at the old lumber mill at Jasper. Something strange is going on. There are people that started to act suicidal, including Sierra. We're going to need some ambulances down here and keep them sedated."

But as he was speaking to her, the three didn't notice something strange around them and the phone was starting to loose reception.

June Darby: _"What? Can you say-"_ ***static*** _"-gain? You're bre-"_ ***static*** _"You said you were at the lumb-"_

Soon enough, the phone was cut off as Jack was in a panic.

Jack Darby: "Mom? Mom?! Are you there? Speak to me!"

Still, he couldn't get nothing as his phone went dead with no reception.

Jack Darby: "Scrap… The line is dead. How is that possible? This phone got good reception."

His friends heard that and were a little scared about it. Miko though noticed something behind her and turned to see the storage was getting a little wavy.

Miko: "Guys… I think we're in trouble."

The two turned around and wondered what she mentioned. That's when they saw the wavy designs on the storage, followed by a rip out of thin air. They were all blinded by the light coming from the tear, as they closed their eyes. When they were able to open them, they soon saw something quite baffling. All around them, the storage is gone and they were in was looked like a childish drawing of a city that was on fire, similar to the Chicago Fire with red, orange, and yellow flames as crayons. Getting their backs to each other and were very confused by it all.

Miko: "Uh… Where are we? What are we doing here? Weren't we just in storage?"

Jack looked around at this very strange place and was confused by it.

Jack Darby: "No clue… But I got a bad feeling about this."

Raf was starting to get scared as he got close to his friends. Just then, he noticed something from the distance and pointed to it.

Raf: "Wait. What's that?"

The two turned to what Raf was pointing it and some a lot of shadows from the distance. Getting a closer look at them, he soon noticed that it looks like penciled drawn chibi demons all colored in black with red eyes and pitchforks. The three watched on and didn't have a clue what they are.

Miko: "This is bad…"

Jack looked on and knew that they are bad.

Jack Darby: "I don't want to wait to find out. Let's get out of here!"

The three turned to make a run for it, but was blocked off when they saw more of the little drawn devils. Looking for another possible way out, they could see that there was no way out.

Miko: "Scrap! We're surrounded! What do we do?"

Jack looked on and didn't know what to do.

Jack Darby: "I… I don't know… I really don't know…"

Raf was struggling as he was starting to doubt what's going on.

Raf: "Hey… Guys…? Am I dreaming…? Is this a dream, is it? If it is, can you wake me up?"

Jack looked down to him and tried to calm him.

Jack Darby: "If this is a dream, then we would be seeing the same thing."

The devils stood their ground and decided to strike while the striking is good. In a matter of moments, they pounced and flew right to them, with their pitchforks ready to pierce their skins. The three quickly got to covering, knowing that there's no way in surviving this. And to think, they left their Autobot friends behind, not realizing the dangers they faced. But as they were bracing for anything, time immediately stopped as none of them didn't know that there were multiple bullets that came out of the blue, only to stop near the faces of the badly drawn demons. Once time resumed, the bullets hit their faces and they exploded at the same time. The three just stood there in cover, as they didn't expect what happened around them. When nothing happened, they looked up and noticed that the devils are gone and were very confused.

Miko: "Uh… What just happened? Shouldn't we be dead by now?"

Jack looked on and was just as bewildered as his friends.

Jack Darby: "Well whatever happened, they are gone now. Maybe they decided to leave."

Just as he thought of it, he soon heard the voice of a familiar friend.

Homura: "No… That was I."

They heard that and turned to the direction of the voice and saw a shadow with the colored burning buildings. Walking out of the shadows, it was Homura in her magical girl attire and was dropping an SG-552 rifle to the side. The group looked on and was more shocked by it.

Jack Darby: "What the… Homura?! What are you doing here?!

Miko then looked at the outfit she was wearing and asked about that.

Miko: "And what's with the getup?"

Homura could see the three with their duped faces and didn't think that they would be here from the start.

Homura: "Jack… Raf… Miko… You are the last people I expect to be here."

Jack still find it very off and had no words to this.

Jack Darby: "The last people to be here? You mean you know? Okay, what's going on here? How do you know about this?"

The magical tried to explain about it, until another voice was heard next to her.

Kyubey: "Oh dear… This is bad…"

The three heard it and looked down to see Kyubey walking next to her.

Kyubey: "You said that you can't let your new friends know of this, and yet here they are. Now what do we do?"

They all blinked as they have no idea what was really going on.

Miko: "Whoa! Did that cat just talk? Better yet, is that even a cat?"

Homura looked to Miko and rolled her eyes around, knowing that she has to explain a lot of what happened to them. But her main objective is to destroy this witch no matter what. Yet what to do with them? She can't leave them on their own, as they could still be in danger. So thinking this through, she came up with the only option.

Homura: "Look, I'll explain everything later. But right now, I might need you to stay with me while I find the Witch."

Approaching them, she stick her hand into the time shield and took out an M90 shotgun out of thin air. Heading to Jack, she gave it to him and asked if he could use it.

Homura: "Do you know how to use this?"

Jack looked to the weapon, still confused by how she can pull something like that? But giving the situation they're in, he might as well trust her. So he took it and answered back.

Jack Darby: "Uh… Sure. I saw plenty of movies. Just point and shoot."

Miko though was a bit upset and complained about it.

Miko: "Hey! Why didn't I get a gun?!"

Homura turned to her and gave her a solid answer to that.

Homura: "Giving what I heard about you, I fear of what would happen if you get a hold of a weapon.

Miko slouched down and wasn't happy about it

Miko: "Aw…"

She soon turned to Jack and told him to stay close.

Homura: "Stick with me. Once I put a stop to this Witch, than I'll start explaining everything you need to know."

Jack heard her and nodded in agreement.

Jack Darby: "Right then… Guess we don't have much of a choice."

Homura then turned around and ran to the direction of the Witch with Kyubey following her. Both Miko and Raf got between Jack and was still confused by all of this.

Raf: "Kay… Am I seeing things? What's Homura doing here? And how does she knows of all of this?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders as he decided to roll with it.

Jack Darby: "I don't know. But if we are to get out of this twisted world, we have to trust her."

Miko turned to him and was still curious.

Miko: "Trust here? Dude, she gave you're a freakin' shotgun out of that contraption on her arm. How does that count as trusting her?"

Jack turned to her and told her that they have no choice.

Jack Darby: "Well, it's better than staying here with those little awfully drawn things. Unless you have a plan of your own, I love to hear it."

Miko remained quiet, as she was still unsure of all of this.

Jack Darby: "Thought so… Let's get going before we loose her."

The three than ran to Homura and stayed behind her. They ran through the childishly drawn ally as they were trying to reach their target. Jack though wanted to ask a few questions, as he wanted to know more about what's happening around them.

Jack Darby: "Homura, exactly what's going on and what were those things that tried to attack us?"

Homura looked back to him and explained about those things.

Homura: "Those were familiars; servants of the Witch!"

Jack blinked and was a bit confused.

Jack Darby: "A Witch, you mean those old ladies with green skin and fly around in broomsticks?"

Homura: "They are not like what you think. Trust me, they are far worse than you can imagine."

Kyubey soon sensed something and warned the magical girl about it.

Kyubey: "Be careful! Familiars are approaching!"

Homura looked down and to him and than looking back up to see more of those black colored devils flying towards them with their pitchforks pointing to their heads. She went into her shield and took out a MAC11 to deliver a spray of bullets right at them. They were all killed by the assault as their path was cleared. They continued to run as they entered another badly drawn street. That's when they encountered more of them running and flying towards them at the ready. Homura looked to this and decided to put a stop to them.

Homura: "Wait here. I got this."

Just like that, the gears started to turn on the shield and with a quick click; she vanished out of thin air. The three blinked and was confused by that.

Miko: "What the…? Where did she go?"

Jack wondered that too as he didn't know what happened. But taking a closer look, he noticed a bunch of grenades materializing in mid air and dropped to the ground. Seeing this, he told everyone to duck.

Jack Darby: "Hit the deck!"

The three immediately duck their heads down. Almost immediately, the grenades exploded and sent the drawn creatures in the air. By the time they were flying, Homura reappeared and was taking a M-249 SAW rifle out of her shield and fired right at the creatures, spinning in a circle to take them all down. The few familiars that survived the assault fell straight to the three. Jack saw them coming down and got his shotgun out to fire a few shots. One by one, they were all taken down, with the last one coming straight toward them. He tried to shoot down one more, but his weapon was empty as he ran out of shells. Looking to his gun, he soon realized he was in trouble.

Jack Darby: "Scrap…"

The demon got close to them in the air and was going to pounce. But then, Homura appeared within the group and pointed her P229 pistol out of the shield and fired a single shot. That shot killed it and it broke apart in a matter of moments. Once she got that out of the way, she looked to Jack and handed her a box of ammo out of her shield and gave it to him.

Homura: "Don't waste your ammo. Conserve it as much as you can. Otherwise, you would be an easy target. Let's go."

She ran on ahead and starts to head down to the source of the familiars. The three looked on as Miko was a little curious about her.

Miko: "Kay… Why do I get the feeling that she's really a professional in this?"

Jack shook it off as he reloaded the shells as quickly as possible and told them to keep moving.

Jack Darby: "Let hurry and stay with Homura. I want to know what's really going on here."

The three caught up to Homura as they journey deeper through the childish burning town. The fight continued to get fierce as the familiars started to increase in numbers. Homura managed take them down with her small arsenal of weapons as she used an M19 55M rocket launcher to strike at the charging opposition and blowing them up completely. Then she took out her MP5 rifle to pick off the rest of them. But what she didn't know if that a few more came from behind and were ready to strike. Raf turned to see them and warned Jack about it.

Raf: "Jack! Behind us!"

He turned around and saw the little creatures attacking from behind. With his shotgun out, he fired a shell and the nearest one. Then he fired another shell at the next one. And then another. And another. Pretty soon, the back ally was cleared of the devilish characters except for one. That one demonic character looked to the three eagerly and rushed to them with its pitchfork at the ready. Jack saw this and aimed his shotgun right at it to fire. But as he did that, it jumped away from the hit and ran up the wall. Jack was caught by surprised of this and aimed and fired again, only this time, the creature jumped off one end of the wall and landed on another one. So he did it on more time and fired the next shot, but it jumped down to the floor and kept on running. Getting angry, he aimed and fired one more time. Sadly, his weapon was empty and he realized that he was in trouble. However, he decided to try an alternate option. Switching it up, he used his shotgun as a bat and did a quick swing to the familiar's head when it jumped up to get close. The creature soon hit a wall and vanished after the impact. Once it was gone, Jack smirked as Miko felt relieved by this. She soon turned and hit Jack on the shoulder for a job well done.

Miko: "Nice swinging arm, Jack. Didn't know you had it in you."

Jack shrugged it off and told her that it was nothing.

Jack Darby: "Been playing baseball when I was young. Can't believe I still have it."

Homura then approached him and was pleased with it as well.

Homura: "Not bad… For a normal person…"

Jack looked back and decided to share his own compliment.

Jack Darby: "You're not bad yourself. Depending on how you manage to fight like that."

Homura though turned away and answered as much as possible.

Homura: "Let's just say I have years of experience."

Kyubey than approached the four and deducted one thing.

Kyubey: "Hmm… The number of Familiars seems to increase dramatically. That could mean that the Witch is near."

Homura looked down and nodded in agreement.

Homura: "Understood. Let's keep moving."

She soon ran off with Kyubey by her side and Jack, Raf, and Miko followed behind. By the time they got closer, they could see a huge arena that isn't on fire. However, there is a blockade of badly drawn cherubs with pitchforks. Homura though decided to clear the path while vanishing at the same time multiple rockets appeared instantly. They all flew to the familiars and blew them all up on impact, destroying everything in one hit. Once the path is cleared, Homura reappeared with a multi rocket launcher on her shoulder and told everyone to keep moving.

Homura: "Area is cleared. Let's hurry to that door!"

They all rush to the door as it opened leading to another door. And another door. And another. And another. They pretty much went through a couple of doors with different designs and backdrops until they made it into the arena. By the time they were through, they could see something big in the middle. It looked like a huge creature has a scribbled body of a woman, but her head was a flame made out of red, orange, and yellow crayons. There were wings on her back and a tail swinging back and forth and she was holding a sharp pitchfork on one hand and a shield with a pentagram wrapped around the other arm. The huge creature turned to the group and a title appeared in Germen that says, _'Flammen-Göttin'_. Looking to it, Homura knew who it was.

Homura: "There. That's the witch."

The other three heard that and was shocked by it. Raf especially as he gulped at the sight of it.

Raf: "That's the thing that we're facing?"

Miko looked at it too and was very disturbed by it.

Miko: "Dude, that's creepy!"

Jack turned to Homura and was a little cautious about it.

Jack Darby: "Please don't tell me we're facing that thing, are we?"

Homura turned back and told them that it wasn't necessary.

Homura: "No. I'll go myself."

Jack blinked and realized what she's going to do.

Jack Darby: "What!? Are you kidding me?! Homura, that thing looks very dangerous! It could kill you!"

Others joined in and agreed with their friend.

Raf: "Jack is right! I don't know if you can take something on yourself! You need help!"

Miko: "And in the worse way too. That thing looks ready to attack!"

Homura though ignored their pleas and told them that it was all right.

Homura: "I can take care of myself. I faced Witches before. I know how to handle them."

She then took out a strange device out of her shield and tossed it in the middle of the group. It was soon activated and created an energy dome around them. The group was amazed by this as Homura explained about it.

Homura: "It is a prototype energy barrier I've managed to obtain back home. It will protect you."

She soon turned back, and was about to strike at the Witch. But before she could leave, Jack decided to wish her luck.

Jack Darby: "Hey! Homura?"

She turned to him and wondered what she wanted.

Jack Darby: "I don't know what's really going on. However, I do want to say, good luck."

Homura smiled and told him that everything will be all right.

Homura: "Not to worry Jack. Once I'm done with this Witch, I'll explain everything to you. Promise."

She soon turned back to the Witch and jumped down the ramp, landing on the main floor glowing purple wings appeared on her back for a soft landing before they could disappear. Looking up, she could see the witch starring down at her and raised her pitchfork in the air. Homura than got into a stance and was ready to fight.

Homura: "I'm sorry for your pain. But I can't let you harm anyone. If I have to fight you, than so be it."

Just than, multiple rocket launchers came out of the blue and landed on the ground standing up. Homura than activated her shield as the gears started to spin. When the gears stopped, time has stopped as she began the attack. Picking up one rocket launcher, she fired it as the rocket shell stopped the moment it was launched. Dropping that launcher, she went to the next one and fired another shell. And then another. And another. And another. Quickly, she fired all of her rocket launchers before deactivating her ability. Soon enough, there were waves of rockets pointing to the Witch, as they were ready to blow. Once time has resumed, the rockets flew towards that witch and they all blew up on impact. The Witch got pushed back and was wounded. But it wasn't destroyed as it pointed its pitchfork at the magical girl. The pitchfork than spews fire as it flew towards her. Homura ran for it as the flames chased her down. At the same time, she took out an M-29 OICW rifle and fired away at her target, spewing bullets to her. The Witch though used her shield to block off the attack while continued to spew the flames from her pitchfork. The fight was fierce as two opponents were evenly matched. Jack, Raf, and Miko watched on and was amazed by the fight.

Miko: "Whoa… Check it out! This new girl knows how to fight!"

Homura realized that this stalemate was getting very fruitless and has to come up with a different tactic. Activating her shield, she stopped and let the flames get near her. When they did, she vanished out of thin air as the flames hit the spot she was at. Of course, none of the kids notice it as Raf was a little weary about it.

Raf: "Uh… You were saying Miko?"

Jack though looked up and saw something up in the sky.

Jack Darby: "Wait! What's that up in the sky?"

The two looked up and wondered what he saw. Meanwhile, the Witch looked at the burnt spot and thought that the magical girl was gone. But than, some rounded projectiles started to rain down on her and exploded everywhere on impact. Turns out, it was Homura in the air as she was firing a 40 MM grenade launcher in her hands. She continued to fire more rounds as the Witch was bombarded by the assault, using her shield as an umbrella to protect herself from the blasts. The three watched in awe as Miko was cheering her on.

Miko: "Yeah! Go Homura! You rock!"

Homura didn't hear her from above, but she kept on attacking with everything in her disposal. But it still isn't enough as she was trying to figure out how to stop this Witch. The Witch though had enough as she pointed her pitchfork to her and spewed out more flames. Homura immediately teleported with her freeze time technique and jumped from one place to another. There was the one time that the flames got to her as she used her shield to protect herself. Looking down, she has come up with a way in stopping the witch. Teleporting away, the Witch looked around and wondered where she went to this time. Just then, Homura appeared and was drawing a sword in her hand and pierced through the skin of the Witch. It shrieked in absolute pain and was getting annoyed by her. With her free hand, the witch grabbed her by the body and lifted her up to her face. She soon tightened her grip as Homura struggled so much. The three kids saw her get caught and are now worried about her.

Jack, Raf, and Miko: "Homura!"

The magical girl looked down to the three with worried faces and told them that she's fine.

Homura: "Don't worry. I'm fine. You don't think I would go in head first without a plan, now. Did I?"

What really happened what that when Homura was riding up the Witch's arm that had the pitchfork, she silently dropped detonators on the arm and they were activated. By the time they all hit zero, they exploded in unison and traveled up her arm. The Witch felt that and screamed in absolute pain while the arm fell off and strange liquid like substance spewed out of the open whole. The anguish cause the which to let go of Homura as she fell gracefully to the floor. By the time she landed, the floor shook and cracked below her. Almost immediately, the floor exploded out and a powerful cannon came out of it. It took aim at the Witch as Homura opened fire on it, sending highly powerful rockets to the gut. The enemy soon flew when the rocket fired its boosters and was out of the arena and into the crayon like sky. Once it was over with, she smirked and decided to finish this.

Homura: "All right… Let's finish this!"

Removing her shield from her arm, she flew it high in the air as it glowed a purple color. Soon enough, the extended and turned into a bow that is similar to Madoka's but dark and has purple gems. It flew to the ground and Homura managed to grab it with her one hand. Getting into an archer stance, the bow extended and a magical string appeared. Pulling it back, a purple arrow materialized and she fired it right at the flying witch. The moment it connected, the witch exploded in the air as pieces rained down the burning terrain, extinguishing the crayon like fire. The three kids saw it all go down and was amazed with the performance. Miko especially as her jaw was agape and couldn't believe what she saw.

Miko: "Wow… That… Was… TOTALLY WICKED!"

Jack heard her and shrugged it off, as he wondered what's going to happen next. Homura meanwhile looked up and could see the Grief Seed that was floating in the air. As she was watching, she saw something very strange. There were some multi colored borders spinning in opposite directions with a window appearing in the middle. The window started to open up and a hand came out of it with little cuts on the arm. At the same time, the Grief Seed glowed and started to swirl around, shaping into a girl that was crying. The hand opened up and the offered the black glowing girl a chance to be happy. The girl stopped crying and looked up with eyes wide. Looking at the opened hand, she grabbed it and kissed the fingertips. Soon the black color turned to white as the girl was free from all the pain and suffering she had. She then stepped on the hand and was finally happy with herself as the arm drew away to the window. Once the arm got in, the windows closed tight and it and the spinning colored borders vanished away. Homura looked on and knew who that was as she whispered with her own breath.

Homura: "Better late then never. Huh, Madoka?"

By the time she said it, the world around them begins to ripple like water until they were back in the storage room of the Mill. The three saw it and was glad that they were back.

Jack Darby: "Thank goodness that nightmare is over. I thought for certain that we were going to be goners."

He soon turned to Homura and wanted to get serious, wanting some answers. By the time he stepped in through, Miko rushed passed him and approached Homura with so many questions in her head.

Miko: "Wow! That was super epic! I never thought you could kick some serious ass! So what are you? What were those powers? How did you get all those weapons into that shield thing of yours? What's with the bow and arrow? What type of creature is that next to you?"

Homura blinked and groaned to herself, knowing that this is the last person she wants to reveal her secret to. Jack immediately stepped in and decided to intervene.

Jack Darby: "Sorry about Miko. She's in a bit of a shock as we all are. Still, she's right about a lot of things. Now you promise us some answers of all of this, and we do want to hear them, right now."

Homura looked to him and could tell that he wanted to know what's really going on. Giving that they have seen too much already, there is no way in avoiding all of this. Even Kyubey looked to her and was in agreement.

Kyubey: "Looks like there's no way in getting out of this. Now what do we do?"

Homura looked down and gave a deep sigh, having her uniform change into her normal attire and looking to Jack.

Homura: "Jack, I know you want answers to what just transpired, so I will explain everything as much as I can."

By the time she said that, the four could hear sirens from the outside and knew that June pulled through with getting help. She heard that too and decided to save for later.

Homura: "But right now, I do believe it's best that we wait until we're alone. Can't explain it with everyone listening, right?"

Jack turned to her and was a little upset by that, but was understandable of the situation. Still, he glared to her and gave her fair warning.

Jack Darby: "All right, we'll wait until we are alone. But don't you forget about this, otherwise I don't know if I could trust you after all of this."

Homura nodded as they waited until someone comes to find them.

* * *

Outside of the lumber mill, multiple ambulances surround the area as doctors and paramedics was racing to the mill to find the people within the building. But not far from the incident, a mysterious female figure with a cloak and hood that conceals her face looked down as a gemstone of a white cross was dimly lit. Placing her hand on it, she sighed and knew what happened.

"Odd… Looks like the curse residue is extremely low. Perhaps whatever's in that place must've been defeated."

Just then, she heard a voice below her that knew what happened.

"Perhaps it's that new magical girl that appeared."

She looked down to see a strange cat like creature bunny ears that are sticking out of the cat ears and small bat wings on its back explaining about something.

"That girl must've gotten to it before we do. The Aurora was strong enough to bring her here before we got the chance to investigating. I suppose that your old age is really starting to show."

The woman chuckled a little and explained about it.

"Even if I'm much older, doesn't mean I haven't lost my touch. Still, this new Magical Girl could help make my life a bit more easier giving the Wraith problem I have."

The creature looked up and spoke of one more thing.

"Still, the least you could do is reveal yourself to her. Or have me talk to the Incubator that's with her. It would make things easier for us."

"She already knows who I am the moment we met. She doesn't know of what I really do. I will keep this secret from her when the time is right."

"And if she does figure something out about you."

"She won't. After all, I have an errand I need to attend to. Can't just keep him waiting, now can I?"

She soon turned around and jumped up high into the air, getting back to where she was. The creature sighed and knew this won't be good.

"Why do I get the feeling that things won't end well for both of us?"

The creature spreads its wings and flew high in the air after her. Nothing is known about the two, but there is one thing. That Homura isn't the only Magical Girl in Jasper.

* * *

 **That's it for chapter four, and oh man, looks like there was another Magical Girl in this town the whole time, an older one too, like adult old. Now I don't want to reveal this mysterious figure yet. I will be keeping that on hold until way into the story. Still, she will make a few cameos a couple of times throughout the story to help Homura out. So who is this mysterious magical girl? You would have to wait and see. Until then, the next chapter will be about Homura explaining to Jack, Raf, and Miko about what happened and the history of the Magical Girls. Stay Tune for that. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	5. History of Magical Girls

**Huh… Another short chapter… You know, I really like the way I portray this story. I mean, I usually have chapters as long as forty–fifty pages and now… Well… Seems like I'm getting the hang of it. I mean, there are many reasons on why I'm quickening some of the chapters. But I think I should keep that part in the dark, as it would tend to be a bit stupid. Regardless, I think my plan is working, as there is a lot of praise.**

 **And praise I have. Looking back at the last chapter, I got myself one review and over a hundred hits. Not so much than the last one, but I bet that it will keep piling up in the near future. The one review on the other hand is a bit picky. Now this reviewer, who goes by the name of accapela4lief, stated that I needed to improve on a few things. Mostly it involves the weapons I give to Homura and a clear description. Now I understand that the people need to know what type of weapons anyone was carrying, but to be fair, I've been using those types of writing styles for a long time. Heck, I started naming weapons and putting a list of these weapons back when I did my very first Fanfiction story. And while giving a clear descriptive of the weapon in particular could give some imagination, it means that I have to make more sentences just to extend the whole chapter. That is something I do not want. I'll tell you this though, if you see the name of one weapon and you wish to know what it looks like, head on down to Google and write the name of the weapon to see what they look like on Images. The last thing I want is to waste away on explaining more details.**

 **On the next chapter of Madoka Prime, Homura explains to Jack, Raf, and Miko what happened back at the mill and the history behind all of it. How will their reaction be when they hear it all? It could be a bit complicated for all of them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Madoka Magica**

* * *

Chapter Five: History of Magical Girls

Half an hour later, outside the lumber mill, medical personnel were busy with helping getting the civilians to the ambulances and bringing them to the hospital to be checked up. Those civilians were slowly waking up, confused with how they got to the mill, let alone what they were doing in between. As they were busy, Homura, Jack, Miko, and Raf were sitting at the curb beside the mill, as they were the first to be rescued, only they were locked in the storage room and didn't say anything about what happened. One of the medical paramedics approached them and spoke to them.

"You four all right? You were locked in that storage room for a while and the three of you were a little beat."

The three looked to the doctor and didn't was to explain what transpired. Homura though remained calm and decided to keep what transpired a secret.

Homura: "We are fine… We were just a little tired is all."

The doctor was quiet from all of that as he decided to let it slide.

"That's good to hear. The others we found must've been in a coma or something. From what they all say is that they were angry or depressed over something and the next thing they know is that they woke up in this warehouse with no memory of what happened. Even the owner of this lumber mill wasn't sure what's going on. Judging by the piles of wood and the gas, it seems like he was going to burn the whole place down with everyone in it, including you four."

The four listened in, as they knew what really happened. Jack soon spoke to him and asked about the people that tried to kill themselves.

Jack Darby: "What's going to happen to everyone that was in there? What about our friend, Sierra?"

The doctor sighed and answered clearly.

"We'll be taking them to the hospital for immediate evaluation. Could take all night, but by the time we're done with the evaluations, than they could go home and be well rested. Course you're friend needs to sleep in, so she has to miss out on school. But the following day, she will be fine."

Jack heard that and gave a sigh of relief.

Jack Darby: "That's good to hear. I could've sworn that it could've been worse."

The doctor nodded and returned to tending to those that were still out of it. Homura looked to him and explained about that part in a whisper.

Homura: "Once the witch was dealt with, your friend there would have no memories of what transpired during its control over her. She won't remember what transpired after she wakes up."

Jack peered to her and was a little silent of that.

Jack Darby: "Well at least I'm happy that she's not going to remember trying to burn herself like everyone else. Still, my friends and I would still want answers of what we saw. I hope you keep that promise."

Homura nodded and knew why he was interested in what transpired. Kyubey was next to Homura and although the medical personnel won't see him, he let the kids saw him as he turned to explain to Jack that she'd be talking about it soon.

Kyubey: "Not to threat, Jackson Darby. Homura will explain to you what was really going on. After all, she always kept a promise. I should know, since she promised to protect a friend of hers."

Homura looked to him and gave a glare, knowing what he was talking about. Before she could argue back, they heard a familiar voice from close by.

June Darby: "Jack!?"

The young Darby heard that and looked up to see his mother getting out of the car and approaching him with a look of worry.

Jack Darby: "Mom!"

She was close to her son and gave him a quick hug, knowing that he was completely safe. Course, she was a little upset and started to argue with him.

June Darby: "Jackson Darby, what were you thinking?! You were supposed to be at home with Homura. Instead, you get yourself into trouble along with Homura and the rest of your friends. You know how worried I was when I lost your phone reception? I thought you were in some serious trouble! Don't you ever do that again! You hear me?"

Jack was quite about the whole thing and decided to nod in a response. As he did, June relaxed and gave him a warm embracing hug. Letting go, she started to say some positive things about what happened.

June Darby: "Still, you did good in calling me. If you didn't tell me that you were at the Lumber Mill where some of the townsfolk were a little suicidal, than we would've had a lot of casualties. Be thankful that I let some of the doctors know of this and they would send some ambulances to help out. You are quite the hero, you know that?"

Jack smiled and was pleased that she was pleased with what he did.

Jack Darby: "Don't worry mom; we were just at the right place at the right time."

As soon as that was over with, one of the doctors decided to come in and asked to take the kids back home.

"Ah… Nurse Darby. Nice to see you. Can you take these four back to their homes? They have been checked and cleared to leave."

The nurse turned to him and nodded in agreement.

June Darby: "Of course, doctor. I'll take care of that."

"When you're done, return here as we need help checking up on all the people in this warehouse. They are still a little shaken and have no memory of what occurred."

Homura listened in and knew that this was the right opportunity to ask for a quick favor. Standing up, she spoke to June.

Homura: "Miss Darby, you think it is all right if we all stayed in your house for a while. I'm certain that after all that had happened, than perhaps we could comfort each other until things settled in."

June turned to her and was a little off about that one. But giving whatever happened in the mill, perhaps its best that they should be to be together and get through it all.

June Darby: "I don't have a problem with that. I'll call Raf's family and Miko's host parents if it's all right though."

Homura smiled and nodded about that.

Homura: "I don't have a problem with that."

So June got on the phone and called Raf's parents and Miko's host parents for a quick favor. As she was speaking to them, the three kids looked to her as she explained as much as possible.

Homura: "I thought you all want to know about me and what transpired. Now is the time to explain."

Hearing that, the three nodded knowing that she wanted to explain something's about what they had seen.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the four kids were in June's car with Jack sitting in the front and Raf, Miko, and Homura were at the back. Kyubey was there too, as he was resting on Homura's knees with June not aware of his presence being that he's invisible to her. As they were in the suburban area, June started to talk to Jack.

June Darby: "You know Jack, it's not that you to call me for help, otherwise you would've been in big trouble. Still, I am a little confused about asking for my help. What about your friends out of town? You think they could've help you?"

Jack looked to her and than looked back, since Homura didn't know about the Autobots.

Jack Darby: "Well, we were with them when they were taking us to our homes. But when we saw Sierra walking about in a daze, I thought we should take care of it and told our friends to go back. Guess the situation got… out of hand when we knew what was really going on."

June sighed to herself and understood about the situation.

June: "I guess you have a point. I don't think they can handle a little thing like an unknown suicidal issue."

Homura listened to her and could tell that they have friends around here. Who they are is a mystery even to her. As soon as they reached the house, June parked in front as the four kids got out. As they were leaving, June rolled down her window and spoke to Jack about not coming back for the night.

June Darby: "Looks like I'll be working late tonight. The doctors would be having a field day with the many people in the lumber mill for a while. So don't wait up for me."

Jack nodded and understood the whole thing.

Jack Darby: "Not a problem, mom. Just be careful out there."

June chuckled and repeated what he said to her before the whole Autobot situation.

June Darby: "Be careful? Jack, this is Jasper. Nothing terrible is going to happen to me."

She immediately winked to him, signaling the exception of the Autobots. Jack nodded and waved her off. She soon drove off and did a T turn to get back to the mill. As soon as she left, Jack looked back and saw Raf, Miko, and Homura waiting at the front door. He started to get serious and started to ask away.

Jack Darby: "Okay. You kept your promise. Tell us what happened back there? What was that thing that tried to attack us? And how are you able to fight it off?"

Homura sighed, as he knew he's still going on with the whole thing. So she looked to him and told him that she'll speak indoors.

Homura: "Perhaps its best that we discuss it inside. Where no one else is around."

Jack looked to her and rolled his eyes around, knowing that she's stalling. But it is best that they talk about it in the house. So he approached the door and took the key out and unlocked the door. The four immediately got in and as Homura led them to her room where they could discuss what happened. As she approached her room, she again apologized.

Homura: "Again, I'm really sorry for having you three getting dragged into my line of work. Not many humans survive in that maze. But now that you've seen too much, it is best that I explain about what transpired and give you everything you need to know."

She opened the door to her room as the three entered. She soon approached her closet, as Jack wanted to know about what happened.

Jack Darby: "Whatever explanation you have, it better be good. It's not everyday that we get drawn into a dangerous place and attacked by reject drawings of monsters."

Homura looked back and told him that it would be worth the wait.

Homura: "Believe me, there is much to explain."

With a flip of her hair, she turned to the closet and opened the door. As soon as it's opened, a white light appeared and the three turned back, nearly getting blinded. As soon as the light dissipated, Homura asked them to follow her.

Homura: "Please, come in."

The three looked to her as she stepped into the closet. Curious, they followed her into the closet and were amazed at the sight of it. Instead of a small room filled with clothes, they saw what looks like a wide room with furnishings arranged in the shape of a clock, above them are functioning gears and with a pendulum swaying back and forth and what looked like strangely designed tapestries floating in mid air. The group looked on and was in complete awe by the whole thing.

Miko: "Whoa! This looks so cool!"

Homura: "Please, have a seat."

The three looked to her and she was already sitting. They soon headed their own chairs and took a seat. Once they settled in, Homura turned to Jack and spoke to him of what she said before.

Homura: "Jackson Darby, remember what I said today that I have a complicated hobby?"

Jack looked to her a nodded in agreement.

Jack Darby: "Yeah… I remember…"

Homura took a deep breath and started to respond to that.

Homura: "Well, this is the hobby I was talking about. You see… I am a magical girl."

The three remained silent as soon as she said that. That was until Miko started to snicker and soon burst out into complete laughter. Jack and Raf turned to her, as she was hysterical by all of that.

Miko: "Get out! You're kidding right? You are a magical girl? Like those characters you see in those anime shows and manga comics? Sorry girl, but I don't think that would change anything."

Homura glared at her and told her that it was the truth.

Homura: "This is no joke. I am truly am a Magical Girl. And it is my sworn duty of protecting this world from the grief and misery of those around us. But perhaps an explanation is in order."

The three looked to her and listened in on her side of the story.

Homura: "You see, magical girls existed since the dawn of time and the beginnings of mankind. During that time, Incubators came to this world and it helped accelerate human history."

Raf blinked and was confused by all of that.

Raf: "Incubators? What are they?"

That's when they heard Kyubey.

Kyubey: "That would be me."

The three looked down as they saw Kyubey jumping on the table as she explained about that.

Kyubey: "We are what you would like to be called alien beings and it is our job to help collect entropy, which is the principle that the energy output that is always less than energy input. To put it in simpler terms, we gather a certain type of energy that helps keeps the universe in balance. We searched throughout the stars trying to find this energy and discovered it here on your planet. After so much research, we discovered that the one source of energy comes from the young females in their 2nd stage of development, or to be more precise, girls at the age ranges between fourteen and eighteen. That in which created magical girls."

Homura than continued where Kyubey left off.

Homura: "Magical Girls are created when Incubators offer girls a contract."

Jack Darby: "A contract, what's that?"

Homura: "Well, it's when a girl makes a wish to an Incubator."

Jack blinked and was confused by that.

Jack Darby: "A wish? What type of wish?"

Kyubey than answered his question in the most basic way possible.

Kyubey: "It could be any wish you can think of. It could be something as simple, or very complicated. I could even grant the most impossible of wishes."

Miko listened in and realized something.

Miko: "So if I want to be a magical girl, I could wish for something awesome? Like being a famous rock star or something?"

The incubator looked to her and responded the best way possible.

Kyubey: "Absolutely! Once I grant your wish, I can create a soul gem for you."

Jack looked to him and asked about it.

Jack Darby: "What's a soul gem."

That's when Homura raised her hand out to show off her ring on her middle finger.

Homura: "Here, let me show you."

The gem on the ring glowed and something materialized out of it. That's when the soul gem appeared in the air and turned her hand to grab it by the palm. The three looked at it and was intrigued by it.

Raf: "Wow… That looks beautiful."

Homura placed the gem on the table and explained about it.

Homura: "This soul gem is used to give girls magical power and help defend against the evils of the world. It is how magical girls are created. But if you make a contract with Kyubey or any other Incubator, it comes with a price."

Jack Darby: "What price?"

Homura closed her eyes and wasn't sure that they would be ready for this. But they need to know all they must know. So looking up to them, she explained about the truth behind the soul gem.

Homura: "The soul gem is more than a magical compartment, it is where your very soul is within. Technically, your body is more like external hardware while your soul is the software that operates your very body. The compartment helps protect your soul from anything that comes and attacks you and helps heal your body, but there are a few drawbacks. The soul gem can't be separated form the body for too long. If the gem goes farther then 100 meters, your body would immediately shut down and you would be consider a lifeless corpse."

The three listened to her and was shocked by this news.

Miko: "Whoa… Didn't think wishing for something could be dangerous."

Homura nodded and decided to continue with the worse case scenario.

Homura: "It got worse from here on out. You see, if you use too much magic, your soul gem would get duller and you need to cleanse it to keep it pure. Speaking of which…"

She digged into her pockets and took out grief pellets. Placing it around the gem, the dullness extracted out of the gem and traveled into the pellets. Once she started cleansing her gem, she continued with her explanation.

Homura: "We magical girls need to keep our soul gems cleansed into order to continue using our magic."

Jack heard her and wondered about that.

Jack Darby: "What happens if you don't cleanse that soul gem of yours?"

Homura took a breather and wondered if they are ready for that.

Homura: "There was once a time that if we don't purify our soul gem and they turn black, than our gems would turn to grief seeds, and thus they hatch and turn into witches."

The three heard that and was quiet about it all.

Raf: "Witches? What are they?"

Homura turned to him and explained it with a bit of detail.

Homura: "At first, the witches are born of curses and would bring pain and misery, sometimes luring humans to their doom."

Jack heard that and remembered about what happened.

Jack Darby: "Like the one that tried to kill Sierra and the others."

Homura nodded as she discuss about the cold, hard truth.

Homura: "Exactly… But that's not half of what a witch truly is. In reality, witches were once magical girls. Once their soul gems are tainted and become black, they turn into Grief Seeds and we are reborn as witches. It was a fate all magical girls had to face."

The three were shocked by this and couldn't believe that it was a dark truth behind magical girls. Miko though slouched back and was having some serious second thoughts.

Miko: "Okay… Sounds like being a magical girl ain't all that cracked up to be."

Kyubey though looked to her and told her that it was all right.

Kyubey: "Not to worry; all of that had changed for the good. You see, the fate of magical girls was that they would turn witches if their soul gems darken. But all that changed when the Law of Cycles was created."

The three looked to him and was curious about that.

Jack Darby: "That Law of Cycles?"

Kyubey nodded as he explained about that.

Kyubey: "Indeed. It is what you humans would call a God. She is the one that watches over all magical girls and brings them hope. When their soul gems aren't purified and darkened, it's up to the Law of Cycles to save them and bring them to the world she created, where all magical girls can live without pain, fear, and curses. In fact, this god was once a magical girl as well."

The three were silent as Raf broke it.

Raf: "Really? This god of yours was once a magical girl?"

He turned to the hacker and continued on.

Kyubey: "Of course! When she learned of the previous fate of her kind, she wished that she could have the power to stop all witches before they were born. That in turn altered the fabric of reality itself and recreated the world the way she saw fit."

Homura turned her head away and was trying to bottle up her emotions, giving what the Incubator was talking about.

Kyubey: "Her ultimate sacrifice has given all magical girls a chance to live happy, either between that of the living, or that of the dead. Of course, only I and another Magical Girl knows of it."

He soon turned to Homura to let her remember.

Kyubey: "Isn't that right, Homura Akemi? You saw it yourself…"

The three turned to Homura and wondered what he meant by that. All she could do is glare at him and told him that she doesn't want to share.

Homura: "I don't want to talk about it."

Kyubey sighed and knew that she wasn't in the mood. So, he turned back to the three and finished with the explanation.

Kyubey: "Regardless, the legacy of the Magical Girls lives on to this day. But if it hadn't been for the existence of them, your human race wouldn't be able to achieve so much throughout the centuries.

The three heard that and was a little confused about it.

Jack Darby: "Hold up. So what you're saying is that if your kind didn't come to this planet and created these magical girls, then that means…"

That's when Homura turned to them and gave them the cold hard truth.

Homura: "It means that the human race would still be naked and living in caves, not even close to creating fire or the wheel."

The three all went white in the face and didn't know that there would've been a cold reality before the Incubators arrival. Jack soon took a deep breath and slouched back to the chair the absorb it all in.

Jack Darby: "Gee… Thanks… That makes us feel really better about ourselves."

Homura noticed that what she said scared them. So she told them to relax and that it's all right.

Homura: "My apology for scarring you, but it's all in the matter of reason. Regardless, Magical Girls have not only protected this world, but gave all a future they could be happy about that."

She looked down to her soul gem and noticed that it was fully purified. Gathering up the grief pellets, she finished with the conversation and asked them for a favor.

Homura: "Look, I didn't mean to drag the three of you into my line of work. But now you are now a part of it, you need to keep this a secret. So promise me that you won't tell anyone. Not your family, or your friends. In return, I can protect you and everyone else from the Wraiths and Nightmares."

The three blinked and was confused about it.

Jack Darby: "Wraiths and Nightmares? What are they?"

Homura turned to him and explained about it.

Homura: "Only two of the most dangerous beings only Magical Girls can see. When the Law of Cycles was created and Witches no longer existed, the curses and grief of people changed and posse's new threats. Wraiths are the least opposing, but their abilities are dangerous and there is strength in numbers. And Nightmares is where someone who is grieved in their sleep, their dreams manifests into the entity of their own image, whose sole purpose is to destroy anything in their path. While the appearances of Nightmares are rare here, the Wraiths population here is huge, especially around this town. Which is why I came to Jasper, to hunt down the Wraiths and protect this town.

Miko rolled her eyes around and remembered when she came to this town.

Miko: "So that's why you came here. And I thought you came here because the brochures lie to you about Jasper being the _'Entertainment Capital of the World'_."

Homura looked to her and could tell that what she went to.

Homura: "I have my reasons. Still, I can protect this town, if you won't tell anyone you know. Promise?"

The three looked to each other and wondered what to do. They never expected Homura was a magical girl, let alone being accompanied by an alien being as well. Of course, they are familiar with their friends, who are all Autobots in the middle of the war against the Decepticons. So they are not strangers to the whole thing. But giving the situation that they are all in, they might have no other choice then to agree with her on the whole Magical Girl situation. So looking to her, they all nodded in unison to trust her. Homura smiled a little when they would keep her secret.

Homura: "Good… At least I have some friends who are trustworthy of me."

Once she gathered all the pellets, she tossed them all to the Kyubey as he gathered them up with his tail and putting them through the red shaped outline on his back. She soon looked to Raf and Miko and told them to leave.

Homura: "It's already getting late for the two of you. You better get on home before your families start to worry about you."

Miko looked to her and told her that she has nothing to worry about.

Miko: "Don't mind me, my host parents are scared of me. I won't have a problem about it."

The two got up and made their leave, while Jack and Homura followed them.

* * *

Once they left the special room of Homura, Raf and Miko left the house while Jack and Homura was at the door. Miko turned to the two and told her that she'll take him back.

Miko: "I'll take Raf to his house before I leave. My host parent's home is close to his."

Jack nodded and asked her to call back.

Jack Darby: "Call me back when you and Raf are home. I just want to make sure that you two are safe."

Miko nodded and told him that she got it.

Miko: "You worry too much, Jack Rabbit. After what we all had been through, we'll be fine… Come on Raf, let's go home."

Raf looked up to her and nodded. He soon turned to Jack and waved to him.

Raf: "Bye, Jack! We'll see your tomorrow at school!"

Jack smiled and waved back to him. Soon enough, the two made the long walk to their homes as Jack closed the door. By the time he closed it, he looked to Homura and was still curious about her.

Jack Darby: "So… This is it, huh? This is what I have to deal with the time you are in Jasper? Going off on your own hunting creatures that I can't see."

She looked to him and nodded in a mute expression. Jack was quiet until he asked one more question.

Jack Darby: "Do you ever had a normal life? At all?"

Homura: "I used to have one, until I made my wish."

The Darby raised an eyebrow and decided to leave it at that.

Jack Darby: "Right…Of course you did. Oh well, I guess I have to get use to it. It's not everyday that I have a magical girl in the house."

He soon started to walk past Homura as he headed to bed to get some rest after the whole ordeal. As he was about to leave, Homura decided to remind him of something.

Homura: "Jackson Darby… Please understand that I didn't want you or your friends involved. I just wished that what transpired didn't happen."

Jack stopped and sighed, telling her that it was all right.

Jack Darby: "Homura, what happened back there wasn't your fault. It was all just an unexpected event that we cannot control. Now that we understand what happened and knew who you are, we just needed to accept it and move on with our lives. Now get some rest. We have a busy day at school tomorrow."

He soon started to walk away to get to his room, hoping that he would rest up after nearly getting attacked that night. By the time he left, Homura was alone, surprised that Jack is taking it well. That was when Kyubey came to the picture and was surprised by all of it.

Kyubey: "Interesting… That went well… I thought for certain that his reaction would be far different than that."

Homura looked down to him and believed it was based on emotion.

Homura: "I'm certain that he was in a state of shock that he thinks that it is all right. I'm pretty sure that by tomorrow he will react differently."

Kyubey though didn't believe it as he finds it all too weird.

Kyubey: "Still, it's not like him behaving the way he did. It's almost like he was a little okay with it. Like he has secrets of his own."

Homura rolled her eyes around and told him that it's all right.

Homura: "I'm sure it's nothing. At least they will keep my secret to themselves and not share it with others. The last thing I want is a panic throughout the town."

She yawned silently as she was ready to hit the hay after a long and difficult night.

Homura: "I'm going to bed. After that Witch battle, I could really use some rest. Night, Kyubey."

She soon walked away and headed to her own room. By the time she left, Kyubey remained where he was and said something else.

Kyubey: "Homura Akemi…"

Homura stopped to where she was and wondered what he wanted this time.

Homura: "Yes, what is it."

Kyubey: "It's nice that you have handled the situation well and told them about everything on the Magical Girls. Still… You should've told them about Madoka when we spoke to them about her."

Homura tightened her fist and groaned to herself.

Homura: "Kyubey… You know why I didn't tell them about her. After what I had to go through, I cannot relive what I suffered from. Besides I've given them enough information they needed, I do not want to give them more. Good night…"

She soon left Kyubey to go to sleep. The incubator though sighed and didn't like how she responded to it.

Kyubey: "Oh Homura… You are always so stubborn…."

* * *

 **That ends the fifth chapter. This is by far the best I did. Short, simple, and on the point. Though I believe that I really messed up at the end, but hey, got to find a way in ending the chapter, now do I? Anyways, I hope that you liked it. This next chapter will involve Arcee as Homura would encountered Jack's own little secret. How will she react to that? You would have to see for yourself. Happy Valentines Day and Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	6. A New Encounter

**Boy… That was a bit of a wait, huh? Between this, my other stories, and many other things outside of Fanfiction, I always get too busy over the situation. But regardless, I have to say that all of my hard work does pay off. With the last chapter having two reviews and almost 200 hits, it goes to show that people would respect my reading, even though one person has issues with the whole who help the human race, giving the Incubators or the Cybertronians. Now, I get that there's a debate going on of whom help the human race achieve greatness and I don't want to be in the middle of it. I mean, it's the reason why I didn't get involved of the 2016 Election as I know that whoever was going to win it would ultimately doom the country. And giving how Trump is handling it, I knew my fears are realized. So, if any of you have some discussion on who helped the human race, share it in the reviews section. I would like to see your thoughts on this endeavor.**

 **On this chapter of Madoka Prime, Jack, Raf, and Miko started to get use to the whole magical girls existing part. But than as things start to get complicated when Homura starts to get dragged into a whole new reality that she never imagined. What was it? I'm sure you all know where I'm going with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Madoka Magica**

* * *

Chapter Six: A New Encounter

The day after the witch incident, Jack, Raf, and Miko were adjusting to the fact that Magical Girls existed and a new alien race lives on Earth. And giving experience, they need to get use to that. They were in school as the afternoon hours were winding down. There was talk at school that Sierra was absent due to some bizarre incident. Saying it has something to do with fights with the father and led to what sounded like a cult that wanted to commit suicide. In fact, they question if the high school's cheer captain had a history with her dad. So much so, that they want to speak to her when she comes back tomorrow when the doctors clear her. In science class, the teacher was speaking about variety of elements that created a brighter tomorrow. Jack was sitting there taking notes of these said elements. Homura though was out of it after having him and the others involved in her magical girl duties. So much so, that she had to speak to Mami and Kyoko of this. Their reactions were… a mixed bag…

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Kyoko: **"GET OUT! You let three teenagers into a fight and you had to admit everything about us! I can't believe you! You were away for a few days and you immediately give away your secret! Why not let the whole town know of it?!"**_

 _Homura was at her computer, as she wanted to speak to Mami and Kyoko of what happened before going to bed. Of course she had to keep the Witch incident to herself, as the world where witches don't even exist thanks to Madoka. She had to say that there was a Wraith that came to town and had to stop it from hurting people. Jack, Raf, and Miko sort of got dragged into the whole thing and she need to let them in on the secret. She sighed when Kyoko was angry about the whole thing._

 _Homura: "And what do you want me to do? Kill them? They have families and they promised to keep our existence a secret."_

 _Kyoko: **"That doesn't mean you have to let them in on our little secret. You idiot! Did that big brain of yours actually comprehend any consequences if you told them about us?! You really are cramping my style!"**_

 _Mami heard the argument and decided to break it up._

 _Mami: **"Now, now… Let's not argue over a pointless endeavor. It's not that she did anything wrong."**_

 _Kyoko turned her head away and grunted over the whole thing._

 _Kyoko: **"Fine… Whatever… But if any news of our existence gets on TV, I know who to blame."**_

 _Mami sighed and knew that she was incompetent. But she wasn't the only one. Mami looked to Homura on the computer screen and was a little upset over the whole thing._

 _Mami: **"Still, Kyoko does have a point. They way you went at it dragging those three in and giving out your secret, that wasn't your call! You've even endangered their lives by letting them get involved in the fight. You know the risk of a few could lead to some serious consequences."**_

 _Homura lowered her head down and understood the situation._

 _Homura: "I know what I did is wrong, and I'm sorry. But if I didn't save them, then they would've died from that Wraith. Besides, Sayaka got dragged into our fight against the Wraiths too."_

 _Mami: **"That is true… But that's when Kyubey knew that she had the potential of being a magical girl like us. Other than that Miko Nakadai girl you spoke to us about, the other two are just males that don't have anything special about them."**_

 _Kyoko crossed her arms and was a little aggravated about that._

 _Kyoko: **"Yeah… And look how well that went for her…"**_

 _Mami turned to her and told her that that's enough._

 _Mami: **"Ms. Sakura… Hush…"**_

 _Homura just let them know that everything is under control._

 _Homura: "Regardless of what happened, they did say that they are all right over the whole thing. As long as they keep our existence a secret, we'll be fine. After all, I did tell them that I would protect them from the Wraiths and Nightmares. So they won't have a problem of the world they are now a part of."_

 _Mami remained quiet and could tell that she was being honest. Rubbing the temples of her head and decided to let it be._

 _Mami: **"All right Homura… If you think that you can trust them in keeping our secret, then I suppose I will let that pass. But if things started to get complicated, then we have no choice than to take drastic steps. We won't have a problem with them, would we?"**_

 _Homura turned hear head away and could tell that it was stupid to bring them in. But it was all that she could think of. So she looked to her on the screen and told her the simplest of answers._

 _Homura: "No… That won't be a problem…"_

 _End Flashback…_

* * *

Homura kept replaying that time in her head over and over again. Indeed, it was stupid to bring them in to her fight. But there was no choice in the matter. Even if Mami stated that she and Kyoko would take some drastic steps if things don't work out, she knows that they won't cause too much trouble. She just hopes that nothing bad would happen to them and that everything would be under control. If not, she fears of what would happen to them. Soon enough, the school bell rings as classes were finally over.

"All right, school is dismissed. Remember that you have a report of these elements, a four-page essay that's due next week. I expect you all the work hard on it."

All the students stood up and gathered their belongings to return to their homes. Homura was getting ready to leave when the teacher asked for a quick favor.

"Ms. Akemi. Can you come with me? I need a small favor from you. It won't take long."

Homura looked to him and nodded to the teacher. Jack looked to her and told her that he'll be waiting for her.

Jack Darby: "I'll be waiting for you outside. I want to show you something."

Homura looked to him and wondered what he was up to. After what transpired, she's surprised that he was really calm over the whole thing. Still, she can spend time with him for a little bit before another night of Wraith hunting.

Homura: "Sure thing…"

So she turned and followed the teacher, as they headed out of the class. Jack smiled, knowing that after what happened last night, he's still happy to have her around.

* * *

Outside the school, Jack was waiting for Homura at the front door while Arcee was behind him in her vehicle form. Raf and Miko already left with their guardians, leaving him and her just waiting for her. Looking to his watch, he could tell that she's taking a while.

Jack Darby: "Man… She's taking a bit longer than expected."

Arcee heard him from behind and decided to speak with him.

Arcee: "You seem a little nervous about her not coming. Are you all right?"

Jack looked back to Cee and told her that he's fine.

Jack Darby: "Of course I'm okay, Arcee. It's just that I already got everything ready for her and thought that maybe she gets to see how beautiful the area around Jasper is like. Had to even call my boss at K.O. that I could take a day off and work double tomorrow. Just a small sacrifice to make her feel at home."

The femme sighed from her speakers and told him that everything will work out.

Arcee: "Deep breaths, partner: Homura's been here for two days now. Do not get too worked over this. You do not have to make this day special."

Jack rolled his eyes around and understood it.

Jack Darby: "I know… I know… But giving she's new around here, I thought she would like to see more then just a small town in Jasper. Besides, what better way to make herself at home than a ride out of town."

The two were quiet for a little bit until the two-wheeler asked him about what happened last night.

Arcee: "Did anything happen last night? I heard that there was a small group of people that tried to commit suicide in town. Was Sierra part of it, giving that she was wondering around town on her own?"

Jack shrugged it off and told her the best he could.

Jack Darby: "You could say that. Thankfully, they all managed to snap out of it before realizing what they were trying to do. Could've been stress getting to them or perhaps family issues. Don't know which."

Arcee: "So what went down? What caused those people to act so rationally?"

Jack was quiet about this and didn't know how to respond to that. After all, they were dragged into a fight with a witch and Homura was battling it. Still, he does have to say something about Homura without revealing too much.

Jack Darby: "It's really complicated. But we were lucky that nightmare was over. Still, you were right about Homura."

Arcee turned her turned her front headlights to him and was a little confused about it.

Arcee: "What do you mean by that?"

Jack looked to her and asked about last night.

Jack Darby: "Well… How should I put this? Remember when you told me that something was not right with Homura?"

There was a bit of silence about it until the two-wheeler spoke up.

Arcee: "Yeah… I do recall asking that. Why? Did something happen?"

Jack was starting to get a little nervous, as he promised Homura that he won't speak to anyone about her secret. But this is Arcee, his partner, and he can trust her with anything. So taking a deep breath, he let her in on what happened last night.

Jack Darby: "You see…"

But before he could even explain himself, he heard a familiar voice from the distance.

Homura: "Who are you talking to?"

Jack turned to the direction of the voice and saw Homura standing there at the entrance with a look of confusion. Blinking at the sight, he cleared his throat and came up with a cover story.

Jack Darby: "What? Oh, it's no one, really. Just a friend from out of town I'm talking from my bike. Did I forget to mention that my bike has a built in Bluetooth capabilities? Yeah, I do have it!"

Homura raised an eyebrow and find that to be a bit off topic. Jack was really starting to sweat as he approached the bike and pretend calling Arcee on Bluetooth.

Jack Darby: "Sorry, Sadie! Homura is already here. We'll talk again tomorrow, okay? Bye!"

He pretends to press a button to end the call and act all cool over it. Arcee, on the other hand, was embarrassed by Jack's acting skills. So embarrassed in fact, that if she were in robot mode, she would've face palm herself. Homura just starred at him and finds all of it to be a bit awkward. Still, she brushed it aside as nervousness and ignores the whole thing.

Homura: "Uh-huh…? Well, anyways, the teacher wanted help in cleaning up a little mess at the library. Something about all the books not in proper order. Had to help the faculty out on arranging them correctly, since the rest of the students were lazy in placing them the right way."

Jack looked to her with a bit of worry and was relieved that she didn't suspect a thing.

Jack Darby: "Great… Well, nice of you to help them out. The library was a bit of a mess anyways. So, you're ready to go?"

Homura walked to him and wondered what he's up to.

Homura: "Go? Where to? Shouldn't you be at that drive through place?"

Jack laughed it off and told her that it wasn't necessary.

Jack Darby: "Well, I had to talk to my boss of giving me the day off for today, though I would have to work double tomorrow. But it is for the right reasons. I take it you never gone out of the town, have you?"

Homura just shook her head for a response. With a smile, Jack took the other helmet out of the compartment and gave it to her.

Jack Darby: "Here. I'm going to show you there's more to Jasper than meets the eyes."

Homura was silent over this doesn't know what's really going on. But she agreed to it and took the helmet. Once the two got on the bike and put their helmets on, Jack started the engine and backed Arcee up, brining the kickstand up and driving out of the school, wanting to show Homura the special part of the town.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the outskirts of Jasper, two purple sports cars were driving down the lone road. What the two are were Vehicons, drones for the Decepticon cause, as they were out on patrol. One of them groaned on the speakers and was getting tired of it.

"Man… This is so boring! Why do we have to be out on patrol? There's nothing special about this whole thing."

The second Con heard that next to him and told him that it was an order.

"Watch that mouth, 5T3V3. Megatron insisted that these patrols are important to help locate nearby energon deposits or nearby Autobots within the vicinity. It is his direct orders."

The first vehicon was quiet and continue with his complaints.

"Well his orders are a waste of time with me. I was an honorable soldier fighting a war to take back Cybertron. Now I'm some errand youngling working the graveyard shift. How degrading…"

"And who's fault was it that we lost Cybertron? Optimus and his Autobot scumbags cost us pretty much everything! So it is necessary that we have to have some work done, even through it's not the best."

The first Vehicon sighed and decided to let it pass.

"Fine… Whatever… Still think it's a waste."

He checked the radar to see if there are any energon sightings, especially if it is a little scraps of it. Suddenly, the radar picked up a beep on the map, and it's on the move.

"Hold on. I'm picking up a signal not far from our position, and it's on the move. Looks like an Autobot signal."

The second drone heard it and decided to investigate it.

"An Autobot signal close by, huh? Looks like you got a break from boredom. Let's check it out, maybe it's something that's worth the patrol."

The drone drove past the first one and was on the move. 5T3V3 was quiet about this and don't know if it's a good idea.

"Sure… We'll investigate the Autobot signal. But I know where that will take us?"

He soon sped up and caught up with his counterpart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and Homura were riding on Arcee as they were leaving the small town. During the drive, Homura looked around and noticed that they were at the desert area around the town. As they took the freeway, Homura looked on and saw something she never expected when coming to Jasper. The vast desert mountains and artistic cliff designs. Jack peeked back to see her looking around and was pleased that she's happy about it.

Jack Darby: "So, what do you think? I know you've been to Jasper in a few days and you've never been actually out of the town. So I thought I give you the time to show you the beauty of Jasper. Not as amazing as Mitakihara, but it's pretty awe striking when you see it."

Homura looked around admitted that he was right. The view of the desert was great and as far and wide as possible. Course that wasn't the only thing she was looking at. She saw a huge gathering number of Wraiths that keep lumbering around. And like Kyubey, only Magical Girls can see them while they're invisible to normal humans.

Homura: "Indeed, it seems like a perfect opportunity to see what's outside of town. Look at all of them."

Jack raised an eyebrow and was confused by that.

Jack Darby: "All of what?"

Homura turned to him and explained about what she was talking about.

Homura: "The Wraiths. I can see them from miles away. You can't see them now, but I could."

Jack blinked and realized what she was referring to.

Jack Darby: "Oh, right. Your complicated hobby. How could I forget that?"

Arcee heard that and was confused by that too. In her processor, she wondered what she meant by Wraiths. During the drive, Homura started to speak about something.

Homura: "Hey, Jack?"

Jack heard her and responded.

Jack Darby: "Yeah Homura? What is it?"

Homura: "I want to thank you for understanding my duties last night. To be honest, I never wanted you and your friends involved in my fights."

Jack was quiet and didn't know how to react. He knew that Arcee was hearing it and will start to figure out what's up with her. Still, he didn't want to give her a lot of suspicions, as he continued with the conversation.

Jack Darby: "Well, we didn't expect that we would walk into a kid's nightmare and nearly got killed. If you hadn't come to our rescue, well we would've been long gone by now."

Homura sighed and told him that it was all nothing.

Homura: "It is no big deal. A Magical Girl like me needs to protect those that cannot see the dangers ahead. That is especially true with the three of you, depending on what would've happen if I hadn't arrive. Still, I'm quite surprised that you're taking it all well. Even after my explanation to you, you feel calm and collective of the whole thing."

Jack heard that and understood what she meant. Normally, anyone that experiences something like that would've freaked out and ask for help. Mostly leading them to thinking that they are insane. But Jack acted normal over all of it, especially since he's part of an alien robot war and destroyed a planet. Speaking of which, maybe he should tell Homura of his own secret. After all, she explained about her own life story. But what about the Autobots, would they trust him in keeping a secret to a Magical Girl. Even now when Arcee's with them in her vehicle mode. Sucking it up, he started to explain about it.

Jack Darby: "Well… You could say that I have a secret of my own."

Homura blinked when she heard that and wondered what he meant.

Homura: "You have a secret too. Exactly what kind?"

Jack looked back to the road and thought now would be the time to start explaining.

Jack Darby: "It's a bit complicated… You see…"

As he was going to explain, Arcee drove through the freeway and past an exit where cars would come in. Those two cars were the two Vehicons that were on patrol when they detected an energon signal on the move. When they got on the freeway, they could see Arcee with Jack on her and a new human from behind him.

"Well now… What do we have here? It's the Autobot's only femme friend here on this planet and her human pet. How lucky we are…"

The other vehicon looked to him through the review mirror and was wondering about the other human.

"I don't know about this… It seems too easy… And who is that other human that's with them? A new friend?"

"Who cares! As long as we get them, we would be able to get the recognition we deserve. After all, you did say you wanted some excitement on this patrol, did ya?"

The Vehicon groaned and knew that he has a point. He knew that these patrols were all boring. So why not spice things up a bit.

"Whatever you say… Still find it to be a bit iffy."

The two drove on ahead to get close to the Autobot. Meanwhile, Jack and Homura were enjoying themselves on this long drive and thought it will all be smooth cursing from there. But none of them didn't know that trouble was getting awfully close. That was until Arcee picked up to Decepticon signals on her radar and checked her review mirrors to see if there's any trouble. Turns out, there was as she noticed the two Cons on her tail and silently whispered in her speakers.

Arcee: "Scrap…"

Homura heard something and wondered what it was.

Homura: "What was that?"

Jack heard her and pretended that he didn't hear anything. Checking the review mirror, he spotted the two vehicons from behind. Seeing this, he realized that they were in trouble.

Jack Darby: "Oh no… Not now…"

Almost immediately, Arcee revved her engine and popped a wheelie to get away. Both Jack and Homura was caught off guard by the whole thing as she gripped on to him real tightly.

Homura: "Whoa! Jack, what's that about?! I know you like your bike, but you don't really need to show it off."

Arcee then landed her front tire down and sped fast to get away from the Cons. As she was going faster, Cee spoke to Homura, immediately blowing her cover.

Arcee: "Better hold on to something, Homura! This is going to get a little bumpy!"

Now the magical girl heard her and was incredibly confused.

Homura: "What the…! Who said that?! And how does she know my name?!"

Jack looked back to her and told her the same thing.

Jack Darby: "I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get out of here! Arcee! Floor it!"

The response came from Arcee again and followed his advice.

Arcee: "You got it!"

Revving the handles, she sped faster and darted through the traffic. The two vehicons saw them leaving and decided to follow them.

"Slag it! They're getting away!"

"Don't loose them!"

Soon enough, the two hit the gas and sped their way through freeway and catching up with them. The chase was soon on as Arcee tried to get away from the two Cons. She swerved through the traffic as they passed by one car after another as the two cars found a way to catch up to her by going through the shoulder end of the freeway. Arcee looked to them on her review mirror and could tell that they're gaining up.

Arcee: "Not good… Get ready you two. It's going to be a rough ride!"

Homura was still getting confuse by all of it.

Homura: "Wait! Who said it? What does it mean by- WHOA!"

The two held on as Cee steered and careened to the end of the freeway jumped off the edge to land on the desert dirt and sped ahead. The Cons saw them leave and had to find another way to catch up.

"The femme is getting away! We can't reach her and her friends over the wall."

The second vehicon checked his GPS and found another way to catch up to them.

"There's an exit close to where she jumped off. We'll catch up to them there."

The two sped up and reached the exit to get to the Autobot.

* * *

Back at the desert road, Arcee was speeding to get away from the Cons, hopefully getting far enough from them. Homura though was still trying to process what happened and asked Jack about this.

Homura: "Jack? I don't know what happened back there, but I want answers. Who were those two and why were they chasing us?"

Jack peeked back to her and looked confused by what had occurred.

Jack Darby: "Listen, Homura. I know you have questions on what just happened, but right now is not the time. I'll explain everything to you when we're safe!"

Arcee though looked around with her review mirror and spotted trouble returning.

Arcee: "Better save that explanation for later, partner. We got trouble coming back to us!"

Jack look back and saw the two Vehicons heading straight towards them. One of the vehicons saw them and told the other to strike.

"Target in range! Let's take her out!"

The other agreed with him as they deployed their blasters on the sides of their hoods. They soon started to fire as the energy projectiles flew all over the place. The femme saw the projectiles heading toward her and the humans and swerved around to avoid the attack. Homura gripped Jack tighter and was now scared for her life.

Homura: "Now they are shooting at us?! What the Hell did you do to deserve this?!"

Jack told her to be quiet, as he can't talk about it now.

Jack Darby: "Later, Homura! Right now, we need to escape! Arcee!"

She heard him and decided to play rough.

Arcee: "Hang on!"

She quickly popped a wheelie and sped up to get far away from the Cons. She then used that speed to take a ramp that was a slanted boulder and rode up it. She soon jumps off it and flew in the air, landing on a rocky side of a cliff for some high elevation. The Cons saw her jumping up to the side and aimed their blasters to her to keep on firing. Homura got her head down while holding on, letting the blasters fly overhead. Still, she was getting extremely annoyed by all of it and decided to put matters to her own hands.

Homura: "That's it! I had it with this!"

She got her hand out that had her ring on the middle finger and the gem glowed. Jack saw the glow and realized what she was going to do.

Jack Darby: "Wait, Homura! Don't do this!"

But it failed on deaf ears as the Soul Gem popped out and she grabbed it. Soon enough, her body was glowing as she changed into her Magical Girl attire with her time shield on her arm. Digging into her shield, she took out an UZI and pointed down to the two Cons, firing a barrage of bullets at them. They were caught by surprise as the veer a little to avoid the attack. Arcee saw her attacking them with her review mirror and was in complete surprise.

Arcee: "What the… How did she…"

Jack though broke her train of thought and told her to keep looking ahead.

Jack Darby: "Arcee! Keep your eyes on the slagging road!"

The femme heard that and looked ahead to see that there was a steep curve getting awfully close.

Arcee: "Whoa!"

She immediately dipped and drifted to the right to avoid jumping off the cliff. Once she got back on track, she felt like she was cleared as Homura continued to fire at the Cons. One of the drones observed the whole thing and was extremely confused by all of it.

"Well, that is something. How did that youngling girl know how to attack?"

The second one got annoyed by this and told his counterpart to stop them.

"Who cares! We need to apply the breaks on that femme! Focus your fire on the rocky cliff side ahead! Let's see if she can escape this!"

The two aimed their blasters up on the cliff side and fired away. The blasters hit the cliff as it started to crack from the pressure. Soon enough, the wall broke off as multiple boulders fell to the road to block their path. Arcee and Jack saw this and realized they're in trouble.

Jack Darby: "Not good! Not Good!"

Arcee: "Keep your heads down guys! This won't be easy!"

She soon speed up and went over a hundred to get past the falling debris. As she was racing, the rocks and boulders fall around them as she tried to not get crushed by them. She thought that she was cleared by this, but the Vehicons won't let her off easily. So they fired more shots and the cliff side broke apart. Cee saw this and avoid more of the falling debris. Yet, they haven't given up as they loaded up more rounds and fired a whole lot more shots at the cliff. This time, there were too many boulders to avoid and the two-wheeler noticed it.

Arcee: "Scrap! There's too many of them! I won't make an escape in this predicament!"

Homura heard this and decided to help Jack and this mysterious voice coming from the bike.

Homura: "Jack, whatever you do, don't let go of your motorcycle!"

Jack looked back to her and wondered what she's up to.

Jack Darby: "What? What are you talking about?"

Homura: "Just trust me!"

Jack was quiet about all of this and decided to listen to her advice. Gripping the handle bars tightly, he hope what she's planning is a good one. Homura gripped on Jack's waist and decided to activate her magical ability. With parts of the shield opening up, the gears shifted and made a brief turn on the shield. Once it made a snap, the rocks all made a complete stop and froze in midair. Both Jack and Arcee saw this and were extremely confused by all of it.

Jack and Arcee: "What the…"

Homura though told Jack to hurry.

Homura: "Now's your chance to get out! Better make it quick though! I don't know if I can keep time frozen much longer!"

Jack heard her and decided to listen to her advice. Looking to his partner, he told her to put the petal to the metal.

Jack Darby: "You heard her, Arcee! Floor it!"

The femme decided to rub it off and followed her advice.

Arcee: "Got it!"

Popping a quick wheelie, she sped up and went past the falling debris that was frozen. She then noticed a cliff resembling a ramp with more frozen rocks around it. Taking the opportunity, she jumped off the cliff and landed on one rock after another for a quick getaway. Meanwhile, Homura saw the two Cons on the road and they two were frozen in time. Seeing this, she decided to take the opportunity in keeping them off their trail. Digging into her shield, she took out a rocket launcher and took aim at the front of the enemy. Pulling the trigger, she fired a rocket as it flew towards them, only to stop the second it was launched. Arcee observed that and was confused by the whole thing. Especially the part where she took a long rocket launcher out of her shield, just to fire.

Arcee: "Who is this girl?!"

As they landed on the ground, Arcee rode away while the gear stopped ticking and time resumed. As that happened, the rocks resumed the fall as they missed the femme and the humans by a literal mile. At the same time, the rocket flew towards the two drones and they noticed it for a quick second.

"Evade!"

The two steer clear of the rocket as it hit near them and exploded on impact. The two swerved around, nearly loosing control until they made a complete stop. The two looked to each other in vehicle mode and had confusing looks underneath.

"Okay! Where did that rocket came from? It wasn't there when we were shooting the Bot off the cliff."

The other one thought about it and made a quick response.

"I don't know… But it looks like they got away. I'm picking up the femme's signature a good distance away. But it appeared the second we were blocking their path."

"What?! But that's impossible! How in the name of Primus can she move that quick without a bridge?"

"Who cares! We have to catch up with her first before we loose her. Come on! Let's get after her!"

The Vehicon went back on the road to try and get to Arcee as quick as his tires could go. His comrade, meanwhile, was a little hesitant and didn't like where all this was going.

"Got a really bad feeling about this…"

He soon drove after him as they were getting back to the task in hand and getting to the Autobot as quickly as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arcee was driving through the desert sand with Jack and Homura on her and had to find a place for them to hide. Jack thought the same thing, as he needs to get someplace safe.

Jack Darby: "We need to find someplace to hide until we know that the heat is off us! We don't like to be chased around all day."

Homura nodded and thought of where to go, trying to ignore the mysterious voice coming from the bike or the reason why those cars were shooting at them. Looking around, she spotted something close by and pointed to it.

Homura: "What about that place?"

Jack heard her and looked to the side to see what she's pointing at. What he saw is what looked like some kind of campsite for a national park at the edge of the cliff, but it looked abandon due to budget cuts and lack of tourism. And that's a lot to say for a town that is the so-called Entertainment Capital of the World. There were a few log houses with a picnic table in the middle and a lookout post with telescope to look at the sight of the many cliffs. Seeing this, he decided to take that option.

Jack Darby: "Guess that's better then nothing. Let's head down there."

With a quick turn, they headed down to the park and sped downhill. Once they reached the area, Arcee applied the breaks as both Jack and Homura dismounted off her. Jack removed his helmet and told Homura to hide in one of the cabins at the campsite.

Jack Darby: "C'mon Homura. We need to get in one of the cabins and hide out until we are in the clear!"

Before he could even hide, Homura removed her helmet and decided to get her answers now.

Homura: "No!"

Jack turned to her and was really confused about it.

Jack Darby: "What?"

Homura then turned to him and begin asking.

Homura: "I said, NO! I'm not going anywhere until you give me some answers! Who were those two vehicles? Why were they attacking us? Who was that voice that came out of your bike? I want to know why! NOW!"

Jack starred at her and could tell that she was forcing him for some answers. But he can't let her know about it, yet. So taking a deep sigh, he told her that he'll answer anything for later.

Jack Darby: "Listen, Homura. I know that you want answers of what just happened, but now isn't the time to talk about this. We have to hide!"

He grabbed her arm and tried to lead her to one of the cabins. But she forces his hand off her arm and told him that she's not leaving.

Homura: "Oh no… I'm not going anywhere until you start telling me everything!"

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing that this is not getting him anywhere. So he told her nice and clear about the whole thing.

Jack Darby: "Homura… I'm so sorry… I never want you to get involved in any of this."

Akemi now blinked and was a bit confused by what he said.

Homura: "Involved in what?! What are you talking about?"

Jack looked to her and decided to tell her the truth. But as he did that, they heard engines roaring from the distance and the two looked to the direction of the sound to see the two vehicles on a small cliff with their engines roaring. The two backed up and was concerned of what they were going to do. Just instantly, the two vehicles put the pedal to the metal and race off the cliff and were soaring in the air. As they were in mid air, Homura saw something very unexpecting. The two cars started to open up and shifted metal all over the place. Once they were fully transformed, they landed on the ground with the pedes and armed their blasters. Homura looked to them and was shocked at the fact that they have turned into these metallic hybrids. But what was more shocking the most is what happened next. She soon heard the sound of gears shifting around next to her and turned to see the bike breaking apart growing bigger. The back wheels separate in two and metal shifted around them to become a pair of feet. Two exhaust pipes moved around and stopped at the middle as metal came down below it, with metallic hands, looking like a pair of arms. The front wheel moved up and over and inserted into the back with two winglets sticking out. And the front shifted into breast plates and opening up to reveal a head, ultimately completing the changes. Homura stood there in completely silence as she saw Jack's bike turning into a female robot of some kind.

Homura: "What the hell…"

Jack then stood by her and repeated what she asked.

Jack Darby: "That's what I'm talking about."

Arcee stood her ground as she was facing two Vehicons that were ready to strike. But she needed to make sure Jack and Homura were safe. So quickly looking down to the two, she told her partner to get to safety.

Arcee: "Jack, get Homura out of here and hide! I can't have you two get hurt by the Cons."

Jack nodded, as he understood what she meant.

Jack Darby: "You don't have to tell me twice, Arcee."

He turned to see Homura still in shock of what happened and couldn't move an inch. But Jack helped her as he grabbed her wrist and ran with her.

Jack Darby: "Come on, Homura, we have to move! Now!"

Homura immediately snapped out of it and realized that she was now in deep trouble.

Homura: "Erm… Right…! Of course!"

Immediately getting back to her senses, she was running to Jack as they hurried to the cabins close by. As they left, Arcee got her attention back to the drones and got in a swift stance, ready to strike.

Arcee: "Fair warning, Cons, you two caught me at real bad time!"

With a quick angle, she rushed to them like a marathon runner as the Cons fired away at her. With quick skips, she managed to avoid each shot and was close enough to strike. She soon jumped up high and did a quick ninja like spin over the first drone. Rocketing back down, she stomped him on the head and caused him to fall face first. With her on top of him by one knee, she looked up and to the second Con and gets her arms in front of her to deploy her blades. Jumping up, she rushed to him and begins to strike. The Vehicon started to lift his arms up and blocked each strike as much as he could. Cee kept on striking viciously as scratches appeared on his arms. With one quick block, he holds it as Cee kept pushing him. As they were at a standstill, the first con slowly recovered and looked to see his comrade getting beaten by the two-wheeler. With quick reaction as, he aimed his blaster and fired away. However, she felt that something happening and grabbed the drone by the shoulders and turned him to be used as a human shield. A few shots hit him in the back, but didn't kill him completely. With a quick kick, she pushed him to his comrade and they collided to each other and were both on the floor. The two managed to recover quickly as they both aimed their blasters and continued to fire. The femme saw this and did a flip backwards from servos to pedes and back again to get into far away distance. By the time she was far enough, she jumped off with her servos as they shifted into a pair of blasters. Flying with her body a little bent, she aimed and fired two shots at them. The shots hit then and they were temporarily down. Landing on her feet, she looked to them and thought she took care of them. But they slowly recovered and decided not to give up without a fight.

"Slagging femme thins she can take us down? She got another thing coming. C'mon 5T3V3, let's do this."

The drone turned to his comrade and was a little hesitant about it.

"You sure that's a wise idea…?"

He looked to his friend and told him that they can do it.

"Don't get cold pedes on me. We practice this before. Now get to transforming!"

The drone sighed and didn't like where this was going. Jumping in the air, he transformed into his vehicle mode and landed on his tires. Once he transformed, his counterpart jumped on top of him and told him to go.

"Charge!"

The Vehicon revved his engine and went ahead full speed while the one on stop of him armed his blasters and fired away. Arcee saw this and knew that it was bad.

Arcee: "You've got to be kidding me…"

She quickly avoided the first few shots and rolled in an athletic fashion, transforming midway and speeding away from the two. It soon got back into another chase as the femme was trying to find a way out of this little predicament.

* * *

As the fighting was going on, Jack was dragging Homura into the camping area and ran to the closest cabin he could find. Opening the door, the two made it in with Jack closing the door and barricading it with a chair on the knob. Backing up, he took a deep breather and was glad that they're safe, for now.

Jack Darby: "Phew… That was close… I hope Arcee takes care of them soon."

He turned to check on Homura and noticed her as the corner looking really spaced out. He figured that the first encounter must've gotten her scared stiff. So he decided to comfort her as best he could.

Jack Darby: "Hey, Homura? Are you okay?"

The magical girl blinked her eyes a little bit as she was trying to process what happened.

Homura: "Oh, sure… I'm fine… Except for the fact that I was chased down by two cars that were trying to kill us. And then those cars transformed into huge metal robots. Not to mention your bike turning into a bot of the female variety. Other then all of that, I'm completely fine!"

Jack got back and hasn't seen her acting like that. Normally, she was monotone and emotionless. But now she was showing some form of personality. Seeing this, he could tell that she was in shock and anger of the whole thing.

Jack Darby: "Um… Yeah… Guess I should've seen that coming…."

She soon turned to him and demanded all of the answers as quickly as possible.

Homura: "You better start talking. What happened out there? Why did your bike and those cars turned into big robots? Why were they fighting each other?! And how are you involved in all of this?!"

Jack rubbed the back of his head and tried to calm her down.

Jack Darby: "Now Homura, I know this does look bad. But I have a really good explanation. You see, my friends from out of town are actually from another planet and they are sentient robots that transform into Earth vehicles to blend in. And they are in a galactic war against an evil Robot army for ions and I am living with them."

Homura blinked and first thought that he was crazy in saying something like that. But giving that she's a magical girl and a time traveler, nothing in her own world made sense. But now she saw something unexpecting and her whole world has just turned upside-down.

Homura: "So wait a minute… You're saying that there are other aliens that live in this world?! And I thought the Incubators were the only aliens that reside here."

Jack sighed and told her as much as I could.

Jack Darby: "Listen, I know that sounded like crazy talk. But I'm telling you the truth. If you don't believe me, I can take you to Optimus so he can explain it all in detail."

She raised an eyebrow and was confused by that name.

Homura: "Who?"

Jack Darby: "Optimus Prime. He's the leader of the Autobots. He'll answer any question you have in mind."

He soon turned to the window and saw the desert road where the battle was taking place. Slowly walking up to it, he watched his partner trying to out maneuver the two Vehicons and was getting worried.

Jack Darby: "I just hope that Arcee can win this battle."

Homura soon joined him and looked out the window to see the battle as well, wanting to know more about these strange beings.

* * *

Back outside the battle, Arcee was racing around the campsite and had to figure out the way in stopping the two Cons, as one was driving and the other was on top of him blasting. Looking with her review mirror, she could see that it would start to get complicated.

Arcee: "Come on, Arcee… Think, think, think! How can I get myself out of this mess."

Checking around, she could see the observation tower and came up with a plan.

Arcee: "Okay Cons, let's see if you can handle this!"

With a quick throttle, she did a complete 180 and charged right towards the Cons. 5T3V3 saw this in vehicle mode and was a little confused.

"What is that femme doing? Is she crazy?!"

The Con standing on his vehicle form looked on and would smirk behind his faceplate.

"Who cares! It would be an easy target of us! Now keep steady! I want a clear shot at her."

The drone drove carefully for his comrade to take aim. With careful aiming, he charged up his blaster and fired right at her. The two-wheeler maneuvered around and avoided each shot with grace in vehicle mode. Once she got close to them, she pulled a wheelie and jumped with her back wheel to fly over them. When she was over them, she transformed into her bot mode and back kicked the drone in midair at the back of his head. By the time she did that, she rolled on the floor and transformed midway to drive away from them. The drone got a little woozy and fell off his friend, landing and tumbling. He quickly recovered by transforming into his vehicle mode as both him and the comrade turned to get on after her. But not until the Con he was riding on gave a quick quip.

"I take it that the plan didn't work."

The other drone groaned and told him to focus.

"Just shut up and shoot her down!"

The two then deploy their blasters from the sides of the hood and fired away at the femme. Arcee quickly swerved some more to avoid the shots, as she was getting close to the observation tower. It was then that she got close enough to the tower that she did another wheelie and jumped to it. Transforming in the air, she did a quick flip and placed her pedes on the metal beam, before bending and her knees and launching herself off the side of the tower. Going over the two drones, she deployed her blasters and fired at them upside down. The two could feel the energy projectiles raining down on them as some of them hit the back end and there was smoke coming out of them. They were spewing out of control as one of the drone told 5T3V3 something.

"Quick! Drift and stop!"

The two did that as they made quick enough drifts that the smoke cloud concealed them completely. Cee landed on the ground with her pedes and looked at the plum of smoke, wondering what's going on.

Arcee: "What are those two up to? Can't see a fragging thing…"

She kept looking and wondered if they were in the smoke or they escaped. She soon got her answer as she heard the sound of an engine from the smoke and a shadow quickly coming out of it. She soon got her blasters out and waited until it came out. Almost immediately, she could see the drone coming out of the smoke in vehicle mode and charged in like a Bat out of Hell. She immediately fire with a bared of projectiles just to get him off his tracks. The Con swayed back and forth to avoid the shots before transforming close to her and winding back to deliver a knockout blow. The two-wheeler saw that and knew that he made a terrible mistake. As he thrusted his punch forward, she sidestepped and grabbed his arm, turning to give him an arm takedown. He was caught by surprise as he was flung over her and landed on the ground back first. He groaned in total pain as he looked up to see Arcee pointing the blaster to his faceplate and smiling at her success.

Arcee: "Really? You think that you can take me down like that so easily? That's basic training 101 pal. Never telegraph your attacks. You Cons certainly don't know how to fight properly. It is no wonder why Megatron looks to you as expandable."

The drone looked to her and was seething at the whole thing. Arcee though looked around and noticed that the other Vehicon was nowhere to be found. So she looked down to 5T3V3 and asked for him.

Arcee: "So, where's your friend? Thought he was going to be with you in the fight. He didn't flee did he?"

The moment she asked that question, her answer came to a shot in the back that caught her completely off guard. Fortunately, it was low power, so it only weakened her for a little bit. But it was powerful enough to push her away from the Con she got and caused her to roll around the desert sand until making a complete stop. She was soon face down in the sand and groaned in complete agony.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Jack saw the fight and the sneak attack and didn't like the odds in the femme's favor.

Jack Darby: "Arcee!"

He then looked to the two drones as they were slowly approaching the downed Autobot with their blasters armed. Seeing this, he didn't like the situation that she's in now. Quickly, he took his cellphone and decided to call for help. Homura saw the fight too and didn't like where it was going either. She turned to Jack calling someone and asked what he's doing.

Homura: "What are you doing?"

Jack tried to call and could tell that no one was answering. But he answered Homura what he was doing as he checked the phone's reception.

Jack Darby: "Trying to contact the other Autobots! Arcee is going to need some serious backup, and fast!"

Looking to his phone he noticed that there are zero bars on it and cursed to himself.

Jack Darby: "Scrap! No reception! We're pretty much far away from any contact. There's got to be some way in getting to the others."

Homura heard that and thought of an idea.

Homura: "Maybe I could help."

Jack turned to her and was a bit shocked by that.

Jack Darby: "What? Oh no! You are not going to get involved with this fight. Do you have any idea how dangerous those Decepticons are? Just look at what happened to Arcee! You think you can fight them, you got another thing coming!"

Homura though reminded him of what happened last night.

Homura: "But you saw me fight that Witch all on my own, and I was okay with that. So I do believe I could take down these, Decepticons you said. Besides, you said you need some back up, right? Well, I'm the only one that can accomplish this."

Jack was about to say something until he stopped dead on, remembering that Witch fight she had. Sure, she can handle some magical bout. But an intergalactic war that lasted for eons, that's cutting it too thin. Still, he, Raf, and Miko managed to help the Autobots with the Cons one way or another. So it's obvious that maybe she might do that. But what of the risk of her reveal as a Magical Girl, that could spell trouble. Homura looked back to the window and returned to Jack for a quick answer.

Homura: "We're running out of time here, Jack. What's it going to be?"

Jack looked to the window too and could see the drones nearing a wounded Arcee that was struggling to get up. He had to make a decision, and fast. But what can he do. Have Homura help the femme, or keep the Magical Girls thing a secret from the Cons. After much debate, he came up with a really good answer…

* * *

Meanwhile, Arcee was still down and was trying to recover from the last attack. By the time she slowly looks up, she could see the end of the blaster pointing to her face. That blaster belonged to 5T3V3 as he was in front of her while the other drone was behind with his blaster pointed to her as well. The Con in the back smirked behind his faceplate and was pleased with his plan.

"Word to the wise, glitch, always watch your back. That's basic combat 101 too. Or perhaps you forgotten about that in your youngling days?"

The femme peered her eyes to behind and gave him a very deep glare. The first drone looked on and wondered about what to do with her.

"So… What do we do with her now? We take her in?"

The Vehicon looked to his comrade and was a little confused by that question.

"Take her in? Are you nuts?! Do you have any idea the trouble she caused with the Cons? We have to show the Autobots what happens when they mess with our boss!"

"Then what do we do with her."

"Simple… We shoot her in the head and deliver her to Megatron as a reward. I'm certain that he'll promote us if we give him the chassis of the Autobot's great soldier."

Arcee overheard all of this and finds it to be a bit over their heads.

Arcee: "Seriously…? You think bringing my terminated body to that rust bucket would let you bow to his graces? C'mon… Megatron will treat you just like the others. A pawn in his own twisted little game!"

The drone from behind had heard enough as he looked down and decided to put an end to this.

"Quiet you! You have caused so much trouble with our leader. I believe that bringing our offline body to him with let us move on up to his chain of command."

Cee rolled her optics around and finds that to be a bit off.

Arcee: "Right… Because Megatron cares for the working class. Please… Megatron only cares about himself and his own delusional fantasies. He would do anything to rule the galaxy."

The Con sighed and decided to finish this off.

"We'll see about that. 5T3V3, will you do the honors and put an end to this femme."

He nodded as he charged his blaster.

"With pleasure…"

He pointed the blaster to Arcee's head and was ready to fire. All she could do is look up and waited for something to happen. That something has happened when the drone was about to fire. Suddenly, a stray bullet hit him in the visor and was temporarily blinded by it. He yelped in pain as he tried to get his sights up. The other drone looked on and was surprised of what just happened. Looking around, he pointed his blaster at any direction and wondered who fired.

"What the- Who shot that?! Is there a sniper around here? Show yourself!"

Arcee saw this and confused as well of what just happened. But seeing the drone in front of her temporarily blinded and the other occupied at who shot his friend, she has a way in escaping and turned on her back to twist her legs around and performed a break dancing move to get up. Getting up on her pedes, she took aim at the with both her blasters and charged a shot powerful enough to knock the blinded drone down and not terminate him. The other one heard it and turned to see the femme up and about and took the Con down.

"Scrap! You're not getting away from us!"

He pointed his blaster to her and fired away. She looked back to see the drone firing and jumped out of the way, performing some aerial moves and avoid each of these shots. Landing on the ground, she transformed and drove in a circular motion while the Con kept firing away. With a quick drift, she let a cloud of sand and dust close to him and was blinded by it. He tried to see where she was located and had his blaster out to scan the area. That's when he felt something close by and turned to see what it was. That's when he saw Arcee in front of him with her blade out and did a quick diagonal slash. That slash connects to his blaster and cut it clean. The drone screamed and staggered back, looking to see the stump of his arm with energon leaking and sparks flying. Looking to her, he was irate and rushed in to attack the femme with everything he got. With his one arm left, he got his digits out as he tried to slash her back. She managed to block them off in her arms that have her blades deployed. He then used his legs to kick her as she managed to block his attack and grabbed his leg tightly. With a quick pull, she got him to her face, just to give him a quick and forceful side kick to the gut and pushed him away from the smoke and send him flying to the cliff edge near the campsite. He got back up and his feet dragged through the sand and near the edge. He was dangling as he tried to regain his balance. He looked down to see how steep and cliff side is before turning back to see the femme sprinting towards his position. Knowing what she's planning, he deployed his other blaster and fired right at her. She managed to pivot passed the shots and jumped and transformed in midair, landing on her wheels and raced towards him. He still fired at her, but she swerved back and forth to avoid the shots. By the time she got close, she took a small ramp that was nearby and jumped off it. She soon transformed and did a quick flip midway through to have her pedes pointing towards him. This led to her using both of her metal soles on his chest and pushed him off the cliff. The two fell off the cliff and gravity took hold of them. But for Arcee, she was able to push him off and flew back up with a quick flip and landing back on the edge of the cliff. She soon looked down to see the drone falling to his death as he disappeared on the ground.

* * *

As the fight was finished, Jack and Homura remained in the cabin and were glad that Arcee was able to get out of it. But of course, that wouldn't have happened if it weren't for some help. It is because Homura was the one that saved the femme as she has an M95 sniper rifle on the windowsill as she watched the battle with her scope. She was the one that shot a bullet to the Con pointing to her face and hit him in the visor. Jack looked on and was amazed on how the fight ended, but even more amazed that Homura saved his partner. Turning to her, he thanked her for the save.

Jack Darby: "Nice shot…!"

She turned to him and gave a simple nod.

Homura: "Just doing my job, Jack."

She soon picked her sniper rifle and placed it into her time shield, disappearing in the ether. The two soon walked away to get to the femme.

* * *

Back to her, Arcee looked down to see the Vehicon disappearing down the cliff and was successful with her work. But there is one Con that's left and she turned back to see the 5T3V3 recovering and getting back up, regaining his sight as there was a bullet hole lodged into in visor. He turned to see the femme, but he didn't see his comrade, as he knew what happened. He soon pointed his blaster to her as she did the same, acting like the cowboys of the Wild West. Cee just starred him down and gave him a fair warning.

Arcee: "You have a choice, Con. Either fight me or leave on your own free will. What's it going to be?"

The drone stood there as his blaster was shaking. He wants to fight, but his friend is gone. There's no way he would take her on by himself. With a second thoughts, he reverted his blaster back into his arm and turned around, transforming and driving away from the battle. The femme saw him leave and smirked at his response.

Arcee: "Thought so…"

She soon reverted her blaster back in her arm and flexed her servos. Soon enough, she heard a familiar voice close by.

Jack Darby: "Arcee!"

She turned to her left and saw Jack and Homura, whose back in her normal attire, rushing towards her. Once they were by her side, the Darby asked if she's fine.

Jack Darby: "You okay? You almost got yourself hurt back there."

All the two-wheeler did was smile to him and told him that she's going to be all right.

Arcee: "I'm good, Jack. I've been through tighter spots then this. I can handle myself."

Jack took a breather and was glad that she's okay. Arcee then turned to Homura and could tell that something was off about her after seeing her change into her magical girl persona and aiding her in the chase. She didn't know what was really going on and neither did Homura. So much so, the magical girl turned to Jack and was trying to be calm by the situation.

Homura: "Jack… So this motorcycle of yours is a huge transforming alien robot?"

Jack gave a simple shrug answered back.

Jack Darby: "Yeah… Pretty much… But she's more then my bike. She's my partner, my guardian, and my friend."

Homura looked up to the femme and raised an eyebrow to this being. Cee soon bent down on one knee to get close to her level and made her introduction.

Arcee: "Call me Arcee. And you must be Homura. Jack told me a lot about you. Though I'm quite surprised that he didn't mention all those things that you did just now."

Homura blinked and wondered what she was on about.

Homura: "What are you talking about?"

Arcee: "You know, the fact that you pulled weapons out of that shield of yours. Or when time froze around us to help with my escape from those falling boulders. You've certain got some serious tricks up your sleeve."

The time traveler's eyes went wide and realized that she was discovered. The first thought is that Jack told his partner as she looked to him and was making an argument.

Homura: "Did you just told her about me? I thought you've made a promise!"

Jack turned to her and raised his hands in a gesture.

Jack Darby: "What? No! I didn't say to her anything about you. I swear."

The femme simply sigh, as she told her what really happened.

Arcee: "Actually, I've watched you during the whole chase. My review mirrors act like my optics, looking at the world around me. I seem to have spotted you doing all those things and thought of nothing else. Jack was right of not telling me, I just seen it with my own optics is all."

Homura heard all that and grew incredibly pale, realizing that she was the one that let her in on the secret and didn't know it till now. Jack though decided to squeeze in and decided to speak about this somewhere else.

Jack Darby: "Okay… Homura, I know that you have a lot of questions right now, but I do believe you are officially in danger."

She soon snapped out of it and turned to him with a bit of bewilderment in her face.

Homura: "What?"

That's when Arcee came in and decides to speak about what he said.

Arcee: "Jack has a point there, Homura. That Con saw you when he and his friend were chasing us. Which means you are a prime target for the Decepticons. It's best that you come with us for your own safety."

Homura just turned to her and asked why she should do that?

Homura: "And why would I be doing something like that?"

Both Jack and Arcee looked at each other and answered in unison…

Jack and Arcee: "Rules…"

The two-wheeler then transformed into her vehicle mode and revved her engines to get going.

Arcee: "Hop on. It's going to be a long ride to base. This would give us the time for you to explain what was all that about back at the chase."

Homura remained silent for a few short seconds before deciding to trust her and headed to her. But before she could get on, she turned to see the severed blaster arm and decided to take it.

Homura: "Okay… But first, I need to get something. Will only take a second."

She soon rushed on ahead to the blaster as Jack headed to Arcee to mount on her. She soon shifted back to her Magical Girl clothes and pick up the blaster, getting the feel on how it could operate. Once she was comfortable, she placed the blaster into her shield and it vanished into it. Arcee watched the whole thing and was still confused by it.

Arcee: "Homura is really something, huh? The question is, what is she?"

Jack, who knew that she was speaking to him, looked to the digital monitor and decided to explain about it.

Jack Darby: "It's best that she would speak to you of this. You wouldn't believe me if I even tell you."

She peered her review mirror up to him and wondered what he meant by it. But she soon brushes it aside as she knew that Homura would start talking about it.

Homura: "All right, let's go."

The two looked to see Homura approaching them, getting back to her other attire and mounting behind Jack. With their helmets on, Arcee drove away from the campsite and headed back to the road. During the drive, Homura was in deep thought, as she didn't expect this day to change at a given notice. However, her day was never normal since she is a Magical Girl. And giving what happened, her day would get more and more interesting.

* * *

 **That's it for chapter six. A bit of a long one, but it does give the reveal of the Autobots clear and just. Of course Arcee is going to be the only one that knows of the Magical Girls. The others though… I'll just leave it at that. The next chapter will be Homura meeting the rest of Team Prime and understanding their history and the reason why they're on Earth. A bit of an explanation, but helps pave the way for Homura's experience with the Autobots. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	7. The New 'New' Normal

**Before beginning this chapter, a bit of Transformers News to share. See, I downloaded a game on my phone that is called _'Transformers: Forged to Fight'_. From what I could understand, it is a Mortal Kombat like fighting game where you journey throughout an unknown planet and fight a variety of Autobots and Decepticons across many universes. From what I saw is that they have characters from G1, Beast Wars, and the movieverse. Looks pretty cool and shows a lot of potential. Course I'm using an old phone from my family so it could get a little choppy for me. But I can get the use of it. Still, I wonder what type of characters they have in that game. I mean if they have the G1, Beast Wars and Movieverse versions, will there be characters from other series such as in Armada, Energon, Prime, or the two Robots in Disguise shows? The possibilities are quite endless. I might have to look this one up and see what other characters they have. Still, big recommendation for those that want to give this game a try.**

 **The last chapter was pretty fair from the previous one. Despite the two reviews, I have almost 250 hits. So I am happy that everyone would enjoy this story, even thought it is a small batch. Here's to more viewers reading this chapter.**

 **Speaking of which, in this chapter of Madoka Prime, the secret is out and Homura now knows of the existence of the Autobots. Because of that, Arcee and Jack must take her to the Autobot base so that Optimus explains of what transpired. How will she react with the existence of these Cybertronians? Will she accept this new kind of experience? And what of Kyubey? Does he know of the existence of these Autobots and Decepticons? So many questions, and all will be answered.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Madoka Magica.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The New _'New'_ Normal

The sun was slowly starting to set, as the night sky would slowly take over. In a barren road that goes to Jasper, a custom blue and pink motorcycle was riding by with a teenage boy and a preteen girl was on it. That was Arcee as she was taking Jack and Homura to the Autobot base. The reason why is that they were attacked by two Vehicons and she had no choice but to reveal her secret to the young magical girl. Though she wanted to explain some things of what happened, she believes it is best that Optimus do the explaining. So that's where they were, on a barren road heading straight to the base. During the drive though, Arcee wanted to know what has happened when she witnessed Homura doing some questionable things. Such as have her clothes changed into different attire, taking weapons out of her mysterious shield, and stopping time on a dime to help with their escape. Knowing this, Homura decided to let her in on the secret as well; since it was her fault she revealed it when she thought that Arcee was just a normal bike. She explained everything to her with what she said to Jack, Raf, and Miko. From the Incubators, how they _'help'_ the human race, to how magical girls were created, the contracts and wishes, the consequences from being magical girls, and the Law of Cycles. Listening to the whole story, the femme was very intrigued by it all.

Arcee: "So let me get this straight. You are a magical girl, and they actually exist in this world."

Homura nodded as she responded to her.

Homura: "That is correct."

Arcee: "And these Incubators are the ones that recruited these magical girls by offering them contracts that will grant theses girls one wish."

Homura: "Indeed. These Incubators, like Kyubey, came to this planet to find the specific energy to help balance the universe. They found it with girls in their teenage years. Once they offer them the contract, the girls have one wish to make. Whatever wish they say, it would be granted. And in exchange, they would get a soul gem that will turn them into magical girls."

Arcee thought of the creature that came to the house when Homura arrived and realized what it was.

Arcee: "So that creature that came to the house was an Incubator. I didn't know there were other aliens before we arrived."

Homura heard that and blinked in surprise.

Homura: "So you can see Kyubey?"

The two-wheeler turned her review mirrors to her and answered her back.

Arcee: "Of course! Does anyone else?"

Homura turned her head away and answered truthfully.

Homura: "No… To be truthful, only us Magical Girls can see Incubators, while normal humans won't see them."

Cee soon turned her mirror to Jack and asked if that was true.

Arcee: "Is it true Jack? You didn't see that Incubator when Homura arrived to your house?"

Jack rolled his eyes around and explained about what happened.

Jack Darby: "Well… I didn't see Kyubey when Homura came to Jasper. But two days later, when we were attacked by the Witch, Homura saved us and Kyubey was with her. So, yeah… Guess the secret was spilled out before yours came into fruition."

The femme sighed through her speakers and would have to accept it.

Arcee: "Guess I can't blame you. Getting dragged into battle is sort of your experience."

Jack groaned and remembered when he was dragged into one war when he mistaken his partner as a normal motorcycle. That of course led to many adventures with her after that near death experience.

Jack Darby: "Please… You don't have to remind me…"

Arcee though got serious and decided to speak of these said consequences.

Arcee: "Still, these Incubators have certainly tricked these girls. Giving them wishes to become Magical Girls without giving them the fine print of their contracts. I mean its one thing of not having your soul gem over a thousand meters from you, but continuously purify that gem or it will blacken to the point that the Magical Girl would become a witch. And I thought Megatron was a real manipulator."

Homura sighed and didn't have a clue who she was talking about. But brushed it aside and wait until they get to where she is taking her. But she could explain about the situation.

Homura: "To be fair, Incubators like Kyubey didn't really trick them. They are just doing their job in maintaining the universe, let alone this planet. Though trying to purify our soul gems to prevent ourselves to become witches was a recurring nightmare for us. It all changed when the Law of Cycles was created. Now us Magical Girls would leave this world without having any pain or misery on a day to day basis, and would never have to become witches to curse anyone anymore."

Arcee: "Still, that doesn't give him the excuse to treat these girls like some kind energy conductor. When I get back to the Jack's house, I need to speak with him of this matter."

Homura heard that and sighed, knowing that she now has one more person, or alien, that knows of her secret. Looking towards the review mirrors, she asked for something.

Homura: "Say, Arcee… Can you do me a quick favor?"

She positioned her mirrors to her and asked of that.

Arcee: "Sure thing. What is it?"

She soon turned away and wondered if she can keep this promise. But she sucked it up and spoke to her about it anyways.

Homura: "Can you keep what happened a secret? You know, the whole Magical Girls thing. I can't have anyone else know of my existence."

The two-wheeler was silent about this and was a little unsure of it.

Arcee: "I don't know… Giving what transpired, Optimus might know of what happened."

Jack though looked to his friend and explained that it would be best to keep one secret.

Jack Darby: "Arcee, please… Homura doesn't want anyone involved in her work. That could lead to some serious trouble. I do believe that if we keep Homura's line of work a secret, then she and the other Magical Girls won't be harmed. I mean, they already have their handful with the Wraiths and Nightmares. They can't have Decepticons to deal with."

Cee looked to her partner and wasn't sure of the idea. Sure, Homura saved her from the two drones, but would it be risky in exposing Magical Girls to Team Prime. Seems like Homura is insisted that she wants the team to be in the dark. And giving what she saw, she can't blame her. Sighing through the speakers, she decided to listen to Homura, but with one note.

Arcee: "All right, fine. I'll keep you and your Magical Girl society a secret. But under one condition. If any of my teammates witness anything of your doing, or on times when you have to reveal yourself, then you will have to do the explaining. Got it?"

Homura heard that and could tell that she was getting serious. But she nodded and responded very honestly.

Homura: "Of course. I'll speak about it when things get bleak. Though I don't think you won't have a problem with that."

Arcee: "Let's hope not."

Looking on ahead, she could see the mountain like cliff in front of her and knew that they were at the right place.

Arcee: "Here we are. Hang on!"

She revved her engine and popped a wheelie, causing the two humans to hang on tightly. She raced to the fork in the road and took the middle of it, straight to the mountain. Homura saw it and was in a bit of a panic.

Homura: "Are you nuts! You're going to plow us into a wall!"

Jack looked to her and told her that it's all right.

Jack Darby: "Don't panic! It's cool. She sort of scared me out the day after we met, accidentally anyways."

Homura turned to him and was a bit surprised by that.

Homura: "What?!"

The two drove straight to the wall and Homura thought that she would use her time shield to stop time and save everyone. But when she looked ahead, she could see the rocky wall lowering and two metal doors appeared before they opened sideways. The Magical Girl blinked and was in a bit of a shock by the site of it.

Homura: "What the…"

Jack and Arcee gave it a bit of a chuckle as the guardian told her that they are at the base.

Arcee: "Caught you by surprise, did I? Welcome to Autobot Outpost Omega One."

Homura looked on to see them coming into the base and through the lit tunnel. They took a bit of a curve right at the end of the tunnel. What she saw made her completely speechless. The three were in what looked like some kind of command center with a command console with advance screening that is scanning the planet and has the most bizarre alien language, some sort of medical chamber for something big, a tunnel on her left side that led to nowhere and had rings around it and a glass floor, and there was a small human like living area for humans to hang out. But what she saw next caught her off guard entirely. There were three aliens like robots that is like Arcee, but male and far bigger then her. There was one that was mending the control console that turned to see Arcee coming in with Jack and Homura who had white and red armor and looked broader with two front doors acting as his chest plate. The second one is a yellow and black bot that is a bit smaller then that of the previous one with wing like doors on his back. And the third one had green armor with headlights on his chest and is more bulkier then the other two. All three of them looked to the femme and saw Jack and Homura on her. The two dismounted on her as she transformed into her bipedal form looking to each of the three that had some shocking faces.

Ratchet: "Arcee, what's the meaning of this?! Did you bring another young human in our base?! Three is bad enough, but a forth one is too much!"

The femme looked to the medic and told her that she can't help it.

Arcee: "It's not my fault, Ratchet. Two Cons saw us and were pursuing us. I had no choice but to reveal my secret to her. What other choice do I have?"

Ratchet: "Well, not revealing yourself is far better then what you did. The last thing I want is to have more humans getting dragged into this war."

Homura heard all of this and was getting annoyed by this bot. So she looked to him and decided to speak about it.

Homura: "Don't put the blame on her! She didn't know those two bots were going to be after us. She had a right to protect us!"

The doc looked down to her and was a little aggravated by her.

Ratchet: "Don't back talk to me young girl! You have no right to argue with your elders. Exactly, who are you to judge?"

Homura crossed her arms and didn't take that threat likely.

Homura: "It's Homura Akemi. And if you think that you can speak to me like that, you got another thing-"

Before she could even finish with what she said, she could hear a familiar voice from not far.

Miko: "Homura?!"

She heard that voice and made her cringe a little. Looking towards a set of steps that lead up to the human lounge she saw two familiar faces running down them. Those faces where that of Miko and Raf as they reached the lower level and rushed to them. All Homura could do was lowered her head and groaned in defeat.

Homura: "Oh no… Not her again…"

The two approached her and was surprised by her sudden appearance.

Raf: "Homura? What are you doing here? I thought Jack was going to show you around the desert."

She tilted her eyes to the side and was a little sheepish about what happened.

Homura: "I was, until we all has a misadventure and dragged into a robot fight. You two know of this?"

Miko just smiled and was happy to see her at the base.

Miko: "Of course we know. We hang out with these guys all the time. And now that you're finally here, our hangouts would be more awesome then before!"

She soon embraced Homura with a big hug, as she was very embarrassed by the whole thing. She quickly pushed herself off of Miko and turned to Jack about something.

Homura: "How long have you three been with these… robots?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head and spoke to her truthfully.

Jack Darby: "Oh… About a couple of months. Such a short time, yes, but we've been through a lot together."

She lowered her head and groaned over the whole thing.

Homura: "Well thank you for sharing this to me! It would've been helpful if you would of told me about this sooner. At least your mom isn't involved in the whole thing, right?"

She turned to see him with his face a little white in hearing that part. Tracing his foot around the floor, he answered back the best way he can.

Jack Darby: "Well… Yeah. But that was after we become friends with them. Course how she found out was a little nightmarish. Funny story, don't want talk about it."

Homura blinked and was shocked that Jack's own mother knows of these aliens, yet never mentioned anything Rubbing the temples of her forehead, she gave a very deep sigh and was about to blow a gasket.

Homura: "Okay… I'm not going to panic over all of this… But this is just plain insane! What's going on? Who are these things? Why were they fighting? And how come you three are involved somehow?!"

Jack heard her questions and knew hat the cat is out of the bag for quite a while and would like to answer her. But as he was going to do that, everyone heard footsteps coming from close by. Everyone turned to one of the hallways that connect to the command center as Homura did the same. Just like that, her eyes were wide in fascination. Entering the area is a huge bot with red and blue armor and a helmet with two prods sticking out on the top and a body shape that resembles something of a truck. She was surprised that this bot is bigger then the others around her. And giving his stature, he could be the leader of the group. Looking down to her, the big bot decided to give his introduction without reacting at her sudden appearance, let alone how she got here.

Optimus Prime: "We are Autonomous life forms from the planet Cybertron. But you can refer to us as Autobots."

Homura raised her eyebrow and was hesitant on that name.

Homura: "Autobots…?"

Miko leaned on her shoulder and decided to spice the introduction a bit.

Miko: "A.K.A. Team Prime. A.A.K.A. the coolest, badass team you will love to hang out with!"

Homura turned to her and didn't like the sound of it.

Homura: "And why do I get the feeling you're sugarcoating something underneath this."

He soon introduced himself and the team.

Optimus Prime: "I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. This is my scout, Bumblebee."

He then pointed to Bee as he looked down and greeted her with his series of beeps and boops.

Bumblebee: _**(Hello there. Welcome to the team.)**_

The Magical Girl looked to him and was a little confused about what he said. Thankfully, Raf was next to her and explained what he means.

Raf: "He said hi and is welcoming you to the base."

She soon turned to the hacker and was amazed that he can understand him.

Homura: "You know what he said? But how?"

Bulkhead then approached her and told her that they were baffled by this as well.

Bulkhead: "Hey, the kid is special in his own way. I mean, besides us, Rafael here can understand all noises coming from Bee's damaged voice box."

Optimus then continued to introduce the rest of the team.

Optimus Prime: "That is Bulkhead, a member of the Wreckers that would take any mission no one else would. Over there is our field medic, Ratchet."

She looked up to the doc as he grumbled something under his breath, mostly aggravated that they now have another human to take care of. She looked to Jack for and explanation as he shrugged his shoulders.

Jack Darby: "Ah, don't mind him. He's always a little grumpy. You'll get use to it."

The leader then finished it off with Arcee as he knew this girl met her before.

Optimus Prime: "I assume you already met Arcee."

Homura turned to Cee as she shrugged her shoulder and smiled to the Magical Girl. Homura though wasn't in the mood and turned to the Prime to decide to ask away.

Homura: "Oh, we have met before. But that was when she was just a motorcycle by the time I came to the house. Now though… I don't know what to believe anymore. So tell me, Optimus, why is it that you and this team of yours, are on this planet? And why were those two bots attacked us?"

Optimus heard this and could tell that she is a bit desperate for answers. Giving out a bit of a sigh, he decided to let her know everything about their existence.

Optimus Prime: "Ms. Akemi, I can understand your concern about us and want to know more. So if you can come up to the lounge near our command console, we can explain everything to you."

Homura looked to him and was quiet for a moment. But she trusted him as she and the others approach the command console to begin explaining everything she needs to know.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Optimus told of the story of the Autobot/Decepticon war that plunged their planet of Cyberton to eternal darkness, where the remaining population had to leave their home world and scattered across the stars, and when the Autobots and Decepticons approach this world in hopes to salvage energon and protect humanity from the Cons. The human teens were at the lounge area as Homura listened intently to the story of the history of the Great War. Miko though lay back on the sofa and was resting lazily.

Optimus Prime: "And because of this war, it is vital that this planet doesn't fall to the Cons and Megatron's terrine. And now that you are involved in this war, it is essential that you remain in this base for your own protection. Do you understand, Homura?"

She listened to everything he said and was trying to summarize on a few things.

Homura: "I guess so… From what I can understand, you're telling me that there's a galactic war between you and these Decepticons and have been going on for generations. And now you're on Earth and humanity is in danger, yet they don't know you all existed except for these three and Jack's mom. Still, are there any more humans that know of your existence?"

Optimus was quiet over the whole thing, as he needs to let her know everything.

Optimus Prime: "Only a few know of our existence, and in order to protect them, they need to keep our identity a secret."

Jack though decided to let her know of one of those that knew the Autobot's existence.

Jack Darby: "Yeah, mom is a big example to all of this."

She turned to Darby and asked about this.

Homura: "And how, pray tell, did she find out about their existence?"

Jack shrugged it off and explained as much as he could.

Jack Darby: "Well… Let's just say that mom had a complication with some underground terrorist group and a Con that killed Arcee's partner a long time ago. She was captured and Cee and I had to come and rescue her. I don't want to get into the details on how it happened, but we managed to save her and we had to let her in on the secret."

Homura turned away from him and looked up to the ceiling, giving a deep sigh.

Homura: "Of course you did. Does anyone else know of this, like Raf's family and Miko's host parents?"

He turned back to Jack for an answer and gave a quick shake as a response.

Jack Darby: "No, thank goodness. The less anyone knows, the better."

Homura: "That's a relief. So… What happens now?"

He looked to Optimus for an answer as he respectably responded.

Optimus: "Right now, you have seen two Decepticons. But if one of them slips by, he will let Megatron know of you being a witness. To that end, you must remain with us until we know for sure that you are safe."

Homura nodded and understood the situation she's in, especially since she's talking to a bunch of huge alien robots. Miko though rolled her eyes around and decided to let them in on something.

Miko: "Oh please… She doesn't need much protection when she does the protecting herself."

The group looked to Miko and was wondering what she meant by that.

Optimus Prime: "I'm sorry, Miko. But what exactly are you saying?"

Jack looked back to her and wondered what she's up to. But when he turned to Homura, his eyes were wide and knew what she's going to say.

Miko: "Because Homura here is a-"

He quickly grabbed Miko from behind and placed his hand over her mouth, preventing her from saying anything. All Miko could get out of it is a muffle, as she was trying to say Homura's secret. Optimus and the others looked at that and was a little confused by that. Jack though quickly recovered that by asking for a quick favor.

Jack Darby: "Uh… Optimus? Think it's all right if we speak to Homura about all of this in private. She is still a little shaken up on the whole experience today and needs some humans to comfort her."

Homura turned to him and wondered what he's trying to do. Optimus and the others heard his plea and wondered why he wants to speak to Homura in private, giving that the Prime already spoken to her of everything. But giving that Homura resides in Jack's house; he decided to let him do whatever he wants to do.

Optimus Prime: "Of course, Jack. Just don't take too long."

Jack nodded as he and the others left the lounge and exits the command center, with Miko still covered and dragged from behind. The group blinked their optics and wondered about that sudden reaction.

Bumblebee: _**(What was that about?)**_

Bulk shrugged his shoulders and wondered about that too.

Bulkhead: "No slagging clue."

* * *

Back at one of the long and huge corridors, the four humans was walking down it, trying to find a place where the Autobots couldn't find them, let alone hear them. Jack was still backing up as he was still covering Miko's mouth, as he was trying to find a perfect place to speak about it. Looking around, he found a public restroom that used to have been used when the previous occupants had the missile silo. Now it was rarely used unless one of the kids wanted to use the bathroom. And since that no Autobot goes there at all, it is a perfect place to talk about Homura's secret.

Jack Darby: "This way, guys."

The group quickly went into the restroom just so they could be alone for just now. By the time they were in that restroom, the Jack finally let go of Miko as she took a breather and was a little upset over what just happened. She soon turned to Jack and complained about what he did.

Miko: "Yo, Jack! What's the deal?! I was going to tell Optimus and the others that Homura is a Magical Girl and that she could be of good use to the team."

Jack sighed and decided to tell her that it wasn't a wise idea.

Jack Darby: "No, Miko! You just don't get it. We can't have the team know of Homura's secret!"

She crossed her arms and wasn't happy about that part.

Miko: "Why not? You saw what she did when she took on that Witch by herself. We know what she's capable of. She should join the fight against the Decepticons and Megatron. I'm telling you those creeps wouldn't stand a chance."

Jack rolled his eyes around and didn't like what she was saying.

Jack Darby: "And I'm telling you that it is a terrible idea. If any of the Decepticons found out about Homura's secret, not only will she be in grave danger, but all of the Magical Girls as well! I mean it's bad enough they have to face these Wraiths and Nightmares. Do you expect them to have the Decepticons involved as well?"

Miko: "But-"

Jack Darby: "No buts, Miko! We cannot tell the Autobots about Homura's secret. They shouldn't know about the existence of Magical Girls!"

Miko then quirked her lip and thought of the only femme of the team.

Miko: "What about your partner? I'm sure she knows of her existence. Am I right?"

Jack just stood there in silence and realized that she made a really good point. Arcee saw the whole Magical Girl thing while being chased by two Vehicons. So she was the only Autobot witness in the whole thing. Rubbing the back of his head, he decided to make an exception.

Jack Darby: "Okay… Arcee is the only one that saw Homura's secret. But it is because that we were being chased by the Decepticons in the first place and Homura didn't know that Arcee existed until after the chase. Regardless, she's keeping Homura's secret from the Autobots, and we should too."

Miko turned her head away and grunted in disapproval.

Miko: "Fine… Whatever… And I thought that a Autobot/Magical Girl team up could be so boss."

Homura and Raf looked to each other and could tell that Jack was serious in keeping the whole Magical Girl thing a secret. But there is still concern on how they could talk about them without the Autobots knowing it. So Raf stepped in and spoke about it.

Raf: "Uh… Jack…? If we cannot speak to the rest of the team of Homura and the Magical Girls, how are we going to speak about it to ourselves?"

Jack looked to him and knew the perfect answer.

Jack Darby: "Simple, we speak about it in here."

Everyone looked around and noticed the toilet stalls and sinks and all that, coming to a simple conclusion.

Miko: "Jack, this is the men's restroom. You know, the one place that no women can go through."

Jack turned to her and explained why he would choose this location.

Jack Darby: "It is also the only place that doesn't have any surveillance around this base. So the Autobots won't find us. It is the only placed we can go without them seeing us."

Miko rubbed her shoulder and was a little iffy about that.

Miko: "Sure… Let's hope none of you decided to take a quick whiz or something."

Homura then approached him and was worried about something else.

Homura: "Jackson Darby… As much as I appreciate you keeping me and the Magical Girls a secret, there will be some consequences."

Darby looked to the Magical Girl and wondered about that.

Jack Darby: "What do you mean, Homura?"

Homura looked down and was worried what she would say next. After all, her experience is what Jack is trying to do. Sighing, she looked up and explained without the whole story.

Homura: "Months ago, I kept a secret from a friend of mine. It had something to do with my… line of work. That secret of mine cost me that said friend. A part of me know that she's gone to a better place, but another part of me which I would've told her sooner. Those months felt like an eternity for me. So, be careful of keeping secrets like this, for there will be some serious repercussions."

Jack heard that and could tell that there was hurt in her eyes. Though he didn't know what really happened, he could feel sorry for her.

Jack Darby: "I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't know that you had a friend that never knew of your existence until those months ago."

Homura looked to him and told him that it was nothing.

Homura: "Don't be… It is the burden I had to live with every day, not yours. Just remember that keeping a secret like this could lead to disaster. Now come, let's leave here before your friends get suspicious and look for us."

She soon walked away and left the restroom, leaving the others starring at her and wondered about that.

Miko: "Dude… Homura lost a friend because of her Magical Girl status. No wonder why she's so emotionless."

Raf: "I know… To know someone for so long, but lost em' in the end could drive someone like her in grief. Wonder what her friend is like?"

Jack thought of that too and decided to leave it at that.

Jack Darby: "Who knows… Right now, it's best not to discuss about this. Let's get going."

Soon enough, the other three left the restroom and returned to the Autobots before any of them start to question their disappearance.

* * *

For hours, Homura was getting use to living with the Autobots and got to know them better. Thought it was a little weird speaking to alien robots, but she got use to it when she was speaking to Kyubey. But as the time was winding down, it was getting late and the kids need to head back home for curfew. So the three bots took their human companions to their homes just to keep them safe. Arcee was taking Jack and Homura back to his house, as the ride was smoother then the last one. As they were driving down the street, Jack looked to Homura from behind and would like to say something about today. Sighing, he decided to say it while he can.

Jack Darby: "Look, Homura… About today… I didn't want any of that to happen. If those Cons didn't find us, you would've lived a normal- well… semi normal life."

Homura looked to him and told him that he couldn't put himself to blame.

Homura: "Don't push yourself, Darby. It was just a freak accident. Completely unavoidable. Even if it didn't happen, there would still be the chance that it would happen in the future."

Jack Darby: "Still, it should've been avoidable! Those two Cons saw you and one of them got away. Who knows if he tells Megatron about you? I might have doomed all the Magical Girls in the world. I-"

Arcee heard him getting upset over what happened and tried to reason with him.

Arcee: "Deep breaths, Jack. Homura is right that it was unavoidable. Even if they didn't come, it would still be a matter of time. So it was going to be obvious that it was bound to happen."

Jack sighed and knew that the two have a point.

Jack Darby: "Guess you're right about that one, Arcee. I suppose today was the right time, giving that I don't want to know what happen if those Cons attacked us with Homura by our side. Still, there's the fact that the Drone will speak to Megatron about it."

Arcee sighed and explained that he didn't see much.

Arcee: "I'm certain that the Vehicon didn't see much, and even if Homura was with us, he won't be able to show any evidence about it. I'm certain he didn't even know that Homura did most of those things. So I'm pretty sure her secret if safe."

Jack heard that and decided to take a breather from that. Still, there is doubt that the Con saw her or not. He just hopes that it's not the case. After driving down the suburban area of the town, they approached Jack's house and is heading to the garage. From there, they noticed a June's red car parked at the driveway of the garage. Jack saw this and made a stop, dismounting off of Arcee with Homura following his moves. The two blinked and didn't think that the mother would come.

Homura: "Huh… Looks like your mother came home early today. Didn't think she would come at this time."

Jack nodded and didn't think of that as well.

Jack Darby: "No kidding… I never think that she would come this soon. I just hope she's ready for when we tell her about what happened today."

The magical girl sighed and knew what he meant.

Homura: "Right… Cause she knows about these Autobots as well. This will be fun…"

The two walked down to the garage with Jack pushing Arcee's vehicle form into the garage. As the door to the garage opened, the two entered the garage as Jack hit the kickstand on Acree to keep her up.

Jack Darby: "Let's find mom and explained what happened. I'm sure she's not going to be happy."

Homura nodded and the two headed to the door that goes back to the main house. Just as they were leaving, Arcee looked to them with the headlights and asked Homura for something.

Arcee: "Homura, can you do me a favor and send Kyubey over here. I need to speak to him of the whole 'Magical Girl' thing."

She looked to the femme and wondered what she has plan with that little Incubator.

Homura: "Sure… I'll take care of that."

The two soon left the garage and entered the main hall, where Jack called his mom out.

Jack: "Mom! Homura and I are home! Where are you?"

He waited until he heard her voice.

June: "I'm in the kitchen, honey!"

The two heard her and hurried to the kitchen, once they were in, they could see June finishing up with cooking. Once they saw her, Jack approached her and was a bit surprised.

Jack Darby: "Mom! You're home early today. Saw your car at the driveway just now."

June heard him and turned around to explain about it.

June: "Just finished with my shift a bit early and I thought I give my son and Homura a special dinner, chicken marinara, your favorite."

Jack was surprised that she was cooking a special meal.

Jack Darby: "Wow, mom. You shouldn't have. I was kind of hoping for meals in the fridge to microwave."

June placed the meal on the table explained about it.

June: "Yes, well giving that I haven't spend quality time with you two when Homura came, I thought I told the doctors that I should spend a night with them today. Course, I need to get back to the hospital for another late shift."

Jack sighed and understood she's a busy mother.

Jack Darby: "You and these late shifts you have… Sometimes I wish you have none at all."

June rolled her eyes around and could tell that he was worried about her.

June Darby: "Well, I need to keep the chicken marinara on the table. Speaking of which, you two take your seats, otherwise the food will get cold."

The two heard her and decided to take that said seats. As June started to serve the food, Jack decided now is the time to speak about that.

Jack Darby: "So I decided to introduce Homura to my friends after a nice ride."

June nodded as she continued to serve the food.

June Darby: "Uh-huh… That's nice… She should spend time with Miko and Raf as they are the closet friends you have."

Jack sighed and could tell that she was oblivious.

Jack Darby: "No, mom… Not Raf and Miko. I showed her my _'other'_ friends. The friends from _'out of town'_."

June heard this and immediately dropped the serving spoon after hearing this news. Her eyes were wide and looked to Jack with a bit a shock.

June: "Oh… I see… You took her to see the Autobots, huh?"

Jack nodded as a quick response. June soon sat down on the chair and tried to process what happened.

June Darby: "Let me guess… Decepticons?"

Jack nodded again and explained a little bit.

Jack Darby: "Just two of them. They found us when I was showing Homura the desert sand. Arcee had no choice but to reveal her existence in front of her."

June quickly sighed and knew that it would be inevitable.

June Darby: "Well… It was going to be a matter of time, anyways. At first, I thought there wouldn't be any problems with those Cons. Guess I was wrong."

Homura could see this and decided to calm her down.

Homura: "To be fair, Ms. Darby, I'm all right with this. See, I always expect the unexpected when I'm in Mitakihara. Guess I should've been more prepared about alien robots."

June looked to her and told her that this wasn't what she wanted.

June: "Still, I only wanted you to have a normal life here and not get involve in the Autobot's war."

Jack heard that and couldn't help but to silently chuckle. If only June knew that she didn't have a normal life at all. And it's best that he keeps it that way. He looked to her and decided to calm things down.

Jack Darby: "Well, it was going to happen, no matter what. I mean, if the Cons did find them and no one was around, then she would've been angry to begin with."

June nodded and knew it would've been bad from the start.

June: "I suppose you're right. Guess we have no choice but to live with it."

Homura heard all of this and decided to change the subject.

Homura: "So, June… Now that I know of the Autobots, care to explain to me about how you know of the Autbots? I mean Jack explained a bit about what happened. Perhaps you would shed some light in the whole thing."

June sat back and was a little concerned about it.

June: "Oh, I don't know… It wasn't a comforting time for me back then."

The magical girl decided to keep speaking about it.

Homura: "Oh, but I assist. I would like to know about it as much as possible."

June sighed and knew she would like to know more.

June: "Well, since you put it that way…"

So June explained the story of how she knew of the Autobots while they were having dinner. Course; there was the time that Jack cringed at the fact that he was grounded before hand. But he calmed down and continued with the story. They soon had a good time together as the three can now accept the existence of the Autobot/Decepticon war. Course, June doesn't know of Homura as a magical girl, and Jack would like to keep it that way.

* * *

Back at Homura's room, Kyubey was sleeping peacefully on the bed as he was waiting for Homura to come in. Though it was strange that she had been spending more time with Jack, at least she has some time to go and hunt Wraiths in Jasper. Suddenly, the door opened that caused the Incubator to wake up and saw Homura entering the room. He could see her come in and was completely relieved.

Kyubey: "Homura Akemi! Thank goodness! I haven't heard from you for a while and you haven't returned after school. What happened?"

Homura closed the door and took a deep breather before looking right at him.

Homura: "It's a long story. Kyubey, can I ask you something?"

The Incubator blinked and was wondering what she wants to say to him.

Kyubey: "Of course! What is it you which to speak about?"

Homura turned away and wondered how she would approach this. Turning back to him, she asks the one question that's been in her head for sometime.

Homura: "Answer me this. Were there any aliens that came before or after you?"

The Incubator blinked and was confused about that.

Kyubey: "I'm sorry. What did you just say? Any aliens on this planet besides us. Homura, do you think I know things like that?"

Homura tilted her head and was a little confused by that statement. So she asked as simple as possible.

Homura: "Just answer my question. Were there any other aliens on this planet besides you? Yes or no?"

Kyubey sighed and told her as much as he could.

Kyubey: "It is a possibility. Believe it or not, other aliens would've come before or after us depending on how long they've been here, or if they visited. But to be truthful, our existence tended to help human kind. I'm certain that other alien races were involved in a small part of it either way. Still, why ask such a question as that?"

Homura sighed and decided to let him see for himself.

Homura: "It's a complicated one. But I do believe that your answer is waiting at the garage. I suggest that you head down there and find it out yourself."

He heard her and wondered what she's really up to. Taking a deep sigh, he decided to listen to her and jumped off the bed.

Kyubey: "I suppose there's no way out of this, huh? Very well. I'll go and see your answer to my question. But I don't want any surprises."

He walked beside Homura with his little legs and left the room. Homura looked back to him leaving and told him that it is a surprise.

Homura: "Trust me, Kyubey. There are a lot of surprises in store."

She soon close the door from behind and took a breather from it.

Homura: "After what went on today, I fathom what Arcee will say to the Incubator when he come to the garage. Let's just hope it's nothing too drastic."

By the time she thought about it, the computer was chiming and Homura looked to see what looks like a video conference call. Starring at the screen, she knew what it was about approached the desk to respond. Sitting on her chair, she clicked on the _'call'_ icon and the window popped up of a live feed coming from Mitakihara, where she sees, Mami trying to stop another scuffle between Kyoko and Bebe.

Kyoko: _"You no good quilted doll. You took my favorite cookie! I was gunning for that one and you took it from me!"_

Bebe was speaking in gibberish, as the girls only know of it.

Kyoko: _"You saw it first? You weren't even near the plate! How could you saw it if you nowhere near it?!"_

Mami looked to the whole fight and sighed in complete defeat.

Mami: _"Kyoko, Bebe, stop fighting! There's no need for this. There's plenty of cookies to share. Now stop acting like children."_

Kyoko turned to her and told her to speak to her pet.

Kyoko: "Hey! Tell your pet! It started it!"

Mami: _"I don't care! I will not have my home get turned into a battlefield! Now apologize to each other, this instance!"_

Homura just watched it and couldn't help but to chuckle silently.

Homura: "Sounds like you were busy while I was here, huh?"

Mami heard that and turned to see Homura smiling at the scene. Keeping her composure, she decided apologize to her while to two was still fighting.

Mami: _"Homura! Sorry about that. Kyoko and Bebe do tend to fight all day when they're here. I swear their fights are never ending."_

Homura tilted her head and told her that it was all right.

Homura: "It's okay. I get use to their fights too. Besides, I need some form of entertainment from the day I had."

Mami looked to her and wondered what she meant.

Mami: _"Really? Whatever do you mean? Did something happen?"_

Homura rubbed the back of her head and wondered what to do. She can't explain to them that she was involved in an alien fight with transforming robots. They will think that she would be crazy or something far worse. So she decided to keep it a secret until the time is right to explain.

Homura: "It's a bit… complicated. I really don't want to speak about it. However, I did meet more of Jack's friends."

Kyoko soon heard that and rushed to the computer to speak with her.

Kyoko: _"Really?! You made more friends over there? Man, that town is that small when you have nothing to do. Besides the Wraith hunts and all, that is."_

Mami looked to her and told her something.

Mami: _"Shouldn't you be apologizing to Bebe by now?"_

Kyoko looked to her and shrugged her shoulder.

Kyoko: _"What? Can I just speak to Homura too? You always have all the fun in doing that."_

Mami rolled her eyes around and decided to speak about Jack's friends.

Mami: _"So these friends that Jack introduced to you. Who are they? Do they know about our line of work like the others?"_

Homura rolled her eyes around and decided to keep the one answer a secret.

Homura: "I'm certain that they don't know about my secret. As far as who they are… Well… Let's just say that they are from out of town and are more to them then meets the eyes."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyubey was scampering down the hall until he reached the doorway to the garage, which was opened partly. Curious, he slowly head down the crack to see what Homura wanted him to see. Entering the garage, he looked around and saw nothing but Jack's motorcycle in the middle of the garage. Looking around, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

Kyubey: "How odd… Homura told me that the answer is in this garage. Wonder what she wanted me to see?"

He was standing behind the bike, not oblivious to what is about to happen. That's when he heard a feminine voice from behind.

Arcee: "Look behind you…"

That causes him to get startled as his body was shivering from the sound of that voice.

Kyubey: "What the… You said that?! Where are you?!"

He kept looking around, wondering where the voice came from. That's when the same voice called him out.

Arcee: "I'm right here… Turn around."

He heard the voice and turned around to just see Jack's bike standing there. Kyubey was still confused, but decided to play along anyways.

Kyubey: "Were you talking to me?"

There was a bit of silence until the bike spoke up with the speakers.

Arcee: "Yes… It was me."

Kyubey tilted his head and wasn't sure about this.

Kyubey: "Hmm… Interesting… Jackson Darby never mentioned that his motorcycle could talk."

Arcee: "That's because I'm not a motorcycle."

She soon transformed into her bipedal form and was kneeling down, giving how small the garage is.

Arcee: "I'm an Autobot."

Kyubey jumped at the sight of it was a caught by surprise.

Kyubey: "Whoa! Incredible! So Homura was right that there are other aliens on planet besides us Incubators. What a fascinating find."

Arcee just glared at him and decided to cut the chatter.

Arcee: "Don't waste my time in talk. Homura told me all about your kind and how you force female younglings in becoming magical girls to gather up energy."

Kyubey tilted his head and didn't expect Homura in telling this one everything. Still, he remained cool and asked about that.

Kyubey: "Exactly how much she has told you?"

Arcee: "Enough to make my fuel tanks turn. That fact that your kind manipulate innocent girls just for your own agenda in maintaining the universe sickens me to my very spark!"

The Incubator sighed and could tell where this was going.

Kyubey: "I figured much. Listen, um…"

Arcee: "Arcee. Call me Arcee."

He blinked and continued.

Kyubey: "Arcee. Right. Whether you agree of our strategy or not, please understand that we have no need in harming them. We are in need of an abundant amount of energy, which would not only maintain this world, but the entire universe as a whole. The discovery of these girls on this planet has the type of emotional energy we needed to help maintain it all. And as Incubators, our goal is to store that energy so we can help keep this universe in tact."

Arcee listened to his reasons and still didn't buy it.

Arcee: "And you think that forcing girls to be your energy conduit and grab hold of that energy when they are spent is the logical way in handling it? Do you even thought for one second that what you were doing is wrong?!"

Kyubey heard her and reasoned with her.

Kyubey: "Well, when you put it that way, it does sound bad. But think of the positives. If we do not harness the energy needed, this universe will be destroyed if unbalanced and all kind would be wiped out. That would include your own. Anyways, back then, our motives were clear and we had to use all our power to keep the universe in harmony. Sacrifice needed to be made and all Magical Girls knew that when they sign our contracts. Even if the Law of Cycles was created and our way in storing energy changed, our motives are still the same. At least the girls are now living happier lives then before."

Arcee listened to his side of the coin and was still upset over all of this.

Arcee: "Still, that doesn't mean you have to manipulate these girls in forming contracts with them and make them throw away their futures. It still feels wrong!"

Kyubey remained silent and could tell that she was upset about the whole thing.

Kyubey: "Whether it be right or wrong under your own personal opinion, we did what we can to protect this universe. You should understand that. After all, you wanted to protect the universe yourself from whatever evils you are defending against. And how's that going along?"

Arcee looked to him and was seething about it. How does he know about the Autobot and Decepticon war? Maybe it was a lucky guess…? Regardless, she has to do something, and fast. But what was it? So she decided to ask him one more thing.

Arcee: Well me something, Kyubey, is it? Homura told me that your kind is immortal is immortal. Is it true?"

Kyubey: "Pretty much… Why ask that question?"

Arcee responded, but not in the way the Incubator wanted. She immediately armed and aimed her blaster to Kyubey and fired a quick shot. That said shot got him in the body and he exploded in a white and red mesh and sprinkled on the floor. Arcee looked on and was shocked that one shot would ultimately kill him. But as she was shocked by it, she could hear a voice from close by.

Kyubey: "Was that really necessary."

The femme heard it and looked to her right to see Kyubey standing there, with that Cheshire grin that he always have.

Kyubey: "I really don't get on why you would kill me when you know that it was impossible?"

Arcee smirked and knew that she was right on one thing.

Arcee: "Just conducting a theory Homura explained to me. Mainly that you can make more of yourself as back up incase the precious body gets destroyed. Now it looks like what she said is true."

Kyubey sighed and jumped down the high shelf he was on, approaching the discarded body and nibble it up to hide the evidence. Once it was fully clean, he looked to the two-wheeler and reminded her of this action she did.

Kyubey: "Regardless, why did you shot at me?"

She soon has a grin that a Decepticon would love and explained it.

Arcee: "That was for tricking every girl and using them to gather energy for your own personal amusements. Oh, and by the way, you and I are going to live together under this same roof. So you have to be nice to me, otherwise, I will do more then blasting you."

Kyubey was mentally deadpanned by what she said. Not only that he discovered another alien race living on this planet, but also he is staying with her in this household. And if this transfer program Homura is in is long, that will be absolute hell for him.

Kyubey: "Oh dear…"

* * *

 **And that ends chapter seven. Would've finished it sooner if I weren't too distracted. Regardless, at least I got this one out of the way so I could move on to the next. Speaking of which, the next one will take place in one of the Season Two's episode of TFP. I won't be explaining about it yet, so I'll let you guess what episode it is. All you need to know that it takes place in the middle and would make a good enough segue in letting Homura be a part of the Prime series. Stay tune for the next chapter to let you know what I mean. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	8. Flying Magical Girl

**Wow! Another Transformers News?! This is unexpected. So ya'll remember Transformers: Robots in Disguise, right? The show that Cartoon Network pulled them into the early Saturday morning where children are still sleeping and Teen Titans Go! took over fifty percent of the weekly schedule. Well, surprising enough, they brought the series back without warning. Now I never heard of this, I didn't know of it, until my DVR had the new series out. That is something I wasn't expecting. Now to be fair, that series came out to promote their new toy line called the Combiner Wars. It is where you combine two transformers into one powerful one. To me, that feels a little iffy as you have Optimus Prime and Strongarm combining together when they both have different genders and it does get extremely creepy for me. Especially if it meant how they will sound if both voices started to say the same thing in unison. Whatever, at least we got an actual new season of this, and I'm hoping that we get the original characters form the Prime series back. I mean we saw Starscream back, though with a different character design then we intended, and Soundwave was a good call back. Maybe we can see Arcee, Smokescreen, Bulkhead or Wheeljack. I know that they had some of the characters in the comic mini series, but I really wanted to see them in the show. Not to mention seeing Jack, Raf, and Miko back in the fold, a little older then before, and would see how they held up since the end of Prime.**

 **Regardless, it does have the issue of scheduling. As I said before, Cartoon Network is nothing more then a TTG Network as many youtubers would call it. Always force feeding the kids this dumb show because it makes more money and it is easy to make, while having other shows that have potential getting shoved more and more to the wayside until people would forget about it. We seen this with Regular Show when they had their final episode and instead of a marathon of the best episodes of that show, they decided to show of a marathon of Teen Titans Go! along with a few movies. And it gets much, much worse when they did that Easter marathon where you have to find certain Easter Eggs of TTG episodes. Why the hell will you do that when the kids are too young to understand any pop culture reference that will clearly be over their heads? It is becoming an addiction that CN need to get out of cause when you air this show more times then others, you will get repetition and viewers, no matter what age they are in, will get bored of this show really fast. Now there will be changes when Cartoon Network adds some new shows, such as Infinity Train, but how long until that will be forgettable when TTG is dominating the channel? This is the reason why I put together my #WherearetheGoodCartoons? campaign, to demand that we need more variety of our cartoon channels and not have marathons of the same show over and over again because of money. And I will keep on using this hash tag until all cartoon channels learn their lesson and make some serious changes. Sorry for complaining about it, but this is something I really wanted to share.**

 **Looking to the last chapter, I could tell it is still going strong. Two reviews and over three hundred hits. Could see that a lot of people have a real interest in this story. Though KadoyaOkami did want me to have Optimus read the Incubators the riot act. That the fact of Optimus Prime being an actual God and the whole Incubator and Magical Girl is unjustly. I really don't want it to be a completely political argument, giving that we had a 2016 election that was bat shit crazy of two of the most hateful people wanting to have a seat at the white house. But hey, I will have Kyubey and Optimus talk about the pros and cons of each other's existence, or something along the lines, one day. Just don't like it to be one sided or could get toxic.**

 **Moving on to the next chapter of Madoka Prime, Homura is getting use to being with the Autobots. But when the team was taken out, it is up to her and the other human companions to stop the Decepticon flagship from threatening the whole planet. Will they be able to succeed? Only you need to read to find out.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Now I stated that this chapter would be taking place in an episode in the middle of Season 2 of Transformers Prime. For those who don't know what episode I'm talking about, I'm referring to 'Flying Mind' where the Nemesis took control and is on the rampage, taking out Autobots and Decepticons. This is a perfect episode cause not only Homura would have her first mission with Jack, Raf, and Miko. But will make an important role within the Great War between Bots and Cons. Trust me, you will know what I mean when you read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Madoka Magica.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Flying Magical Girl

It has been a few days since Homura met the Autobots and she was slowly adjusting to them. During that time, she headed to the base after school whether it be in Bumblebee with Raf or Bulkhead with Miko, since Jack is always busy with work at KO. Course, it was uncomfortable for her to be with Miko, listening to her heavy metal music or being a chatterbox. But at least it is a short reprieve. The one person that had issues with them was Kyubey as the Incubator had to be in the same house with Arcee. After that first meeting, Kyubey never wanted to go near the garage, as he would get blasted again if he said something that will piss her off. So he avoids her as much as he could. So far, things have been going back to normal on Homura's part, but then came the day that things changed for her, for better or worse.

In the Darby residence, Homura was getting dressed and was ready to leave for the Autobot base. It is the weekend and after a couple of days in school. She can finally spend a whole day with the Autobots and get to know them better. Placing the red ribbon and tieing it around her head, in honor of her friend Madoka, she looked to the mirror to see if she looked presentable enough. Meanwhile, Kyubey was on her bed with his weird arm like things moving around in his ears and watched on. With the same expression on his face, he asked the one question he'd been saying everyday since the Autobots made themselves known to the two.

Kyubey: "Are you going back to the Autobot base again?"

Homura gave a sigh and answered once more.

Homura: "For the hundredth time, Kyubey, yes! I'm going back to the base. After being in school most of the week, this is the perfect time to spend more time with them and get to know them better. Why do you keep asking me that question constantly?"

Kyubey tilted his head and explained about that.

Kyubey: "It's just that after what transpired a few days ago, I just wanted to make sure that you are safe. These aliens seem far superior then us Incubators. Especially after that Autobot, Arcee, shot me and blew me up in pieces."

Homura had a smirk on her face well hidden and spoke about it.

Homura: "Well, that's what happens when you try to manipulate girls for your own agenda. Thought that would teach you a good enough lesson."

Kyubey groaned and spoke to her on why.

Kyubey: "That is because you told me to head to the garage a few days ago and got me in that predicament."

Homura: "Well, to be fair, you did deserve it."

The Incubator remained silent until he spot of that part.

Kyubey: "Not funny… Regardless, I still am worried about these Autobots."

Homura turned to him and wonder what he was talking about.

Homura: "What do you mean?"

Kyubey slowly approached her and reached the end of the bed to explain about this situation.

Kyubey: "You stated yourself that these Autobots and Decepticons are at an all out war against each other that doomed their planet from the start. I'm concern that if you got involved in some way, not only that you will be in danger, but all the magical girls as well. It could spell disastrous to all."

Homura took a breather and could tell that he was upset about the whole thing.

Homura: "Relax, Kyubey. The Autobots, other then Arcee, doesn't know that magical girls exist. The same goes for the Decepticons as well."

Kyubey: "With the exception of that one that got away."

Homura: "That didn't know of my existence either, and even if he did, he would've had some sort of evidence against me. So the magical girls and I are still safe. Don't you worry about it."

She soon heard a knock on the door and the voice of Jack on the other side.

Jack Darby: "Homura! Are you finished in there? We have to leave for the base!"

She heard him and told him to wait a little while longer.

Homura: "Give me a second!"

She turned back to Kyubey and told him that things will be all right.

Homura: "Listen, I know you have doubts on these Cybertronians and I can understand the situation. But as long as both sides don't know of our existence, then we will be safe. Rest assure, nothing will go wrong. I promise."

She soon walked away from the mirror and headed to the door. Kyubey though looked on and still was unsure.

Kyubey: "I hope you're right, Homura. Hope you are right…"

At the other side of the door, Jack was waiting for Homura to come out of the room and tapping his foot. Looking at his watch, he could see that she's taking her time. Sighing, he could tell that girls like take their time.

Jack Darby: "Women… Always prepping themselves to the point of no return."

Just as he said it, the door opened and walked out of her room. She looked to Darby and apologized in being a little late.

Homura: "Sorry for taking long. Kyubey has been pestering me on the whole Autobot thing."

Jack sighed and understood what she meant.

Jack Darby: "Don't mention it. I can tell Kyubey has a lot of questions regarding Cybertronains. I'm surprised that he still a little hesitant about them. Considering that Arcee shot him."

Homura chuckled and walked through the hall with Jack following, explaining about Kyu's kind.

Homura: "That's the beauty of Incubators. They can make copies of themselves so they can replace the one that gets destroyed. Had my fun with that on a few occasions."

Jack though decided to change the subject and move on to the day ahead.

Jack Darby: "Either way, it is a Saturday, which means we can spend a lot of time in the base today, without school of work. It might get boring at times, but at least it has its moments."

Homura: "So, there's nothing to do in that base?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and explained about the one time it got exciting.

Jack Darby: "Pretty much… There was this one time when Raf, Miko, and I were at the base and it was infested with Scraplets."

Homura looked back and was a bit confused about that.

Homura: "Scraplets? What are they?"

Jack Darby: "Small little beings that have a hunger for anything that's metal, including living metal. The place was a mess and they were too much to handle. Thankfully, we managed to dispel them in the Artic since they are weakened by the cold. Still, you would've been there months ago. You would have a field day with those magical powers of yours."

Homura rolled her eyes around and reminded him of the situation.

Homura: "Regardless, your friends shouldn't know of my true existence. You did state before that the Autobots, other then Arcee, would be kept in the dark in the Magical Girls."

Jack sighed and knew that he was right about that.

Jack Darby: "Yeah… I remember that… I also remember you telling me that if they found out about you, there will be some serious consequences. But it's been a few days so far and nothing wrong has happened."

Homura: "Yet…"

Jack could tell that she wasn't impressed and kept explaining.

Jack Darby: "Hey! We have everything under control, so far. I'm certain the moment your transfer program is finished, they won't even know that the Incubators and magical girls have existed or not."

Homura turned to him and gave him a fair warning.

Homura: "Regardless, there will be a matter of time when the Autobots found out about me and you will have to be the one that will have to live with the burden. Remember that."

Jack sighed and knew that she will remind him if things go wrong, he has to explain himself. The two managed to reach the door heading to the garage, as Jack opened the door. But as they were in the garage, they noticed that a familiar femme wasn't around.

Homura: "That's odd… Where is Arcee?"

Jack looked around and noticed that she's not anywhere.

Jack Darby: "Don't know… Usually she is here in the morning. Wonder where is she?"

By the time he asked that, they could hear a honking coming from the outside. The two looked towards each other before Jack hit the button on the side to open the garage door. Once it was fully opened, they could see a familiar yellow and black Camero parked beside the house. They could tell that it was Bumblebee as the window rolled down and Raf was waving at them. Jack could tell what happened and told Homura to get to Bee.

Jack Darby: "I guess we're carpooling to the base. Let's go, Homura."

Soon enough, the two headed to the Camero and got to the back seat. Once they were in and had their seatbelts on, Jack turned to the hacker and asked about his partner.

Jack Darby: "Hey, Raf. Where's Arcee? I thought she was going to pick us up in the morning."

Raf was about to say something until Bumblebee responded with his beeps and boops.

Bumblebee: _**(We had a very busy morning today. You can only imagine what Bulkhead had to go through.)**_

The two heard him, but never understand a lick of it. Raf was fortunate to understand him and explained in short fashion.

Raf: "Bee said that it was a hectic early morning for the team. Something about Bulkhead in the Nemesis and the team fighting with Insecticons."

Homura blinked and turned to Jack for an explanation.

Homura: "Inseticons…?"

Jack turned to her and explained about them.

Jack Darby: "They are insect like hybrids that have a vicious habit in hunting and killing. Arcee and I encountered one before, not a pretty sight. Though I thought that they were only on Cybertron. That is until Arcee told me that they found one on this planet for some strange reason. But what I want to know is why are there more? I thought that one Insecticon was the only one that they encountered on this planet."

He turned to Raf for a quick explanation. The hacker rubbed his shoulder and explained as best as he could.

Raf: "Yeah… Well turns out that there were more on this planet and the Autobots were busy in trying to take them out. Fortunately, they managed to take down the Insecticons and captured the Con that was controlling them. Unfortunately, more of them are loose and believe to have joined the Decepticons. So more enemies to fight I guess."

Jack slouched back and sighed, knowing that it was going to be bad that there will be more opponents for the team to face, and they are outnumbered incredibly. But then, he heard of this Con controlling them and was curious about it.

Jack Darby: "Wait… Some Con was controlling those Insecticons? Who?"

The camero drove out of the town and headed straight to the base, leaving Jack to wonder whom the team captured.

* * *

At the base though, Jack didn't like the answer as he was starring at an Insecticon pod that was in one of the vaults that Autobots used to store any relics or weapons. But now, that storage contains and very special and unexpected guest. In that said pod, there is a femme like Con in purple, black, and gold paint job and long spider like legs attached to her back and a helm that's closely resembled to Maleficent. The Con was Airachinid as she had a horrified look that was frozen completely. Jack starred at her, as Arcee and Homura was between him with a state of shock.

Jack Darby: "Seriously?! Seriously?! You managed to trap Airachinid into that pod and place her here!"

Arcee rolled her optics around and explained about it.

Arcee: "It wasn't an easy feat, Jack. But I did manage to put an end to my rivalry and she deserves this."

Homura looked to the trapped Con and was a little confused about it.

Homura: "So that's a Decepticon? Doesn't look too intimidating. Who is she? And why does Arcee have an issue with her?"

Jack turned to the magical girl and explained about it.

Jack Darby: "That's Airachnid. She's one of the most deceiving Cons the team had faced. And Arcee had a serious grudge with her since she was the one that terminated a close friend of hers, and a partner."

Homura was a bit shocked by it and turned to the femme for an explanation.

Homura: "Really? This con killed your friend?"

Arcee turned away and was seething about it.

Arcee: "You could say that. He was Tailgate. He was a good partner, and my best friend. Airachnid killed him and I was forced to watch. It is something that haunts me to this very day."

Jack decided to share his experience with the spider bot.

Jack Darby: "She's not the only one that has beef with her. Airachinid tried to hunt me down to place my head on her little trophy collection and nearly killed my mom."

Homura turned to him and remembered June saying something like that to her.

Homura: "June told me about that. Surprised that the two of you survived her wrath."

Jack nodded and said that they had their reasons.

Jack Darby: "Well, we had some help."

He soon turned to his partner and asked why capturing the enemy.

Jack Darby: "Still, I'm quite surprised that you decided to capture Airachnid. Didn't you say that you wanted revenge for what she did to Tailgate?"

Arcee sighed and looked to the Insecticon pod containing her arch nemesis, thinking about it.

Arcee: "Indeed, I was going to do that. For stellar cycles, Airachnid has made my life the Pits since she terminated Tailgate. And after all this time, I finally had her. I was thinking of pulling her spark chamber out of her chest plate and crush her spark in a instant, but I couldn't."

Homura turned to her and wonder why she didn't want to.

Homura: "And why's that?"

Arcee lowered her head in silence and answered the best way that she could.

Arcee: "Because I'm not like her…"

The two remained silent and realized that she does have a point. Sure Airachnid was the one that killed her partner, but that doesn't mean that she would kill her enemy. It seems that she grew physically and mentally and knew that vengeance will not bring back the ones that were lost. Jack looked to the stasis pod and still wasn't sure of all of this.

Jack Darby: "Well Arcee, I'm glad that you have proven to yourself and you don't have to stoop to her level. Still, having her in this base could raise a lot of flags. Are you sure it's safe?"

Arcee looked down to her partner and explained about these types of stasis pods.

Arcee: "Relax. An Insecticon stasis pod can keep those bug in stasis for a long as they want and no leaks and breakage would ever disturb them. She won't be bothering us anytime soon. Even if she manages to get out, she's in a base filled with Autobots. There's no way she's going to make a quick getaway. Now come on. We need to head back to the command center on Bulkhead's little misadventure. Heard he managed to take down the entire Nemesis all on his own. This could give us all the opportunity we needed."

Quickly pushing the button on the side, the garage door lowered and closed completely. Both Arcee and Jack left that area to return to command, but Homura stayed behind and was curious of this spider Con. To be honest, she never faced anyone quite like Airachnid. It is something she was a little unsure of. But giving what the two were talking about, she could be dangerous. But if she's been captured and taken to the base, then maybe she could be of some use to the team. What, she doesn't know, however she could give them an advantage whether Arcee likes it or not. As she was thinking about that, she could hear Jack at the distance.

Jack Darby: "Hey, Homura? You coming?"

Homura heard him and turned to see him waving at her. Knowing this, she decided to meet up with them.

Homura: "Sure. Just a second."

So she left the garage door and rejoined the group, still curious if this Con could help the team.

* * *

In the main command center, Arcee, Jack, and Homura made there way back, as Bulkhead was explaining about what happened after his misadventure during his energon expedition.

Bulkhead: "But when the Insecitcons suddenly backed off, I got inspired by my proximity to the power core and did what I do best."

He smashed his fists together and made a visual representation on how he handled himself. Miko though, managed to explain in her rock star persona.

Miko: "You trashed Megatron's ride like a rock star in a hotel room."

Arcee heard that when they all got back and couldn't help but to smirk about it.

Arcee: "That's putting it mildly. Though I'm quite surprised that you managed to survive through that whole mess after a little expedition. You even terminated Starscream too! Didn't really think you had it in you. At least with me, I knew how to hold off killing Airachinid."

Bulk turned to Cee coming in and explained about that part.

Bulkhead: "Well he had it coming, after what he put most of us through. But I didn't think I really exterminated Starscream."

The femme raised an optic ridge and was confused about that.

Arcee: "Is that so?"

Bulk nodded and explained about that.

Bulkhead: "While I was making an escape after blowing up the core, I encountered another Starscream leaving as well. So I don't think I took out the real one when I first arrived."

She soon put her servos on her hips and was starting to figure things out.

Arcee: "So you're saying that Starscream cloned himself?"

The Wrecker shrugged his shoulders and wasn't sure.

Bulkhead: "I guess… Difficult to tell if one is real and the other isn't."

Arcee sighed and came to a serious conclusion.

Arcee: "That's just typical. Starscream found a way cloning himself. As if one deceiver and murderer is bad enough. Though there is still the question of how he managed to obtain such clones?"

Optimus, who was with them, was curious about them as well.

Optimus Prime: "A question that needs to be answered for another time. However, I am pleased with you, Bulkhead. Despite your misadventure, you've managed to make your way to the core and disable it's engine, leaving the ship immobile."

Bulk rubbed the back of his helm and was happy about that.

Bulkhead: "Yeah… Well I had to improvise."

Ratchet though grunted and thought of something else.

Ratchet: "Of course, you should've at least grabbed some energon in that core engine and be out of your way. Our supply is limited at this moment."

Optimus though lifted his servo up and gesture to the medic to drop it.

Optimus Prime: "Regardless, this will give us the opportunity we needed to put an end to this war once and for all. We just need a way in approaching this."

By the time he said it, a green light flashed on and off while the buzzer was blaring. Everyone looked up and knew what it meant while Homura was a bit confused.

Homura: "What is that?"

Ratchet looked to the screen and could see a military chopper landing on top of the base. Seeing this, he knew who's coming.

Ratchet: "Looks like Fowler is here to discuss what recently happened. Obviously…"

Homura turned to the medic and was a little perplexed by it.

Homura: "Fowler…? Whose he?"

Optimus looked down to her and explained about him.

Optimus Prime: "Special Agent William Fowler is our liaison of the team and usually comes here if there's any Autobot and Decepticon involvement."

Arcee looked to the screen of Fowler heading to the base entrance on the roof and knew why he's here.

Arcee: "And after what Bulkhead did, it's apparent that he would like to speak to us about that."

Everyone nodded and knew his purpose of being here. So they all waited until the agent comes in. The elevator soon enough descended down to the command center as the door opened. Coming out of it is a stout black man in his middle age with parting frizzy black hair and was wearing a suit. Homura knew that this was Fowler as he left the elevator to speak to Optimus.

Agent Fowler: "Prime! Military satellites had detected the Decepticon flagship crash landing in the European cliffs not too long ago. I want to know what just-"

He soon turned to see the kids and saw Homura standing there and was in a bit of a shock.

Agent Fowler: "What is this? Another kid?! And I thought the three of you would be a handful. Care to explain about that, Prime?"

He turned to Optimus, wanting an explanation. Optimus though remained cool and told him all he needs to know.

Optimus Prime: "Forgive me for being bluff, but it wasn't any of our fault. Homura Akemi was with Jack as part of an exchange student program in her hometown. The two were caught by the Decepticons and Arcee had no choice but to reveal herself and protect them. We would never bring any humans into our war unless otherwise."

Fowler heard this and understood what they had to go through. Homura has become an eyewitness and is best that they keep her safe from them. Just so long as she kept the Autobots a secret. So he sighed and knew that it was unavoidable.

Agent Fowler: "All right, fine… I can't get angry at you trying to keep humans safe. So I'll let that slide. But understand that this, Homura, can't get herself hurt from your wild adventures. It's one thing with Miko. It's another that it is this girl."

Homura was a bit offended by this and approached him with her arms crossed.

Homura: "I'll have you know, Mr. Fowler, that I can take good care of myself."

The agent turned to her and reminded her who he is.

Agent Fowler: "It's Agent Fowler to you, young lady. And unless you have a good reason on aiding the Autobots, I will keep you under my watch."

Fowler then turned to Prime and told him to keep Homura on track.

Agent Fowler: "And you need to keep this newbie in line, Prime. I had to bend a bit of truth on the other kids and June during Bryce's grilling. I cannot explain to him on another addition to the team."

Optimus nodded and understood the situation that happened before.

Optimus Prime: "Rest assure, Fowler. Homura won't get involved in our war."

Fowler sighed and knew that it would be a matter of time.

Agent Fowler: "For your sake, it better not be the case. Anyways, we've picked up surveillance that the Decepticon Flagship has crashed landed on the cliffs of Europe. Government had me haul my ass over here to confirm if it was your involvement."

Everyone looked to each other, as Optimus explained about it.

Optimus: "While we are fully aware of the Nemesis crashing on the surface, only one of us was involved in the crash landing."

That's when Bulkhead came in and explained about it.

Bulkhead: "Yeah! And that bot was me. I had a little misadventure during my energon scouting and it is difficult to explain."

Fowler turned to him and was shocked by this sudden news.

Agent Fowler: "So you brought the ship down? Huh… Guess you are tough as nails, son. No wonder why Wheeljack called you the residential Wrecking Ball of the group."

Arcee though had heard enough and told everyone to focus on what's in front of them.

Arcee: "Look, as much as we want to hear from your chatter, Fowler, we are wasting time here. We should hit the Cons right now while they're vulnerable."

Ratchet heard her and reminded her and the team of the worse case scenario.

Ratchet: "Megatron's warship may be grounded, but let's not forget that we remain vastly outnumbered, especially since he has added the Insecticon Hive to his ranks."

Fowler thought of this and decided on the best solution for this endeavor.

Agent Fowler: "Then maybe it's time to me to call in an air strike."

He took his cell out and was going to call Unit E to dispatch a strike force to bombard the ship. But Optimus thought of a better option to handle their predicament.

Optimus: "Or for us to consider more extreme measures, Agent Fowler."

Fowler looked to him with confusion and wonder what he was thinking.

Agent Fowler: "Okay… What to you have in mind, Prime?"

* * *

A few minutes later, the team is getting ready to storm the downed flagship. Fowler looked to what was close to him and was in a bit of a shock. Standing near the command console is a disk like device that has a dark blue and gray metal color with the side glowing light blue dots and the top with four spikes sticking out. The former Army Ranger looked on and didn't like the odds.

Agent Fowler: "You're kidding me… You are going to use the Spark Extractor! Don't you think that is a little dangerous, considering that this is a weapon the Cons built?"

Optimus looked to Fowler and told him that it will be all right.

Optimus Prime: "To be honest, Fowler, I would never stoop as low as Megatron. But if we are going to end this war, we have to use everything in our arsenal, especially if it is forged by the enemy."

Fowler was quiet and understood that it is the best that needs to be done. Meanwhile, the kids were watching the team preparing to strike, as Homura wondered about the device that was close to them.

Homura: "So, what is this Spark Extractor? It almost looks like some type of disk."

Raf looked to her and explained about that.

Raf: "The Spark Extractor is a dangerous weapon the Decepticons created. From what Bee told me, is that once it's activated, it creates a pulse wave that was destroy the spark of every Cybertronian, especially Autobots."

Homura heard him and was surprised by that.

Homura: "Really? And this team is keeping it in the base? They should at least destroy it when they have a chance."

Jack looked to her and explained about it.

Jack Darby: "That might be true… But by keeping it in their possession, they could at least use this weapon to their advantage. And now that the ship is down, it is a good enough time to deploy that thing."

Homura turned to Jack and nodded in agreement. But she was hesitant on the whole thing.

Homura: "Still, it could be dangerous. That extractor gets hit, then it will end pretty terribly."

Miko though turned to her and has a real good confidence on her face.

Miko: "Don't sweat it, Homura. The Autobots will make sure that the extractor doesn't get hit."

Raf: "Besides, Bumblebee is going to be the one delivering the extractor. He's the fastest scout on the team. Isn't that right Bee?"

He turned to see Bumblebee taking the Spark Extractor off the console and looked to the hacker with a smile behind the faceplate.

Bumblebee: _**(That's right, Raf! Nothing can beat my speed.)**_

Homura looked to the scout with a bit of confusion and wondered what he said, considering that she doesn't understand what he said. So Raf looked to her and simplified what he meant.

Raf: "He said he got it."

The girl looked to the hacker and nodded in understanding. Just then, one of the monitors was beeping and Ratchet investigated what it was. Looking at the digital map, he could see a high energy level coming from where the ship crashed landed and was glowing purple. He soon turned to the Prime and told him what he discovered.

Ratchet: "Optimus, I'm detecting a massive energy spike at the Decepticon crash site. It appears to be Dark Energon."

Everyone soon heard it and was in a shock of that said news. Homura though turned to the kids and asked about it.

Homura: "Dark Energon…?"

Jack looked to her and explained about it.

Jack Darby: "A solidify energon version of the blood of Unicron. One of the most dangerous Cybertronians out there. In fact, Unicron is hibernating underneath Earth."

Homura blinked and was confused about that.

Homura: "Really, a robot that could destroy anything is sleeping under our feet?"

Miko though decided to coax the whole Unicron thing.

Miko: "Technically, Unicron is actually our planet. As in, he is Earth entirely. This could really mess up all geography history as a whole."

Now Homura was shocked by this news and didn't think of that to happen.

Homura: "Unicron… is our Earth?!"

Jack sighed and knew that Miko got Homura reeling and tried to calm her down.

Jack Darby: "It's a long and complicated story. But it is the truth. Turns out Unicron turned into our Earth after eons of gathering space debris and the like. Heck, he almost destroyed the planet and caused so many bizarre weather anomalies and earth related disasters before the Optimus had to put him back to sleep."

Homura has been processing what he was saying and didn't know what to think of, whispering to herself.

Homura: "Unicron is our planet and nearly destroyed it. Guess that could explain the huge storm over Mitakihara. Thought for certain that is was Walpurgisnacht that was destroying the city. And I thought what Madoka did was all for nothing."

Jack heard that and was curious of what she was saying.

Jack Darby: "What was that?"

Homura turned to him and realized that she almost slipped her secret.

Homura: "Um… Nothing…"

Jack ignored it and decided to explain a bit more of the Dark Energon.

Jack Darby: "Anyways, Dark Energon is the most volatile of all weapons. With it, Megatron used that energon to bring cybertronians, no matter what faction they are, back from the dead."

Raf then added a little tip about the energon.

Raf: "Not to mention that it is poisonous to humans on contact. I should know… I got blasted by one by Megatron. Not a pretty sight."

Homura looked to the hacker and felt a little uncomfortable about that thought.

Homura: "I'll keep that as a reminder."

Arcee soon decided to ask of this unknown spike of dark energon.

Arcee: "The question is, why would there be a spike of Dark Energon at the crash site. I don't think that there would be more Cybertronian corpses for Megatron to resurrect."

Optimus thought of this and came up with the most obvious of conclusions.

Optimus: "Perhaps… However, giving that his flag ship is down, Megatron could be making some drastic measures…"

Ratchet looked to him and realized what he was saying.

Ratchet: "Optimus, you're not suggesting that Megatron is using Dark Energon as a desperate attempt in survival?"

The leader soon looked to him and nodded in agreement.

Optimus Prime: "While this is just a theory, it is without a doubt that he would tend to risk everything for the survival of himself and his faction. Which is why we must act now before they plan a counter measure on us. Ratchet, open the ground bridge to the location of the Nemesis. We must end this war, once and for all."

The medic nodded as he approached the bridge controls and inputted the location of the downed Nemesis. When he pulled the lever, the green and blue portal opened up in the tunnel and gave them a clearing to their main objective.

Optimus Prime: "Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!"

The three bots transformed and sped on ahead to their mission. Optimus was about to transform until Fowler stopped him.

Agent Fowler: "Hold on, Prime! If you are gonna deploy some kind of super weapon in the final showdown with the Cons, it's my job as a representative of planet Earth to bear witness."

Both Ratchet and Optimus looked to each other and wondered if it was a wise idea in bringing a human into this self-proclaimed final battle. After much thought, Optimus came to a decision and looked to the agent.

Optimus: "Very well, Agent Fowler. You will come with us. But only if you would observe at a safe distance."

Fowler heard that and was pleased with the news.

Agent Fowler: "Very well…"

He soon walked down the steps and headed to Prime's position. As he was heading down, Miko was annoyed by it and wanted to come as well."

Miko: "Aw… No fair! I want to come to see the final smack down too!"

Ratchet turned to her and told to not to go.

Ratchet: "Sorry Miko, but we can't have you get involved and get killed in the process. It's best you remain here and wait until they return."

Miko pouted and turned her head away in disgust. When Fowler was close to Optimus, the Prime transformed into his truck mode and opened the door to let Fowler in. Soon enough, Prime sped off with Fowler at the driver seat as the two went into the portal and disappeared completely. Ratchet soon closed the bridge and headed to the console to wait of any news of when this battle will be over. As that was going on, Miko walked away and was feeling disappointed by this.

Miko: "Dude, I can't believe this! There's going to be a huge epic battle the Autobots are going partake and we are stuck in the sidelines doing absolutely nothing?! This blows!"

Jack sighed over Miko's frustration and explained why she wouldn't come.

Jack Darby: "Miko, there is a reason why you shouldn't come. If this is going to be the final battle against the Autobots and Decepticons, then our friends can't afford for any distractions. That includes you having to jump in and trying to get yourself killed in that battle."

Miko crossed her arms and still didn't like it, at all.

Miko: "Fine… Whatever…"

She soon peeked to Ratchet and could tell that he was distracted. With that, she decided to share a little something in a quite tone.

Miko: "Although, maybe I could help the Autobots out, if I was magical girl too."

She soon peeked to Homura and was giving her a bit of a nudge. She turned to Nakadai and was a little confused.

Homura: "What…?"

Miko soon approached her and explained about it.

Miko: "Come on, Homura. You said it yourself that girls that are in the preteen or teen state can be magical girls. And since I'm fifteen…"

Homura blinked and wonder what she is up to. She soon starts to realize it and shut her up quietly, making sure the Ratchet doesn't hear anything.

Homura: "Absolutely not! I am not going to let Kyubey make a contract with you to become a magical girl!"

Miko looked upset and explained about the situation.

Miko: "Oh come on, Homura. The Autobots are pretty much outnumbered as it is. If they had a good advantage against the Cons, then they won't have a problem with those clankers! Besides, I bet being a magical girl is way cooler and normal girls."

Homura sighed and explained again about the consequences.

Homura: "May I remind you of what happens once you make a wish with Kyubey. That once you make a contract with him and get your soul gem, then all you have worked for and your future would be forever dashed to the side. That you would risk your life in fighting Nightmares and Wraiths until your soul gem is tainted enough that the Law of Cycles will take you in."

Miko raised her hands and understood the situation.

Miko: "Okay, okay! I get it. Life as a magical girl sucks. But I'm pretty sure that are some positives about helping your friends out. I mean, I'm sure that you have friends that you had to protect when you were a magical girl."

Homura turned her head away and was silent about that part.

Homura: "I had… Didn't work out…"

Miko heard that and was still considering about it.

Miko: "Oh… Sorry about that… But, I'm certain that it is still cool from the start, right? I mean, there has to be something that could make it all worthwhile. It's doesn't have to be-"

That's when Homura has had it with her and started to talk her down.

Homura: "Look! I know that you want to help, but there's nothing cool about being a Magical Girl at all. It might be fun working along side friends, but if you seen what I had seen from a long time, you would then have second thoughts of making that contract."

She soon started to walk away and needed to have some time for herself. Miko seemed a little pissed off and tried to speak to her again. But Jack decided to stop her and told her to back off.

Jack Darby: "Leave her alone, Miko. She's gone through too much."

Miko turned to him and was a bit upset about it.

Miko: "What?! Come on, Jack. Homura is really starting to cramp my style. The least she could do is mellow out and enjoy her time being a Magical Girl."

Jack sighed and could tell that she was wrong on all levels and tried to reason with her.

Jack Darby: "Look, I know you want Homura to let loose on her hobby, but Homura has a past that even we can't speak to her about. Homura's been a Magical Girl for a long time. So the battles she endured would leave some scars, some of which you wouldn't see."

Miko blinked and was silent about that. She didn't think that Homura's job could have some demons in her past and it is best that she doesn't want to share it to others. Not to mention that there are more skeletons in her closet then everyone thought. As that moment was over, there was a beep on the console and Ratchet hit the button on the open comm. channel and heard Fowler on the end.

Agent Fowler: _"Team's down. Requesting med vac."_

Everyone heard that and was shocked by the news.

Jack Darby: "Optimus and the others failed to stop the Decepticons?"

Raf: "The team didn't end the war?"

Miko: "That doesn't sound good."

Homura looked it too and wondered what had happened. Ratchet re-entered the coordinates to the crash site and reopened the ground bridge. He soon looked to the others and told them to remain at the base.

Ratchet: "Remain here. I'll check it out."

He soon headed to the open bridge and entered through it. The group approached the edge and waited for Ratchet to come back, wondering what happened to their friends. After a few minutes, Ratchet came in and carrying Arcee in his arms, but she didn't look damaged what so ever. Instead, she looked frozen in place, like the moment she got hit. Jack saw that and was shocked.

Jack Darby: "Arcee! What happened? Are you hurt?"

Ratchet though turned to him and told him it's impossible to speak to her.

Ratchet: "Sorry Jack. Arcee can hear you, but I don't think she can speak to you."

He soon placed a frozen Arcee on an empty part of the command center. As he was coming back to the bridge, Fowler came back in and headed back up to the lounge where the kids were. That's when Jack approached him and asked about Arcee's condition.

Jack Darby: "Agent Fowler, what happened out there?"

The former army ranger turned to Darby and explained about it.

Agent Fowler: "The Decepticon flagship already took flight and the team was racing to the ship to stop the Nemesis. Bee went ahead with the Spark Extractor and was getting near the ship. But the Cons pulled a fast one and unleashed some kind of super weapon on their ship that freezes anyone on contact."

The group heard him in shock as Homura was confused.

Homura: "Freeze…?"

Fowler turned to her and explained about it.

Agent Fowler: "Yeah, freeze. As in that ship's weapon stopped them right on contact and they haven't budged since. Almost like Medusa but without the snakes."

Miko blinked and was confused about that.

Miko: "Medusa, you mean that punk rock band in the UK?"

Homura turned to her and corrected her about that.

Homura: "No… Medusa is a Greek monster with a body of a woman and the lower half of a snake with snakes for her hair. Legend has it that if anyone looks to Medusa in the eyes, they would soon turn into stone. You ever learned that in world history class?"

Miko turned to her and answered back.

Miko: "Duh… I know that. Did a report on Greek mythology before."

Jack smirked and reminded her of the end result.

Jack Darby: "And failed…"

Miko turned to the Darby and complained about it.

Miko: "Hey! It was still riveting. You can imagine all the information that was in my brain when I got interrogated by the security cop."

Jack Darby: "Yeah… Too bad there were sorry excuses to save your sorry rear."

The two glared at each other, as Homura looked to Raf and asked about that.

Homura: "What are they saying?"

Raf looked to her and told her that it isn't important.

Raf: "It's a long story."

Just then, Ratchet came out of the portal, only this time he was carrying Bumblebee, who too was frozen in place. Once he gathered the final two members and taking the Spark Extractor back into the vault, he did a scan to each for the frozen team members to see the extence of the damage. When Ratch finished the scan, what he found was inconclusive as he approached the medical terminal to figure out the actual cause of the damage.

Ratchet: "They're alive, but I've never encountered this form of stasis lock."

Fowler soon enough approached the medic at the balcony and was worried about something else.

Agent Fowler: "The Cons are crossing the Atlantic making a beeline for North America! If they approach any over populated cities, I'm going to have to contact the Pentagon to order mandatory evacuations!"

Jack and the others heard that and approached the two with confusion.

Jack Darby: "Wait. We can track them?"

Raf: "Why aren't they cloaked, like usual?"

The agent rubbed his chin and didn't find any of this right.

Agent Fowler: "None of this makes a lick of sense. They had us in the cross hairs, ready to blast us point blank range. But the Cons just took off."

Miko then added another thing that didn't make sense either.

Miko: "They even bailed on that Spark Extractor thingy."

Homura then finished with what she said.

Homura: "Not to mention that they have spared the Autobots when they are completely defenseless. Thought those Decepticons would show no mercy on their enemies, not tail it and leave them alive."

Jack thought of all of this and realized something that he didn't think about.

Jack Darby: "Well, if the ship isn't cloaked, maybe the communications relay's open, and-"

Ratchet immediately knew what he was talking about and stopped him there.

Ratchet: "Yep, yep! Are you suggesting that we just call Megatron and ask him what's happening up there?!"

The kids were really silent as they did that _'don't know'_ gesture. Figured that he can't get an answer out of children, he turned to Fowler to see if he had a better assumption. Unfortunately, the agent came up with the same response as them. Figured much, he faced palmed himself and grunted in annoyance.

Ratchet: "Fine… I'll call Megatron…"

He immediately headed to the main console, grunting over the situation.

Ratchet: "Unbelievable… Of all the crazy ideas these kids can come up with, this is the worse. Calling Megatron… Just the thought of that would have me court marshaled."

He soon approached the terminal and begins contacting the Nemesis. Once he turned on the comm. relay, he contacted the Decepticon leader himself to see what's the problem with the ship.

Ratchet: "Megatron."

The group was quiet as they waited for a response. They waited for quite a while until they heard a beep coming from the console. The response though wasn't from Megatron, but someone, or something more sinister.

 **"Megatron has been relieved of his command."**

Ratch was caught by surprise of this new voice, but decided to play along and see what they are up against.

Ratchet: "Who is this?"

The mysterious voice repeated that question.

 **"Who is this?!"**

The medic decided to get down to business and question this mysterious voice.

Ratchet: "Have you taken control of the Decepticon vessel?"

The answer he got was something he never expected.

 **"I AM the vessel! Any Cybertronian who interferes with my mission will be neutralized."**

Just then, all three screen went to static for a few seconds before showing some images that gave the medic and the humans quite a shock. Each screen is showing every Vehicon, every Airadicon, and every Insecticon all frozen in the same state as Team Prime. But Ratchet remained cool, as he demanded about this mission the ship was stating.

Ratchet: "What mission?"

 **"Priority One – Decrypt Iacon database and recover Decepticon technology."**

Ratchet: "For what purpose?"

The answer that Ratch got was the ship ending communication. Course, that's when Miko responded at the worse time during the whole moment."

Miko: "It hung up? Rude."

Everyone turned to her and was silent. That was until Homura spoke up.

Homura: "That some way in ruining an intense moment."

Fowler though didn't like her attitude and talked back to her.

Agent Fowler: "Rude?! There's a giant spaceship flying around the world, collecting Decepticon weapons of mass destruction! And you saying that a ship hung up is-"

Jack immediately stopped him and reminded him of what's in the ship.

Jack Darby: "You mean a giant spaceship filled with neutralized Decepticons."

The former Army Ranger looked to him and was a little confused about what he said.

Agent Fowler: "Point?"

That's when Jack came up with a plan.

Jack Darby: "This could be our only chance to slip aboard and download the Iacon database."

Raf then figured out his plan and finished it off.

Raf: "So Optimus can decode it."

Ratchet overheard this and thought it was a good plan, mostly.

Ratchet: "Ingenious. I will infiltrate the Decepticon warship and retrieve the database."

Jack though stopped him of thinking something like that and explained about the situation.

Jack Darby: "Not ingenious. You saw what it did to the Decepticons."

Raf: "And probably Megatron too."

Miko: "And Team Prime!"

Homura: "It is what that ship said. Anyone that tries to interfere will be neutralize."

Fowler though remembered when the mission went south.

Agent Fowler: "But that tub had me dead to right, and I'm still breathing."

Jack turned to him and realized what it means.

Jack Darby: "It maybe blind to humans."

Homura looked to Jack and made a compelling conclusion.

Homura: "Which means that we are the only ones that can board that ship and download the database ourselves. And with all the Decepticons disposed of, it will make it easier for us to infiltrate that ship."

Ratchet heard their testimonies and decided to let them in on the mission, with a warning.

Ratchet: "Very well. But at the first sign of trouble, I am bridging you right back here. Now, in order to download the database you will need a compatible transfer drive."

He turned to the console and took something out. Turning around, he was showing a metal like key device with glowing blue spots. He handed it to Fowler as he looked at it with a confused expression.

Agent Fowler: "A what?"

Raf turned to him and explained it in a technical term.

Raf: "It's a Cybertronian USB drive."

Fowler looked and was lucky he got the understanding.

Agent Fowler: "Oh… I knew that.

The hacker turned back to Ratch and told him that they're coming too.

Raf: "He'll also need tech support."

Miko: "And backup."

Homura turned to the girl and was in a bit a shock.

Homura: "Wait, I'm coming along too?!"

Miko turned to her and told her that it will be all right.

Miko: "Don't worry about it. We've been on that ship a few times. And the Cons are completely frozen, so that's a plus."

Homura heard her and was a little nervous about the whole idea. Still, it's just one simple mission. Get in, get this database, get out. And with all the Cons not moving, it would be a piece of cake and she won't have to use her Magical Girl powers to get by. How hard could that be?

Homura: "Okay… I'll do it."

Miko's response is a slap to Homura's shoulder and was in total glee.

Miko: "That's the spirit! Welcome to Team Prime, Homura."

She and the others walked away to the ground bridge to begin the trip while Homura rubbed her shoulder from the after effect of the hit. Jack looked to her and told her that it's fine.

Jack Darby: "It will be all right. Just stick with us and there won't be any problems."

Homura turned and nodded to him as they followed the others to head to the Nemesis and gather the Iacon Database the team needs. After all, this sounds like an easy mission to handle without being a magical girl.

* * *

Up in the sky and over the Atlantic Ocean, the Nemesis was at high speed and flying down towards the first Iacon relic that it located. Inside the ship, the hallway was eerily quiet as every drone, Insecticon and high officers were frozen in place. In the middle of that hall, a green and blue portal opened up and Autobots human companions came in with Fowler not behind. But then, Homura came in and got on her knees, feeling a little whoozy.

Homura: "Argh… So dizzy… Do you guys get sick every time you go through that?"

Jack looked to her and lifted her up, letting her know that it's normal.

Jack Darby: "Yeah… First time jump through the ground bridge could be a bit unsettling, but you'll get use to it."

Fowler then peeked to her and gave her a bit of a warning.

Agent Fowler: "Just don't go through it on a full stomach. Trust me, I learned that lesson the hard way."

He soon turned on his earpiece and contacted Ratchet.

Agent Fowler: "Fowler to base, we're in."

Ratchet heard him and responded.

Ratchet: _"Good. Their data core should be accessible from any console. Find the one nearest you to place the transfer drive."_

The agent nodded as he and the others walked down the wall. Upon walking, they encountered the Vehicons, Airadicons, and Insecticons that are all frozen from the ship's wrath. Homura looked to all of this and was at awe by them.

Homura: "Wow… I never thought that I would be crossing through enemy territory with all these aliens all deadlocked. But I got to admit, it does seem peaceful when you see them up close."

She soon looked up and saw an Insecticon hanging on the ceiling with his maw opened and was a bit disturbed by it.

Homura: "Even if they look a bit creepy."

Jack chuckled a little and told her that it was all right.

Jack Darby: "Look on the bright side, Homura, at least you are not getting shot."

She glared to him and didn't like the pun.

Homura: "That's very reassuring."

The group continued to walk down the hall until Raf turned and found an open door with an active console. Not to mention a Con with red armor, wheels on the back, and designed to look like a sleek sports car. He soon gulped at the sight of it and pointed to that direction.

Raf: "H-Here's one."

The group turned to see the open door and saw the Con, who was Knockout, as Miko rushed ahead to make sure that he's out like the others. After a couple of bangs on his leg, she smiled and knew that he's predisposed of.

Miko: "Doc Knock is knocked out."

The others soon joined in, as Homura crossed her arms at her and didn't like her direction.

Homura: "You know it is best to not agitate these Cons. They might be frozen now, but it will be a matter of time before they start recovering and hit you."

Miko looked to her and gave a sly remark.

Miko: "Oh please… It's not like you ever hit something to make sure that it isn't moving."

The two gave a stare, like they were going to butt heads. Though Raf managed to cool them off when he discovered something.

Raf: "Look! The ship's decoded two sets of Iacon coordinates."

The two looked to him before looking up to see a red screen showing the data filtering down with two pieces of it present. That was until a beep was made and show's a third set, which Raf corrected.

Raf: "Three."

Homura looked to him and was amazed that he knows of it.

Homura: "And you can read that? I look at it and only see what looks like a bunch of scribbles."

Raf turned to her and explained about it.

Raf: "I've spent most of my time understanding Cybertronian language at the base. Pretty much a quick learner once you get the hang of it. Let's rip and run!"

Both Raf and Fowler headed to an immobile Knockout and climbed up on him. Once they reached the console, the hacker looked around and found the slot on the keypad.

Raf: "There's the port. Plug it in and the drive will automatically download the database."

Fowler looked to him and saw the port he was pointing at. When he places the drive in, the progression bar appeared and started the slow download to completion. Raf saw this and could tell that it's going to take a while.

Raf: "Download is starting, but it's going to take sometime before it is completed."

Miko heard that and sighed in disgust.

Miko: "Great… Just what we need. More waiting… Oh well, got nothing better to do. I mean this ship isn't detecting us and the Cons are nothing but statues. We got plenty of time on our hands."

Homura ignored her and looked around to place. Still trying to process how big this ship is. But when she looked to one of the screens, she spotted something not right and told everyone about it.

Homura: "Hey, guys. I think there's something you might want to see."

Jack heard her and turned to see her pointing to one of the screens. Looking to that screen, he saw a 3D globe and a map that is showing what looked like New York City. He soon blinked and wondered about that.

Jack Darby: "Um… Why is the warship heading for Manhattan?"

Soon enough, everyone looked to the map and noticed a set of coordinates which is identical to the first set that was decoded. Putting two and two together, Raf made the obvious of assumptions.

Raf: "Because that's where the first set of coordinates are located."

Fowler saw this too and was a little confused.

Agent Fowler: "What would a relic from Cybertron doing in the Big Apple?"

Ratchet overhead the conversation for a while as he made a good enough deduction.

Ratchet: _"The Iacon relics landed on Earth eons ago, Agent Fowler. Long before the city was built atop it."_

Hearing that, Jack immediately discovered the worse case scenario.

Jack Darby: "Which means if the ship wants this one, it may have to move some buildings out of the way."

Homura then finished what he was saying.

Homura: "And with a city that is heavily populated and human kind doesn't know of the existence of Cybertronians…"

Miko immediately interrupted and pulled out a quick quip.

Miko: "New York is going to have a real life rendition of Independence Day!"

The group watched on in shock and couldn't believe that the ship will make a B line for New York City and destroy it to get the relic. Fowler quickly got on the com with Ratchet and demanded on the way to stop this ship.

Agent Fowler: "Our mission just got complicated. How do we deter the ship?"

Jack, Miko, and Homura climbed up Knockout to join Raf and Fowler as Ratchet explained how to stop the ship from reaching the city.

Ratchet: _"I would advice disabling the navigation module. Call up the navigation menu."_

The group looked around and wondered where that could be. Raf, with his knowledge of Cybertronian technology since joining the team, spotted where it is and pointed to the console.

Raf: "There! That must be it!"

He was going to head down there and activate the menu. But Fowler places his arm in front of him and told him that he got it.

Agent Fowler: "Step aside, son."

He soon walked to the part of the console and stood on top of it. Bending down, he placed his hand on the surface and was about to ask Ratchet on what to do. Unfortunately, touching the panel was a big mistake as he was immediately electrocuted and had serious jolts through his body. He screamed in agony before he passed out completely, falling off the console and landing on the floor. The kids saw him get knocked out and rushed to the edge to see if he's all right.

Jack Darby: "Agent Fowler!"

Looking to the edge, they could see Fowler out like a light, but still breathing as he groaned. Just then, they could hear a low and echoing voice around them.

 **"System access detected. Interference will not be tolerated."**

The four looked around and wondered where that voice was coming from. Raf look looked up and pointed to the direction of the voice.

Raf: "Up there!"

The three teens looked up and saw an opening coming from the ceiling, where a Cybertronian camera came down and begins scanning.

 **"Reveal yourself!"**

It continued to scan to find any Cybertronians that have breached the navigation systems, but didn't find nothing. Yet it looked to Fowler and the kids, but ignore them as it thought they weren't there. Miko noticed it and was relived for a second.

Miko: "It doesn't see us."

Ratchet through got on the comm. in her earpiece and told her to not celebrate.

Ratchet: _"Yet… The ship must not be scanning for carbon-based life-forms. But once it widens its search parameters-"_

Raf soon finished what he was saying by adding his own words.

Raf: "We're toast…"

Homura peered to him and crossed her arms.

Homura: "That's putting it mildly."

Ratchet: _"I'm bridging you back!"_

Before Ratchet would activate the bridge, Jack stopped him.

Jack Darby: "No! There are million lives at stake in New York and we four are currently the only ones who can do anything to stop it."

The medic though told him that it was impossible to stop a ship.

Ratchet: _"You're out of your element, Jack. These readings, the ship's rapid recovery, and its advance intelligence and strategies all point to the fact that Megatron employed Dark Energon to repair it."_

Homura grunted and knew where this was going.

Homura: "So this Megatron used Dark Energon as a sign of desperation, but lost control the moment he infused that stuff into the ship. Guess that could explain why you picked up that high spike in the first place."

Jack though thought of something and asked Ratchet about it.

Jack Darby: "Hold on. If you're saying the ship is fueled with Dark Energon, we can dump it, right?"

Ratch gave it some thought and realized that it was a good idea.

Ratchet: _"Hmm… You'll need to reserve the warship's energon infuser. It is what powers the entire ship. Follow the main overhead conduits. They'll lead you to the power core."_

Upon hearing that, Jack turned to the others and told them to come.

Jack Darby: "C'mon guys. We got a ship to stop."

They all jumped off the console he three soon rushed on ahead to get to the ship's main engine. Homura though looked to the unconscious Fowler and asked about him.

Homura: "Wait! What about Fowler? Surely we can't leave him like this."

The three stopped and turned to her and the knocked out agent. Course, that's when the former Army Ranger bolted and said something random.

Agent Fowler: "I got a flying unicorn coming up my rear… Provide cover fire…"

He soon passed out as Homura starred at him in completely confusion. The three soon snickered and Miko told her to leave him.

Miko: "He'll be all right. Let's get going!"

The three soon left the console as Homura shrugged her shoulders and decided to leave him and followed behind. The four kids hurried to the main engine of the ship while maneuvering through the stiff Cons that were around. Homura was behind them as she got over the legs of an Airadicon and was huffing about this mission.

Homura: "Well, this is a fine way to start a Saturday. Having to board an alien ship that is in control of itself and stopping it from destroying a city."

Jack looked back to her and told her that it would be all right.

Jack Darby: "Hey, it's all right. Saving the world is technically our mantra. You'll get use to it."

Miko then turned to her and told her that she did have experience.

Miko: "Besides, you had your share of saving a city before, right? During your Magical Girl battles, that is."

Homura stopped and was quiet during the whole time. Lowering her head to the side, she explained a bit about that fight.

Homura: "To be fair, my fight against Walpurgisnacht was a difficult one at that. But I wasn't the one that finished the fight." … "Another magical girl managed to defeat her in a different manner. But… I don't want to talk about it."

Miko looked on and was a little eager about it.

Miko: "Ah… I see. You couldn't get the job done and you were jealous. So, whose this girl you are referring too?"

Homura turned away and was a little hesitant in revealing the truth. But Jack could see that she wasn't in the mood and decided to stop Miko in the interrogation.

Jack Darby: "Miko, that's enough. It's apparent that she doesn't want to talk about it. Besides, we got bigger things to attend to. Like the Nemesis making its way to Manhattan! We need to apply the brakes on this ship before it takes a bite on the Big Apple."

Miko turned to him and sighed in pure defeat.

Miko: "Fine! I got the message…"

Jack smiled, knowing that she'll back off of it, for now. He soon looked to the others and told them to continue.

Jack Darby: "Let's hurry! The power core has to be close by."

Soon enough, the group picked up where they left off and followed the conduits to the power core, hoping that whatever they do can make a difference. After much maneuvering and journeying through the halls, they went to the end of the conduits and approached a huge room that was filled with a lot of energon cubes all concealed in containers. They knew that it was the main engine room as they carefully maneuvered their way through the containers just to reach the center. When they managed to get into the clearing, they made it to the center and they all gasped at what they saw. They could see the core in a Cybertron like pillar with four consoles on each corner and glass tubes that were glowing in a crimson purple. But standing at where they had to remove the Dark Energon from the ship is a huge Decepticon with silver armor and purple highlights, with spiked shoulders and a cannon attached to his right arm. The Con was the leader, Megatron, as he was planning on doing the same thing as the kids. But the ship knew his intentions and immobilized him as well as the rest of the Cons. The group saw this in shock as Homura managed to fit the pieces together.

Homura: "So I take it that that's Megatron, huh? Looks very intimidating."

Jack nodded and figured what he had planned.

Jack Darby: "He sure is. And it looks like he was thinking of the same idea as us."

Raf: "So we're on the right track."

The Darby soon contacted Ratchet and told him the news.

Jack Darby: "Ratchet, we are at the main power core. How do we dump all this Dark Energon?"

Ratchet responded as he explained on how to drain it.

Ratchet: _"The energon injection valve can only be operated manually."_

The four heard that and responded at the same time.

Jack, Raf, Miko, and Homura: "Manually?!"

They all turned to see a frozen Megatron and were hesitant in getting up there. But Jack cannot give up, not after all this time in getting there.

Jack Darby: "Give me a boost."

Jack went forward as the others followed him. Soon enough, the four reached Megatron and the three of them help lift Jack up by the feet. Jack managed to climb up the leader's leg and up the body. By the time he reached one of the consoles, he looked around to see where the manual switch is located. That's when he saw the switch that Megatron has in his servo, and was locked on tight. He tried to push the switch by force, but it was to no avail, as it was difficult with Megatron holding on to it. He took a breather and fined it to be impossible.

Jack Darby: "It's no use. Megatron has his servo on this switch. I can't pull it down!"

He stood there and was figuring out what to do.

Jack Darby: "There's got to be some way in getting this pulled."

As he was thinking about it, another one of those cameras came out of the ceiling and peered around the room to find the cause of the infiltration. Looking to the floor, it widens his search and saw what looks like three unknown creatures on the ground.

 **"I am infested with alien life-forms!"**

The three heard the voice and looked around. That's when they saw the camera starring at them and realized that they got caught.

Miko: "Uh-oh. We just got made!"

At that moment, the crane like contraption started to move on its own and looked down to the three. With a quick clamp, the crane thrust forward and struck with a quick blow. The three managed to avoid it and jumped out of the way, letting the crane miss them. They looked back and saw the crane moving up and looking to them.

Homura: "Run. Run!"

The three made a mad dash for it as the crane followed them. Jack saw this and realized that they were in danger. But made a mistake and called their names.

Jack Darby: "Raf, Miko, Homura!"

The camera turned to the direction of the voice and saw another one on the console.

 **"Another alien life-form?! I will terminate you!"**

The crane turned to him and rushed to his direction. Jack immediately jumped off the console and fell to the floor, landing on his feet and making sure that he doesn't get injured. The crane hit the console, only missing him entirely. Jack looked up and saw it getting to his direction. Knowing this, he ran like his life depended on it and followed the others. Once they all regrouped, Raf had to come up with a way in getting to safety.

Raf: "There's too much open space! We need to hide, and fast!"

Homura heard that and looked to the energon crates all around them. She pointed to one of the openings and told them to go through there.

Homura: "This way! Hurry!"

The four headed into the crates and hid from the crane. The warship though realized that they were hiding and knew that it was inevitable for them.

 **"You cannot hide from me! All parasites will be eradicated!"**

It quickly used its crane to remove the stacked crates all around the humans, just to locate them. Deep in the crates, the four humans hid from the ship, but it will be a matter of time before they are found.

Miko: "Great thinking, Homura. Delay our demise a little longer. That should work!"

Jack heard her and told her to be quiet.

Jack Darby: "Miko! Be quiet! We can't have this ship to know we're here."

Raf though looked up to see the crane moving around and removing energon crates to find them.

Raf: "Even if we are to be quite, it will still be a matter of time before it found us."

Homura heard that and knew that this was a fruitless endeavor. So she had to do what she didn't want to do in the first place. Lifting her hand up, her ring glowed and her soul gem came out of it. The three saw her immediately transform into her magical girl form and were shocked by it.

Jack Darby: "Homura? What are you doing?! I thought you said that you didn't want your magical girl side taking part in this war."

Homura looked to him and told him that she had to stop this.

Homura: "I cannot just stand idly by until we parish. I have to do something. Besides, I'm only going to have to do this once and that's it."

Putting her hand into her shield, she took out an UZI and was going to use it. But Raf stopped her and told her that it was dangerous.

Raf: "Wait! This place is filled with energon cubes, all of which are volatile with gunfire. You accidentally hit one by accident, then you take the whole ship down and us with it!"

Homura heard that and looked around, knowing that there are too many flammable materials to use her guns and grenades on. She placed the UZI back into her shield and gave a deep sigh.

Homura: "I don't suppose any of you know how to stop it."

She looked to them for an immediate answer. Jack though reminded her that they have to dump the energon out of the ship.

Jack Darby: "Our only way is to pull that lever to remove all that Dark Energon from the ship. But with Megatron holding it, we won't be able to pull it down."

Homura heard him and gave it some immediate thought. The lever is the only way in stopping this ship, yet it's stuck due to Megatron's frozen state. She and the others soon heard the crane beginning to move and looked up to see its shadow. Looking on, she put two and two together and came up with a plan, turning to the three.

Homura: "You three stay here and keep yourselves hidden. I'm going to take this ship on by myself."

The three blinked as Jack was shocked by the idea.

Jack Darby: "What?!"

But before Jack could protest, the shield was turned on and the gears started to spin. Jack saw this and tried to stop her.

Jack Darby: "Wait! Homura!"

But it was too late as she disappeared in front of him. The three stood there awestruck and couldn't believe that she left immediately.

Miko: "She's going to take on a highly dangerous warship all on her own. And you guys thought I was the irresponsible one."

Jack groaned and rubbed the temples on his head, knowing that this plan of hers is suicidal. Just then, the would hear the crane moving closer and looked up to see it grabbing a bunch of crates near them. When it saw them in center of the stock, it was ready to wipe them out.

 **"There is no escape! Prepare to be exterminated!"**

It soon grabbed a crate and hovered it over them, ready to crush them. But just as it was going to annihilate them, it heard a voice from behind.

Homura: "Hey! Over here!"

The camera turned to the direction of the voice and saw Homura Akemi standing high up on one of the crates.

Homura: "You want to get to them, you'll have to get past me."

The ship scanned her as a parasite, but detected a high-energy spike on her. Regardless, it considers her vermin as it tossed the crate to the side with its crane and turned it to her.

 **"You dare challenge me? You have no idea what I'm capable of!"**

With that, it opened the claw and thrust it forward to her. Yet she stood in place for about a second before letting her shield turn the gears. Just like that, the crane hit the stack of energon crates she stood on as they plummeted to the floor. It thought it had her until it saw her emerging on the stack of crates behind the previous one. She smirked and told it to get to her.

Homura: "Come and get me."

That aggregated it as it attacked again and hit the next stack. But she disappeared a nanosecond before it could strike. It peered its camera around and started to search for her. That's when it saw her jumping down a few energon crates on the other side. It soon maneuvered the crane to that direction and strike hard. Knocking down those crates in the process. Yet she managed to vanish before hand and appeared on another set of energon crates, jumping up one at a time. The ship saw this and couldn't take it anymore. So it positioned the crane in front of her and made her stop dead in her tracks. It soon swung the crane and knocked the stack she was on and acted as a domino effect with one after the other. So far, it had become a cat and mouse chase as Homura used her time shield to teleport on top of each crate while the crane was pursuing her, knocking down stacks as it goes. The three humans covered their heads, as the crates fly around.

Jack Darby: "This is now officially the least likely place to hide from. Let's get out of here before we get buried completely!"

Soon enough, the three ran out of the stacks, just in time for one of the crates to fall on the spot that they were on. The group immediately got out of there and was back to the open space, but it wasn't a good thing either. Yet the ship was preoccupied with Homura as it was searching frantically.

 **"Enough games! Where are you?!"**

He soon heard her from close by.

Homura: "I'm here."

The crane turned to see Homura standing on the highest stack of energon cubes. The ship thrust the crane forward and tried to knock the stack down with her along with it. Homura managed avoid that by activating her time shield and stopped time, nano seconds before the crane got to stack. She soon jumped up and over the crane, reaching for her intended target before resuming time. The crane hit the stack and let it tumble down, but it didn't get Homura. Yet it didn't know until it heard her from behind.

Homura: "You missed me."

The crane turned around and saw the girl falling gracefully and knew that she has nowhere else to go. Clamping its claws, it charged the crane forward and was ready to put an end to it. Jack, Raf, and Miko got a good view of Homura falling and the crane rushing towards her. Jack didn't like where this was going and tries to call her out.

Jack Darby: "Homura!"

The crane was close enough to grab the Magical Girl and was ready to end her. But she smirked and knew that she lured it into her trap. Activating her time shield, the gears turned and snapped, letting her disappeared in real time as the crane missed her. But in the process, it hit Megatron's back and let him teeter for a bit before falling backwards to the floor. That in term caused the lever to pull down from Megatron's frozen servo midway through. As soon as Megatron landed on the ground back first with a loud thud, Homura appeared on the ground and stood there to look at the main power core. From there, she and the other humans noticed the glass tubes filled with dark energon converted back to regular energon and moved up to the top. Once the conversion reached the top, and spread down to the core as the ship felt every bit of it.

 **"Critical power drain."**

The crane turned to Homura and slowly make the approach to get her from tricking it. But it was a slow go as it was being weakened and the crane was stuttering.

 **"I am- in- command."**

It charged its crane to initiate the finishing blow as Homura stood there, showing no fear. But as soon as it was near her, it stopped almost immediately with the magical girl not twitching. The crane soon repositioned to its proper place while the ship tries to regain control.

 **"Prepare to be- neutralized. I- will not- be defeated- by- vermin. I- must-"**

But it stopped talking as the ship reverted back to its normal function. It was then that the container that has to Dark Energon came out of the slot the crane grabbed it and placed it with the other containers. Homura took a breather and was glad that it was finally over with while her attire changed back to her normal clothing. Just then, she could hear Jack's voice from the distant.

Jack Darby: "Homura!"

She soon turned and saw the three kids rush to her and check on her.

Jack Darby: "Are you okay? You hurt?"

She shook her head and told him that she's fine.

Homura: "I'm all right. This was nothing to be worried about."

Jack sighed and was glad that she's fine. But that moment was soon interrupted when Miko cut him off and was overly excited.

Miko: "WOW! That was so wicked! The way to zip by that crane. You definitely outnumbered a highly intelligent ship! Man, Homura, that was so AWESOME!"

She was taken back to Miko's fan girling and was a little nervous about her. But she remains cool and collective, as she explained what she did.

Homura: "It's just nothing to be excited about. It is the same technique I used on the witch, Charlotte. Only it ended with me blowing her up with timed detonators in her mouth. So it's not special."

Miko put her hands on her hips and didn't like what she said.

Miko: "You kidding? What you did was full rock star material! You should really help the Autobots after this."

Homura glared at her and didn't feel like wasting her potential in this war. Jack was in agreement too as he pushed her aside and told her that it wasn't a good idea.

Jack Darby: "I'm certain that what Homura did was just this one time. After all, she did state that she didn't want the magical girls involved in this war."

Miko turned to him and gave a slight smirk.

Miko: "Right… Keep telling yourself that, Jack."

She soon nudged his shoulder and gave a quick wink to him. Jack rolled his eyes around and could tell that Miko will force Homura in joining the ranks. It was then that Raf joined in and decided to cut all this chatter.

Raf: "Listen, as much as I want to hear this argument, we need to leave this ship now."

Miko looked to the hacker and wondered why they would do that.

Miko: "What are you talking about Raf? The ship has already been indisposed. Exactly what are you so worried about?"

He was about to answer her question until they could hear a thump near them. They all turned to see Megatron slowly recovering, as the effects of stasis have faded. That's when the hacker pointed to it.

Raf: "That."

Jack started to fear the worse and decided to make a leave.

Jack Darby: "Run!"

They all soon turned around and left the main core as Megatron was making a slow recovery. They continued to run down the hall to get back to the console that was downloading the Iacon database while every Decepticon and Insecticon around them started to regain their mobility. As they were running, Jack contacted Ratchet for an immediate evacuation.

Jack Darby: "Ratchet! Fire up the ground bridge! The Cons are waking up and we need to leave, now!"

He waited until Ratchet spoke up.

Ratchet: _"Understood, but I need the compatible transfer drive that contains the Iacon database. Return to the console that has the drive and I'll bridge you from there."_

Jack Darby: "Got it!"

He soon looked to the others and told them to return to the console.

Jack Darby: "Come on! We need to get back to the console and get that drive out of there. I'm certain that it is finished downloading the database by now. Hurry! All the Cons are recovering and we'll be sitting ducks if we stay here too long."

The four made a mad dash to the console to get the database out. By the time they got there, Knockout was still in stasis, but it will be a matter of time before he wakes up. As they approached the console, Jack looked to an already recovering Fowler and decided to let the hacker and transfer student help him up.

Jack Darby: "Miko, Raf, help Fowler up and get him back to the base. Homura, you're with me on the drive."

Homura nodded as they proceeded in climbing up the Decepticon medic, while Raf and Miko got Fowler up.

Miko: "On your feet soldier."

Fowler's response was a little silly.

Agent Fowler: "And the beavers an ducks and walnuts and… Grandma?"

Soon enough, the bridge opened as the two-escorted Fowler through the portal.

Raf: "Come on! Here's our ride!"

At the same time, Jack and Homura reached the console and looked to the screen. The download was finally complete, but it only got the locations of the Iacon relics, all four just now. Jack looked to this was incredibly upset about it.

Jack Darby: "That's it! That's all that's been downloaded?! Four locations to those Iacon relics?! How big is this database?!"

Homura sighed and decided to move on.

Homura: "It's better then nothing. Let's get this drive and get out of here."

Jack sighed and knew that they are running out of time.

Jack Darby: "Some is better then none, I suppose. We're not leaving without that drive. Help me get it out of the console."

Homura and Jack were between the drive and tried to pull it out. But the drive was latched on tightly, as they pulled as hard as they can.

Homura: "This drive is pretty much stuck. Did Ratchet ever say how to remove this thing?"

Jack Darby: "Just keep pulling. We need to get this drive and get out of here fast before the Cons see us."

They continue to pull as much as they could, but it wouldn't budge. As that was going on, Knockout was awaking from stasis and was a little woozy. But that's when he could see the two humans on the console and were trying to pull something out. Homura felt something wrong and turned to see Knockout starring at them with a sinister smile on his face.

Homura: "Uh… Jack? I think they see us."

The Darby heard her and turned to see Knockout looking at them and immediately backed up.

Knockout: "Well, what do we have here? One of the Autobot's human companions. And what's this? A new human? Prime seems to be making a collection. Regardless, I think I should give you a check up."

His servo turned into a drill and spins it to begin what looks like a cavity check up.

Knockout: "Now, say **'ahhh'** ".

The two backed up and knew that they were in trouble. Course that's when they heard a familiar voice from behind.

Ratchet: "I'm here to offer a second opinion."

Knockout turned around and saw Ratchet standing there with the ground bridge still open. He soon wind back and punched the Con in the face. That in turn caused him to stagger and hit himself hard on the console and was literally knocked out. He soon picked up Jack and Homura while grabbing the drive, before running back through the bridge. Once they made it back to the base, Jack and Homura could see the team recovering from stasis and was glad that whey are all right. Jack took a breather and turned to Homura with a smile.

Jack Darby: "Not bad for your first mission. Huh, Homura?"

The magical girl was relieved to get out of there and was in agreement.

Homura: "Yeah… Not bad…"

* * *

Back at the Nemesis, Knockout was recovering from the punch in the face and slamming into the console. As he was recovering, he could see Megatron approaching him and noticed that he was taken down. So he tried to explain himself.

Knockout: "Lord Megatron, I-"

But Megatron stopped him and knew what happened.

Megatron: "You let them escape!"

He soon looked up to the screen and saw the four locations of the Iacon relics on Earth.

Megatron: "With vital intelligence?!"

He looked back down and was very furious about it. Knockout though was trying to reason with him.

Knockout: "My lord, please understand that I was still recovering from the being hit by stasis. We all were! I could never get on my feet if I was still weak."

Megatron wind his fist back as Knockout was prepared for the next punch. But he stopped when he heard the voice of Dreadwing on the line.

Dreadwing: _"Lord Megatron, the ship is back under our full control and our men are nearly recovered. What are out orders now?"_

Hearing that, the warlord looked up to locations and decided to save the punishment for later.

Megatron: "Move to the first location of the Iacon relics. We have to hurry before the Autobots get to any of them first."

He soon turned around while speaking to Dreadwing again for a quick favor.

Megatron: "And have Soundwave recover any recording during the Nemesis taking over. I want to know what happened while we were all in stasis."

He started to walk away and left the console room. But not before turning to Knockout and decided to save the punishment for later.

Knockout: "I will deal with you for later."

As soon as he left, Knockout was relieved, yet knew it will be soon.

Knockout: "I'm not going to live that down, am I?"

* * *

 **That's all for chapter eight. Sheesh… This could be the longest chapter I did. Didn't think that I would make this too long, especially since it is a copy of the Flying Mind episode and added a lot of stuff in it. Regardless, it is the best that I did and I hope the next one will be shorter. Which reminds me, the next chapter will be Jack, Miko, Homura, Arcee, and Bumblebee heading to New York to retrieve the first Iacon Relic. But as they were beginning the search, Homura encountered a ghost that was very familiar. Who is this ghost? Well… I'll let you decide who it is. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	9. Familiar Face

**So, I got the chance in seeing Trasformers: The Last Knight and… Well… I'm a bit conflicted on this one. See, the whole transformers movies as a whole are strange films. When the first movie came out ten years ago, I thought that it would have some potential. Despite the transformative designs, the huge military presence, and the dumb love angle between Sheila Buss and Megan Fox, I do believe that it would've learn from their mistakes and improve from the original. But unfortunately, since this is a Michael Bay film we're talking about, they pretty much copy and pasted the same plot points and the next two movies with a different relic hunt and just call it a day. When the third movie was over, I thought that it would be a trilogy and this whole Transformers nonsense would end. And then Age of Extinction arrived, and I immediately was pissed off about it. Granted, they made some improvements in that movie, like no Sheila Buff, Mark Walburg is great, and the Transformers get more airtime then the military. But a few good outweigh a lot of bad, as Age of Extinction is what I would call the humans vs. Autobots. Seriously, when I saw the human military becoming the main enemy of the Autobots and killing them off like Ratchet, which did piss off a lot of Ratchet fans, I scratched my head and asked myself, _'Did something happen in between the previous film and this one that had the two that were protecting humankind turn on each other?"_ I swear, this movie has one too many plot holes to simply make Swiss cheese out of it. Not to mention there were other things that were shoe horned in such as the Apple like bots they created from murdered Autobots with the Steve Jobs presentation and the boyfriend that did jack shit in the movie. But on my review I did on Youtube a few years back, I stated that Age of Extinction shouldn't exist in the first place. Yet it exists because they make more money, along with the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. So when the trailer came out for Last Knight, I had low expectations to seeing this for a few reasons. Keep in mind that I will be talking about a few spoilers in the next few paragraphs. So if you didn't see this movie, feel free to skip the bold fonts and move on to the chapter.**

 **Okay… To say that I was conflicted doesn't explain much, so I'll try to make it brief. When the first trailers arrive, I could tell that it would involve Optimus Prime turning bad and attacking Bumblebee. I sort of didn't care of Cybertron arriving to Earth or the nonsense that was there. After all, it's bad enough the human military are the bad guys in the previous movie, it's worse to make Prime into one as well. But when I watched this movie, I feel like there's more to this story. Turns out this Cybertronian, who is the Prime of Life or something like that, needs to rebuild Cybertron and heads to Earth to gather the geothermal energies to bring Cybertron back to life. But she needs a Cybertronian staff to jump start the planet and manipulates Prime to get it so she can activate it. That does explain the why Prime is evil part and it did fit the role. Yet after understanding the plot, I had to go through two and a half hours of expedition dumps, a cheesy romance, and some comedic annoyance just to see how it all ends.**

 **I did, however, like a few certain parts of the movie. The Transformers in Midlevel Times is really visual representation along with the transformers being part of every known historical moment, so it would help me with future chapters or stories. The callbacks to previous movies were interesting. The way they bring Prime back was fortunate and I didn't have to go through with him being evil the whole way through. The Optimus Bumblebee fight scene was what a Transformers movie should be. I really enjoy the Minicon butler that steals the show. The design of Hot Rod will be perfect with the future episode I'm planning on doing. The plot twist of Earth being Unicorn is a good homage to the final episodes of the first season of TFP. And the final fight scene was simply the best out there. Yet what I said before, wasted potential with an overlong timeframe in the movie. You could just simply remove certain parts and you wouldn't have to trudge through this nearly three-hour flick. And don't get me started with the Decepticons. They made their introduction and are potentially wasted minutes after.**

 **All and all, they said that this was supposed to be the final chapter of the Transformers movie franchise. Yet after seeing that tease as the start of the credits, I feel like there will be more films coming in the near future. Hell, they're thinking of making a Bumblebee movie soon so there's no telling what plans they have for him. Still, I enjoy it, even if I had to be waiting for it to end. If you want to see this movie too, that's fine by me. But I suggest that you do it quick. With no critics on any media giving it good reviews, I fear that this would really be the last movie to date. We'll just wait and see what happens.**

 **So the last chapter has gone strong. Six full reviews and almost four hundred hits. Didn't think that my story will get this popular. Course some random guy, who is the name of the reviewer, stated that the Homura of this story is too OOC, too emotive. Look, I can get criticisms in this story and other stories. But when the regular series, or the two movies were over, Homura would peel away from her emotionless state and try to get social with Jack and his friends. Still, a part her old persona is there, she tends to be a bit more opened up to people. You got a problem with this, don't nit pick me on it. This is my story and telling me to rework the whole thing will not only be tedious, but also takes long in getting the character perfect. So again, don't bother me with it.**

 **On this chapter of Madoka Prime, Homura goes with Jack, Miko, Arcee, and Bumblebee to New York to retrieve the Iacon relic. But as they begin the search, Homura encountered a familiar face that she thought was long gone. How will she handle a ghost from her past? And who is this ghost? You just need to read to find out.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **This chapter will take place in the TFP episode, Tunnel Vision, but it will not be entirely. See, Homura needs to be the main focus of this chapter, so while the Autobots and the humans are in the subway tunnels to retrieve the relic, Homura will stay behind over something that will be haunting her. As for what is haunting her… Well… There's a scene I wanted to use from the third Madoka Magica movie, Rebellion. Don't want to explain it in detail, but it would fit to the character I'm going to introduce. You just need to read to find out what I mean.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Madoka Magica**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Familiar Face

Back at the Autobot's base in Nevada, the team gathered around the main computer console, fully recovered from being in stasis by the Nemesis and curious as to what their human counterparts obtained. Course, the only two that weren't present was Homura and Fowler as she was in the restroom where she and the kids can speak about magical business and Fowler was still recovering from the shock in the ship and was resting on the berth. Ratchet looked to the information the human group managed to obtain and was at least pleased with what they did.

Ratchet: "The download of the Iacon database may have been incomplete, but we now possess four sets of coordinates decoded by the ship."

The others heard that and was relieved that they got locations of the Iacon relics, but worried that the Cons have them too. Even Optimus himself knew of the risk and decided to act now.

Optimus Prime: "Then we must act quickly, for Megatron possesses the same four sets. And he will not hesitate to obtain the potential doomsday devices which lie in the site of each.

Ratchet nodded as he checks the computer to where the relics are located.

Ratchet: "I've managed to decipher the location of each relic and other than the one in New York our human friends have discovered, three more are located on different parts of the globe. The second one is in the artic. The third in a heavy woodland area in the middle of the states. And the last one is located somewhere in the equator, where news reports indicate that a volcanic eruption occurred some time ago and it is still active."

He opened a digital map of the planet and placed the four locations on their specific targets. The team approaches this and knew that this was going to be a difficult one.

Arcee: "Four Iacon relics, four separate locations. Won't be easy, considering we have a lot of ground to cover."

Bulkhead: "Not to mention the Cons knowing where they are too. Even if we were to obtain one of the relics, they would gain the other one. Exactly how are we going to stop them?"

Optimus heard the two and decided to take some drastic measures.

Optimus Prime: "If we are to have any hope in recovering the Iacon relics before the Decepticons do, we must divide our resources."

Ratchet heard that plan and explained the fault in it.

Ratchet: "But Optimus, when it comes to numbers, we are already at a grave disadvantage."

Optimus turned to the medic and reminded him of the situation.

Optimus Prime: "Under the circumstances, swiftness of action is paramount. This is one race that we absolutely cannot afford to lose."

As the talk was going on, Jack, Raf, and Miko stood up on the balcony level, watching the scene play. But one more was missing. Turns out, Homura needed to head to the restroom to handle some private business. Of course, the truth is that after the whole thing with the Nemesis, she needed to purify her soul gem for a little bit after using some of its magic. Jack knew that as he looked on to the hall where Homura went and was worried about her. That's when Miko saw him and asked about it.

Miko: "Hey, Jack Rabbit. Something wrong. You look a little spaced out."

Jack looked to his friend and explained about Homura in a whispering tone.

Jack Darby: "Oh! Uh… Nothing's wrong, Miko. It's just that Homura left the restroom after boarding the Nemesis. You know, because of what happened back at the main power core."

Miko blinked and realized what he meant by that.

Miko: "Oh… I see… Guess she was a bit too worked up since that fight with the ship. Guess she wasn't ready for that type of battle. I mean, not that it would be too hard for her since it is her life."

Raf looked to her and whispered something to them.

Raf: "That is especially true, considering her experience in fighting Wraiths and Nightmares. This should've been easy for her. But I guess we know why she didn't want to pick a fight with Cons. She already has enough on her hands."

Listening to the two, Jack sighed and decided to do something about it.

Jack Darby: "I'm going to go check on her. See if she's all right."

The two nodded as Jack got up and excused himself.

Jack Darby: "Excuse me, Optimus, but I need to head to the bathroom for a bit. Shouldn't take long."

Optimus and the others saw him go down the steps and headed to the hall where the restrooms are located. As soon as he left, Bulkhead turned to the two and was starting to get curious.

Bulkhead: "Strange… You four seem to be going to the bathroom more frequently then expected. Is there something wrong?"

The two kids looked to each other and knew that they were getting suspicious. So they decided to lie to them a bit.

Miko: "Oh no… No, no, no, no. There's nothing wrong with us. We're just grown kids that need to go more frequently."

Raf: "Miko's right. After all, have you ever tried that sushi in Jasper? Oh man… That would give you the taste of bad digestion."

The group looked to them with strange looks as they wouldn't want to know of their bathroom breaks. Optimus though looked on and wondered if something wasn't right about this.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the restroom, Homura was leaning on the sink area and looked at her soul gem at the palm of her hand, watching the grief pellet removing the black smog and restoring some of the magic she used to put an end the Nemesis's ship. Starring at it, she couldn't believe that she wasted a bit of magic to get herself and the others out of a dangerous predicament as that. She's lucky that she still got plenty of pellets from her previous ventures back home, but she didn't wanted to waist her magic on something as battling a none witch, Wraith, or Nightmare. After all, she instinctively stated that she didn't want her Magical Girl life involved in this alien war, and now she broke her promise. Sighing over this, she knew that it was for the best and was glad that she and the others are alive. Still, after that stunt she pulled, there's no telling how long her secret will come out. As she was thinking about it, she heard the knock on the door and turned to see who's on the other end.

Homura: "Who's there?"

That's when she got her answer on the other side and a familiar voice.

Jack Darby: "It's Jack. Can I come in? It has something to do with the Nemesis incident."

Homura heard him and knew what he meant. So looking up on the ceiling to tell him to enter.

Homura: "Come in."

Soon enough, the door opened and Jack came in, worried of Homura's first experience with the Decepticons. Slowly approaching her, he asked of her stability.

Jack Darby: "So… How are you so far? After that first experience in the war, that is."

Homura looked to him and told him as much as possible.

Homura: "A little shaken up, but I get use to it. Veteran magical girl, remember? Still, I wasted a bit of my magic on that plan of mine and didn't want to use my abilities under that type of situation. Yet I did, because things were starting to look bleak."

She looked down and noticed that the muddy color of her gem brightened and is back to its full purity. Picking up the grief pellet, she placed it in her pocket while her Soul Gem magically went into her ring.

Homura: "I should give this to Kyubey when I return."

She remained silent for a little bit until she asked Jack a simple question.

Homura: "Tell me something, Jack. Do you and your friends always get into dangerous situations like that? Going into battle with the Autobots and getting yourselves into danger?"

Jack shrugged it off and explained about it.

Jack Darby: "Well, not so much. Only on a few rare occasions that we would be needed to help them. Other times, we remain in the base and not get involved in their battles. Of course, there's always the case when Miko tries to get involved."

She raised an eyebrow and was curious about it.

Homura: "She's a trouble maker with the team then in school?"

Jack leaned back next to her and explained about that.

Jack Darby: "You could say that. Every time the team goes off on a mission, Miko tends to sneak behind Ratchet and makes her way into the bridge to get a closer look on the action. She doesn't even realize that it is too dangerous for her to be out in the field and would ultimately get killed. Hell, this one time when Miko wanted to get a first glance at those undead zombie Cons, as she calls them, we accidentally entered the Shadowzone and nearly got eaten by one. It was a very complicated story. I don't want to get into the details."

Homura: "But you survived that."

Jack Darby: "In a way, yes. Still, we try to keep ourselves out of danger, as long as Miko behaves."

Homura soon lowered her head and sighed.

Homura: "Regardless, I still made a promise not to use my magical abilities in this war of yours. Now I broke my own promise and I fear that they will find out about it."

Jack looked to her with sorry eyes and tried to calm things down."

Jack Darby: "Hey, it wasn't really your fault. We were pretty much outnumbered by a self-controlling ship. There was no way in avoiding it. Besides, no one did see you fighting that ship in the core room, and Megatron had his back from the fight, so he wouldn't see anything."

She looked back to Jack and was still a little unsure.

Homura: "Are you positive that the secret of the Magical Girls is safe?"

Jack nodded and responded back.

Jack Darby: "I'm sure of it. If no one was watching, then your secret is safe."

He soon got off the sink counter and decided to get back to the others.

Jack Darby: "Come on. Let's get back to the team. We might not get the Iacon Database from the ship, but we do have four relics we need to gather before the Cons do. Can't have anything fall into the wrong hands."

He soon walked away and left the restroom. Homura soon stood up and was silent. Indeed, Jack was right at the fact that the Cons didn't see her use her magical abilities to outsmart a ship. So it's apparent that she has kept all Magical Girls a secret. But what if she screwed up? What if there was any sign that she got caught. She immediately shook her head and kept telling herself that it didn't really happen. Regaining her composure, she left the restroom and rejoined Jack as they return to the team to see what the plan was in gathering the relics.

* * *

Back at the command center, the autbots were debating on what to do to gather all four relics. Meanwhile, Ratchet was looking at the screen to see the Nemesis heading to New York, hoping that they are not thinking of attacking it. But then, he noticed the blip on the map changing course and moving away from the city. This surprised him as he turned and told the rest of the team about it.

Ratchet: "Here's a twist. It would appear that the Decepticons have retreated from Manhattan."

The group heard this and was shocked by this news.

Arcee: "They just…up and left?"

Optimus though gave it some thought and knew what the Cons were planning.

Optimus Prime: "It is more likely that Megatron has already set course for the second set of coordinates, having dispatched a unit to this relic's underground location."

The group heard this and couldn't believe that the Decepticon leader would do something like that.

Arcee: "Without busting up a city block to get to it? That's normally the Cons forte when it comes to either world conquest or treasure hunting. How exactly are they going to find it?"

The group thought about it and wondered how the Cons will get to the relic. That's when they heard a familiar voice from close by.

Jack Darby: "They used subway tunnels."

The group turned to see Jack and Homura already back, and probably heard the news that the Cons are on the move and left a small unit to find it. Jack then continued explaining on how they can get to the relic themselves.

Jack Darby: "New York has a whole network of them beneath the city. And it will make it easier for them to find it without any eyewitnesses."

Optimus heard him and thought this would give them an advantage.

Optimus Prime: "Since the human population no longer seems to be directly threatened, maintaining our disguise will be necessary."

He soon turned to the team and decided on the perfect candidates to get to the first relic.

Optimus Prime: "Arcee, Bumblebee, you are the best choices to navigate through such a densely populated area. And the only two that can go into the tunnels easily."

The two nodded and took this mission to the fullest. However, Jack needed to remind the Prime about the main situation of the whole mission and approached him to explain about it.

Jack Darby: "Optimus, New York also has more then eight million people. The odds of be spotted by at least one of them are pretty high, even if they are headed underground."

Arcee looked down to her partner and wondered what he's up to.

Arcee: "Where are you going with this?"

Jack soon look up to her and gave her a solid answer.

Jack Darby: "You're going to need a face man. Someone who can speak on their behalf. A human who can run interference if their cover gets blown. I seem to be the only guy that can handle such a task."

As he was explaining about it, Miko overheard them talking and was starting to get jealous over Jack's plan and asking to join. So she stepped to the edge of the balcony of the human section of command and told them that she wants to join under a couple of reasons.

Miko: "Well, I've actually been in subway stations. I grew up in a major metropolis, unlike Mr. I've Never Been Outside Jasper, Nevada."

She crossed her arms and turned away, thinking that it would've worked. Jack though looked to her up on the balcony and reminded her of his last outing.

Jack Darby: "I have been to Cybertron."

Miko glared down to him and argued his claim.

Miko: "Cybertron doesn't have subways. Does it?"

She turned to Optimus wondering if he has an answer. But instead thought of the one person capable of this job.

Optimus Prime: "Agent Fowler's field experience makes him out best candidate."

He turned back to see the agent still knocked out from the electric surge from the Nemesis and laying on a cot to recover, which made him say random words that came out of his mouth while raising his arm.

Agent Fowler: "Banana Fish!"

He soon passed out again, with Optimus looking on in awkwardness. Ratchet approached him and told him that it wasn't highly likely.

Ratchet: "If he weren't still recovering from his encounter with the Decepticon warship."

Miko though butted in and reminded them of what happened.

Miko: "Which we survived without incident. Hell, you should've seen Homura outsmarting that ship with her-"

She turned to see Homura with Jack, only to stop with her sentence when the young girl gave her a cold glare, knowing what she was about to let her in on the secret. Miko realized the threat and decided to finish it with her lie.

Miko: "-with her big brain. Yeah… That's what I was going to say."

Optimus looked to both Jack and Miko and knew that this was a serious risk bringing them in. But with Fowler still recovering from the aftereffects of the ship, he didn't have any choice in the matter.

Optimus Prime: "Very well. Miko and Jack will accompany Arcee and Bumblebee."

Miko was ecstatic of it and raise her arm up in success.

Miko: "Yes!"

Homura though looked on and didn't like the idea of Miko tagging along with Jack on the mission. Especially since she almost reveal the existence of magical girls, twice. She had to do something about it and came up with an idea, approaching Optimus for a favor.

Homura: "Optimus, perhaps I should join with Jack and Miko on the mission too."

Optimus looked down to her and told her that it won't be easy.

Optimus Prime: "Homura, you might be new to this team, but I do not believe that it is wise in sending you out on a mission. Especially since you barely survived on the Nemesis."

Arcee though approached her and added something more.

Arcee: "And there is an old Earth term that states, 'Three is a crowd'. Can't keep a close watch on the three of you, let alone Miko."

Homura turned to the two-wheeler and explained her reasons.

Homura: "I understand that my first experience with the team on a mission was a little choppy. But Miko isn't the only one that lives in a city with a built in subway system. I might be able to assist you in getting into the tunnels and provide look out. Besides, someone needs to make sure that she won't cause any problems with her mouth."

She soon glared at Miko, knowing that she was going to be trouble for the magical girl community. Miko looked on and was sheepish about what the girl said. Optimus gave it some thought and was a little unsure about her joining in. But listening to her reasons, maybe she could be of some use.

Optimus Prime: "Understood. Homura, you will join with Arcee, Bumblebee, Jack, and Miko on this assignment. But remain with them at all times. I cannot be held responsible for you getting harmed on this assignment."

Homura heard him and was relieved that he came with a decision. He turned to him and nodded in response.

Homura: "Thank you, sir."

Miko though didn't like it and groaned in defeat.

Miko: "Aw…"

The Prime turned to Ratchet and ordered him to begin bridging the first team.

Optimus Prime: "Initiate transport, and triangulate coordinates of the other three relics."

Ratchet nodded and begin with the first bridge to the city. Bumblebee and Arcee headed to the ground bridge and transformed into their vehicle forms while Jack and Homura approached the femme and mounted on her. Bee soon his door and told Miko to get in.

Bumblebee: _**(Hop in Miko. You're riding with me.)**_

Miko, though she doesn't understand him, decided to get to him.

Miko: "Coming Bee!"

She soon approached the ladder and slid down to the main floor while Bulkhead was confused by what happened.

Bulkhead: "Seems like you and Homura aren't getting along well. Something the matter?"

She turned to his friend and tries not the spill the beans once more.

Miko: "Let's just say that there is some friction between us. Not that easy when she got that _'I'll kill you in your sleep'_ look."

Bulkhead scratched the back of his helm and was curious about it.

Bulkhead: "You two have some sort of grudge."

She rubbed her shoulder and explained the best that she could without giving out the magical girl part.

Miko: "It's complicated…"

She soon heard the horn honking from Bee, telling her to get inside. When she looked to see the passenger door still opened, she decided to hurry to him.

Bulkhead: "Oh! Gotta go Bulk! I'll tell you about the city when we get back."

She soon rushed to Camero and jumped into the passenger seat. When everyone is ready to go, Ratchet begins to set the coordinates while Bulk and Raf said the same thing in unison.

Bulkhead: "Take care of her, Bee."  
Raf: "Take care of him, Miko."

By the time the bridge opened up, the two bots revved their engines and drove through the bridge, disappearing in the middle of it.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was a beautiful day in New York City. With the spring air and the calmness of the crowd, it was a miracle that the city wasn't terrorized by a huge alien war ship that was fast approaching it. Deep within the city, everything is quite in the alleyway as no soul was around. But that was when a green and blue portal opened up and the yellow and black Camero and a blue and pink supped up motorcycle came out of it. That was of course Arcee and Bumblebee coming out of the ground bridge with Jack and Homura on the femme. Arcee made a complete stop when they reached the edge of the ally, just to let Jack look at the sights around him.

Jack Darby: "Whoa…"

He looked on and was amazed by the huge skyscrapers and glass buildings all around him. So much so that Homura looked to him and could tell that this is his first time entering a city.

Homura: "First time living in a metropolis, huh Jack?"

Jack looked back to her and nodded in excitement.

Jack Darby: "You could say that. I have never seen buildings that big and so… different."

Homura gave a bit of a chuckle and reminded him of where she lives.

Homura: "You think this place is grand. Wait till you see my hometown. Mitakihara is a lot more impressive then this place."

Of course, that's when Miko came up in Bumblebee and sticks her head out, retorting on something of what Jack has done.

Miko: "Of course, none of them are no Cybertron."

She soon got herself back in as Bee left the ally. Homura looked on and was a little confused by this.

Homura: "Your friend certainly likes to tease you on that, huh."

Jack groaned to himself and explains why.

Jack Darby: "You could say that. Miko has been jealous of me ever since I was the first human to step foot on Cybertron. She's been upset about it since."

Homura looked to the car driving away and was surprised by the girl's reactions.

Homura: "Got to say, Miko has that mix emotion on her. Sometimes exciting, sometimes sour, and other times unknown. Guess that could explain why she's so desperate in revealing my existence to the rest of the team. She's desperate for the two sides to join forces, even if one side doesn't want to get involved."

Arcee heard her and decided to give off her own thoughts.

Arcee: "Miko is one that tends to jump the gun and does whatever she wants. I should know, she followed me when I was insisting Jack to come with me after that first encounter and saw me transform. Had no choice but to bring her in as well. Just wish she didn't see me in the first place. Let's focus on retrieving that relic before the Cons do. So, Face, how do we get underground?"

Jack looked down to this partner's digital gauges that did the talking and thought of what not to do.

Jack Darby: "Well, you can't just jump the turnstiles and hope no one notices."

When he was thinking of an alternative solution, Bee honks his horns to alert them to his position. The two humans turned to see Miko waving at them as Arcee headed to his position. Once they rejoined at a bridge of some kind, Miko showed them what they found.

Miko: "Check it out!"

They turned to what they saw and notices a construction site with the subway tracks connected to a tunnel.

Miko: "Construction. A fact of life in the big city"

Jack and Homura dismounted while taking off their helmets and proceeded to the railing to look at the construction site and tracks.

Jack Darby: "Hmm… Looks like no one is around at the site. Should be easy getting in without notice."

Homura though turned back and saw a lot of people and cars walking and driving by and knew that it still won't be easy."

Homura: "True. But we can't jump over the railing and into the tunnel. Too many eyewitnesses. There has to be an entrance to the construction site and can get us access without transforming."

She looked around the area to find that said entrance to the site and spotted a ramp that goes down the area. Pointing to it, she told everyone what she found.

Homura: "There, that ramp is the entrance into the site. We take that, we won't have to worry about transforming in the open once we enter the tunnel."

Bumblebee heard that and checked the GPS on his dashboard screen to find a route to the construction ramp. Looking for a possible route, he found one and explained to the team about it.

Bumblebee: _**(I think I found a way to the entrance ramp. There's an alleyway that can go to towards that ramp. That must be where all the construction vehicles go to begin the heavy maintenance of the tunnels. It's the only way through.)**_

Miko looked to the map and, even though she doesn't understand his beeps and boops, could see where they are going to go.

Miko: "Looks like Bee has found a way in getting down there. Good work!"

Jack and Homura approached the scout and looked to the GPS on the screen. Once they saw the path, Jack decided to take it.

Jack Darby: "Looks like it's the best option we have. Better hurry though. If we don't get to the relic soon before the Cons do, this mission is all for nothing."

He then headed to Arcee as Homura looked at the map to make sure that there won't be any complications. Just as he was about to get to the two-wheeler, someone bumped him and nearly got him down. Jack managed to recover and spoke to this person while Homura wasn't looking.

Jack Darby: "Hey! You almost tripped me! Watch where you going!"

Homura didn't know who tripped on Jack accidentally until she heard a very familiar voice.

"Sorry… Guess I didn't see you coming. I'll try to be careful next time."

Homura perked up the moment he heard that familiar voice as the stranger walked past her. Standing up, she looked around and wondered where this person is. That's when she spotted a young girl around her age walking away, a young girl with short blue hair. She blinked and was quickly shocked at what she saw, while whispering to herself.

Homura: "No… That's impossible… It can't be her… Can it…?"

As she was contemplating what she witnessed, Jack mounted on Arcee and placed his helmet on his head.

Jack Darby: "All right, let's get into the tunnels and find that relic."

He soon turned to Homura and told her to get on.

Jack Darby: "C'mon Homura. Hop on! We need to hurry!"

Homura was still surprised and heard the Darby telling her to get on. But the problem that she has is that she saw what appeared to be a ghost of her past. She needs to see if what she saw was really real and not someone else. But she can't just simply leave the team just to go on a wild goose chase. So thinking of something fast, she came up with a really good idea and told them to go on ahead.

Homura: "You four go on without me. I'll patrol the area."

Both Jack and Miko blinked for a little bit until Jack spoke up.

Jack Darby: "Uh… Optimus says that we need to stay close together. Can't have you be off on your own without an Autobot to look after you."

Homura: "True… But I think I'll scout the area incase there are look outs keeping watch. It is obvious that they have some in place incase you guys get the relic and that they will chase you down before you can bridge back to base. I'll look around and see if there are any. If they are, I'll contact you and let you know. I'll even be discrete and not get spotted. Trust me."

The group listened to her and was a little unsure of her plan. She wishes to be on her own in search of Con patrols in the city and won't need an Autobot to back her up. Arcee though thought that maybe it could be a chance. After all, she was a magical girl and she can used her abilities to make a quick escape before the Cons notice her. So she looked to her review mirror and told her partner to let her go.

Arcee: "The girl does have a few good points. The Cons won't give up on the relic if we took it and won't stop at nothing to get it. Might as well give her a chance to look around the area in case it goes wrong."

Jack listened to her and was still worried about it. But decided to take her advice and looked to Akemi for a quick favor.

Jack Darby: "Okay, Homura. If you think this is a good idea, we'll let you be off. But if you see any patrols in the streets, contact us to let us know. And please, do not confront them on your own. You're lucky you got to see them up close when they are in stasis."

Homura smirked a little and told him that she got it.

Homura: "Not to worry. I know how to handle myself."

With a quick salute, she turned and headed to the same direction the mysterious girl went, wanting to follow her every move. As she was leaving, Bee looked to the femme with his review mirror and asked if it was right.

Bumblebee: _**(You think that it is all right for her to be by herself without protection?)**_

Cee heard him and answered as best as she could.

Arcee: "She can take care of herself. It's not like she would be a serious trouble maker as Miko."

The transfer student heard her and complained about it.

Miko: "Hey!"

Jack though decided to move on with the plan.

Jack Darby: "Let's just get in there and find the relic. We've already wasted enough time as it is."

The three heard him and decided to hurry. Revving their engines, the two Autobots drove to where the ramp entrance is located in order to find the relic, not realizing what Homura was really planning.

* * *

Back to her, she was walking down the sidewalk of the city as she was following the mysterious blue haired girl. She could tell that she looked familiar, but she can't be sure until she gets closer. So she followed her, but not to get too close other wise this mysterious girl will get suspicious. For quite a while she had been following her throughout the city and into certain stores.

* * *

First stop is a bookstore as the girl was looking at what appears to be a biography of Mozart. Homura was at the far end of the bookstore, keeping close watch on the mysterious girl. Unfortunately, she couldn't get a good look at her face as the book she was reading was covering it. Still, she won't give up, as she would determine if this girl is who she believes she is. She soon looked up to a magma she was reading that is about the adventure of Sailor Moon. Looking to this, she couldn't help but to find it mentally funny.

Homura: "These manga's and their depiction of magical girls. If only they knew the darker side that I lived through."

She soon put the book away and noticed another one with the title, _'Magical Girl Apocalypse'_. Curious she picked the book off the shelf and skimmed through it. What she saw nearly got her sick and was trying to mentally get that out of her head.

Homura: "Okay, that's too dark for my taste."

* * *

The next stop was a music shop as Homura was pretending to browse through the rock/pop section. But she was also looking back to see the strange girl listening to the sample music on the headphones. Looking to where she was, she noticed that it was the classical music section. Seeing this and reading a book of a classic composer, she was starting to put the pieces together and knew that this girl is someone she knows. Still, she has to be sure if who she thinks she is, is the real thing.

* * *

Much later, the sun was starting to set in the city, while the lights were slowly starting to come on. Down the streets of Soho, the mysterious girl was walking down the sidewalk, drinking a non-coffee frapichino she bought. Not far from her, Homura was still following the girl and was trying to get a clear look on her face. However, it was difficult when her back is turned to her. So she kept on following until this girl would make a mistake. During the walk, something made the girl stop dead in her tracks and stood on the sidewalk with people walking around her. Homura made a stop too and was curious on what she's up to. Course, she didn't know that this girl has a smirk on her face. Just as she did that, she immediately ran away and disappeared into the crowd. Homura saw this and realized that she's trying to make an escape.

Homura: "What the…"

Knowing that she's getting away, she immediately ran after her, as the chase begin. The girl kept on running as fast as she could while Homura kept on going after her with all that she could. She kept chasing after the girl while trying to get through the crowd of people in the way.

Homura: "Excuse me! Coming through! Move it!"

She was able to keep up with her pace and was catching up to her. But that is when the girl crossed the street that was about to change. By the time she passed it, the light changes and the _'Don't Walk'_ signal appeared. But that didn't stop Homura as she was going after the girl, without realizing it. She ran off the corner of the sidewalk and was about to cross it. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a bus blaring. Turning to her left, she saw incoming sightseeing bus heading towards her and immediately jumped back, not to get run over. The bus passed her along with other vehicles as she waited for the light to change with a bit of impatience in her.

Homura: "C'mon, c'mon. Hurry up! Change already! She's getting away!"

She kept on waiting until the light turned red and the _'Walk'_ sign was present. When the street is cleared and the vehicles have stopped, Homura rapidly crossed the street to find this girl. After a bit of a jog, she stopped and looked for the girl. Unfortunately, she didn't see the blue haired girl and didn't know where she left off. She sighed and knew that it was too late to find her.

Homura: "Great, I lost her… Damn traffic… Cannot let me get through without nearly getting run over."

She sighed and started to wonder if she could get back to the Autobots and the kids. Looking around, she spotted something that caught her eyes. Approaching a nearby ally entrance, she noticed an empty plastic cup with was still fresh with liquid. Inspecting it further, she soon realized that it belonged to the girl that recently drank it. Looking up to the dark ally, she decided that she was somewhere in the ally. Getting up, she walks on in to see if she's in there. Walking through it, the ally was very different from the city itself. It was dark with the night sky coming up; the place was littered with dumpsters and garbage bags, and rats and cats scurrying around. Seems a little creepy for her, but it seems that she would be hiding in the ally. She kept on walking and could tell that there are interconnected paths that go around the buildings. Seeing this, she knows that it's going to take a while.

Homura: "Damn it… This is going to take me all night to know where she is. How am I going to find her?"

Checking each path, she noticed a flickering light at a distance with a shadow moving into one of the passages on the left. Blinking, she figured out that this girl could be going into that one and rushed to that passage. By the time she reached it, she stopped and realized that something's not right. The way the girl figured out that she was following her to leaving a clue and the shadow in the light, it was obvious that this girl is setting up some kind of ambush. Not taking any chances, her clothes glowed purple and her Magical Girl attire appeared on her with her shield at the ready. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked into the passage and was on high alert. Treading through the ally, she had her eyes peeled just in case any surprises were coming to her. She soon saw a fork in the road and wondered which one she would take. She soon saw the same shadow walking away through the hanging lamp to the right and followed it. A part of her wonder on what this mysterious girl is up to and why is she letting her follow? Still, she can't come up with an answer, as she must catch her first. Soon enough, she was following the shadow as she was going deeper and deeper into the ally, far from any civilians. By the time the shadow entered the next passage to the left and right, Homura pursued her and thought that she got to her. But just as she turned, stopped and realized that not only it's a dead end, but also no girl was found. Her eyes were shocked, as she didn't know what was really going on.

Homura: "What the- Where did she go?"

She walked down to the end of the ally and scanned the area. Looking on, she was confused of what happened.

Homura: "How strange… I swore, this girl came here just moments ago. Now, I don't see anyone around. Where did she go?"

She rubbed the back of her head out of curiosity, not realizing the shadow coming up from behind her. Thinking this through, she decided to shrug it off and leave it at that.

Homura: "Maybe I must be seeing things. I mean, there's no way that she is still alive, right? That doesn't seem possible. Can it?"

By the time she got curious, she could hear the same voice from before from behind.

"I knew that you would be following me. You're always suspicious when comes to finding answers."

Homura immediately turned behind her and saw the same mysterious girl that was near the litted lamp hanging on the wall. She remains poised as she now got the answer she was looking for.

Homura: "Perhaps… But I wouldn't be suspicious if I knew you were in the city. Isn't that correct, Sayaka Miki."

By the time she said that, the mysterious girl walked right into the light and revealed herself to Homura. Turns out it was a young girl her age with short aqua blue hair with a yellow hairclip on the side and matching blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue floral crochet shirt, stretched light blue straight jeans that goes down her ankles, a pair of blue Sketcher sneakers, and a bracelet on her right wrist. The girl, known as Sayaka had a coy look to her face and was impressed by her conclusion.

Sayaka: "Geeze, I'm quite surprised that you managed to figure this out. Exactly what gave that away?"

Homura crossed her arms and give her a few key clues.

Homura: "You are not hard to figure out. Reading a book about a famous composer and listening to classical music in the record store? Those are hard to miss."

Sayaka heard that and realized she gave out her position too easily. She rubbed the back of her head and was a little shy on that.

Sayaka: "I see… Guess I shouldn't of given out my position too much, huh?"

She laughed it up a little as she was trying to lighten the mood. But Homura looked to her and knew that something wasn't right. So she changed the subject by asking a simple question.

Homura: "Why are you here?"

Sayaka noticed that she was looking serious and tries to lighten the mood.

Sayaka: "What? Can a girl visit New York and look at the sites?"

Homura could tell that she is stalling and decided to get to the point.

Homura: "That's not what a mean. The last time I saw you, you used up all your magic and filled your soul gem with a lot of grief. And according to the Law of Cycles, all magical girls that use too much magic and filled with grief must disappear. But somehow, you came back without a single warning. So explain to me why you are still alive when you were suppose to follow the rules of the Law."

Sayaka head her explanation and could tell that she was on point with everything. So she sighed and decided that she needs to know.

Sayaka: "Wow… You really catch on, don't you Homura. It is very typical of you to put the pieces together and managed to come to a really good conclusion.

As she was talking and turning her back to her, Homura decided to get the first strike and simply knock her out to get away. She placed her hand on her time shield and waited for the right moment to freeze time.

Sayaka: "I mean that is your thing. Always trying to be logical and-"

But just as she opened the compartments to turn the gears, Sayaka acted on instinct and turned around before glowing light blue. Almost instantly, Homura was caught by surprise when a sword came out of the blue and inserted itself into the gear system to prevent it from activating. What's even more shocking is that Sayaka was now in her magical girl attire complete with a blue breast plate and connected corset, a blue skirt with a white border on the bottom hem that is angled diagonally from her right upper thigh to her left lower thigh, long blue arm stockings with white fancy gloves, white stockings with blue slipper like shoes, a white capper connected to a choker on her neck, her yellow hair pin being replaced by a double F note, and a blue soul gem in the shape of a wide C on her belly button. Homura was shocked that she changed into her magical girl outfit quickly. What's the weirdest of them all is that she never saw a ring on her finger to summon her soul gem. What is really going on? Sayaka starred her down with a coy grin and a smirk on her face.

Sayaka: "Nuh-un. Do not think about making a break for it. At least not until I explain how I managed to come back to this plane."

She soon let go of her sword and walked away from her. Homura looked to the sword that was lodged into the gears of her shield the tried to pry it out. But Sayaka placed the sword so deep that it was impossible to get it out. Seeing this, she decided to listen to what she has to say while struggling to get the sword out.

Homura: "Fine… You got my attention. Now tell me why did you came back."

Sayaka walked back, kicking her legs up high in the air and explained about her sudden existence.

Sayaka: "It's simple really… Indeed the Law of Cycles does state that a magical girl needs to disappear when their soul gems are filled with too much grief. But sometimes, a certain few get chosen to return to the land of the living and keep watch on the few magical girls and give them both protection and guidance."

Homura heard this and started to piece together the information she gave her.

Homura: "So… What you are saying is that you're an observer."

Sayaka chuckled by that thought as her last step splashed the puddle and let the droplets of water flung to the air. She reached her hand out to one of them and explained about it.

Sayaka: "Eh… Not likely. Consider me a consultant, sent by her herself. I think you know who I mean."

She soon grabbed the droplet while the others broke apart in mid air. Homura blinked and realized whom she was talking about.

Homura: "Madoka… So she brought you hear to keep an eye on me."

The blue haired girl turned to her and smiled that she figured things out.

Sayaka: "It's not the best of choices, giving our history. You being self-observed and me being cautious on you. But I am the closest girl that knows you as much as her. And besides, I'm not the only one that Madoka brought back to look after a magical girl. I mean, Bebe is keeping Mami company, right?"

Homura blinked and immediately remembered the creature that Mami is keeping, then flashbacked to the same creature that devoured Mami in the past. Putting the two and two together, her assumptions was correct.

Homura: "So, it's true then. Both Bebe and Charlotte are the same being."

Sayaka turned to her and shrugged it off.

Sayaka: "Yeah, something like that. She's Mami's consultant, even though she waste more time in eating sweets. I swear, that little brat never gains any weight after eating that many cakes."

Homura now wanted to know more about Bebe/Charlotte and why she came to this world and is Mami's consultant. But then another thought came up and wanted to know why Sayaka came to her now then all the others times before.

Homura: "Why are you here, Sayaka? If Madoka sent you here to look after me, why didn't you come to me sooner? Something's just not right about this."

The blue haired magical girl tilted her head and explained that she always kept a close eye on her.

Sayaka: "Oh, I've been keeping close tabs on you since she assigned me to you. Been watching you leave Mitakihara to take part of this little transfer program in school and living in Jasper, Nevada with some new friends, some of which are from 'out of town' as it were."

Homura heard that and realized whom she was referring to.

Homura: "You are talking about the Autobots."

Sayaka nodded and started to get serious.

Sayaka: "That is correct. Which is the reason why I decided to speak to you in person. To warn you that making contact with these beings is a serious risk, not to you, but to the entire Magical Girl Community."

Homura raised an eyebrow and wondered what she meant by it.

Homura: "I see where this is going. By that, you mean exposing our existence to these Cybertronians. Rest assures, that our identities are safe and secure."

Sayaka: "Especially after revealing it to a certain few on your first encounter?"

Homura blinked and didn't expect her witnessing that mess, but calmed herself and decided to explain about it.

Homura: "For the record, the one called Arcee promised to keep us a secret and I condoled for that. And those two Decepticons that were pursuing us didn't have a clue that it was me that managed to get through with those getaways."

Sayaka: "And that stunt you pulled up on that ship? That was a really REALLY serious risk you made."

Homura sighed and tried to calm her with the bright side of it.

Homura: "For the record, all those Con on that ship were frozen in stasis by that ship. No one didn't see me fight that ship."

The blue haired girl groaned and still thinks this is bad.

Sayaka: "Still, if something like that gets leaked out, every magical girl on the planet will have to worry about these Decepticons more then just Wraiths and Nightmares."

Homura started to get annoyed and wondered about what she was saying.

Homura: "You're telling me to not be associated with the Autobots, or get involved in this war they are in?"

Sayaka just laughed it off for a little bit and told her that it wasn't the case.

Sayaka: "Not likely… However, I do wish that you tread lightly on this issue. If word gets out that all magical girls get drag into this war between these Autobots and Decepticons, it will spell a disaster to everyone. And that does include that of the Goddess as it would endanger her livelihood."

Now Homura had it with her and decided to give her a bit of a warning of her own.

Homura: "Are you trying to threaten me? Well, I'll have you know that I can handle this on my own. And while we're on the subject, I don't want you looking into me on a day-by-day basis. You try to get involved in my life, then I won't hesitate to fight back. And trust me, I know so much about you, Sayaka Miki."

By the time she said that, she quietly placed her hand on the handle of Sayaka's sword and keeping it hidden from her to prevent her from witnessing it. Wiggling it for a bit, she was loosening the sword off the gears and was waiting for the right moment to remove it and begin freezing time. Sayaka though snickered at the threat and turned to walk away a little more.

Sayaka: "So you wish to take me out if I get involve too much in your business. Heh, heh… Oh, how much I love to see you try…"

She soon stopped herself and did something unexpected. She tilted her head all the way back and with a sick looking grin, she muttered the very two words that was Homura's nickname when she came to Mitakihara High.

Sayaka: "Transfer student…"

Almost immediately, the lamp over her spark and burned out with a flash. Homura immediately turned away to not get blinded. But looking at the wall, she her eyes grew wide as she saw something she didn't expect. There was a shadowed outline that was suppose to belong to Sayaka. But the outline grew out into a monstrous creature holding a sword over its hand and a mermaid like tail connected to its waist. Seeing this, she knew it was Sayaka's witch form, Oktavia von Seckendorff. She stood there in shock, as she didn't expect that coming. What else she didn't expect is when the light faded and shadow of Sayaka's witch disappeared, she turned back to see her rushing to her and used her sword to hit the long stream puddle and fling it in the air, splashing it on her face and she was caught off guard by it. During that incident though, she managed to remove the sword from her time shield and now has the chance of freezing time. Sayaka immediately realized that she got her shield free and decided to take evasive maneuvers. With a quick spin, she grabbed her cape and lowered herself to cover herself completely. At the same time, the gears started to shift and with a click, time all around Homura stopped and managed to save herself from what Sayaka is planning. She wiped the water out of her eyes and looked at the wrapped up cape that Sayaka was in. Quickly, she took her pistol and took aim at the cape, knowing that she was in there. But then, a thought came to her and begins to wonder if she was really in there. So putting the pistol away, she reached her hand out and was cautious on what to do. Finally grabbing the cape, she pulled it away to reveal that Sayaka wasn't in the cape. She sighed, as she knew that she got away. Letting time to return to normal, the cape flew away from the distance as the voice of Sayaka echoed around her.

Sayaka: _**"Just ask yourself this… What would the consequences be when these aliens find out about our existence. What would our goddess think of what will happen? Give that some thought. I'll be in touch."**_

The cape vanished into the city nightlife as Homura watched it go away. Taking a deep sigh, her attire shifted back to her regular outfit, knowing that Sayaka left. Just then, she could hear her cell phone ringing and took it out to see Jack's ID number on it. Curious, she answered the call the placed her phone to her ear.

Homura: "Hello?"

That's when she hears Jack voice on the end.

Jack Darby: _"Homura, we were able to retrieve the Iacon Relic and are leaving the subway tunnels. Where are you?"_

Homura could tell that it was getting dark and decided to ignore the sudden Sayaka appearance and let them know where she is.

Homura: "Somewhere in the Soho area on Broadway, I believe. Didn't see any Cons on patrol. Guess they don't want to be sticking out like sore thumbs within the city streets."

Jack heard all this on his end and took a sigh of relief.

Jack Darby: _"That's good to hear. Can't have cons following our tails throughout the city. We'll pick you up in Soho so we get back to the rendezvous point for the bridge."_

Homura nodded and decided to make a leave.

Homura: "Got it. Don't take too long."

She soon hung up the phone and leaves the ally to get to the street. But she soon stops and looked up to the sky where Sayaka's cape flew away. With a bit of hesitation, she was concerned about Sayaka's appearance.

Homura: "Don't know what you're planning Sayaka, but if Madoka sent you to look after me, you should know that I can take care of myself."

She soon turned around and returned to the streets to wait for a pick up.

* * *

A few minutes later, day turned to night and the lights lit up within the huge sky scrappers. Down the streets, Arcee and Bumblebee were making their way back to the ally where they were bridged to the city. During the drive, Homura was with Jack and Arcee while Miko was in Bumblebee listening to her metal music in celebration with the Iacon relic in the back. Jack started to explain what happened while Homura was in the streets looking out for possible Con patrols. From what she heard, Arcee and Bumblebee were battling Knockout and an Insecticon to get the relic, which was known as a Phase Shifter, while Jack and Miko was trying to prevent a subway maintenance worker with an obsession of the tabloids, mostly related the aliens. Course they failed to get him away from the battle and got him dragged to it in the first place. Course, they were able to conceal the leak as Jack explained about it.

Jack Darby: "Then, it was Miko who came up with the idea in calling Fowler of the situation and needs his help in keeping him from opening his mouth. Thankfully, Fowler managed to keep him quiet by making him 'Deputy of Interstellar Relations', but we were the ones that have to tell him to maintain radio silence until he is called upon. Pft… For a guy that calls himself Vogel, I just hope he doesn't spill the beans, if you know what I mean."

He looked back to Homura and noticed that she was awfully quiet and was starring into space. Seeing this, he decided to talk her out of it.

Jack Darby: "Hey Homura, you okay? You seem really quiet for some strange reasons. Did something happen since we left you on your own?"

Homura heard this and looked to Jack, knowing that he's curious.

Homura: "No… It's fine… It's just that it is something I do not wish to discuss about."

Arcee heard this and knew what was really going on. So she shut off her comm. frequency to prevent Bumblebee to listening to the conversation.

Arcee: "There. Comms are down on me. You can now speak about what's bugging you."

Jack turned to his partner and was surprised by what she did.

Jack Darby: "Arcee? What are you doing?"

Arcee turned her review mirror to him and explained what she did.

Arcee: "Isn't it obvious? Homura didn't stay behind to scout for Con patrols. It is obvious it has something to do with her other line of work. Isn't that right, Homura?"

Homura heard this and knew what she was saying. It was her magical girl life she was interested in. Hearing this, she sighed and decided to come clean, mostly.

Homura: "You could say that… But it is more personal… You know that I have a lot of demons of my past right? Well, one of them came back to hunt me."

Jack turned to her and was confused.

Jack Darby: "Really? What is it?"

Homura was quiet for a little bit and wondered if they are ready for what she was going to say. Taking a breather, she explained a bit in detail.

Homura: "A friend that I know, who was a Magical Girl. She had all the potential and wasted it away due to a young boy she had a crush on. Used up all her magic to fight this Wraith and had to disappear according to the Law of Cycles. Now though, it looks like she came back and warned me of my recent actions."

Jack raised an eyebrow and wondered about it.

Jack Darby: "What do you mean?"

She looked up to him and explained the situation as much as she could.

Homura: "She's worried about the existence of magical girls being exposed to the Autobot and Decepticon war. Fears that every girl is in danger, that will also includes the Goddess."

The two heard this and was worried about it.

Jack Darby: "You sure about it?"

Homura nodded and continued.

Homura: "I'm positive. You know the Law of Cycles keeps close watch on all magical girls. But with me being dragged into the war, that could lead to having all the girls involved in this war. And with that, they will all be targeted and hunted down. I have so much weight on my shoulders as it is. I cannot have this haunting my conscious forever."

Jack heard this and knew that she's troubled by this situation and wish to know how to calm her over all of this. That's when Arcee came in and explained that it will be all right.

Arcee: "Deep breaths, Homura. Just because your Law of Cycles is worried about all of this, doesn't mean that you managed to keep the all Cybertronians in the dark. Sure I knew of this, but I promise that I won't tell anyone on the team of you or the others. And you did managed to keep it a secret when you went to the ship and stop it from attacking New York."

Homura heard this and was completely shocked by it.

Homura: "What? You knew about it?!"

Arcee mentally smirked and explained about it.

Arcee: "Jack spoke to me about it in private after recovering from that after effects ship's stasis beam. That was really brave of you outsmarting that ship."

Homura turned back and was embarrassed by it.

Homura: "Really? I didn't think that you believe that I was being brave over it. Just trying to do what I believe was the right thing."

Arcee: "Regardless, you did save everyone from total extermination. You should feel happy about it."

Jack decided to share his own thoughts on it.

Jack Darby: "Arcee's right about it. You made a difference without revealing your secret to the Bots and Cons. Your actions didn't cause any cost for your kind and there's no evidence of it. As long that happen, all magical girls will be safe."

Homura looked to the two and was a little hesitant in what they were saying.

Homura: "You sure of it?"

Jack nodded and smiled.

Jack Darby: "I know it."

Homura smiled a little and was pleased that they understand what she was going through. At least she didn't reveal much of what happened, otherwise, it would be difficult to explain. They all soon entered the ally they came out of as Arcee turned on the comm. to contact the base.

Arcee: "Arcee to base. We got the relic. Bridge us back."

Strangely, there was no response on the other end. But the bridge did open in front them as they drove through it. During the drive, Jack reminded Homura that things would be fine.

Jack Darby: "Just try and don't get too worked up about what you think. Just as long as things go Team Prime's way, then everything will be all ri- WHOA!"

Almost immediately, Arcee swerved out of the way as the one thing she saw were a pair of Bulkhead's pedes. Both her and Bumblebee immediately applied the breaks and didn't expect that coming from a mile away. Immediately, the kids got dismounted from their vehicles as the two Autobots transformed to see what has happened. What they saw is Bulkhead fatally wounded while Ratchet is trying his best to saving him, getting the deliberators off his chest after the last jolt.

Ratchet: "Bulkhead, respond!"

He rubbed the deliberators together to jump-start his spark chamber, trying to keep him alive as much as he could. Jack watched on horrified while Homura looked to him with a simple response.

Homura: "You were saying?"

Meanwhile, Miko was in a state of shock as she uttered Bulk's name in fear.

Miko: "Bulkhead…?"

* * *

 **That will finish chapter nine of Madoka Prime. Yeah, looks like Sayaka made a complete return to warn Homura the consequences of the magical girl community being revealed to the Cybertronians. Normally, I would do something out of Rebellion, but I think the scene at the end seems fitting. Still, I think the warning made a better choice then what I was thinking. You might complain about it, but at least I have something that could extend this story. And the cliffhanger… Well that is something I am saving for the next chapter, which will take place in the episode, Hurt. Not going to give you any more information, as it would spoil certain things. You just need to wait and see for yourself. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	10. Hurt and Hope

**Before I could begin this chapter of the story, tragic news I would like to share. By the time I wrote this paragraph, Chester Bennington, the lead singer of Multi Platinum band, Linkin Park, died at the age of forty one on July 20th, 2017 and left behind a family of six. The cause of death is an apparent tragic suicide and is linked to when Chris Cornell, the lead singer for both Soundgarden and Audioslave, died the same way (On my own thoughts) and Chester's death happened on what was suppose to be Cornell's birthday. The saddest part of it all is they released their newest album, _'One More Light'_ two months before his death and when I heard of his death, I bought what is potentially their final album a few days after and by the time of writing this, listened to all of their albums just in his memory.**

 **Now from what you saw on my profile on Fanfiction, Linkin Park is, and always my third favorite band to listen to with Korn being first and Limp Bizkit being second. I always like their music and have a lot of personal favorites in my I-Pod playlist. This does include certain tracks that are related with the Transformers movies, including the New Divine, which should've been in one of the albums from the start. Hearing the news of his death was quite a shock, even considering that some of the lyrics of their tracks do have a message of leaving those close to you. And hearing that he had some personal demons of his past and combining with the death of Cornell, which I didn't know until listening to the whole story, would led to this sudden suicide. I feel sorry for his family, band mates, and friends that lost a great musician too soon.**

 **Now what's the future of Linkin Park now? Well this is a trying time for them, as they have to cancel their tour this year since they can't play without Chester. But there is a good theory of what is going to happen after the next few years. See, artists such of Kurt Cobain, Prince, and Michael Jackson who passed away an early ages, have a huge collection of unreleased tracks that no one have heard of and were released on the few rare occasions. This does include Linkin Park as they have unreleased tracks that they didn't put in their albums and Chester did have some things he sang but no music was added. I say that in a few years, they will have a tribute album in honoring Chester and would release those tracks, maybe set up a tribute tour with bands honoring Linkin Park and Chester. Course these are my personal thoughts and believe it's too soon thinking about it. It's just that we lost a great man and imaginative musician and we all need to remember him for what he did for the music community. Rest in Peace Chester, you will be missed.**

 **Chester Bennington  
** **1976 – 2017**

 **Checking on the last chapter, looking good. Three straight up reviews and almost 250 hits. A little lower, but hey, it's just the last chapter. I could increase more as time moves on. I do believe that it will be the same for this one as well. I just hope how people respond to it.**

 **On this chapter of Madoka Prime, Miko is distraught that Bulkhead was severely injured and fears that he won't make it. Because of this, she would do anything to save him, including the one thing Homura doesn't want her to do.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **This chapter will take place on the Transformers Prime episode, Hurt. Just like the last chapter, you won't be seeing the action on that episode, it's going to be mostly a Miko and Homura chapter, both of whom will be in separate scenes. Still, this going to be a life-altering chapter for one character and you know whom I'm talking about when you read further.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime and Madoka Magica**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Hurt and Hope

Since being a part of Team Prime, Jack, Raf, and Miko never seen the team get seriously hurt. Whenever they come to the base, they suffer little damage and thought they were invincible. But today though, that changes their perspective. They all were witnessing Bulkhead fighting for his life as Ratchet tries to save him. Both Bee and Cee witness it as well as Miko started to wake up from the immediate shock and rushed to his aid.

Miko: "Bulkhead?!"

Fowler immediately stopped her, knowing that it was too dangerous for her to get near this situation. But girl didn't give up and demanded why he's down.

Miko: "What happened?!"

Ratchet did an immediate scan on Bulkhead and realized that it was worse then he thought.

Ratchet: "This is bad… A long exposure of Tox-En in his body, among things. Bulkhead has suffered a complete systems failure!"

Arcee immediately jumped in and was surprised by what the doctor said.

Arcee: "Hold on, Tox-En? How?"

Fowler looked to the two-wheeler while trying to keep Miko from getting to Bulk's aid.

Agent Fowler: "Bulkhead discovered a small portion of it in that Iacon capsule and tried to destroy it. Got exposed to it for too long and made him weak enough to get attacked so easily."

Ratchet checked on his monitor and could see that he's struggling to survive. He looked to the scout and two-wheeler told him to assist.

Ratchet: "Help me get him into the medical bay! Now!"

The two immediately rushed to the medic's aid while their human companions watched in worry. As they brought the wounded Wrecker up and dragged him into the medical bay, Miko was getting distraught and wanted to help.

Miko: "No!"

She soon set herself free and rushed to him, but immediately stopped and realizes that it was all her fault.

Miko: "If I hadn't gone to New York-"

Fowler quickly stop her for thinking of her mistake.

Agent Fowler: "There's nothing you could have done! Hardshell sucker punched the big lug while he was down."

Miko soon heard that name and turned to hear it again, looking so threatening.

Miko: "Who?"

Agent Fowler: "Some Insecticon. It doesn't matter. Point is, it's not your fault! You got that?"

Miko was silent and decided to let it slide.

Miko: "Got it…"

She turned away and watched as the team tries to save Bulkhead. But during the thick of it, Homura could see the body language of Miko and was worried. She could tell that Miko is starting to behave like Sayaka, and that scares her. She had to do something before Miko could do something too reckless.

* * *

An hour later, the team was keeping close watch on Bulkhead while Ratchet was trying to do everything he can to keep the Wrecker alive. Optimus arrived soon after and was informed of the situation, as he monitor's Bulk's condition. During that time, the kids were sitting at the lounge, waiting to see if he's going to survive or not. As they were waiting, Fowler got a call from General Bryce and heard that there was a complication in Manhattan. Understanding the situation, he decided to handle it.

Agent Fowler: "Yes sir."

The moment he hung up, he turned to the team and told him of another situation.

Agent Fowler: "Turns out highlights of your Big Apple adventure got caught on security tape. The Pentagon needs me to run interference with the mayor."

He soon looked to Bulkhead still in critical condition as they were trying to keep him functional. He was completely gloomy over the sight and didn't know how to handle this.

Agent Fowler: "I tried to stall, but…"

Optimus understands what he's trying to say and told him to do what needs to be done.

Opitmus Prime: "Go where you are needed, Agent Fowler. There is nothing more you can do for Bulkhead at this time."

The former Army Ranger nodded and decided to leave on his own accord, but not before asking for a quick favor.

Agent Fowler: "Keep me posted, Prime."

He turned and walked away to the elevator, before turning back one more time.

Agent Fowler: "I mean it."

He soon entered the elevator as the door closed and he was sent up. Already, the area was quiet as the team worked hard to keep Bulk online. The silence was soon broken as Arcee saw that a small ship appeared on the scanners heading to the base on the controls. She turned to the leader and told him who was coming.

Arcee: "Wheeljack is on his way. ETA: Five minutes."

Miko was sitting with her arms around her legs and has her head on the knees. She immediately heard Jackie's name and looked up with surprise. Unfortunately, she thought that he was replacing Bulk and got up the sofa and leaned on the yellow handrail, complaining about it.

Miko: "I can't believe you're giving up on Bulkhead already!"

Arcee looked up to see her getting upset and tried to ease her troubled mind.

Arcee: "All I meant was Wheeljack and Bulkhead are close. I'd thought he'd want to be here."

Miko thought was still upset and turned back with anger in her voice.

Miko: "I know what you meant. But giving the condition Bulkhead is in, it sure feels like it."

The other kids could tell that she's starting to get annoyed as Jack tried to calm her down.

Jack Darby: "Miko, please…"

But she immediately turned to him and spat back.

Miko: "Don't you _'Miko, please'_ me. Bulkhead risked his life and it cost him! Meanwhile, I decided to come with you and Homura to the city. I should've been with him instead of in the city. Maybe he would've had a second chance."

By the time she said that, she heard the voice of Homura close by.

Homura: "Miko, even if you were with Bulkhead, you think that would've made a difference?"

Miko turned to see her leaning on the TV and answered back."

Miko: "Well… Yeah. Bulk and I are a team. The outcome would've been different if I was here."

Homura sighed and knew she's not listening to herself.

Homura: "Really…? You think that things would be different if you are involved? I hate to say this, Miko, but I don't think the end result would be what you think. Bulkhead would still be hurt and there is nothing you can do to prevent it."

Miko was taken back by this and complained about her assumptions.

Miko: "That's not true! I know that if I were there, Bulkhead's life would've been saved. He wouldn't be on that medical birth over there if I would've done something about it."

Now Homura couldn't take it and decided to give her a major dose of reality, leaning off the TV and approach the girl with a pissed off look on her face.

Homura: "And what makes you think you can make that said difference? Look around you Miko! You are up against a highly advance alien race that are bigger then you and armed to the teeth. You are just a normal human being with little to no experience in handling such an opposition. Even if you were with Bulkhead, you wouldn't last against this Hardshell by a mere second."

Miko rolled her eyes around and was getting aggravated by Homura's banter.

Miko: "Yeah? Well I don't need you to tell me that what I do is a risk! I save Bulkhead and the Autobots many times before you came along. The Scraplet infestation, boarding the train to stop MECH, when we head to that satellite facility to prevent the Cons from pinpointing the destination to Cybertron. We were able to help the Autobots out on a variety of missions!"

Homura: "And with all the times to help this team, it gets you one step closer in getting killed! Jack told that you continuously sneak into the bridge to see the battles and most of those times nearly got yourself in trouble. Hell, the one time you entered this Shadow Zone place and were nearly killed by a zombie like Decepticon. That is you problem, you always jump into action without knowing what the consequences are and just think it's a okay for you."

The Autobots soon turned to see the argument that was taking place and knew this is going to get ugly. Especially considering they have a fatally injured Autobot to tend to. Arcee decided to break this up before the situation gets worse.

Arcee: "Homura…"

But the magical girl turned to her and told her to be quiet.

Homura: "No, Arcee! Miko needs to hear this from me!"

She soon turned to her and explains the danger in going into these battles.

Homura: "This isn't some video game you play where you have an infinite amount of lives or a respawn mechanic. If you get hit once, then it's over! Yet no matter what, you still keep pushing that envelope more and more until one day, that said envelope will break. Think about your family, what would they say when their child dies in the midst of this war, let alone your friends."

Miko soon snapped after hearing all of this and decided to put an end to this once and for all.

Miko: "Don't you DARE tell me what I can or can't do! I get that this war sucks and cost lives. Just look around you, Homura! Team Prime is under staffed and has to take on a huge army of Decepticons. They need all the help they can get and we are the best hope for them. They are both our family and friends! But what do you care?! I bet you never been with your family, let alone friends. In fact, I'm certain that YOU NEVER HAVE ANY FRIENDS IN YOUR LIFE!"

And at that moment is when Homura has heard enough. Almost out of nowhere, Homura slapped Miko in the face and cause her to stumble on the yellow rail, preventing herself from falling to the floor. All the Autobots, Jack, and Raf stood there with shocked expressions on their faces and didn't know how to react to that. Miko slowly stood up and slowly looked to the girl with her eyes beginning to tear up and her lips quivering. Homura though stood there with a deep, dark glare and her voice sounded very sour the moment she muttered something under her breath.

Homura: "I had a friend once… She's gone because of me… So you better think of what you say the next time you're around me. Because I don't want to be held responsible for what I'm about to do."

The room was in complete silence when Homura slapped Miko and none of them didn't know how to respond. That's when Ratchet decided that they should let the kids leave.

Ratchet: "Perhaps it's best that the children should head home. You know, just to let cooler heads prevail."

Optimus turned to the medic and nodded in understanding.

Optimus Prime: "Perhaps you are correct, old friend."

He soon looks to Arcee and told her to open the ground bridge.

Optimus Prime: "Arcee, open the ground bridge to Jack's garage. I do believe the kids have been through so much just for today."

Cee heard him and followed his orders, heading to the bridge controls to open the portal. But Miko wiped the tears from her eyes and decided to leave on her own accord.

Miko: "Don't bother with me…"

She soon ran away and headed to the elevator. Optimus saw her leaving and demanded her to stop.

Optimus Prime: "Miko? Where are you going?"

She soon stopped and turned with a deep glare and an angry sound of her voice.

Miko: "Home! My way! While Agent Fowler can still give me a lift."

The door opened up for her as she approached the elevator. She soon turned back and finished with something else.

Miko: "And to stay far away from a certain cool and collective brat that would barrage me on silly things."

The doors soon closed as she was heading on up. Arcee sighed and decided to speak to her before she left. But Optimus placed his servo on her and told her to give the girl some space.

Optimus Prime: "She needs time. Charge the bride and get Jack, Homura and Raf home."

Arcee nodded as she went to the bridge and target it to Jack's garage.

* * *

A few minutes have passed as in Jack's garage, it was completely dark and quiet. Just then, the blue and green portal opened up as Jack, Homura, and Raf came out of it, knowing that the Autobots didn't want them to be in the base, not after what happened just now. Raf decided to leave for his home and headed to the garage door and pushed the button to open it up. He soon looked back and decided to say his farewell.

Raf: "Well, I should be going now. Bumblebee, will speak to me of Bulkhead's condition. I'm certain that Arcee will speak to you of it too."

Jack looked to him and nodded in agreement.

Jack Darby: "Kay… You think you can get back on your own?"

The garage door opened up as Raf turned and smiled.

Raf: "I know my way around the neighborhood. I can get there safely. I'll see you tomorrow."

He soon walked out of the garage while the door closed. As he was leaving and the door closed, Homura headed to the exit of the house and stormed out. Jack soon turned to see her leave and decided to speak to her about something.

Jack Darby: "Homura, wait!"

He too rushed out of the door and catch up to her through the hallway.

Jack Darby: "Stop, Homura! I want to speak to you."

Homura didn't listen as she was walking away from him.

Homura: "Not now, Jack. I'm not in the mood to talk."

Jack groaned and decided to let it all out.

Jack Darby: "No, we need to speak now. I just can't believe that you slap Miko in the face! She's going through so much now and you decided worsen her situation?! That's not how we help those in pain."

She got her lip in the look of disdain and decided to let it all out. Pivoting to him, she explains why she did what she did.

Homura: "Didn't you think that is that I'm exactly doing?! I was trying to talk her out of it, giving that she keeps punching herself into believe that the outcome with Bulkhead would've been different. Yet no matter what I say, she keeps on insisting that she wanted to help them out, even though she is completely outclassed, out numbered, and clearly out of her mind! But when she said that I never had any friends… I… I… I had to do something I immediately regretted."

Jack tilted his head and was curious about that one.

Jack Darby: "Is that what made you snap? The part where Miko said that you have no friends? You have me, and Raf, and her. Hell, I'm certain you still have friends at Mitakihara."

Homura turned her head away and was silent. After a few short seconds, she spoke to him about that part.

Homura: "There was one friend I knew once, her name was Madoka Kaname. She was caring, brave, and always looks out for those that are close to her. I rarely knew her much since I returned from the hospital, but as the first few months have gone by that we were inseparable. And then, just like that, she's gone. It's not like disappearing gone or dead gone, just gone gone."

She then gently brushed her ribbon that's wrapped around her hair and explained about it.

Homura: "This ribbon that I have around my head is the only thing to remember her by. And since she left, I wear it with pride knowing that she is looking out for me. Yet Miko, and her self-absorbed ego, went on ahead and tells me that I was friendless. If she knew the Hell that I've been through, then she would know that the two of us have one thing in common. That is, we have a friend that we never want to lose."

Jack heard all of that and was shocked that she had an actual friend and she lost her for some strange reason. Wish he knew more, but he could tell that she wasn't ready to explain more in detail. Turning his head away, he decided to leave it at that.

Jack Darby: "Homura… I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't know you've been through a lot. And I'm certain that Miko would feel the same too."

Homura glared at him and told him that it wasn't going to be the case.

Homura: "Even if it were the case, she doesn't understand what I have to go through. What I seen and done, is something that haunts me for my very livelihood. She will never get it, no matter how naïve she is."

The hall was completely silent until Jack changed the subject.

Jack Darby: "I'm going to head to the kitchen to get something to eat. Mom must've left some dinner in the fridge for us before leaving the hospital. You coming?"

Homura though wasn't in the mood and decided to head to her room.

Homura: "Don't bother waiting for me. I'll be in my room, alone with my thoughts."

She soon headed to the room and entered through the door, closing it with an abrupt noise. Jack looked on and sighed to himself, knowing that it would be impossible to speak to Homura on a touchy subject. So he walked to the kitchen whispering to himself.

Jack Darby: "One day, Homura, you will tell us of what happened. But for now, I'll wait…"

He soon walked away from her room and decided to get his dinner on his own.

* * *

Hours later, the it was already night time in Jasper and the Autobot base was eerily quite, keeping close watch on Bulkhead. After much work, Ratchet shared with the team the news of Bulkhead's condition and they didn't like where it went. They could only imagine what Miko and Wheeljack would think if they hear this news too. As if on cue, they could hear footsteps coming close by. Looking to the entryway of the base, they could see white Autobot with red and green highlights and winglets on his back with Miko next to him. It was obvious that he was Wheeljack and looks worse for wear.

What they could guess is that when Wheeljack left the base, he must've been looking for the Con responsible of attacking his friend. Apparently, Miko joined in as the Jackhammer was on the roof and assist him in finding the one called Hardshell. Judging by his condition, the fight with the Insecticon was very risky. If it hadn't been for Miko using the ships rockets to take out the Con, she would've lost another Wrecker in the process. The two lumbered into the base, knowing that the group's not happy with what they did. Optimus and Arcee looked down at the girl before looking up to the Wrecker with a bit of a glare. Cee then approached the girl and bent down to check on her.

Arcee: "Miko, you okay?"

Jackie gave her the answer of the girl's condition.

Wheeljack: "She's fine. Kid's a pro."

The femme glared up to the Wrecker and had the sour taste in her voice.

Arcee: "I wasn't talking to you."

Miko ignored the argument and asked of her friend's condition.

Miko: "How is he?"

The group was very silent and didn't know how to approach this. Bumblebee looked down with a low whirl while Ratchet explained as best that he could.

Ratchet: "I'm sorry Miko… But we tried everything. I'm afraid that he won't be able to survive."

And just like that, Miko's world around her crashes before her very eyes, as she had nothing to say in the matter. Wheeljack though heard this news and was shocked and angry by this.

Wheeljack: "What do you mean, 'he won't survive'? You're telling me that he's not going to make it?! Bulkhead's the toughest Wrecker I know! He survived pretty much everything on Cybertron and you're telling me this one shot put him down?!"

Ratchet turned to him and explained the situation to him.

Ratchet: "Indeed he's the toughest bot, but not in conditions like this. The Insecticon's shot was close to his spark chamber and severely damage the casing. Combine that with the long exposure of Tox-En and it worsens the condition."

Jackie approached him with stomps loud enough to shake the foundation and demanded that he worked harder.

Wheeljack: "Then you better work harder, for your sake. You are the best doctor on the team continuously save lives no matter how grave. I'm certain that you can do the same for Bulk here."

That's when Ratchet snapped and told him that he did his best.

Ratchet: "Don't you think I know what I'm doing?! I might be the best doctor on Cybertron, but I don't that much of the equipment necessary to keep him functional. I didn't have the formula necessary to cure Optimus of the Cybonic Plague until we got it from Megatron, nor do I have the voice box necessary to fix Bumblebee's speech. I'm working with little resources I have and I've done all I could in keeping Bulkhead alive! So don't you tell me that I have to work harder, because I did the best that I could!"

The Wrecker stood back was surprised that the medic had worked hard enough to keep his friend from going offline. Looking to Bulkhead on the medical berth, he could see that he was in serious condition with his spark pulse weaker then normal. Taking a deep sigh, he asked the one question he dare not want to say.

Wheeljack: "At least tell me how long he has?"

Ratchet looked back to the wounded Autobot and made the exact calculations.

Ratchet: "Giving his conditions, I would assume a few solar cycles, maybe less. Even if he lasted longer, there is an extremely slim chance that he'll make it."

Wheeljack lowered his head and knew that it was going to be a pain watching his friend going through this torture. Just then, Optimus place her servo and his shoulder and eased his troubled spark.

Optimus Prime: "Wheeljack, I understand it would be difficult loosing someone close to you. We've lost many great Autobots during the war, and the few of us still are burden with so much pain. But it is the lost of those we knew that makes us stronger and their memories will always be a part of us for millennia."

Jackie looked up to him and understood about it.

Wheeljack: "With all due respect sir, we Wreckers knew the risk when we take this dangerous missions. And we too understand loosing those on our team. But the one thing that concerns me is Bulk's friend over there."

He turned to see Miko turning his back on them and crossing her arms, still in deep sorrow that she's loosing Bulk.

Wheeljack: "I mean, Bulk and I go way back and are the best of friends. Miko though, she been friends with him for as little as a few months and it hurts her more then any of us. Could imagine what she's going through now."

Optimus turned to see Miko in the state that she's in and could tell that she's not in the mood just now. That's when he decided to let her leave the base, as it would be too much to bear. Turning to Ratchet, he told him to take Miko home.

Optimus Prime: "Ratchet, activate the ground bridge close to Miko's home. She needs to be alone for the moment."

Miko heard this and turned with a bit of anger in her voice.

Miko: "What? No! I don't want to leave! I want to be by Bulkhead's side!"

Optimus shook his head and told her that it wasn't going to be the case.

Optimus Prime: "I'm sorry Miko… But giving the predicament, I do not believe it is wise for you to stay here at the moment. It is best that you head on home. You've been through enough for one day."

Miko still would've leave as she was trying to reason with them.

Miko: "But, Bulkhead needs me, now more then ever! You can't just let me leave and pretend that everything is okay. That's so wrong!"

The team listened to Miko's pleas and could see tears streaming down her face, knowing that she's going to loose her friend. Arcee though decided to ease things for her and tired to give her the bright side of things.

Arcee: "Look Miko, I know this does look bad, but you can't just cry over it. Bulkhead has overcome many things during the war. I'm certain he could survive that as well. Just don't give up hope on him."

Miko heard that and was still a little depressed by what she heard. Sniffing and wiping the tears out of her eyes, she turned away and muttered only a few words.

Miko: "Yeah… I guess you're right."

Wheeljack then approached the girl's side and decided to let her know how things fair.

Wheeljack: "Not to worry, kid. I'll be by his side and make sure that he'll be all right. Ain't no way that he will go offline on my watch."

Miko looked up to him and nodded, still feeling depressed with the news that was shared. Meanwhile, Ratchet started setting up the coordinate near Miko's house, someplace where there won't be anyone seeing the portal appearing, and pulled the lever to activate the bridge.

Ratchet: "The bridge is up. You better get going."

Miko sighed slowly walked her way to the bridge. As she was walking, Optimus told her that they'll be in touch.

Optimus Prime: "We'll contact you if anything happens."

Miko stopped near the bridge and slowly turned her head without looking right at the team.

Miko: "Why do I get the feeling that the moment you call me, it would be what I think it would be…?"

By then, she walked right into the bridge and disappeared. When the bridge closed, Optimus looked to Arcee and wondered if what she said is a lie.

Optimus Prime: "Arcee, did what you say to Miko wasn't truthful?"

The femme's response was a slouch at the shoulders and said what she needs to say.

Arcee: "Someone needs to comfort Miko. After all, she's not the only one that has friends that were lost in this war."

She soon walked away from the team and headed to her quarters, contacting Jack on the news of Bulk's condition.

* * *

Back in the Darby's residence, Homura was laying on her bed and was eerily quite ever since the talk with Jack and why she reacted like that. She was immediately in deep thought when Miko said the one thing that got her triggered.

Miko: _"I'm certain that YOU NEVER HAVE ANY FRIENDS IN YOUR LIFE!"_

She took a heavy sigh and gently removes the red ribbon of Madoka off her head and looked at it. During that time, she started to remember the very first time she met her and made Homura a friend.

Madoka: _"Don't mind them. They're harmless, I swear."_

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _It all started in Mitakihara Middle School as Homura arrived in the school after leaving the hospital due to a heart condition. Now Homura wasn't the cold and focused human that she was. In reality, she was a shy and nervous young girl that always wears her glasses and have two long pigtails to her sides, long before she changed her hair and used her Soul Gem to make her see better without glasses. She was walking down the hall while Madoka, the girl with red eyes and pink hair in pigtails that was wrapped in the very red ribbons she currently has in her possession, lead her to the nurse's office to get her medicine for her heart condition. This is where she speaks to her and makes her feel comfortable._

 _Madoka: "They were all just excited because we don't get many transfer students here."_

 _Homura responded with a shy and stuttering expression, different from the cold personality she currently has._

 _Homura: "Oh, uh… Thank you so much for that."_

 _Madoka turned to her and told her to not worry about it._

 _Madoka: "Hey, you don't have to be so nervous around me. I mean we are classmates now. Oh, I'm Madoka Kaname. But you can call me Madoka!"_

 _Homura perked up by the name and was a little unsure in calling her that._

 _Madoka: "Huh? Oh… Isn't that…"_

 _She stopped her and told her that it will be all right._

 _Madoka: "It's fine! Anyways, you mind if I can call you Homura?"_

 _Placing her hand on her chest, Homura was still cautious about the name._

 _Homura: "I… I, uh… I don't really get called by my first name very much… It's… such of a weird name, so…"_

 _Madoka had a smile on her face as she told her that it's not that weird._

 _Madoka: "What?! It's not weird at all! It means 'Flame', so you flare passionately or something. I think it's cool!"_

 _Homura looked up before turning away with hesitation._

 _Homura: "I'm not really like that, though…"_

 _They were already at the middle of the bridge that connects to the two buildings as Kaname turned to her and told her that she can't be negative on the name._

 _Madoka: "C'mon, how could you say that? If you are blessed with such an awesome name, then you have to make it your mission to be just as cool!"_

 _Homura perked up and couldn't believe that she would say something like that in a positive light. If only she was right about it when Homura made that wish to save Madoka, to protect her from her destiny in becoming one, and continues to protect the innocent from Wraiths and Nightmares after Madoka became the God of all Magical Girls._

 _End Flashback…_

* * *

Homura looked to the ribbon and smiled a little after meeting Madoka for the first time. Clenching her fist and placing the ribbon on her chest she gave a sigh and remembered that time before all this mess has started.

Homura: "Oh, Madoka, you were right about my name. I have flared passionately in my duty as a magical girl."

She soon tightens her fist holding the ribbon and remembered what Miko said.

Homura: "If only Miko understands of Madoka and my friendship with her, then she wouldn't have said those things to me."

She was quiet for a few seconds before she realized that she wasn't alone.

Homura: "How long since you've been watching me."

It was then that she heard a familiar voice of an Incubator.

Kyubey: "Not too long. Though I can tell that you are in your usual tone. Tell me, what happened with your time with the Autobots?"

Homura peeked to her right side to see Kyubey sitting next to her laptop on the desk and starred her down curiously. Slowly sitting on the bed, she explained about her day as much as possible.

Homura: "Not so much. Besides the fact that I have to use my abilities on a rouge Decepticon ship or meeting a familiar face, I'm doing quite dandy."

The Incubator tilted his head to her and was confused by that.

Kyubey: "I don't understand… You're saying that you were fighting Decepticons with your powers?"

Homura shrugged it off and explained that it wasn't the case.

Homura: "Not exactly… All the Decepticons on that ship were in stasis when the warship they are in was in control and no one saw me when I used my powers to outsmart the ship on my own."

He then asked about the familiar face she was referring to.

Kyubey: "And who is this familiar face you mentioned. Certainly not Mami or Kyoko as they are still in Mitakihara."

Homura took a breather and decided to fill him in on who it was, since this is Madoka's doing, for some reason.

Homura: "It's Sayaka Miki."

That got his attention and confused him completely.

Kyubey: "Sayaka Miki? But she disappeared based on the Law of Cycles. How could she have returned this sudden?"

Homura: "You should speak to Madoka about that. Apparently she's sent a few of previous girls to become consultants to those that are still around. She did it before with Mami's pet, Bebe, who is really the witch, Charolette. It would seem that I was right about one thing."

The creature listened to that and was curious of what she said.

Kyubey: "How odd… Never have I heard magical girls coming back to looks after others. Guess Madoka has far bigger plans for you and others. But it looks like there's more to your day then I think. Something else is bothering you and it's keeping you distracted. Please tell me, what's really going on."

Homura was very silent and knew that he always wanted to know more. Taking a deep breath, she decided to fill him in on what occurred moments ago.

Homura: "It's Miko… Not too long ago, Bulkhead was seriously hurt and she's beating herself over it, saying that if she was with him, he wouldn't have been in the condition he was in."

Kyubey: "And that concerns you because…"

She looked up to him and explained why.

Homura: "Because she doesn't understand the risk she'd been making since joining the Autobots. She rushes into missions without a second thought and nearly gets killed. She's over obsessive, selfish, irresponsible, and doesn't have any self-control. Hell, she really reminds me so much of-"

Before she could finish with what she was saying, Kyubey finished it for her.

Kyubey: "Of Sayaka Miki? Yes, those two are similar in getting into trouble."

Homura looked up to him and continued on.

Homura: "Except Miko is into metal music while Sayaka is more classical. But that's not the worse of it. I told her to think about her family and friends if she gets herself hurt, or worse. Yet she spat back at me and saying that I never been with family, let alone have any friends. I slapped her and…"

She turned back and was very sorrow, fighting back to hold her tears.

Homura: "She doesn't know anything about me, about the friend I made… No idea at all…"

Kyubey heard this and decided to give his own two cents.

Kyubey: "Yes… It is true that you formed a friendship with Madoka the first time around. And loosing her because she made the wish to remove all Witches and become the God that she is was the hardest to swallow. But you can't blame it all on her. She just doesn't know of your full life story. After all, she's just being herself and didn't know what she would say."

She quickly turned to him and told him that it was impossible.

Homura: "You just don't get it, Kyubey. Miko is a mystery to me. She's so emotional and always reckless. Uptight, but calm and collective. She might have her own demons in her soul and yet she keeps it all to herself. What exactly can I do to snap her back to reality?"

Kyubey: "Just give her some time, Homura Akemi. Miko Nakadai is a different from anyone else and there are some things that she doesn't want to share. I'm certain that in a few days, she'll be back to her old self before you know it."

By the time he said that, the door opened and another voice was heard.

Jack Darby: "I'm afraid that's highly unlikely."

The two turned and saw Jack Darby coming in and was holding a tray containing a plate of food, napkin, fork, knife, and a cup of soda. Homura looked to him and asked what he's doing.

Homura: "Ever heard of knocking?"

Darby looked at her very sheepishly and apologized.

Jack Darby: "Sorry about that. But you've been in your room since we came back from the base. Not to mention that you didn't get your dinner yet. So I decided to give you your dinner, organic tofu and spaghetti. Already heated it up for you."

He soon placed the tray on the left side of the desk, since Kyubey was sitting on the right side. Once he got the food down, Homura asked of what he said earlier.

Homura: "What do you meant by that it was highly unlikely. What happened?"

He lowered his head and took a deep breath, not knowing how she's going to react from this news. Turning to her, he started to explain the situation.

Jack Darby: "Arcee contacted me just now about Bulk's condition."

Homura raised an eyebrow and wondered where this was going.

Homura: "And…?"

He was quiet for a few seconds until he spoke of the news he heard.

Jack Darby: "And she says that it's far worse then imagined. That attack combined with this Tox-En in his system and deteriorated his spark chamber. They believe that he only has a few days to live."

Homura was quiet and knew this was bound to happen.

Homura: "I see… How is Miko taking it?"

Jack was surprised that magical girl is taking it well. Perhaps a certain part of her past made her understand about loss. So he answered on how Miko was feeling.

Jack Darby: "As you would expected, not too good. Miko's distraught after hearing this news and doesn't know what to think. The Autobots have no choice but to bridge her back to her house, just so she could have some time to herself."

Homura heard this and turned her head away, realizing why the girl is in the state that she's in.

Homura: "Guess the fault is with me slapping her in the face."

Jack sighed and told her that it was cool.

Jack Darby: "Don't beat yourself up over this. Maybe you were in the right to talk some sense into her or not. All you need to know is that Miko's got heart. Sure she jumps herself into danger day in and day out, but she cares for everyone on the team, that includes Bulkhead for many reasons. And that's especially true with you."

Homura peeked to him and was curious about that.

Homura: "Is that so…?

Jack nodded as he took a seat on the rotating chair the wrong way and turns it around to speak to her.

Jack Darby: "Indeed. You two are technically transfer students and are new to both Jasper and the Autobots. You two are complete polar opposites, but you all protect those that are in need. You did that when you were saving everyone from that out of control warship. And Miko, from what I heard from Arcee, managed to defeat Hardshell on her own and saved Wheeljack. Despite your differences, you two protect those in need. And in the end, you two need each other. And now, she might need your comfort. I've been calling Miko's phone constantly and she's not picking up. I believe that she's not in the mood of talking. Maybe if you and I come to her house tonight, then maybe we can comfort her."

Homura listened to him and don't think that now would be a good idea in visiting her right now.

Homura: "Even if what you said is true, I don't think now is the time to see her. After slapping her in the face, I'm afraid that she won't speak to me in the matter."

Jack slouched his shoulders and knew that was the case.

Jack Darby: "Maybe you are right. But we still need to make sure that she doesn't think about anything stupid after hearing the news of what happened to Bulkhead."

As the two were discussing on the matter, someone else spoke up.

Kyubey: "Perhaps I should go and see her."

The two turned to see the Incubator that was listening to the whole thing. Homura gave him the glare while Jack was a little unsure.

Jack Darby: "You really want to do that?"

The Incubator turned to him and agreed.

Kyubey: "But of course! I can head to her house and keep close watch on her while speaking to her of the issue. This can help all of us. Plus no one won't see me, so I won't have a problem with being spotted."

Homura heard his idea and didn't like where this was going.

Homura: "And exactly what are you planning, Kyubey?"

He turned to Homura and spoke the honest truth.

Kyubey: "I'm just trying to be helpful is all. Why?"

Homura: "Because I know that you always cause more problems with me in the past."

The Incubator knew what she meant. It is all because of him trying to convince Madoka to become a magical girl and Homura had to stop him from accomplishing his goal. But now that Madoka is the Goddess, he remains with Homura, only if she keeps a good eye on him. Jack, even if he doesn't know what went on between the two, decided to trust Kyubey on heading to Miko's house to check on her.

Jack Darby: "I think that's a good idea. It might save the two of us time on heading to her place. Not to mention curfew in affect. Go on ahead, Kyubey. Just remember not to agitate her. She's gone through a lot in one day."

Kyubey turned to Jack and nodded in approval.

Kyubey: "Not to worry. I'll make sure that Miko Nakadai gets the comfort that she needs."

And just like that, Kyubey turned to the open window and jumped out of it, disappearing to the streets. As he left, Homura looked to Jack and asked him of Kyubey's idea.

Homura: "You think it is wise in sending him along to Miko's home, giving that Miko is completely hurt."

Jack looked to her and told her that it's fine.

Jack Darby: "Kyubey seems like a caring creature. I don't think that he would do anything bad. Why? What makes you think that it was a bad idea?"

Homura shrugged it off and answered in one word.

Homura: "Experience…"

* * *

Not far from the Darby residence, everyone was in their homes, resting and preparing to go to bed. But in the house of Miko's host parents, it is a completely different atmosphere. Miko was on her bed, not in the mood to go anywhere at all. Ever since she left the base after hearing the news of Bulk's condition, she went up to her room without speaking to her host parents and didn't want to come out at all, not even for dinner. She just wants to be alone with her own thoughts. Lying on her bed, she was looking at her phone while having her ear buds on, listening to Linkin Park's _'Road Untraveled'_ on her music media device. A fitting song for a day to mourn. Skimming through the pictures, she could see the variety of pictures she took with the Autobots, most of them revolving around Bulkhead and her. She soon stopped skimming and saw the one thing that got to her. It was a picture of her, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack in a selfie moment. That's when Jackie visited Earth for the first time. She tried to hold back her grief, but the image alone hit her the hardest. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she turned to the side and begins to whimper and cry, knowing deep down that she's going to loose her only friend she ever had. As she was weeping for her friend, a beam of light came through the window next to her bed and a shadow of a cat like creature with long appendages over its ears was standing there. That was of course Kyubey as he could see her in complete agony and pain.

Kyubey: "May I come in?"

Miko heard him and didn't expect that the creature that hang around Homura from time to time. Trying to wipe the tears on her face, she sat up with her back turned to the creature and spoke up with a bit of grief in her voice.

Miko: "What do you want…?"

The creature soon speaks to her about what happened.

Kyubey: "Just checking on you. Jack got the call from Arcee stating that Bulkhead won't make it. I decided to come and see you in case you start to cause more trouble."

Miko was silent and slowly turned without looking at him.

Miko: "So it's just you…? No Jack… or Homura?"

Kyubey tilted his head and explained about that part.

Kyubey: "I do believe it was best that I go in place of them. After all, I don't think that it's wise for Homura to see you, after hearing what she did to you."

She remained very silent until she spoke up about what happened.

Miko: "So she told you what happened. Typical… Well, just so you know you are too late on that part. I snuffed out Hardshell with Wheeljack's missiles and got the revenge I wanted. But even after all of that, it didn't change the fact that Bulkhead will not survive…."

She turned her head away, fighting back as many tears as possible. Kyubey looked to this and decided speak to her of loss.

Kyubey: "Listen Miko Nakadai, I might not be the best example of comforting those that would loose something close, but I can understand pain and grief as much as any other Incubator. During my time here on this planet, I knew certain Magical Girls of the past that I was attached to and felt a small bit if pity when they either die protecting what matters or turned into Witches before the Law of Cycles was created. Sometimes, you need to just let go and move on with your life, not having this haunt you all your days."

Miko heard this and grunted to himself.

Miko: "Sheesh, for an alien that lives on this planet for who knows how long, you always like to sugarcoat something as harsh as loosing your friends."

Kyubey remained quiet while Miko sniffed in pain.

Miko: "Maybe Fowler and Homura were right. There's nothing I could do when Bulk was fighting that Inseciticon. I always tend to be the trouble maker of this group, no matter what the cost."

The Incubator squirmed a little and told her that it's not true.

Kyubey: "That's not true… From what Homura told me, you are quite a tough girl. You're brash, cocky, and somewhat imposing attitude makes you a variable team member and you saved the Autobots on many occasions."

Miko immediately spat back and told him that it wasn't enough.

Miko: "But it wasn't enough to save Bulkhead! Now it would be a matter of time before he joins the Well of the All Spark and there's nothing that can be done. It's going to take a miracle to save him from…"

She soon stopped what she was going to say and had her eyes wide with tears streaming down her face. She mentioned about miracles and remembered of what Homura said of how Magical Girls get their powers through the miracles they have made. But it can only be done once they get a contract from Incubators, and there's one Incubator behind her. Knowing this, she turned to him fully and asked him a quick question.

Miko: "Kyubey, the contracts your grant, it can be used for any wish the girls make?"

He tilted his head and wondered where she was going with it. But he answered the question the best he could.

Kyubey: "But of course. I can grant whatever wish they want and in exchange, I officalize the contract and give them the Soul Gem and powers based on that said wish."

Miko: "And what if the wish is to save someone that is going to die? You think that can be done as well?"

Kyubey: "Absolutely! There are certain girls that used their wish to save someone close to them, whether they be family, friends, or…"

Almost immediately, Kyubey stopped, as he realized of what Miko's planning.

Kyubey: "Wait a moment… Miko Nakadai, you are saying to you want to make a contract with me, just to save a friend?"

Miko nodded and knew that he got it right.

Miko: "If what you said is true, then that means that I might still rescue Bulkhead from going offline. After all, the many wishes you made have come true, right?"

Kyubey: "That might be true, but remember what Homura said when you discovered her work. Once you become a magical girl it would be a heavy burden as you must devout your very life in fighting Wraiths and Nightmares. And remember about the Law of Cycle. Once your soul gem darkens with so much grief, then you would disappear and you will never see your own family and friend again. The cost is too great for you to waste away your life in exchange for-"

Miko immediately interrupted him and complained.

Miko "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I don't care if my wish would ruin my life, or that I would have to vanish if I was careless. But Bulkhead is the only friend that gets me and he always looks out for me so much. I can't live in a world without him and I would do anything to save his life. And even if it means becoming a magical girl myself to rescue him, then so be! So please… Grant me my wish. I'm begging you!"

Kyubey heard her and was a little worried about it. He knows the Miko understands the consequences of being a magical girl and the hardships that come with it. But she's willing to risk it all, just to save a friend of hers. It's almost similar when Homura wished to go back in time to help save Madoka, only that she made the situation worse then before. Yet, Miko's was different and it's for a friend that's on the verge of dying. A part of him want to grant her wish, however, Homura won't be very pleased with it. With a deep sigh, the Incubator made the decision that he will terribly regret.

Kyubey: "Guess I have no choice in the matter. Hope Homura doesn't kill me for this. I'll let you make a contract with me. But remember, once your wish is granted, then it would mean that you will have to sacrifice everything. You can't go to college, get a job, getting married, or anything that the future presented to you. You will be throwing it all away in an attempt to fight Wraiths and Nightmares and will disappear if you use up all of your magic. And no one will know of what you did, not even your family, friends, or the Autobots in general."

Miko sniffed as she understood the risks.

Miko: "Please… Like living a normal life is my future…"

Knowing this, Kyubey started the job he always done since the dawn of time.

Kyubey: "Very well… Miko Nakadai, what is the wish that will make your Soul Gem shine?"

Miko was quite as she tried to muster her wish.

Miko: "I wish…"

She turned away and wipes the remaining tears in her eyes. Slowly getting off her bed to stand, she turned to the Incubator fully and directly said her wish.

Miko: "I wish that Bulkhead gets a second chance to live. So when he is back to fight, I will be strong enough to protect him, the way he protected me!"

Kyubey looked to the girl and was silent about the wish. After what was a few short seconds, Miko suddenly felt what seemed to be a pounding in her chest, like an invisible sledgehammer went right into her heart. She could feel it as she gripped her tank top and got to her knees, feeling like she was in pain. Just then, there was a glow coming from her chest as it slowly was pulled out of her body. That was her actual soul being pulled out of her body and it was a dark green color, the same type of color as Bulk's armor. It slowly rose to her face as Kyubey made her wish come true.

Kyubey: "The contract has been made. Your wish has prevailed over entropy. Go now, go and unleash your new magical power!"

Miko looked up to see her soul glowing in front of her. She soon reached out and grasps it tightly with her hands, leading it to glow far brighter. She starred at it as the glow engulfed the entire room, until she couldn't see. Outside of the house, the dark green glow came out of the room and brightened for a few short seconds before fading away, leaving nothing but darkness in through the window. What happened tonight is no exception, a wish has been granted, and a new Magical Girl is born.

* * *

As all of that was going on, the Nemesis flew over the planet, keeping far enough distance as possible. But in the ship, the Insecticons were in mourning as their comrade, Hardshell, was terminated. They all surround their fallen brethren that had white markings and scratches on his body and head, but a huge hole that's thought his left chest plate. Megatron was there, surveying the body and was shocked that one Autobot can take down a Con as loyal as Hardshell, and a Wrecker no less, giving that the bug's kills were mostly Wreckers. Looking to this, he demanded who had done this, thinking it was an Autobot.

Megatron: "The Autobot did this?!"

There was silence as one of the Insecticons turned to his leader and told him who really killed Hardshell.

"No, my lord. It was…a human girl."

That was when Megatron turned to the Insecticon in shock before looking back at the body. He never thought that one human, let alone a youngling femme, could take Hardshell down easily. Hearing of this news, he decided to leave the Insecticons alone for the moment.

Megatron: "I'll give you all time to mourn your comrade in battle."

He slowly turned around and headed to the exit of the hive, where Dreadwing and Knockout were waiting. They soon joined him as they left the room as the doors closed behind him. Knockout though gave a bit of a joke, trying to lighten the mood.

Knockout: "So a human girl took down a big, bad, Insecticon. That's got to be a first."

Dreadwing, the Decepticon's new lieutenant after Airachnid went a wall, turned to the medic and told him that now isn't the time for jokes.

Dreadwing: "That will be enough of your foolishness, Knockout. Our fellow comrades must remember their fallen brethren before he is sent to the incinerator. It is difficult that the one you were close to are no longer with you. I should know, I have lost a brother of my own."

Knockout sighed and rolled his optics around, hearing this story before.

Knockout: "Yeah, yeah… I get it. You lost your brother because of the Autobots and you want revenge, let me know when I can bring the Earth violins, will ya?"

Megatron could hear the two argue as he decided shut them both up.

Megatron: "Will you two be quiet, I must think."

The two turned to their leader and apologized.

Dreadwing: "Forgive us, Lord Megatron. We were just as shock as you that a human can dispose of a Con."

He nodded and wondered about that.

Megatron: "Indeed… The Autobots human pets are quite resourceful when it comes to aiding them in battle, but this is something none of us have expected. No doubt it could be the one that stays close to Bulkhead. She must've been very angry to do something like that. Now we must be vigilant, for I fear that these humans could be as deadly as the Autobots."

As they were walking down the hall, Soundwave was approaching the three and the leader saw this in confusion.

Megatron: "Soundwave, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be at the main computers looking for possible Iacon Relic locations?"

The Intel officer approached him and responded by turning on the screen for a second. Seeing static for a few seconds, it immediately showed what looked like the main engine room of the ship that was recorded. Megs saw this and realized what he's sowing him.

Megatron: "That's the main engine room. You have recovered the video recordings of when the Nemesis took control? Show me what happened?"

With a quick nod and started to play the recording that happened. Megatron watched on and wondered why this scene in particular is important. From what he saw, it showed the claw that was meant to deposit energon into the engine's slot rummaging through the area, knocking down cubes in the process. He was wondering why that crane was thrashing cubes around. That's when he spotted something appearing on top of one of the crates and stood there. He wondered what it was before the crane reached it and it disappeared a second before it could grab it. He could see this mysterious figure appeared and disappeared on a variety of places while the crane missed it and toppled more energon crates in the process. Then at the final moments, the mysterious figure appeared and was falling behind Megatron himself, when he was caught by a stasis beam and froze in place. That's when the crane thrusted forward to get the figure, only for it to disappear and let the crane him the frozen Megatron in place. When he saw how the ship was defeated and the Dark Energon being dumped out of the slot, Megatron asked Soundwave to pause a certain part.

Megatron: "Rewind and pause that moment."

Soundwave nodded as he rewound to that moment of defeat and paused when the figure was behind the frozen leader on the screen.

Megatron: "Now zoom in to see who, or what, managed to defeat the Nemesis."

He responded by zooming in to get a good enough look at this individual that outsmarted the ship. When he took a look at this person, he noticed that it was a young girl with long black hair split in two sides and wearing the strangest outfit and a shield of some kind. Megatron starred at it for a few good seconds as the other two looked on and to have Knockout retorted something.

Knockout: "Hey… That's the same girl I saw with that boy that was taking the drive containing the Iacon locations from the console. Guess it's a recurring theme for today…"

Dreadwing looked to this and was confused about it too.

Dreadwing: "Indeed… To think a human can easily outsmart a sentient ship is baffling even under my standards. Exactly who is this one?"

Megatron looked on and wondered about it as well. That is when the three of them heard a voice from behind.

"I know this girl."

The three turned to the voice from behind and saw one of the drones that were on a scouting mission when he and his comrade encountered Arcee. That was 5T3V3 as he peaked to see the video footage and the girl on it. Megatron approached him and asked of this.

Megatron: "You know of this?"

The Vehicon shrugged it off and explained as much as possible.

"Sort of… My comrade and I encountered the Autobot femme and her human pet and were in pursuit. That girl was with them too and thought it was some friend of his. Anyways, we went after them and thought that we were able to get the jump on them. Unfortunately, some strange things have happened.

Megs raised an optic ridge and wondered what he meant by that.

Megatron: "Really? And whatever do you mean?"

The Con was silent as he tried to figure out what happened.

"It's really hard to say, my lord. There were explosions, an avalanche of rocks that nearly buried us, and the femme making the fastest getaway possible. I know that Autobot would go fast, but I never thought she would be that fast."

Megatron: "And were you able to identify this human girl?"

He lowered his head and told him that it was a failure.

"No, my liege. We were battling the femme and thought we had the upper hand. Hadn't I been blinded in the visor by a mysterious stray bullet, we would've won and my comrade would've lived."

The Decepticon leader was silent and decided to leave it all at that.

Megatron: "Very well… You are dismissed."

To that, he nodded and went off on his way. As he was leaving, Dreadwing approached his side and was in wonderment.

Dreadwing: "Lord Megatron. Upon what you heard and saw, what conclusion have you made?"

He soon turned to his lieutenant and explained on what he was able to put together.

Megatron: "I have reason to believe that the Autobots obtained a new human into their ranks. And judging by the video evidence presented to me and the Vehicon's testimony, this girl has gained some form of power that we know nothing about."

Knockout listened in and was a little weary of it.

Knockout: "Surely you are not suggesting that there is a new threat that we must face, Lord Megatron?"

He turned to the medic and still wasn't sure.

Megatron: "It is highly unlikely. However, I need to know more before we could make a resounding conclusion."

He turned back to the screen that showed the girl, Homura, and is eager to get answers.

Megatron: "I must know of this girl, and wonder if there are more of them out there. Imagine what we could do to use this girl to our advantage."

* * *

 **That ends chapter ten and, oh boy… This isn't good. Megatron discovered Homura and her powers and Miko is officially a magical girl. Homura's situation couldn't get any worse then this. We need to see what happens on the next chapter, where Homura discovers what Miko's done and how to approach it. What's her reaction and plans? Well, wait and you will see. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	11. New Magical Girl on the Block

**Before I would begin this chapter, some piece of news to share with you. Now this is somewhat of Transformers news, but it's not. If you are confused, let me explain. See, I've been a big fan of anime for as long as I could remember and there are certain types of animes that are in the WTF category. But there was one that I found online that really took the cake.**

 **Now Transformers was part of the anime scene with a couple of series that was made in Japan, but I never got around to watching them. But then, a new show is coming out that has a Transformers field to it, but not. It's called Henkei Shoujo and it is called, in my words, a slice of life Transformers anime. It is a bit difficult to explain and giving you a clear description would make you think I'm crazy. But a visual example is in order.**

 **Below are three links that have the teaser trailers of this anime. Now there is no full season of it yet, as they are pretty much in the development stage, but looking at these trailers, I could tell that they have some potential and I'm hoping that they get this new series up and running. Plus with two more trailers on the way, I can tell that it is going to be quite a cast of characters. If they set this new series up on Crunchyroll, Netflix, or any other streaming site, then I will get a chance in watching it. Hell, if I could, I can incorporate that anime into Madoka Prime as a mini crossover with a few minor adjustments. Anyways, watch these three trailers and let me know what you think if this soon to be series has potential. Just copy and paste them and remove the spaces in between and put dot com between youtube and watch. It's not that easy posting links on chapters when they are removed.**

 **www .youtube watch?v=HhgiiVddR5c**

 **www .youtube watch?v=MQnOYZ_Glt8**

 **www .youtube watch?v=PHAfhxXZJus**

 **Checking on the last chapter, got myself two reviews and over two hundred hits. It small fraction of readers, but the chapter was updated a few weeks ago. I believe that in the future weeks more people would be reading it along with the other chapters. Perhaps three hundred at the most. Still, this is a short chapter that I've done and I do really enjoy making these chapters short. At least they don't have long and overcomplicated chapters that I have to jut down a lot of information. That is something I never like to do with these FanFictions. Oh well… It is what it is. At least this one is a bit of a preview of the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **On this chapter of Madoka Prime, Homura discovered that Miko made a contract and became a Magical Girl. How is she going to react when the girl she despised is now dedicating her life in fighting Wraiths and Nightmares? This would be one chapter that will raise a lot of questions.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Madoka Magica**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: New Magical Girl on the Block

The following morning, the sun was slowly rising and was starting a new day for Jasper. At the house of Miko's host parents, it was quiet as the sun reached the area. In Miko's room, the sun was peaking from the window and bathing the room in a bright light. But for Miko, she was on the floor and was completely knocked out. By the time the sun hit her face, she groaned and was stirring for a bit. Yet she wasn't in a mood to wake up and turned away from the sun to get some Zs. By the time she did that, her cell phone that was on the floor next to her started to buzz as a ringtone of her favorite Slash Monkeys song was blasting. Miko groaned and can't take any more distractions as she stretched her arm out and was trying to reach the phone. Just as she got a hold of it, she flipped it up and contacted whoever was calling, struggling to get up from the unknown drain of her body.

Miko: "Urgh… Hello…?"

By the time she answered, she got a response from one Jackson Darby.

Jack Darby: _"Miko! Where are you? The team and I were calling you and you didn't answer."_

She yawned and rubbed the sleepy out of her eyes and explained what happened.

Miko: "Sorry, Jack. I'm in my room. Guess I fell asleep after being up all night. Had this weird dream though. You see…"

But Jack interrupted her to deliver the news.

Jack Darby: _"That will have to wait, Miko. I got news on Bulkhead."_

She immediately woke up after hearing that and feared the worse.

Miko: "Is he…"

Before she could finish her question, Jack gave her the answer she needed.

Jack Darby: _"He survived!"_

That got Miko's attention and was shocked for words.

Miko: "What? He's alive?! How?!"

Jack Darby: _"I don't know, but Ratchet said that his vital signs have returned to normal. It's really baffling, considering that Bulkhead was heavily damaged last night. Bumblebee and Raf are coming to pick you up and take you to the base. Be out as soon as you can. He might need to see you after what transpired."_

She sighed and decided to get on out, despite being dressed the day before.

Miko: "Fine… I'm on my way out."

She soon hung up her phone and was completely confused of what happened.

Miko: "This doesn't make any sense. Ratchet said that Bulkhead was too damaged to survive. Now, he's back to full health? How did he went from being on near death to…"

Looking down, she noticed that her other hand was closed, and something was glowing a dark green hue. Curious, she slowly lifted her hand up and opened it to see what's inside. That's when her eyes grew wide and noticed a strange looking dark green gem that was incased in a golden egg like container. She starred at it and wondered what it was. That's when she remembered what happened last night. Kyubey… The wish… It's all becoming clear to her.

Miko: "It wasn't a dream… My wish… It came true!"

* * *

Later in the morning, everyone in the base was gathered around Bulkhead as Ratchet checks the status system and was really confused by all of it.

Ratchet: "This doesn't seem to be possible… Last night, Bulkhead's vitals were fatal and were on the verge of going offline. Now it seems like that they are returned to its normal levels."

He tapped on the monitor to see Bulk's spark monitor and saw that the health bar of the Wrecker was on the small speck of red last night, now it's fully green and at the top of optimal levels.

Ratchet: "It's almost like the fatal damage to you didn't happen."

He turned to see Bulkhead on the berth, fully awake, and was amazed that he even survived what Hardshell did to him.

Bulkhead: "You telling me? I surprised that that shot would've ended me in the first place. Never imagined that I would survive that."

The rest of the team watched Ratchet checking all the systems and scanning anything that could be a malfunction. Wheeljack though smiled that his friend was going to make it.

Wheeljack: "That's my Bulk! You can never let a Wrecker down, not even him."

Optimus though decided to explain to him of this bizarre occurrence.

Optimus: "Whatever the case, it would seem that Primus doesn't want you to leave us. At least it is what I believe happened."

Arcee then decided to ask of what happened to Bulk.

Arcee: "Do you know what happened when you were suddenly healed?"

Bulk shrugged it off and tried to depict what happened.

Bulkhead: "The pits if I know. All I remember is struggling to get to the bridge back to base and felt a hit on my back. After that, I saw a white light getting close to me, like I was about to be one with the All Spark. But what you said, Optimus, Primus wasn't ready for me and brought me back online. Before you know, I woke up on this berth and all of you were starring at me like Unicron possessed me, or something. Kind of strange why that happened."

Jackie then decided to be light hearted on him.

Wheeljack: "Guess that proves that you are the toughest Wrecker out there. Not even a dangerous Insecticon would take you down."

Bulk then looked to his friend and heard of what happened while he was out.

Bulkhead: "Just wish I could say the same to Hardshell. Heard that you took him on yourself and put him out of his misery. That's a lot of bolts risking yourself in my name."

Jackie though chuckled and explained what really happened.

Wheeljack: "Actually, you could thank your friend, Miko. She was the one and snuffed him out using the missiles on my ship. Though I did tell her to leave if I wasn't going to make it myself. Guess she figured out which button arms and fires the weapons."

Bulk heard this and turned his other friend and as shocked by that type of news.

Bulkhead: "Get out! You took out Hardshell on your own? Never thought you had it in ya, Miko."

He quickly turned to see Miko leading forward on the guardrail at the human lounge where Jack and Raf were behind her. Homura, meanwhile, was sitting on the sofa chair, wanting to not be close to Nakadai since what she did to her. Miko was smiling very warmly, so much different then the day before after hearing the first news of Bulkhead. With a shrug, she told him that it was nothing to worry about.

Miko: "What can I say, that bug got what's coming to him after what he did."

Wheeljack then decided to share another part of news.

Wheeljack: "In fact, she did a really good job, that I made her an honorary Wrecker. Sure she's human, but does have a lot of guts."

Ratchet soon heard that while scanning Bulk's systems and sighed in complete defeat.

Ratchet: "Great… Just what we needed. Miko being more reckless then normal."

Once the scan is finished, the medic could tell that there's a slight hiccup on that fast recovery.

Ratchet: "Well, the good news is that all of your systems are back to normal levels, strangely enough. However, the bad news is that the Tox En is still in your systems and would take a while until it is removed from your body."

Bulk looked to him and was surprised that the Tox En was still in his system. The same goes with Miko, as she was surprised that he wasn't completely cured after making that wish with Kyubey. But she understood that she wish to give him a second chance to live, yet left out one little detail on that wish. The Wrecker soon asked how long until the Tox En is out of his system.

Bulkhead: "How long…?"

Ratchet thought this and gave a bit of an estimate.

Ratchet: "I say a couple of weeks before I clear you for duty, at the least. But with recuperating and therapy, then perhaps it would be fast."

The Wrecker lifted his head up and sighed in being upset.

Bulkhead: "Well, that's just great. Thought I was in the clear after what I've been through. Now it comes back to haunt me."

Miko heard this and knew that he didn't like the news. She tries to calm him by assisting him with what he wants.

Miko: "Don't worry, Bulk. I can help you through the recovery. After all, you were the one that always looked out for me. Now, I'm going to look after you too."

Bulk smiled and knew that she would say something like that.

Bulkhead: "Thanks Miko. I know I always have someone to watch my back."

Optimus then decided that now would be a good time for Bulk to rest up.

Optimus Prime: "Despite this unexpected event, it is nice that have you back Bulkhead. But for now, I do believe that you should rest. You've been through a lot for one day."

The Wrecker turned to him and told him that he was all right.

Bulkhead: "Thanks, Optimus. But if its all right with you, I've rested long enough as it is. I just want to get back to the fight as soon as possible."

Optimus Prime: "And you will, my friend. But for now, rest up and recover."

By the time he said that, he and the rest of the team turned and left the recovering Wrecker to rest while Ratchet was working with him. As they were walking away, the three Autobots spoke of this strange condition that happened.

Arcee: "This is quite baffling, don't you think? One day Bulk's of the verge of shutdown, the next he's back to his old self. It's weird."

Bumblebee: _**(Weird?! He was exposed with a heavy dose of Tox En while blasted in the back and near his spark chamber! No one would survive something like that, not even a Wrecker.)**_

Wheeljack: "Apparently, all those Cons have forgotten on how tough Bulkhead is. If you ask me, I say someone was looking out for him. It's a miracle that he survived."

They all walked past the human lounge where Miko overheard the three discussing of what transpired. Smirking to herself, she turned to her friends and Homura and retorted something.

Miko: "Indeed, it is truly a miracle…"

She soon raised her hand to brush the bangs that were in her face. But as she did that, Homura, Jack, and Raf noticed something that was on her finger. From that they saw, it was a ring that looked like it had a dark green gem on it. Yet one thing Homura noticed is that there's something on her nail. When Magical Girls get their Soul Gem, there is a marking on their finger indicating that she's a one of them. That's what she saw when there's a dark green marking shaped like an electric guitar. Her eyes grew wide and realized what happened. Miko made a wish and has become a Magical Girl. And she knew what she wished for.

Homura: "Oh no…."

* * *

Minutes later, they all headed to the rest room, where they would speak about Magical Girl business. That's when Homura explained what Miko did and Jack and Raf were upset about it.

Jack Darby: "Miko! Have you lost your mind?"

Miko just stood near the sink area, looking right at the ring that contains her soul gem and acted like it was no deal.

Miko: "Whatever do you mean?"

Jack Darby: "What I mean…? You wished to save Bulk's life and in exchange becoming a Magical Girl. What exactly gave you the right to do something as foolish as that?"

Miko didn't pay attention to him and was still admiring her new ring.

Miko: "I don't see what the big deal is. I just save Bulkhead from being killed. It's not like I sold my soul to the devil. No pun intended…"

Jack was getting annoyed by this and decided to give her a dose of reality.

Jack Darby: "The big deal is that you actually sold your soul to an Incubator and threw away your entire future just to fight Wraiths and Nightmares. Didn't you think for one second of the serious consequences once you made a contract with Kyubey?"

Miko turned to the two and explained about that.

Miko: "I'm fully aware of the consequences, Jack Rabbit. Besides, I understood what we were all in for when we became part of Team Prime. So this isn't new."

Jack Darby: "Well dragging into a intergalactic war between two alien factions is far different then this whole Magical Girl thing. You should've at least had some second thoughts on wishing to save Bulkhead, and not get yourself into too much trouble."

Just as he was going to continue his tirade, he could hear the voice of Homura not far and sounded sour.

Homura: "You idiot…"

They all turned to see her on the other end of the sink area with her hands tightened on the edges and her head down with disgust.

Homura: "What were you thinking…? Making a contract with Kyubey to save someone, not realizing the risk you made and ultimately throwing everything away? Didn't I tell you what happens when you become the Magical Girl? About the using all of your magic and the Law of Cycles?"

Miko sighed and let her in on that.

Miko: "Yes, I'm aware of the whole Law of Cycles and what will happen to me if I use my magic too much. Besides, what am I suppose to do. Bulkhead was on the verge of dying. I had no choice but to save him!"

Homura: "And what you did was completely foolish! Even if you didn't made that wish, there is a slim chance that he would survive."

Miko: "And that's the your problem. A slim chance meaning that he would still die. That's the one thing I don't want on my conscious. And like you said, being a Magical Girl means that I will risk my own life and ultimately get killed in the process, or disappear if my gem is full of grief. I'm certain that you have to live that all your life."

Homura scrounged her face and was getting more annoyed by her. Turning to her, she slowly walked to her and explained the real risk.

Homura: "You don't know anything about me, or the Hell I'd gone through. I've seen many Magical Girls die before me, having them give up on hope and turned to Witches, and disappeared by the Law of Cycles. Even if you made that wish, you don't have the experience in taking on a single Wraith by yourself. You won't even last a single second against anything."

Miko groaned and decided to ask for her help.

Miko: "Then if that's the case, teach me. Train me to be just like you. You are the Veteran; you can show me a thing or two on survival. Maybe use those abilities to help the Autobots."

Homura: "And have yourself reveal my existence along with other Magical Girls? Not likely. I was lucky enough that none of the Cons on that ship notice me due to them being in stasis, I just didn't want to go through that again. And to have you involved, I do not want you to make my situation worse."

Miko: "So what, we have to not let the team know? At least Arcee understands and accepted it. Perhaps it's best others know of it as well."

By the time she got close to her, she couldn't take it and give her another stern talking.

Homura: "You no good brat… You have no idea what you're up against. No even a God Damn clue."

She rose her hand up and was going to slap her again. This time, Miko was prepared and was ready for the slap. But just as the Magical Girl was going to, someone stopped her as she turned and saw Jack that grabbed her hand and prevented her to slap his friend. She was getting angry and demanded him to let go.

Homura: "Let me go…"

Jack shook his head and decided to speak to her.

Jack Darby: "No… Not until you listen to me."

She was quiet until she decided to know what he wants to speak about.

Homura: "Fine… What is it?"

Jack took a breather and spoke to her of Miko.

Jack Darby: "Look Homura, I understand that you are angry of this, and I can't blame for what you are about to do. But Miko is difficult to manage. Her making the wish is a dumb decision, but she did so with a reason."

Homura: "And what reason is that? She threw everything that was in front of her away for one wish, completely disregarding her own life."

Jack then finished what she left of with a bit of positive.

Jack Darby: "To save another life. Look, I know she has a really good reason on why she did what she did. But for now, we are all happy that she saved Bulk's life and that Team Prime would still have their best teammate in the fold. As far as the rest is concerned, she's right in saying that she might need training now that she's a Magical Girl. And giving that you know your way around this life, you can teach her a thing or two on how to survive and how to fight."

Raf was looking to all of this and could tell that things were starting to get rough. So he turned to the veteran and explained about it as well.

Raf: "Jack is right, Homura. What Miko did was what's best for Team Prime and she has to learn the ropes on being a Magical Girl. You just need to guide her on the right path. Course that is if you can handle her."

She heard the Darby and hacker and started to understand why Miko made a contract with Kyubey. If Bulk did die, or go offline, the team won't stand a chance. But if he survived, Team Prime would have an advantage. And despite wishing for it, she lacks the discipline and responsibility she has since becoming a Magical Girl. She would need someone to help her through this new life. With a sigh, she decided to make an exception.

Homura: "All right… I'll accept all this, but that doesn't mean I would let her actions slide."

Jack raised eyebrow and hope that she's not thinking of slapping Miko still.

Jack Darby: "Just as long as you don't do what you think you're going to do."

Slowly, he let go of her arm and hopes she doesn't do anything stupid. Luckily, cooler heads prevailed as she lowered her arm and turned to Miko for a bit of lashing.

Homura: "Miko Nakadai, what you did was a dumb decision, but your heart was in the right place. You didn't want a friend of yours to die and wanted to save him, no matter what the cost. You are just like someone I knew not long ago, someone who wanted to save a friend by sacrificing herself. So I would forgive you for what you did."

Miko relaxed and was pleased with what she said.

Miko: "Thank you, Homura. I'm glad that you understand what I did."

Still, Homura want to give her a fair warning.

Homura: "However, becoming a Magical Girl just to save a friend means you just signed up for years of pain and misery. And with no training in facing Wraiths or Nightmares, you won't stand a chance. Which is the reason why I will be your teacher for this whole endeavor. Though I got to warn you, when training begins, I won't be nice to you. And when it's all over, then you will regret making that said wish."

Miko just smirked and told her that she can handle it.

Miko: "Not to worry… No matter what happens, I got nothing to loose."

Homura placed her hand on her hip and wasn't impressed by it.

Homura: "For your sake, you should feel worried about it. Now let's return to the Autobots before they get suspicious."

She soon walked away from them to leave the rest room. As soon as she left, Miko turned to the others and asked a simple question.

Miko: "What does she mean by I will regret making my wish?"

The two looked to each other and decided to let that slide, with Jack turning to her for an answer.

Jack Darby: "Honestly, I think it's best not to ask."

* * *

Later that night…

Kyoko: _"Say what?!"_

Homura cringed when Kyoko screamed at the monitor and the speakers were blaring. She was back at the Darby's resident after discovering that Miko became a Magical Girl to save Bulkhead. When she arrived to her room, she decided to speak to Mami and Kyoko on the situation. She was on the videophone to speak to them of what happened, with the exclusion of the Autobots and Miko's friend being an alien robot. She also had to lie on what just happened to Miko's friend, just so they won't get too suspicious. When she explained about the issue, Kyoko was in a state of shock.

Kyoko: _"You're new friend made a contract with Kyubey and became a Magical Girl?! That's a shock!"_

Homura completely cleared her eardrums and started to reason with her.

Homura: "Not much of a surprise as I noticed. And for the record, Miko isn't my friend, just an annoyance… But it is true, she is now a Magical Girl, but not by choice. Her friend was seriously injured in an accident and was on the verge of death. With no other options on the table, she decided to make a contract with Kyubey to save him. I never expect her to do that at all."

Tomoe listened to her little lie and believed her, but was concerned of the one thing that bothered her.

Mami: _"While I respect her decision of being a Magical Girl to save someone close to her, there is doubt of you training her. Are you ready for that type of responsibility?"_

Homura nodded and made that decision herself.

Homura: "She insisted that I should train her. And since I'm the only veteran in this small town, I do believe I'm the only one for the job. Is there a problem with that?"

Mami shook her head, but explained about that.

Mami: _"No, there is no problem with you teaching her. It's just that you cannot let her go down the wrong path. We all know what happened when I was training Sayaka."_

Kyoko heard this and turned her head away, remembering of her new friend that she knew for just a few days. Homura though was quiet as she wondered if she would explain that Sayaka returned. But if she explained of her arrival in New York, they might get wary and would ask for more questions. So she decided to keep it to herself and continued talking.

Homura: "You cannot blame yourself, Mami Tomoe. You trained her the best you can. It's her jealousy over her friend, Hitomi, that has that crush with that boy Sayaka knew for a long time and it drove her to madness and cost her her life."

Mami: _"Perhaps… But she should know that once she became a magical girl, she couldn't fall in love with those she's close to. Maybe if I was with her, then she would understand."_

Homura sighed and decided to move on.

Homura: "She knew the risks when she made that contract. It was her choice releasing all that magic to fight just one Wraith. She was the one the accepted the consequences. I'm hoping that what happened to Sayaka won't happen with Miko. I'll make sure that she is taught well."

Tomoe sighed and figured that she would teach Miko well and hope that she doesn't go down the very path that Sayaka went.

Mami: _"Very well, Homura. I have utter faith that you take good care of our new Magical Girl. But let it be known that whatever happens, you are held responsible for her training and obstacles that come before her."_

She heard that and understood that this is under her conscious.

Homura: "Not to worry… I won't make the same mistakes that you had to go through in your teachings."

Mami: _"I just simply pray that you better not fail as a teacher. Good night."_

She soon ended the call as the window closed completely. Homura sat there and was completely quiet. That was until she heard a familiar voice behind her.

Kyubey: "Well, that went well. Quite surprised that you are willing to be a teacher."

Right behind her is Kyubey as he was resting on the bed and was watching the whole conversation taking place. Homura peered her eyes to see that the Incubator was on her bed and was silent about it. He soon started to say something in regards to Miko becoming a Magical Girl and Homura's reaction of the whole thing.

Kyubey: "I got to say, you are taking this really well."

By the time he said it, Homura opened a dware on the desk and made a quick swivel, taking out a P229 pistol with a built in silencer, taking aim and firing in a heartbeat. The creature had little time to react as he got shot right in the head and immediately exploded in white tatters on the bed surface. The whole room was quiet until the voice of Kyubey spoke up.

Kyubey: "Figured you would react like that. Though I cannot blame you for it."

She turned to the right and saw Kyubey again on the main dware as he jumped off to the bed and nibbled on the remains of his previous body. Homura knew that she couldn't fire again given he has a large number of spares in where he puts them, so she puts her pistol away and begins demanding answers.

Homura: "And what of you? You are the one that gave Miko the contract and granted her wish. Now she has become a Magical Girl because of you!"

Kyubey finished eating the rest of his previous body and lay on the bed, stretching himself while explaining that it wasn't his fault.

Kyubey: "Figures you would say that. But please understand that it was never my intention. You told me to look after Miko after the news of his friend. I never mention on anything about making a contract with her and granting her wish to become a Magical Girl. She was the one that demanded to make a contract with me to save her friend. I did tell her not to do it and reminded her of what you said. Unfortunately, she forced me into granting her wish and is now in the position she will never get out of."

Homura listened to this and realized that he never was willing to help Miko with her problem.

Homura: "So Miko insist on becoming a Magical Girl and you were forced in doing your job. Figures much. That girl is so incest in getting what she wants and not aware of the danger that's in front of her."

Kyubey soon tilted his head and reminded her on what happened not too long ago.

Kyubey: "May I remind you that we were the ones that explained about the Magical Girl community and the contracts, wishes, and dangers that go with it?"

She groaned and explained about it.

Homura: "That might be true, but that doesn't mean she would waste her entire life away just to save someone. Now she's joined this community, not realizing the true dangers when it comes to it. I've seen so much in my life that will haunt me forever and she knows nothing of what I've seen. Because of that, I have to be the one to train her, to teach her that there's nothing fun about being whom I am, to protect her from the many obstacles that stand before her. And I fear that she will be like Sayaka, wasting away all her power just because."

Kyubey sighed and knew that she doubted being a teacher for once. So he decided to give her some thought.

Kyubey: "Homura Akemi, I know that you are conflicted about Miko's decision. But understand that you were like that when you wished to save Madoka's life. Behind that spunky attitude of Miko lies a logical explanation as to why she did what she did? This training might help you understand her better then before. Who knows, maybe you two can be friends as well."

Homura remained silent and didn't like the sound of it all.

Homura: "The only friend I had was Madoka. And Miko's nothing like her."

She soon heard the sound of knocking on the door and looked up to see who it was.

Homura: "Yes?"

She soon got her answer by the sound of Jack's voice on the other end.

Jack Darby: "Homura, dinner's ready. Mom made a really nice Trout fillet for the two of us."

Homura nodded and decided to make her leave.

Homura: "I'll be right there."

She soon got up and dusted herself, telling Kyubey that she'll handle the training.

Homura: "Look, Kyubey, as much as I want to listen to you, which I don't, I'll see what I can do with Miko when her first day of magical training starts. Just because she's a Magical Girl like me, doesn't mean that she will be my friend."

She soon walked away and left her bedroom, opening the door to get out. By the time she closed it, Kyubey watched on and gave a desperate sigh.

Kyubey: "Sometimes, Homura, I wonder how wrong you are…"

* * *

 **That ends chapter eleven. A really short and simple chapter that sums up what will bound to happen on the next one. To be honest, I never done much of short chapters before and it's never easy trying to do these things when you make your chapters longer then expected. But at least I got this out of the way before the longer one starts. And speaking of which, the next one will be Miko's training and some deep revelation on why she wished to save Bulk's life. It will be interesting to read, so stay tune for it. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	12. Magical Training 101

**Okay… One thing I need to get off my chest before starting. You know I have a small Youtube channel under the name, luisanitrans, where I post whatever videos I can put together, whether it be arcades, amusement park walkthrough's and a variety of things I have. Well a few weeks ago, which is at the time I wrote this, I posted a video that is focused on a transformation music video. This is where I posted a couple of sequences and added a music background that's associated with the theme of the transformation. Some of you who look at my channel may notice that the transformation music video was mysteriously removed. The reason why is that one of the artists, who goes by the name of Arania, sent a Youtube complaint that led to not only for my video to be removed, but I got my first strike on my channel.**

 **Now I don't blame him for removing my video. One of the sequences was his and he had the right to take it down, since Youtube give the users the tools needed to control the use of their content. Though I never thought my recent transformation video would be removed as I've been making transformation videos and posting them rarely on my channel for years. Yet I never had a complaint of an artist and I was able to keep showing these videos without incident. But now the recent video was removed and I wasn't prepared for it. The worse of all is that it was starting to get popular with over 3,000 views and a couple of likes and comments, though the one dislike I had been from Arania himself.**

 **Course to be fair; most of the fault is with me. See of all the years of making and posting these videos, I never ask for permission. Guess artists shrugged it off and thought of nothing else. This though, was different, as Arania didn't like to see his sequence getting posted on the video. Has something to do with how weird it is, even though the sequence I used was all cleaned, which I tend to make sure that these videos aren't too vulgar. I never thought he could do something like that as I believed that it would've been all right. Guess I was wrong on that part.**

 **When the video was removed and I got confused, I sent Arania an email explaining why I posted his work and apologized for not posting without his permission. We had a talk and he explain to me that it would've been better if I asked permission and posted up links to artists where their artwork is located. So here's what I'm going to do, I will be reposting that video again, but ask permission first before posting any of it and post links of the artists where the viewers should take a look at their work. And of course I need to remove Arania's sequence since he doesn't like to see his work on that video. I got plenty of work that is familiar with the theme I have and I hope this new approach won't cause more strikes and an immediate ban of the site itself. I just hope for the best.**

 **Checking the last chapter, everything seems to be good. Only one review and almost 300 hits. Pretty good so far. Though the person giving the review states that Kyubey was showing too much personality. Maybe he's right about that one, but I don't see him having personality. He might show emotion behind his emotionless face, but I never see any personality I'm adding. Guess I'll be more careful next time to do this again.**

 **Getting to chapter twelve of Madoka Prime, Homura starts Miko's training as a Magical Girl and shows her the ropes. Will Miko survive her first day of training? This is going to be an interesting lesson.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Now I was wondering what to do with Miko's magical girl form and the attire she would wear. Giving that she is a rocker as much as a rebel, her outfit would be more of a rockstar field with a weapon fitting for the get up. I won't explain it to all of you. You just need to read and see for yourself. As for the training, the end would be a fight scene between Homura and Miko with the combination of Sayaka and Kyoko's fight in the Madoka series/movie and the one Star Wars Rebels episodes between Kanan Jarrus and Sabine Wren. Seriously, if you never got a chance seeing Rebels you need to go online and binge stream it. It's awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Madoka Magica**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Magical Training 101

A few days later, Homura was at school with Jack and Raf as the class was going to end. They were in a pop quiz session that discuss about the variety of elements and which ones are the most proficient. Homura never had a problem with sudden pop quizzes and the like as she used to travel back in time to save Madoka and she knew the answers many times when she was in Mitakihara Middle School. But as she was studying, there was one thought that came into mind. Ever since she discovered that Miko became a Magical Girl just to save Bulkhead, she was getting worried about what to do with her training. It is one thing that she needs to train a rookie, but the location is a bit difficult. Plus her idea of training is something a bit aggressive. Regardless, she hopes that she'll get her on the right path. By then, the bell rang and class is over, with the professor ending the session.

"All right class, pencils down. Pop quiz is over. Please hand your papers over to me on the desk. I will give you your results by next week."

Soon enough, everyone dropped their pencils proceeded to hand over their papers to the teachers.

"Remember class that you have a report due by Monday on the history of nuclear warfare. I am hoping that you will all do a good job on your research."

By the time Homura started to leave her quiz on the teacher's desk and was leaving, the teacher stopped her for a quick favor.

"Ms. Akemi…"

She soon turned to the teacher as he was waving a blank quiz to her.

"Can you do me a favor? Can you bring Miko this pop quiz when you head home? She needs to take it if she's going to be able to pass."

Homura heard this and returned to the desk to get Miko's quiz.

Homura: "No problem… I'll make sure she gets it."

She soon placed the quiz in her backpack while the teacher sighed at this recent event.

"It's pretty sad, really… Ms. Nakadai has been absence for a few days now, ever since a friend of hers was almost killed in an accident and she has to stay with him. I could imagine how much hardships she's going through."

Homura glared at him for a bit before turning away. Since the incident with Bulkhead, Agent Fowler decided to do a little cover up story to help with Miko's absence. Apparently the whole, 'Friend of Miko's nearly got killed in a fatal car accident and she needs to be by his side during recovery' seemed to have done the trick. It's just continuing the lie that she needs to do.

Homura: "I'm sure she's been through a lot since the news. But not to worry. I'm certain that she'll return soon."

The teacher shrugged it off and went back to his work.

"I suppose you're right. This school has been awfully quiet with Miko not around. Her rambunctious attitude would make things more interesting. Still, I'm quite surprised that her friend survived that horrific event. It's a miracle he's even breathing."

Homura took a breather and scrounged her face, knowing that he has no clue what really happened.

Homura: "Yeah… It sure is a miracle…"

She soon started to walk away from the teacher and left the classroom, trying to calm herself from snapping.

* * *

Later, school was over and the students were leaving to get a break of studying. As they were leaving, Raf, Jack, and Homura walked down the steps as the two boys were discussing of the quiz.

Jack Darby: "Man, that was a rough quiz. I never thought that it would be that hard. I swear, my head must be hurting from all those problems."

Raf though was calm about this as he thought it was easy.

Raf: "I don't know… It wasn't that hard."

Jack glared to him and was a little shocked by that one.

Jack Darby: "Oh sure… Coming from the one student that ace's every test and quiz in this school. You really make me jealous when you whiz by it that easily."

Raf simply shrugged it off and told him that it was nothing.

Raf: "Don't be so modest. I'm only doing what is best for my family. It's not easy being the youngest, but I need to work with what I got."

As they were talking, Homura remained quiet and was zoning out. Jack turned to notice this and decided to speak to her about it.

Jack Darby: "Hey, Homura. Everything all right? You seem off lately."

The girl perked up and looked to Jack that has a worried expression. She soon calmed down and spoke to him of the matter.

Homura: "No. Nothing is wrong. I'm just debating on whether what to do with Miko."

Jack heard that and knew what she meant.

Jack Darby: "Ah… I see what you mean. You have to start Miko's training. I get it. You said that you would be teaching her on becoming a Magical Girl, yet you never got around to starting it."

Homura: "It's not about that, it's about where to train her. I can't do it in the base; otherwise your friends will notice it. And anywhere around Jasper could lead to some witnesses, let alone Wraiths wandering the dessert scape. Not to mention that I idea of training would be a bit much for her. She's just starting out and she doesn't have a clue on how hard it is in being a Magical Girl. I need to show her that there's more to it when what she saw on TV or movies. And yet, she's not ready for this type of responsibility."

Jack sighed and decided to calm her down.

Jack Darby: "Just give her some time. Sure, Miko is a bit more rowdy and extreme, but she does care for all of us. You just need to show her the ropes and perhaps she would get use to it."

Homura heard that and lowered her head, still doubting the choice she made.

Homura: "I sure hope you're right, Jackson Darby. I sure hope so…"

As they were approaching the parking lot, they could see Bumblebee parked in his vehicle mode. But Arcee wasn't present. Jack noticed it and asked the scout about it.

Jack Darby: "Bee, where's Arcee? She should be with you after school."

Bee responded with his usual language.

Bumblebee: _**(She's back at base. Something about assisting in Bulkhead's recovery.)**_

Raf understood that and translated for him.

Raf: "Bee said that Arcee's still at the base to help Bulkhead with his recovery. Guess all the focus seems to have gone on him, ever since he got shot."

Jack sighed and knew what that meant.

Jack Darby: "Well, looks like we're going to be carpooled for today. C'mon Homura, you'll be sitting in the back."

Homura blinked and responded the best she could.

Homura: "Okay…"

So with that said, the scout opened the doors and let Raf into the front while Jack and Homura are in the back. As soon as the door closed and they fasten their seatbelts, Bee backed up and drove out of the school grounds to approach the base.

* * *

So far, the drive was smooth and there were no problems getting to the base. When they drove past the fork in the road and off the highway, they were fast approaching the huge cliff like mountain that is acting as the Autobot base. With the rocky side opening up to reveal the entrance, the scout drove right into it as it close from behind. They soon drove through the curved hall until they entered the main command center of the base itself. Bee stopped and parked as the kids got out of him before he transformed himself to move on with his day. So far, it wasn't much different going on. Optimus was on the main console decrypting the Iacon database that Raf managed to retrieve when he placed a virus in Laserbeak where the database was downloaded from the Nemesis all the way to the outpost without Soundwave noticing it. Meanwhile, Ratchet returned from the quarters and was going to make a few system checks. Yet for some reason, Arcee, Bulkhead, or Miko wasn't around. Curious, Homura spoke to Ratchet on that, since Optimus is a bit preoccupied.

Homura: "Hey, Ratchet? Do you know where Miko is? I want to speak to her about something."

Ratchet heard that and explained about it while working.

Ratchet: "Miko is up on the roof. She's been up there since she was trying to force Bulkhead to walk properly in the middle of his recovery. Making him do ten steps, giving that he's not fully ready to walk accurately now. Guess she really wants him back to the field as soon as possible. But I told her specifically that he needs time to recover and not to rush it so much."

Homura heard this and could tell that Miko was getting obsessive in bring Bulk back to the fold.

Homura: "Obviously…"

Ratchet: "Anyways, Arcee is with her for a little talk, though they've been up there for quite a while. You are welcome to come up. She might need the company."

Homura thought of that and decided to go someplace else instead.

Homura: "I will. Let me go fresh myself up. Been a long school day."

She soon headed down to the rest room to give herself some time with herself. That's when Ratchet turned to the two and asked about it.

Ratchet: "Now what type of conversation is Homura mentioning about?"

Both Jack and Raf looked at each other and had to keep the Magical Girl thing on the DL, looking back to the medic for an honest answer.

Jack Darby: "Girl talk."

* * *

In the rest room, Homura was washing her face and was trying to figure out what to do with Miko. Looking at herself at the mirror she was debating if she's ready or not.

Homura: "Okay, Homura… You got this. You simply need to teach her the way you want. Won't be too much of a problem. I hope…"

Taking a breather, she was ready to teach Miko. That was until she heard a familiar voice from behind.

Sayaka: "So this is where you new alien friends live."

She blinked with wide eyes and turned back to the direction of the voice. That's when one of the toilet stalls open up and a normal clothed Sayaka stood there with her arms crossed and had that coy grin on her face.

Sayaka: "You know, I thought it would be difficult in placing huge alien robots someplace where there won't be any eyewitnesses. But in an old abandon silo? That is quite a surprise. I'm certain no one will suspect a thing."

Homura gave Sayaka the glare and demanded on how she got into the base.

Homura: "How did you get in here? The Autobots would've suspect you sneaking in if the proximity alarm was armed."

The blue haired girl gave a chuckle and explained about it.

Sayaka: "Have you already forgotten, Homura? I'm your consultant. I'm pretty much invisible to anyone if I'm no longer in the land of the living. If I want to be shown, I can make myself appear before the public eye. Course, I would feel sorry for Kyubey. Humans won't see him, but your new friends will. Could make things hard for him trying to be with you in this place."

Homura was silent and decided to change the subject.

Homura: "You are one sneaky brat. Still, there is the case of why are you here. I thought that warning you gave me back in New York was just your one time deal."

Sayaka placed her hands behind her head and approached the sink area, looking at her for more news.

Sayaka: "It was… But that was until a new development just occurred. I heard that there's a new Magical Girl in town and that this one is one of your friends, Miko Nakadai. I also know that she made a wish to save one of her friends to become a Magical Girl like us. I got to admit, she and I are a lot alike, with the exception of our taste in music. I just don't understand how loud guitars and Banshee shrieks count as music. Me? I prefer the classics."

Homura starred her down and explained the one part that wasn't true.

Homura: "Miko isn't any friend of mine. Just an annoyance that tends to get herself into a whole lot of trouble. It is the reason why she gave up her soul to rescue Bulkhead. She threw herself away under self absorbed idiocy."

The consultant tilted her head to the side and was confused about that.

Sayaka: "Is that so?"

Homura: "I know it. She's nothing more then an outcast you thinks that she gets things her way. Always unwound and risking all for herself. It is almost like she doesn't care anymore. Now here I am trying to teach her in becoming us and yet she doesn't grasp the reality of being in our shoes, let alone the responsibilities. It is so frustrating!"

Sayaka listened to her reasons and decided to ask her a simple question.

Sayaka: "Did Miko explained why she wished to save her friend?"

Homura was silent and answered very straightly.

Homura: "Not really? She just said it straight away and didn't explained much in detail."

Sayaka: "Then I suggest you start with that instead. Incorporate it into your training. Maybe then she will tell her whole story."

The veteran raised an eyebrow and was confused about her saying.

Homura: "And how exactly does that help? I don't see the purpose of asking a simple question like that while I'm practicing with her."

Sayaka then gave a deep sigh and asked her a very important question.

Sayaka: "You still don't get it… Do you know why I became a Magical Girl? What I wish for?"

Homura crossed her arms and answered that question.

Homura: "You became a Magical Girl because you wanted to have your crush get feeling back in his hand so he could play the violin again."

The blue haired girl then got close to her and gave her the real story.

Sayaka: "I became a Magical Girl because I wanted to hear him play again. When I was young, I was so inspired of classical music because of Kyōsuke. Whenever he plays his violin, I couldn't help but to feel happy about his performance. But when he was in that accident, I felt heart broken giving that he won't be able to play again. That is why I made that wish, just for him to play again. Sure after that wish, I got jealous when Hitomi was in love with him too and I sort of snapped in wasted all that magic because of my sudden rage. Guess that's what you get when you wish for someone else not seeing ahead of the consequences. Now I know how Kyoko felt."

Homura was still hesitant and asked what she's talking about.

Homura: "I'm not following you. What exactly are you talking about?"

The consultant looked to her and gave her a straight answer.

Sayaka: "I'm talking about there's more to Miko then you think. She would never selfishly make a wish for someone else unless there's a reason. I made my wish to have Kyosuke return to the stage. Kyoko made her wish to have everyone listen to her father. And while the aftermath wasn't what we wanted, we both knew that we were doing the right thing. If you speak to Miko during training, then you will understand her reason."

Homura listened and gave it a bit of thought.

Homura: "Hmmm… I think I know how to incorporate that question into my training. I'll work on it."

Sayaka raised an eyebrow and wondered what she's up to.

Sayaka: "Just try not to kill her. I know how you operate."

Homura chuckled and decided to leave it at that.

Homura: "Trust me… I know what I'm doing."

She soon turned around and was about to leave the restroom. But not before she stopped and asked one more thing before she left and didn't turn to look at her.

Homura: "One more thing… Back in New York, I could've sworn that I felt the presence of your Witch form, Oktavia von Seckendorff. I want to know, what are you? A Magical Girl, or a Witch?"

There was silent as she gave a bit of a smirk.

Sayaka: "Me? Well, I'm a bit of both in a way. If you want, I can show you."

By then, the shadow of Sayaka grew and took shape of her witch form as the Homura starred at it now responding from it at all. Course, she has better plans to do as she passed her offer.

Homura: "Maybe another time."

Sayaka: "That's too bad. Until we meet again, transfer student…"

The shadow of Oktavia von Seckendorff immediately shrunk and vanished all together. Homura soon turned around and saw the Sayaka vanished completely, almost like she planned on leaving on her own accord. She knew that Sayaka will come back, and maybe one day she will get an answer of her existence. But now, she needs to train Miko as she leaved the restroom her own way.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the rooftop, Miko and Arcee are sitting on the edge of the cliff like mountain. During that time, Arcee was comforting Miko with a story of her time with Cliffjumper on this one mission on Cybertron. As she was finishing up, the elevator shack close by dinged and opened up, with Homura coming out to get to Miko. As she saw and walking towards the two, she could overhear the femme finishing up with her story.

Arcee: "Hmph… Funny. At first, I didn't think I'd ever get used to Cliff's constant chatter. Now there's nothing louder to me than the silence."

She lowered her head, knowing that the memories of Cliffjumper was too much for her. Miko looked up to her and could imagine what she's going through. With the loss of Tailgate and Cliffjumper, it must've been hard for her to move on without them. It was almost like her when she almost lost Bulkhead before making that wish to save him. Looking down to her servo, she placed her hand on her middle digit. Arcee felt that and turned to see Miko with a warm smile. Cee smiled back and the two had a very special moment. Homura looked to this moment and was very happy that Miko had with Arcee and was glad that she seems to be good friends with Arcee for a certain part of her past. Still, she's here to talk to Miko and decided to break up that moment for a little bit. She soon cleared her throat to get the new Magical Gil's attention. Miko and Arcee heard that and turned to see Homura standing there with a bit of a grin on her face.

Homura: "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Miko blinked and was surprised by her arrival.

Miko: "Homura?! How long have you been there?"

She approached her and answered honestly.

Homura: "Not too long. I just want to start your lessons, if you remember correctly."

Miko blinked and remembered what she meant. Her Magical Girl training has finally started."

Miko: "Oh! Right! Almost forgot about that. Hang on a moment. I need to get ready."

She stood up and was going to leave. But not before turning to Cee to say her goodbyes.

Miko: "Thanks for sharing your story with me, Cee. That was really inspiring."

Arcee smiled to her and told her it was nothing.

Arcee: "Don't mention it, Miko. It's nice to share my personal demons with someone that almost suffered the same fate."

Miko smiled and nodded understand what she was going through. Pretty soon, she left Arcee and passed Homura, patting her on the shoulder to let her know that she'll be ready. By the time she left, Homura turned to Arcee and was curious about what happened up on the roof.

Homura: "Something happened between you two?"

Arcee looked back to her and shrugged it off.

Arcee: "Something like that. Miko needed someone to talk to and I thought I would be the perfect bot to speak to."

Homura decided to join her looking at the view and asked about the conversation.

Homura: "So, what were you two talking about?"

Arcee was quiet and explained of what happened.

Arcee: "Oh, I was just speaking to Miko of some old post war stories. About my partner… Cliffjumper…"

She soon looked back at the pile of rocks that resembled Cliff's grave. Homura looked back at this grave too and was curious about that.

Homura: "Cliffjumper… Optimus told me that there was a team member of the group that passed away months ago. Say he's one tough bot. Was he a friend of yours?"

Cee turned away and nodded in response.

Arcee: "You could say that. Cliff was a real good friend and even though he's a bit of a chatterbox, he does care for everyone, including me. Sadly, he was gone too soon before we could gel."

She turned to the femme and asked about it.

Homura: "So what happened?"

The two-wheeler had a scrounge on her face and answered in one name.

Arcee: "Starscream happened. That conniving coward killed him when he was already at his weakest and gloats of his accomplishment. I never knew what happened, until he blurted it out when we captured him. I was so angry over this; I thought I was going to explode. Course my rage almost got the better of me, I managed take him out and was going to end him for what he did."

Homura: "Then why didn't you? I heard that you didn't take that shot in that one mission."

Cee was silent for a few seconds before explaining her reasons.

Arcee: "Because I'm not like him? I do not act like a Decepticon, killing without any honor. I'm an Autobot, fighting for what I believed in. But when Bee saw me behaving so vicious, I couldn't help but to feel disgusted of myself. I never wanted to go down that path again."

There was more silent as she wanted to change the subject.

Arcee: "Miko almost lost Bulkhead. She almost lost a friend. I thought that I would share my experience with her, giving that I'm the one that lost some close friends with Cliffjumper and Tailgate. Just wish that I would have someone to talk to that lost someone close to them."

Homura listened to her and was surprised by that. Arcee lost close friends because of this war and never thought that she had to go through so much pain. It kind of reminds her of herself when she lost Madoka and made that wish to save her, not realizing the dark truth behind being a Magical Girl. Hearing that Arcee wanted to speak to someone she can relate to, maybe she can share some of her side of the story. Looking down on the ground, she started it off by saying one name.

Homura: "Madoka Kaname…"

Arcee heard that and was a bit confused.

Arcee: "Who?"

Homura: "Madoka Kaname, she's a friend I once knew. She was a nice girl and cares for everyone she knew. She made me a friend of hers because of my name. You know what the word Homura means?"

Arcee thought of it and looked into her processor.

Arcee: "From what I can understand in Earth language, Homura is Japanese for burning passion."

Homura: "That is correct. Madoka believe that since I have a cool name, I should be the one to make myself as cool as the name. Hmph… She was half right about it. Anyways, I've been a good friend with Madoka for a while and she really does care for me. That was until she was gone."

Arcee heard that and gave it some serious thought.

Arcee: "Your friend, Madoka, was she a magical girl?"

Homura gave it some thought until she spoke up for a bit.

Homura: "Sort of… She was believed to be the most powerful Magical Girl in the world and she sacrificed herself to save all that she wants to protect. And yet, she wanted to leave me."

She flinged her hair to the side and showed the red ribbon wrapped around her head.

Homura: "You see this red ribbon on my head. This is all that's left of my friend. Ever since she was gone, I keep this ribbon in her memory. Yet after all of that, I knew deep down that she's always watching out for me even after her sacrifice."

Arcee listened to her whole story, even if Homura didn't give her the whole truth, and couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. It's just like her as she lost Tailgate and Cliffjumper, but on a much larger scale. Lowering her head down, she decided to make amends.

Arcee: "I'm… I'm sorry… I never knew you've been through so much in the past."

Homura shrugged her shoulders and said that it was nothing.

Homura: "It's nothing to worry about. I get use to it after a while. But you see that you're not the only one that lost someone close. It is the same with Miko as she almost lost her friend as well. I'm just glad that you would help her understand loss, even if Bulkhead survived."

Arcee was really silent as she decided to say it since it was bothering her.

Arcee: "About that part. Did Miko wished for Bulkhead to live so that she would become a Magical Girl herself?"

Homura blinked, as she was surprised that she started to figure things out. Turning to her, she asked about that answer.

Homura: "How do you know?"

Cee shrugged it off and explained about it.

Arcee: "I didn't. Though I find it strange that Bulkhead wasn't going to make and then a day later, he was back at full health. Miko was happy about it compared to what happened the day before. And when you said that girls could wish for anything, including helping those in need, to get their soul gems, I was starting to put the pieces together for a while. Though I do want an answer from you."

Homura looked on and was amazed that Arcee managed to get an idea what really happened. Turning back, she answered truthfully.

Homura: "Yes, you could say that. Though I wasn't aware of it until the day Bulk was save. I told Kyubey to head to her house to keep an eye on her incase she does something stupid. I wasn't aware that Miko made that wish and it was granted. The worse part is that Kyubey was forced into having Miko make that wish, so he can't be at fault completely."

Arcee heard this and was very calm about this.

Arcee: "I see… Well then, that explains a lot."

Homura turned to her and find her reaction very confusing.

Homura: "You seem really calm even after I gave you the honest answer."

The femme was quiet and responded with her own idea.

Arcee: "Well this is Miko we're talking about. That girl is always troublesome ever since joining the team. She constantly jumps into the groundbridge in the middle of battler of her continuous adrenaline quotas and never cares for her own safety. Now she's going to add 'Wishing for Bulkhead to be saved and getting a soul gem out of it.' in the list of dumb things she'd ever done. So now what's going to happen since she's like you?"

Homura looked up to the sky and told her the plan.

Homura: "Well, just because she's now a Magical Girl, doesn't mean she's a professional like me. I now need to train her so she doesn't get herself killed on her missions."

The two-wheeler looked to her and asked what's the hold up.

Arcee: "And what's holding you back?"

Homura stoop her head lower and explained about it.

Homura: "It's not that. It's just that I need to find a place to train her in private. I can't train here in the base or out of town if there's a Wraith sighting. I just need a secluded place that no one gets to and that there won't be too many distractions."

Arcee gave it some thought and came up with an idea, with a smirk on her face.

Arcee: "Oh, I think I know just the place for Miko to train."

Homura looked to her with interest and wondered what she got in mind.

Homura: "Please, continue."

* * *

Minutes later, Arcee was with Jack, Raf, Miko, and Homura near the ground bridge with Ratchet was at the controls to operate the bridge and looked confused about what she had in mind.

Ratchet: "So, you want to take the kids out for some fresh air? Care to explain to me why?"

Cee smirked a little and explained about it.

Arcee: "Well Ratchet, I think the kids have been in the base for so long that I thought they needed a change of scenery. Besides, we can't have them get cooped up in here all day long, right?"

Ratch looked on, was still curious about the coordinates they were going.

Ratchet: "Well, it would be nice to have some piece and quiet around here for a change. Still, these coordinates you gave me… You're sure it's wise in going there? I scanned the area and there was a settlement not far from the busy intersection. It could be risky, considering you leaving in your bipedal mode."

The femme then took a breather and told him that everything will be fine.

Arcee: "Relax. The place we are going is pretty much abandon and no one was there for a long time. So we are pretty much safe and sound where we're going."

The medic was quiet about it and gave it some thought. Arcee saying that the kids need some fresh air and the location he got was built by humans, yet abandoned. It's very strange that she wanted to do it. But to him, it would be best to get some peace for once, especially considering that Optimus needs the time to cipher the Iacon code to look for any relics that weren't discover. He sighed and decided to let it all slide.

Ratchet: "Very well… I'll let you bring the kids out of the base. But if any human gets close to your vicinity, it is best you transform so you won't raise suspicion. Got it."

Arcee just smirked and told him that it was all right.

Arcee: "You worry too much Ratchet. I got this all covered. Now open the ground bridge to the coordinates I sent you. Our friends are in need of some fresh air."

Ratch nodded and decided to send them out anyways. Heading to the console, he typed in the coordinates and told Arcee to call back.

Ratchet: "Contact me when you are ready to return to base. And don't take too long."

The two-wheeler nodded as they turned to wait for the bridge to open. When Ratchet pulled the lever, the portal opened up and the group started to walk through it. By the time they disappeared, Ratchet closed the bridge and was still a little iffy on the whole thing.

Ratchet: "Strange that Cee wanted those kids to go out. It's not like the base is boring everyday. Oh well, I got better things to do then try to question her on certain things."

Soon enough, he left the bridge controls and went back to his own work.

* * *

At the same time, the portal opened up and Arcee and the kids came out of it. Homura was still a little woozy from the experience and got down her knees and was taking a heavy breath.

Homura: "I'm never going to get use to that."

She soon looked up and realized where they were. She saw a few log houses with a picnic table in the middle and a lookout post with telescope to look at the sight of the many cliffs. She soon realized that they are in the same abandoned national park where she first encountered the Autobot and Decepticon war and met the Autobots, starting with Arcee. Looking to this, she turned and spoke to Arcee about it.

Homura: "This is where you want Miko and I to train? This place? After what transpired here?"

The femme sighed and told her that it was the best option.

Arcee: "As much as I didn't expect our introduction to be so rushed in, at least it cleared the air of secrecy on both ends. Plus it is abandoned and away from the public eye, which means that no one will witness any existence of aliens or magical girls."

Homura heard this and knew that she has a few points. This abandoned park is away from Jasper and no one has ever been there. This would make things easy for both her and Miko. She sighed and decided to listen to her.

Homura: "Very well… We'll train here. Just as long as there won't be any eyewitnesses around here."

As all this was going on, both Raf and Miko looked to each other and wondered what they were talking about.

Raf: "So… What's with this place that Homura has a problem with?"

Miko shrugged it off and didn't have a clue.

Miko: "Beats the hell out of me. I'm lucky that I'm finally going to train."

That's when Jack approached them and explained about it.

Jack Darby: "This is where Homura discovered the existence of the Autobot/Decepticon war. Wasn't what she was expecting, but it was better for her to find out about it sooner then later."

The two turned to him and was surprised about that answer, Miko included.

Miko: "Whoa… Back up. You're saying that Homura saw her first fight here and you didn't tell us till now? That blows! I should've been here on her first Con smack down!"

Jack raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in annoyance.

Jack Darby: "After what transpired here, I don't think she wanted to have you involved in anyway. Especially considering your track record of nearly getting killed by the Decepticons."

Miko gave a pout and was a little aggravated about it.

Miko: "Well, just wait and see what I'm going to do with Megatron when I beat him with my magical powers. He won't even know what hit him."

Homura overheard it and turned to her to remind her of her idea.

Homura: "Miko Nakadai, we are not supposed to reveal the existence of Magical Girls to any Cybertronians. With the exception of Arcee, no one, be the Autobot or Decepticon, must not know of us or the others around the world. You should know that more then anyone else."

Miko turned to her and sighed to herself.

Miko: "Fine… Whatever you say, Sensei Akemi. But it will be a matter of time before our friends need our help."

Homura gave her a glare and didn't think it would be possible. Though the thought of being a Sensei of this pupil would be fitting to this training made her feel giddy on the inside.

Homura: "I find that highly unlikely. Now, let's begin with your training in being a Magical Girl."

Nakadai nodded as the two headed to the campsite to begin with the training. As they were leaving, Arcee looked to the boys and told them to go someplace safe.

Arcee: "Let's get to some higher ground to observe the training. That watchtower over there would be the perfect place to watch."

The two turned to where she was pointing and saw that watchtower she was referring too. Knowing that this training could get a little messy, they decided to take her advice and headed to the watchtower to witness the whole thing. As they were heading up there, Homura and Miko were in-between an old fireplace around the wooden lodges, starting the training for Nakadai.

Homura: "Now before we begin with your training, I need to know of what your powers and abilities you have."

Miko blinked and wondered about that.

Miko: "Um… Shouldn't you teach me the basics first before anything else? You know, just to get comfortable on the whole thing before moving to the good stuff."

Homura sighed and explained about how the Magical Girl thing works.

Homura: "When you become a Magical Girl, everything from your weapons, powers, and abilities are imbedded into you in both body and mind. So basically everything you possess is second nature to you. It is training with these said skills; however, you need to hone on, as a single mistake will be a battle between life and death. Take me for example…"

She soon reached her hand out that has the soul gem on her middle finger and begins her transition into a Magical Girl. With one step, a purple puddle appearing and spread up her body, revealing her white outfit with dark purple shirt under it with sleeves that goes to her wrist and light purple ribbons on her collar and mid back, a short light purple skirt with white frilly at the bottom, long high heel boots with purple diamonds on the side that goes all the way up to her skirt, and a purple diamond pendant with bronze like trimming around it on the back of her left hand. Her silver shield with two red orbs dotted near the middle and multiple gears in the center appeared piece by piece in quick succession and with a quick snap completed her look. Miko looked on and was amazed of the changes she made as Homura explained about her specialty.

Homura: "My specialty is time manipulation and with this shield, I can stop time on a whim and move around from one place to another, confusing the enemy I face. It was demonstrated when I easily defeated the Nemesis, as you've witnessed. This shield is also a wormhole; letting me use an infinite amount of weapons and ammo I possess to help with my ability. I also have another weapon in my possession as well."

She then removed her shield and tossed it into the air. That shield was then engulfed in a purple glow, leading to it to explode and rematerialized into a black bow with purple diamonds. That said bow fell back down, letting Homura grab it in the middle. She soon showed it to Miko, as she was awestruck by it.

Homura: "I can turn my shield into a bow to help me in battle, whether it be firing multiple magical arrows in the air or just one powerful one for a crushing blow. It is what I did when I defeated that witch not too long ago."

Miko watched it all and was amazed that Homura to do something like that easily. So much so, that she couldn't wait to see what she will do when it's her turn.

Miko: "Wow… So cool…"

Homura change her bow back to her time shield and paced it back on her arm, turning to her and told her to do the same.

Homura: "You're turn. Now lift your soul gem up and envision yourself as a Magical Girl. The rest will soon follow."

Miko heard this and blinked, ready to get her game face on.

Miko: "Right! Of course! Here I go!"

She closed her eyes and focused on becoming a magical girl. Just like that, her eyes snapped open and had a look of determination on her face. She lifted her hand up to show off her ring on her middle finger. It was then that the soul gem came out of the ring magically and floated there for a few seconds. The gem soon engulfed in dark green energy and formed into an orb, letting Miko grab it with the palm of her hands. By grabbing it, the energy came out of both ends and extended out, with one end forming a stick shape while the other end bulking up and taking shape. Once the glow faded, Homura looked on and was amazed at what her weapon was.

Her weapon looked like an Axe with a sharp blade at one end, but is shaped like that of an electric guitar. The guitar has a dark green coating with neon pink highlights on the border that matched her hair color. The axe was sharp and looked like something that Vikings would use and around the frets were speakers connected to it. It has six strings that go all the way up to the fret board and connected to the end of the tuners. There were also what looked like thrusters at the axe end of the guitar while the fret ends had what looked like a nozzle of some kind. She never thought that Miko would posses a weapon like that. A dark green strap materialized on both ends of the axe guitar and wrapped around her body and neck. By then, she got to her rockstar position and with a green pick appearing on her fingertips, she made a huge strum and a rockin sound came out of the speakers on the guitar. That's when the rest of the changes have happened.

Her long boots with light purple straps shifted around and turned into belted straps wrapped around the legs and dark green flame decals with pink borders appeared on the front, back heel, and top of the newly created boots with a silver pendant at the middle of the top flame decal, transforming into heavy metal like boots. Her dark and light purple stockings darkened to completely black and broke apart to become fence like diamonds, becoming fishnet stockings. Her short shorts grew down and puffed up, changing color to dark green and with pink borders on the top and sides, turning into a short skirt with dark green leotard print on the surface and pink leather with laces on the side. Her yellow belt with two stuffed animals on the side glowed dark green and shifted, becoming a spiked leather green leather belt with a devil tail chain on the side. Her blue top with the green robot on it split in the middle and darkened and faded in crimson black sleeveless jacket with spiked shoulder pads on her shoulders and something written in German that says _'Rockstar!'_ , while her pink T-shirt rode up high to expose her waist while her top side lowered to reveal her teenage cleavage and darkened to dark green with a neon pink anarchy symbol on the center, creating a short rebellious tank top that exposes some skin. Longer leather fingerless gloves appears down her arms with rhinestones on the glove part and she had dark green polish at the bottom of the nails and pink polish on the top. Her soul gem of the same guitar shape as the fingernail imprint she had before and it was a dark green color as the imprint on her right shoulder. And to top it all off, she waved her hands in front of her face as a dark green visor was magically swiped over her eyes and green earrings pierced her ears. With a quick twirl, she got into her stance and looked incredibly confident twisting her body and giving the devil horns while doing a wink.

Homura looked on and was in awe by the new Magical Girl that stood before her. But the one that's more surprised is Miko as she got out of her stance and looked down to herself, completely surprised with how she look. Looking to herself she was completely awestruck.

Miko: "Whoa! This is me as a Magical Girl? I look like a total rockstar! Sweet!"

Homura looked to this and was in agreement of her assumption.

Homura: "Yes… It would seem that your attire matches whatever you envisioned. So a magical girl guitarist seems to be fitting for you. Even your weapon resembles a guitar but with a battle-axe built into it. But it looks like there were a few other additions to this weapon. Why don't you try it out?"

Miko looked to her weapon and decided to give it a try. She looked to the axe itself and turned to see a few discarded wood scattered about. Deciding to give it a go, she removed the strap over her head and winds it back and with one slice, cut the wood in half. Feeling satisfied, she moved on to the next weapon, which is a mysterious nozzle at the end. Curious of what it does, she thought that the strings on the guitar could be connected to it. That's when she put the strap back on and pointed to the log. With one quick strum on the guitar, an energy bolt came out of the nozzle and shot the piece of wood, blowing it up in pieces. Her eyes grew wide and were amazed by that sudden attack.

Miko: "Sweet!"

She turned to more of them and decided to go all out. Strumming with style, she created a guitar machine gun as it mowed down all the wood with its multiple projectiles. Once the wood is cleared, Homura looked to this and was impressed so far.

Homura: "So your weapon doubles as an axe and rifle. Very impressive…"

She then looked to the guitar itself and noticed a knob that has four different settings.

Homura: "Hmm… Looks like you have three other options on this guitar. Try the second option on the knob, see what it does."

Miko looked down at the knob to and twisted to the spot that Homura wanted her to go. Once she set it in place, she made a few more solo riffs and the speakers blasted out some sound waves. Those said sound waves formed a barrier around her to protect herself. Homura observed that and managed to figure out what it was.

Homura: "It would seem that your weapon is multipurpose. That knob can help change whatever you need in a battlefield whether it is offensive or defensive. That dome that's around you would protect you from any and all enemies, be that Wraiths and Nightmares. Now try the third option."

Miko nodded as she set the knob to the third ability on her guitar like weapon. By then, she felt something blowing on her stomach and checked to see what it was. Turns out, there was a strange looking hovering device on the back end and was confused about it. When she thought of laying it down, she noticed that the guitar was floating just inches off the ground. She starred at it in awe and couldn't believe what she did.

Miko: "Wow… Check it out! I got a built in hovercraft in my guitar. That's so awesome!"

Homura looked down and came to a conclusion.

Homura: "Most likely a way to travel around. Sort of a way get around Wraiths and Nightmares as it seems."

Homura was hesitant about it and wondered if she could pilot her own guitar. Carefully placing her feet on the guitar and was steadily trying to keep her balance. Just then, she was getting the hang of it and was slowly rising up. By the time she got use to it, she immediately flew high in the air and was doing some flips and loops. She was enjoying it and yelled in enjoyment. Up at the watchtower, Jack and Raf looked at her flying around and was amazed that she was getting use to it.

Raf: "Whoa! Would you look at that? I never thought that Miko could get use to her new powers."

Jack looked on as well and was impressed too.

Jack Darby: "Tell me about it. Miko certainly is quite an extremist when it comes to adventures. Could imagine what she's going to do against the Cons."

Arcee was next to the watchtower and was leaning on it, reminding them of keeping it a secret.

Arcee: "As long as we keep the Magical Girl's thing a secret. Remember what Homura said."

Jack turned to her and shrugged his shoulders.

Jack Darby: "Hey, just as long as the Cons don't find out about them, I think we're all good."

During that time, Miko was enjoying herself and her flight; all fear of riding her guitar was completely tossed out of the window. Still, she needs to train as she was just testing it out. Flying back to the Homura in the middle of the campsite, she slowly hovered and placed her feet on the ground.

Miko: "Oh yeah! Did you see that, Homura?! The way I flew around with ease. I was like Haruko from Fooly Cooly! I was rocking the sky!"

Homura sighed and decided to continue with lessons.

Homura: "That's nice and all. But this is training, not an air show. The weapon you possess and your abilities are a part of you. A part of you soul, more or less. Which is vital that you keep your soul gem with you as close as possible."

Miko rolled her eyes around and remembered about that.

Miko: "I know… If I walk away from my soul gem for over 100 meters, I'm a fresh corpse. I'm not that reckless."

Homura crossed her arms and could tell that he was being honest.

Homura: "At least you understand the risk of being a Magical Girl."

Once she strapped her guitar back over her head, she looked to the knob and noticed the final option on it.

Miko: "Hey! What's this final option on the knob? Has some scribbling on it that I don't understand."

Homura looked her and approached her to observe the guitar. When she saw that scribbling on it, she made a deduction.

Homura: "That must be your ultimate."

Miko raised an eyebrow and was confused about that.

Miko: "Ultimate? You mean my special power?"

Homura backed up and explained about it.

Homura: "You could say that. We use our ultimate to handle the toughest of enemies. It is our last resort incase nothing else worked. Course we do not use them unless we need to. As I stated before, our soul gems get muddled if we use too much magic. Our ultimates waste more of our soul gem's magic then our usual abilities. If you don't have enough grief pellets with you, your soul gem will get tainted to the point where you must disappear into the Law of Cycles. That's a strong reminder of being a Magical Girl."

Miko smirked and reminded her of before the Law of Cycles.

Miko: "Well, it could've been worse. I would've been turned into a Witch instead of disappearing. Maybe a heavy metal Witch?"

Homura groaned and decided to move on from that.

Homura: "Let's not think of that. Now let us move on to the next part of the lesson. Using all of your abilities in combat. And what better person to help you with combat is me."

Miko heard this and was little hesitant about it.

Miko: "Okay… Back up… You want me to fight you? That's a bit harsh, especially since you are teaching me."

Homura just stared her down and explained why she decided to go that direction.

Homura: "Remember when I said that you need to collect Grief Pellets to help cleanse your Soul Gem? Well, there will be other Magical Girls they need them to survive. If you ever come across one of them looking for the same thing as you, then you'll have no choice but to fight her."

Miko: "But shouldn't all Magical Girls be working together in harmony, you know, like what they show on TV and comics?"

Homura took a breather and explained about it.

Homura: "That is the case on a few occasions. But if those that don't have enough Grief Pellets to purify their gems, they will fight those that have some in order to save themselves. You need to prepare for those that would do anything in their power to save themselves. Which is why you are here. To train for not only Waiths and Nightmares, but also other Magical Girls desperate for survival. We'll start off slow and then speed up for you to get the hang of fighting others of your caliber."

She placed her hand into her time shield and drew out a samurai sword, twisting it around to fight. Miko looked to this and was confused.

Miko: "A samurai sword? Thought you were more of a gun type of gal."

The teacher looked to her student and spoke of this.

Homura: "That is true… But giving that your weapon is close combat, I need to play fair in your training. Rest assure, this is just practice, but I won't hold back and so won't you. Now let's start out slow."

The trainee nodded and removed the strap from over her head to begin her training with a quick pose. The two stood there in that battle ready positions and waited until the training begins. That's when Homura decided to begin by saying where to block.

Homura: "Block low."

She then charged in to deliver a swipe from below. Miko heard that and blocked low with the axe end of the guitar. The two blades clashed as sparks came out of impact. The new magical girl held her own and found it to be easy to handle her weapon with ease.

Miko: "Wow! This feels really light."

Homura heard this and told her that it's natural.

Homura: "The weapons we possess could look heavy depending on weight or height, but once we hold it, they are as light as a feather. Just the little perks when you get your soul gem. Now block high."

Miko listened as the two let go and had their weapons clashed from above their heads.

Homura: "Block left."

The two let go again and clashed their weapons to the left side.

Homura: "And right."

They clashed their weapons to the right side and stood there for a bit. They immediately let go as Miko was getting the hang of it.

Miko: "Looks like I'm getting use to this."

Homura rolled her eyes around and told her that they were just getting started.

Homura: "Don't celebrate just yet. We're just getting started. Now follow my moves and try to deflect my strike when the opportunity is at hand. Begin!"

And so they started with their next form of training. Following the basics, she blocked each attack from high, low, left, and right continuously while looking for opening to deflect her attacks. After a bit of blocking, she found the opening she needed. By the time she focused her blocked her teacher's attack, she used all her power to deflect the strike and caused Homura to push back. Homura stumbled and regained her footing before she tripped to the floor. Miko felt pleased with it and was getting ahead of herself.

Miko: "Oh yeah! I'm on a roll! What's next?"

Homura looked to her and could tell that she was enjoying herself for too much. But she kept going with her training and went to the next phase.

Homura: "Now, you need to try to parry, whether it be your moves or your abilities. There will be Nightmares with certain abilities or Wraiths that will surprise you. If you see some that would telegraph certain attacks and you have little time blocking, you need to parry to avoid these sudden attacks."

She soon placed her sword in ground and digs into her shield to take out a rocket launcher and took aim at Miko.

Homura: "Now, think fast!"

She pulled the trigger and fired a rocket towards her. Miko panicked switch the knob of the guitar to the defensive and did some quick frets to form a dome to protect herself. The rocket hit the barrier and exploded, but left her unharmed. Miko took a breather and lowered her shield, shocked that Homura would do that.

Miko: "Are you crazy?!"

Homura just smirked and told her that this is part of the training.

Homura: "This is part of the training. You need to dodge my attacks in order for you to survive. Now start dodging!"

She took out another rocket launcher and fired another rocket at her. Miko quickly made a quick dodge to avoid the line of fire. Homura grabbed yet another one and fired the third rocket. Seeing this pattern, Miko turned the knob of her guitar into hovercraft mode and tossed it on the floor, running up to it and jumped on top of it to get away from the attack. She flew high in the air and avoids the rocket with ease and soared to the air. Homura looked up to the sky to see her flying and knew her strategy.

Homura: "So that's your game, huh? Fly far enough to avoid getting hit. Big mistake for a trainee."

She quickly removed her shield and decided to get a little aggressive with her teachings.

Homura: "Now the real training begins…"

Up in the air, Miko was high enough to avoid any rockets that her teacher would fire. Taking a breather, she was beginning questioning her training.

Miko: "Okay… Something tells me that this more then just training. At least I'm far from the line of fire."

By the time she said that, a bright purple energy stream flew up behind her and she felt that warm energy. Turning back around, she saw the streak reach high in the air and exploded like a firework. That said explosion turned into multiple designs and spread out wide. That's when multiple energy arrows came down and rained towards her. Her eyes grew wide behind her shades and realized that she spoke too soon.

Miko: "Scrap…"

She quickly maneuvered her guitar in many directions to avoid the many projectiles raining down on her. Every quick turn, flip, and drift, she managed to avoid each of them with ease until it all stopped. Sighing in relief, she looked down to Homura and demand that she stop it.

Miko: "Hey! What's the big deal?! Are you trying to kill me?! Cut it out!"

But when she looked down, she noticed that Homura wasn't in the middle of the campsite. Blinking, she scratched her head and was confused of that.

Miko: "What the- Where did she…"

By the time she was trying to figure out what happened to her, Homura appeared from behind using her time ability to teleport herself close to her student. With her samurai sword out, she was going to deliver a quick blow. Miko immediately felt that coming and jumped off the guitar and grabbed hold of the edges, using her guitar as a shield to block the attack. The two weapons collided and sparks came out of it, with Miko getting extremely nervous of what she's doing.

Miko: "Yo! This isn't funny, Homura! Stop it!"

But Homura didn't listen as she was using all her power to push her out of the sky. She was successful pushing her guitar down and caused her to fly out of control. Miko managed to get herself back up on her guitar and tried to land. But as she was landing, she nearly lost control and tripped to the ground, rolling over the sand and stopping close to the campsite with her guitar joining her. She soon struggled up and didn't expect an attack of that magnitude.

Miko: "Ow…"

By the time she was getting up, Homura landed gently on the ground and told Miko that this wasn't just some normal training.

Homura: "This isn't a game, nor a joke. This is a life or death situation that you need to wake up to. If you do not commit to it, then you will suffer. That is the fate of all Magical Girls."

By the time she was talking, Miko struggled to get up and was getting annoyed, but what she didn't know was that a mysterious aurora enveloped her body in a low green glow before immediately fading away. Rubbing the back of her head, she complained about that last attack.

Miko: "I understand the risk, Homura. But do you really have to pull a fast one on me that quick? I thought we were just practicing."

Homura noticed that green glow and wondered if it was part of Miko's abilities. Brushing that aside, she decided to give her a quick dose of reality.

Homura: "This is more then just training, Miko Nakadai, this is survival of the fittest. And as a Magical Girl, it is your duty to protect the world from Wraiths and Nightmares or die trying. Along the way, you will be challenged by other Magical Girls, desperate in their own survival by getting the grief pellets needed to purify their gems. Which leads to the final lesson. If you can defeat me, then you are worthy to be one of us."

Miko heard this and was completely shocked by this sudden news. She now has to fight the very person that's teaching her to be a Magical Girl, without any rhyme or reason? That doesn't make any sense! Starring her down, she decided on not to do that.

Miko: "You want me to do what? Forget it! I'm not going to hurt you Homura! It's so wrong!"

Homura heard this and sighed in defeat.

Homura: "I see… Well then, if that's the case…"

She quickly maneuvered her sword around her hand and lifted it up behind her, planning on something big. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and decided to start.

Homura: "Then you must die!"

By then, she launched herself off the floor and charged towards the recruit. Miko was completely off guard and couldn't believe that she is going to kill her. Out of survival instinct, she got her axe out and blocked the sudden strike from Homura. Both weapons collide and the sparks started to fly. Miko held her own, but was still shocked at this sudden change of direction.

Miko: "Homura, wait! Stop this! This is insane!"

Homura still wouldn't give up as she told her that she won't stop.

Homura: "I will only stop if you defeat me. Now fight back!"

She soon let go and continued on with the assault with more sudden strikes. Miko keeps on blocking and didn't know what to do. She can't hurt her friend, otherwise it would be even worse. But she could hold her back for as long as possible. Learning from her recent training, she was able to push the last attack and deflected her off. Once she was at a farther distance, she turned to knob of her guitar into a long range weapon and fret incredibly fast, firing energy projectiles like that of a machine gun. Homura saw this and avoided them with ease as much as possible. Yet there were to many of them and it was getting extremely difficult in dodging them. So she opened up her time shield and activates it, disappearing from the distance. Miko saw this and knew that she was going to pull a fast one on her. Almost immediately, Homura appeared behind her and has already taken out a chain gun, firing in the air. Quickly, Miko switched the knob to her some and strummed incredibly fast to create a dome to protect herself from the barrage of bullets. Homura kept on firing as the bullets kept of flying. She immediately heard a click, knowing that she is out of ammo. Miko noticed this too and took the opportunity, switching back to her gun mode and pointed her stick end to her and made a huge strum to fire a powerful shot. A huge projectile came out of the nozzle and headed straight to her teacher. Homura saw this and turned her shield on and disappeared into nothingness, seconds before the projectile reached her. Miko saw this and realized she's going to attack in another direction. So she waited to see where she would attack. That's when Homura reappeared close to her with her sword out and was ready to strike. Miko felt that and immediately turned to Homura's direction, blocking the attack with her axe guitar. The two held her ground as Homura saw the first mistake she made.

Homura: "Don't waste your magic in one attack. Doing so will blacken your soul gem more. Unless you have plenty of Grief pellets, you can't overuse your magic to its full potential."

Miko heard that and thought it was a completely insult.

Miko: "Wow, Homura… That was very thoughtful, considering you are trying to kill me!"

She soon pushed her back and Homura staggered, falling to the floor and landing on her rear. Seeing her down, she decided to turn her knob to turn the guitar into a hovercraft and tossed the guitar to the ground. She soon jumped on top of the guitar and immediately flew away from Homura. The teacher saw her student fleeing and saw another big mistake.

Homura: "Leaving a battle that isn't finished? A small judgment of error."

She removed her shield from her arm and tossed it to the air, letting it glow in purple and shifted into her bow. Grabbing it with her one hand, she took the archer position and the magical string appeared. Pulling the string back, an energy arrow appeared when she pulled it back. Taking aim at Miko, she let go of her string and the arrow flew straight to the girl. Miko was in the air and thought that she made a clean getaway. Unfortunately, it was short lived, as the arrow nearly brushed past her and was nearly hit by it. She nearly loose control of her guitar and managed to regain her footing, turning around to see Homura taking another aim to her.

Miko: "Ah, come on!"

Homura fired another arrow at her and Miko flew high and avoided the next shot. But it didn't stop her as Homura kept firing more arrows to her. Miko quickly flew around and avoided each one, trying to avoid any and all attacks on her.

Back at the watch tower, Jack, Raf, and Arcee were watching the training between Homura and Miko. But unfortunately, they could see that this has become more serious. Raf notice this and told Jack about it.

Raf: "Uh, Jack…? Something tells me that this is more then just training."

Jack watched on as Homura was shooting down Miko with her magical arrows and was in agreement.

Jack Darby: "Yeah… Sure looks that way. We have to stop it before Miko gets herself hurt, or worse."

The two nodded and proceeded to head down to stop Homura from hurting her. But Arcee stopped them and told them that it was all right.

Arcee: "Hold up you two. Let Homura handle this."

Jack turned to his partner and told her that it was bad.

Jack Darby: "What?! Arcee, are you seeing what we're seeing? Homura is now attacking Miko! This is beyond the training we were expecting! If she keeps this up, then-"

Cee turned to him and explained what's really going on.

Arcee: "I know what I'm seeing, and it's not what it looks like."

The two humans blinked their eyes and were confused about it. Arcee soon looks back at the battle and continued on.

Arcee: "I have seen this before. Back on Cybertron, in the early days of war, drill instructors use this type of technique to push trainees to the limits so they can prove that they are meant to serve in the war. Some managed to pass this technique, others never made it pass the fights. It is something I myself had to go through to prove I'm a soldier. Homura is doing the same thing the drill sergeants are doing. I just hope that Miko beat her and pass this test."

The two heard her and was a little confused about that. But seeing the look of determination in her optics, they soon understand what Homura is really doing. Looking back, they hope that Miko gets through with this and not fail.

Up in the air, Miko kept on avoiding the arrow shots and was trying to survive the best she could. But Homura's attacks were so aggressive and sudden that it was impossible to actually avoid them. Seeing this, she needs to find a remove the bow from her hands and leaving her weaponless. Looking down at her guitar, she decided to take a serious risk and jump off it and wrapped the strap around her head. This led to her falling to the ground below as she quickly switched to gun mode to take quick aim. Getting the shot right, she strummed and fired an energy bolt out of the nozzle and it flew to her teacher. Homura saw this and had to avoid that shot. However, the bolt was too fast as it hit her bow and caused it to fly out of her hands and was in the air. The bow spinned around before reverting back to her shield and landed on the ground, rolling around until it is at a complete stop. Seeing the weapon removed from her, Miko got her shot and switched back to her hovercraft mode, placing her feet on it and flying towards her with incredible speed. Homura looked her shield and realized that it was a far enough distance from her. She soon turn back saw Miko rocketing towards her in blinding speed and need to get into the defensive. Turning back, she could see her sword close to her that she discarded jumped over the grab it. By the time she did it, Miko was close enough to remove her guitar axe to deliver a crushing blow. The teacher though lifted her blade up and it collided with the student's axe, showering in sparks on impact. The two held their own as Miko smirked at her success.

Miko: "Checkmate! I win!"

Homura was holding her own as the blade of her sword was cracking under pressure. But as she was holding her own, she smirked and reminded her of this little fight.

Homura: "The game isn't over yet. After all, never face an opponent who is a step ahead of you."

She then lifted something in her other hand and lifted her thumb. Miko noticed it and realized that she was holding a detonator charge in her hand as she pushed the button. Looking back, she saw multiple detonator charges spread around the two of them, as Homura must've placed them there when she was using her time manipulation ability to implant them during the fight. She blinked and knew that she was in trouble.

Miko: "Scrap…"

She quickly kicks Homura off of her and ran away before the charges would explode. Homura then quickly hurried to her shield and made a grab for it to activate her ability. By the time she disappeared, all the detonators started to explode as fire and blasts spread around a running Miko. Knowing that she is in big trouble, she dropped her guitar and jumped on it to fly away. She quickly escaped the explosions and was far from them. She quickly took a breather and thought that she was in the clear.

Miko: "Phew… That was close… Almost became a shishquibob for a second there. I just hope Homura survived that."

By the time she said that, she could hear the voice from close by.

Homura: "The only person that you should worry about is yourself!"

She turned to the direction of that voice and saw Homura face to face with her. Miko quickly panicked as the teacher swung her sword to her. The student blocked it by jumping off the guitar and using it as a shield, but it wasn't enough. The impact caused her to spiral out of control and crashed into the desert floor with a huge impact. Both Jack and Raf, saw this all go down and were now getting worried.

Jack and Raf: "Miko!"

When the smoke cleared, Miko was struggling to get up after an assault like that. Again, her body was glowing a bit but she didn't notice it. Trying to regain any composure, she looked up and wondered where she was. She soon got her answer as Homura reappeared in front of her to deliver a crushing blow. Miko was shocked an unprepared as she got her guitar up and blocked the attack. As the weapons collided, Homura decided to guilt trip her in her decision.

Homura: "You are holding yourself back! You need to push yourself to the limit if you are to defeat me! Why are you being hesitant?"

Miko gritted her teeth and explained herself the best she could.

Miko: "I don't want to fight you, Homura! This is madness!"

Homura heard this and didn't like that type of answer.

Homura: "You don't want to fight me?"

By then she let go of the hold and caused Miko to stumble forward. Homura soon gave her a steep uppercut to her face and caused her to fly from her and landed face first on the floor. That in turn caused her to let go of her guitar as it landed next to her. She slowly struggled to her feet while the green glow covered her body for a brief moment. Homura slowly walked down to her and continued to insult her intentionally.

Homura: "This is pathetic… You can't fight me, yet you won't explain to me why? And to think you want to be a Magical Girl. You pretty much waste your wish away and you don't want to dedicate to the cause."

Miko heard this and was upset about it.

Miko: "That's not true! I wanted serve the cause and help out!"

Homura: "Then why won't you fight back?!"

She soon used her shield as a weapon and slapped her in the face for her hesitation, seeing the green glow appearing and disappearing for some reason. Yet she continues to grind her down on her wish.

Homura: "You had a life ahead of you. A future and dreams that you want to accomplish. Yet you throw it all away just to make a wish to save someone. How pitiable…"

Miko: "But it's not pitiable! I have my reason!"

Another hit from Homura's shield to Miko's face as the glow appeared and disappeared in a second.

Homura: "Then why? Why would you throw everything away just to make a contract with Kyubey? What compelled you in making a risk far greater then the many times you went out in the middle of a battlefield without a single care?!"

Miko was very quiet about it as she felt like she didn't want to answer. This pissed Homura a lot and ordered her again with another slap with her shield.

Homura: "Answer me!"

Miko still remained quiet and the teacher could see a tear coming down her cheek, followed by another low glow that flashed by. Homura stood there and was disgusted by Miko's silence.

Homura: "Figures… If you are not committed to being one of us, then you are just as weak as your soul."

She tightened her sword and raised it high, just to finish this little fight/lesson. Jack and Raf saw this going down and fear for Miko's life. So much so that Darby screamed out to Homura to stop.

Jack Darby: "Homura! Stop!"

But she didn't listen as she brought her sword down to deliver the crushing blow. Jack turned away and hopes that it wouldn't end so tragically. But then, there was absolute silence as the Darby wondered what happened. He turned to see Raf with his eyes wide and mouth agape while Arcee remained cool and collective, while in a bit of a shock. Jack wondered why they are acting like that until he looked down to see if Homura didn't do anything to drastic. But that was when his eyes were wide and he too was in awe of what he saw. But the one that was shocked the most was Homura, as she brought her sword down, but didn't connect. Instead, it was grabbed by Miko with one hand and blood was trickling down her glove. She was breathing heavily with tears coming down her cheeks, as she gave Homura the answer that she wanted.

Miko: "Do you want to know why I became a Magical Girl…? Why I made that wish to save Bulkhead…? I made that contract because…"

That's when she immediately looks up to Homura, but her eyes were glowing a dark green hue instead of her usual hazel color.

Miko: "It's because I didn't want to loose the only friend I ever had!"

Homura was taken back from that when she gave her the answer she wasn't expecting. Immediately, images of her and Madoka flashed in her mind as she too had an only friend too before she made her wish. She was easily caught off guard as Miko delivered a swift punch to her stomach and the force of the punch pushed her far away from the battle, letting go of her sword in the process. She immediately landed to the ground and rolled around for a couple of seconds before making a complete stop. She struggled to get up and coughed up blood from an impact like that.

Homura: "How…? How could she rebound that fast? I never thought that the punch could be that heavy. Could it be a new ability that I wasn't aware of?"

She started to stand, hoping to fight back, but as she looked up, she saw Miko coming down from the sky with her axe guitar in hand and over her head. She saw this and was shocked by that quick recovery.

Homura: "Such speed!"

She soon realized that she was in the line of fire and immediately jumped back and away while Miko missed her. The hit on the guitar caused cracks being formed and caused a meteor like impact in the aftermath. Homura landed gracefully on the ground and was shocked that she was getting good unlike the first bout. Her student quickly started to get her guitar strap over her head and was in position, giving her a bit of a story.

Miko: "You don't know anything about me! You don't know what I had to go through!"

Switching to her machine gun mode on the knob, she made one strum and fired a magical projectile right towards her. Homura quickly used her time ability as one snap vanished out of the blue. That only lasted a second when she appeared on the left side and the projectile miss her completely. She turned to see the projectile fly past her and looked back to her student that was spilling her heart out.

Miko: "Back home, back at Tokyo, I had a perfect life! Two loving parents!"

She took aim and strummed again to fire another shot, only for Homura to teleport from there to another location, letting her miss the shot.

Miko: "Two precious cats, Chi Chi and Ding Dong!"

She then fired another shot and Homura avoid it.

Miko: "The best schools!"

Then another shot.

Miko: "Taking private lessons!"

And another.

Miko: "But that perfect life is also the most boring of my life!"

Knowing that firing won't do, she decided to go on the offensive and charged in with her guitar. Homura got to the defensive and used her shield to block, giving that she lost her sword from the first strike. Miko brought her guitar down on the axe end and sparks started to fly, as she continued on with her life story.

Miko: "My father wanted me to follow in his footsteps! My mom wanted me to be a proper woman! But I didn't want do that! I didn't want any of it! I wanted to follow my own path!"

She soon let go and started to strike again. She struck and Homura block that off as well, backing up from the strikes.

"I started listening to metal!"

She soon let go and struck Homura again.

"Took guitar lessons!"

And another one.

"Dressed more rebellious!"

And another one.

"I wanted to be more of a rockstar then what mom and dad want me to do!"

She soon decided to take an opening and ducked down to deliver a quick sweep to her legs, knocking Homura down. She then raised the guitar high enough to deliver a crushing blow. The teacher knew that she meant business and decided to get as aggressive as her. Getting her hand into her shield, she took out an UZI and aimed it right the girl. Miko saw this and switched to her defensive mode on the guitar, strumming heavily to form a barrier around her. Homura quickly fired as the bullets hit the shield, but didn't penetrate it. Miko kept on strumming while continuing her story.

Miko: "My family though, didn't like what I'm doing and thought that I was betraying their wishes! Not only that, but ever student in school distance themselves from me, thinking I'm nothing but trouble! I was a complete outcast to everyone!"

Then with one huge strum, she made a dome bigger pushing Homura away from her. Setting the guitar to hovercraft mode. She dropped it and jumped on it to fly away. The teacher shook off the attack and looked up to see her flying to the sky. She was curious on what she was planning and didn't want to take any chances. Getting reloading a fresh clip out of her shield, she fired away as a stream of bullets was flying towards her. Miko swiftly avoided them as she kept going with her story.

Miko: "I thought taking this transfer program in school would change my life! That I would have everything I wanted! And while the damn brochure lied to me, I was going to give up! But I met the Autobots and they have given me the life that I wanted! And Bulkhead? He was the only friend that understood me, that share my personal taste! I had an actual friend!"

By the time she was high enough, she jumped off and grabbed the neck of her axe guitar to fall downward. Looking at the knob, she decided to turn it to the ultimate she spotted and decided to finish it all off. The ground soon started to shake as Homura looked down to see the cracks beginning appear on the surface. She soon jumped back as the floor broke apart and something started to rise from it. Looking on, she was shocked that there were huge amp speakers that were rising from the ground followed by metal pillars with lights attached to it. Miko immediately did a flip mid air before landing gracefully on what appears to be a stage for musicians. Getting into a rockstar pose, the lights all shined on her as she yelled the one thing that came to mind.

Miko: "FINAL ENCORE!"

With one huge strum of the guitar, the speakers blasted a wave of sound and it spread far and wide. Homura had little time to escape as she was pushed away from the attack and had her back on the ground, skidding to a complete stop. She groaned a little bit and didn't know how to escape from this situation. She soon opened her eyes and saw Miko jumping off the stage as it disappeared in magical energy. Landing right in front of her, she was finishing with her story.

Miko: "I thought I had a friend that gets me… That Bulk and I would be inseparable."

The teacher got her shield up and activate it to make a quick escape. But just as the gears begins to turn, Miko immediately swung her guitar and hit the shield, causing it to fly out of her arm and away from her. Homura looked to the shield flying away and landing on the ground. She soon looked back, she saw Miko with her guitar raised up high with the blade end at Homura's body.

Miko: "But, when he was hurt… When he was hurt…!"

Homura realized the mistake she gravely made and closed her eyes, knowing that she lived a long enough life. That is when Miko dropped her axe guitar to her to deliver the finishing blow. But as soon as the dropped it down, Homura didn't feel any pain. Slowly opening her eyes, she could see that she wasn't impaled at all. Instead, the axe guitar was next to her with the blade end on the dirt. She soon peered back and saw Miko still holding it with tears streaming down her face, ending her story.

Miko: "I was… I was afraid… Afraid of loosing the only friend that I know. Afraid of being alone again. Afraid that I will never be with him. That is why I made my wish, so I don't want to be lonely again and that I would protect him, the way he protected me. That's all I ever wanted. All I've ever wanted…"

She then let go of her weapon and got on her knees, silently sobbing to herself. Arcee soon joins the two with Jack and Raf on her shoulders, witnessing the entire fight from start to finish. Homura though heard every word of it and finally knew why she was foolish in making such a wish.

Homura: "You didn't want to be lonely. You're just like me…"

She soon got up and dusted herself off from the fight and approaches her. That is when she bent to her knees and gave her an embracing hug to comfort her. Miko felt that and was completely in awe by her reaction as she told her student her life story.

Homura: "I was like you before. I was alone in this world. Fresh out of the hospital and coming to school, I was never anything special. But there was one person who became my friend. Madoka Kaname. She saw me as one that would burn with passion. It is a shame that we only knew each other for a short time, considering that she was gone from me. But I know that she's always with me to this day."

She soon brushed the side of her hair, feeling the red ribbon that use to belong to her friend.

Homura: "You think that you are the only one who is alone in this world. But you are not alone. You have friends who are around you and will always be with you, no matter what the risk. And you even have me that had gone through what you're going through. And no matter what happens, all the things that you will face, we will always be with you. I will always be with you."

Miko looked up with her teary face and quivering her lips. That's when Miko got up and hugged her back, crying her eyes out until her face was completely dry. Arcee managed to bring Jack and Raf down from her as they approached their friend with the Darby placing his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Homura: "Shh… It's okay… You have completed your training. You are now officially a Magical Girl."

The group stood there while the sun was setting on the horizon and darkening the sky. While the abandoned campsite looked liked it was ground zero, it was obvious that Miko has earned the right to be a Magical Girl.

* * *

 **So that will end chapter twelve. Now as far as Miko's magical girl state, she would be a rock star with magical powers and her weapon would be an axe guitar combination with a special ability. You already read that the ability is a damage increase as the more she gets hit; the more her powers increase on her body and weapon. Think of her as Yang from RWBY without getting angry over her hair. I got to admit, giving a clear description of her attire and weapons was a blast and I'm hoping someone reading this would do a drawing of Magical Girl Miko on DeviantArt. If anyone's interested, let me know. Anyways, on the next chapter, it will take place in the Transformers Prime episode, _'Recruit'_ , only this time it would be three recruits instead of one. You will know what I'm talking about on the next chapter. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	13. New Recruits

**Okay… Some serious news to share with all of you that will affect the Fanfiction community. I don't know if you heard the news, but on soon, or at the time of writing this news, that the ISP and FCC led by Ajit Pai, who used to have been a former lawyer for Verizon, will end Net Neutrality and give power to the people in charge of the companies such as Verizon, Comcast, and AT &T. Now some of you might ask what is Net Neutrality and how will it affect you. Well allow me explain.**

 **See, Net Neutrality was set up to let everyone into the Internet and look at whatever we want without any big companies looking into your life and you don't have to worry about paying for anything. Basically, we are living in a free Internet. But the FCC and ISP don't like it because they fear that the free Internet won't make a profit. This is the reason why they wanted to end Net Neutrality, because by giving power to the big companies, it can help them make money. While it is good for them, it won't be for the billions and billions of people like you and me who uses the Internet every day, as we will suffer for what many people believe as a Network dictatorship.**

 **See, when Net Neutrality ends, the big companies will make everyone pay up a certain amount of money for using their services. However, small businesses and people making an impact won't possess the money necessary to keep their sites a float. And if that happens, the companies will have no choice but to slow down connections to sites that won't pay or worse, terminate them completely. This will include Fanfiction as it is a free website and no one pays for their membership to update their stories, me included. What's even worse is that popular sites such as Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, Bloggers, and many others will be blocked once Net Neutrality ends and in order to get into these sites, you have to pay a small amount of money, like say $5 - $10 tops, just to gain access to them. This would lead to people wasting money on sites when they should be free like it has always been. Included in this are streaming services like Netflix, Hulu, and maybe Cruchyroll and WWE Network in the near future. Guess the reason behind this monopoly is to bring people back to cable TV and buy the movie packages for more people watching that then on the streaming sties. Yet it is a problem because entertainment needs to evolve and must rely on the streaming services and this would be a step back if the FCC and ISP ends Net Neutrality.**

 **Long story short, Net Neutrality is what's keeping the Internet tight and gave us the freedom to watch whatever we want. But with the FCC and ISP trying to remove it just to please the companies behind the internet connections, not only will websites of small businesses suffer, but everyone will be force to pay a small amount of money on a monthly or (God help us) daily bases to just look at popular websites. We need to stop Pai and his executives from ending Net Neutrality and make it free for everyone. If any of you wants to save the Internet, speak to your senators, Internet providers, and even the President himself to tell them your concerns with this controversy. Or go to savetheinternet . com to protest over this sick act. I don't think you can speak to Pai since he's determined in ending Net Neutrality. Still, we must save the Internet and keep websites and streaming services free, because if Net Neutrality ends; it will be the end of the Internet as we know it.**

 **Looking to the last chapter, still going strong. I currently have three reviews and over 350 hits. It's quite an achievement if I do say to myself. Heck, most of my readers love Miko as a Magical Girl. One reader says that a flying Magical Girl is a rare find. Another reader says that he likes the dynamic between Miko and Homura as well. So I believe that I have made a positive out of this story. Here's hoping that I would continue on with this.**

 **On this chapter of Madoka Prime, the team gets three new Autobots into the team with Homura and Jack being their tour guides. But can these three be trusted? Let's take a read to see.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **As I stated before, this chapter will take place in the Transformers Prime episode, _'New Recruit'_ , but there's a twist. See as you all know, Smokescreen was in that episode and was the only new Autobot we would get before Ultra Magnus. Well, I thought that having Smokescreen on the team was good, and he's still going to be in this story mind you, I thought adding two more recruits would be far better. This will also have future planning's in the story when Mami and Kyoko are involved as well. As for who the two new recruits are going to be, well… For those of you who watched 2015's Robots in Disguise, you're in for a real treat.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Madoka Magica**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: New Recruits

A few days later, things have been awfully quiet in the Autobot base as the team was doing their usual things. Optimus was at the main console continuing to decipher the Iacon database for more relics. Arcee and Bubblebee were taking a break after training and discussing about tactics. Ratchet was checking the medical logs to update on Bulkhead's condition, which was improving far better then expected. And for Jack, Homura, and Raf, they were looking at Raf's laptop, checking alien conspiracies websites of any possible Autobot sightings. They were able to find one in the form of Bumblebee as Raf decided to make a quick edit with his hacking ability.

Raf: "Removing Bumblebee, and replacing him with…"

After a bit of editing, Raf replaced the picture of Bee with what appears to be a loop gif of a tap dancing monkey. Jack looked to this and was pleased with what he did.

Jack Darby: "The Tap Dancing Monkey strikes again."

The two gave each other high fives as Homura looked on and was confused.

Homura: "So you keep on removing photographic evidence of Autobots and replace them with mindless gifs…? Seems a tad bit redundant, if you ask me."

Jack turned to her and explained why they were doing it.

Jack Darby: "There were some rare occasion that the Autbots identity got exposed by the public by the few individuals with a camera phone. Cause of it, we have to make sure to cover it up before anyone would see the existence of the Autobots. Besides, it is pretty funny on how we troll the conspiracy watchers when they see something like this."

He gave a chuckle as he could imagine how many people that duped. Ratchet though didn't like that response and explained about it.

Ratchet: "Bumblebee sightings on the world wide web are no laughing matter. Any small amount of exposure of our existence will jeopardize everything."

Bee heard of this and explained that it wasn't his fault.

Bumblebee: _**(Hey! Don't blame me! I was trying to be discrete as best as possible. How was I supposed to know someone was close by?)**_

Arcee heard this and shrugged her shoulders and answered in a joke.

Arcee: "I don't know, Bee. Guess the camera likes you so much."

Pretty soon, the group laughed it up, as Ratchet was a little annoyed by their jokes. He soon got back to work and checked on Bulk's status. Speaking of which, Bulkhead was still recovering from the Tox-En exposure and was doing remarkably well. So far, he can stand, let alone walk. But he was slowly limping and isn't ready to go into the field just yet. So he was still recovering with Miko helping him out. One of the many things that she's helping him with is aerobics as they laid to the slide to do ten leg splits.

Miko: "Seven… Eight… Nine…"

They were about to reach ten as Bulk was trying all his might. But he couldn't take the strain as he dropped his leg with a thud and was panting heavily.

Bulkhead: "Why can't I just drive from now on?"

Ratch turned to him and answered with a really good explanation.

Ratchet: "Because your legs will atrophy if you choose not to use them?"

Bulk heard that and sighed in complete defeat while Miko started the exercise routine again.

Miko: "One… Two… Three…"

During the routine, Homura looked down to see Miko helping her friend out and couldn't help but to smile. It has been a few days since she started to train Miko in her Magical Girl status and they started to gel between the two. Day by day, they kept on training out at the abandoned campsite and Miko was improving so much. So much so, that she can take her out tonight to do a little Wraith hunting. Could be a bit extreme, but she seemed ready to fight.

During those days of training, she discovered something that could be useful. On the first day of training, she noticed that mysterious dark green glow that surrounded Miko's body for brief moments. After another day of training, the two discovered Miko's new ability is to have her powers increase every time she gets hit. The more times she gets hit, the more her powers increase dramatically. It could be useful when she is in a pinch, but can also darken her soul gem by quite a margin. It's a good thing that she had plenty of Grief Pellets to go around, otherwise, it would get complicated. Yet, they need to get more for Miko herself so that Homura won't waste her own. As day after day of training, none of Autobots never suspect anything. All that they know is that the kids can get some fresh air and they believe it. Only Arcee knows of it because of the accidental reveal during Homura's first encounter with the Decepticons and she's keeping it on the DL from the rest of her team. As far as that was concern, Homura's magical girl secret was still kept under wraps.

There was one other ability that the girls can do that no one notice at all. See, before anyone became a magical girl Kyubey can use his abilities to help the girls telepathically communicate with each other just so they can speak in their own minds. But when they become Magical Girls, they can speak in their minds without Kyubey with them. And in Homura's and Miko's case, it was very helpful for them. The teacher looked down to her student trying to help with Bulk's recovery and could tell that she was getting a little annoyed by her friend's protests. So she speaks to her about it in her mind.

Homura: _"I take it Bulkhead doesn't like to aerobics, huh?"_

Miko heard this in her head and peeked up to Homura responding in her mind.

Miko: _"Really? What gave that away?"_

Homura smirked and answered back.

Homura: _"Just a thought…"_

Miko sighed mentally and explained about it.

Miko: _"It's not really that easy… I'm glad that I saved Bulkhead when making a contract with Kyubey, but I thought that included magically removing the Tox-En from his body as well. Guess I should've been more specific in my wish."_

Homura rolled her eyes around and told her it's all right.

Homura: _"Don't be at fault on that end, Miko Nakadai. Most girls blindly make wishes to Incubators when they don't give specific details. Heck, I for one sort of made a wish to him without giving specifics, or knowing the consequences. But you don't have to be upset about one slip up. You wished to save Bulkhead's life and it came true. Just be happy about that."_

Miko heard her and decided to leave it at that. Sure, she wasn't specific enough and saving Bulkhead didn't include curing him of his long Tox-En exposure. But she's still happy about rescuing him from a near death experience. So she smiled and responded mentally.

Miko: _"Yeah… I guess you're right…"_

So, far the day is going on like any other day in the base. But while looking through pictures of any more Autobot sightings, Jack spotted something and pointed to it.

Jack Darby: "Wait. What's that?"

Raf heard him and looked to see what he was pointing at. Looking at the picture, it appeared to be a meteor falling into Earth's orbit with the title, 'Meteor Mystery' on the top left corner. When he clicked and enhanced the image, he didn't see a meteor coming down from the sky, but instead…

Raf: "A Cybertronian ship?"

That got everyone's attention as they stopped what they're doing and turned to the hacker hearing that shocking news. Even Ratchet was surprised by this development and asked if it was true.

Ratchet: "Here in Earth's atmosphere?"

Raf quickly typed a few keys and transferred the photo on the big screen. The team gathered around the monitor as they looked at the zoomed in picture that was a bit blurry.

Arcee: "Autobot or Decepticon?"

Ratch took a closer look at the image and couldn't tell.

Ratchet: "Impossible to tell, given image resolution."

Optimus though decided to take a risk and investigate the mysterious ship.

Optimus Prime: "In any event, this merits investigation."

Arcee though wasn't sure of that strategy.

Arcee: "Could be a trap, and we're down one bot. Should we reach out to Wheeljack?"

Bulk just heard that remind them that he's there.

Bulkhead: "I can hear you!"

Ratchet though didn't like the idea of having Wheeljack tagging along, especially after his adventures with him.

Ratchet: "I don't care if Bulkhead isn't combat-ready. After that revenge stunt he pulled with Miko, Wheeljack can stay rouge."

Miko heard this and turned away, gritting her teeth at the say he said it. Homura saw this mentally calmed her down.

Homura: _"Easy there, Miko. Do not show anger unless absolutely necessary. That is a share of weakness and grief."_

Miko soon took a breather and listened to her well. Optimus hearing Ratchet's point and decided to continue with the investigation.

Optimus Prime: "Regardless of any situation, an Autobot may be in distress and in need of rescue."

Raf started to type down access to see where the photo was taken and was about to pinpoint the ships trajectory.

Raf: "Judging on where the photo is taken, the ship must've crashed into the forest in Wyoming, far from any civilians."

Optimus nodded and turned to the medic for aid.

Optimus Prime: "Ratchet, bring your medical kit. If an Autobot is injured, we need to make sure that he would be functional."

Ratchet heard him and nodded, heading to the medical ward for the portable kit. The Prime soon turned to the kids and told Raf to be in charged of transport.

Optimus Prime: "Rafael, you man the ground bridge. I'll contact you when we finish our investigation and hopefully rescue any Autobot we found."

Raf nodded as he took command of the ground bridge. Typing into the coordinates of crash site, the lever on the bridge controls was pulled automatically and the bridge opened up for them. Once Ratchet came back with his medical kit, Optimus gave them the order to move out.

Optimus Prime: "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

They all ran into the bridge, jumping to transform and drive there. As soon as they left and the bridge closed, Bulkhead remained in the base feeling bummed.

Bulkhead: "Great… The team is off on a mission and I have to remain here due to my injury. Just my day…"

Miko heard him and turned to tell him that it was all right.

Miko: "Don't be a downer, Bulk. This is only a temporary thing. Once we get those legs back into shape, you'll be back on the team before you know it."

Bulk though still didn't like the idea of being benched and decided to call it a day.

Bulkhead: "Whatever you say… I'm going back to my quarters to retire for today. Let me know if something interesting happens."

He slowly got up and limped away to his room to get some rest. Miko watched him leave and could tell that he was still bummed. She decided to go after him to get him off this negativity of his. But Homura stopped her and told her to leave him alone.

Homura: _"Let him be, Miko. It's best that he needs time for himself."_

Miko looked up to the second floor and didn't like what she said.

Miko: _"Seriously, Homura? You want me to ditch Bulk after what I've been trying to do. He needs my support and help him of his recovery. Do you ever try to help someone out, let alone support them?"_

Homura turned away and remembered trying to make sure that Madoka didn't went down the path of a magical girl, but failed many times.

Homura: _"I had… Didn't go well for me. Sometimes, it is best that they take care of their problems themselves and not have others try to interfere. It is something you need to learn as both a human being and a Magical Girl. Trust me…"_

Miko heard that and could understand where she's going with it. But giving her facial expression, all she could guess is that something bad has happened to her in the past. She wishes she knew what she went through, but perhaps that would be for another time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest in Wyoming, everything was quiet as there was no sign of life with the exception of the animals frolicking about. But then, a blue and green portal opened up and Team Prime, with the exception of Bulkhead, came out in search of the crashed Cybertronian ship that was discovered. Transforming, they armed their weapons incase of a Con ambush while Ratchet carried his medical kit in one servo while holding the scanner to find the ship. Skimming the area, he picked up a strong signal not far from them.

Ratchet: "I'm picking up a high level of energon not far from our position. Could be the ship we're looking far that is leaking energon. This way."

He quickly turned to the right and headed down to where the ship was while the team followed him, with both Arcee and Bumblebee arming their weapons incase a trap was nearby. It took them five minutes of trudging through trees and rocks until they noticed what looked like downed trees and smoke. No doubt it was the ship they were looking for. After a bit more walking they soon stopped and saw what looked like a small transport carrier that was meant to carry a small group. It looked badly damaged, as there was sut from the impact and a pool of energon in the scraping crater.

Ratchet: "That must be it."

Arcee soon took the lead as she walked through the energon puddle to investigate the ship. Looking around, she noticed the back end of the ship was opened, as in someone must've escaped. But then, she spotted a symbol that was covered in sut. Wiping it off, she was shocked to discover that this ship had a Decepticon insignia on the side. The rest of the team approached her as Optimus saw the insignia as well.

Optimus Prime: "It is of Decepticon origin."

Cee soon looked to the opening and knew what happened.

Arcee: "And the Cons inside must've made an escape before we came."

Knowing this, they were about to contact base to return. But just before they could even leave, blaster shots came out of nowhere and caught the team by surprise. Turning to the direction of the shots, they could see a huge squad of Vehicons firing their blasters at them.

Optimus Prime: "Ambush!"

The team fired back while backing away to find cover. Soon enough, a squadron of Insecticons joined in to bombard them from the sky. Once they got into covering fire, Arcee was a bit conflicted of that many.

Arcee: "All those Cons came out of one small ship?"

Ratchet soon made a deduction of her statement while deploying his blade.

Ratchet: "The humans refer to the phenomenon as a clown car."

Bee heard this and didn't think that was hilarious.

Bumblebee: _**(Well, if this is the Cons sick idea of a joke, I'm so not laughing!)**_

The Prime decided to calm the group down and told them to fight back.

Optimus Prime: "Autobots! Stand your ground! We must take them out now before they could get the upper hand!"

To that, they kept on firing in order to clear the area before retreating. The Insecticons started to dive down as one of them hit the crater with its horn and went rolling mid transformation, in its monstrous from, it struck on Optimus but the leader did not take it too kindly. He blocked the attack and deflected the strike, giving him an opening to cut the chest area with his blade. The bug didn't take it too kindly and was going to retaliate. But not before Optimus used his blaster to blow him away. He soon charged right in to the group while lifting his arm up to deflect the shots approaching him.

Another Insecticon then went into ramming speed to the rest and speared the medic that was in the open, letting his back collide to the wall. Transforming, the beast screamed in victory as it raised its pincers to pierce his metal armor. Cee saw this and immediately reacted by jumping into danger and used her blades to cut the pincers off of it before it could strike. The Con felt that and turned to the femme landing to get its revenge. It grabbed her in a quick second and lifted her up to tear her in half. She immediately broke herself free by kicking it in the face and launching herself out of the predicament. Landing back down, she armed her blaster and fired away, with Bumblebee joining her. The two hit the Con squarely in the chest and it fell down completely limped. But that was the least of their worries as there were more of them they were up against. The group joined together as they were trying to hold them back, but were pretty much overwhelmed. Bee could see it all go down and didn't like the odds.

Bumblebee: _**(There's too many of them! We can't hold them for much longer! Would've gone far smoother if we had Bulkhead with us.)**_

The two-wheeler could hear that and told him that it was impossible.

Arcee: "Well, he's not here at this moment. We have to make what's due! We'll just need to stall them long enough until we have a plan."

Just as she said it, the two would hear the sound of engines coming close by. Looking back, they saw what looked like three Cybertronian vehicles through the trees. The reason why they were Cybertronian in nature is because they have hovercraft mechanisms keeping them floating instead of tires that every Earth vehicle has. The three drifted to a clearing and sped right in a line, giving Bee and Cee a clear view of what they are. The one on the left looked like a futuristic pick up truck with a white and blue paint job and a blue strip on the middle of the hood and roof. The one on the right is a red hot rod like Cybertronian vehicle with two spikes at the end of the trunk. And the one in the middle is Cybertronian sports car with a silver and blue paint job and a flap at the end for aerodynamics. The two saw this and immediately thought there were more Cons flanking them, so they quickly aimed their weapons and the femme warned everyone.

Arcee: "Incoming!"

Just before they could even fire, the vehicle in the middle told the two to watch out.

"Down in front!"

The three vehicles sped past the team, not realizing who they are, and jumped off the rocky path that acts as a ramp. They soon launched themselves in the air as the Cons saw them and focused their attention to them. They miss then the three were in the air as they rocketed down and transformed, having the one in the middle landing on top of the Vehicon and shooting them squarely in the chest. They soon stood there as the team got a good look at the three. The pick up on the left is a femme with a little bulk like armor on her legs, arms, and chest with a part of her hovercraft wheels acting as her shoulder blades and the front doors acting as winglets. The hot rod on the right was a thin red mech with the same hovercraft wheels acting as his shoulder blades, four sets of prods down both his arms, and a helm that looked like a spiky look that goes forwards. And the sports car in the middle is a medium build mech with headlights on his chest plate and door like winglets. The three got low as they were being bombarded by blaster fire while the Cybertronian in the middle gave the orders to the other two.

"You, take the Cons on the left! You take the ones on the right! I'll get the ones in the middle."

The two heard him and followed his orders.

"Roger that!"

"Already on it!"

The three soon split up and strike the Cons with what they got. The Cybertronian in the middle rolled forward and fired his blaster and took out one Con. He soon going through the dodging technique to avoid the rest of the blaster fire while firing back, taking out a few more in the process.

The femme made a dash and approached a group of Cons that were at the left side and jumped on a broken log to jump off it, delivering a torpedo kick at the Vehicon's head and knocking him down. The rest of the Cons disarm their weapons and charged in for a close combat assault. The femme saw this and her arms opened up, deploying what looked like a set of metal tonfas while getting into a stance. With quick succession, she did some quick moves due to her bulky armor and whacked each Con down by targeting certain parts of them body, whether it be the sides, the chest plate, or the head, while blocking their attacks.

As for the thin red mech, he got his mouth guard on and headed straight towards a small group of Cons on his end. They quickly fired their blasters at him, but he avoids them with complete ease. Then bending his legs in position, he jumped up high in the air and got to his back to deploy his sword, blocking most of the shots with his blade. Coming back down, he got one quick slice to the first Cons blaster arm with a clean cut. He soon landed behind him and delivered a back roundhouse kick to the one arm Vehicon in the helm, knocking him down completely. Turning around, he blocked more blaster shots with his sword and then charged in to cut the rest of them to shreds. The three Cybertronians were giving it their own. Meanwhile, the team watched on in shock and awe, as they didn't realized that they were on their side. Even Arcee looked to them and was completely conflicted on those three.

Arcee: "Friendlies?"

Bee starred at them too and responded back.

Bumblebee: _**(Well, they're not attacking us. So that's a good sign.)**_

The group continued to watch as the three bots were doing their best in disposing the Cons. The femme continued to bring down the Cons around her with her tonfas weakening them. She soon got down to the ground and did a quick spin to knock them all off by a leg sweep and they were completely down. They were all in a daze while she stood there in victorious fashion. She soon ducked down from more blaster shots as she retracted her tonfas and taking our a pistol on her side to fire at them, moving around to prevent from getting shot.

The red mech was cutting off limbs and legs and took the Cons down easily and thought it was too easy. Unfortunately, an Insecticon flew down and transformed, ready to strike. The mech saw this and rolled back to avoid the attack as it landed and missed the strike. It soon shrieked out loud as it got its pincers out to penetrate. The mech saw this and got his sword out with a look of determination on his face. With the Insecticon charging, it used its claws and pincers to maw him. The mech blocked each strike with quick succession and looking for an opening. He managed to get one as he ducked down and trust his sword to the lower abdomen, weakening it. The Con staggered back and couldn't believe that he got it easily. But it doesn't give up as it charged again to strike once more. Now the mech was prepared for his opposition as he too charged in and got his sword low to the ground. As the two got close to each other, the mech swung his sword upwards and made a quick cut. In a matter of moments, the Insecticon didn't feel anything, as its head was decapitated and flying in the air. Its headless body started to get wobbly and fell to the ground as its head landed on top of it. The mech smiled behind his mouth guard and was pleased with his actions. But then, more blaster shots came out of the blue and he had to back away and used his sword to deflect each shot.

To the bot in the middle, he was having a field day as he was avoiding the shooting the Cons that were in front of him. Just then, another Insecticon came in from the sky and speared the bot. He immediately recovered by doing a flip handstand before jumping back up to fire at it. The armor on the bug deflected the shots, but one of them made contact with the pool of energon and immediately caught fire, heading straight to the down vessel. The Bot saw this and realized that it was bad as Optimus decided to make their leave as quickly as possible.

Optimus Prime: "Fall back!"

The team soon turned around and ran away from the fire as the bot told the other two to do the same.

"You heard him, guys! Let's get out of here!"

The two turned to him after they knocked down two more Cons and saw the blue flames approaching the ship. Almost immediately, they turned and ran after their comrade who was running as well. Around the time, the flames started to touch the ship and were about to ignite. The team and the three new bots managed to get to safety as they hid behind the rocky wall seconds before the ship blew up in flames and engulfed the area. When the smoked started to clear, all that was left were smoldering dead Cons and trees and grass in blue flames. The team looked out and saw the aftermath of the explosion. But the three bots climbed up and took a look around of what just happened. They looked so confident that they managed to put the breaks on them. So much so that in fact, that the middle of the group was celebrating over it.

"Whoo! Two hot for you, Cons?!"

The red mech smirked at what just happened while the bulky femme just has a scourge on her face. The rest of the team approached behind them and were still skeptic about these three. Even Ratchet turned to the scout and asked if he's related to them, giving they are around the same age as him.

Ratchet: "Friends of yours?"

Bumblebee turned to him and protested about it.

Bumblebee: _**(Don't look at me. I don't know about any of those bots.)**_

Arcee soon approached him and agreed with Bee.

Arcee: "Never seen them before either."

The silver and blue bot jumped off the rock and landed between the other two bots. He soon turned to the red mech and the two gave a clap grip for a job well done.

"That was so dope, Smoke. Torching that energon leak caught the Cons by surprise. Didn't even see it coming!"

The bot smirked to his comrade and was cocky over it.

"I know, right? That was a pretty good plan."

The bulky armored femme approached the two and complained about it.

"Pretty good plan? It was a random shot that almost fried us to a crisp. Not to mention blowing up our ship. The damage and/or destruction of any Cybertronian vehicle is a violation of article 15, subsection 64 of the Autobot Police Department jurisdiction."

The two looked to her, as she was being serious with her work. The bot just smirk to her and told her that it worked out well.

"Worked out, didn't it?"

The femme rolled her optics and gave a deep sigh. The team looked at the three and could tell that they were arguing over this action. Optimus though, decided to break it up and thanked them for the assist, approaching them with a cool demeanor.

Optimus Prime: "Thank you, fellow Autobots. Your… valor is to be commended."

The three heard him and turned to see the leader. It was when they got startled and had their eyes wide as they could see the very bot they never expect to see.

"I… I don't believe it! Y- You're Optimus Prime!"

The silver and blue bot turned to his comrades and told them what he saw.

"Guys! He's Optimus Prime!"

The other two stood there transfixed on Prime as the red mech knew this already.

"We already know, Smoke. Wasn't really expecting to meet him, though…"

The femme's expression changed from shock to excitement, as she couldn't believe who she saw.

"Optimus Prime…? You mean THE Optimus Prime?! Leader of the Autobots, Last of the Primes destined to stop Megatron, and role model to all young Cybertronians? Oh, this is so awesome! I just wish my friends back at the academy would see me now!"

The rest of the team witnessed their reaction as Arcee joked about it.

Arcee: "Great… Just what Optimus needs, a fan club."

Bee chuckled in his beeps and found that to be hilarious. Ratchet though sighed and didn't like that joke.

Ratchet: "Yes, yes… Very funny…"

Optimus though remained cool and decided to move on with the introductions.

Optimus Prime: "It is nice to know that you all know who I am, to that I'm grateful. This is the rest of my team. My field medic, Ratchet, my scout, Bumblebee, and my lieutenant, Arcee. What are your names?"

The three started to introduce themselves as the femme started with a quick stand at attention.

"Cadet Strongarm! Top graduate at the Autobot Police Academy and with the highest of honors. Reporting for duty, sir!"

Then the red mech did his introductions.

"The name is Sideswipe. I'm sort of a rebel without a cause, but I'm ready to serve."

And finally the silver and blue mech saluted the leader and gave out his name.

"And I'm Smokescreen, sir!"

The leader heard their names and welcome them to the team.

Optimus Prime: "Welcome to Earth, Smokescreen, Sideswipe, and Strongarm."

He soon offered a handshake, to which Smokescreen took it.

Smokescreen: "It's an honor to be here – especially with you."

Once the handshake is done, the rest of the team was a little weary about them.

Ratchet: "Now what? It's not like we can just bring them back to base."

Arcee: "There are now three of them and it wouldn't be the first time an ally turned out to be a Decepticon spy."

Bumblebee: _**(And even if they help took out the Cons, it does seem coincidental that they arrive after the ambush.)**_

Optimus peeked to them and knew that they have some good points. The last time a new Autobot arrived at the scene, Makeshift disguised himself as Wheeljack and almost revealed the location of the base and led the Con strike force to attack them unexpectedly. What is the chance that the same thing will happen twice? So he needs to find a way in knowing that they can be trusted. But who to start with? Strongarm looked very confident in her duties, almost too confident. And Sideswipe seems to be more laid back would be a bit difficult in registering what he can do. But looking to Smokescreen, he spotted something on his armored shoulders. It looks like an Autobot emblem, but there is a pair of three red upper diagonal lines on the side, marking as special elite group back on Cybertron. He pointed to it and told Smoke about it.

Optimus Prime: "I see that you received your training from Cybertron's Elite Guard."

He looked to his own emblems on his shoulders and responded by that observation.

Smokescreen: "True enough – though it wasn't much more than a boot camp by the time I joined. I never even got a proper graduation ceremony. Just past the test and that's it."

Strongarm then joined in on the conversation as she had that problem too.

Strongarm: "I could agree with you. Cybertronian Police Academy was going through the same thing as well. I was that close to finals and I study hard to get to where I was. That is of course it was attacked before I arrived…"

Sideswipe rolled his optics around and was annoyed by it.

Sideswipe: "You two and your studies. I don't understand it. Me, I usually lay back and roll with it. Too bad I won't be able to do my stuff, giving the high security around here."

Arcee heard this and reminded them of what was happening on Cybertron in the past.

Arcee: "There was a war going on. I don't think anyone cares about graduation or playing games."

Smoke turned to the femme and told her that he just wanted to help.

Smokescreen: "Hey, all I ever wanted was to be a soldier, serving the Autobot cause. Same goes with Strongarm, she wanted to serve and protect Cybertron as well. Too bad what I got was security detail at Iacon."

Now the group was getting wary, as that was the same place Optimus was at before he was a Prime.

Ratchet: "The Hall of Records of all places? Optimus, do you not find this highly suspicious?"

The medic looked to him wanting to see if there is something not right about all of this. So he continued with the questioning.

Optimus Prime: "Smokescreen, what was your assignment inside the Hall?"

That's when Smoke answered straightly.

Smokescreen: "Guarding Alpha Trion during what turned out to be the final days of the war. Just around the same time Strongarm would about to have her finals and Sideswipe doing whatever he was doing."

The Prime raised an optic ridge and was curious about that.

Optimus Prime: "You served under the master archivist?"

Smoke shrugged it off and explained about it.

Smokescreen: "Eh, I wasn't thrilled at first – watching the back of an old bot instead of kicking Con tailpipe."

He pounded his fists after explaining his grief. Course there was an eerie silence as every Con looked to him strangely, since every Bot knows of Alpha Trion, a respected Autobot that is one of the legendary Thirteen Primes and took Optimus under his wing. Smoke just realized it and apologized.

Smokescreen: "Sorry. Guess I was a little hot headed. But the big 'A' turned out to be great teacher and a… true friend. I mean, he was the one who petitioned Halogen and the High Council to make you a Prime."

The Prime grew silent as he heard everything he said. And just like that, Optimus got the answer he needed and contacted base to bridge them back.

Optimus Prime: "Rafael… Activate the ground bridge. We have found Autobot survivors and are taking them back to base."

The team was completely shocked as Arcee protested over this.

Arcee: "That's it? That's all you need to hear before inviting them to the party? We still don't know much more of him, let alone his friends."

The Autobot leader turned to her and told her that he had heard enough.

Optimus Prime: "If my former mentor shared this information, it is because he considered Smokescreen a trusted ally. As for his friends, as long they are with him, I feel trustworthy of them as much as himself."

The group remained silent and still didn't like it at all. But this is Prime's order, so they have to keep it at that until then. Soon enough, the portal opened up and the way to the base was opened. Optimus soon looked to the three and told them to come along.

Optimus Prime: "Come with us, Smokescreen. We still might need some answers and wish to not stay any longer if more Cons arrive."

Smoke, Strongarm, and Sideswipe turned to him, as he and the rest of the team journey back to the base. They soon followed them and headed into the portal, wondering what awaits them.

* * *

Back at the base, Jack, Raf, Miko, and Homura stood at the edge of the catwalk, waiting for the Autobots to arrive. The portal was opened where they could see the team materialized out of it and into the base. So far, they didn't see any new Autobots, but they knew that they are not far behind. Just then, they could see three more figures coming through the portal and entering the base. Those three were Smokescreen, Strongarm, and Sideswipe as they entered the base. The three were amazed by the look of the place as it had the main consoles, medical station, and pretty much anything that will make them feel comfortable.

Sideswipe: "Whoa… Check this place out! Looks pretty cool."

Strongarm: "Cool is not what I would call it. I believe this base is…"

Suddenly, they could hear a voice of an energy filled individual from close by.

Miko: "Awesome!"

They all stopped looking around and looked down to the direction of the voice and saw four teen humans standing at the edge of the human area. They all blinked for a little bit and were confused.

Smokescreen: "Um… What are those things over there?"

The team turned to their human friends and could tell that they were confused about them. That's when Optimus gave the introductions to them.

Optimus Prime: "They are humans, the planets indigent life forms and they are our friends and teammates. Jackson Darby, Rafael Esquivel, Miko Nakadai, and Homura Akemi. And although they are small, they are just as brave as us Autobots."

The three stare at the humans, as Strongarm got a little curious and got close to them.

Strongarm: "Oh, so these are the creatures of this planet, huh? They look cute."

Reaching her arm out, she extend her digit to touch Miko's forehead. After a quick touch, Miko swat the digit away and wasn't in the mood.

Miko: "Watch it, missy. I'm don't do cute."

Sideswipe crossed his arms and started to like Miko.

Sideswipe: "Human got spunk… I like it."

The cadet gave him the glare and wasn't happy about it.

Strongarm: "Coming from a trouble maker like you."

Swipe pulled a raspberry to the cadet while Strongarm groaned in protest. Optimus then turned to the girl and told her to get Bulkhead.

Optimus Prime: "Miko, perhaps it is best that you let Bulkhead know that we have new teammates. He needs to see them if we are to get along."

Miko turned to the Prime and nodded with glee.

Miko: "Sure thing! Be just a second!"

She rushed to the ladder close by and slid down it to get to the main floor. By the time she rushed to Bulk's quarters to tell him of the new recruits, Smokescreen turned to Optimus and wondered if there are more on this planet.

Smokescreen: "So, there's more of you guys here? Like more Autobots?"

The leader looked down to the Elite Guard member and explained about it.

Optimus Prime: "Unfortunately, we are the only Autobots on this planet. But I am hoping that more will come in time. There is however Wheeljack that is on this planet, but he is not part of the team."

Ratch rolled his optics around reminded them about what happened.

Ratchet: "Especially considering that suicidal stunt he pulled. I prefer that he stays out of team as long as he doesn't get involved in our line of work."

Smoke then decided to ask about this other Autobot that's in the base.

Smokescreen: "And this Bulkhead… Is he part of the team as well?"

Prime nodded and spoke about it.

Optimus Prime: "Bulkhead was part of the Wreckers, an elite team that take missions that is above the chain of command. He's been a valuable asset to the team since coming to Earth. Unfortunately, he almost succumbed to a near terminated experience in a pervious mission when he was facing an Insecticon in Hardshell. Thankfully he miraculously survived the whole ordeal and will recover from that. Still it does begs the question of how he managed to live through it when he was on the verge of going offline."

Homura heard this and turned away, not wanting to share it. Other then herself, the kids, and Arcee, no other Autobot knew that Miko made that wish to save Bulkhead's life to become a Magical Girl. So it is best not to mention it to them at all.

Homura: "Yes… It is a miracle that Bulkhead can still live."

The group looked to Homura, as they had no clue what she meant by that. But before they could even ask, Miko rushed back out of the quarters to give them the news.

Miko: "I spoke to Bulk about the new bots. He'll be coming shortly, though it will take time for him to get here, since he's limping. Still, this is so cool that we have three more Autobots on the team. We haven't had somebody new here since Wheeljack. What's your stories? Where'd you all come from? How'd you all get here? How many blasters or weapons are all of you packin'?"

She hurried up the stairs to meet up with the rest of her friends while the three new bots were confused on her barrage of questions. So much so that Strongarm got hesitant on her.

Strongarm: "This human certainly has a fast motor in her throat. Are they all like this?"

She turned to team while Ratchet answered her back.

Ratchet: "Fortunately not… Miko's just one of her kind that tends to get into trouble a lot here. But I too share her fascination with how you three came to Earth."

That's when Arcee approached them to finish with what she saw.

Arcee: "And in a Decepticon transport vessel no less."

Sideswipe turned to her and could tell that she wasn't buying the whole Autobots in Decepticon ship.

Sideswipe: "Sheesh… For a femme, you certain are direct with us."

Smoke soon looked back to him and told him that he got it.

Smokescreen: "Easy there, Double S. You can't blame them when they still got trust issues. Let me tell them what happened."

The red mech crossed his arms and turned his head away.

Sideswipe: "Fine… But only since you are the only one Optimus trusted."

The Elite guard raised an eyebrow and decided to let that part slide. Looking back to the team, he told everyone on how the three of them got to Earth.

Smokescreen: "At the end of the Great War of Cybertron, the main thrust of combat operations was at least 20 clicks from the Hall of Records. So things had been pretty quiet. But the situation went downhill fast. The Cons launched a massive surge that wiped out the last line of defenses surrounding Iacon. Soon after, they made a B line towards the Records, destroying everything in their path. I was the only thing left to hold them back, and let me tell you, I was pumped. I mean, this was my chance to see real action for the first time – to prove myself. Until everything went black. When I came to, the Cons took me prisoner and dumped me onto a prison ship. That's when I met Strongarm and Sideswipe, who they two were from Iacon as well and were held captive."

He looked back to the two and continued on.

Smokescreen: "Despite their body types, these two were just younglings that didn't have anything to do with the war. Strongarm here was the top cadet at the police academy, ready to take the finals on the same day the Decepticons attacked. And Sideswipe here, he's just a trouble maker that runs into danger whenever he feels like it."

Cee heard that turned to Miko, knowing what he meant.

Arcee: "Ring any bells, Miko?"

The girl just glared at her and turned her head away, giving a quick pout.

Miko: "I don't cause that much trouble."

Smoke soon got back to his story.

Smokescreen: "Anyways, we were in our cell waiting to get interrogated, processor reprogramming, whatever the Cons are planning for us. Because of this, we needed to escape. After much thinking we decided to fight it out of the cell, hoping one of the guards would open the cell. Luckily, that guard was foolish in opening that cell, as we jumped on him and take him out. Once we left our cell, we fought our way through the prison ship trying to find a way out. Luckily, we commandeered a small transport vessel and made a break for it. Apparently it was a long-distance ship, 'cause it knocked the three of us into stasis. Next thing we knew, we were hitting solid ground – hard. And I'm sure you all knew what happened next."

The team heard the whole story as Ratchet remembered the Con ambush wasn't an ambush at all.

Ratchet: "The Decepticon Warship must have picked up your ship's beacon and guided it to Earth."

Arcee then joined in on finishing what he was saying.

Arcee: "Which would explain the welcoming committee we've encountered. That ship was a Con ship and those Cons came in to find some of their brethren. Bet those Cons were disappointed not to find some of their own inside."

Once they knew that these three Autobots don't pose a threat, Optimus asked of his former teacher.

Optimus Prime: "Smokescreen, do you know of Alpha Trion's fate, after the fall of Iacon?"

Smoke was silent after hearing that, trying to remember what transpired when the Hall of Records was attacked. He soon looked up to them and gives them the only answer he could think of.

Smokescreen: "I wish I did. But that was the last I ever saw of him."

Optimus turned away; in silent knowing that what happened in Iacon might have cost Trion's life.

Smokescreen: "That's it – My life story. Not exactly the glory I envisioned for myself…"

He lowered his head and knew that his future of serving Cybertron was lost. Strongarm though approached him and placed her servo on his shoulder.

Strongarm: "It's all right. We had high hopes in making a difference in Cybertron. To bad we cannot achieve that dream. But when one chapter closes another opens. I mean look around. We are all here with Optimus Prime and his team! I could imagine what the other cadets would've think if they see me in this moment."

Smoke looked to the cadet and smiled.

Smokescreen: "Guess you're right, Strongarm. Being with Optimus – I knew I was destined for great things."

Sideswipe then joined in and thought this would be a breeze.

Sideswipe: "I guess I could chill around here for a bit. Beats running into trouble with the law numerous times.

Strongarm turned to the red mech and was a little unsure of that.

Strongarm: "You? A part of the team? Even after all the felonies you've committed? Speeding, trespassing into parks, property damage… Do you want me to read the list of your crimes?"

She soon opened up her palm and a holographic list of law enforcement rules and a wanted report with Sideswipe's face on it appeared. Sideswipe just stepped back and explained about it.

Sideswipe: "Whoa! Easy there, officer. I just wanted to take risks in my adventures. And incase you didn't notice, Cybertron is pretty much lost. I don't think you can protect the law when there's no planet to govern."

The cadet was taken back by it and gave a serious scorn on her face. That is when the two pushed each other and whacked each other like a bunch of kids. The team watched on and was a little entertained by this fight.

Arcee: "Wouldn't you know it, they really are Younglings."

Smokescreen saw the two fighting and decided to break it off. He soon got between the two and told them to stop.

Smokescreen: "Hey! Knock it off your two. This isn't the way to act in front of Optimus Prime. This is an important moment for all of us. I mean, now that he has the three of us to help, how hard could it be to end this war?"

By the time he asked it, they could heard the sound of grunting close by and the sound of gears struggling to maneuver. Everyone soon turned to the quarter's hall. That's when they saw Bulkhead trying to make his way to command center, still in pain and barely walking, let alone standing. He even overheard Smokescreen asking that question and responded with his own pain.

Bulkhead: "Take a good hard look, newbies. This is how hard."

The group looked on and was very silent by the response. Even the three new bots didn't know how to respond and looked horrified by the sight of it. Optimus could tell the Bulkhead was ruining the mood and decided to lighten the situation.

Optimus Prime: "Smokescreen, Sideswipe, and Strongarm, I would suggest that you take some time to become acclimated to this team and your surroundings. A tour of the base would be an excellent start."

Miko heard that and was delighted, giving that she has experience in touring, even though the last tour was with a Con in disguise and nearly revealed the location of the base.

Miko: "One tour of the base, coming up!"

But then, she heard Bulk's groaning and realized that she needed to help him, giving that he still has a long way in recovering. That's when she decided to give the touring to Jack.

Miko: "I mean… Jack here offers a very informative tour."

The three bots turned to him and waited to have this tour with a human. Jack looked up to the three and was a little hesitant on the whole thing. With an awkward smirk, he decided to do the tour, but with help.

Jack Darby: "Uh… Homura? Perhaps you would join me with the tour. Could use the company."

Jack turned to the girl as Homura looked on and was a little silent. Still, she wouldn't say no and decided to join in.

Homura: "Of course…"

The two soon headed down the steps and joined the three recruits.

Jack Darby: "Right this way guys! We'll show you around the place."

The three looked to each other and decided to join them. Once the tour guides and three new bots left the command center, Optimus turned to Bulkhead and decided to speak to him.

Optimus Prime: "Bulkhead, we need to have a talk."

* * *

Back with Jack and Homura, they were guiding the three recruits through the base, showing each section. So far, they went to Energon Storage, the Armory and the quarters. Now they moved to the hallway where the relics they gathered are present.

Jack Darby: "Phase Shifter… Spark Extractor… Immobolizer… Polarity Gauntlet… This is where we store Cybertronian Relics we found buried on Earth. And talk about a small universe 'cause most of them came from-"

Before he could finish, Smokescreen interrupted him and finished what he said while looking through one of the garage windows where the Phase Shifter is present.

Smokescreen: "The Iacon Hall of Records. I remember these."

He soon left the garage and the group continued the tour. In the back Strongarm and Sideswipe checked each relic behind the doors, with the cadet's eyes gleaming.

Strongarm: "This is amazing! I read about some of these relics in history class. I never thought I would actually see them in person!"

The red mech though looked to this and wasn't impressed.

Sideswipe: "I don't know… They all look like a bunch of junk to me."

The cadet heard him and argued about it

Strongarm: "Sideswipe! These relics were used during the Great War and were an iatrical part during many battles. How can you call all of them junk when they are a part of history?"

Sideswipe shrugged his shoulders and explain his reasons.

Sideswipe: "Beats me… Maybe it's because I fall asleep in history. Besides, I'm more in tune in what intrigue's me the most."

They continued to walk down the hall, passing each garage door when Sideswipe notice one said door that sparked his interest. Taking a good look, his optics were open wide and was in completely shock.

Sideswipe: "Whoa! What kind of relic is she?"

Jack stopped and turned to see Sideswipe looking at one particular garage door. He knew that that's the room where Airachnid is, trapped in that Insecticon pod and frozen in shock. With a serious face, he answered with a warning.

Jack Darby: "The kind you don't want to mess with. My advice to you, don't ever open that pod."

Sideswipe turned to him before looking at the pod and was curious. Still, he is new and he bet that this femme in the pod could pose a threat. So, he walked away from the garage and continued with the tour. As they were walking down the hall, Smokescreen looked to the two humans and asked if they do anything in the base.

Smokescreen: "So… What do you humans do around here in this base?"

Jack looked to him and answered the best way possible.

Jack Darby: "Oh, you know… The usual type of stuff. He hang out, watch some TV, play video games… Just normal everyday stuff we teens do at home."

Smokescreen: "But do you go on missions with the team? I mean, surely that is more exciting that what you said."

Jack was silent, as he didn't know how to respond to that. So he explained it the best way possible.

Jack Darby: "You can say that, technically… We do tend to go on missions with the team if they need us. But most of the time is when we have to get Miko out of a near death situation. Ever since we came here, Miko keeps rushing into the bridge to get her adrenaline going."

Strongarm heard this peered her optics to Sideswipe.

Strongarm: "Yeah… I know how you feel. This mech here certainly causes trouble all over Iacon. I still have a list of crimes he committed if you want to see them."

Sideswipe heard this and argued to her.

Sideswipe: "Crimes that no longer matter anymore, since Cybertron is long gone. It's not like there's an Iacon Prison on this planet to begin with."

Strongarm raised an optic ridge and was acting a little coy.

Strongarm: "Really, well I'll ask Optimus if there is brig around here. If there isn't, well I can put you in that room with your new sparkmate."

Now Sideswipe was sweating and decided to keep himself shut.

Sideswipe: "Uh… I think I'll pass on that one."

Jack sighed and decided to continue with his answer.

Jack Darby: "Anyways, there are times when we are needed to help the Autobots in grave situations. Whether it be the Scraplet infestation that nearly destroyed the base, boarding the Nemesis to get important Intel, or what I had to go through. Heading to Cybertron to retrieve the Matrix of Leadership to restore Optimus's memories."

Smokescreen heard this and was quite shocked by it.

Smokescreen: "Whoa, whoa! Back up! You're saying that you went straight to Cybertron to restore Optimus's memories? I never thought that a species, other then a Cybertronian, would step foot on our planet."

Jack shrugged it off and told him that it was nothing.

Jack Darby: "Well, Optimus did hand me the Key of Vector Sigma to make me head to Cybertron to deliver those memories. I bet he planned it for me. Still, I kept it in my room as a reminder of that day."

Smoke heard this and was amazed that a small human would risk so much just to save Optimus's life. He soon looked down to Homura, as she was very quiet during the whole tour. Deciding to speak to her, he asked her the same thing.

Smokescreen: "What about you? I guess you and your friends have always have amazing adventures with the team."

Homura heard him speaking to her and looked back with a dry like expression.

Homura: "Not necessarily. I only came to Jasper over a month ago and met with the Autbots accidentally a bit later. However I did partake in that one mission where I was on the ship with the others. I guess it was a rough one, but I did manage to survive."

Smoke heard her and was impressed, even though he doesn't know that she used her magical abilities to outsmart the ship.

Smokescreen: "Oh! I see… Well, it's nice that you are part of the team. Which I could say the same thing with that Bot that came in with a limp. What was his deal?"

Jack heard that and explained about what happened.

Jack Darby: "Sorry about that, Bulkhead was fighting an Insecticon weeks ago and nearly got killed in the process. Thankfully he survived the ordeal and is slowly recovering."

Homura rolled her eyes around and responded in his defense.

Homura: "Well, it is most likely a miracle that he survived. Not like anyone would make a wish to save his life."

They turned to her, wondering what she meant by that. Homura quickly recovered by cover up what she said.

Homura: "I mean wishing for something to came true doesn't exist in this world. But we were lucky that Bulkhead got himself a second chance."

She looked to Jack and gave him a quick wink knowing that the secret is safe. The Darby was glad that she didn't screw herself over and continued on with Bulk.

Jack Darby: "Anyways, Bulk is recovering from his injuries and won't be in action for quite a while. He's still bummed that he couldn't get on the missions. Guess seeing your three kind of got him a little annoyed, but give him some time and I'm certain that he'll warm up to you."

They soon headed back to the command center to meet up with the rest of the team.

* * *

Meanwhile, the team gathered around Bulkhead, who was sitting on the floor, still looking annoyed by the new recruits the team. Optimus soon approached him and speak to him about his response after seeing Smokescreen, Strongarm, and Sideswipe.

Optimus Prime: "Bulkhead, while it is obvious that you need to be present when we bring in new recruits to the team, I do believe you should've been more positive about them then what you did coming here."

Bulk had his arms crossed and still didn't like them.

Bulkhead: "With all due respect sir, I was trying to show them what war is really like. Giving that I was nearly killed, I was hoping that showing them what I had to go through would give them a second thought."

Ratch heard that and tried to reason with him.

Ratchet: "Bulkhead, it's one way in getting those three in line, given how young they are. It's another scaring them of your injuries."

Bulkhead: "So what? I nearly got my tailpipe blown off to stop the Cons from repeating the Tox-En plague and now I'm on the bench until I heal up. Meanwhile, these three young recruits came in and you all immediately decided to bring them in? If you wanted to replace me, you should have called Wheeljack. At least he's both a professional and a Wrecker like me. I could have lived with that."

Arcee could hear the sour taste in his voice and told him that it wasn't the case.

Arcee: "No one is replacing you, Bulkhead. For one thing, Smokescreen's too green, Strongarm's too loyal, and Sideswipe's too cocky."

Miko decided to lighten the mood to help Bulk get out of this depression that he's in.

Miko: "Well, Bulk's as green, loyal, and cocky as they get."

Ratchet though decided to explain to Miko on what Cee meant by that.

Ratchet: "What Arcee means is…those three have a great deal to learn. Even if we bring them in, they haven't seen a once of war before the fall of Iacon, let alone the proper training they need to survive. With the proper teachings and training, they might be able to fend for themselves and the team."

Bulk immediately turned to him and spat back at the medic.

Bulkhead: "And once you got them trained, then what, huh? They're in, I'm a doorstop!"

Optimus then told the Wrecker that everything would be fine.

Optimus Prime: "Bulkhead, your place with us is not in jeopardy, but there is no dispute that we have long required additional firepower. With the Decepticons ranks growing and the loss of Cliffjumper, our fight to protect Earth continues to get extremely thin. It is essential that our team learns to work with our new recruits, not against them."

Bulk turned to him and understood what Prime had to say, even though he's still bummed about the whole thing.

Bulkhead: "Better hope those three firepower are as big as the hotshot's mouth. How hard could it be my rear end. Wish he was in my pedes to know how that feels?"

He soon hung his head low and was starting to doubt that he would even help the team in fighting. Miko looks at him and could tell that he wasn't in the mood at all. A part of her realized that the wish she made is doing more harm then good and was reconsidering her decision. But Homura said that any negative thoughts would cloud her soul gem and make it tainted. Rubbing the ring on her finger, she tries to suppress those thoughts from her mind. But looking down to her friend, she needed to find a way in comforting him.

Miko: "Bulkhead…"

Before she could cheer him up, they all could hear Raf trying to get their attention when he was on his laptop looking at recent photos posted up on more of those conspiracy websites.

Raf: "Hey, everyone! Check this out!"

He started to transfer one of the photos into the big screen while Ratchet groaned, knowing what it could be.

Ratchet: "But don't tell me it's another Bumblebee sighting."

They all approached the big screen, wondering what Raf wanted to show them. When they took a look, Ratchet realized that it wasn't a Bumblebee sighting, but something of grand importance.

Ratchet: "Oh my…"

Looking at the screen, there was a picture of what looked like an excavation site with construction vehicles and tools scattered about. But in the ground is what appears to be a new kind of energon. But instead of it glowing blue or purple, it was glowing red. Optimus starred right at the picture and knew what it is.

Optimus Prime: "Red Energon…"

Ratchet: "Here… On Earth?"

Raf looked right to the picture and was confused about this discovery.

Raf: "What's Red Energon?"

Ratchet turned to him and explained what it is.

Ratchet: "An extremely rare and volatile form of Energellum. Refined into fuel, it provides the power of hyper speed. If the Decepticons discover this energon and retrieve it, our team will be attacked and we won't see it coming."

Raf heard that and looked into the conspiracy website to find out where it is.

Raf: "According the this, the site says that this energon is in a container and will be transported to a research facility to study. Its current location is down at the docks San Francisco, far away from the public."

Optimus heard this and decided to start the retrieval.

Optimus Prime: "We must have Agent Fowler clear the docks of all human presence in the event we are not the only ones who have discovered its location."

Just as Optimus said that, everyone heard the voice of Smokescreen from close by.

Smokescreen: "Now you're talking!"

They all turned to see Smokescreen, Strongarm, and Sideswipe returning with Jack and Homura in front of them. The Elite Guard must've heard them and already jumped into the action.

Smokescreen: "An actual mission! Let's scramble up some Cons circuits!"

He pounded his fists together and was ready to fight. But Optimus decided to not let them involved in this mission, given that they just got here.

Optimus Prime: "I appreciate your enthusiasm, Smokescreen. But given the limited field experience between you, Strongarm, and Sideswipe, I believe further training is required before all of you are battle-ready."

Smoke heard that and tried to reason with him.

Smokescreen: "Optimus, with all due respect, I had enough training in the Elite Guard to prepare myself for these types of missions."

Strongarm then approached his side and was in agreement as well.

Strongarm: "I agree with Smokescreen on this one, sir. I spent stellar cycles of my life studying all rules and regulations and practice on my fighting technique with the top teachers to get to where I am today. And protocol does dictate that a superior officer must be present to aid and assist the team."

Sideswipe heard that and groaned to himself.

Sideswipe: "Seriously? You saying that you are a superior officer? You are just a cadet."

Strongarm heard him and turned to protest.

Strongarm: "I'll have you know that I was taught by the top trainers and scholars at the academy and am capable of helping this team. Unlike you, who was never trained a cycle of your life."

Swipe just looked to her and explained that he has his own training.

Sideswipe: "I have been training! I train in the streets. That is a fight for survival. How else did I avoid getting caught by the police force? I was untouchable!"

The cadet placed her servos on her hips and gave a smirk.

Strongarm: "Oh really? Then why is it that I was able to catch you while I was on my way towards my finals?"

He shrugged his shoulders and joked around.

Sideswipe: "Don't know… Maybe it's because I have a soft side to femmes. At least you were lucky that you stopped me, otherwise you would've been-"

Strongarm immediately stopped him as he rushed to him, pinning him with her arms.

Strongarm: "Finish what you were going to say! I dare you…"

Sideswipe was quiet and realized that what happened at the Fall of Iacon still hit the cadet pretty hard. So he decided to keep his mouth shut on that end.

Sideswipe: "Okay! I won't mention it! Please stop giving me the Evil Optic."

Strongarm took a breather and let the red mech go, knowing that he won't remind her of what happened back on Cybertron. Optimus could see that something happened with one of them and could tell that she was still suffering from whatever event that happened in the past. Still, they need to let them know that they are not ready.

Optimus Prime: "Regardless of what training any of you had, it is wise that you remain in this base until you are ready to be part of the team."

The three heard him and decided to follow his advice completely.

Smokescreen: "Yes, Optimus. We understand."

That is when Optimus decided to fill them in on a few ground rules.

Optimus Prime: "Furthermore, if you all are going to be part of the team, you need to follow some ground rules. One of which is or grave importance. On this planet, we Autobots live on Earth as Robots in Disguise. Other then our human companions and the military of this world, Most of Earth doesn't know about our existence. If you are to leave our base for any reason, you three will need to obtain an Earth-based vehicle mode, so you won't get exposed by civilians."

Arcee then went next to Optimus to remind them to be not noticeable at all.

Arcee: "Not to mention that you need to maintain a low profile… If that's possible for you three."

All three of them looked to each other and understood the situation. No one on this planet knows of their existence and they really need to be discrete. After all, three Cybertronian vehicles would stick out like sore thumbs. So looking to the Prime, Smokescreen decided to follow his advice.

Smokescreen: "If you're talking wheels, bring 'em on!"

Optimus heard that and knew that they are ready to find an Earth vehicle to disguise as. He soon turned to Ratchet and gave him the coordinates.

Optimus Prime: "Ratchet, set coordinates to the close to the base. Our new recruits are in need of some vehicle modes. After that, bridge us to the docks where the Red Energon is stored. We need to retrieve it before the Decepticons do."

Ratchet heard that and nodded, setting the bridge up to a nearby cliff close to the freeway where vehicles usually drive. The leader then turned to Jack and Homura and decided to let them join the three recruits.

Optimus Prime: "Jack, Homura, you will be with the recruits to help them find the proper vehicles needed to blend in with Earth's population. Giving you are close to any vehicle, it would be best that you help them."

Jack and Homura heard him and followed his order.

Jack Darby: "Sure thing, Optimus. We'll do that."

Sideswipe crossed his arms and was delighted of getting a new set of wheels.

Sideswipe: "So, I need a new ride to adapt to this world, huh? Hmph… I'm always about speed. This is going to be fun."

* * *

Five minutes later…

Sideswipe: "I stand corrected… This is the opposite of fun."

Both he, Strongarm, and Smokescreen were laying their fronts on a mountain top close to the base with Jack and Homura acting as lookouts for any vehicles that come. They were all looking down at the freeway as a few cars come driving by. Jack spotted yellow sedan and pointed down to it.

Jack Darby: "That one looks suitable."

Strongarm looked to that vehicle driving by and shook her head.

Strongarm: "Nope. Not my type."

It was Homura's turn as she saw an old farm truck togging by, pointing to it.

Homura: "How about that one?"

Smoke looked to that vehicle and was a bit iffy.

Smokescreen: "Eh, it's more Ratchet's speed, don't you think?"

She sighed and knew that this is going to take forever. Jack soon spotted a cement truck coming down and called it out.

Jack Darby: "Cement truck?"

The three looked at this as Sideswipe was getting impatient."

Sideswipe: "Yeah, if any one of us were Constructicons. Seriously! Of all the places we can go to scan for our new whips, this is the best choice? Out in the middle of nowhere with little selection. This is the best your planet has to offer."

Jack groaned and told them that this is all that they got.

Jack Darby: "No, but this is Jasper."

Sideswipe just sighed and didn't like it.

Sideswipe: "Still, it would've been better if we were in a city. Plenty of cars to scan from there."

Strongarm turned to him and told him that it was a bad idea.

Strongarm: "And expose our existence? Sideswipe, Optimus clearly stated that we couldn't reveal ourselves to the human race. A new rule I need to put into my Autobot code book."

The red mech rolled his optics around and wasn't kind with that.

Sideswipe: "Oh right… Your ever-expanding list of rules that you shove down my faceplate. Oh what fun…"

The cadet turned to him and spoke back.

Strongarm: "I'll have you know that all cadets must have the Rules Pad present to help survive through the law enforcement. Even if the far cost us our planet, I still need it to help preserve the law."

Sideswipe just sighed and told her that it is now useless.

Sideswipe: "Even if that's the case, that law book you got carrying around is now wasted space. I don't see why you would keep something like that."

The cadet groaned and the two gave off the glare with each other. Jack, Homura, and Smokescreen looked right at them and could tell that they aren't getting along much.

Homura: "These two are Autobots. They are nagging like a bunch of babies."

Smokescreen just shrugged it off and told them to roll with it.

Smokescreen: "Well, they were my cellmates at the prison ship, so I get use to it. Despite their arguments, they work together well in the battlefield, I think. Give them some time and I'm certain that they would work together."

He soon looked back and looked for the appropriate vehicle for himself. As he was keeping watch, he decided to ask Jack about Optimus."

Smokescreen: "Hey, Jack is it? I'm sure you've been on this team for quite some time. I was wondering what was Optimus is like."

Jack looked up to him and wondered why he wanted to know about him.

Jack Darby: "Why… Didn't you learn about him at Elite Guard training."

The bot tilted his head to the side and answered truthfully.

Smokescreen: "Technically, yes. But I never got a chance in seeing him in person till now. I want to know more about him from your side of the story."

Jack heard that and started to put the pieces together.

Jack Darby: "Let's see… Well he is a brave leader that every Autobot knows. But on the surface, he's caring and protective with his team. Plus he is the wisest of them all, as he knows how to get out of situations that would be too grave. Even gave me the Vector Sigma key so I can head to Cybertron looking for the terminal to restore his memories. Course that's a whole 'nother story that I would speak about for another time. But… Whenever I see him, I feel like that he's the father I never had."

Smoke raised an optic ridge and was confused by that statement.

Smokescreen: "Father? You mean Sire?"

Jack blinked and could tell where he was going.

Jack Darby: "Well, Sire is the Cybertronian equivalent to father. So yeah, you could say that. Makes me feel comfortable knowing that he's around."

The Elite Guard member then got curious and asked of Jack's father.

Smokescreen: "But don't you have a Sire of your own. I mean, I'm certain you have him as a role model."

Jack heard that and turned away, feeling a little upset.

Jack Darby: "I had one… But it was tragic of what happened to him."

Smokescreen: "Really? What happened?"

Jack sighed and explained to him of what happened to his dad.

Jack Darby: "My dad was part of the US Military back when I was young. He certainly cares for protecting and mom and I, along with the rest of the country. But years ago, he got killed by a suicide bomber and left me and my mom to fend for ourselves. While we get checks from the military to keep the house in order, we have to work hard to keep food on the table. Since his death, it did left a gaping hole in a role model like him. But when the Autobots came into my life, Optimus was the closest thing I have to a father. He always looks out for me and his words of wisdom certainly brings hope to all of us. You could say that I have a close relationship to him. I don't know how… but it seems that we could be related."

Smoke heard that and acted a little coy.

Smokescreen: "Sounds almost like you consider Optimus your sire."

Jack turned back to him a little shocked and told him that that's not the case.

Jack Darby: "Don't be silly! Sure Optimus is kind to me and the others, but that doesn't mean he's really my father. We're practically different species!"

The Elite Guard chuckled and told him that it was all right.

Smokescreen: "So…? Just because you're a different species doesn't mean you could start a relationship. Maybe not now, but when you ready, perhaps you can get to know Optimus better."

Jack heard that and still wasn't sure about. Still, the fact that Jack considered Optimus to be a father figure interests him. Maybe he'll speak to the leader about it, but until then, he'll keep it to himself. Smoke soon looked back at the freeway and was still bored about it.

Smokescreen: "Still, I can't believe we're wasting our time here then being with Optimus to retrieve that red energon. I bet they are having a better time then us."

Homura peeked to him and wasn't amused.

Homura: "Really…? I don't believe that searching docks for red energon is better then car shopping. They are both boring on my accounts.

Jack turned to Homura and told her to keep her mouth shut.

Jack Darby: "Hey, don't feel negative, Homura. Optimus knows what he's doing. I mean, sure it's just a retrieval mission, but giving that we found it now before the Cons would be a piece of cake for them."

* * *

As he said that, outside the docks at San Francisco, the place was completely empty and there was no one around. Suddenly, a green and blue portal opened up and the Autobots raced out of it. Transforming, they armed their blaster and slowly walked through the area, incase any Decepticons were present. As they were walking, they stopped and notice the contents in one of cranes glowing red. No doubt that it was the Red Energon they were looking for, much to Arcee's dismay.

Arcee: "Fowler couldn't have the crane operator lower the thing?"

Optimus looked up to it and realized what has happened.

Optimus Prime: "The humans must have been preparing to transfer the meteor to a cargo ship when they received his evacuation order."

Bee gave a whirling sigh and knew what that meant.

Bumblebee: _**(Looks like we have to climb up there to get that energon. Any volunteers?)**_

Before anyone would answer, they could hear a very familiar voice from close by.

Starscream: "I would run along home, if I were you, Autobots. That Red Energon has my name all over it."

Looking ahead and getting to battle position, they saw a thin mech with gray and silver armor, rockets attached to his arms, and wide winglets. This mech was none other then Starscream, recently exiled from the Decepticons and grounded due to MECH taking his T-Cog. Optimus gave him a cold stare and kept his ground.

Optimus Prime: "Starscream… To what business do you have this time?"

The former commander gave a big of a smirk and repeated what he said.

Starscream: "Are your audio receptors mute, Prime. I come here to claim what is rightfully mine. An exile such as myself needs the resources to survive in this world. And that Red Energon up there is perfect for my survival."

Optimus looked to him coldly and didn't want to give up on something so valuable.

Optimus Prime: "And you want me to surrender it to you, after what you did back in the Arctic, I will not stand for that."

Scream just pouted and reminded him of the big help he did for the Autobots.

Starscream: "Need I remind you of the many times I helped you since my exile? I told you teammates on where the new Space Bridge is located to help you get to Cybertron and restore your memories. Or the time I warned you of the Insecticon that Airachnid had so you can stop her. I should get something in return for all my hard work."

Optimus Prime: "And you expect us to hand you the very thing that you would use against us, just like what you did when you have the Apex Armor in your possession. I'm sorry Starscream, but I cannot allow you to do that. Even though you have been ex communicated from the Decepiticons, doesn't mean that we can't trust you in obtaining things that is beyond your comprehension.

Arcee was in a stance and was seething at the mouth. She can't stand seeing the murderer of Cliffjumper standing there and wanted to put up a fight.

Arcee: "Just say the word, Optimus. That Con is going to get what's coming to him."

Scream just starred them down and knew that they won't give up the energon that easily.

Starscream: "So you won't surrender it to me. That's quite a shame… Well, let it be known that this will be the foolish mistake you've made in your entire life."

During the whole time, he had one of his servos behind his back and was hiding something. By the time Optimus made the decision, Starscream decide to take the Red Energon by force. So getting his servo out of his back, he was holding a small object that has a glowing blue center. That was of course the Apex Armor as the needle poke out at the back and he placed it close to the Spark Chamber. The metal plating soon spread and shifted around, covering every part of his body in it's indestructible plating. Once it was complete, Scream has a sinister smile as the Autbots knew that they were in trouble.

Starscream: "Since you won't let me have it, I will take the Red Energon by force. And I am more than willing to fight for it."

He soon got into a stance and was eager to fight. Bumblebee and Arcee stood their ground and were ready to fight. But Optimus has better plans, as he armed his blaster and told the others to stick with the mission.

Optimus Prime: "Secure the Red Energon and have Ratchet bridge it back to base.

The two peeked to him and was a little worried about their leader facing ex-communicated Decepticon alone, especially with the Apex armor on him. But it was an order and they need to follow it. So with a quick nod, they turned and hurried to the crane just to climb to the Red Energon. As they left, Optimus got his mouth guard up and was willing for a fight. To that, Starscream charged in and was going for the first strike. Optimus used both his blasters and fired right at him, but the armor deflected the shots and was unharmed. By the time Scream got close, he winded back and was ready to knock the leader out. The Prime managed to duck from the punch and delivered a few punches to the side. But it still wasn't enough as the commander grabbed one of his arms and lifted him up, spinning him around until he let go and sent the leader flying right to a stack of metal crates, crashing right through them. The former commander walked towards him and wasn't impressed.

Starscream: "Don't tell me you've already forgotten our last encounter, Prime."

The two bots continued to climb up the crane, but Bee stopped and looked at the battle, knowing that it looked very grim. He really wanted to assist, but Arcee told him to stick with the plan.

Arcee: "Keep moving, Bee!"

The scout looked up to Cee and continued to climb up. As they were doing that, Scream was approaching Prime and stopped only to look at the two Autobots reaching the Red Energon. He soon turned to them, wanting to make sure that they won't get anywhere near it. Optimus groaned and was recovering from the attack. That's when he was immediately contacted by Ratchet on the comms.

Ratchet: _"Optimus, is something wrong?"_

* * *

Back at the base, Ratchet was at the command consol, worried that it was taking too long. Bulkhead, who was next to the medic and was still recovering, Raf, and Miko were with him as Optimus explained the situation.

Optimus Prime: _"Starscream has come for the Red Energon, and I fear he will not be deterred in his quest."_

By that time, Smokescreen, Strongarm, and Sideswipe returned to base and back at the commander center with Jack and Homura leading them. By the time they heard the news, they reacted with a bit of shock and determination in their optics.

Smokescreen: "Starscream?! I heard stories about that stiletto-heeled creep back on Cybertron."

Strongarm: "Not to mention that he it the most wanted Con in the Autobot Police records. This could be a big break for us."

Smoke turned to her and nodded, knowing that it will prove that they deserve to be a part of Team Prime. He soon turned to the medic and demanded that he takes them to the rest of team.

Smokescreen: "Send us in, doc. They are in need of some reinforcements."

Ratchet heard that and turned to them, telling them hold their horses.

Ratchet: "When Optimus requires backup, he will ask for it."

The three didn't like the response as Sideswipe protested.

Sideswipe: "You got to be kidding us, Ratch. We finally got our V-mods and everything! We're supped up and ready to roll!"

Quickly, Ratchet stopped him there and told them they're not ready.

Ratchet: "Eh! Eh! Eh! What part of _'Further Training'_ did any of you not understand? You are all not ready to face a high ranking officer such as Starscream."

He soon turned back to the console and checked on the situation. The three recruits weren't happy about it, but Smokescreen still wouldn't take no for an answer, as he knows what to do.

* * *

Back to the docks, Arcee and Bumblebee were slowly reaching the top of the crane trying to make their approach to the Red Energon. But Starscream was behind them as he was making the climb, despite the heavy armor.

Starscream: "The higher you climb, the harder you fall!"

They managed to reach the top as the femme made a mad dash to towards the crate. Bumblebee though stayed behind and armed his blasters to fire at the ex-commander off the crane. But the armor was protecting him as he laughed it off.

Starscream: "Autobots – such slow learners."

* * *

Back at the base, Ratchet was trying to contact Optimus as much as possible.

Ratchet: "Optimus, what is your status?"

He couldn't get anything but static and fears the worse. Bulkhead was approaching him, with a bit of a limp, and decided that he should get out there.

Bulkhead: "Ratchet, they need me. I can do this!"

He ignored the Wrecker's plea and tried to contact the others.

Ratchet: "Arcee? Bumblebee?"

Still, nothing much static as Bulk was getting annoyed by this.

Bulkhead: "Did you hear what I said?"

The doctor soon turned and told him that he's not ready.

Ratchet: "I heard, and I'm ignoring you. You are not cleared for battle and I can't risk sending a wounded soldier into the fight."

Bulkhead: "And who are you going to bring to help the team? The recruits? They won't have a chance against Starscream."

Ratch thought of that and decided that there was no choice in the matter.

Ratchet: "Maybe you're right. But with you still on the bench, it would seem that we have no other choice in the matter. Smokescreen, Strongarm, Sideswipe, this may be your opportunity in proving yourselves."

He peered his eyes to the group, but when he did, he saw the cadet and red mech, but no Elite Guard member. Looking around, he asked to two on their comrade.

Ratchet: "Where is Smokescreen?"

The two realized it as well and was confused about it as well. That's when Sideswipe answered the best he could.

Sideswipe: "Uh… Bathroom?"

The cadet turned to him and had a stern look on her face.

Strongarm: "Subtle…

The medic sighed and decided to get it over with. Heading to the bridge controls and set the destination to the team's position. Pulling the lever, the tunnel opened up and he told the two and get out there.

Ratchet: "You two get out there and assist the Prime and the others. I'll go find Smokescreen. Bulkhead, man the ground bridge."

He soon rushed out of the command center to look for him while Bulk groaned.

Bulkhead: "Right… That's what I'm good at around here now a days."

* * *

Back in the battle, things are starting to look grim, as Arcee was getting closer to the Red Energon while Bee was holding back Starscream as much as possible. With blasters still armed, he kept on firing. But still wouldn't be enough as Scream had the armor on and the blasts didn't hurt him. Almost quickly, he swatted him out of the way and he collided with part of the crane. He immediately recovered and managed to use both his servos to hold him up and keep him from falling by the scaffolding's guardrails. But that's all he can do as he looked to see Starscream walking past him and headed to the femme. The two-wheeler was reaching for the cable connected to the crate and was inches from it. But a shadow loomed over her and she turned to see the ex-commander towering over her with a menacing look.

Starscream: "Time to unload some more dead weight."

He reached his huge servo out and was about to toss her off the crane. Arcee though peered her optics to the right side and Scream wondered what she's looking at. Checking as well, he could see Optimus climbing up the crane next to them. Apparently, he managed to recover from the last attack and had to find a way in getting to him. The one thing he can do is to climb up one of the cranes and reached to the very top. Managing to get there over the moonlight, he jumped up high and came down on the Con, delivering a swift punch to the face. He staggered of a bit before falling off the crane. He quickly grabbed the crate and ripped the side, causing it to open and expose the energon. Starscream could practically see it as he reached up to retrieve it. But as he got a hold of it, his grip failed him and he falls to the ground floor, taking a small chunk with him.

Starscream: "No!"

He screamed as he falls right into a stack of metal containers as the chunk of energon falls after him. Optimus looked down where the Con fell and was glad that he's off their helms, for now. Looking down to rest of the Red Energon, he approached the cable and grabbed it, lifting it up with all his strength. Slowly, the crate was rising up and he thought he got everything under control. But suddenly, the crane started to shake violently as he and the rest of the team were trying not to fall. Looking down, he could see Starscream below them, immediately recovering from the fall and picking up the base of the crane with a devious look on his faceplate.

Starscream: "Watch your step, Autobots!"

He laughed maniacally as he slowly started to lift the higher and higher, planning to dump the team, crane, and Red Energon into the ocean. The Autobots held on as much as possible, but were about to be numbered as Scream was on the verge of tipping them down to the sea. But just as he was about to end it all, a green and blue portal opened up and it caught the ex-commander's attention.

Starscream: "Huh…?"

Almost immediately, he heard a siren coming through the bridge as two vehicles came out of it. The first one looked like a supped up pick up truck with a blue and white paintjob and sirens on the roof flashing red and blue, making it look like a police vehicle. The second one is a red street ride like convertible that has a tail on top of the trunk and some huge Japanese letters on the back end one wording as a hood. It was obvious that the two where Strongarm and Sideswipe at they got new Earth based vehicles that fit them. The two vehicles made a stop as they stood there for a few seconds. The rest of the team looked on and realized who they are.

Bumblebee: _**(Hey! Are those two of the new recruits? What are the vehicle modes that they choose?)**_

Arcee took a good look at them and didn't like their choices.

Arcee: "Looks like a police car and a street racer. Apparently, no one defined _'Low Profile'_ to any of them."

The two immediately transformed and got into battle positions. Strongarm took her energon pistol out of her holster and aimed it right at Starscream while Sideswipe got his sword out and got to the defensive. Scream then decided to focus his attention to the new bots and dropped the crane back into position, nearly catching the Autobots off guard from the drop. Turning to them, he was a bit amused by their arrival.

Starscream: "So, the Autobots have a few new recruits. How quaint…"

He slowly approached them and was eager to take them to the ringer. Strongarm kept her ground as she decided to read his rights.

Strongarm: "Starscream: By order of Cybertronian Legal Code, Section 305, you are hereby under arrest for-"

The ex-commander heard that was confused.

Starscream: "Cybertronian Legal Code? So you are an Autobot police officer. Though you look a little green in the gears. Just a cadet?"

The cadet heard that and was seething by that response.

Strongarm: "Don't talk back at me, Decepticon! Now step out of that armor and put your servos where I could see them."

The Con could tell that they are new and decided to give them a little apprise.

Starscream: "Easy there, officer, I'm no longer part of the Decepticons, not anymore at least. I'm more of an exile. So if you should know better, I suggest that you think first before you read my rights."

Strongarm looked up to see the rest of the team that was nearly threatened by this Con and still wouldn't give up.

Strongarm: "Regardless, you're still under my jurisdiction. Either you come with us quietly, or do I have to force you out of that armor to do so?"

Starscream acted cool and decided to make his choice.

Starscream: "Hmm… Let me think."

Almost immediately, he grabbed a container that was left behind and lifted it up, tossing it to the two bots. They saw it flying towards them and ducked their heads, letting it fly over them. Looking back up, they could see the Con charging towards them. The cadet immediately reacted by aiming her pistol to him and fired a few shots. But even without the armor, it wouldn't ping a dent on him. Knowing this, she quickly rolled out of the way as Scream's rhino charge missed her by a few inches. Rolling back up, she was next to Sideswipe and he told her that her plan wasn't working.

Sideswipe: "Looks like he's not cooperating. Now what?"

The cadet decided to take him down the hard way.

Strongarm: "Our only option is to take him down. You'll go high. I'll go low."

The red mech heard this and smirked at the thought.

Sideswipe: "Now we're talking!"

Closing up his mouth guard, he ran straight to Starscream while Strongarm closed her mouth guard as well and deployed her tonfas for close combat. With the two charging, Sideswipe approached a bunch of crates acting like a staircase and climbed up them. Getting to the top, he ran close to his target and jumped off the containers. With his sword up high, he swiped down at the head, but the armor didn't have a single scratch. Landing on the ground, he jumped back up and delivered a kickstand kick to the chin. While in the air, the ex-commander grabbed him by the leg and left him dangling in the air. Realizing the situation, he used his sword to cut the arm, but the heavy armor won't let him penetrate. Strongarm saw this and had to help him out. Approaching the Con, she used her tofas to hit him by the sides. Still, it wouldn't be enough as Scream thought she was tickling her. Seeing this, he turned his body around and sent the red mech for a ride. By going 360 degrees, he let go of him and he was sent flying right into Strongarm. She had little time to avoid it as they were both collided into each other and tumbled to the floor stopping on top of each other. They groaned as they looked up to see Starscream completely unfazed by all of it. Up on the crane, the team saw the fight and knew this was looking grim. Even Arcee decided to intervene as she was getting up to give them assistance. But Optimus stopped her and told her to wait.

Optimus Prime: "This could prove to us that they are capable of being part of the team. Let us see what they can do."

Arcee heard him and didn't like that assumption. But this is their chance in proving themselves in the battlefield. So he looked down and checked to see what their next move is. Meanwhile, the two were recovering and looked up to see the Con approaching them.

Starscream: "You recruits have no clue on who you are up against, do you? This will be easy."

The two looked at him and wondered how they will stop him with that armor protecting him. Sideswipe though looked around and noticed the many containers around them. That's when he came up with a good idea.

Sideswipe: "Okay… New plan… Distract him while I get into position. Think you can do that?"

Strongarm turned to him and wondered what he's up to.

Strongarm: "And what plan is that?"

Sideswipe turned to her and told her that it's something he's working on.

Sideswipe: "Just trust me on this one."

He immediately ran away from the Con as he was going to put his plan into motion. Starscream could see him leaving and thought that he was escaping.

Starscream: "It seems as though your partner made the right decision in leaving. You should've done the same yourself."

Strongarm turned to see him going away and looked back with a bit of confidence in her face.

Strongarm: "An officer never backs down from a fight. It is one of the many codes we trainees follow."

Scream just got a chuckle out of it and decided to give her an extra one.

Starscream: "Is that so… Well then, let me give you a new code for you to follow. Never face an opponent you will never defeat!"

Tightening his metal fist, he charged in and ready to deliver a knockout blow. He soon delivered the huge punch, but Strongarm ducked down and rolled out of way. Quickly transforming during the roll, she sped away, hoping that Sideswipe has a plan. Scream turned to her making an escape and wouldn't let her get away with it.

Starscream: "Running away from me? Get back here and fight like a mech!"

He soon started to run after her in top speed and gave the chase. Strongarm drove around the docks and through the stacks of containers, drifting and getting as far away from the Con. Still, Starscream continued to follow her and burst through containers as a short cut to get close to her.

Starscream: "The more you run, the more your end is inevitable!"

As the cadet was driving away and the ex-commander running after her, Sideswipe was running on the containers, looking down at the battle and looking for the opportunity to pull his plan off. All he needs is for the right time to strike his plan. Back to Strongarm, she drove through the docks, wanting to get away from the Con on her rear end. By the time she made a turn, she saw something and applied the brakes.

Strongarm: "Whoa!"

She quickly stopped and drifts as she was near a dead end. Transforming, she got into a stance and got her tofas out for battle. The Con stomped his pede and cracked his metal knuckles, ready to beat her down.

Starscream: "Looks like you got nowhere else to go. This is going to be the last day of the job for you. Any last words?"

The cadet backed away and didn't know what to do. But then, she looked up and noticed Sideswipe standing there with his sword out, looking ready to start his attack. Seeing this, she smirked and decided give him a little warning.

Strongarm: "Why don't you look up."

The ex-commander raises an optic ridge and was confused by what she meant.

Starscream: "Huh…? Look up?"

When he did that, he immediately saw the red mech jumping up in the air and got his sword out, ready to make his move. Quickly spinning, he came down and used his sword to slice every container that he can connect. Then getting positioning himself, he placed his pedes to his the visor of the Apex armor and jumped off it with ease. The Con wasn't prepared for it as he started to get angry over the attack, while in the air, Sideswipe did a flip and transformed in the middle of it to land on his tires and burned rubber. Strongarm knew what he was planning and did the same, transforming and has her accelerator and brake down at the same time. By the time the two let go of the brakes, they immediately floored it and charge straight for the Decepticon, knocking him off his legs, which is the weakest when it comes to full speed cars. He soon landed face first and groaned from the impact. By the time the two raced away, Starscream groaned and rolled on his back, wondering what just happened. By the time he looked up, he could see the cuts of the containers that were sliced by the Autobot. That was when the containers broken apart fall to towards him. His optics grew completely wide and had little time to avoid it as all the pieces of metal completely buried him. The two managed to get away from the falling debris and turned around and transformed to survey the damage. Looking onto the huge pile of chopped metal, Strongarm looked to this and was somewhat impressed by it, turning to him for a good job.

Strongarm: "Nice thinking in taking him down, Sideswipe. Though it would've been best if you told of this plan before hand. That is under Autobot protocol where team members must share their plan to others."

The red mech groaned and told her that he had to roll with it.

Sideswipe: "C'mon! Why tell everyone about my plan when I can just do things my way. Besides, it did work. The Con is buried under all that metal. No way he would get out of that."

By then, they heard the sound of pounding and turned to see the debris starting to shake violently and could see the pieces of metal starting to tumble down at the pile. The two slowly got back and knew this was about to get bad.

Strongarm: "You were saying?"

By then, the two could only brace for impact and there was a huge explosion of metal flying everywhere. The two got caught by the force of the blast and were pushed to the air, landing right on the ground and skidding to a stop by the backs, right over the crane the Autobots were on. They were all completely dazed and didn't know what happened. By the time they looked up, they could see Starscream slowly walking to them with his Apex Armor on and wasn't impressed by their actions.

Starscream: "Foolish rookies. You think you can take me out with that stunt? My Apex Armor can withstand any type of attack. In short, you were no match for me even if you are fully prepared."

The two slide back and had no clue on how they are going to stop him. But just as they thought that their days were numbered, the ground bridge opened up again and it got the attention of everyone. Seeing this, another vehicle came out of the portal and sped towards the Con. Making a stop, it was clear that it was Smokescreen in his vehicle mode, where it is a tricked up racecar in a silver, blue, and red paintjob and checkered 38s on the sides. Everyone was quiet about this until Arcee spoke up.

Arcee: "I take it back, that vehicle mode screams bad choice."

Smokescreen soon transformed and got into a stance to fight. The ex-commander looked to him and back at the two newcomers, deciding to focus on him instead. Turning and walking away, he was eager to face his next opponent.

Starscream: "What's this? Another newbie? This night is full of surprises."

He starred him down and had a sinister look on his face. Smokescreen though decided to joke around with him.

Smokescreen: "And you must be Starscream. I thought you'd be taller."

That was a bad mistake as the ex-commander was seething from that response. The team looked down at this fight when Cee heard that pun from that high up.

Arcee: "This will not end well."

Optimus soon approached his two teammates and warned the Elite Guard member of the situation.

Optimus Prime: "Smokescreen, stand down! You are no match for Starscream's Apex Armor."

Strongarm looked to this fight as well and tried to reason with him as well.

Strongarm: "I agree with the Prime. We tried to take him down, but it didn't work."

Sideswipe: "Yeah. We bury him alive and it blew up in our faces, literally."

The mech looked to his comrades and told them that he can handle it.

Smokescreen: "Cool your exhaust guys. I got this one."

The commander gave a smirk and was intrigued by his bravery.

Starscream: "Oh, do you are willing to take me on by yourself? I'm quite flattered. Too bad that's the biggest mistake in your life. Got anything else to say before I obliterate you, Smokescreen?"

The rookie gave a smirk and responded the best he could.

Smokescreen: "Just four words – Kiss your armor goodbye!"

He soon got into a stance and showed off something on his arm. That something is the Phase Shifter as it started to activate by itself. He soon started to run towards him, taking a huge risk. Scream saw this and blinked, wondering what he's planning. By the time he was close to his target, he jumped up and delivered a kick. That is when his pede went through the armor and physically kicking him in the real chest, then caused the two to faze through the back end of the armor. The ex-commander wasn't expecting that as he landed flat on his back, getting up in complete shock.

Starscream: "A Phase Shifter?"

The recruit got up and acted too cocky on his success.

Smokescreen: "Now, that was a plan!"

At the same time, the empty armor stumbled and fell to the floor. Arcee saw this all go down and rolled her optics around, sighing in annoyance. The Con slowly slid back and don't know what to do now since he doesn't have his armor anymore. That is when he heard a click from behind and looked back to see Strongarm and Sideswipe, aiming their pistol and sword right at him.

Strongarm: "You're coming with us, Decepticon."

Looking between the three of them, he realized that he was just defeated by these three recruits. Peering his optics, he could see a small chunk of energon that was dropped when he fell with it. Seeing this, he came up with a quick escape plan.

Starscream: "You aren't the only one that have a few tricks up your protoform sleeve."

Getting up, he armed his missile attached to his arm and aimed it at the one spot that would make a diversion. That is the crate containing the rest of the Red Energon.

Starscream: "Think fast!"

He soon pulled the trigger and the missile was launched and flew high in the air. The Autobots looked on as Team Prime on the crane starred in disbelief. The missile soon connects to the crate and the Red Energon exploded, causing devastation all around. Smokescreen, Strongarm, and Sideswipe got caught in the attack and were nearly buried by the debris that came down. By the time the smoke cleared, the place was a complete mess and total devastation was left behind. Throughout the smoke though, Starscream quietly picked up his chunk of red energon and quickly made his leave before the team would suspect something. The moment he disappeared, the three recruits came out of the mess and rejoined together.

Smokescreen: "Everyone okay?"

Sideswipe pounded the side of his helm and was a little light headed.

Sideswipe: "We're good. Despite the ringing in my audio receptors, I'll survive."

Strongarm looked around and realized something else.

Strongarm: "Wait. Where's Optimus and the rest of his team. Were they caught in the blast?"

The three started to look around and were getting worried. That's when they heard the whistling of Bee from above. Looking up, they could see the three getting to higher ground and were completely safe. Smoke smiled and was glad that everyone made it out alive.

Smokescreen: "Don't worry; they can handle themselves."

He soon turned to the Apex Armor and wondered what to do with it.

Smokescreen: "Let's get this thing up. We got a lot of hauling to do."

The two heard that and decided to help out with the armor. The three Autobots looked down at the three recruits as Arcee was impressed by it.

Arcee: "Got to say, they got the job done. A little rusty in the gears, but they managed to take down a dangerous Con."

Bumblebee nodded and wondered what to do next.

Bumblebee: _**(So now what? Are we bringing them into the team or not?)**_

The two turned to Prime as he looked down in interest of the three. It would seem that they have proven themselves worthy of the team after all.

* * *

Later at the base, at nighttime, everyone was at the command center with the human counterparts looking on at the lounge area. Smokescreen soon explained why he was late in the battle and his actions in taking the relic.

Smokescreen: "So knowing the situation, I decided that I needed a little aid in removing the Apex Armor from Starscream. And giving my knowledge of Iacon relics, knew what I need. I just needed to borrow it for a while. Still, Doc here thought I was trying to steal your relics."

He had the Phase Shifter in his servo while Ratchet decided to take it from him, continuing what Smokescreen missed out of his accusation.

Ratchet: "Only until you explained your plan, which I then sanctioned. It's called protocol."

Strongarm smirked and pulled out her academy almanac to explain it to him.

Strongarm: "He does have a point. Stealing something, especially a relic, is a violation of paragraph twenty, subsection five."

The Elite Guard turned to her and held his servos up in innocence.

Smokescreen: "Hey, I was in a hurry. Besides, you two did warm him up for me."

Optimus soon approached the recruit and was in agreement with Ratch and the cadet.

Optimus Prime: "Ratchet and Strongarm are correct. Standard procedure must be observed by every member of this team."

Smoke lowered his head and understood that risk he just made. The same goes with Strongarm and Sideswipe as they botched up the mission.

Sideswipe: "Sure wish to say the same with our involvement of the mission. All that Red Energon got blown to bits thanks to our slow reactions to Starscream's escape."

Strongarm: "And that Con gave us the slip before we can detain him. Some cadet officer I turned out to be."

The Prime looked to the three and decided to calm the blow of this mission.

Optimus Prime: "Indeed, the destruction of the Red Energon was a devastating loss and Starscream escaping has dealt a critical blow. However… I believe we must also commend our three recruits. You all have proven to be a quick study by choosing a place strategy above bravado. With quick thinking and determination, you have proven to be worthy to fighting along side us."

He placed his servo on Smokescreen's shoulder pad, commemorating the three on a job well done. The three looked up to Prime and was pleased that he saw something in all of them. Arcee though was worried as she looked up to Bee and spoke of her grievances.

Arcee: "There's going to be no living with them now."

Optimus soon end his talk with a big welcome.

Optimus Prime: "While this may lack the pageantry of a proper ceremony, I do believe to honor you three as equals. Smokescreen… Strongarm… Sideswipe… I wish to welcome you all to Team Prime."

He soon showed him the team as they turned to see them with a look of honor in their eyes. The three smiled as they now have a place with the team, though Sideswipe decided to speak to the cadet that was saluting.

Sideswipe: "So… Now that I'm part of the team, you think maybe you can drop the charges you have against me on Cybertron."

Strongarm glared to him and told him no.

Strongarm: "Don't push it punk…"

The red mech backed away and laugh nervously on that failure. But while the team was congratulating them on a job well done, one bot wasn't present. In the distance, a sound of a grunt caught Miko's attention as she turned back to see Bulkhead still struggling to stand when he watched the commencement from afar. He looked to the Apex Armor that the three took from Starscream and sighed in defeat.

Bulkhead: "The Newbies did all right. Guess I'm not needed anymore."

Miko could see that he was depressed and tried to lighten the mood. Coming down the stairs, she told him to not give up.

Miko: "Don't worry Bulk. They got nothing on you."

But the Wrecker wouldn't have it as he turned his back to her and limped back to his quarters in shame. She wouldn't give up though as was trying to lighten the mood.

Miko: "Seriously, once we get that leg of yours back in shape, those three are gonna learn real quick who the top wrecking ball is around here."

Still, he wouldn't listen as he slowly disappeared into the corridor. Miko soon got worried as she called out his name in desperation.

Miko: "Bulkhead?"

As all this was going on, Homura looked to what is happening when Bulkhead left and looked down to see Miko looking worried about her friend. She had seen this before in her many time travels, especially around Madoka. She knew that if Miko starts worrying about her friend, it could lead to grief. She just hope that tonight in her student's first Wraith hunt, it won't be too much of a problem.

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter thirteen. Got to admit, this took longer then I expected. Trying to recreate the episode but with new characters and more action, it was something to handle. And for the characters, I know a lot of you are thinking that I shouldn't have used Strongarm and Sideswipe, giving that they were created at the end of the Cybertronian war and the restoration of the planet. But c'mon, I feel like they should be part of the Prime universe too and this is my story, so I can do whatever I want. Plus they can be of good use later in this story. Not going to tell you what, but you'll see. Also, you rarely seen Homura in this chapter, as I was focusing on the Autobots, mostly. But not to worry, you'll see Homura again on the next chapter, where Miko gets to take part in her first Wraith hunt. Here's hoping that she can make it through on the next chapter. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	14. Wraith Hunters

**Here's chapter fourteen of PPMP and wow, a short chapter. Normally chapters like this take too long to write, like say forty to fifty pages top. Hell, I need to split one chapter from an episode of my version of season three, which you all should read episodes 1 – 4 by the way, when it was getting too long for my taste. Course this is focusing on Homura and Miko with their training. Though I'm certain the next one will get too long, considering it will take place in another TFP episode. So you should be prepared for a chapter longer then this one next time.**

 **Last chapter though is half decent, one review and around 250 hits. Not as good as last one that's over 400, but it is what it is. Not that it would be like that since it will slowly rise in time. Not to mention that this is a short chapter I've done here and if it were longer, it would be a larger number. But hey, it is what it is and I always get the job done. Hope you all enjoy this short chapter.**

 **On this chapter of Madoka Prime, it is Miko's first night at Wraith hunting and she must use all that she knows in defeating as many Wraiths as possible to obtain her own Grief Pellets. But after what happened with Bulkhead and how he felt when the rookies joined the team, will what happen distract her in her first hunt? Let's take a quick read.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **This is the chapter where the Wraiths will finally make an appearance and take part in an action scene. Now in the anime and movie, I only see the Wraiths just doing nothing. To that end, I don't know what they do and how they attack. So, I have to do a Google search to understand what they do. So far, I got some things down, but I don't know if it's official or that some people put it there on Wikipedia just to mess people up. So if what Wraiths do is wrong, I would apologize in advance for this. Please, don't flame me in the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Madoka Magica**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Wraith Hunters

Hours later, darkness looms over Jasper as everyone was asleep. But in the residence of Miko's host parents, one light suddenly flashed on in the window of a particular troublemaker. Inside the bedroom, Miko looked to her vanity mirror and was in the zone. The reason why is that tonight is the night for her first Wraith hunt. Ever since training, Homura knew that she was ready to go and attack Wraths and have her own Grief Pellets. She specifically told the trainee to get a few hours of sleep as they hunt begins in the middle of the night. She did so as she got up at three in the morning and dressed up in her usual attire to begin her first hunt. But during that time, she was a little out of it due to what happened hours ago.

Ever since the three recruits came today, Bulkhead felt incredibly miserable. The reason why is that when they were able to outsmart Starscream and took the Apex Armor in the process, they were immediately welcomed to the team. Bulk knew of this and realized that there was no way he would be back in the field, giving up completely. Even if she tried to get him out of it, he still wouldn't admit and would been better off being alone. Miko could tell he's upset and had to do something. But the more she tries, the more he was depressed.

To be fair, maybe the fault is with her. She was the one that made the wish to save him just to become a Magical Girl. She was the one that didn't give the specifics, mostly clearing his body of the Tox-En exposure. Maybe if she gave the clear detail, he would've been back on his pedes and back into action. Still, she was starting to have second thoughts on her wish. But again, thoughts like that could lead to grief and the last thing she wanted was to join the Law of Cycles too soon. But just that thought of it would distract her at the slightest.

Looking to her clock, she could tell that it was getting late and needs to meet up with her teacher at the meeting point. Leaving her mirror, she approached the bed and made sure that the pillows she set up shows her sleeping peacefully, incase her host parents come in to check on her. Once she knows that everything is settled, she quietly opened the window and stepped on it. Taking a deep breath, she planted her feet firmly and lifted herself out of the window, jumping high into the air with grace before landing on a roof of a house. It's one of the many abilities she obtained when she became a magical girl, jumping and flying through the air like the silence of the night. She soon jumped off it and flew high before landing on the next one. She continued to jump from one rooftop to another, careful not to make a sound, while reaching the meeting spot Homura told her to go.

* * *

In the edge of town, high up on a water tower that says, _'Jasper'_ , a lone girl was sitting on the guardrail, waiting for someone to come. The girl is Homura Akemi as she was expecting Miko to come for her first Wraith hunt. Kyubey was next to her as he looked around and noticed that the student wasn't around.

Kyubey: "How odd… It seems that Miko Nakadai hasn't arrived yet."

Homura sighed and told him to wait a little more.

Homura: "Give her some time. I'm sure that she's a little nervous of her first night."

Kyubey heard her and turned to her, feeling confused.

Kyubey: "It's really strange… When you told her that she's ready to fight Wraiths, she was giddy over it. Now, it seems like she's not in the mood. You don't think that she would be getting some second thoughts, don't you?"

Homura thought of that and remembered what happened recently.

Homura: "Not necessarily… Miko Nakadai is an adrenaline junkie that wants to jump herself into danger. Still, I think this might have something to do with what happened today."

The Incubator tilted his head and was curious.

Kyubey: "Oh really? What do you mean by that?"

She sighed and explained what happened.

Homura: "Just today, the Autobots got some new recruits for the team. While it was good enough for them to get some form of advantage, Bulkhead wasn't excited about it. He feels that they were replacing him and won't be able to join in for the battle due to his recovery. Miko put herself to blame because she wasn't specific of the wish she made and didn't have him fully recovered from all of his injuries. I did tell her that it wasn't her fault and there were other Magical Girls that got their wishes to get their contracts, yet were never specific on their said wish. I'm certain that you had those girls that never given you specifics on their wishes."

Kyubey listened to all of this and started to ponder.

Kyubey: "It is somewhat true. Most Magical Girls made their contracts with me and never give the specifics of the wishes that they made. Mami herself made the wish to save her own life, yet she would've had the time to wishing to save her parents as well. Even you yourself made the wish to go back in time to save Madoka, not realizing that going back in time would've made her karmic destiny worse then it was. That's the problem with Magical Girls. They rushed into their wishes and not realizing that the wishes are not what they want, even before the Law of Cycles was created by Madoka."

Homura listened to him and could get what he was referring to. Especially considering she made a wish to save Madoka by going back in time and not realizing the consequences of her own wish.

Homura: "Okay… I'll admit… Wishing to go back to rescue Madoka was foolish of me and I never knew me going back in time continuously to save her made her destiny worse then what it was. However, I wanted to save her because she was the only friend that I had."

She flung her hair to the side, brushing the bow ribbon Madoka given her before she left her. Kyubey jumped up to the guardrail next to her and scratched to back end of his pointed arm like ear.

Kyubey: "I'm surprised that you admitted that wishing to save Madoka was a bad idea to begin with. I thought for certain that you could blame it all on me."

Homura: "For the record, the fault it mostly with you, tricking all of us into making contracts with you and turning us into pawns of your sick and twisted game."

Kyubey: "To be fair, I never tricked you, I just didn't give you the full details in your contracts."

Homura: "It's still trickery, no matter how you put it."

The two soon remain quiet until Kyubey spoke to her of Miko.

Kyubey: "Homura Akemi, I'm not here to give you some advice. I'm certain that you won't listen to a word of what I say. But Miko is your student, and as a teacher, you have to lead her to the righteous path and not down to obscurity. The only way you could do that is to speak to her of the situation and let her know that everything will be all right. Her friend might be upset of what transpired today, but in time, he would be back and would respect these new teammates Team Prime acquired."

Homura looked to him and looked back at the night sky, giving out a sigh.

Homura: "I just hope your right. Because the way Bulkhead is behaving, he's not in the best of moods."

By the time she said that, a shadow came up on the guardrail of the water tower and stood there. That individual was Miko as she made it to the meeting point.

Miko: "I'm here."

Homura heard her and turned around with a bit of scowl in her voice.

Homura: "You're late…"

The student nodded and apologized.

Miko: "Sorry about that. I'm just a little nervous. This is my first Wraith hunt after all."

The teacher sighed and knew that she was hiding her worry of her friend. But she continued with the talk and gave her a little warning.

Homura: "That is all right. Most Magical Girls get nervous when it comes to hunting for Wraiths the first time around. But remember, this is your first hunt, that doesn't mean that it would be and easy one. These Wraiths are nothing to mess with and you need to be on your guard."

The new Magical Girl shrugged it off and groaned.

Miko: "I know, I know… You've been telling me a lot of that since our training. Most of it gave me a headache. At least I'm glad that I would be able to attack something that's not you." … "Urm… No offense."

Homura smirked and could tell that she was only joking about that part.

Homura: "None taken… Just remember, you need to focus on your targets. These Wraiths can travel in packs and won't hesitate to kill you on sight. Try not to get too foolish."

Miko laughed it up a little and decided to get started, materializing her Soul Gem out of her ring.

Miko: "Please… I know what I'm doing."

Homura rolled her eyes around as she got her gem out of the ring as well.

Homura: "Sure you know…"

In quick fashion, their attire changed into their Magical Girl personas. Homura soon jumped high with Kyubey on her shoulders as glowing wings materialized on her back to soar in the air. Miko soon soar in the air after her, using her guitar like axe to ride on. The two soon flew through the air as they were over the town. By the time they left Jasper, Miko was next to her teacher and asked about the Wraiths.

Miko: "So… You face these Wraiths before?"

Homura heard her and answered straightly.

Homura: "I have, yes. It is our sworn duty in defeating Wraiths before they used their powers to spread grief in the people's souls."

Miko: "So I heard. And how many you defeated."

The teacher thought long and hard and didn't have a clue.

Homura: "Wish I knew… I sort of lost count when I got to the triple digits."

The student was shocked by this and didn't know what to think of it.

Miko: "Get out! The triple digits?! Man, that's some pro. This might be a piece of cake for me!"

Homura sighed and could tell that she doesn't get it yet. As they were soaring over the desert and mountains, Kyubey has sensed something close by.

Kyubey: "Be careful… I'm sensing deep dread close by. Could be a group of Wraiths that are near your position."

The two heard that and looked around to see where the Wraiths are. Checking around the area, Miko spotted some shadows moving on the cliff wall and told Homura about it.

Miko: "There! I see some movement in the distance! C'mon! Last one there is a backup guitarist!"

She soon revved up her guitar and sped right past her. Homura saw her leaving and sighed in defeat.

Homura: "Argh… The girl never learns…"

She soon flapped her energy wings towards her, making sure that she doesn't do anything too stupid. By the time they reached to movement on the steep cliffs, they managed to land on the edge to observe what they were up against with Kyubey jumping down the teacher's shoulder. Looking down, they could see what looks like a huge group of giants that was lumbering by in white skin and robes, but their faces were static, making it impossible to see their faces. Seeing this, Miko was a little confused and asked about them.

Miko: "Those are the Wraiths? Those are the ones we should be fighting? They don't look dangerous, just wondering around doing absolutely nothing."

Homura turned to her and told her that they pose a serious threat.

Homura: "Do not get distracted over how they look. They are far menacing then you think."

Miko: "Right… More then meets the eyes and what not. Though it should be easy. At the height we're on, we could simply get the drop on them."

Homura: "Patience, Miko Nakadai. You will get your chance. Right now, we need to formulate a plan of attack. Looks to me about twenty of them in this chasm. Judging by how tight it is and the height, it might give us the advantage that we need. But will it favor us, or them?"

She started to ponder about her course of action and didn't want to risk too much of it. Miko though sighed and decided to do it her way standing up to dust herself.

Miko: "Kay… How about this. You stay here and plan for hours. Me, I got Wraiths to slay."

Almost immediately, she got her axe guitar in position stepped off the edge and falling below the Wraiths. Homura saw her heading down to the group and knew that she's making a grave mistake.

Homura: "Miko! Wait!"

But she didn't listen as she falls like that of a skydiver and was getting closer to the group of Wraiths. Kyubey looked to this and knew that she was jumping the gun."

Kyubey: "Typical newbies, they never listen to their superiors."

Homura groaned and turned to Kyubey to remain where he was.

Homura: "Wait here! I'll get her back."

She soon turns on her shield and the gears turned, letting her disappear in a flash with the snapped. Miko continued to fall, as she was ready to deal some serious punishment to the Wraiths. Already over the first one, she lifted her weapon high and was ready to deliver a quick strike. Almost immediately, she brought her axe down and sliced the first Wraith in the middle, splitting it in half. By the time she got down, she jumped back and the Wraith's body in both ways and disintegrated away, leaving multiple Wraith pellets in the process. By jumping back, she set her guitar into a rifle and took aim, strumming to shoot the next two in the backs of the head, blowing them up completely and disappeared to nothing. Seeing this, she felt accomplished with what she did.

Miko: "Oh yeah! I'm on a roll! These monk wannabes are not that tough."

By the time she said that, the rest of the monks heard the attack and turned to see the magical training standing there. The three of them look down to her and something bright appeared on their distorted faces. Almost immediately, they fired highly powerful lasers right at girl as she panicked and switch to her shield, strumming wildly to form a protective barrier on her. The lasers hit the barrier as she was holding on as much as she could. But it wasn't enough as the shield broke apart and the blast was near her, pushing her away from the impact. Miko flew and landed on her back, skidding away and stopped. She groaned and was in a bit of pain after that attack.

Miko: "Okay… Definitely wasn't expecting that."

She shook her head and was trying to rethink her strategy. By the time she looked back, she already sees the three Wraiths towering over her and charging their blasters on their static like faces. Miko was in complete shock and didn't have the time to getting out of this situation, soon realizing that this was going to be the first and last day of the job. By the time that the three fired their lasers, Homura appeared in the flash and grabbed her student, using her time ability to disappear. As soon as they vanish, the lasers hit the spot where Miko was and exploded. Though they didn't really hit her as both she and Homura reappeared on top of the Cliffside the same time of the explosion. Miko took a breather and was lucky she survived that. But Homura looks down to her and told her that she should've known better.

Homura: "Happy with yourself? You might think that those Wraiths are simple to beat, but they are not. With one Wraith, it would be an easy fight, but in a group, they are devastating. And that includes their laser attack. If you don't be cautious with them, they will get the advantage on you. Clear?"

She offered her a hand to get her up. Miko looked to her and sighed that she technically screwed up.

Miko: "Fine. I'll listen to you this time."

She soon grabbed her hand and the teacher lifted her student up. Once she was up, she asked what to do.

Miko: "So, what's our course of action?"

Homura looked down at the Wraiths starring right at the two girls at the edge of the cliff. Seeing them, and the height they're in, she knows what needs to be done.

Homura: "Hmm… It would appears that these Wraiths are in this enclosed space below. We certainly can't attack them head on, since there is no way in avoiding their attacks. But we can use this to our advantage."

Miko: "So how do we approach this?"

Homura thought about it and came up with a plan.

Homura: "Keep them distracted, I'll handle the rest. Just be sure that you don't get caught in the attack."

She soon vanished as the time shield activated and snapped in place. The moment she vanished, Miko blinked and sighed about this.

Miko: "Great… So I'm the bait. This is going to be fun."

Looking down, she sighed and decided to roll with it. Switching her guitar to hovercraft mode, she tossed it to the edge of the cliff and jumped after it. Once she placed her feet on it, she flew towards the remaining Wraiths to get their attention.

Miko: "Yo! Uglies! You want a piece of me? Then come and get me!"

The group looked up to her and charged their faces, firing their beams at her. Quickly, she used her flight to soar through the sky and avoiding each shot. Still, she needs to use her other modes in her guitar to fight back, but she is stuck in flight mode for a while until Homura comes back with a plan. Flying left, right, up, down, and sideways, she continues to avoid their shots as much as possible, but running out of room to breath.

Miko: "Homura… Sensei… I don't know what you are really planning… But now would be a really good time to pull something off. Like right NOW!"

Up on the cliffsdie, Homura saw her student avoiding each shot and making sure on not dying. Of course, looking down, she could see the Wraiths moving towards her little trap. Lifting her arm up, she was holding a detonator remote in her hand, waiting for the right moment in pulling her plan in motion.

Homura: "That's it… Just a little closer…"

She continued to wait for them to get in place, hoping Miko doesn't get hurt in the process. Keeping a good enough look, she could see that they were just about close. By the time they were at the exact spot, the Magical Girl smirked and decided to pull it off.

Homura: "Gotcha…"

She soon pushed the button as she waited for the fireworks to start. Meanwhile, multiple charges that she placed when she froze time soon blinked red on the top of the cliff side. Almost instantly, the charges exploded in a line and multiple debris started to fall towards the group of Wraths. Miko saw this and realized that she was in the line of fire.

Miko: "Oh boy…"

Quickly, she flew up to get away from the collapse, avoiding any loose boulders on the way. At the same time, the Wraiths were immediately crushed and buried the rocks raining down on them. By the time the smoke cleared, all that was left were a pile of boulders and debris that killed all the Wraiths in the process. Homura looked down at her work and was pleased with it. Miko though managed to escape and up high before jumping off her guitar and landing gracefully next her. Lifting her arm up to grab her falling guitar by the neck, she gave a vicious stare at Homura and wasn't happy.

Miko: "You lost you mind?! I could've been crushed on the first night on the job! Next time, warn me when you pull something like this!"

The teacher turned to her student and gave a bit of a grin.

Homura: "But I thought you like taking the risks and pushing the envelope."

Miko stood there in silence and knew what she meant, turning in embarrassment.

Miko: "Ah, scrap… You have me in a box."

Homura just laughed a little and decided to move on ahead.

Homura: "Anyways, you still need some work in hunting Wraiths. The one lesson you need to learn from all of this is know your enemy and your surroundings. With that, you can use both to your advantage. Just be lucky you only got the low level Wraiths, otherwise, you won't survive."

Miko turned to her with shocked eyes and was flabbergasted.

Miko: "What?! Wraiths have a class range?"

Homura nodded and continued to explain.

Homura: "You could say that. Wraiths have four classes, with the forth being the most dangerous. We've only just encountered the 1st class Wraiths, the usual grunts as they were. Not harmful in some occasions."

Miko raised an eyebrow and wasn't happy about it.

Miko: "Not harmful? Dude! They nearly wiped me out with a highly dangerous beam!"

Homura: "A part of which you need to keep a heavy distance. While their beam is dangerous, that doesn't mean they're accurate. Their slow bodies give us Magical Girls as chance to avoid them or run away if the time need be."

Miko shrugged it off and decided to listen to her for once.

Miko: "Fine… I got the message… Don't go head first into the action without a plan. At least they are easy to take out."

By the time she said that, the two immediately heard the sound of low and distorted chants in the distance. Soon enough, a huge shadow came out of the blue and washed over them. Slowly looking up, they could see what looked like another Wraith, but was completely different. It was floating in a lotus position and holding a flaming javelin in its hand. It's left arm was completely distorted with the hand only visible and its skull like face opened up to reveal a radiation symbol with an upside down triangle as the neck. The two stood back as Miko got a terrible feeling about it.

Miko: "Uh… What is that…?"

Homura stood her ground and explained about it.

Homura: "That's a Shugen Wraith, level 2! Stronger then the grunts and twice as dangerous. Possessing flaring heat, it can shoot bronze sabres out of its palm and use that javelin to cut us in one swing. Looks like those grunts were following the leader and must've heard that explosion."

The student turned to the teacher and asked of what to do.

Miko: "And what should we do with that thing?"

Homura was silent and decided to do the rational thought.

Homura: "Only thing we can do for now. Run and duck!"

The Shugen pointed its palm to them and fired its sabres out to take them down. Miko looked at this and didn't like where this is officially going.

Miko: "Not good…"

Almost immediately, Homura approached the rookie and told her to grab her.

Homura: "Quick! Take my hand!"

Miko turned to her and nodded, grabbing her hand in the process. She soon activated her time shield and the gears started to turn. By the time it made a quick snap, time froze and the bronze projectiles were really close to them. Miko looked on and looked frightened, almost feeling like tears were starting to come out. The teacher snapped her out of it and told her for a quick getaway.

Homura: "If you are done sulking, we need to make an escape before the time shield stops. Get your guitar ready! We need to keep our distance from it as much as possible."

Miko heard her and nodded in agreement. At the same time, it was when the Shugen Wraith shot its projectiles at them. It was that time when the projectiles hit the ground and there were huge explosions from the impact. It looked down at the smoldering crater and thought that it got those two. But looking up, it could see something flying in the air. Those two were Miko and Homura as they were riding on the student's guitar to get away. Miko looked back at the crater and breathed a sigh of relief.

Miko: "Phew… That was too close for call. Thought for certain I would've been wiped out on the first night."

Homura though decided in getting back to the attack.

Homura: "It's not over yet. We need to exterminate it quick before it reaches the nearest town. If it does, there will be a chance that someone would cause a massacre. You fly, I'll shoot!"

Miko turned to her and knew what she was talking about. She knows that Wraiths spread grief and misery to anyone in contact. If this Shugen decides to reach a town, mostly likely Jasper, it would be worse then what the Witch had planned for a group of people in the lumber mill. So with confidence quickly recovering, she turned and did a circle around the Wraith. It turned it's split head to them and got its palm to them to fire away. Miko quickly flew faster as the bronze projectiles passed behind them. Homura then decided to fire back as she dig into her shield and took out a UMP Rifle loaded with armor piercing bullets. Stopping time again, the two flew around a frozen world while Homura took aim and fired multiple bullets at it. All the bullets stopped as they were in a circle around the monk like Wraith. Once they were away, time resumed and all the bullets hit the Wraith in the mid section and was in excruciating pain. This gives the two a chance to finish it off as Homura tossed her rifle away and got her Samurai sword out.

Homura: "Now's our chance! Miko, get close to the Shugen! It's time to finish it off!"

Miko heard of that and gave a quick smirk.

Miko: "You got it!"

With a quick 180, she guided her guitar straight to the Wraith with blinding speeds. The Shugen looked up in pain and saw the two rushing towards it. Once they were over it, Homura jumped off and told her student to attack.

Homura: "Now!"

Miko heard it and jumped off her guitar while grabbing the neck end. The two soon fell on top of it with their sword and axe guitar coming down at its face. But the Wraith had other plans in mind as it lifted its staff and blocked the attack with a heavy blow. The two were caught by that as the javelin started to heat up and created a forceful blast to push them off of it. They were soon flying like until they regained their composure and landed firmly on the ground. The two soon looked up as Miko got upset over it.

Miko: "Seriously?! We gone through all that trouble and it still won't give up?! What's its deal?"

The teacher got to her side and found that shocking as well.

Homura: "Apparently, it won't give up without a fight. A fight that you pretty much started when you rushed in and attacked the regular Wraiths."

Miko turned to her and explained her actions.

Miko: "Hey! I was trying to show you how much I've learned from your teachings."

Homura looked back and told her that it was a bit wrong.

Homura: "And you did a perfectly good job at it too."

As the two were arguing, the Shugen lifted it's javelin high and the blade of it caught fire. The two stopped what they're doing and looked up to see the Wraith beginning its next attack.

Homura: "Split!"

The Wraith soon waved its weapon and a fiery streak came out of it, heading straight to the two. Immediately, the two made a split and managed to avoid that heavy strike. That attack though caused the ground to crack and open wide, nearly swallowing the two whole. Miko managed to flip out of the attack and the split floor and landed with a slide to witness the damage.

Miko: "Whoa! That fragger means business!"

Homura landed too and decided to finish this once and for all.

Homura: "Focus, Miko. We must take it out before it gets us!"

She soon removed her shield and tossed it into the air, letting it change into her bow. Grabbing it, she got into an archer stance and pointed her bow in the air. Letting the arrow materialized, she pulled her arm back and fired a shot straight to the sky. That arrow soon exploded in a huge firework and rained multiple purple projectiles down to the threat. The Shugen saw this and got to the defensive to protect itself. Lifting its javelin up, it spins it around and let it turn into a ring of fire, deflecting each projectile with ease. Miko saw this and knew that it wasn't getting them anywhere. So she decided to start with her own attack.

Miko: "Want to be a show off, pal? Well it's time to rock the house!"

Lifting her guitar up, she felt the Earth rumble beneath her as the stage emerge out of the ground. Speakers rose up and lights started to flash, as she was ready to give out quite a show. The Wraith soon got caught by the sight and looked to see the Magical Girl on the stage with her guitar up in the air. Getting the strap over her shoulder, she lifted her arm up and decided to rock and roll.

Miko: "Let's Rock!"

The Wraith soon turned to her and swung its javelin to her, letting the fiery streak racing towards her. The Magical Girl recruit looked to this and decided to give it quite a show.

Miko: "FINAL ENCORE!"

With a huge strum with her guitar, the speakers exploded with a sound blast and the two objects collided to each other and started blast on impact. They smoke cleared and the two stood their ground. The Shugen looked to this and could tell that it wasn't going to be easy. It soon lifted up its staff and was ready for another go. But then, a purple energy arrow came out of the blue and hit the bladed side of the weapon and burst in pieces. The Wraith turned to see it damaged weapon and looked back at the direction of the shot. It soon saw Homura with her bow pointing at the Javelin and smirked.

Homura: "Never overlook me."

The Wraith looked to her and was upset. So it lifted its palm to her and fired multiple shots at her. She quickly got her magical wings out and flew high in the air to avoid the shots. But it wouldn't be enough as it moved its palm upwards to aim above her. But as it was going to accomplish that, another shot came from the other side and hit the hand, exploding it in pieces. It looked to that and turned to see Miko on her stage with her guitar on rifle mode with a little grin.

Miko: "Nah-uh… No throwing tomatoes at my show."

The Shugen decided to strike the magical girl on the ground and used what's left of the javelin to pierce her body. It charged in really fast and was about to destroy her. But she saw it coming and began getting her guitar into defense and offense mode. With quick strumming, the she formed a barrier and to protect herself from the javelin thrust. The Wraith holds it on its own and was trying to use all of its strength to break the barrier. But it wasn't enough as Miko smirked and decided to end the show.

Miko: "I would like to play with you, but I'm afraid that I have to make a final curtain call. FINAL ENCORE!"

With a quick heavy strum, the speakers blasted a huge sound blast and pushed the creature back, destroying the javelin in the process. As it was flying in the air, Miko told Homura to finish this off.

Miko: "Homura! You're up! Blast that bastard to next week!"

Homura saw this while in the air with her magical wings and heard what she said. With her bow armed, she took aim and armed an energy arrow that materialized with one quick pull. Waiting for the right moment, she got her target and fired her bow. The arrow flew towards it and hit right to the radiation symbol and it exploded, causing a chain reaction to the rest of the body and cracking up. Almost immediately, the Shugen exploded in a fireworks display and was completely destroyed. Homura landed gracefully on the ground as the wings disappeared while Miko jumped off the stage before it too vanished. Once the two regrouped, Miko was excited by her first night of Wraith Hunting, even after a bit of a mess up.

Miko: "Did you see what I did, Homura? I blasted that Wraith with my guitar and was soaring through the air. Yeah! That was awesome! Not bad for a first night, right?"

Homura turned to her and was a little okay with it, though a bit upset.

Homura: "Well, despite the slight hiccup you've made, I do believe it went pretty well."

Miko heard that and turned away feeling a little guilty of that mess up, but returned to proud after her immediate recovery.

Miko: "Well, I'm glad that you are happy about that."

Homura then decided to leave it at that and thought that they should get a bit of a break.

Homura: "Come now, let's go someplace to get some rest. We both deserve it after that fight."

Miko smiled and thought that a break will do them better.

* * *

Five minutes later, the two were sitting on a Cliffside, marveling at the night sky. In between them are their soul gems pieces with a bunch of grief pellets sucking up the muddled grief when the two used some of their magic on the Shugen Wraith. Kyubey was behind them as he watched the two looking at the stars, wondering if Homura would speak to Miko about what he said to her. The student looked up to the sky where the stars are shining and was in awe.

Miko: "You know… I really like the night life here."

Homura turned to her and listened to what she was saying.

Miko: "I mean, sure, Jasper isn't anything exciting, but this place does have its moments. Back in Tokyo, I never see the stars in the night sky. The city is always so bright and it's hard to see anything. But here, I get to see all the stars I can, admiring the sight the way I want it. It's just one of the many beauties of living in a foreign land."

The teacher heard her and was amazed that this rebellious, rocker girl has a soft side. Not to the Autobots and her friends, but for herself as well. Still, maybe it's best to speak to her of what happened and wondered what's bothering her.

Homura: "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Miko Nakadai. You're first night has proven that you are ready. However, it wasn't without mistakes. Like say you rushing into battle without realizing the threat of the situation. I know you that you wanted to fight, but that was risky for you. Not to mention that you were late getting to the rendezvous point. Care to explain to me what's wrong."

Miko heard this and turned her head away of what happened today.

Miko: "It's nothing to worry about. It was my first night, so I'm sure that I would be a little rusty on this."

Homura heard that and knew she didn't understand.

Homura: "That's not what I meant. What I meant is that you seem worried about Bulkhead every since those new Autobots came in and seem to be the center of attention. That's what's bothering you, is it?"

Miko turned away and sighed over the whole thing.

Miko: "You could say that. With those three recruits joined the team, Bulkhead is starting to believe that he's resorting to nothing, since he still can't go into missions just yet. I try to cheer him up, but he keeps dejecting me. It's almost like he wants to be alone. I just want to help him, really I do. I just don't know what to do with Bulk being in a sour mood."

Homura heard this and knew that she's worried about Bulkhead more then ever. Listening to all of this, she decided to give her some advice.

Homura: "Listen, I respect you working hard to get your friend back on track. But there are some things you just can't control. I know a Magical Girl by the name of Sayaka Miki and she made the same wish you made in saving a friend. Course, her wish came with a price. Once you become a Magical Girl, you can't take part of anything in your life. You won't go to college, or find love, or get marriage and have a family. You are sworn to defend the world from Wraiths and Nightmares until you are ready to join the Law of Cycles. And that includes sacrificing everything that was in front of you, including friendships."

Miko turned to her and told her that she wasn't going to do that.

Miko: "You're kidding me… You expect me to forget about Bulkhead? I would never do that!"

Homura quickly gave her a bit more of a reprieve.

Homura: "I'm not saying that you should leave him. You can still be friends with Bulkhead. But when there's a time that he leaves you for some important reason, then it is best that you would have to forget about him and continue you obligations of fighting the curses of this world. If you keep latching on to the notion that Bulk will always be with you, then you would start to have the grief in your soul gem to the point that you will be with the Law of Cycles in a fast pace."

Miko heard this and turned away, not wanting to loose his own friend. She soon asked about this Sayaka she mentioned.

Miko: "This magical girl you mentions, Sayaka, how did she loose her friend?"

Homura heard this and answered very truthful.

Homura: "By another friend of hers. Turns out her friend, Hitomi fell in love with the Sayaka's childhood friend, yet Sayaka was the only one who looked after him and took care of him since the accident. But Hitomi fell in love with him, yet she never spends time with him. Because of this, Sayaka lost it, took out all of her frustration on a low grade Wraith and in the end, used up all her magic and sent to the Law of Cycles when she was starting out as a Magical Girl."

Miko's eyes and was shocked by it.

Miko: "Whoa… That's hardcore…"

Homura sighed and told her of Sayaka's fate before hand.

Homura: "At least it's a better fate then before the Law of Cycles was created."

Miko turned to her and realized what she was talking about.

Miko: "You mean, she became a Witch."

Homura nodded and continued with her words of wisdom.

Homura: "Yes… You could say that. Point is, by the time that Bulkhead leaves you; you can't be upset or depressed. If you think of that, then your soul gem will get heavily tainted and you will disappear before your training is complete. Long story short, you need to be positive and move on with your life, otherwise grasping to what's closest to you would lead to some heavy consequences. Trust me, I know."

Miko heard this and was a little unsure about it.

Miko: "I don't know…"

That's when Kyubey, who was listening to all of this, approached her side and explained about it.

Kyubey: "Homura does have a point."

She turned to the Incubator and wondered what he has in mind.

Kyubey: "Of all my time on this planet, I seen many Magical Girls gone too soon because they held close to their wishes. Many times, they held on to their wishes so tightly that when they lost them, they loose themselves. It is imperative that you can't hang on to you wishes too tight otherwise you will suffer the same fate as other girls."

Miko heard this and lowered her head, thinking about it. The thought of Bulkhead leaving her would be something to swallow, but loosing herself over that notion could be more disastrous then that. She wanted to continue her duty as a new Magical Girl, but the last thing she wanted is to end her newly created career too soon. Thinking of this, she soon looked to Homura and asked about one more thing.

Miko: "Will I see Bulkhead again some other time?"

Homura heard that and told her of that option.

Homura: "Perhaps… But you need to remember that your job of protecting this world comes first and friends and family is second."

Hearing that, Miko sighed and decided to leave it at that.

Miko: "Okay… I'll think about it."

Homura sighed as she picked up her gem that's been completely purified and placed it on her wrist. Miko did the same thing and placed her purified gem on her right shoulder. Homura soon tossed the Grief Pellets in the air and Kyubey grabbed them all and put it to his opened back, absorbing it completely. The two got up and looked on as Kyubey felt something in the distance.

Kyubey: "I could sense more dread not far from here. More Wraiths I assume."

Homura heard that and turned to Miko to see if she's ready to listen.

Homura: "Ready for another lesson, Miko?"

She turned to her teacher and told her that she'll listen.

Miko: "Lead the way, Homura. I'll follow."

Homura smiled and knew that Miko got the idea and decided to take the lead. She jumped up where magical wings materialized to let her fly in further distances while Miko set her guitar up to hover and flew after her. But as they were leaving for more Wraith hunting, someone was watching them from the distance. It was the same mysterious female figure that was at the Witch sighting in Jasper days ago with her cloak and hood concealing her face and has the same cat/bunny creature next to her. Observing it, the creature looked up to her and told her that things seem to be under control.

"It would seem that they are doing your job pretty well. Guess you don't have to worry about doing your night job anymore."

The mysterious woman sighed and told her that she still needs to do it.

"That doesn't mean that I have to give up on my obligations. While I appreciate my own kind doing my work, I still need to find Wraiths of my own if I am live longer. Wouldn't you imagine what would happen if he was all alone in this world."

The creature was silent and could understand what her situation is.

"I fully understand your worries. But you can't just hunt for Wraiths all your life. I mean, you managed to surpass what all Magical Girls never reach and has lived a far longer life then the others."

The woman heard this and bowed her head with a sigh.

"That doesn't mean I'm ready to leave just now. He's too young to look after himself. Sure he has friends with him, but it still doesn't feel like enough.

The creature gave it some thought and came up with a good enough idea.

"Maybe it's best that you introduce yourself to Homura Akemi and Miko Nadadai. I'm sure they will understand. After all, they already know-"

The woman immediately interrupted him and told him that she shouldn't.

"And then what? I'm certain if they see me like this, they might ask a lot of questions. It is best that I keep this to myself and nothing more. And I hope you don't come into contact with them or their Incubator."

The creature heard that and was a bit defeated.

"Fine… But remember, there will be the time where you would have to reveal yourself to them, especially him."

The older Magical Girl glared to the creature and told him that she won't tell him everything.

"He doesn't have to know about me, or his true self. He already has enough on his plate as it is. Now come on. Let's find some Wraiths away from them. I just hope things don't get complicated if they find out about us."

Picking up the creature to her shoulder and turning to the other side, she jumped up and flew a huge distance to the next hill before jumping to the next one. Course, things will get complicated as trouble is coming from the horizon.

* * *

Down in an abandon airfield in Wyoming, a small group of people were working on something very important. They were all wearing military grade outfits completely with full latex masks that cover their heads and goggles on their eyes. They were known at MECH, a small terrorist group dedicated in world domination through the use to high-grade technology. One of them places the final connection to the cable as it sparked together. Once in place, he stood up and begins the nod. The one wearing a dark doctor's uniform nodded back and started with the procedure.

"Beginning electrical shock to the patient."

Pushing the button, electricity started to spread through the cables and right into what looked like a huge metallic body that is in front of them. That body belongs to Breakdown, when he was pretty much disposed of by Airachnid and was in pieces. But now it was being used for save a certain leader who was on the verge of dying after the whole Nemesis Prime debacle. They all started to look on as the second phase started.

"Transfusing energon into the host."

By the time he pushed the next button, an IV that's filled with energon started to drain through the tube and into the host's body. The fingers soon started to move as the there was sign of life. Seeing this, the doctor moved on to the last part.

"Initiating final phase."

With a quick push on the button, the body starts to surge with electricity spread through the body. The procedure started to escalate, as lightning came out, smoke spread, and the building started to shake violently. A huge beeping sound was heard as it reached critical. But fortunately, things started to calm down and the procedure was complete. The group recovered from the aftershock and looked up to see if what they did was successful. All they saw is the body still limp and they thought they didn't save their leader. But after a few short seconds, the hole where the right optic use to be started to glow a yellow tint. Almost immediately, the head jerked up and both optics were working, Breakdown's head looked around and wondered what happened. That's when he looks down to see the group as the doctor approached it.

"Welcome back, Silas."

Indeed, it was Silas as he looked down to his body and was shocked at the sight of it.

Silas: "What have you done?"

"What we needed to, in order to save you, sir."

Looking to his hand and flexing it, he soon started to realize something that he could never imagine.

"I'm… one of them…"

"The logical evolution of MECH's experiments and biotech… Your body and mind, fused with the donor's nervous and skeletal systems. Project Chimera at its peak of success."

Inside the body of Breakdown, the real body of Silas was strapped in what was suppose to be the spark chamber and was in a bit of a mess. He has scars all over his face and his right eye was badly damaged, but there were tubes connected to his throat, chest, and back of his head to operate the body he was currently in. At first, he would be afraid of such a thing, but in reality, he was accepting it as if it was his own.

Silas: "The perfect meld of man and machine. Exquisite…"

Outside the body, the group watched on, feeling proud of their accomplishment in saving their leader and completing the project while Silas congratulated them.

Silas: "Thank you all for your dedication and a lifetime of service."

He started to wriggle as he got out of the cables and tubes, walking down the podium to look down to his people. But then, something happened that no one didn't expect.

Silas: "But I now seem more suited to keep the exclusive company of Titans."

Just like that, he armed his shoulder-mounted blaster and aimed it right at the team that saved him. Before anyone would react, he fired and laid waste to what's left of his organization, leaving nothing behind. Outside, smoke spewed out of the doors as the sounds of blaster fire stopped. Almost immediately, two metal servos grabbed hold of the ends and pushed them both in separate directions, that's when Silas came out of the base that he destroyed from the inside and looked up to the night sky. He's ready to join a new team to call his own, and he knows which ones to choose. All he needed was something to sway them to his favor, and he knows what it is.

Silas: "Now it's time to take back what is rightfully mine."

He soon transformed and drove out of the airfield, hitting the road to retrieve the one weapon necessary for his victory. Damocles…"

* * *

 **That's end chapter fourteen. I got to say, it was a short chapter, but at the same time a good one. Not only did I show the threat of Wraiths, but also what's going to come in the next chapter. So stay tune to see what Silas has in mind. Trust me, there will be a lot of twists and turns in this one. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	15. The Magical Girl Factor

**This is an interesting development. So I've been going through YouTube, like a normally do since there's nothing to watch on TV other then Wrestling, and I come across something that is related to Madoka Magica. It's not like it involves another movie or series mind you, but more of a game. That's right! Apparently there is an app game for phones and tablets that feature an RPG turn base mechanic involving the PMMM universe called _'Magia Record'_. Now I've been looking through the game play videos and I got to say, it was really interesting. Turn base, yes, but it does feature a huge cast of characters from not only the series, but also mangas and a bunch of new ones added to the mix. They even have special attacks that resemble what I believe to be Witch hybrids as well, which makes it more devastating and very artistic. It certainly got quite an experience for those that are fans of the show, movies, and mangas.**

 **Now to me, I would wish to purchase a game of this caliber to play along with my collection of games I recently got, but I don't think I can do that. See, Magia Record came out exclusively in Japan and there is no word of an American release for phones and tablets. Because of this, I could either wait or just hack into the system to get it. But of course, not all Japan games could reach the U.S. other then Square Enix. Still, the game came out on August 22nd of last year across the Pacific, so maybe there's a chance that it would arrive in the states this year in the spring or summer. I don't know. But when it comes out, you know I'll be the one getting that game as soon as possible. You can believe that!**

 **Going back to the last chapter, I didn't get any reviews. But I do have over 400 hits on the counter. So it is still popular. Though there were reviews after the last chapter's release, they were scattered in other chapters, so I can't talk about them. One though is that I was being repetitive. I guess it's because I do repeat stuff from time to time. But it is the imagination of these stories that you should focus more then the reading material. Still, I will try my best in being not repetitive, but I won't keep to promises.**

 **On this chapter of Madoka Prime, Silas is back and is in the body of Breakdown. With a bargaining chip to help him get into the Decepticons, will the Autobots stop him in time? Better yet, will Homura try to keep her secret from the team as the threat spreads to town? Read and see.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **This chapter takes place in the Transformers Prime episode, 'Human Factor'. Now I need to add a few certain things in this episode, like the three recruits and the like. But also, I'm going to add a couple of twists and turns within the chapter. I won't be explaining about it, but it is something that you won't see coming.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Madoka Magica**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Magical Girl Factor

It was a cold and dreary day somewhere in Colorado, as the clouds were gathering for what appears to be rain. Beneath the clouds, a private weapons depot was set up to store and research weapons for the greater good and keep them off the hands of those that want to use them to destroy the world. Down at a security checkpoint, one of the soldiers was on watch, but was reading 'The Man in the High Castle', waiting for the time to pass on by. But then, he heard the sound of an engine coming close and looked up to see what it is. Turns out it was what looked like a heavy-duty blue and silver pick up truck that had seen better days. The soldier raised an eyebrow and was curious what a truck like that is doing out here in the middle of nowhere. Getting off his rear, he got his rifle out and left the office, while the truck made a stop to the divider. Reaching the driver's side, he looked on and decided to do his job.

"Sorry sir… I don't know if you made a wrong turn, but this is a restricted area. You need to turn around."

There was some silence, as the soldier didn't hear from the driver. So he asked again.

"Sir…? I'm only saying this once. Turn around and drive away, or I will call security."

After a few more seconds, the window opened partly and the soldier got a look at the face. He couldn't see much, but the driver looked like he was in worse shape than the car with freshly made scars on his face. The driver soon explained his reasons.

Silas: "Apology for the intrusion soldier, but I'm here to check on a certain project of mine that was left here for security reasons."

The soldier soon heard that and blinked at the driver, looking a bit horrified by the messed up look.

"Is that right…? Well, I can't let you in here without proper clearance. You got a name bud?"

The driver has a stern look as he introduced himself to the soldier.

"Colonel Leland Bishop."

* * *

Around the same time, at the Autobot base near Jasper, it was starting to rain heavily. But inside, it just as dreary as outside, as Bulkhead was still sulking over the situation that he's in. Most likely the three recruits replacing him. It has been weeks since the recruits made their arrival in the team, and even if Bulkhead is almost recovered from his Tox-En exposure, he was still a long ways to go before he could get back on duty. Ratchet and Miko were by his side as the medic tried to speak him out of it.

Ratchet: "Bulkhead, you really mustn't allow yourself to decline."

The Wrecker was sitting on the crates and had his head down, not wanting to listen to anyone. Even Miko, who was leaning on the guardrails of the human lounge, tries to cheer him up, even though what Homura said to her last night was a tad aggressive.

Miko: "Yeah, Bulk. You got to pull yourself out of this funk."

Hearing this, Bulk turned to Miko and told her that it was impossible.

Bulkhead: "What's the use? With those three recruits on the team, I am not needed anymore."

Ratch has heard enough and told him to wake up.

Ratchet: "That is not true! You are just a reliable soldier just like everyone on this team. You need to regain your strength. The time will come when –"

Bulk soon turn to the medic and interrupted him.

Bulkhead: "When what? When all of you will need an assist? Isn't what the newbies are for? They are of bigger use then me now…"

Almost immediately, they can hear a voice of Sideswipe approaching them.

Sideswipe: "Yo Bulk!"

They turned to see both Sideswipe and Smokescreen heading towards the Wrecker with the Elite Guard holding the Apex Armor in its neutral state.

Sideswipe: "We've heard that you are recovering and come up with a way to get you back on your pedes."

Smokescreen: "Yeah, we've been thinking. With your injury and all, you might want to take advantage of the armor we snagged from Starscream. Instant muscle suit!"

That really annoyed Bulk as he snapped over their offer.

Bulkhead: "You think I need a crutch?!"

He soon got up and armed his wrecking ball, whacking the armor out of his servo. That soon led to the relic flying right towards one of the Cybertronian console and crashed right to it, sparking and causing so much static. Ratchet approached the console to survey the damage and turned to the Wrecker of his actions.

Ratchet: "BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT!"

Bulk turned to him and groaned in annoyance and decided that he had heard enough. Walking with a bit of a limp and brushed through the two recruits with a sour expression.

Bulkhead: "Out of my way, rookies!"

The two saw him walking normally with the exception the limp he was producing.

Smokescreen: "He can walk!"

Sideswipe looked to it too but noticed the limp.

Sideswipe: "Not so much… He still has a bad leg, it would take him a while before he can be fully operational."

Bulk ignored the two and approached the lob ball, bench-pressing with it to regain his strength. Smoke looked to this and smirked to himself.

Smokescreen: "Well, despite that, he looks fit for duty to me."

Ratch was a little aggravated by all of this and decided to get to repairing the console that was recently damaged, mumbling in his breath.

Ratchet: "You don't even know what you're talking about."

But Miko looked to this and gives the thumbs up of the progress. As she did that, she can hear Homura's voice in her head.

Homura: _"So it seems that Bulkhead's recovery is improving, yet he still in the worse of moods."_

Miko turned to see Homura with Jack reading a book, while Jack was on the phone, trying to speak to Raf, who was mysteriously absent at the time. Seeing her, she leaned back at the rail and responded in her mind.

Miko: _"It's not really easy… Bulk looks like he's getting better, but his own personality isn't improving. I'm lucky enough that he might be able to get back on track, but all this negativity he has with the new bots is eating him alive. I just don't know what to do."_

Homura heard this and told her that it was all unavoidable.

Homura: _"Having this type of emotion to your friend is a double edge sword. One side you are being helpful, while the other side gives you friend more hatred. It is something that needs to be addressed. You can try to help him out, but you need to remember what I said weeks ago."_

Miko rolled her eyes around and didn't like it.

Miko: _"Right… I got it. I should forget about him and move on with my life. But Bulkhead is my friend! I cannot just simply brush him aside. I have to do something."_

Homura: _"You have done enough for him as you can. He is almost recovered and would be back on duty soon enough. What else could you have done to make him feel better."_

Miko heard that and turned away, giving it some thought. Course, being that they're mentally connected to each other, their thoughts intertwined with each other. That is when Homura felt that and was in a state of complete shock.

Homura: _"Hang on. You are not suggesting to reveal yourself to Bulkhead, reveal being a Magical Girl?"_

Miko looked back to her and was giving a deep enough glare.

Miko: _"It's just a thought. It's not like I really wanted to do that."_

Homura shook her head and didn't like that direction.

Homura: _"But you can't do that! Revealing our existence to more of your friends will jeopardize every Magical Girl around the world! I'm lucky enough that Arcee is keeping the secret from the team. I do not want more of them in our lives."_

Miko: _"And what do I have to do? Bulk is in complete despair and I cannot let him be negative on the whole thing. Besides, the fault is mostly with me in making the contract with Kyubey. I should be held responsible for my actions. Still, it's just a thought. If he still is acting like a crybaby, I'll have to do that, in private no less."_

Homura heard this and wasn't sure if it was a good enough idea.

Homura: _"Miko…"_

Before she could reason with her, her thoughts were interrupted by Jack calling Raf, who managed to get a hold of him. Though he got the news that he thought he never thought possible.

Jack Darby: "You've got to be kidding, Raf. You of all people grounded?"

He heard Raf's voice on the phone as the Miko approached him with a bit of curiosity.

Raf: _"Big time. I misplaced some homework and blew a couple of tests."_

Miko: "What's going on?"

Jack looked up to Miko as she wondered what's the situation.

Jack Darby: "Raf called, saying that he's grounded for a week."

Homura heard that and was in quite a surprise.

Homura: "He's grounded? I never thought a young genius like him would get into trouble. What did he do?"

Jack was about to say something until Raf responded through the phone.

Raf: _"I sort of got myself an A- instead of an A+"_

Miko heard this and was joking around.

Miko: "Serious?! You got in trouble for an A-? Dude, it's just still an A."

The hacker sighed on the phone and continued to explain about it.

Raf: _"That's what I told my mom. But she doesn't take a bad grade likely, especially if it's still an A. Now I have to be at home and not allowed to go anywhere, except for school without any TV and playing video games and only use the computer for schoolwork. I could be at fault in these poor grades. I'm probably spending too much time at the base."_

The three soon heard the sound of Raf's mother on the line.

 _"Rafael, I hope you're not on the phone in there."_

Raf: _"No, Mama. Say hi to Bee for me. Until I improve these grades, I'm off Team Prime."_

He soon hung up the phone as the three kids listened on. Jack looked to the girls and figured that it was bad.

Jack Darby: "Looks like our residential hacker is going to be logged off for a week. This blows."

Miko: "Tell me about it. Just as we get one back, we lose another."

They soon heard grunting from behind and turned to see Bulk still doing some pressing in the lobber. The trainee looked to this and was trying to be positive.

Miko: "At least Raf doesn't have to worry about any Tox-En exposure that would leave him bench for who knows how long. Just wish that Raf doesn't have to be so trapped in grounded central. Been there a couple of times in Tokyo."

Homura gave a bit of a glare and mention something in mental speaking.

Homura: _"Maybe you should wish for Raf's grade to improve instead. Could take the grief off Bulk's shoulders."_

Miko turned to her and was a little aggravated by that part.

Miko: _"Please… Like I wanted to make a wish to make Raf a total genius. Next thing I want is for him to have a laboratory and a sister to wreak havoc in it. Raf is a genius as he is. He doesn't need my help in making himself smart."_

By the time she said that, there was a green buzzer that beamed on and off. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up, wondering what is going on. Ratchet soon left repairing the damaged console and checked to see the situation. Looking up at the screen, he could see Fowler's chopper landing on the roof.

Ratchet: "Agent Fowler? What is he doing here?"

Smokescreen, Sideswipe, and Bulkhead approached the medic and wondered the same thing too.

Smokescreen: "Whatever it is, it cannot be good."

They all turned to the elevator and waited for Fowler to come down. By the time the doors opened, Fowler headed to the balcony and demanded for the leader.

Agent Fowler: "Prime! Where is he?!"

They soon heard metal footsteps heading to the main command center. Everyone turned to see Optimus Prime entering the room with Arcee, Bumblebee, and Strongarm following him after getting interrupted during training.

Optimus Prime: "I am here Agent Fowler. To what do I owe the sudden arrival?"

Fowler looked to the leader and explained about what just happened.

Agent Fowler: "We have a situation…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sky, the Nemesis was flying through, away from human eyes. Inside the ship, it's business as usual as every drone was doing their own thing. In the bridge, Megatron was looking right at the sight of the sky, while Soundwave was scanning for energon readouts and deciphering Iacon Relic locations. Almost immediately, he detected an energon signature that he thought was lost and checked to see if it was accurate. Knockout was close to him and approached him to see what he got.

Knockout: "Got something, Soundwave?"

Looking right at the screen, he noticed something that he never thought was possible. Soundwave was picking up Breakdown's signature and is located somewhere in Colorado, but it was distorted and it's energon readouts were out of whack. Knockout starred at it and didn't know what to think.

Knockout: "Strange… Are you sure it's accurate?"

The Intel officer turned to him and nodded in response. Seeing this, he decided to speak to Megatron of the situation. Approaching behind his back, he spoke to the leader of what was discovered.

Knockout: "Lord Megatron, it appears that Breakdown's signal has mysteriously popped back online, albeit corrupted."

Megatron heard this and hasn't reacted to this bit of news other then sending the medic to where Breakdown's signal was located.

Megatron: "Investigate with caution. It may well be an Autobot trick."

Knockout head this and hope that's not the case.

Knockout: "I certainly hope not. Breakdown may act a brute, but he's a maestro behind a rotary buffer."

* * *

Back down in Colorado, the weapons depot was in more of a wreck as a security checkout and choppers were on fire and smoking away. A space bridge opened up and a group of Cons lead by Knockout came out of it. The medic soon looked around and noticed that this place went through a war zone. Cars turned over, vehicles on fire, and a huge smoking hole at the side of the building.

Knockout: "Hmm… Something tells me that my partner must've lack the patience, or class."

He soon heard something from inside and got a closer look to see what it is. That's when he saw Breakdown coming about of the hole dragging a metal crate with him. Knockout was ecstatic and tries to speak to him.

Knockout: "Breakdown, where have you-"

He soon immediately stopped himself and noticed something very off about his partner. His body was completely mutilated and grimy and when Breakdown turned to the medic, he could see the hole with a little yellow dot in the hole where the optic, or patch, should've been. That caught him by surprise and didn't know what to think of it.

Knockout: "Breakdown, what happened to you?"

Breakdown approached him, carrying his crate, and spoke to him. But not in his voice, but someone else.

Silas: "Therein lies a tale which won't be nearly interesting to Megatron as this. So, take me to your leader."

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, Fowler started to give the team the details of what transpired, while showing the event on the big screen.

Agent Fowler: "At 16:30 hours, a satellite was stolen from a high-security military bolt. Surveillance shows the Decepticon known as Breakdown at the scene."

The group heard this as Bulkhead was shocked about it.

Bulkhead: "Haven't seen him in a while. Not since our feud to retrieve the Forge of Solus Prime."

The screen then showed a security camera feed of the start of the attack when Breakdown came into the depot in vehicle mode as Fowler continued with his report.

Agent Fowler: "It looks like Breakdown entered the base in vehicle mode with someone behind the wheel."

That type of news shocked the team as Ratchet was bewildered by it.

Ratchet: "A Decepticon paired with a human? I do not think Megatron would want to have humans on his armada, let alone keep them alive. Who would be crazy enough to be with the Decepticons?"

Agent Fowler: "I have a pretty good hunch who. The stolen satellite was Project Damocles. The person who was in charge of that operation was Colonel Leland Bishop, better known to all of us as Silas."

There was a stun silence with the team as Optimus broke it.

Optimus Prime: "Silas…"

Homura, Strongarm, Sideswipe, and Smokescreen heard of this and were a little confused about it.

Homura: "Who is Silas?"

Miko turned to her and spoke about him.

Miko: "Silas is the leader of MECH, a terrorist organization that wanted to rule the world by the use of advance technology. Technically, he's not a nice guy."

Homura turned to her student and realized that there were more threats to the Autobots. She soon heard Arcee explaining about this organization.

Arcee: "Silas and MECH discovered us when we were transporting a dangerous weapon safely to its location. Since then, they were focusing on creating their own Cybertronian, gutting Breakdown and trying to gut me, stealing Bumblebee's T-Cog, and finally creating a knock off version of Optimus and use it to frame us."

Strongarm heard of this and was shocked by all of this.

Strongarm: "So humans were using you as weapons and frame all of you. Man, that's just wrong. Might actually break over fifty rules and regulations within the Autobot Code of Conduct."

Prime soon looked to the cadet and let her know that he was able to put an end to MECH's terrine.

Optimus Prime: "While what happened to all of us was unfortunate, we were able to stop Silas and defeated Nemesis Prime. The problem is that when I was able to defeat the imposter, there was no sign of Silas within what was left of his operations."

Agent Fowler: "Until now… And judging by the what transpired at the depot, I guess the former Colonel Bishop wanted it back."

The group listened in as Bumblebee was in a state of confusion.

Bumblebee: _**(This doesn't make any sense. Why would Silas come back after what transpire the last time?)**_

Arcee: "Yeah, I thought Silas was paste?"

Agent Fowler: "So did I. But it would seem that MECH has a few more tricks up their sleeve."

Ratchet was still in a state of shock after hearing that a human was with a Decepticon and was trying to put the pieces together.

Ratchet: "Agent Fowler, even if he were alive, are you suggesting that Silas has allied MECH with the Decepticons? I highly doubt that Megatron would entertain such an idea."

It was then that Jack joined in on the conversation.

Jack Darby: "Why not?"

They all turned to see the three kids leaning forward on the guardrail, with the Darby explaining on the human Cybertronian team up on the Autobot side.

Jack Darby: "The human-bot alliance works for us."

Miko nodded in agreement while Homura just stood there with an emotionless expression. Arcee sighed and reminded them that it somewhat work.

Arcee: "Most of the time…"

* * *

Returning to the Nemesis, Megatron stood in the bridge, looking at a Frankenstein version of Breakdown with a sheer disgust in his face. He soon turned to the medic and demands an explanation.

Megatron: "Knockout, what is this abomination?! And why have you brought it here?"

It was then the Silas introduce himself the leader with a new name.

Silas: "I am Silas, as in Cybernetic Life Augmented by Symbiosis. I come with a proposition."

Just before he could explain himself, Knockout had sheer hatred and remembered the last time MECH interfered with the Decepticon.

Knockout: "This is the human who dissected Breakdown. And now he is desecrating my deceased partner by using his body as his own vessel!"

He soon shifted his servo into a buzz saw; eager to get the revenge he wanted.

Knockout: "Please, my liege, allow me to return the favor."

Megatron looked to the medic and told him to wait.

Megatron: "Hold, Knockout. I'll make the decision after his offer."

The medic sighed and retracted his saw as the leader turned to Silas.

Megatron: "Now tell me, what is your proposition?"

Silas: "I propose that you not overlook the one asset that provides Optimus Prime an advantage – at least, on this world."

Megatron: "And that would be?"

Silas: "The human factor. It is fairly obvious that most of the Autobot's victory revolves around the children they have under their care. But if you have that to your advantage, I believe that your success against Prime and his team would be just."

Megatron was silent, as he wasn't buying it.

Megatron: "Look around you, Silas! I command an army from a mighty warship. What could a human possibly offer?"

Silas: "I am no ordinary human, Megatron. I once lead an organization for world domination with the advance of technology in my arsenal."

Knockout crossed his arms and wasn't happy about it.

Knockout: "Especially stealing our own…"

Silas turned to the medic and told him that it was for the best.

Silas: "A small sacrifice for the greater good. But unlike the young children, I have experience and honor in my soul. I believe a soldier like me you make a valuable asset to your armada. After all, what I'm offering to you is no ordinary weapon."

He turned back and showed them the metal crate he carried out of the weapons depot.

* * *

At the same time, Fowler was showing schematics of a high tech satellite while explaining what it is.

Agent Fowler: "Damocles is a particle-beam cannon so powerful it can slice up the Pentagon like a birthday cake or give everyone on Mount Rushmore a Mohawk, all from a satellite in orbit. It's a work of a madman."

The group heard this and didn't like the direction this is going. So much so that Homura decided to intervene.

Homura: "And you let him build a weapon of that magnitude? Didn't you even think of destroying a devastating WMD like that?"

Fowler turned to her and told her that it was unavoidable.

Agent Fowler: "To be fair, we never knew that the former Colonel would to A-wall, let alone form a terrorist group. As far as the weapon itself, we were planning to destroy it, but the higher ups believe that it could be useful as a last resort for any terrorist organization around the world. Which is why it was stored in vault under the high security, to protect it from any outsiders. That was until now…"

Strongarm soon asked if the Decepticons possess a weapon as dangerous as that.

Strongarm: "So if what you said it true and this weapon could be destructive, what would happen if the Decepticons possess such a weapon. What will be the worse case scenario?"

* * *

Back with Megatron…

Megatron: "A threat to anyone, anywhere on the planet."

Silas: "With pinpoint accuracy at the flick of the switch."

Megatron turned away and was in thought about something like that. The Decepticons have been struggling to stop the Autobots, and some of their plans failed whether it is from Team Prime or the humans. If what this former MECH leader said were true, then the Cons would have an advantage and will be a force not to be messed with. Still, there is the part of where Silas is involved in this offer and asked him of this.

Megatron: "And what is it that you wish in return?"

Silas: "Merely a place at the table. With a human as me, I will give you all you need for your victory against the Autobots."

Megatron thought of this and decided to accept his offer, but with one condition.

Megatron: "Very well, Silas, I will accept this weapon and your word. But I won't make my decision of letting you join my armada, unless you prove your loyalty to me."

Silas heard that and knew that he has a lot to do before gaining his trust. So he bowed and understood the situation.

Silas: "I understand, my liege. But before hand, I am in need of an assist to get one more thing for my weapon."

Megatron heard this and wondered what he wants this time.

* * *

Returning to base, Fowler explained what would happen if the Decepticons get a weapon as Damocles.

Agent Fowler: "If Megatron gets his hands on this satellite, he will use it to attack every city, government facility, or military complex he feels. Worse yet, they will destroy this base, if the Cons find its location."

The group was in stun silence as Sideswipe broke it off with worry.

Sideswipe: "So the Decepticons now have a human on their side and a weapons that would destroy us in one hit. Anyone think about looking for a new place to live?"

Fowler immediately stopped him and told the team that there was one little hope in this desperate time, opening a top-secret folder in his hands.

Agent Fowler: "Don't do your house shopping yet, recruit. The Cons my have the satellite, but they can't use it without the interface code. When we transported the weapon into the depot, we download the code in a separate server under protocol. No codes, no means of firing the weapon. The only existing copy is stored on the secured servers at headquarters in Colorado. The same location not far from the depot."

Smokescreen: "If the code is stored in a separate facility, why didn't Silas head down there after stealing his satellite?"

Fowler turned to the Elite Guard and told him about it.

Agent Fowler: "I assume he was planning in getting the code himself, but readings of a bridge appeared and the Cons must've investigated the location. Apparently Silas had to come up with a new contentiously plan when they arrive. Still, he might need the Cons to help him get the code."

Arcee listened to this and knew that it was.

Arcee: "If that's the case, the Cons will head to that facility and steal the code. If they succeed, Earth wouldn't stand a chance against them."

Optimus heard this and nodded, understanding the situation.

Optimus Prime: "We must keep the code out of Decepticons hands at all costs. Ratchet, set ground bridge coordinates to the Colorado facility."

Upon hearing this, Bulkhead pounded his fists and was ready to fight.

Bulkhead: "It's roll time!"

Before he could move, Ratchet stopped him and told him to stay put.

Ratchet: "Ep, ep! I have not yet cleared you for active duty, nor are you ready to roll."

The Wrecker heard the medic and wasn't pleased with it. He turned to him and told him of the whole mission.

Bulkhead: "C'mon Ratchet! Did you not hear what Fowler said? Breakdown is back, my arch enemy! I know him really well and I know his tactics. I need to face him!"

Ratchet soon looked to his weakened leg and told him that he's in no condition.

Ratchet: "And with the leg still recovering? I highly doubt it! You're lucky that you are walking normally, but you still can't compete with your condition."

Bulk heard this and tried to reason with him, but Optimus stopped him and told him of his desperation.

Optimus Prime: "Bulkhead, I understand your history with Breakdown. But giving your injury, I afraid I can't let you face him. Rest assure, we will stop Breakdown and the Decepticons, but we cannot have you compete in your weakened state. It is best you remain here and continue with your recovery. We will let you know if we do find Breakdown in our mission. Do you understand?"

Bulk heard them and gave a deep and devastating sigh.

Bulkhead: "Sure… I understand…"

He soon walked away and got back to bench-pressing the lob ball. Miko looked on and couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. His own arch nemesis is back and he can't get back to the fight. It really hurts her to see him like this. Homura saw this and placed her hand on her shoulder and spoke to her in thought.

Homura: _"Don't be so negative about this. Bulkhead will get back to the fight as soon as he fully recovers. Have faith in him."_

Miko turned to her and told her that it would be difficult.

Miko: _"Even if it were the case, it still wouldn't change the fact that he's suffering because of me."_

Optimus soon turned to the team and told everyone to move out.

Optimus Prime: "The rest of you, prepare to roll out! We must stop the Decepticons from stealing to code for the satellite."

* * *

Around the same time, it was dark within the facility in Colorado as the sounds of alarms were blaring. Soldiers were retreating into the choppers as the voice of Fowler was heard through the speakers.

Agent Fowler: _"Attention, all personnel are ordered to evacuate immediately!"_

All the choppers lifted off and flew away from the facility. But what they didn't know is the Soundwave was hiding in one of the buildings, peaking to the side while playing Fowlers voice in a prerecorded announcement.

Soundwave: _"We have a Level 5 Radiation Leak. Repeat, evacuate immediately!"_

Once all the military is evacuated, he proceeded to the main building and jumped to the roof. Crashing right through it, he looked to the main computer console and used one of his cables to attached to the keyboards and begins downloading the interface code. The main screen shows multiple pop up windows as a progress bar appeared on his visor and was in slow progression.

* * *

Back up at the Nemesis, Megatron and Silas looked at the progress bar on the main screen, as they knew the download has started.

Silas: "Download is starting. Once it is complete, we will have the code needed to fire the satellite anywhere you want."

He turned to Megatron, hoping that he is pleased. But it was the opposite as he was waiting for the end result.

Megatron: "This satellite of yours better work, Silas. I do not want to regret my decision in letting you join my fleet."

Silas could hear the sour sound of his voice and told him that everything will be under control.

Silas: "Rest assures, my weapon will be to your liking, once the code is downloaded."

But almost immediately, he could hear Knockout from behind and told him that there was a situation.

Knockout: "Lord Megatron, I'm detecting a ground bridge close to the facility. It must be the Autobots."

Megs heard him and told him that was inconsequential.

Megatron: "Let them come. They have no chance in surviving what I have in store for them."

* * *

Back down to the facility, the place was eerily quiet as a ground bridge opened up behind rows of satellite dishes. That's when the Autobots came out of it and looked around, wondering where the main building is. But before they could find it, they were immediately bombarded by blaster shots and they split into two smaller groups. Getting to cover behind the boulder hills, they peaked up to see multiple Vehicons firing their blasters at them. Soon enough, Dreadwing flew over the facility and flew up high in the air to transform and fall to the ground. When he landed, he got his heavy blaster out and gave the orders.

Dreadwing: "Do not let the Autobots reach this building! We must hold them off until Soundwave can get what we are looking for."

He soon started to fire along with them while the Autobots get into cover. Seeing this situation getting worse, Optimus told the others to keep pushing forward.

Optimus Prime: "The Decepticons have proceeded us! We must secure the command center!"

Arming his blaster and closing his mouth guard, he got out of cover and charged in to fire away. The rest followed suit as they got out of cover and joined the fight. The group ran straight to the facility and went on the full offensive against the Decepticons.

* * *

Returning to the ship, Megatron looked on and could see their persistence.

Megatron: "A very determined bunch, I'll give them that."

He soon noticed three more bots in the fold and realized that they could be with the team.

Megatron: "And it looks like they got some fresh recruits on their team. Doesn't matter, Dreadwing and his group will hold them long enough for Soundwave in getting the code."

Silas turned to the leader and told him that he had a small trump card up his sleeve.

Silas: "Megatron, relax."

That caused the leader to give him a deep glare to him, as he never like to be mentioned like that. Silas realized his mistake and re-correct himself.

Silas: "Lord Megatron. Soundwave may need to download the code in order to remotely operated Damocles from here on your warship. But while jacked into the mainframe, Damocles is his to command."

Approaching the console, he pushed the button to deploy his weapon.

* * *

Outside the ship, which was in deep space, Damocles was launched off the side of the ship and flew high. Once it was out, it opened its solar panels and positioned itself, standing by while charging.

* * *

Back to the main battle, the team was running straight to the command center as they were firing with everything they got. Optimus went straight to Dreadwing as he got his blade out with the other servo and was ready to feud. The commander saw this and decided to fight him with respect. Taking his broad sword off his back and charged in. Quickly, the two collided as their blades connected and sparks flew. The two took a stand as they were evenly matched.

Dreadwing: "Give up, Prime. Even if we joined forces once, you still cannot defeat me."

Optimus looked on and wasn't going to stop fighting.

Optimus Prime: "We shall see…"

They soon let go of the hold and kept on clashing with their swords, blocking each other's attacks as a way to fend for themselves. The rest of the team was still running towards the group, as they were getting closer. Strongarm quickly got her pistol out and fired multiple shots at them. But immediately, she got herself in serious trouble and was bombarded by more shots. She quickly raced back and jumped over a collection of rocks, performing a little covering fire. Still it wouldn't be enough, as she needed some help.

Strongarm: "I'm pined down! I need an assistance!"

Smokescreen and Sideswipe saw her in trouble and decided to assist her.

Smokescreen: "Hang on Strongarm! We're coming!"

The two soon transformed and raced to her aid. The group of Cons saw them and decided to fire right at them. The two swerved back and forth to avoid each strike before plowing them down and knocking their pedes off. Sideswipe started to transform and got his sword out, immediately slicing the first Con he saw in the chest, taking him out. He then proceeds to turn and cut the other Con by the blaster arm before kicking him the side of the helm. Smokescreen did the same as he transformed and used his blaster to hit the first Con in the spark chamber, shutting him down. With a quick pivot, he avoids another blaster shot and fired his own at the Con that tried to shoot him. But immediately, the third Vehicon speared the Elite Guard and brought him on the ground. The two rolled as until Smokescreen recovered and pinned him, delivering a couple of jabs to the face.

* * *

Back inside the command center, Soundwave was waiting for the download to be complete. But Megatron spoke to him through the audio receptors.

Megatron: "Soundwave, the satellite is ready for use. Prepare to beta test."

Getting the other cable out, he placed it in on the second keyboard and the little wires penetrate the keys. The main screen soon shows the map of the states as the Intel Officer set the coordinates to where the Autobots are, zooming into Colorado to the very base. As he locked on, he initiated the fire mechanism.

* * *

Up on space, the satellite maneuvered to the target and charged up to full power. By the time it did that, it immediately fired a highly powerful beam reminiscent to the Hammer of Dawn in the Gears of War games. It went through the night sky and headed straight to the facility, right to where the Elite Guard was hammering on the Vehicon. He would soon felt a glow and looked up to see the beam hurtling towards him. Sideswipe managed to chop the head off another Vehicon and turned to look up and see the beam heading to the ground. Looking down, he could see Smokescreen in the way of the blast and has to save him.

Sideswipe: "Smokescreen! Look out!"

He transformed and went to maximum overdrive to get to him. Getting near he transformed back and jumped towards him, pushing him away from the line of fire. The Vehicon, however, was caught by the blast and the beam crashed right into the ground. The two bots tumbled to the floor as the dust and dirt spread around the blast radius. The two managed to recover as they both looked to the end results of the blast, which had the charred remains of the Vehicon, and responded in unison.

Sideswipe and Smokescreen: "Whoa…"

* * *

Up on the Nemesis, Megatron too saw the end results, and with his soldier's killed by it, was impressed by the weapon's firepower.

Megatron: "Promising…"

* * *

With that, the satellite fired once more, laying waste to the team. Optimus and the others saw what happened with their own optics and never thought a weapon as devastating as that would do so much damage. The Prime, who was a little preoccupied with Dreadwing, managed to kick him off him and the Con transformed to fly away from the blast radius. The leader soon turned to his comrades and told them all to retreat.

Optimus Prime: "Fall back!"

The group heard him and immediately turn to run away. The beam soon hit the ground from behind and followed them, trying to get close to them. Optimus knew that it was getting grave and contacted the medic.

Optimus Prime: "Ratchet, Megatron has initiated Damocles."

* * *

Inside the base, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and the humans watched on, eager to know if they were successful. Unfortunately, it was not what was happening on the comm. systems.

Optimus Prime: _"I fear we can't get into the command center unless we disable that satellite."_

The group heard that and was shocked by what he said.

Agent Fowler: "Megatron has Damocles armed?! That's impossible!"

The kids looked to each other and didn't know what to think.

Jack Darby: "I thought that they need the interface code to arm it. How could they bring it online without it?"

Miko thought of this and came up with a good explanation

Miko: "I'll give you one good guess on how, and it involves the Con with no face."

Ratchet heard that and knew whom she's implying to.

Ratchet: "Soundwave… That manipulator knows how to come up with conniving tricks."

Arcee soon spoke to Ratchet of the good and bad about it.

Arcee: _"Good news is that Soundwave is only using it remotely without the code. The bad news is that he's stalling us until he could complete the download."_

Optimus Prime: _"Either way, we cannot proceed with the satellite in our way. We require backup!"_

Bulkhead heard that and turned to the bridge, ready to fight.

Bulkhead: "I'm there!"

Ratchet though quickly stopped him before he could pull something stupid.

Ratchet: "Ep, ep! You can't! Giving your condition, I don't think you can outrun a dangerous weapon as that."

Optimus then told Ratch if he could bypass the weapon.

Optimus Prime: _"Can you remotely disable Project Damocles under Agent Fowler's advisement?"_

Ratchet heard that and turned to the screen, not sure if he could do something like that.

Ratchet: "Me? On a human-based computer network without my backup? Optimus, I can only bypass Cybertronian technology! Hacking into human tech is beyond me!"

Fowler looked up to the medic and told him that everything is in order.

Agent Fowler: "Lucky for you, Ratchet, you have a hacker on your team. Now where is Raf? We might need him for this endeavor."

The three kids looked to each other and realized that it was the worse of time for their friend. Jack looked to the former Army Ranger and told him what happened to the hacker.

Jack Darby: "Uh… Agent Fowler… Raf isn't here."

Fowler looked to him and was curious about it.

Agent Fowler: "What do you mean, he isn't here? Where is he?"

The three looked to each other as Jack tried to explain it.

Jack Darby: "Yeah… It's a funny story, actually. You see…"

That is when Miko came in and blurted it all out.

Miko: "Raf is at home because he's been grounded for getting an A-."

Both Homura and Jack looked to her with shocked eyes and the Darby was angry over it.

Jack Darby: "MIKO!?"

The girl looked back to the two and thought it was nothing.

Miko: "What? Getting in trouble isn't that bad. I should know, I get into trouble all the time."

Jack Darby: "Yeah, but Raf's trouble is rare. You can't just blurt it out like it is no big deal."

Miko: "And what are you planning on, just mumbling about it like it's serious. I don't see anything wrong about it."

Jack Darby: "That's because it is serious!"

Fowler looked to this feud and didn't want to get involve in this squabble. After all, he has bigger concerns to worry about. Looking to Ratchet, he told him where he needs to go.

Agent Fowler: "Ratchet, bridge me to Raf's house. I need him to help us out in this endeavor."

Both Jack and Miko stopped whatever they were doing and rushed to Fowler to tell him that it was a bad idea.

Miko: "What? No! You can't do that! Raf's entire family doesn't know of the Autobots and you coming there will complicate things."

Jack Darby: "Miko does have a point. Besides, Raf's grounded for a week. If you come in, unannounced and with a crazy mission, he would be grounded for life!"

Fowler looked to them and told them that he has little choice.

Agent Fowler: "I don't care if Raf is sentenced for life in prison for hacking into the Pentagon! We got a rouge satellite running amok and if we don't disable it, it would cook Team Prime to a crisp! Unless you have the same type of experience as Raf, I'm afraid we have no other option."

Homura looked to all of this and thought of a good idea.

Homura: "Why don't we come with you?"

All three of them look to the teen girl and was a bit confused over it.

Agent Fowler: "What did you say, Ms. Akemi."

She took a deep breath and explained about her plan.

Homura: "I know this might sound strange, but if the three of us are with you, maybe it would make things easier for us. Plus, the family won't think otherwise that it was a mission of life and death."

The group looked to each other and thought that maybe it could work.

Jack Darby: "Seems risky, but probable."

Miko: "Yeah… Sounds like an awesome plan! And I thought I was the trouble maker."

The two soon look to the Agent and wondered if he would agree. The former Army Ranger looked to the three and wasn't sure.

Agent Fowler: "Even so, how are we going to explain all that to the family? It's not like we could mossy down there and tell them about the Autobots or the mission."

Homura thought of that and came up with an idea with a quick smirk.

Homura: "Oh, I think I know of a good enough cover up story."

* * *

Minutes later, at Raf's house, the hacker was in his room, studying like crazy. After screwing up and getting a slightly lower grade, his mother was completely upset about it and grounded him for it. Course the fault is mostly his as he was spending more time in the base and a lot has happened since then. Now he's paying the ultimate price and is stuck in his room just to improve on his grades. He sighed for a bit and was bored over most of this studying. Just then, he heard a knock at the door and turned to see who is it. That's when he heard the voice of his mother from behind the door.

"Rafael?"

He heard that and gave a deep sigh.

Raf: "Yes mom… What is it?"

That's when he heard the door opening and thought that it was going to be her giving him a bit of a talk. But when it was opened, he was shocked at who was at the door. Standing before him were Jack, Homura, Miko, and Agent Fowler himself carrying what looked like a strap pack that's filled with books. Blinking, he wondered how they got here. Of course, that's when Raf's mother explained about it.

"Turns out, your friends have heard that you were grounded and decided to set up a study group with your teacher here. I assume it was strange at first, but they insisted that you could need some help with your grades."

Raf blinked heard of this and was a little confused about it all. But when Fowler winked, Raf could tell something was up and decided to play along.

Raf: "Sure mom… Whatever you say…"

"Perfect! I'll be downstairs preparing snacks for you and your friends. Are you sure you're all right in this room, Professor Fowler?"

The former Army Rangers, pretending to be the teacher, turned to the mother and smiled.

Agent Fowler: "Not to worry, Ms. Esqueivel. I can teach in these conditions. I've been through worse spots then this."

The mother looked to him quizzically and immediately let it slide.

"Very well. I'll let you all alone in studying. Let me know if you need anything."

The moment the group got in, the mother closed the door and walked away. The moment she left, Raf jumped off his chair and had a lot of questions.

Raf: "What are you guys doing here? I've been grounded by mom! I don't know how you four managed to convince her and-"

But Fowler soon stepped forward and digs into his bag to get something.

Agent Fowler: "Son, your country needs you."

He soon took out the top-secret folder of Damocles and handed to him. Raf looked at the folder and wondered what this was about.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Colorado base, the Autobots were together as they saw the huge crater that was made by the satellite.

Bumblebee: _**(Whoa… When Fowler said that this is a dangerous weapon, he wasn't kidding.)**_

Optimus ignored his remarks and told everyone to follow his orders.

Optimus Prime: "Autobots, we must draw its fire to distract from Rafael's efforts.

By the time he said that, the high-energy beam came down again and hit the ground, right in front of them and moved towards them. The group backed away and knew that it was too easy.

Arcee: "Somehow I don't think that'll be a problem."

They all turned and made a run for, quickly transforming and driving away as fast as possible while the beam followed them. As they were driving away, Dreadwing and the others witnessed the event and were surprised by the effectiveness of the weapon. The commander soon contacted the ship and told the leader of what transpired.

Dreadwing: "Lord Megatron, the satellite seems to be operational and is driving the Autobots away."

Megatron heard it on the other end and told him that he was aware.

Megatron: _"I am fully aware of the satellite's capabilities, Dreadwing, and I'm impressed by it's sheer firepower. Please report back to Soundwave immediately."_

Dreadwing blinked and was confused about that part.

Dreadwing: "You sure it is wise, my liege? I could assist the armada in holding the bots at bay until Soundwave can download the code."

Megatron: _"That won't be necessary… Damocles can hold the Autobots as long as possible and the rest of the Cons will keep them busy. You need to make sure that Soundwave get the interface code so we can control the satellite on the Nemesis. Return to Soundwave at once!"_

Dreadwing heard that decided to follow it, even though he wanted a rematch with Optimus after their last one ended with them reunited to stop Starscream.

Dreadwing: "Understood…"

He turned off his comm. and spoke to one of the drones to hold the bots back.

Dreadwing: "Hold the Autobots as long as possible until Soundwave get the code. We can't let them get into this facility!"

The drone turned to him and nodded in response.

"Understood, commander!"

He continued to fire on the bots, joining in with the others, as Dreadwing returned to the facility to look after the Intel Officer.

* * *

Returning to Raf's house, Raf was on the computer, getting into the satellite's mainframe. Fowler gave him the DL on the situation that the Autobots trying to get into the Colorado facility, only to be blocked by Damocles' weapon. Only a hacker can disable the weapon and Raf was the only option left to stop it. He soon agreed and returned into the computer to work on that, while Fowler and the kids watched on. After a bit of bypassing, he managed to get into the satellite's system and multiple folders are present. But he can't go any further and told the agent about it.

Raf: "I'm in, but I can't reach the targeting systems. Too many firewalls."

Homura heard this and didn't like it.

Homura: "So much for shutting the weapon down." _"If it was a Witch, Wraith, or Nightmare, I would've been able to destroy it."_

Miko heard her thought and turned to her with a smirk on her face.

Miko: _"Really…? Can you breathe in space if you were a magical girl?"_

Homura turned to her and didn't know at all.

Homura: _"I wish I knew…"_

Miko: _"Wouldn't hurt to try."_

Fowler listened to this news and didn't like it.

Agent Fowler: "Come on, son! If the Cons make off with that interface code, Damocles will light up the sky 24/7."

Raf: "Let them have the code. It won't do them any good without the satellite."

Everyone heard that and was a bit confused as Fowler raised an eyebrow from what he said.

Agent Fowler: "Can't say I follow you."

Raf soon explained on what he's planning while typing away, getting into the next part of the system.

Raf: "All satellites have maneuvering thrusters so they can adjust their orbits. If I can break into the navigation subroutine, I can bring the whole satellite down."

He quickly looked to the folder to get into the subroutine to get to the thrusters. When he got back to the computer, Fowler heard this and gave the thumbs up."

Agent Fowler: "Great!"

He soon realized something and asked for directions.

Agent Fowler: "Say, um… Which way is the bathroom?"

They all immediately stopped and turned to him with strange looks. Fowler looked to them and explained about it.

Agent Fowler: "What? I had a Big Glug from 7 Eleven. It was a long day."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the base, Ratchet was looking right the screen, hoping that nothing bad was going to happen. Bulkhead though was getting impatient as he paced around with a limp in his step. Feeling a little annoyed, he turned to Ratchet and demanded to help Team Prime.

Bulkhead: "Ratchet, you've got to send me in.

Ratchet heard him and demanded that he stays.

Ratchet: "So you can be an even easier target?! You have yet to regain your full range of motion. You get into the battle field in your current state, Damocles will annihilate you at a moments notice."

He got back to the controls for some recent updates. Bulk still won't have it and told him that he has to get into battle.

Bulkhead: "But Breakdown's back. He's my archenemy. Come on, even the kids are in on the action!"

Ratchet turned back and gave a depressing sigh, knowing that he will be yapping about it all solar cycle. He immediately gave up and decided to let him out.

Ratchet: "Very well, Bulkhead. You are cleared for duty."

Bulkhead that and was ecstatic over it.

Bulkhead: "Yes!"

He was about to turn to leave for the battle, but Ratchet stopped him and finished with what he was saying.

Ratchet: "A duty of my choosing."

Bulk turned to him and acted like Miko, defeated over the veteran.

Bulkhead: "Aw…"

* * *

Back inside the facility, Soundwave was downloading the interface code to manually control the satellite from the ship while Dreadwing was acting as the bodyguard. So far, everything seems to be normal as Soundwave was 50% complete with the download. But then, there was a warning message that appeared on the main screen, stating that there's interference with an exclamation point and next to it is a message that reads _'System Breach'_. Both Soundwave and Dreadwing noticed that as the commander contacted Megatron of the situation.

Dreadwing: "Lord Megatron, we have a problem."

* * *

Inside the ship, Megatron and Silas heard Dreadwing's voice as he explained about the situation.

Dreadwing: _"There seems to be someone breaking into the system. I believe someone is hacking into Damocles."_

Megatron heard that and shoved Silas to the side, checking the screen to see the very window they see.

Megatron: "An intruder in the system? Soundwave, locate the source!"

Soundwave did what he said and quickly search for where the hacking is taking place. He succeeded and isolated the source of the hack and traced right to the one spot the Cons are familiar with. Silas approached Megatron side and knew where it was.

Silas: "Jasper, Nevada… It can only be the Autobots' human allies."

Megatron looked to him and was in agreement.

Megatron: "It does seem that way. Apparently the Autobots are pulling all the stops in defeating me, and that includes using their human companions to aid them."

Dreadwing contacted Megatron to see if he can handle that problem.

Dreadwing: _"Please, my liege, allow me to handle those humans."_

Megatron heard him and told him to stay.

Megatron: "That won't be necessary, Dreadwing. Remain with Soundwave at all times, incase the Autobots managed to break into the facility with him still downloading the code. Silas will take care of the Autobot's friends."

Silas turned to him and was a bit shocked from the news. So he tried to talk himself out of it.

Silas: "With all due respect, Lord Megatron, I need to be present to make sure that my project doesn't cause any problems. Surely one of your subordinates is more suitable for this-"

But Megs interrupted him and told him of his offer.

Megatron: "Do you wish to be part of my ranks, Silas? Then I believe you would seem suited for this job. Destroy the Autobot's friends, and I'll grant you a spot at the table. Now go down there and stop them. Now!"

Silas was taken back by this and could tell that he means business, just like when he was leading his own men in MECH. Knowing that this could be his break, he nodded and decided to follow his orders.

Silas: "It shall be done, my liege."

He soon walked away and headed out of the bridge. By the time he left, Megatron contacted Soundwave for further orders.

Megatron: "Soundwave, bridge Silas to Jasper for him to wipe out the hacker."

He peeked back to see him leave and was curious of one thing, specifically what happened in the ship recently. That girl… The girl who outsmarted his ship that was fueled with Dark Energon with a mind of its own. If what the Vehicon that was pursuing Arcee and Jack is true, could that mean that this girl is living in that same town as those human allies. Out of curiosity, he told the Intel Officer one more thing.

Megatron: "And I need you to do one small favor for me…"

* * *

Out in the field, the team was trying to get in, but it was impossible with what they're up against. Besides the Cons shooting at them, the beam from Damocles was blocking their path. Arcee managed to get close enough, but was immediately blocked off by the beam. Seeing it approaching her, she turned and jumped, transforming to drive away and popping a wheelie in the process. The rest of the team was holding their own as they got into the distance with blaster fire, in hoping to make a clearing. But the forces were numerous and the beam blocking their way isn't helping much.

Strongarm: "There's too many of them! We cannot reach that facility with the odds against us!"

Bee heard her and was in agreement.

Bumblebee: _**(The cadet is right! We can't get through that, along with Damocles blocking our path. It's impossible!)**_

Optimus heard them and told them to keep pressing forward.

Optimus Prime: "Keep on pushing! We need to reach the facility at all costs! If the Decepticons obtain the code, Earth would be in grave danger."

As he said it, Sideswipe drove away and drifted to 180 degrees to get a good look at the site. Already, he noticed that there was an opening and is willing to take it.

Sideswipe: "Clear shot! I'm going in!"

Revving his engines, he went full throttle and made a B-Line to the building. Unfortunate for him is that the beam came down in front of him and blocked the path completely. He immediately panicked and screeched his tires to stop, but couldn't as he was getting close to the beam and was almost obliterated. Thankfully, Smokescreen came to him in vehicle mode and plow him to the side to make sure that both of them didn't get destroyed in the process. They both tumbled around until they transformed and collided to a set of boulders, sitting on them while the red mech rubbed the back of his helm in pain.

Sideswipe: "Ow… Scratch that… Thanks for the save, Smoke."

The Elite guard turned to him and smirked with what he did beforehand.

Smokescreen: "Consider us even, Sideswipe."

The two turned to see the beam going after them and decided to retreat.

Smokescreen: "Move! Move! MOVE!"

They both jumped over the boulders and transformed over them, landing on the other side and drove as fast as they could. The beam soon gave chase and destroyed the boulders in the process to reach to them. The Autobots continued to fight as much as they could, but couldn't proceed with Damocles in the way. They hope that Raf managed to shut it down so they could proceed, otherwise, it would be difficult for them. But what they didn't know is that trouble is coming to Raf in the worse way possible.

* * *

Back with Raf's place, he, Jack, Miko, and Homura was watching intently while Fowler was at the bathroom. Raf kept typing to get to the propulsion system to take the satellite down in a completely different way. Jack looked to the system and was wondering how long it will take.

Jack Darby: "How long until you can get into the thrusters?"

Raf looked to the screen intently as he answered truthfully.

Raf: "Depends. This system is a bit complex for me to break in. If I were to guess, I would say ten to fifteen minutes, tops."

The three heard him and didn't like those types of odds. That's when Miko told him to hurry up.

Miko: "C'mon Raf! Our friends are being OP'd by a huge death laser from space. Think you can quicken the pace?"

The hacker heard that and tried his best.

Raf: "I can try. But one fatal move could lead to some consequences."

As they were trying to shut the weapon down, Homura was leaning close to the windowsill and watched on, wondering if he could succeed in this endeavor. As she was watching, she heard a heavy engine coming from outside and looked to see what it is. It is then that she saw what looked like a huge military like truck that looked rusted and seen better days. It stopped close to the hacker's home and drifted to park, blocking the street itself. She looked to it and wondered what a vehicle like that is doing there. She soon discovered her answer as huge cannon like blaster came out of the top and positioned itself to aim right at the house they were in. Seeing this, she soon realized that they are all in danger and turned to see the three kids still preoccupied in taking Damocles down. Looking back and forth, she had to do something and with the Autobots not around, there won't be any help at all. Thinking this, she sighed and knew the only way out of this while whispering in her own breath.

Homura: "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

Lifting her arm up, the gem of her ring begins to glow and her soulgem came right out of it.

* * *

Around the same time, Silas was at the location of the hack and found the address of the young hacker. Inside the vehicle he was occupying in, the frail and damaged human was looking at the screen of the dashboard and find the location of the hacker. It is quite unique that his former comrades provided him with the means of combat and tech in his Con's body, otherwise, he wouldn't survive without them. Looking at the screen, he got crosshairs on the house and got a close up to find his target. He found him and two of his friends at the desk. There was another one with him in that room too. Perhaps a new friend that they have while he was in a near death experience. But it doesn't matter, as he got a mission to accomplish. Destroying these four would bring him to the ranks of the Cons. Getting a direct aim, he charged it up and was ready to finish them once and for all. He smirked and was going to give him and his friends a long dirt nap.

Silas: "Good night, hacker.

He was ready to fire and be done with it. But just as he was about to pull the trigger, something strange happened. In a blink of an eye, the fourth friend vanished without a trace and was nowhere to be found. Silas blinked and was confused about that.

Silas: "What the… Where did that other girl go?"

He looked around and didn't see any sign of her. Almost immediately, he got his answer when two high heel boots landed on the hood of his vehicle. That completely startled him and looked to the front to see Homura in her magical attire kneeling with one knee and looked to the windshield of the truck.

Homura: "You're lost, Con?"

Silas gave a scorn look and didn't like this rude interruption. So he decided to focus on this girl first before the others. Getting on the gas, his tires screeched and he floor it at top speeds. That caught the magical girl by surprise and she got pushed down and smashed the side of her body to the windshield before rolling on the roof. She soon falls to the side and was about to fall to the road. Luckily, she grabbed hold the side door handle and held on to her very life. Silas looked to the side mirror and could see her gripping the handle really hard and is started to get annoyed over it.

Silas: "I don't know who you are, but I will not let you get in the way of my mission."

Turning his steering wheel, he was trying his best to shake the girl off. Homura held on a lot and was trying not to let go. But it was getting difficult to keep herself from falling. But Silas has a few tricks and pulled his own stops. He got to the corner and went over it, taking out a street signs in the process. Getting on the next street, half the vehicle was on the sidewalk and knocked over a bunch of signs and mailboxes. Homura felt that and was getting annoyed about it.

Homura: "Well, this was a stupid idea on my part. I just hope Raf would be happy about this."

* * *

Back at the house, Raf was still busy getting into the thruster system, with none of them not realizing that Homura left them. He was working around the clock, but was getting annoyed about breaking into some of its systems.

Raf: "Argh… Where did they hide the sub stringing?"

As he was searching, Fowler came back into the room and was a little embarrassed at what he was going to say.

Agent Fowler: "FYI, you're low on T.P."

He closed the door and checked to see if the hacker was able to break into the satellite and take it down. But then, he noticed someone missing from the group and asked about it.

Agent Fowler: "Say… Where's Homura?"

The three heard him and turned to ask him about it.

Jack Darby: "Um… What are you talking about?"

Agent Fowler: "You know… That new girl you bought in. Wasn't she supposed to be in the room with you three?"

They heard him and looked around, realizing that she wasn't with them.

Raf: "You're right. Homura isn't here. You think she left the house?"

Jack turned to him and didn't think that's possible.

Jack Darby: "If it were the case, she would've let us know, or we would've heard the door closed. Wonder where she is?"

Miko looked around and was curious as to where her teacher was. Just then, a thought came to her as she tries to communicate with her through her thoughts, hoping that she can hear her in her mind.

Miko: _"Homura? Where are you? You just disappeared out of the blue."_

* * *

Back outside around that time, Homura was hanging on, trying to find a way in getting to safety without dropping. Silas managed to reach the town and was running amuck, smashing through anything that isn't bolted down and getting her off his vehicle. As she was holding one, she could hear Miko's voice in her head.

Miko: _"Homura? Where are you? You just disappeared out of the blue."_

Homura heard her and knew that she found out that she's not around and tried to talk to her while hanging on.

Homura: _"Miko! Sorry about that. I was getting… some fresh air. Yes! That's what I'm doing. Getting some fresh air."_

She was soon caught off guard by a sudden turn as the huge truck drifted into a train shipping yard, smashing through the gates and reaching the tracks. She managed to survive that, but kept hearing Miko sounding unsure.

Miko: _"Really? Because if it were the case, we would've heard the door opened for you to leave. Did you use your time manipulation thingie?"_

The teacher heard that and was starting to get worried.

Homura: _"Really, Miko. Would I really be that reckless?"_

Miko: _"Dude, have you seen me?"_

As the conversation went on, Silas drove between two lines of freight cars and came up with a way in loosing her. Peering through the review mirror on her side, he smirked and decided to pull it off.

Silas: "This is your stop, girl."

Quickly, he swayed his vehicle to the side and Homura saw the freight end getting closer. This caused her to panic, only to cuss out loud in thought.

Homura: _"Oh shit!"_

She immediately activated her time shield and the gears have turned. Once it snapped, she let go and let all time froze, including Silas. She jumped off the side and did a kick jump on the freight to fly high and over the truck. When that was over, she latched on at the same time the shield snapped again. This causes time to resume and Silas drove, hitting the side where Homura was with the freight cars. Swaying back, he thought he took care of her. But a loud thump over his head caught him off guard and looked up to realize she's not off him yet.

Silas: "How did you… Never mind. I will make sure you get off of me."

Up on the roof, Homura held on to the roof and trying to get to her footing. As she tried to get up, she could hear Miko in her head.

Miko: _"Homura? Are you all right? You screamed inside my head? Is everything fine where you are?"_

Homura heard her and realized that she slipped completely. Immediately, she tried to cover it up.

Homura: _"It's nothing. Just some young and reckless driver disobeying the rules. Listen, just stay with Raf and the others. I'll be back as soon as possible."_

She finally stood up and was hoping to apply the breaks on him completely. But as she was figuring out a plan, the cannon on the roof opened up and the blaster was deployed. She looked to it and wondered why it was out. She soon got her answer as it pointed to her and charged up for a blast of high energy. Homura starred at it and was in more trouble then before.

Homura: _"Though it might take longer then expected."_

The blaster soon fired on her and she reacted by ducking down landing on the back end of the truck.

* * *

Back to Raf's room, Miko started to worry as Homura decided to end the chat.

Homura: _"Listen, we'll talk later. Okay? Bye."_

That's when Homura ended the conversation then and there. Miko heard it all and could tell that something wasn't right. She knows it, as she tends to get into trouble herself. She needs to check and see what's really going on with her. So looking right to the group that was focused on taking down Damocles, she decided to make her leave right away.

Miko: "Um… I should be going too."

Everyone immediately turns to her and was a bit in a shock.

Jack Darby: "What?! Miko!"

The girl tries to explain herself why she would leave without letting Fowler know of her Magical Girl life.

Miko: "I need to go home to get all my school books."

Fowler looked to her and was a little confused about it.

Agent Fowler: "Girl, this is an important mission to save your friends. This isn't really a tutoring session."

Miko shrugged it off and told them her reasonable lie.

Miko: "I know… But I think this cover story needs to be more… authentic. You know, just for Raf's mom to believe we're actually studying."

There was a bit of silence as the three looked at each other, wondering what she's up to. After a bit of thought, they sighed and decided to let her leave.

Agent Fowler: "You can leave. But you better get back here as fast as possible. I don't know what happened to Homura, I sure don't want you MIA."

Miko heard this and knew that she got their trust.

Miko: "Sure thing! I'll speak to Ms. Esquevel that I'll be leaving to get my books too. Can't have her suspicious about my departure."

She quickly turned around and left the room, opening and closing the door in a quick second. The moment she left, Fowler turned to Jack and Raf and wondered what was that about.

Agent Fowler: "Anyone explain to me what just happened?"

The two looked to each other and then looked back at him, shrugging their shoulders.

Jack Darby: "Beats the heck out of us."

* * *

Back outside, Miko left Raf's house and looked left and right to see if anyone is around. Knowing that she's in the clear, she rushed to the back of the house and ran in the back yards, jumping over fences behind each house. As she was running, she lifted her hand up with her ring and her Soulgem came out of it. By the time she got to the next house from behind, there was a dark green glow behind it and Homura flew up in her Magical Girl attire, using her axe guitar as a board to fly high in the air. But as she was flying, someone noticed it not far from Raf's house and was curious. That individual was in another truck and it sped after the girl.

* * *

Back to Silas, he looked around to see if Homura was on him. Checking each review mirror, he could tell that she's long gone and felt a little proud.

Silas: "Finally! Got that brat out of the way. I don't know who she is, but she has the nerve in ruining my chance to be with the Decepticons. Now to get back to the house and finish the job."

So he left the tracks and smashed through another fence, getting back to the task at hand. But giving he drove far from the house to get Homura off of him, he needs to take the quick route to back to the neighborhood. And the freeway is the only way back as he took the ramp and drove through the road with ease, as there were a few cars on it. What he didn't know is that the girl was hanging onto the back of the truck and held on, trying to find a way out of it.

Homura: "This Con certainly isn't smart. Still, I can't let him get away. Got to stop him before he returns to Raf's house."

She looked to the side and could see the tires on the side and knew how to take out the truck. Digging into his shield, she got a .357 Magnum out to do some devastating damage. Taking aim at the rear tire, she fired a full clip at it and when the last bullet hit, the tire exploded and the truck was out of control. Silas was trying to control it, but it was impossible with the rear tire lost.

Silas: "What the-! This is just perfect! Lost a tire! Can't control this damn vehicle!"

At the same time, Homura gripped on the back of the truck as it careened out of control.

Homura: "Okay… This was definitely the worse idea ever. Good thing there's no one around this freeway to see this."

The two soon drove right into the right side of the freeway and scrap all the way through with sparks emanating out of it. Homura gripped the back tightly and pray that the ride would stop for her. But instead of stopping, it bounced and flipped over the safety rail, causing the two to fall off the freeway and heading down to the spillway beneath them. Homura let go of the back of the truck and separate for it, falling like a diver headfirst. She soon twisted her body and made look upright, making it easy for her to land. Once she landed Trinity style, she looked up to see the truck falling before it transformed and landed on the ground, pedes first. The two were face to face as Silas was getting annoyed by her.

Silas: "Persistent girl. I got to say, you are quite a clever one. I'm surprised by your abilities."

Homura got up and traditionally fling her hair from the side, feeling not amused.

Homura: "Thanks… I'm quite flattered…"

Silas though decided to get to business.

Silas: "However, I am getting annoyed by you interfering in my mission. So why don't we have an accord. Step aside so I can complete my assignment, then maybe I'll spare you. Refuse, and you will see what will happen if you mess with me."

Homura wasn't impressed and went to a stance to fight.

Homura: "Sorry, but I won't let you hurt my friends."

The Con heard that and decided to handle it personally.

Silas: "That's quite a shame… Prepare yourself!"

His hand started to shift and the hammer appeared. He soon charged in and was ready to strike hard. Homura saw this and knew what his strategy going to be. Charging in and attacking. Guess he didn't know about Homura's abilities. Getting her time shield in position, the gears started to turn as the FrankenCon was up front and raised the hammer high for the first strike. He brought it down and hit the ground, thinking he flatten the girl.

Silas: "Hmph… Typical… She was all talk, no action."

But before he could leave, he heard the voice from behind.

Homura: "I wouldn't count on it yet."

He turned to the sound of that voice from behind and turned to see Homura standing there on the other side. Apparently, she was able to freeze time to move around him before he could actually hit her. He blinked and was shocked by this.

Silas: "What? How did you… Argh! You are really starting to annoy me!"

He soon pivoted and rose his hammer to the other side, hitting the ground she stood on. Course, she froze time again with her shield and went back to her original position. Silas looked to see if he got her, but saw nothing but a crater that she once stood on. Once he saw it, Homura spoke from the other side.

Homura: "You're not very good with combat, are you?"

The Con turned to see her in the original spot was getting angier then before.

Silas: "You haven't seen me at my best, yet!"

He quickly turned around and swung his hammer with one arm, ready to whack her. Homura looked to this and disappeared seconds before the hammer hit her. She soon reappeared in the air and went into her shield to take out 335G Rifle and fired a full clip at him. The Con was barraged by bullets and decided to fire back with his own arsenal. Arming his cannon on his shoulders, he aimed and fire a rocket right at her. Homura saw this and vanished as the rocket missed her by a small margin. She appeared on the side of the spillway to look at the rocket missing her, only to see it turning around and heading straight towards her.

Homura: "Shit. Heat seeker!"

The rocket headed towards her and she disappeared seconds before it could hit, only to reappear in the other side. She watched at the rocket immediately turned and followed her. She started to appear and disappear in different directions while the rocket followed her locations one spot at a time. Silas watched this little show and was amused.

Silas: "Go ahead, jump around all you like. The moment you get tired, you will be blown to bits."

Homura heard him, as she appeared to see the rocket turning right towards her again. Having her gears turning, she stopped time, as the rocket was just mere inches to her. She soon sighed and realized that it was all inevitable.

Homura: "Oh Hell… He has a point. I can't freeze time forever. Would waste my magic and taint my gem for too long."

She looked to her Soulgem on her wrist and noticed it was 25% blackened and can't use too much of it.

Homura: "Cannot waste too much. Not ready to see Madoka just yet. Need to take that rocket out and fast."

She looked to all the empty space and decided to pull the riskiest of moves. Running to the open area, she jumped up high in the air and unfroze time. Immediately, the missile started to move and turned to reach her direction. With little time left, she took her rocket launcher and aimed it right at her target. Waiting for the right moment, she pulled the trigger and fired a rocket of her own. The two projectiles connected and exploded in a firework like explosion. The force of the blast caught her and pushed her back down on the ground. With a bit of a comet like impact she was in the middle of the crater and slowly got up from the attack. Course she wasn't expecting what's going to happen next as Silas took that opportunity and smacked her with the hammer, causing her to fly back and skidding on the ground. She stopped skidding and had her back on the ground, slowly sitting up and looking to the scared up Con with blood tickling down the side of her face.

Silas: "You are full of surprises, girl. I don't know about those tricks, but you have the experience necessary in taking down the biggest of threats. Still, you are no match against me."

He soon aimed his shoulder-mounted blaster and took aim at her while Homura sat there, trying to reach her shield to avoid it. But it will be too late as he fully charged his blaster for a full on shot.

Silas: "It's been fun, but I still have a mission to do. Say goodbye you little-"

Before he could finish with her, he was immediately hit in the head by a whiz of green light and was knocked down for a brief moment. That streak landed on the floor as Homura was shocked to see Miko standing there with her Axe Guitar in her hand.

Homura: "Miko?"

The new Magical Girl turned to see her teacher and smirked at her.

Miko: "Seriously, Homura? Getting some fresh air? That was your excuse to leave?"

Homura heard her and turned her head away, knowing that her student found out.

Homura: "I was only trying to protect you and your friends. Never thought facing a real life Con would be more difficult then a Witch."

Miko approached her and gave her a hand to get up.

Miko: "Oh please… Like you would take on a Con without me. Guess my experience in jumping into danger is starting to rub off on you. And to think that you don't want to fight Cons with your magical powers."

Homura looked to her with a glare and wasn't into what she said.

Homura: "Don't push your luck. I'm only doing just this once, nothing more."

She soon grabbed her hand and she pulled her up. Once Homura was up, the teacher dusted herself while Miko had a sly smile on her face.

Miko: "Sure… That's what you said to us after you outsmarted that warship."

Homura blinked and snapped on her in a quiet matter.

Homura: "That's a completely different story!"

Miko chuckled and thought of it differently.

Miko: "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

As they were speaking, Silas was slowly getting up, recovering from the attack Miko made to his head. The two turned around and saw the Con getting up and could tell that this fight isn't over just yet. Homura got into her shield and was ready for the next round. But Miko lifted her arm and told her that she got it.

Miko: "You had your fun, sensei. Let me handle this."

The teacher looked to the student and was worried about her. But this is something to not mess with and gave her a warning.

Homura: "Be careful… This Con is too dangerous."

Miko nodded and approached the FrankenCon, getting into a rock star stance with her axe guitar at the ready.

Miko: "Been a long time Breakdown. Last time you saw me; you hurl a pillar right at me. That was when I was unprepared. Now, though, I'm more then ready to face you."

Silas heard her and could tell whom she was talking about. She was referring of the Con whose corpse he now lives in. With a smirk, he decided to pull the wool under her eyes.

Silas: "You certainly are brave young girl, but you should know that there's a difference between preparation and experience."

That soon caught Miko by surprise as she realized that voice sounded really different. The first time she met him; it was rough and cocky with a bit of hate. This time though, it sounded cool and demeanor, definitely the opposite of Breakdown. Putting the pieces together, she soon came into the realization of who was standing in front of her.

Miko: "Wait a second. You don't sound like Breakdown… Who are you?"

It was then that the Con gave her a bit of a tip.

Silas: "That is a very interesting question. But I know who you are. The friend of Bulkhead. The very Autobot that destroyed one of my operations."

Almost immediately, here eyes snapped wide open and remembered something. It was when she pushed Bulk in heading to MECH's secret facility to rescue Breakdown. But looking at the body and the sound of this voice, she realized whom that voice belonged to.

Miko: "Silas?"

Inside Breakdown, the mangled body of Silas watched her reaction and was glad with the swerve that he did.

Silas: "In the flesh, in a matter of speaking."

Outside, the Con armed his cannon and fired a rocket straight to her. Miko immediately reacted by switching guitar as a rifle and strummed hard, firing a shot right at the rocket. The two projectiles connected to each other and delivered a devastating explosion on impact. Miko and Homura flew back from the force of the blast and skidded to the ground. They soon stopped, as the student was a little hurt from the last attack. But she didn't want to give up as she looked up to see Silas charging towards her with his hammer fully armed. Getting to the defensive position, she got her guitar to her defending mode and fret incredibly fast. That soon armed a barrier as the hammer hit it and pushed the Con back. As he staggered backwards, the Miko soon launched herself from the ground and was up to Silas's head level, using the axe end of her weapon to swing right at him. The freak of a Con got his hammer up and hit her axe, both of which collided to make a clank sound. The two clashed with their weapons as they were destined to fight to the end. There were times that Silas got the advantage as he swung heavily to her, only for Miko to go to the defensive and strum and fret to form her barrier to protect herself. As the fight went on, Homura looked at this and could tell that her teachings really paid off, but it won't be enough against this Frankenstein reject. Looking to her shield, she decided to intervene in a way and removed it from her arm. As she was doing that, Miko and Silas continued to fight with their close quarters weapons. They soon impact their weapons to each other and held their ground, as the magical student was disgusted of a human piloting a Decepticon.

Miko: "I never thought MECH would go so low. But this?! This really takes the cake! Taking over a body of a Decepticon, especially Bulk's rival? That's just plain sick! How many more of you are there?! Answer me!"

Silas heard her and gave her an honest answer.

Silas: "Only me, my lady. Course I do want to say that I decided to join the Cons myself. As for MECH, well, I gave them a bit of an early retirement."

Miko heard that and shocked for that answer.

Miko: "You betrayed and killed your own men?"

Silas: "They knew the sacrifices needed in creating the ultimate weapon and gave their lives for it. Now that I have become the very weapon, they have served their purpose."

To that end, he decided to play dirty and armed his cannon, aiming it right to her face. She soon saw that and immediately let go, making her guitar a hovercraft and rode on it to get away. Silas soon fired his missile and like the last one, followed her as well. She looked back to see it chasing her and didn't like her odds.

Miko: "Scrap!"

As she was being chased, Silas continued with his explanation.

Silas: "All I needed is to joined the Decepticons and rule with them. The only way to do that is by gaining Megatron's trust. And what better way then to give him my greatest of weapons. Once they obtained Damocles, I will take my place at the table and the Autobots won't be able to stop us. Wouldn't that be something?"

Miko heard him and was annoyed by his plan.

Miko: "You're not going to succeed, freak! Raf is going to bring your dish down long before Megatron has it!"

The Con heard her and didn't think that would happen.

Silas: "Is that so? Well we'll see about that."

The rocket was getting closer to her and was about to hit her. But almost immediately, a purple energy arrow came up under it and hit it, blowing it up in the sky. Silas saw this and was at a lost for words.

Silas: "What?!"

He soon fired five more rockets as they reached the rocker girl. But then, five more of the energy bows reached them and exploded on contact. He blinked his optics and was confused by that.

Silas: "How did that…"

He soon looked down to see what fired those rockets. That's when he saw Homura standing there with her bow in her hand. She starred right at him and was annoyed about it.

Homura: "Don't you dare hurt my friend…"

She soon aimed her bow at him and pulled her free hand back and the purple energy bolt appeared on it. Letting her hand go, the arrow flew towards him and hit him right in the chest. It didn't kill him, but it did push him back and got him down on one knee. Miko saw that and was relieved that her teacher saved her. Flying down to her side, she looked to her and was relieved.

Miko: "Thanks for the save, Homura. That bastard got what he deserved."

The teacher though kept her eyes on her target and told her student to focus.

Homura: "It's not over yet…"

Miko blinked and wondered what she meant. When she turned to see what she was looking at, she could see Silas getting up and has an angry look in his optics.

Silas: "Argh… You two are officially becoming a bother. Time to get rid of you two once and for all!"

He soon got both his hammers armed and he charged in to take them down. The two magical girls saw him charging and looked to each other to be ready.

Homura: "Ready, Miko?"

Miko responded with a sly smirk.

Miko: "Did you really have to ask?"

To that end, they got into their battle stances and were ready for a fight. The FrankenCon decided to use his two hammers to pound them really hard. Miko soon did some frets to her guitar and created her barrier to protect the two. The hammers slammed at them hard, but didn't destroy them completely. It was then that Homura aimed her bow to the hammers and fired at them. The arrow hit them and Silas got pushed by the force of the blast. Once they were freed, Miko jumped high and delivered the axe end of her guitar to his faceplate. Silas soon got his hammer up and blocked the attack, causing the ground to shake.

* * *

As the fight was going on in Jasper, Optimus and his team was doing everything in their power to reach the facility. The Prime was taking the charge as he fired his blaster and took out two more Cons, making a clearing. But as he was making a break for it, the beam of Damocles hit the ground right in front of him and blocked the path. He stopped in his tracks and turn to run away as the bream followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Soundwave as in the facility, nearly completing the download of the code into the Nemesis as he checked the map to make sure the Cons didn't get near his position. Already reaching 75% it was going to be a matter of time to have Damocles in their possession. Dreadwing looked to this, and noticed that there was no progress in preventing the hacker from bypassing the satellite. Seeing this, Dreadwing contacted Megatron of the news.

Dreadwing: "Lord Megatron, the download is almost complete, but the humans are still bypassing Damocles. Looks like they are gaining access to the thruster system."

* * *

Back in the Nemesis, Megatron looked to the download and the breach and was getting aggravated over it.

Megatron: "I notice, Dreadwing. Keep me posted."

He soon switched to Silas and demanded what's taking him so long.

Megatron: "Silas, they're attempting to disable the satellite! How difficult is it to squash a human child?!"

He didn't answer as if he was preoccupied with something. So he demanded loudly while pounding on the console.

Megatron: "Silas!"

* * *

Back out in Jasper, Silas was fighting the two Magical Girls as they went on the offensive. Miko used her axe guitar to pound the Con, but he continued to raise his arms to block the attacks. This leaves him with scratches on his already damaged and disembodied armor, so he needed a way to get her off his back. Getting his cannon out of his shoulder and fired a blaster shot at her. The student saw this returned to the defensive, strumming her guitar to form her barrier. The blaster hit the barrier and pushed the girl back and was far away. But by the time he got her out of the way, another energy arrow came and hit him, pushing him back. He staggered before getting his footing and looked up to see Homura with her bow armed with another arrow. He is annoyed by it and aimed his blaster to her. She dodged the blaster with ease and started to run. While running, she pulled back the string of her bow and fired her arrow. The arrow did hit him, but grazed the arm. Turning to her, he fired another shot, but only hit behind her during her run. She continued to fire more arrows at him as they hit, but didn't damage him considerably. Looking to her soulgem on her wrist, she saw that it was 50% polluted and could tell that she could pull a powerful arrow for the crushing blow. Pulling back, another energy arrow appeared and was more powerful then before. She was about to fire it to take him down, but Silas had other tricks up his sleeve. Aiming to the spot that Homura will run to, he soon fired a rocket right at the spot and it flew towards it. Homura saw this and didn't have time to stop as she braced for the blast. The rocket hit the ground and she was awfully close, nearly burning her uniform and caused her to fly away from it. By the time she landed on her back, she groaned and was slowly getting up. Looking around, she noticed her bow wasn't in her hand due to the explosion. Looking around, she saw the bow close to her reach and was trying to reach for it. But then, a blaster shot came from the blue and hit the bow, taking it far away from her reach. She saw this and knew that she's in big trouble.

Homura: "Shit…"

She turned back and saw the Breakdown wannabe standing there with his arms crossed and a satisfying look on his face.

Silas: "I'm sorry… Did you need that?"

Homura glared at him, knowing that he was the one that shot the bow away from her. The Con soon moved his weapon high up in the air and tilted it to one side. He soon fired more rockets up in the air as the blaster moved to the other side. Homura looked up to see the rockets in the air and heading right to her. And with her bow, that was used to be her time shield, is far away, she didn't have time to avoid it. Up in the air, Miko managed to recover from the last attack and was on her guitar, flying it like the Silver Surfer. When she saw Homura disarmed and the rockets were heading towards her, she had to react.

Miko: "Homura!"

She quickly flew down to her, just to save her life. Homura looked up to the rockets reaching her and knew no amount of magic can save her from this fate. Just as soon as the missiles were close to her, Miko made it and landed in front of her, doing a wicked solo while a barrier appeared, surrounding the two. By the time she did that, the rockets hit the barrier and they all exploded on contact, creating a huge chain reaction and a plume of smoke and flames. Silas shielded his optics and waited for the smoke to clear. By the time it did, she could see both teacher and student severely wounded with their uniforms tattered and blood coming down to cuts. Miko held on to her arm as she took the blunt of the attack while Homura looked at her in complete shock.

Homura: "Miko? Are you crazy?! Sacrificing your life for me?! You should've saved yourself!"

Miko turned to her teacher and smiled to her with her soulgem on her arm showing 50% of it muddled in wasted magic. It was then that she said something she never thought she would say.

Miko: "And let you die on my watch? No way! You're the only one here that can teach me the ways of the Magical Girl. Besides, you are my friend. I could never abandon my friend."

Homura heard that and was silent by what she said. The word she heard, that Homura is Miko's friend just came out of nowhere. A complete difference from when Miko screamed at her of not having friends in the first place and that caused her to slap her in the face. And then she saw the image of Madoka replacing Miko, the very same Madoka that said the same thing to her before heading off the sacrifice her life to stop Walpergustnaut. Blinking, she saw Miko standing there again and didn't know what to say.

Homura: "Friend…"

As all this was going, Silas was approaching the two and was ready to deliver the crushing blow.

Silas: "Isn't that sweet…? You two the best of friends."

Miko and Homura looked to see the Con approaching them with his hammer armed and ready.

Silas: "Let me give you a bit of advice. You don't need friends to succeed in a mission. You just need the cunning, bravery, and technology in success. Something I have experience in."

Homura soon stood up and even her balance was a little shaky, she can still stand and stated the cold hard reality.

Homura: "Is that so…? Having you doing anything to get to the top on your own, would make you a lonely man."

Miko soon retorted something as well and did it in a playful manner.

Miko: "And you betraying those that help you succeed just so you can get the spotlight? Not cool…"

She soon pulled a raspberry on him as a way to show how much of a jerk he is. Silas was taking back by it and was completely irate by what they said.

Silas: "You little brats… You don't know anything about what I sacrificed to get to where I am. You don't know anything what me!"

He raised his hammer up and was about to pound the two to the ground. But before he could do it, a few unknown objects came from behind and penetrated his arm. The Con felt that and looked down to see what it was. What he saw were what looked like small syringes filled with a mysterious red liquid. He blinked and was confused about what they are.

Silas: "What the…"

Before he could figure out, the syringes started to automatically inject and the red liquid got sucked into the ark. By the time it was fully pushed in, the arm that has the hammer exploded on the inside and it caused him to scream in pain. Both Homura and Miko saw that and were confused about what happened.

Miko: "Whoa! Did you see that? What was that?"

Homura saw this and was completely confused about it.

Homura: "You're telling me? I do not have the foggiest of what happened."

Just then, two more syringes came from the air, this time filled with glowing white liquid and hit them in the arms. They soon injected the white liquid into their arms and spread across their bodies. They felt cold for a brief moment but they could feel their wounds closing and their bodies fully heeled. Miko felt that as Homura stood up and could feel her strength returning.

Miko: "Hey! Were we healed up? Sweet! I feel much better!"

Homura soon removed the syringe from her arm and looked at it with confusion.

Homura: "So, who threw those syringes? It doesn't make any sense…"

Miko soon looked up and noticed something up on the freeway where Homura and Silas dropped out of. She soon pointed to it and told her teacher.

Miko: "Homura! Up there!"

She heard her and looked up to see what she's pointing at. That's when she saw a shadow of an individual standing at the edge. That individual soon jumped off the edge and flew high in the air. She flew high enough until she reached the moon and shows that she's feminine in nature with a cape flowing through the back. It lifted her arms out and multiple knives came up between her fingers. With a quick cross and toss, the knives flew right to the ground and straight to the Con. The knives soon hit the back of his already damaged arm and sliced it up with clean cuts, letting energon to seep out of the wounds. Silas screamed out in pain and was getting aggravated by it.

Silas: "AH! The Hell…!"

The shadowed woman flipped and falls, landing on the ground, right in front of the girls. This gave the two a chance to get a good look at her. She was dressed like an Assassin's Creed assassin in a white and red attire. There are two metal wrist guards on her wrists and a weapons belt shaped like an X with a metal brooch connected to it. On the straps where a group of syringes. One end contains the red liquid; the other end contains the white liquids. She had a hood like cape over her head and has a mouth guard to cover half her face, leaving only the eyes. The one thing that caught their attention is a white cross gemstone that was on her upper chest, right above her exposed cleavage. They both looked at her and blinked, shocked to see who it is.

Miko: "No way! I can't believe it! Another Magical Girl?"

Homura looked to this and could tell that she was definitely different. Judging by her bust size and height, she was older.

Homura: "You're right, she is a Magical Girl. And older magical girl."

The mysterious woman turned to Homura and was silent, not muttering a single word. All she did was nodded, as a means to saying 'you're welcome'. The girl wondered if she knew her, but it was short lived as they heard movement from behind. They all soon turn to Silas and saw he was slowly recovering from the last attack. He looked to his badly damaged arm and could tell that he was angry over it.

Silas: "Another one?! Is this town a magnet for weirdness? Never mind… Three is a crowd, as the old saying goes. But another saying, can't make an omelet with breaking a few eggs!"

He used his only functional arm and switch to his mallet, charging right towards them. The three stood there as Miko decided to move ahead and got her guitar ready to defend. He raised his mallet up and was ready to pound them all. With some quick strumming, she formed a barrier to the three and the hammer hit it, causing him to bounce off it and staggered back. It was then that the mysterious woman came in and jumped to him. The two watched to see what this woman is planning to do. This woman got her arms out and two sharp scalpel blades came out of them, ready to strike. Going high in the air, she came down and did a spin to act like a saw blade. Silas lifted his arm up blocked each strike, making the cuts deeper then the last one. She soon twisted her body to get her feet on the metal arm and jumped off it, coming back down to the ground. Silas lowered his arm and decided to use his hammer to smash her instead. But the moment he hit her, she ran with incredible speed and used her scalpel weapons to reach his pede. With a quick cut, she managed to get him down to one knee and he was temporarily indisposed. She stopped in her tracks and looked back to see her work. But it was short lived as the cannon attached to his shoulder armed up and turned to her position. Seeing this, she had to make a move, running to the side completely. One by one, the rockets fired and headed straight to the older magical girl with an intent to blow her up. The woman looked to see the rockets heading towards her and had to get them away from her. Getting to her X strap, she took out a bunch of red syringes and held them in between each finger. Crossing her arms, she threw them to the missiles and they flew towards them. Each syringe touched the cone end of the missiles and got stuck as the red liquid was injected into them. Almost immediately, they blew up right in the air and didn't even hit the woman. But as she was pleased with what she did, Silas came out of the smoke and fire and rushed right towards her. Turns out, he managed to recover from the last attack and used the explosions as a way to get her off guard. The only thing she could do is cross her arms and braced for impact while Silas was about to hit her with his mallet. Before he could even make contact, a purple energy arrow came up and hit him in the side, pushing him off course. He tumbled before regaining his footing and stopping by his pedes to recover. He looked up to see what happened while the mystery Magical Girl looked up and turned to see what happened. That's when they saw Homura and Miko with their backs to each other and their weapons ready to fight. Miko soon smirk and decided to give a quick remark.

Miko: "It this a private party, or can any magical girl join in?"

The woman heard her and looked back at Silas, knowing that she might need some extra help. Jumping to their position, she landed behind them and got her arms crossed while sharp scalpels magically appeared in between her fingers. Silas looked to this and just about had it with all of them.

Silas: "That's it! That does it! I had it up to here with you three! You will pay for ruining my chance to join the Decepticons!"

With his only functioning arm, he got his hammer out and activated his blaster on his shoulder. He soon fired his rocket and it headed straight to them. Homura decided that they would split up so they can divide and conquer.

Homura: "Split and attack! Now!"

The three started to split as Miko and the third older magical girl went left and right to attack from afar. Homura, meanwhile, ran right to the Con and switched her bow back to her shield and took out her samurai sword for a full frontal assault. The first two got their long range weapons out as Miko fired away with her strumming of the guitar acting like a machine gun while the older girl flung her scalpels right to him. Silas covered himself as the projectiles hit his impenetrable, yet damaged armor. It was then that Homura approached him and jumped high in the air to deliver the crushing blow. But he used his mallet to block the attack with the pounding end and she got her shield armed and freeze time. She soon vanished from the hit and Silas looked around to wonder where she was. But looking up high in the air, his optics were completely wide and saw her right above him, with her weapon back to her bow, this time with her sword on the end that was glowing purple. She soon fired it and created a comet like sword right to him. Silas saw this and had to get away. Turning to transform, he sped up and had to make an escape. But when it hit behind him, it created a strong enough force to push him off his wheels and fly away from the attack.

* * *

Back at the base in Colorado, Soundwave was just about finished with downloading the interface code while Dreadwing was keeping watch. On his visor, the download was reaching its peak until it was completed at 100%. Dreadwing saw it on the main screen and gave Megatron the news on the comms.

Dreadwing: "Lord Megatron, the interface code for Damocles has been successfully downloaded into the Nemesis."

There was a bit of silence as he was waiting for an answer. He soon got the response, but out of the question soon after.

Megatron: _"Excellent… Soundwave, do he have the location of where the hacker is bypassing the satellite?"_

The Intel officer heard him and nodded in approval.

Megatron: _"Good. The both of you will return to the Nemesis post haste. I will take command of Damocles and finished the job that Silas cannot."_

The second in command heard him and was a little unsure.

Dreadwing: "Are you sure that's wise, my liege?"

* * *

In the Nemesis, Megatron listened while he was at the console.

Dreadwing: _"The Autobots are still out there and Damocles is the only thing that is preventing them from getting to us. If we can hold them back a little longer until they retreat-"_

Megatron pounded on the console and told him that the situation is getting worse.

Megatron: "The more we hold the Autobots back, their human pets will sabotage the weapon and we won't be able to use it! Return to the ship immediately, I'll handle those little bugs!"

There was a bit of silence until Dreadwing spoke up with a loyal response.

Dreadwing: _"Yes my liege. We'll leave at once."_

As soon as the comm. was terminated, Megatron went to work and access the code to control Damocles. Once he got the control, he decided to end those humans once and for all.

Megatron: "Never let a human do Decepticon work. If you want something done right, do it yourself."

Once he got the map of the globe, he started to type of the coordinates of the hack. Once he got it down, Damocles started to make a move to the location.

* * *

Around that time, the Autobots were trying their best reaching to the facility, but nothing was working. The Damocles beam was chasing Bumblebee around and was getting closer to him. But as it was about to get him, it stopped and started to move away from the team. They all watched it get away and were confused by what they saw.

Sideswipe: "Huh? It's leaving? Thought that it was going to hold us back."

Arcee thought that too until she realized something.

Arcee: "The Cons must've got the interface code already. This is a problem."

Optimus heard them and was in deep agreement, as he told them to push forward.

Optimus Prime: "This is our opportunity. Autobots, storm the command center!"

With that said, they armed their blasters and charged in a blazing. Making a B-line, they ran towards the building and took out every Con that was moving until the last one got shot and hit the wall, terminating itself from both ends.

* * *

Back at Raf's home, the hacker is working tirelessly to get into the propulsion system with Jack and Fowler between him, watching intently. He typed feverishly as he was just about in.

Raf: "I'm almost there."

As he was going to get in, they noticed on the screen that Damocles was moving away from the team and past the facility. The two thought that he was able to get through and congratulated him.

Jack Darby: "It's moving away!"

Agent Fowler: "Great work, son."

They pat him on the back and thought that it was over. But Raf looked at it and realized that he had nothing to do with that.

Raf: "Uh, that isn't me."

The two gave confused looks and wondered what he meant. They soon looked at the screen and checked to see where Damocles was going.

* * *

Up in space, Damocles stopped firing its beam and the thrusters moved it to a different location before rearming and recharging for a powerful blast.

* * *

Back home, the three looked at the screen and noticed that it moved to a town of some kind, automatically closing up, Jack knew this location and told everyone about it.

Jack Darby: "Uh, guys… That's Jasper."

Soon enough, Damocles stopped and targeted a particular house that Raf knows.

Raf: "And that's my house, right in their target sights!"

Flower immediately look up and knew that they're in trouble. He quickly looked to Raf and told him to hurry.

Agent Fowler: "Any time, son. We're pretty much in the crosshairs!"

Raf soon decided to hurry and finished getting into the system.

Raf: "Full thruster burn!"

He completed his key sequence and hit enter, hoping that it wasn't too late.

* * *

Back in space, Damocles was fully charged and was about to fire. But almost immediately, the thruster system went to overdrive and fired a huge blast of propulsion fuel before the beam could actually fire. Soon enough, the satellite was flying out of control while the beam was firing, entering into Earth's orbit. Thankfully the beam missed the house and the town. In fact the only casualty was the neon sign of KO Burger as the beam hit a small chunk of it and literally KO'd the neon character.

* * *

Back on the ship, Megatron watched as he saw not only losing the target of the hacker, but also loosing the satellite transmission as the screen started to go into static. That caused him to literally snap over what transpired.

Megatron: "AH!"

* * *

But to Raf, it was complete relief as he took a breather. Both Fowler and Jack were excited and cheered for him. Unfortunately, someone has heard that and furiously knocked on the door as the voice of Raf's mom boomed out loud from the other side.

"Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel!"

The door soon started to open, as the mother demanded what's going on.

"What was that noise in there?"

When she came in, all she saw was the boys and Fowler sitting on the floor and the computer back to the main menu, with their books open and smiled on their faces.

Raf: "I got the answer correct."

* * *

Back inside, the base was quite until the garage like door was blasted open and smoke came out of it. Soon enough, the Autobots came out of the smoke and entered the main command center, pointing their weapons to any Decepticon that is around. But by the time they were there, they looked up and saw Dreadwing and Soundwave making an escape in their jet modes and flew out of the building and into the air. They soon looked down to see the screen still on as Strongarm placed her energon pistol in her holster and checked it out. That's when she discovered the download was complete.

Strongarm: "We're too late. The Cons have already got the interface code from this computer and got the Damocles in their control now."

The rest of them gathered around her and checked it out as well. But when Optimus looked to, he lowered his head down and saw a dozen cybertronian detonated charges all counting down at the same time. Seeing this, he warned the others of the situation.

Optimus Prime: "Evacuate the facility!"

Everyone heard that and turned to run away quickly. As soon as they left, the charges were counting down as they were reaching zero. Outside, they made it out just in time before the building to explodes behind them and pushed them from the blast radius. They soon got down on the dirt and sat up to see the entire facility in flames and smoke. Smokescreen got up to observe the damage and decided to joke around for a little bit.

Smokescreen: "Huh, that went well."

The team looked to him and was completely silent about his response. The Elite Guard member turned to them and could tell they were completely quiet about him.

Smokescreen: "What?"

* * *

Back at the spillway near Jasper, Silas was having a hard time with three of these Magical Girls. Homura landed on the ground with her feet and this time pointed her bow up in the air. Pulling back, her arrow appeared and she fired it up in the air. Once it reached the sky, it exploded in a firework, multiplying into multiple projectiles that rained down to the ground. Silas was in his vehicle form, driving away as much as he could. The multiple purple projectiles came down on the floor and rained around him. He looked to the review mirrors and could tell that these girls mean business.

Silas: "What's with these girls? This isn't something I was expecting. Got to get out of here and get to that hacker's house. The more time wasted with them, the more time he has to shutting my satellite down."

He continued to drive away from them and was going to find a way up to the freeway and back to Jasper. But then, a shadow of a guitar flew over him and was in front of him. As he was making an escape, Miko landed on the ground in front of him and did a rock star pose.

Miko: "Going somewhere, Silas? The party has just got started!"

By turning her knob for her ultimate special attack, the ground shook and two huge amps came out of the ground and grew above her head. With her hand raised, she strummed it down while saying her special words.

Miko: "FINAL ENCORE!"

With a quick strum, she plays a heavy sound that blasted on the speakers. Silas was caught by surprise and was pushed away in vehicle mode. He flew away from the blast and was in the air before he transformed and landed on the ground with his pedes. He looked up and was going to blast her out of the way. Almost immediately, the older magical girl landed in front of the rocker and decided to show off her own special attack. Placing her hand on her soulgem, it glowed white and two things came out of it. The first is a roll of bandage tape and she grabbed the loose end and tossed it right to mangled Con. The wrap went around his body and tightened him, letting her fling her wrist back to push him forward with sheer strength. The second object looked like a hammer to test out the reflexes. Grabbing the handle, it grew ten sizes and was big enough to knock down a Con. Getting into a batter's position, she swung it at him as he was still heading straight towards her, and hit him in the stomach, making him cringe in pain. The force of the hit sends him flying back and tumbling on the ground, trying to recover from the impact. Miko saw this and whistled about it.

Miko: "Damn, girl. You got quite the super on ya!"

The older woman turned back to her and nodded as a response. It was then that Homura decided to finish the job and was in front of the two.

Homura: "Allow me to end it."

With her bow held up as a professional, she pulled the string on the back and a purple energy arrow magically appeared, much more powerful then the others. Silas was on his knee was struggling to recover from the attack. Getting his servo on his damaged arm that was destroyed by the mysterious magical girl with the two and was getting overwhelmed by a small group of humans. Turning to the girls, he could see Homura with her bow fully armed and ready for the final blow. By the time he saw this, he was immediately called by Megatron.

Megatron: "Silas, return to the Nemesis immediately."

Hearing that, he decided to use that arrow attack as a way to make an escape. Arming his shoulder-mounted cannon, he carefully aims it right at the arrow. By the time he did that, both his and Homura's weapon fired at the same time, causing them to fly straight towards each other. By the time they connected, it created a huge explosion that nearly pushed the three magical girls away. Thankfully, Miko got in front of them and fret hard with her guitar to form a barrier to protect them. Once the explosion was ceased, she relaxed as the three saw Silas running away and headed to a ground bridge that was opened up for him, disappearing completely before it closes. Homura saw this and was a little annoyed.

Homura: "Damn it! He got away! This would certainly change things."

Miko approached her and placed her hand on her shoulder for a job well done.

Miko: "Relax, Homura. That Con wannabe got lucky. We'll get him next time."

She soon looked up and saw a red streak up in the sky, marking that Damocles has broken into Earth's orbit and burned on re-entry.

Miko: "Besides, it looks like Si's big plan just burned up in re-entry."

She slapped her by the shoulder and thought that everything was done with. But as she did that, Homura gave a heavy sigh and nearly passed out. The student saw that and bend down to check up on her.

Miko: "Homura! Are you okay?"

The teacher turned to her and told her of the situation.

Homura: "I'm fine… It's my soul gem. Look…"

The girl looked down to the gem on Homura's backhand and saw that it was 90% dark with some purple glow left over. She stares at it and knows what that means.

Miko: "You soulgem, it's almost completely muddled."

Homura: "I know… Used up too much magic for the last attack. Thankfully I still some a bit left to give me the time to purify it. I just need to get back to Jack's house to gather my grief pellets.

Just then, they could here the sound of clinging from behind. They soon turn around and saw the mysterious and older magical girl holding a bag of something. Opening it up, she took something out and tossed what looked like a handful of pellets right at them. They all landed in front of them as Miko looked at them and was surprised.

Miko: "You're giving us your grief pellets mystery girl. You don't have to be so generous."

Homura got up and told her that she has plenty of them.

Homura: "You don't really have to do it. I got enough at the house."

The mysterious woman in magical girl attire was silent until she decided to turn away. Walking behind them, she was about to leave. But not until Homura stepped forward and demanded about this girl.

Homura: "Wait! Tell us who you are! I didn't think there was another magical girl in this town. What's your name?"

There was silence, as the woman didn't say a single word. Instead, she decided to jump upwards and flew high in the air, letting the moon showcasing her silhouette body in the light before disappearing. The two looked on and Miko was a little annoyed by her.

Miko: "Seriously? This girl saved our asses and she didn't say you're welcome or a name. How rude!"

Homura sighed and told her student to calm down.

Homura: "It's okay, Miko. Sometimes, certain magical girls do not want to talk and sometimes there are magical girls who are enemies to each other. It's obvious she was on a hunt and saw us in danger. Guess she didn't want us to get hurt. But the next time we meet her, I'm certain that she won't be generous like this time."

Miko turned to her and sighed.

Miko: "Fine… Still would've been nice to let us know who she is."

Homura turned back to the spot Silas left through the ground bridge and groaned.

Homura: "Still, Silas is gone and knows of us. If he spoke to Megatron about it, this will endanger all magical girls around the world."

Miko approached her and told her that it was all right.

Miko: "Please… You think Megatron believes that Silas was defeated by a bunch of girls with magical powers. Even for an alien overlord, he won't believe that."

Homura gave a deep sigh and thought that would be the case.

Homura: "Whatever the case, at least we were far from anyone that would witness something like that. As long as no one else saw what transpired, I think our secret along with the magical girl society will be kept under wraps. Come on. Let's head back to Raf's place. I'm certain that they are worried about what happened to us."

She soon picked up the grief pellets the mysterious and older magical girl left behind and hurried back to Raf's house, jumping and flying high in the air with her energy wings appearing. Miko soon followed as she tossed the guitar on the ground and jumped on it when it started to hover, flying right after her. They soon disappeared in the air, not realizing that what Homura's assumptions were coming true. Up on top of the spillway, a shadow of an SUV looked down with the headlights off and observed the fight from beginning to end. It witnessed them leave and was silent of what transpired. Once they were gone, the truck turned on the headlights and backed away, getting back to the road. But as it was leaving, something else was watching the battle in the air. It looked like some kind of bird hovering and was watching the same battle the SUV was looking at. When it was done observing what happened, it flew up and returned from where it came from.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, everyone was back at the Autobot base after that Damocles mission. Agent Fowler was standing on the catwalk while the Autobots were facing him with their human companions sitting on the lounge. Even Homura and Miko returned without a scave, as they need to purify their soulgems after this meeting. Once everyone is gathered together, Fowler started to speak to them of Silas's weapon.

Agent Fowler: "Despite what transpired back at the Colorado base, at least we don't have to worry about the Decepticons using Damocles. Raf managed to hijack the satellite's propulsion systems and launched it right into Earth's atmosphere. Now it's just the smoldering remains of what it once was. I already have most of my men salvaging the remains of the weapon and this time, it will be stored in a highly secured storage room."

The team heard him and was pleased with the news.

Optimus Prime: "That is a huge relief for all of us, Agent Fowler. After Soundwave downloaded interface code, we believe that they would have that weapon in our possession. We are very grateful of you, Agent Fowler."

The former Army Ranger shrugged it off and told them that he didn't do any of it.

Agent Fowler: "Don't thank me, Prime, thank Raf. He was the one that used his quick thinking to take that satellite out. I never thought that using the weapon's thrusters against it would be the key to victory. Though we did sort of cut it close. Megatron found Raf's house and nearly torch it with us inside. Because of that, I now have to make some phone calls to the higher ups to relocate his entire family to a new place to live. At least it will be easier then what I had to go through."

The team heard that and never thought that their companions were going to be in serious trouble. At least they were safe and have returned to the base unharmed. Optimus soon decided to let him leave to begin his work.

Optimus Prime: "Then I do believe we should let you be and return to Hanger E to begin your work."

Fowler nodded and decided to make his leave.

Agent Fowler: "Of course, Prime. Thank you for assisting the military in stopping Silas and the Cons."

He soon turned around and was about to leave through the elevator. But as he was going to leave, he stopped and turned back to the team, reminded them that the game has completely changed.

Agent Fowler: "Which reminds me… Now that MECH and the Cons have officially joined forces, our chances of survival have thinned dramatically. We got to be on our guard now if we are to achieve victory."

Optimus nodded and decided to listen to his advice.

Optimus Prime: "We are fully aware of the situation, Fowler. We'll be ready when they decided to return."

Fowler was quiet about that, but let it slide, as he knew that they got the message.

Agent Fowler: "For your sakes, Prime, you better be ready."

Turning back, he approached the opened elevator and pushed the button to take the roof. By the time the doors were close, Ratchet looked to Optimus and was worried that something like that would happen.

Ratchet: "Optimus, Fowler does have a point. Giving that we had experience in fighting the Cons and MECH, it is no doubt that they joined forces in desperation. What happened at that base was no exception."

Optimus nodded and decided to listen to him about it.

Optimus Prime: "You are right to be weary, Ratchet. With the Decepticons and MECH making allegiances to fight a common enemy, we need to be prepared for what else they have planned for us."

As they were discussing that they were all in, the rest of the team began to disperse and are in need of a break after a mission quite aggressive as that. The three of them were Arcee, Miko, and Homura as they were walking into the quarter's area, which has the bathroom the girls need to go to for Magical Girl talk. But what they didn't know is that some bot is following them and is looking for answers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arcee was with Homura and Miko as the femme explained about the mission.

Arcee: "I got to say, that Damocles weapons certainly held us back. Could imagine how many close calls I had when that beam nearly touched me. At least Damocles got away from us and we were able to storm to the building. Too bad that they already left and we had to escape before Dreadwing's detonators would've destroyed us if we stayed for too long. And I thought the war on Cybertron was a major setback."

As she was talking, Homura and Miko were silent, as they need to purify their gems, once they get to the restroom. Still, a lot have happened since they battled Silas. Not only have they had their first fight with an actual Decepticon, and one with a human controlling it, but also encounter an older magical girl that aided them. This is a lot to take in for the two, but they knew that the game play has changed. As they were thinking about it, Arcee could tell things are silent and decided to speak to them of what's bothering them.

Arcee: "Hey… You two all right? You seem awfully quiet."

Homura heard that and stopped dead in her tracks. Turning around, she and Miko knew that Arcee was getting worried about their well-being. When they looked at each other, they decided to speak to her about what transpired.

Homura: "Arcee… We got a lot to talk about after this mission of yours."

Arcee looked to this and wondered what she was talking about. But before she could ask what, they all could hear a booming voice from behind.

Bulkhead: "You slagging right you got a lot to talk about!"

They were all caught by surprise by the voice and turned around to see who called them out. That when they saw Bulkhead standing before them with an aggressively pissed off look on his face. Arcee could see that and approached him to calm him down.

Arcee: "Bulkhead?! What are you doing? Were you following me?"

Before she could try to get an answer from him, he shoved the femme out of the way while limping to the girls.

Bulkhead: "Save it, Arcee. This doesn't concern you."

By the time he approached the two, he looked to Homura and demanded answers.

Bulkhead: "You! I got a bone to pick with you. Mind telling me what just happened back at the spillway?"

The two heard him and looked to each other, confused by what he meant. Miko soon approached her friend and decided to play it safe.

Miko: "Bulk? What are you saying? We weren't at the spillway. We were with Raf house all night."

Bulk glared down to his friend and told her to shut it.

Bulkhead: "Stop lying to me, Miko. I know what I saw."

The femme heard this and decided to calm him down and try to ask what he's going on about.

Arcee: "Cool your engines, Bulkhead. Explain to us what are you saying and don't rush to conclusions."

Bulk turned to Cee and could tell that she doesn't get what's going on. Taking a heavy sigh, he explained to her as much as possible.

Bulkhead: "Fine… I was on curbside duty by order of Ratchet, just so he could keep me away from battle. But then, I spotted Miko out of the house and was running in the back. Suddenly, she vanished behind one of the houses and there was a green like glow. Before I knew it, Miko was flying in the air with a guitar and I followed her."

Miko heard that and her eyes were wide, completely surprised that she was being watched to begin with.

Miko: "You were following me? For how long?"

Bulk soon turned to the girl with sheer anger and explained further.

Bulkhead: "Long enough to see you fighting my arch enemy at the spillway. Not only that, but I saw Homura fighting him as well with some shield that transformed into a bow and another woman and the three of you were cleaning his clocks. Now I know I saw some strange stuff here on Earth, but this one really takes the cake! You all better explain to me what I've just witnessed, or Primus help me I would speak to Optimus of this."

The three remained completely quiet and couldn't believe that he had seen this battle Homura, Miko, and the mysterious magical girl did on the spillway. Now only two Autobots know of their existence and one of which would tell Optimus of what he saw. And that's the last thing they all want. Arcee soon looked around to see if there were any cameras around the area where this argument started. Thankfully, she didn't see any and were in the clear, as she soon looked to Bulk to discuss around this someplace safe.

Arcee: "All right Bulkhead, we'll tell you all you need to know. But it can't be here. Let's find someplace where there are no cameras in the base. Let's take it to my room. It doesn't have security surveillance in there."

Bulk turned to her and wondered what she was talking about. But she soon gave a quick nod and decided to listen to her.

Bulkhead: "Fine… But you have five minutes in explaining everything to me."

He soon speed limp his way to Arcee's quarters as the three looked to each other, knowing that they have a lot to talk about to him.

Miko: "Okay… We're officially busted…"

Homura just groaned, as she was upset that another Autobot knows of the secret.

Homura: "Let's just get this over with this."

The three soon walked to Arcee's room, as they had to find a way in explaining to Bulk what transpired.

* * *

In Arcee's quarters, the three spoke to Bulkhead of what he saw and explained about the Magical Girl back-story and Miko's wish to save him. After five minutes of explaining everything, Bulkhead, sitting on Cee's berth, gave it some serious thought of what he heard.

Bulkhead: "Okay… Let me get this straight. You're telling me that Homura is a real life magical girl, like that of those Japanese cartoons Miko watches?"

Arcee: "Yep…"

Bulkhead: "And now Miko became one, because she wished to save my life from a near termination experience."

Arcee: "Pretty much…"

Bulkhead started to get what he just heard some thought and couldn't believe any of it. Magical Girls that existing in the real world. Alien beings that take out the souls of these girls and create their gems for their magic in exchange for a wish. Wraiths and Nightmares that these girls face in a life and death struggle. A celestial being that acts as a god to these girls. It is a lot to take in. He soon looked to his comrade and asked if she knew of them.

Bulkhead: "And how long did you knew about this."

Arcee turned away and thought about it before looking back to him.

Arcee: "Over a month ago. Remember when the Cons were following me, Jack, and Homura. Well she sort of revealed herself to me during the chase. Though she didn't realize that I was an Autobot until I had no choice but to transform to protect them."

He was silent for a few short seconds before looking down to the girls and asked about all of this.

Bulkhead: "And it's all right for the two of you to live this lifestyle? Fighting these Wraiths and Nightmares all your life until it's time for you to leave this world?"

Homura looked to him and could tell that he demanded answers. Turning her head away, she told him that it was okay for her.

Homura: "I learned to get use to it."

The wrecker soon turned to Miko and wondered if what she did was right.

Bulkhead: "And Miko, what were you thinking? Throwing your life away and selling your soul just to save my life?! You really shouldn't have done that for me."

Miko heard him and knew that he won't be happy about it. So she explained to him on why she gave up her livelihood to save him.

Miko: "But you were gravely injured, Bulk. Ratchet said that you wouldn't be able to make it. But Kyubey said that he could make any wish true, so I made a contract with him and saved your life. I never wanted to loose you as… As you are the only friend who understands me."

Bulk heard that and was completely silent in what she said.

Bulkhead: "Miko…"

She soon sighed and explained what she said to Homura during training.

Miko: "I was an outcast in Tokyo… Not wanting to follow in my father's footsteps, not wanting to follow his path. Instead, I wanted to follow my own and wishing to be a rock star. But my family disapproved of my rebellious attitude and the people in school think I'm some troublemaker. And when I decided to take part of the transfer program to get away from them, I never felt more isolated then ever. But then you came to my life and I have a friend who gets me. You and I share the same tastes and we make a pretty good team. So when you were hurt from Hardshell and that long exposure to Tox En, I was scared that I would loose my only friend. If I didn't make that wish to save you, then I would be lonely again. I know you would be mad at me if you found out, and I can't blame you. So if you don't want to be my friend anymore, then I'll be okay with that."

She soon turned her back to Bulk and waited for a response from him. Meanwhile, Bulkhead heard what she said and was very quiet about it. He never knew that Miko was always alone and her own family disapprove of her rebellious attitude. Maybe this is the reason why they became fast friends. Because they share the same types of tastes. So she made that wish to become a magical girl and saved him, because she didn't want to feel lonely again. So many questions kept on running in his processor and he still wanted answers to all that he heard. But now, he needs to give Miko a response of what he thinks of all this. Groaning to himself, he decided to speak the truth to her.

Bulkhead: "Miko… I'm not mad at you. I am though shocked that you would sacrifice everything for me. Even if you didn't make that wish, there was a slim chance that I would survive. Ratchet did state that to me when I was recovering."

Miko heard that and shook her head.

Miko: "It was still a huge chance you won't make it."

Bulk then gave it some thought and decided to speak to her of what she said to him long ago.

Bulkhead: "Remember when you told me that I might not remember you when I was affected by the energy of the data cylinder. That you say that you will never forget about me. Guess it's your way in saying that you would protect me, the same way I protect you. I guess that meant that you would wish to give me a second chance, just so you can look after me. I got to say, you truly are a friend in the end."

Miko heard that and perked up, turning with a bit of a shock in her.

Miko: "You… You really mean it?"

Bulkhead: "Of course. You are my only friend on this planet and you know a thing or two about music, sports, and dune bashing. The pits, I have never had so much fun with you since I arrived to Earth. I knew you cared for me so much and tend to help out. Guess that's the reason why you jump into battle without a second thought, you wanted to be a part of the action. It is a risky move, yes, but you do care for me. I mean, you did take out Hardshell and saved Jackie's life. And to that, I'm very grateful. What I'm saying is that no matter what happens, you will always be my friend. Guess I now have a guardian angel watching over my back."

Miko was silent and heard every word of it. He accepted her as who she is… A friend… She soon started to tear up as she rushed over to his side and got on his good leg, hugging it tightly.

Miko: "I promise that I will always be by your side, no matter what."

Bulk bent down and used his digit lightly rub the top of her hair to say the same thing.

Bulkhead: "And I'll be by your side too. And don't worry, your secrets safe with me. I promise you that."

As the two were having a touching moment, Homura and Arcee looked to this and the femme spoke to the Magical Girl of this.

Arcee: "So… Looks like another Autobot knows of you girls now. Feeling nervous?"

Homura shrugged it off and told her that it's not as worse.

Homura: "With another Autobot that has seen us? Highly unlikely… At least I'm lucky that he won't tell the others about us. Though, I'm more concerned about the Decepticon that we faced."

Cee looked down to her and wondered about that.

Arcee: "You said that you know something about Breakdown. Care to explain."

Homura nodded and looked up to explain what she saw.

Homura: "Turns out Silas is in Breakdown's body, controlling it on his own. What's worse is that he left MECH, just so he can be a part of the Decepticons."

The two-wheeler heard her and was in a bit a shock.

Arcee: "Hmm… That's not too surprising. Silas always wanted to create the perfect Cybertronian soldier. Looks like he got his wish in the form of Breakdown's body. Still, the idea of attacking the very thing he created just to join Megatron's ranks is worrisome. His military training and connections could spell disaster for us. I'll speak to Optimus of this news you share to us. Though I need to put together a cover story and not mention you and Miko fighting him."

Homura remained quiet and wondered if she would mention about another discovery they encountered. Knowing now is a good time; she decided to explain it to her anyways.

Homura: "There's more… While we were fighting Silas, another Magical Girl came to our aid, one of whom is much older then us. I'm sure Bulkhead mentioned it during his tirade."

Cee heard that and found that to be more shocking than that.

Arcee: "An older magical girl? That's something unexpected. You said that all magical girls don't get past their teenage years."

Homura: "And that's true. But somehow, this Magical Girl managed to last so long and is a fully functional adult. It is perplexing, even for me. I need to look into this as soon as possible. Whoever this woman is has the answers I'm looking for."

Arcee: "And what about Silas. He had seen you and Miko. Surely you should be worry about him telling the Decepticons about it."

Homura thought of that and knew she has a point. But she knew that he wouldn't be able to tell the Con leader that Magical Girls exist.

Homura: "True… But he doesn't have a shred of evidence of our existence. So even if he told them, they will think that he's crazy. I'm sure that our secret is intact."

* * *

As soon as she said it, The Nemesis was flying high in the sky as inside, Silas was standing in the bridge while Megatron, Soundwave, and Dreadwing stood in front of him due to his colossal failure, body damaged and all. Megatron got in front of them and told Silas of his unsuccessful mission.

Megatron: "Silas, I am gravely disappointed. You promised that Damocles was the best you had to offer, and it is no more. It would seem that the human factor did indeed tip the scales…in favor of my enemies."

Silas heard him and lowered his head in shame. Bowing to one knee, he apologized and is ready to suffer whatever punishment he has in store for him.

Silas: "Lord Megatron, I am so sorry that my mission was a failure and I'm ready to suffer the consequences."

Megs heard him and was eager to kill him himself, but he decided to tell him something he wouldn't expect.

Megatron: "However, despite this huge blow, you were successful, never the less."

That immediately got his attention as he looked up in total confusion.

Silas: "What? But how was I successful? I didn't decimate the hacker you want me to take out. Damocles was destroyed when it reentered Earth's atmosphere. There is no way that I succeeded in my mission if it already failed."

Megatron: "I'm glad you asked that question. Soundwave…"

He turned to his Intel officer and waited for him to show Silas something. Soundwave nodded in response and turned to the console, pushing a few keys. By that time, the Decepticon leader approached the terminal and a window popped up showing vid feed of the energon storage room when the Nemesis when rouge. He soon turned to Silas and explained to him of what happened.

Megatron: "Not too long ago, a small group of humans, the same humans the Autobots are protecting, entered my ship when it was sentient and wasn't in my control. One of these humans is a youngling girl that possess some unknown powers that none of us can't explain."

The former MECH leader heard him and was confused about it. But when he looked at the video feed, he could see the claw like contraption that was moving around and hitting crates like no ones business. But when it reached to the climax of battle, a girl appeared behind a frozen Megatron on the screen and the video paused. The image zoomed in, just to give Silas a closer glance at this girl. When it got close, Silas's optics was wide in surprised, as he was looking at the same girl he encountered when he was fighting her.

Silas: "It's can't be… It's her!"

Megatron smirked and continued with his explanation.

Megatron: "Yes… This is the young girl that single handedly outsmarted my rouge flagship. The very same girl you faced just now."

Silas turned to him and was in a bigger shock. Did he know that Silas was fighting those girls? How is that possible?

Silas: "You knew about what happened to me in Jasper?"

Megatron nodded and smirked about it.

Megatron: "Oh yes… That and them some."

He soon hit a few more keys and two windows popped up. One of which showed what appears to be another video feed of Silas's battle with the three Magical Girls; the other a picture of Jack, Raf, and Miko when Soundwave took a picture of them. Turning back he explained what the leader had done.

Megatron: "While you were trying to eliminate the Autobot's Human Factor, I ordered Soundwave to send out Laserbeak to your position for an investigation. To see if this girl lives with the others. What I found was quite startling. Not only we know where this girl lives, but we also found out that there is more of her kind as well. And one of who is one of the Autobot's companions. This does require more investigation to see who or what they are and if this planet has more of them."

He soon looked to the FrankenCon and told him that he should be rewarded.

Megatron: "While your mission didn't go the way it did, you have proven to me evidence that would get us closer to the answers we need to know about these girls. Because of that, you should be greatly rewarded. Congratulations, Silas! You have earned your place at the table."

Silas heard that and was silent. After all that he did, after the failure of Damocles, Megatron accepts him into the fold after an investigation he didn't even know about. Still, he got what he wanted and he bowed his head down very gracefully.

Silas: "Lord Megatron, I am honored."

But that didn't mean he could get off easily as Megatron gave him a quick warning.

Megatron: "Under one condition… I do not tolerate failure and the penalties will be dire. I will let what happened to your Damocles slide. But fail me as a spectacular fashion as that, and I'll have no choice but to demote you…to Knockout's dissection table. And trust me, he will leave no fiber or fiber optic unexamined."

Silas heard that and lifted up in a bit of worry. Almost immediately, he turned back to see Knockout standing there with two Vehicons by his sides, holding his taser staff in his hand and had a sly grin on him.

Knockout: "Breakdown would be tickled."

Turning back, he told his new boss that he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

Silas: "I… I will never fail you again, my liege."

Megs decided to dismiss him and told him to leave.

Megatron: "For your sake, Silas, you better not. Now follow Knockout to his medical bay to be repaired. I cannot have a soldier who looks badly damaged."

Silas nodded as he got up and turned to approach the medical officer. Though there is a bit of discomfort with Knockout and his taser, he followed him out of the bridge and right to the medical bay. By the time the two left, Dreadwing approached his side and decided to speak to him.

Dreadwing: "Lord Megatron, if I may ask, why the sudden interest of this girl. I can understand that she was present in both incidents, but she and the others don't seem pose a threat to us."

The leader turned to him and was a bit silent about it.

Megatron: "Did you not see those three possess such powers that it nearly taken down our newest acquisition? These individuals are much more different then the rest of the human population. It is almost like they are a new threat that we cannot ignore. I must know more about them, if we are to figure out what we're up against."

Dreadwing: "And do you think that they can pose such a threat. They managed to only take out one Decepticon. There is no chance they will face an army."

Megatron looked down and thought about it, before looking right at the screen to see Homura, Miko, and an older woman standing there at the end of the fight with interest.

Megatron: "That maybe true, but giving what they possessed in battle, there will be a chance that they would overwhelm my armada. And there will be no doubt that there will be more of them that would defeat us. If these three are working with the Autobots, this alliance will spell a disaster to all who will stand in our way. Once we have all the pieces together, we will do everything in our power to destroy them. Or… Or if we could, have them join our side."

* * *

 **And that will end chapter fifteen of my version of Human Factor. I got to say, it was a pretty long one for me to handle. If I split it in two parts, maybe it would work. But I do want a whole episode in this chapter, so I would be better off the pack it all in then splitting it apart. And for those of you who are confused as to why Megatron spares Silas to be a Decepticon. Well, while I like what they did in the actual episode, I think Silas would like being of use to the Cons as he has military experience and share the same disdain to the Autobots as Megatron. So expect him in future chapter in this story. Speaking of which, the next one would be a short one, as Homura and Miko will be facing a Nightmare creature in Jasper. Who it is though, I won't tell. You have to wait and see for yourself. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	16. Nightmares

**Sigh… So Teen Titans Go! has a movie coming out at the time of this writing. I'm not happy about it. I'm not really happy about the fact that this show lasted so long to begin with. 200 full episodes of stupid comedies, loud noises, toilet humor, and questionable pop culture reference? Not to mention insulting the fan base of the original with certain episodes and being self aware of their work and do it anyways for the LOLs. It's good that they end it the way it did. But now we have this, a full-length feature film that will come out in theaters across the globe that will make fun of super hero movies. Sorry, but the scary movie franchise did that before you and they did it with a straight face.**

 **Now I didn't see the trailer yet, as I don't want to waste my time in watching something senseless and immature. But from what I could gather is that Slade would be in the movie. Now I learned from experience that having Slade in a TTG! setting would make him just as dumb or retarded as the team in general. And besides, do you all remember when the creators did an episode that should've involved Slade, but instead trolled us all and was a completely different set up as a means of a joke? Yeah, that was a thing that happened. And now they want us to think that Slade will make an official appearance here and we have to take him seriously like in the original show? I highly doubt it.**

 **What bugs me the most is why this lame parody gets a fully featured film in theaters and not the original show that preceded it. Sure, we had that one Teen Titans movie in Trouble in Tokyo, but that was a direct to DVD film and not an actual theatrical release. Not to mention the recent Teen Titan movies that have that Young Justice look to it. Regardless, this movie will be the last time we would see the TTG! nightmare that we had to go through for the past five years. I just hope that Cartoon Network would stop with saturating the schedules and foolish reboots and move on the cartoons that would have a story, character build ups, and quality animation that would matter for the kids. That is what I would like to say, until something came up that got everyone on Youtube in a frenzy of rage. What am I talking about? I'm talking about a new reboot that would be CN's new show. That show is… Argh…**

 **Thunder Cats Roar!**

 **That's right! Apparently Cartoons Network is going to reboot the Thunder Cat franchise yet again. This time though, it will be focusing on a comedy aspect with an animation that is questionable and doesn't look like the original and no character build. Now where does all of that sounds very familiar? Yeah… Apparently CNs and the creators of the atrocity of TTG! doesn't want to throw away their reputation in making fun of franchises that people like when they are younger. Sure the original Thunder Cats didn't age well, but at least it had a following in the 80s and more so when the original came on Toonami a long time ago. And yes, they had that first reboot on Cartoon Network in 2011, but it didn't make the big leagues because some people said it's boring and Cartoon Network has that asinine schedule that ruined it from the start. Still, this is somewhat of an insult, as we do not know what this show is really about.**

 **See, TCR will be premiering in 2019 and all that we got is a trailer and behind the scenes that featured only the opening scene. So we just don't know much about it other then the opener. Course, many people jumped the gun and hate it because it resembles what TTG represent. Still, the animation does have the Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, Gumball, and Star vs. The Forces of Evil vibe and could be something to watch. Though this raises questions of the character designs of the Thunder Cats as they don't look much like cats from the start.**

 **But really, my advice is to not jump to conclusions and watch the show when it comes out next year. And maybe you will have an honest opinion if this show is going to be a good show or a dumpster fire. I mean with Ducktails and My Little Pony were the best reboots and the Reboot: Guardian Code is a little meh… Maybe this one will be in between. But we need to wait and see next year.**

 **Sorry if I had to have two separate news's in this introduction. Felt like sharing my thoughts on what's been going on. Now let's get back to Madoka Prime.**

 **Looking at the last chapter, it's still pretty good. Got two reviews and almost 400 hits. So people enjoyed that one. Though there's this reviewer that wanted a Homura Knockout moment. To which I say, seriously? I mean I don't think they will fit well in the couples category, let alone a friendship considering the factions they're in. I'm in it for the Homura Miko friendship and the coupling of Homura and Madoka anytime. So please no human Decepticon shipping please. It's weird enough as it is.**

 **On the today's chapter of Madoka Prime, Homura and Miko faces a Nightmare to see how the two can withstand it. But given the recent mission, they wonder who would this mysterious magical girl be.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Now in this chapter, this is where I will make the one, and hopefully only appearance of a Nightmare that's not in the movie. The reason why I speak of this is because I don't know what Nightmares look like in the series. The only Nightmare I saw was that of Hitomi's and that's because, and spoilers for those that didn't see the Rebellion movie, that it was all Homura's work as she created the world when her soul gem was separate from his body and that in turn caused her to create her own world and including creating Nightmares instead of Wraiths. This raised some questions and make me wonder if there were other Nightmares she created during that tectonic state? Course, in my story, when Madoka reworked the world to make her a god and creating hope for all Magical Girls, this would include that she created Wraiths just because Magical Girls would have something to fight against and since Witches no longer exist. Course that's my thought of all of this. So in this story, Nightmares would be created as well to make it a challenge for the Magical Girls. Also, I believe Nightmare's are created by the ones who have these nightmares based on what they do. After all, Hitomi is a ballerina, based on the silhouettes, and lives a wealthy life. So the host of the nightmare I have would seem very familiar for those that would guess on how she is treated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Madoka Magica**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Nightmares

A few hours later, the kids were back home as they had a long and busy night, considering they had a near death experience with Silas and Damocles. But in the Darby's household, someone was up and wanted to speak to some people across the Pacific Ocean. That person was Homura as she was on a video conference call Mami and Kyoko in Mitakihara. After the fight with Silas, both she and Miko encountered a new Magical Girl they never encounter. Once of whom is far older than them. That got her curious, but didn't have the answer to that. So she decided to speak to her closest teammates, since it was still daylight out in Japan, and wonder if they ever encounter someone like that. Course, she has to lie to them that they were battling a dangerous Wraith outside of Jasper until the mystery Magical Girl arrived. Cause the last thing she wants is to tell them what really happens; otherwise, they would want more answers then questions. By the time she spoke to them about it, they were just as confused as she was.

Kyoko: _"Get out! There's another magical girl in Jasper?! And this one is an old lady?!"_

Homura heard that and groaned to Kyoko's stupidity.

Homura: "I wouldn't call her an old lady, Kyoko Sakura. But she was an older adult. Anyways, this was a first time that I would encounter someone like that."

Mami heard that and give it some thought.

Mami: _"This doesn't make any sense… Magical Girls fight Wraiths and Nightmares up until the Law of Cycles take them when they cannot fight and their gems would contain so much grief. That they wouldn't last past their teens. This Magical Girl though, seems to have surpassed her teen years and them some. Never in the history of the community has ever there been an older Magical Girl. Have you gotten a good look at her face to see what she looks like?"_

Homura slumped back from her chair and didn't have a clue.

Homura: "I wish I knew. But her face was covered by that mouth guard cloth and I didn't get a good look at her face. I can only see her eyes and that's all. But I do have a theory as to why she was still fighting. See, there are Wraiths located around Jasper as they tend to spend their time desolate deserts more so then in towns. So it would seem that she must've been hunting Wraiths all her life since she made a contract with an Incubator. Still though, there is the question of why she was still fighting. Surely she would have outlived her wish for a long time, yet she still continues to fight. It is quite baffling."

Mami thought of this and was curious as well."

Mami: _"You made a good point, Homura. She's too old to latch on to a wish that had already came true. What exactly is keeping her from staying in that town? Maybe if you at least speak to her, then perhaps she should be at peace."_

Homura though shook her and head and knew it won't be easy.

Homura: "Not going to be that simple. She didn't say a single word since that battle and she left before we can ask her. Guess she's not the talkative type around us."

* * *

Back in Mami's apartment, the two listened to Homura's situation and could tell that it would be impossible for her to speak to this older woman. Kyoko then came up with an idea.

Kyoko: "Maybe you can find her and fight her. I'm sure a little beat down would get her to start talking. It is what I did with Sayaka when I met her."

Mami glared to her and told her that it was a terrible experience for her former student.

Mami: "And she hated you for that. If I didn't arrive in time, Sayaka wouldn't last long with you."

Kyoko rolled her eyes around and groaned to herself.

Kyoko: "I was only trying to teach her some tough love. I mean, c'mon, she thinks she wants to be a defender of justice and crap. She had to learn that there's more to being a Magical Girl then what she believes in. Something you should've taught her in day one."

Mami just shrugged her shoulders and peered her eyes to something that my distract Kyoko, before turning back to her and remind her of herself.

Mami: "Well the difference between you and me is that I care for Sayaka and everyone in this city, while you only care about grief pellets and eating all that unhealthy foods you consume. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be focusing on a particular thief?"

Kyoko blinked and was confused of what she said.

Kyoko: "A particular thief? What are you talking…?"

She slowly turned to behind her and finally knew what she meant by that. Out at the corner of her eye, Bebe was sneaking past them carrying a bag of Lyndt Bom Boms, something that Kyoko bought herself. She was completely shocked by it, as it soon replaced with anger as she calls the culprit out.

Kyoko: "BEBE!"

Bebe heard that booming voice and stopped dead in its tracks. It soon quivered as it slowly turned with fearful beady eyes and a trembling mouth. It could see Kyoko towering before it with piercing glowing white eyes and fire burning in the background.

Kyoko: "Bebe…? What are you doing with that bag of Bom Boms?"

It looked back and forth as it was trying to find a good enough excuse. But all it could come up with is an immediate dash out of harms way while screaming in its own language, _'Runaway!'_. Kyoko saw it leaving and immediately follow it.

Kyoko: "Oh no you don't! Get back here you stuffed freak show! Do you know how much those things cost?! Higher than you can count!"

The two went back and forth through Mami's apartment as Kyoko was chasing and trying to get her hands on it. Mami just looked at this scene and sighed, knowing she needs to break it up… Again… But not before turning back to the computer screen and decided to give Homura her own advice.

Mami: "Look Homura, I know that it would be difficult speaking to her now, considering you just met her. Perhaps if you would give her some time to get close to you, then maybe she can speak to you and perhaps reveal herself to you. Who knows, maybe she can be an ally with you and your student."

* * *

Back in Homura's room, she gave it some thought and didn't think it would work.

Homura: "Still, it's not like she would trust me or my student. Judging the way she was looking at us at the end of the battle, it is almost like she knows something about us before hand."

Mami: _"Just give her some time. I'm sure she'll warm up the two of you in no time. Now if you excuse me, I need to break this fight behind me before Kyoko does tear Bebe in two. Just keep me posted on this new girl you've encountered."_

Homura heard it and nodded.

Homura: "Don't worry; I will."

She soon ended the call as the window closed on the screen. She soon slumped down on the desk and was still trying to figure out what she and Miko encountered. Now she has to not only deal with an Autobot/Decepticon war and keeping the Magical Girl society a secret from them, but also this older magical girl that came and save them. This is really a lot for a Veteran and teacher to handle. Still there is one thing that bother's her and didn't mention it to Mami or Kyoko. So she stood up straight and spoke to the one individual who listened in to what's been going on.

Homura: "I assume you heard everything."

She soon turned back to her bed and saw Kyubey sitting on it, waving his tail about albeit curious.

Kyubey: "I have… This is quite the conundrum you got yourself into. An older magical girl in this town? I got to say I am quite amused at the notion. I thought for certain that there was no Magical Girl living in this town. Guess I was wrong on that assumption."

Homura heard this and could tell that he wasn't aware of this until now.

Homura: "I see… Guess I cannot blame you on not knowing this. There is still something that is bothering me that would concern you."

The creature tilted his head to the side and wondered what she has in her mind.

Kyubey: "Is that so…? Do tell, Homura Akemi."

Homura tilted her head down and trying get her theory in a much simpler sense. Looking up, she explained all that she was theorizing.

Homura: "From what I can put together, all Magical Girls have their wishes granted and contracts finalized by Incubators. Correct? Well, it seams that this mysterious woman must've have made a wish with one of them and obtained her soul gem as an end result. So…"

Kyubey knew what she was talking about and stopped her there.

Kyubey: "If you are referring that I was the one that gave this mysterious girl a contract, then I'm afraid to tell you that I didn't. Indeed, I have traveled the globe for centuries searching for potential Magical Girls to fend off against Witches before the Law of Cycles was created, but I have never been to this small town in my life. However, a part of your theory is true. There are many Incubators in this world that are searching for those destined to fend off against Wraiths and Nightmares until their time has come. Some of whom are spread too thin that it is impossible to know where they are."

She heard that and came up with a logical conclusion.

Homura: "So, what you're saying is that you believe that there is another Incubator living in Jasper with the Magical Girl Miko and I encountered."

Kyubey: "You can say yes, you can also say no. Normally, if there are other Incubators nearby, I would normally sense them just so I don't wonder into their territories. But this Incubator has some mysterious barrier around him, making it impossible to sense him around. Because of that, I really don't know if he is in the same town as me."

Homura heard that and was perplexed.

So the older Magical Girl resides in this town, yet you can't sense the Incubator. This could make finding this woman far more difficult then expected. At least Jasper is a small town. So a search throughout the place wouldn't make things difficult during the Wraith hunt."

Kyubey heard her and reminded her of one thing that she almost forgot.

Kyubey: "Speaking of which, shouldn't we get to the rendezvous point at the water tower? I'm sure Miko is already there, waiting for us."

Homura soon remembered about that and looked to the clock on the computer, knowing that it's already past midnight and Miko is already waiting for them.

Homura: "Shit… You're right. I've been focusing too much on this magical girl for so long that I've completely forgot about that. Let's get going!"

Getting off her chair, she checked the pillow Kyubey jumped off of and made sure that the pillows looked like she was sleeping. Once she was done with it, she turned off the lights and opened the window behind the computer and jumped out of it with Kyubey following. Closing the window, she focused and jumps high in the air, while her energy wings made her fly in the air as she was wearing her normal attire while Kyubey was on her shoulder. But as she was leaving, a mysterious shadow near the Darby's residence was watching her leave and could tell that she was getting suspicious. So she silently followed her, wondering what she's up to.

* * *

Minutes later, Miko was on the top of the water tower, cross-legged and strumming her axe guitar while waiting for her teacher. She was the first to reach the usual spot, but didn't see Homura around. So given that she's taking long, she decided to pass her time then to do some serious fretting practice. Thankfully, she can keep her guitar off to fret quietly, otherwise, there would've been some neighbors complaining of the noise at Jasper's water tower. As she was practicing, Homura came down from the sky and landed with one knee down as the energy wings faded away. Miko peaked back and smirked right at her.

Miko: "'Bout time you showed up. I was worried that I have to hunt down Wraiths by myself. And you say that I was running late."

She soon went back to her guitar and continued to practice. Homura sighed and explained to her why she was late.

Homura: "Sorry about that wait, I was a little distracted."

The student chuckled when her friend said that.

Miko: "Really…? A veteran like you…distracted? Okay, I'm gamed. What got you distracted that you nearly forgot about me?"

Homura looked back as she was trying to get the words out of what she knows already. Turning back, she explained to her of whom she spoke to and what she was able to discover.

Homura: "I have spoke to my friends back in Mitakihara about this older Magical Girl we encountered tonight when we were fighting Silas."

Now that got Miko's attention as she got up and revert her guitar back to her soul gem, holding it tight in her palm.

Miko: "And? What did they say about her?"

Homura shrugged it off and answered her.

Homura: "Not much. All that they know is that this woman must've had her wish granted a long time ago and she is still latching on to something that we do not understand. And Kyubey here believes that there is an incubator in this town that is with the Magical Girl, but he cannot sense him as a way to keep his identity a secret. So if we cannot find the this Incubator…"

Miko slouched her shoulders and knew what she was going to say.

Miko: "We cannot find the Magical Girl… That's perfect… Maybe if we can wait until she gets to us, then we might get answers. I mean, she was the one who came to our aid against that abomination of a Con."

Homura pondered of Miko's idea and thought that it might do a trick.

Homura: "Hmm… Maybe… But we still don't know if she's going to be friendly with us, or hostile. Sure, she saved us the first go around, but maybe she was scouting us. Checking our every move to find a certain weakness that we have. And considering that you are starting your Magical Girl training, she might use it as an advantage."

Miko: "Unless she's not our enemy. She could be just a friend that would aid us in battle as well. She is a Veteran after all, literally considering her age. If we could just talk to her and we mean her no harm, then maybe she would reconsider being with us."

Homura was quiet and didn't think that it will do.

Homura: "Don't really know if that will work. She didn't feel like speaking to us after that fight and left without saying a word. She might do the same to us the next time we meet."

Miko: "Didn't your friends back home told you of her. What did they say?"

Homura turned away and explained that part.

Homura: "Mami said that I should give her some time to warm up to us. How long is the question. She wasn't in the mood for chit chat."

Miko: "Well listen to her. I mean, I don't know much about your friends, but they know a thing or two about trusting your kind."

Homura smirked by that statement and remembered when both Mami and Kyoko never trusted each other one time loop after another.

Homura: "Trust me, if you knew those two better then me, then you would know that they weren't the most trusting of friends."

Miko blinked her eyes and wondered what she meant. But before she could clearly ask, both their gems glowed brightly and registered an eerie presence in town. Miko look to her soul gem and didn't have a clue on what's going on.

Miko: "Whoa! That's a new sensation. What does that mean? A new Wraith or something?"

Homura looked to her ring to see the same type of glow and knew what it meant.

Homura: "No… This is no Wraith, nor it looks to be another Witch. This type of glow belongs to something far more cunning. A Nightmare!"

Miko looked up and understood that part.

Miko: "Nightmare…? You mean those entities that appear when people have bad and hateful dreams and are to be the most dangerous? Never thought one would be in this town."

Homura: "There are rare occasions where Nightmares do appear when the person having them have solid hatred or total despair. So it's obvious that someone is going through these troubling times. We need to find where the Nightmare is located and eliminate it. Check your soul gem. It will give us the exact location of where the Nightmare has manifested."

Miko followed her order and reached her arm out, letting her gem glow for a little bit. At first, it was a low glow and didn't show much. But as she turned her body, the glow started to become brighter. She kept on turning until her gem was bright as a white light. Looking ahead, she could see that the Nightmare is located in the one place she was familiar with five days a week.

Miko: "Looks like the Nightmare is emanating from Jasper Memorial. Strange… What's it doing there?"

Homura checked her soul gem to see if it was accurate. Noticing the gem glowing bright white, she came up with a conclusion.

Homura: "Probable guess, the individual that's creating this Nightmare must be a student in that school. So it's obvious that it would be the only spot that it is familiar with. Let's hurry before it can manifest and cause chaos."

To that end, she jumped off the water tower's scaffolding and her magical girl attire rematerialized during the fall; she soon spread her energy wings and flap upward, soaring into the sky. Miko saw her leaving and decided to follow her changing her attire as well. Getting her guitar into hovercraft mode and tossed her instrument over the railing. When it started to float, she jumped on it and glided through the air, following her teacher to the Nightmare. By the time the two have gone, the shadowed individual rose up from a dark part of the roof to watch them go. Seeing them heading towards the Nightmare, the figure decided to follow them and jumped from one building to the next, keeping a watchful eye on them.

* * *

Minutes later, the two Magical Girls reached to school to see where this Nightmare was. So far the entrance of the school was quite as no one was around. Miko looked to the school and could see nothing out of the ordinary.

Miko: "Place looks quiet. You sure that a Nightmare is in there?"

Homura pointed her soul gem on her wrist to the school and it was still glowing brightly.

Homura: "The soul gem says it's in there. We just need to find it before it can destroy everything in its path. Let's investigate."

By the time they were going to search, Kyubey jumped off her shoulder and decided to do his own investigation.

Kyubey: "You two be on your way. I got to take care of something real quick. Just be careful… We don't know what the Nightmare is capable of."

Homura look down to him and told him that it would be all right.

Homura: "Not to worry. We'll be ready for it when it appears. Let's go Miko."

So the girls started walk to school while Kyubey looked around for something of importance. The two approached the doors, as Homura took out a lock picking tool out of her shield. Tinkering with the lock for a little bit, she could hear it snap open and she quietly opened the door. Miko looked to that and was impressed.

Miko: "You so going to give me that one day. Could use that to cheat my way out of the SATs when I get around to them."

Homura glared at her, thinking that she was serious. Miko though raised her hands in protest and joke around.

Miko: "Kidding… Kidding…"

Once that was out of the way, the two entered the school. Walking through the corridors, they check each room to see where the Nightmare is located. During that time, the teacher told the student to keep her guard up.

Homura: "Be ready for anything. A Nightmare does have a way of surprising you at a moments notice. And keep an eye out for anyone in the school at night. Don't want them get caught up in our battle."

Miko heard her and told her that it won't be the case.

Miko: "Don't worry. The school closes at eleven when the faculty leaves. No one is around in late hours."

Homura heard that and turned to her in surprise.

Homura: "Not even a security guard? I thought they would have one to keep the school safe."

Miko rolled her eyes as she checked another class and explained.

Miko: "Girl, this is Jasper. No kid is crazy enough storming into a school packing major heat."

She almost realized what she said and turned to apologize sheepishly.

Miko: "Uh… No offence."

Homura heard her and sighed.

Homura: "None taken."

The two continued to search the halls as they were still looking for the Nightmare. As they were continuing the search, Miko decided to ask a simple question.

Miko: "So, what are Nightmares like? Are they like Wraiths or are they a bit more dangerous?

Homura was silent until she explains about them.

Homura: "Nightmares are nothing compared to Wraiths, but are the most dangerous. They take on the form of abominations created by those to succumbs to their nightmares and do as they please with the person's intent. They could be anything they want to be and would be armed with powers capable in destroying a block or two. The only way to defeat them is to put the troubled soul to rest."

Miko: "Put the troubled soul to rest, eh? Sounds complex to explain. But I'm certain you faced one of those before, right?"

Homura listened to that and sighed.

Homura: "I have… A couple of times back home. But that mostly involve Hitomi. Someone I know from junior high. It's a really complicated story. See, there's a boy in the same school who is a professional violinist and is always busy, not making the time to spend with her. Her hatred does lead to her creating her own Nightmare and take her frustrations on the city. Kyoko, Mami and I had to face it many times and it's always a bother trying to take it down completely. I could imagine how many times that-"

But Miko immediately stops her and told her to listen.

Miko: "Wait! Did you hear that?"

Homura stopped what she was saying and listened. So far, she didn't hear anything. But she soon started listen to the sound of clapping of hands and stomping of feet, all of which on some sort of rhythm.

Homura: "I hear it. Sounds like some kind of crowd in the distance."

Miko turned to her and was confused.

Miko: "But the school is closed for tonight. Who would be in this school at this time? The Nightmare?"

Homura: "Possibly… Giving the noise from here, it might be coming from the outside football field. Let's check it out."

The two soon ran down the hall to reach the football field to find this Nightmare. Approaching the women's locker room that connects to the school and field, they approached the double doors and kick them open. By the time they were back out, they were temporarily blinded by a bright light and closed their eyes temporarily as they were nearly blinded by it. By the time their sights have returned, they looked around and realized that the field wasn't like what it is before. Instead of a small field with a small set of seats, it was a huge like arena that is filled to the brink with what looked like toy people hopping up and down, with flags waving and confetti pouring. The two looked around the place and was completely confused about it.

Miko: "Okay… I don't remember the football field out here being this big before."

Homura checked the toy people around the rafters and could tell what's really going on.

Homura: "It must be the Nightmare that created this world. Stay sharp. There's no telling where it will pop up."

The student checked around this bizarre world and was looking for this Nightmare. During the search, a huge shadow was looming over them as Miko could feel it. She slowly looked up to the direction of that shadow and her eyes were wide behind her visor.

Miko: "Uh… Homura…? I think I found our Nightmare…"

Homura heard her and turned to see what she's looking at. That's when she saw it… The Nightmare… It looked to be in the form of a marionette puppet in the form of a cheerleader with real life blue pompoms moving around. This marionette though was completely different as she had eight sets of arms and was holding pompoms in her eight hands and a blindfold over her eyes. Homura saw this and could tell that this is what they are looking for.

Homura: "Yep… That's our Nightmare."

This female marionette started to do like a cheerleading maneuver as she got all four pom poms in the air to the right. Almost immediately, the doors below the puppet opened up and the sound of metal moving was coming from the inside. It was then that an army of magnet football players came charging at the door in hordes and lined up in rows, right in front of the two Magical Girls. Homura looked to all of them and was a little worried about it.

Homura: "Looks like the Nightmare wishes to let her army do the work. I hope you know anything about American Football in this country."

Miko looked to her and had that confusing look.

Miko: "Seriously? Who do you think I am, one of the Manning brothers? I never follow American sports period."

Homura looked back to the magnet football player figures and decided to work around it.

Homura: "Then I guess we have no other choice but to improvise. Follow my lead."

Once the football players were lined up in rows, a wind up referee approached the field and raised its metal arm up to prepare the games. The two waited as they got into position and was ready for battle. In a matter of moments, the referee dropped its metal arm and the whistle blew. The magnet football players soon charged in and were ready for an attack. The two girls soon charged in as well and made a mad dash to the Nightmare. The group went right towards the two, crowding together to block their path. Homura noticed that and decided to take out the full frontal group. Arming up her time shield, the middle opened up and the gears started to spin. The moment they stopped and clicked, time stopped and she continues to move forward. Digging into her shield, she took out multiple grenades and jump in the air. She flew over them and tossed all the grenades she was holding, letting them stop right close to the little toys. Landing right on her feet, she turned back and took her P229 pistol and fired the exact number of shots as the grenades, stopping right close to them. She soon resumed time as the bullets hit the grenades and they all exploded on impact, destroying the first group of metal quarterbacks in pieces. This gave Miko the proper clearing as she ran through the smoke and flames and has her axe guitar ready for an assault. With a quick spin, she charged in like a tornado and sliced through the football players and they became just scraps of metal. Stopping in her tracks, she pointed her fret end to the ones charging towards her and strummed, firing energy projectile after energy projectile to take them out at close range. Taking them out, she looked on and was pleased with this battle.

Miko: "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about! This Nightmare doesn't have much of a bite. And you say that it's more dangerous then a Wraith."

By the time she said that, the eight-armed marionette did another maneuver and raised her left arms right to the arena. It is then that the quarterbacks in the back got into position and lowered their backs, showing what look like tubes emerging. Almost immediately, a set of footballs came out and flew high in the air. The two looked up and Miko thought it was cheesy.

Miko: "Footballs? How intimidating are they?"

Those footballs came down on them and hit the ground. Even though they miss them by mere inches, the projectiles hit the ground and exploded in a carpet fire, destroying their own tinkering football players. The student saw this and realized it was far worse then imagined.

Miko: "Oh… That's a thing that happened…"

The quarterbacks fired more footballs as they were heading towards them from their angle. Witnessing that, she set her axe guitar to the defensive position and fret a solo while a dome like barrier surround the two. The footballs soon hit the barrier and exploded on impact, but they were completely safe. The metal quarter backs fired more footballs as they exploded on top of the barrier again after the launch. Still fretting, the student was getting upset of all of this.

Miko: "Okay! This Nightmare really means business! Are they really that aggressive?"

She turns to Homura for an immediate answer, at which she shrugged and answered.

Homura: "Depends on how much grief and despair the person having the nightmare has. These lakies she brings are nothing more than just a diversion. We need to destroy that Nightmare now before it could spread its chaos throughout Jasper."

Miko heard that and got the idea.

Miko: "Yeah, thanks for the update. So, what's the plan? I can't use just my shield to hold these exploding footballs for so long. I don't want to waste my magic on this!"

Homura heard her and checked the situation. Checking around, she could tell that there's emptiness left and right with the exception of the toy audience. This gave her a idea."

Homura: "Miko, listen to me. Once those quarterbacks finished firing their footballs, remove you're your shield. We'll split up and take it down in both directions. You go right, I'll go left. Be ready."

Miko listened to her and decided to follow it. She kept on strumming until the tinker football players in the back fired their projectiles to them. By the time they hit her shield and left them unharmed, Homura told her student to drop it.

Homura: "Now!"

Miko stopped fretting and the shield lowered, giving the two time to split up in two separate directions to reach the sides of the field. The group of magnetic football figures saw them and charged to block them. The two though had no time for them and decided to take flight. Homura got her legs in a running squat position and jumped up high in the air, letting her magical wings appear on her black to soar. Miko soon got her guitar set to flight and dropped it to the ground to hover. Jumping on top of it, she lifted off and flew right into the air. The two flew above the area's side over the toy figures as they were making their way to their target. The Nightmare cheerleader moved her many arms around and quickly did a pose gesturing that her minions to attack on both sides. All the metal quarterbacks turned to both ends and took aim at the flying Magical Girls, firing their footballs at them. These footballs, instead of coming down after launch, exploded in the air, creating marvelous, yet dangerous fireworks. The two avoid the explosions with grace, but there were too many to get out of. Miko nearly got grazed by the previous blast and a bit of her uniform was slightly burnt. She cringed her teeth and was getting annoyed by them.

Miko: "Argh! Can't get to that Nightmare with those things in the way! We need to take them out first before we can defeat that thing!"

Homura heard that while another blast nearly knocked her out. Shaking from the after effects of the blast, she decided to handle them while Miko charges ahead.

Homura: "I'll deal with them! You handle the Nightmare. Be careful… There's no telling what else that Nightmare can do."

Miko heard her and nodded in response.

Miko: "Got it! Give them Hell, teach'!"

She soon flew ahead and made her way to the threat in front of her. Homura though looked down at the army of toy football players, as they started to fire more footballs at her. She quickly flew down to avoid those projectiles while those balls exploded in the air. Diving back up, she removed her shield and spins it at the palm of her hand. The shield glowed purple until it shifted right into a her trusty bow. Pulling the string back, a purple magical arrow appeared and was extremely powerful. The moment she launched it, the arrow multiplied by hundreds and rain down on them, blowing up the field and destroying all the quarterbacks to pieces. Once the field is cleared, Miko sped right up to the Nightmare and prepared to fight it.

Miko: "All right, you Barbie freak, get a taste of this!"

With a stomp on her foot, the guitar increase speed and flew right up to the Nightmare's head. With enough height, she jumped off her guitar and flipped to grab the fret neck. Flying upright, she head the guitar end over her head used the blade end to slice the head in the middle. But just as she was about to strike the cheerleader puppet, the chest opened up and something popped out of it. The student peered down to see it and immediately went to the defensive. Getting her guitar in front of her, the thing struck on her and she was knocked down really easily. Homura saw this after taking out the opposition and was in a panic.

Homura: "Miko!"

She flapped her magical wings and flew up to grab her student. She managed to grab her while she was falling and flapped down to the field filled with pieces of toy football players. Checking on her, she could tell that she was cut on the side of the face and nothing too fatal. Miko was slowly recovering and looked up to her teacher with embarrassing eyes.

Miko: "Hey, sensei… Guess I wasn't expecting that, huh?"

Homura gave her a bit of a glare and warned her of this.

Homura: "I did warn you that these Nightmares are trickier than Wraiths. You should've known better then charging in head first."

Miko sighed as she got up and dusted herself up.

Miko: "Yeah, yeah… I get it… I made a rookie mistake and I need to learn from experience. Still, that thing caught me by surprise. What struck me?"

She soon got her answer as the mysterious streak came down to them and Homura saw it heading towards their position.

Homura: "Look out!"

The two immediately split up in two different directions as the streak came down on the ground they once stood on. The two looked to see what attacked them and noticed a figure rising from the spot. That figure looks like a cheerleader like toy, but with arms and legs replaced with sharp scissor blades and a face of a skeleton with blonde hair down her back. The two looked to that and could tell that she was trouble.

Miko: "Oh, of course this nightmare can bring cheerleader assassins. Because it's a cheerleader itself!"

Homura heard her and told her to focus.

Homura: "Let's take care of her first before we handle the Nightmare. It is one of them, and two of us."

As soon as she said that, the Nightmare's chest opened up and more figures came out of it. They all looked up to see them coming around their position and landed to show more of the cheerleader assassins that surround them. Homura saw this and was a bit speechless.

Homura: "Oh…"

Miko though turned to her teacher and reminded her of what she said before.

Miko: "Like I said, cheerleader assassins, assassins in plural!"

The Nightmare cheerleader soon did a maneuver as a mean of attack. The group of assassins responded and charged in to strike the two Magical Girls. Homura quickly brought her shield back and activated it, causing her to disappear. The group of cheerleaders stopped and wondered what happened to her. Almost immediately, Homura appeared over them and was holding two samurai swords, both of which she took out from her shield. Coming down on them, she spins in the air and did some swift slices coming down, making contact to the group. Landing around them, there was a brief silence as the first set of assassins about her split in pieces and falls to the ground in a collapse. She soon peered up and saw more of them coming towards her. Seeing this, she went right to the offensive and charged right to them. The cheerleaders got their blades out and was ready for to kill her. Homura soon got to the first one that was winding back to go for her head. With her shield opening up, she froze time the moment the blade was close to her neck and bended back to avoid the blade. Letting time resume, she turned and sliced her right in the back and she triggered and falls to the ground. Turning back to see another coming up from behind to stab her in the back. Freezing time again, she jumped back and went over the assassin and stabbed her in the back as she resumed time. Most of the time, she used her time ability to freeze the world to avoid the attacks and struck back immediately.

As she was fighting, Miko was handling herself with those assassins as well. They all charged in to strike the first blow. But Miko saw it from a mile away and set her guitar axe to the defensive. With quick strumming, she formed a barrier around her and protected herself. The assassins hit the barrier and were pushed back completely from the impact. Lowering her shield, she gripped her weapon with both hands on the fret bar tightly and charged in to the first cheerleader she sees. With a quick spin, she used the axe end and chopped her by the mid section. She soon raised her guitar up and blocked another strike from the next assassin. She gritted her teeth and needs to retaliate. But she peaked back to see another one rushing behind with two of the scissor blades to go for the back of the neck. At the same time, the one she was blocking got her blade leg in position and was ready to slice Miko from the bottom to the top and looked eager to do it. The trainee knew she was in a situation. But she knew how to get out of it. With good enough position, she jumped up high and went one of Nightmare's familiars. At the same time, the two missed her, but accidentally sliced each other as one had her head off and the other sliced in the middle by the crotch. Landing down on the ground, she set her guitar to a gun and held on like a rifle to and strummed to fire. Round after round, she shot down one assassin after another was eliminated as pieces of them rained down around them. But not before some of them got too close and she got her axe end up and struck a few more that were close to her. Then she went to long distance and continues to fire more shots at those farther away.

The battle was getting fierce as Homura and Miko continues to blast them with what they have. The Nightmare Cheerleader freak looked down at this battle and was getting annoyed by them. So she decided to get the job done right herself. Going into a maneuver, she posed with one arm out at them. It was then that one of her pom poms fired right at them with a chain attached to it. The two heard it as Homura looked up to see the pom pom heading right towards Miko. That pom pom soon begins to shift and turned into a spiked ball to crush anything in its path. And the one target it's going to is Homura's own student. She turned to see her still preoccupied in shooting more of those cheerleader assassins and she wasn't fully away that the spiky ball was heading behind her.

Homura: "Oh no…"

Seeing this, she turned her time shield on and the gears begin to spin. Course, she did that while more of the familiars were rushing to her with blades sharp to rip apart. But she was able to disappear before hand, letting them collide to each other and breaking apart in pieces. In the frozen time space, she was running, reaching her student before her freezing technique starts to run out. Looking ahead, she could see Miko still shooting in her frozen state while the spiked ball was mere inches to her. Picking up the pace, she ran like a bullet train and managed to grab her. At the same time, the ball hit the spot Miko was on, but she vanished as the assassins around it were destroyed in the process. Mere moments later, Homura and Miko appeared feet away from the attack with the student caught by surprise.

Miko: "Hey! What are you doing? I was on a roll!"

Homura turned to her and didn't expect that after the save.

Homura: "That's a fine way in saying your welcome to me. But now is not the time to thank me. We already got a serious problem here. Have a look."

She pointed to the direction of where the Nightmare is as Miko looked up to see it. Looking to the marionette cheerleader, she did a quick maneuver with her arms with one of them retracting the spike ball. Holding all of her arms out, the remaining pom poms changed into more spiky balls and were poised ready to strike. Miko blinked her eyes and realized what they're finally up against.

Miko: "Huh… Did not see that coming at all."

The Nightmare pointed on of her spiked pom poms to them and fired right at them. The two saw this and reacted the best way possible.

Homura: "Incoming!"

The two split as the spiky projectile missed them and created a destructive streak in that spot, while taking out any remaining tinker football players and assassin cheerleaders. The two had a breather as the ball retracted back to the Nightmare and stood there in silent. Both of them got up and could tell that it wasn't anything good about this at all.

Miko: "Man, this thing is full of surprises!"

Homura: "It's getting stronger the more the host is asleep. We need to eliminate it now before it can wreak havoc all over Jasper."

Miko nodded and decided to get serious.

Miko: "Lucky for you, this football game comes complete with a halftime show!"

She got to her guitar and was about to turn the knob to her super ability. But the cheerleader immediately pointed her spiked ball and fired it at her. The trainee saw this and jumped high, letting the ball hit the ground and made an impact. Landing back, she soon realized that she can't pull it off.

Miko: "Scrap! I can't pull off my move with her trying to flatten me."

Homura heard it and decided to focus on those weapons.

Homura: "Then we must remove those things before we can blast it off. The more we wait, the harder it is to defeat her."

Miko nodded in agreement and waited for the right moment to strike back. The Nightmare cheerleader struck a few poses and started to fire at them, only this time, she launched three, two on the left and two on the right. Seeing this, Homura told her student on where to go.

Homura: "I'll get the ones on the left, you get the one on the right. Let's make this quick."

The two soon jumped up and avoided getting crushed by the weapons. By the time they were up, they soon begin their attack in the air. As they were in the air, Homura turned her shield into her bow and pulled the string back to make the magical arrow appear. Firing the arrow, the projectile hit the chain and it exploded snapping the chain in the process. Miko then got her guitar up and aimed it right at the two chains of the spiked balls. With two strums, she fired two shots and snapped those chains as well. It was then that the Nightmare Cheerleader got angry and decided to go all out. With a quick pose as a gesture, more magnet toy football players came out of the rafters and her chest opened up and more of the cheerleader assassins out of it. Once they were together, the players opened their backs and fired their footballs. Homura looked down and saw all those projectiles heading towards them.

Homura: "Heads up!"

Miko looked down to see the footballs starting to head up to them. She soon switched to her defensive mode and strums her guitar really fast, forming a barrier to protect her. The footballs hit the barrier and pushed her to the sky before she could plummet to the ground at the rafters. Homura soon flew high to make sure that the projectiles missed her. Pulling her string back, another arrow appeared and she fired on the ground. The arrow splits up into multiple projectiles and rained down on them, wiping them out on one hit. On the rafters, Miko recovered and lowered her shield. But then, she saw a group of cheerleader assassins jumping to her and surrounds her, getting their blades out for battle. The trainee saw this and reacted the only way she can.

Miko: "Oh boy…"

She then launched herself by a handstand and jumped off with her hands. She flew over them and they already missed her as they all swing their sharp daggers attached to their arms and hit the one spot completely missing her out. She landed on the floor and got into a battle stance with her axe guitar in position. She was in between other toy figures and was completely on her guard. The assassins soon charged in and started the attack. She lifted her axe up and began the block some of the attacks. A few of those assassins started to cut up some of the toy audience to pieces, trying to get to her. The magical girl kept on blocking, waiting for the right moment to attack. As she was protecting herself, more cheerleaders came from behind and attack while she was distracted. Miko though knew what it was bound to happen and pushed the ones in the front back. With a quick pivot, she spins her body around and gave a quick slice to their mid sections and were cut in half. Turning back, she got her guitar into a rifle position and fired multiple shots at them. Some of those shots made contact and blasted them in pieces. The rest dodged them and went back to their attacks. Miko got ready for another round and got her guitar on the defensive. But before she could react, a spiked ball came out of the blue and struck the cheerleaders and audience figures, breaking them apart in pieces. Thankfully, the ball missed Miko and she blinked with confusion. Turning back to where it was thrown, she saw the Nightmare turning towards her with a chain connected to the ball. She soon retracted it back to her and attaches it to her arm. It was about ready to fire as the student watched on in shock.

Miko: "Damn…"

She fired that ball of spikes and it flew right towards her this time. Miko immediately reacted and positioned her legs, launching herself and flying high in the air. The spiked ball missed her as it hit the rafters again, destroying all the toy figures in the process. High in the air, she switched her guitar to a hovercraft and placed her feet on the surface. She soon soared right to the monstrous cheerleader and decided to get rid of that weapon completely. Going over the chain, she jumped off the guitar and grabbed the fret end to hold it over her head. Flying right down, she swung her axe and sliced the chain clean off. Landing on the ground, she was on one knee and was serious of what she did. It was then that a group of quarterback toys surround her and was about to tackle her. But before they could actually take her out, time froze and Homura appeared behind her student with her time shield. Digging it out, she took out a SAW rifle and spins in a circle, emptying a clip with rows of bullets aimed right at them. When time resumed, the bullets flew right to them, and ripped their faces off while blowing their heads in the process. Miko looked to her and was happy that she saved her.

Miko: "Good timing, teach."

Homura looked to her and told her that she can handle the rest.

Homura: "Stay back. I'll handle this."

She quickly turned her shield back to her bow and made a mad dash around the Nightmare. The cheerleader looked to her running around her and decided to focus on her instead. Pointing her spike ball to her, she fired it at her and it headed towards the veteran's position. Homura noticed it and immediately sprout her magical wings and increased her speed to avoid that attack. Once the projectile missed her, she pulled the string back and fired another energy arrow at the chain attached to it. With that chain out, the Nightmare this time fired two more at her, wanting to block her path. Homura though knew it was coming and flapped her wings to fly high into the air and avoided those two shots. The teacher soon has both arrows appear on her string and flew down to two more chain, snapping them from contact. Looking too all of this, she was pleased that she was able to get rid of those chains connected to the ball of spikes. But she didn't expect the one ball and chain coming from the sides with spikes sharp enough to piece her. But not before a heavy strung of the guitar came from below and a projectile hit the chain attached to it. Homura heard it and turned to see the spike ball heading towards her. Realizing the situation, she vanished by switching to her time shield to freeze time and flew down to avoid the attack. Once she was safe, she resumed time and the ball missed her, crashing into the rafters with the toy audience in pieces. The teacher breathed and wondered what happened. She soon turned to the direction of the shot and saw Miko standing there, blowing the nozzle end of her axe guitar with a bit of a coy smile.

Miko: "Though I take out the last chain while you were easily distracted. You're welcomed by the way."

Homura heard that and gave a deep sigh as a means of appreciation.

Homura: "A little sloppy, but you did save me, somewhat. Now let's focus on finishing that nightmare."

They all turned to the Nightmare Cheerleader and could tell that it was completely armless, so to speak and thought they can finish her off easily. But as they were going to attack, something unexpected happened. The arms of the Nightmare started to snap and reposition themselves, bringing the body down and shifting to the form of a spider. The face with the blindfold over the eyes opened up wide and shrieked out loud, showing razor sharp teeth. The two saw it all go down and realized that they were in trouble.

Miko: "Uh… I got the feeling that we pissed that thing off."

Homura glared to her and wonder why.

Homura: "Really? And what gave that away?"

Chomping her jaws, she scurried over to them, ready to eat them up. The teacher saw this and warned to student to move.

Homura: "Split up! Don't let that Nightmare eat you alive!"

The two immediately split with their abilities and let the cheerleader creature missed them, trampling the football player and assassin toys in the process. With the two split, Miko looked down to the thing and wasn't expecting that.

Miko: "Okay… I didn't think that Nightmare's come in different phases. Didn't tell me of this before hand."

Homura looked to her student and explained again about them.

Homura: "Like I said, Nightmare's a so unpredictable. Makes it difficult to know what they're next moves are. All the reason why we need to destroy it before it gets any stronger."

The cheerleader scurried around and looked up to see Homura floating there with her magical wings and decided to focus on her instead. Getting into position, she jumped up and was ready to chomp her in the air. Miko saw this and warned her about it.

Miko: "Homura! Look out!"

She heard her and looked down to see the creature about to devour her. Opening her time shield, she vanished once the gears turned and snap and the freak missed her. Landing on the rafters and taking a couple of toy audience members, it looked around to find her prey. Homura immediately appeared in front of her and was armed with a rocket launcher over her shoulder.

Homura: "Open up and say ah…"

She pulled the trigger and fired a rocket at the target's face, exploding on impact and nearly damaging it's face. It shrieked in agony and was getting very upset at her. Homura immediately flapped her magical wings and decided to fly away while the cheerleader gave chase, trampling on more toys on the rafters. Miko watched on and decided to join in on the fray.

Miko: "Hold on, teach. I'm coming for you!"

But before she to get to her, more footballs came in the air and exploded; nearly causing the student to loose her balance on her guitar she is currently standing on. Looking down, she saw the surviving magnet football players and cheerleading assassins on the ground while some of the tinker toys opened their backs to arm their footballs. Miko blinked and soon found out that she now has her hands full.

Miko: "Right after I deal with them. Nice…"

They all start to fire footballs right to the trainee and hoping to take her out of the sky. She quickly flew around and avoided each projectile and exploded all around her. She needs to take them out before she can assist her teacher. Diving down, she headed straight to the group at full speed while the toy football players started to fire at her. She swayed from side to side to dodge each attack and made sure she's away from the wide explosions. Once she was in range, she jumped off her weapon and grabbed the handle, repositioning it as a rifle. Switching to her gun mode, she strummed to fire a bunch of shots at those that were firing back. She managed to destroy most of the football players as she landed on the ground with a super hero landing. Looking up, she got into her battle position and charged in. The cheerleader assassins got their blades out and charged right to her. With quick reflexes, she dodged each attack while slicing up their arms in the process. She managed to make a clearing and was heading straight to the Nightmare that is chasing Homura. But then, the football players blocked her path and were ready to tackle her. She stopped in her tracks as she turned back to see the remainder of the assassin cheerleaders. Seeing this, she sighed and knew it was too easy.

Miko: "You guys are making it look difficult for me!"

She got her axe guitar in position and decided to fight them all off as much as possible.

Back to Homura, she was being chased by the Nightmare cheerleader as he was flying above the rafters with her energy wings. Looking back, she could see the creature not tiring and trampling on the audience comprised of toys. Knowing its not getting her anywhere, she decided to pull all the stops.

Homura: "This isn't getting me anywhere. I have to defeat the Nightmare by all costs. Even if it means risking my own life."

She quickly dived down and landed on one of the rafters trying to get her attention.

Homura: "Hey! Over here, you freaky cheerleader. You wish to tryout for the team, then come and get me!"

The Nightmare cheerleader shrieked at her and charged straight to her. Homura got into position and waited for the right moment to attack. By the time the cheerleader was close enough, she raised her sharp stub to attack her. But the moment that she thrusted down to her, the veteran disappeared and the stub hit the spot she stood on. She starred at it and wondered where she was. That's when a bunch of grenades rained down on her back and exploded on impact. The cheerleader felt that in the back and shrieked in pain. Turning back, she could see Homura in the air with wings out again. Homura had a blank look while joking around.

Homura: "You missed…"

She was indeed angry and decided to pounce on her. Homura vanished again and made the Nightmare miss her once more. She landed on the rafters and crushed more of the audience figures, trying to pinpoint where she was. That is until she heard that voice of her.

Homura: "Over here!"

She turned to see the Magical Girl standing there with a gesture to bring it. And bring it she did, as she kept charged right to her. It was then that she disappeared with her time shield and caused her to miss again. She only appears next to her and stood her and waited for the next attack. The Nightmare saw her and went right back to the attack. By the time she raised her sharp stub at her, she vanished again and avoided that attack, only to reappear on the other side of the Nightmare. She turned to the other end and raised her other stub to her. Course, she vanished again and was this time behind her. The marionette cheerleader felt her from behind and was going to use her feet to stomp on her. Raising one foot, she was about to flatten her, but the veteran saw it coming. Spinning the gears on her shield, time froze and the sole of the foot was just inches to her. This gave her the time to make a run for the underside. Digging into the shield, she took out a multi rocket launcher that's filled with multiple rockets. Going to a slide, she fired multiple rockets to her underbelly and the rockets stopped just inches from her body. By the time she got away from the body, time resumed and the rockets exploded and the body was wrecked from the underside. Homura jumped off after the slide and looked back to see her turned around and was severely wounded.

Homura: "Bet you didn't like that."

The Nightmare starred at her and had with those two girls, so it did something that none of them saw coming. The cheerleader opened her jaw wide opened and a strange energy source started to emerge from it. Homura looked to this and could tell that it wasn't going to end well.

Homura: "Scrap…"

It soon fired a beam and it moved towards her incredibly fast. But she had plenty of time as she vanished out of the blue and the beam missed her. That beam though, wiped the bleacher's clean with the audience of toy figures in its path. Back to Miko, she was busy fighting the assassins and football players, swinging her guitar with the axe end chopping them up. As she was busy, she heard the sound of the beam from close by and looked to that direction in shock when she saw the beam nearly wiping the benchers clean.

Miko: "Whoa… That can't be good."

The Nightmare Cheerleader turned to the student and decided to focus on her instead. Opening her jaws, another beam of light appeared and fired right at her. Miko saw this and didn't have the time to get out. But out of the blue, Homura appeared next to her and grabbed her by the wrist. With the gears turning, they snapped and they both disappeared. The beam hit the spot where they once stood and exploded on impact, wiping out the rest of the cheerleaders and football players in the process. Once they were gone, Homura and Miko appeared on the edge of the arena and watched it all go down.

Miko: "Man, this is something the two of us weren't prepared for."

The teacher looked to their situation and knew that they are running out of time.

Homura: "It's worse then I thought. The Nightmare is getting stronger the more we delay our attacks. If we don't destroy it now, it will spread havoc over Jasper and will leave no survivors. We need to act on this, now!"

Miko heard her and checked her soul gem on her shoulder to see something that's not good.

Miko: "Well we better destroy it quick. Look at your soul gem."

Homura heard her and looked to her gem to see something. That's when she discovered that it's already 75% dark and slowly rising due to the use of magic she was wasting. She soon looked to Miko's soul gem and noticed the same thing.

Homura: "We're wasting too much magic on our gems. We need to take it out now before our gems are fully filled with grief."

As they were assessing the situation they're in now, the Nightmare Cheerleader saw them in the distance and focus their attention to both of them. Miko peeked down to see her charging up her beam in her mouth and immediately warned her teacher.

Miko: "Uh, teach? We should probably run, like right now!"

Homura looked down to what Miko was looking at and saw the Nightmare ready to attack again. Immediately, she grabbed Miko's wrist and ran with her.

Homura: "Move!"

The two immediately made a mad dash out of the line of fire as the beam was fired and missed them, clipping the top of the arena in the process. But she didn't stop as she turned her head and moved the beam to let it follow them. They kept on running as fast as they could, but the beam was faster as it was getting closer to them. Homura looked back to see that it was nearing their position and decided to take the nearest approach.

Homura: "Jump!"

Miko looked to her and was shocked by that.

Miko: "What?! Are you crazy?!"

Homura though told her to do it anyways.

Homura: "Just do it!"

With no other choice, the two jumped off the ledge and back into the rafters with the beam passing close to the top of their hair. By the time they reached the rafters, Homura removed her time shield and tossed it on the railway, landing on it and using it as a board to skid on the rail. Miko did the same as she placed her axe guitar on the other rail and rode it like a skateboard as well. The two made skidded all the way down to the end just to get back to the field. But then, the saw a small group of cheerleader assassins heading straight towards them and jumped to their direction. The two immediately lowered their position as they jumped up high and off their board like weapons, causing a wide gap to let the cheerleaders miss them. By the time they reached the field, their weapons left the guardrails and hit the divider, causing them to fly into the air and right into their position. The two girls landed on the ground with their feet as they reached their hands out for their weapons. Miko managed to grab hers by the fret neck while Homura's time shield glowed purple as it reshaped and materialized into her trusty bow. Grabbing it by the neck, she got into a kneeling position and pulled the string back to let a magical bow to appear. She soon took aim at the one suppose weakness, the opened mouth, and waiting for a clear enough target. Once it was in range, she let go as the arrow was launched straight to the Nightmare. But as it was halfway there, the beam charged up and blasted right to its intended target. The beam hit the arrow and disintegrated away to nothing. Homura was in shock, as she didn't think a beam like that would destroy her projectile. But the beam was heading towards them as they have little time to avoid it. So Miko to the risky move by getting her guitar ready and set it to the defense position. Strumming incredibly fast, she formed a strong enough barrier over her and Homura and the beam hit it, pushing them to the wall. The beam kept on firing until the cheerleader closes her mouth to recharge and see if they were goners. Turns out, they weren't as they were in the crater but are still in one piece thanks to Miko's shield. Homura got up and recovered from that last attack, trying to contemplate what just happened.

Homura: "Damn… That bastard is too strong that my arrow won't get through. Would make Walpurgisnacht run for her life."

Miko took a breather after that save and knew she can't do that again. Looking to Homura, she asked for a plan.

Miko: "Well, what's the plan now?"

Homura looked to her and was trying to figure something out.

Homura: "I'm working on it."

By the time she said that, the Nightmare was seething, as she opened her jaw for another powerful attack. Miko turned to see that attack and told her to think fast.

Miko: "Better think of something, fast. I don't think we can survive one more attack like that."

Homura looked to that as well and knew what she meant. The Nightmare charged a powerful enough shot to get rid of them once and for all. But as she was about to fire, small projectiles came from the sky and attached to her back. What they were is a huge set of syringes filled with red liquid. That liquid was immediately injected after contact and emptied out. Almost instantly, her back exploded as she screamed out in pain. The two Magical Girls saw that and was completely confused by what just happened. That's when Miko looked up and saw something in the distance, pointing to it.

Miko: "Look! Up there!"

Homura heard her and looked up to see what she's seeing. What when she saw a mysterious figure standing on the scoreboard with spotlights shining on her. The figure soon jumped off and over the field with a quick corkscrew mid air. She soon made it to the other end of the field and landed gracefully on the ground. It was then that they got a good look at the figure and noticed that it was the same older Magical Girl that saved them before. The same Assassin's Creed white and red attire… The wrist guards and the X weapon belt loaded with syringes… The hooded cape and mouth guard concealing her identity… Even her white cross soul gem on her upper chest… It was definitely her. Homura blinked and was surprised that she came back after a short time.

Homura: "You again? What are you doing here?"

The older Magical Girl turned to them, with the teacher waiting for an answer. But she didn't get any as she looked back to the Nightmare starting to recover and got into a stance with scalpels coming out between her fingers. Miko saw this and knew what she's up to.

Miko: "Duh… Isn't it obvious, Homura? She's trying to help us! C'mon, let's go!"

With that the mysterious Magical Girl charged on ahead and ran to the left side of the Nightmare. Miko saw this and decided to follow her lead as well. She immediately ran to the right side while Homura watched on to see how this will play out.

Homura: "All right stranger, let's see what you are planning to do."

Both the older woman and the student ran to the sides of the Nightmare and begin the attack. The mysterious magical girl continuously flung scalpels at the cheerleader on one end while Miko strummed her guitar and shot out energy projectiles to her. The Nightmare felt each and every hit and screamed in agony. The two soon reached the back end as the older woman touched her soul gem and took out a bandage tape and pulled it out. She soon tossed the end of the tape to Miko as she managed to grab it and was curious of what she was planning.

Miko: "I hope you know what you're doing girl!"

The two immediately split in two opposite directions and stretched the bandage incredibly wide. Wide enough to be the Nightmare's width. Running back, they got the stretched bandage tape on the stubs of the legs and used their strength to trip the creature. One be one, each leg started to trip from the tape and falls to the ground with a thud. It shrieked at the pain of all of this and opened its jaw to fire another beam. But as it was about to do it, Miko got in front of the Nightmare and decided to pull off her half time show now by switching to her ultimate power. The speakers and lights emerged from the ground and the spotlight was on her, raising her arm up to pull this off.

Miko: "FINAL ENCORE!"

With a quick strum, the speakers exploded in a sonic blaster, pushing the Nightmare off her many legs and sent her flying. The creature immediately smashed through the goal fork and smashed right to the wall, impacting it completely. At the same time, the scoreboard lit up and the screen reads out loud, _'TOUCHDOWN!'_ in all caps. The moment she was semi unconscious, Miko turned to Homura and told her to end it.

Miko: "Now Homura! Finish her off now while she's recovering!"

The teacher heard her and decided to complete this battle now before the Nightmare gets stronger. Pulling her string end back, her magical arrow appeared and was stronger then the last one. Just enough to make sure her soul gem isn't fully tainted. Letting go, the arrow flew up and right to the face of the nightmare. The cheerleader shrugged and little and opened its mouth for a last ditch effort. But immediately, the arrow reached its mouth, right on target and she closed it. After a few short seconds, small explosions erupted from inside her body and spread all around her. That was until there was a huge explosion that caused multiple fireworks to spread all across the arena with the toy audience cheering for it. The three magical girls reunited together and watched to see what happened. When the smoke cleared a blob like substance floated down and Polaroid picture flapped downwards. The blob took shape and looked like a human liquid like face. And that said face is Sierra. Homura grabbed Sierra's head and caressed it for a bit while Miko looked frustrated.

Miko: "That's it? We nearly got our buts handed to us and all we get out of this is Sierra's head in your arms?! Talk about being gypped."

Homura looks to Miko and explained about this blob she has in her hands.

Homura: "This blob is more valuable then you think, Miko. Nightmare's are dangerous, yes, but the rewards are far greater then you imagined. When a Nightmare is defeated, its essence is stored in this blob that resembles the person having the nightmare. From there, we nature it with a good memory to put it at rest. It is then that we are granted something that was worth the fight. Here, allow me to demonstrate."

Looking to all the Polaroid pictures that were floating down to the ground, she grabbed one of them to see what it contains. What she saw is an old photo of Sierra when she was younger with her mother and father. There were many pictures and showed her at a young age with her parents, whether it be from vacations or get together. Putting the pieces together, she knew what to do and kissed the photo on her lips. Blowing it away, the picture floated up in the sky and started to glow in the air. The photo soon expanded and took shape, splitting into two and turned into shadow silhouettes of Sierra's parents. The shadow parents lifted their arms up to her and wanted her to join them with warm embrace. The blob of Sierra's head saw them and her sadness turned to happiness as her eyes cleared up and glows. It got out of Homura's arms and floated up to them. Once it was united with them, the three were happy as they hugged together and danced around in the sky. By the time they were dancing, a glowey dust came out of them from the bottom and sprinkled on the field. That dust soon came down on the three Magical Girls and they felt that warm glow. Miko soon look down at her soul gem and noticed that it was once almost filled to the brink with grief, but was now instantly cleared up. She blinked in amazement and didn't expect that to happen.

Miko: "Whoa! Check this out! My soul gem is instantly clean. And I didn't need a Grief Pellet to clear it up."

Homura turned to her student and smirked at her response.

Homura: "That's the beauty of these Nightmares. Once they are put to rest, they administer a golden dust like hue in the air that rains down on Magical Girls like us. When the dust hit us, our soul gems are instantly clear of our grief and despair and all of our magic is restored. It is the greatest reward that we have ever accomplished."

The moment their gems are cleared, the silhouettes and the blob disappeared in the sky while the arena rippled like water and the remaining toy figures disappeared like dust. Soon enough, the place around them reverted back to it's regular high school football field and the moon glowed over their heads. When the battle was finally over, they all could hear a voice from the distance.

Kyubey: "And excellent job in taking care of that Nightmare, Homura Akemi. You are always proficient in your battle tactics, along with your student and our mystery Magical Girl."

They all heard that and turned to see Kyubey walking out of the shadows, with his red beady eyes starring right at them. Homura looked to him and was silent about his arrival momentarily.

Homura: "It's not proficiency that helps be succeed, Kyubey. But the help of my student and this stranger did make it easy for me."

Miko though decided to talk him out of not arriving to help them.

Miko: "Seriously, Kyubey? You're one to talk. You never show up when we are fighting Wraiths and Nightmares and when we are done, you always show up soon after. Some magical creature you turned out to be."

The Incubator just turned to the newbie and explained his reasons in not with them.

Kyubey: "Oh, on the contrary. My job is to collect grief pallets and watch from afar on the progress of your battle. After all, it is Homura's idea to leave me behind and let me wait until the fight is over. We sort of have a love and hate relationship for some time. That is something I respect."

Miko looked at him with a confused look and turn to Homura for an answer. The teacher just shrugged it off and reminded her about what she discussed about before hand, without mentioning the whole time travel to save Madoka part.

Homura: "He and I have a history. I'm sure you know most of it."

Miko heard her and remember about the history of the Magical Girls, from their existence, to the Incubators, to being cursed and turn into witches when their gems are completely tainted before the Law of Cycles was created.

Miko: "Oh, right… That… Almost forgot about that."

Kyubey though decided to explain another good reason to stay behind.

Kyubey: "Still, staying behind help me get some answers. Most likely focusing on you, our mysterious Magical Girl."

He soon looked to the older Magical as she heard him and listens to him.

Kyubey: "I was expecting you to come here to help Homura and Miko against this Nightmare. I was waiting to see if your Incubator would come with you so I would like to speak to him. Unfortunately, I still didn't sense him, yet you arrive anyways. Tell me, is your companion around, or are you working alone? I would love to know what's the story with you."

The mysterious Magical Girl starred at Kyubey's face and didn't utter a single word to him. Preferably it's because she would rather keep things to herself. So she pivoted her foot and turned to walk away from them. But before she would leave, Homura stopped her to demand answers of her own.

Homura: "Wait! I get you don't want to talk to us, but at least answer me this. Are you here to help us, or are you in it for yourself. Because if it was the case, then you would've left us for dead whether it be from that Decepticon or the Nightmare. I do not want to fight you, however it would be best if you let us know that we can trust you."

The older magical girl heard this and remained silent about it all. Homura was still waiting for an answer, but didn't hear any. It's almost like some form of psychological mind games. Still, she needed an answer and will not rest until she gets one. After what felt like forever, the mysterious woman gave her an answer. That answer came with getting her hand up and something appeared. The two thought it was a weapon and got ready for a fight. Instead, the magical strange flipped something back to them, which resembles what looks like paper card. Homura saw that and immediately grabbed it with her own fingers. Seeing this card, she looked to see what it was and saw a little message that says, _'We'll be in touch…'_. She blinked and didn't know what she meant by that.

Homura: "We'll be in touch.? What do you mean by that?"

She looked up to get her answer, but she saw the mysterious magical girl was long gone the moment she read the message. The two realized that she was gone as the veteran was annoyed by it.

Homura: "Damn it! She left us again without saying a word. The hell is her problem?"

Miko looked on and came up with an answer.

Miko: "Guess she still wasn't comfortable around us yet. At least we get an answer from her. Maybe she's on our side."

Homura listened to that and wasn't sure of that assumption.

Homura: "Maybe… Maybe not… Still, we can't assume that she's still on our side, considering we just got this one message on the card. All I can tell is that she's tricking us. Until we know for sure, we need to keep our distance from her."

But as soon as she said that, Kyubey has his own two cents.

Kyubey: "Perhaps you're right about that, Homura Akemi. But we can't jump to conclusions until we find the Incubator that granted her wish and gave her the soul gem. He is the only one with the answers we seek."

The two turned to him and would agree with him.

Homura: "You're right about one thing Kyubey. That Incubator is connected to her. We will find him, we get our answer. Until then, our best bet is to wait until the truth is revealed."

She soon looks up to the sky and made that promise.

Homura: "That older Magical Girl will reveal herself soon. And when that happens, we'll get our answer, I'm sure of it."

* * *

Not far from the school, the streets were vacant as no one was around. Immediately, the older magical girl landed on the ground with one knee. Getting up, she looked around to find something that was there. It was then that she heard a familiar voice from above.

"Another successful fight?"

She looked up and saw a mysterious creature in the shadows standing on the lamppost. Looking down, she told the creature that she arrived late.

"Not much of a fight. I only made it at the very end. I should've just join them sooner, if they were to face that Nightmare."

"But you didn't, you just watched on to see how they fair. It is strange of you to do something like that. In fact, you have always been keeping close watch on those two since the new girl arrived in Jasper. What is it you're planning?"

The older woman was silent until she spoke up.

"I really don't want to explain it to you. I only want protect my town from these Wraiths and Nightmares, that is what I always did since I made that wish to you. I only wanted to make sure that those two will keep up with what I had to go through all these years."

The creature thought of that and gave a deep sigh.

"You have been protecting those two lately. Once when you faced that robot and just now. And on the same night too. You are really keeping yourself busy. Still, they are getting suspicious about you. Maybe it would be best if you tell them the truth. After all, you know who they really are."

The Magical Girl just stomp on her foot and told him that it was a no go.

"I do that, then they would demand answers from me. Even the sound of my own voice would get their attention. I need to keep this from them, not only will it protect myself, the to protect him as well."

"Ah yes, I know what you mean. The very person that keeps you going. If he ever finds out about your other job…"

It was then that she turned her head back to him and snapped back.

"That will not happen. He will be safe as long as he doesn't find out about me. He doesn't even know about himself either, who he really is."

"Regardless, you need to tell them all about the two of you. Your old age is starting to wear you down, and you can't fight forever. One day, you will be taken to the Law of Cycles and he will be alone. You have to tell him of the two of you soon before you leave. Otherwise, he won't be able to forgive you. Remember that."

The Magical Girl was very silent over this as she tightened her fist. Tell him of both their secrets will be hard, yes. But she needs to approach it her way. Otherwise it will be the worse case scenario for her. When she was thinking about it, the mysterious Incubator perked his bunny ears up and detected something.

"We should hurry. I sensed a group of Wraiths close to town. We need to destroy them, before they reach the streets."

With that end, he flapped his wings and flew off. The older magical girl was silent and decided to get back into the fight. Relaxing a little bit, she promised herself she will tell.

"Soon, I will tell him. But until then, I'll let him live a normal life."

So she jumped and flew away, making sure she gets to the Wraiths in time.

* * *

 **That ends chapter sixteen. This was a complex chapter to write, especially the Nightmare and the fight. I might have gotten a little overboard too, considering the many stages, enemies, and many other things. Still, it is the best I can come up with and it will be the only time I do these Nightmares. But if there is going to be another, I need to get more creative. Just let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments. Now on the next chapter, Homura is partnered with Smokescreen and goes on an adventure to retrieve a special Iacon Relic. But things will go down south for both of them. I sure you all know where I'm going with this. Stay tune for the next chapter. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	17. Homura's Legacy

**So, there's another trailer that involves Transformers. Whenever I see something like that, I always have a desperate sigh on the whole Bayverse Transformers. You know, they always make Transformers movies terrible whether be the lame story angles, the pathetic plots, the humans having more of a role than the Transformers representing the movies, and the messed up explosionfest and the Transformers just part of the background. But looking at the newest trailer at the time of writing this, I'm somewhat interested.**

 **For one, it's not another piece of sequel bait like at the end of The Last Knight when they teased it. This is more of a prequel before the Shela Buff trilogy and Bumblebee is the focused character. Just to see only the scout in his own movie is intriguing by the looks of it. Secondly, the designs of both Bee and Starscream, who could be the main enemy of the movie, look like their G1 counterparts. Sure they have the whole Bay like looks and the transformation in the trailer is complicated, but the end results, as their bot modes are really satisfying. It's nice that Bee has that Beetle look from the G1 and the bot design is simpler then the Camero look and has a nostalgia field to it. Though it's going to be difficult with Starscream as we see the mid transformation and a somewhat end design, but maybe if we waited for another trailer, we would get a clear look at what Starscream's jet and bot mode would look like.**

 **Thirdly, and this is going to be the real reason why I would like to see this movie, it has one star that I know for so long… Wait for it… AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA! _(insert John Cena theme meme here)_ Sorry… I had to say that. But yes, John Cena, 16 time WWE Champion, future Hall of Famer, and the Face of the brand before Roman Reigns takes over, which is actually going to happen for you haters, will be starring in the movie. I know I don't like the idea of humans being the main focus of these movies. But when you have a legend like John, you know you are pulling all the stops.**

 **The main question is will this movie be better then the others? There is skepticism there. I mean this is the Bay Transformers universe we're talking about and they always have a history from being slightly all right to complete train wrecks. But a different director is doing this movie and judging by the first trailer, could have some potential. That or it becomes a juiced up version of Herbie. But I digress. We shall see when in comes out in December.**

 **Checking on the last chapter, still looks good. Four reviews and Almost four hundred hits. Quite the success by the looks of it. The reviews especially, two of which discussed about my grievances of Cartoon Network and the TTG movie, but the other two were about the story. Though I want to answer some questions, it is best to wait until your get your answer. It's not like I want to explain some things. Still, there was one who wishes to know if other RiD characters will appear in the story, like say Steeljaw or Thunderhoof. While I don't want to add them, considering threatening Cons already, I'll think about that. But I'm not saying that I would do it. But we'll wait and see.**

 **On the next chapter of Madoka Prime, Homura gets assigned by Optimus to be the Smokescreen's human companion. But when they venture out to find an Iacon Relic, things took a turn for the worse. Will the two survive the Con onslaught? Read and see.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **This chapter will take place in the Transformers Prime episode, _'Legacy'_. This is the episode that the Star Saber and the arch of the Omega Lock will be taking place. But I will be making a few changes in this episode. Like what I said at the end of the last chapter, Homura will become the human companion to Smokescreen. In the episode of Legacy Jack became the temporary companion to Smokescreen as a way to help him understand the human race and blending in with his vehicle form. Well as much as that was entertaining, I do believe that there needs to be a big change in this one. Giving that Homura doesn't have much of a Cybertronian partner, I believe Smokescreen can be a perfect fit for her. Giving that Smokescreen has a laid-back attitude and Homura is somewhat a stick in the mud, I do believe opposites attract. Now some of you might wonder what about Strongarm or Sideswipe. Should they get human companions too? Well, I do have plans for those two. But I'm not going to reveal that yet. You just need to wait a couple of more chapters until then.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Madoka Magica.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Homura's Legacy

A few days later, it was quiet in the Nevada dessert as few cars drive by the barren road. On that very road, there are three distinct vehicles that were different from each other. The first one is a silver, white and red racecar with striped 38s on the sides of the doors. The second one is a red speedster like sports car with Japanese graffiti on the sides and hood. And the third one is a white and blue pick up truck with sirens, acting as a police vehicle. Those three vehicles are Smokescreen, Sideswipe, and Strongarm as they were driving down the road searching for small energon deposits. It has been over a week since they came to Earth and became part of Team Prime and they had two big missions under their belts. One taking out Starscream to become a part of the team, the other is the mission to stop Damocles to fall in the hands of the Decepticons. But it has been a while since the last mission and there was nothing else to do in the base. Which is the reason why Ratchet assigned them to an energon recon, to get them active when there's nothing to do in the base other then training. So here they are, on the freeway, looking for additional energon for their stockpile. Smokescreen scanned on his dashboard for any energon readouts, but didn't find any.

Smokescreen: "Not picking up any signatures on my end. What about you two? Any luck."

In the back, Strongarm was checking her scanner on the dashboard and didn't find any either.

Strongarm: "That's a negative. I not detecting any energon on my scanner. Sideswipe?"

The two waited for a response from the red Autobot. However, they didn't hear a word from him as the cadet called out his name.

Strongarm: "Sideswipe?"

There was still no answer as they were wondering what's he was doing. What they didn't know was the Sideswipe wasn't focusing on energon. Instead he has his radio on and was listening to some heavy drum and bass in his speakers. The recruit had the volume up too high and wasn't paying attention to Strongarm's demands.

Strongarm: "Sideswipe?! Argh… That's it…"

She soon floored it and sped up to the back end of the red bot and hit the bumper side. Sideswipe felt that and nearly lost control before getting his tires on the road.

Sideswipe: "Whoa! I'm here! I'm here! Are we under attack?"

The cadet groaned as she reduced her speed and was very upset about him.

Strongarm: "No… But there is a police cadet behind you that's just about ready to arrest you for a noise violation."

There was a bit of silence as Swipe laughed it off.

Sideswipe: "Please… Like that's any threatening."

The officer was annoyed and reminded him of the mission.

Strongarm: "Sideswipe, we have to scan for energon and bring it back to base. We're not here listening to that trash you call music."

Now the red bot was furious as he explained about the music he listens to.

Sideswipe: "Hey! Don't diss my taste! Earth music is pretty entertaining when you get use to the sound of it. I really like it when they do the _'un t un t un t'_ sound. You should listen to it, might calm your nerves."

The officer in training was silent and didn't want to listen.

Strongarm: "I'll calm my nerves when every Decepticon is behind bars. And that music, that's called a noise violation and I don't want to break my mantra."

Sideswipe: "Again with the whole protect and serve scrap. Did you get it in your processor that the war wiped out Iacon on the police academy was demolished."

Strongarm: "Just because what happened cost me my graduation into the academy, doesn't mean I still need to hold on to my obligation. And I will continue to protect and serve in the name of Cybertron."

Sideswipe: "News flash cadet, you're not on Cybertron, you're on Earth. You think you can back up what you say on a foreign planet."

Strongarm: "At least I can survive on this planet than you will ever be!"

The two continued to argue and were on the verge to bump fenders. Smokescreen could hear them and decided to break it off quickly before this scouting assignment turned into a demolition derby.

Smokescreen: "Knock it off you two. We have an assignment to do."

The two stopped what they were doing as Sideswipe soon complained about this assignment.

Sideswipe: "Sorry about that, Smoke. I was only trying to entertainment myself from this boring road trip. I mean, seriously, why are we just wasting our time looking for Energon? We just arrived to Earth and had two serious missions on our belts ever since joining Team Prime. Now we're just doing grunt work? That's a bit insulting."

Strongarm heard his complaint and decided to reason with him.

Strongarm: "I find it quite relaxing, actually. Could give us a bit of a break from nearly getting blown to bits. Certainly a change of pace."

Sideswipe heard her and groaned completely.

Sideswipe: "Of course you feel relaxed on a boring assignment. Cause you're just as boring as this."

That got Strongarm's attention and decided to blow heads with him again.

Strongarm: "What did you just say to me, punk?!"

Smokescreen heard this as well and had to be the voice of reason again.

Smokescreen: "We got assign to this because Ratchet wants us to find more energon for the team. Their supply is scarce and we need to find more to restock; especially now considering we're a part of this team. As Autobots, be that warriors, soldiers, or officers, it is our duty to follow orders to our superiors and make sure it's accomplished. We cannot disobey them, otherwise we won't be able to function as a team."

Sideswipe heard this and decided to listen to him on it.

Sideswipe: "Yeah, yeah… I get it. We work together, we will achieve victory. I'm an Autobot, I know the risks."

Strongarm: "Yeah… An Autobot felon…"

The red bot overheard it and was about to fight again.

Sideswipe: "What was that?!"

Before it would brake out again, Strongarm was picking something up on her radar and checked to see what it is. Seeing that something is Energon, she spoke to Smokescreen about it.

Strongarm: "Smokescreen, are you picking this up?"

The Elite Guard member checked his radar and knew what she was talking about.

Smokescreen: "Indeed I am, Strongarm. Energon signal's getting' stronger. About five clicks due north."

Sideswipe heard this as well and decided to make a race out of this.

Sideswipe: "Then what are we waiting for. Last one there gets to clean the energon tanks!"

He soon floored it and sped fast, brushing past Smoke by mere inches. He saw him taking the lead and decided to beat him there.

Smokescreen: "Oh no you don't! You're on Sideswipe!"

He soon put the pedal to the metal and started to race with his friend. Meanwhile, Strongarm was going at normal speed and saw the two racing. Sighing by their behavior, she decided to be the voice of reason.

Strongarm: "Slow down, you two! This planet has speed limits that we need to follow."

The two heard her and didn't like the sound of her voice.

Sideswipe: "What do you mean, speed limits? We have the fastest vehicle modes on the planet today. Any bot would give up their sparks for rides like this."

Screen chuckled and give his own thoughts.

Smokescreen: "Yeah, cadet. I have a gauge in here that goes to 150. If the humans who designed my vehicle form didn't want it to go that fast, they shouldn't have given me the option."

He soon revved up and his gauge ramped up to close to 150, driving past Sideswipe with incredible speeds. The red mech saw him speeding and decided to catch up with him. So he revved up and got to 150 as well. The two were soon neck and neck and were getting close to their destination. But just as they thought that there would be a winner, they heard the horn blaring as saw a gray mini van up the road, getting awfully close. Realizing that they might collide, the stopped and turned, screeching their tires in the process.

Smokescreen: "Whoa!"

They nearly collided into each other as the van missed them by inches and careened off the road. At the same time, Smoke and Sideswipe were steering out of control in 360 degrees before they stopped right in front of the van. That's when the front door opened up and thin man came out and looked pissed with a crowbar in his hand.

"Hey, Dom and O'Conner! What's the big deal?! When I'm through with the both of you, not even your entire 'family' will put both you and your rides back together!"

He was getting close to the two was about to beat them up. Unfortunate for him, he was in from some serious trouble as both Autobots broke the one cardinal rule with Team Prime: never transform in front of the public. Just as he got close, both vehicles begin the shift metal and transform into their bot modes, towering over the stranger. The guy immediately looked up and his anger turned to fear as the two started to approach the two. They were soon close to him and lowered to his face, looking meaner than him.

Smokescreen: "Bring it!"

The man started to back away as he dropped his crowbar, fearing for his life. The two Autobots continued to push him around.

Smokescreen: "Who's the tough guy now, huh? Thought you want to pick a fight with us."

Sideswipe got his sword out and was eager to rough him up as well.

Sideswipe: "Maybe we should teach him a little lesson. After all, he did try to threaten us."

Smokescreen turned to him and liked the idea.

Smokescreen: "You know what? I think that would work. Optic for an optic."

Looking down, he armed his blaster and charged it ready for an attack. The person saw this and immediately backed away, fearing for his very life.

"Wait! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to threaten you! Please don't hurt me!"

Smoke smirked and told him that it was fruitless.

Smokescreen: "Sorry pal. You should've known better when you try to fight me and my friend here. Time for you to face the music."

He soon pointed his blaster to him and charged it up to fire. The person backed away and feared for his life. Before things could get any worse, they all heard sirens from not far from here. Looking up, they could see Strongarm with her sirens on, witnessing what looks like a serious offense. Breaking her own protocol, she transformed and ran up to them, trying to stop them.

Strongarm: "Stop!"

By the time she got to them, she shoved them out of the way and kept the human safe, baraiding them with their actions.

Strongarm: "Have you both lost your processors?! We're not supposed to transform in front of these humans, let alone threaten to kill them!"

Smokescreen and Sideswipe heard her and relaxed, laughing over that statement.

Smokescreen: "Relax, Strongarm. We weren't going to kill him. Just scare him enough to let him run away."

Sideswipe: "Yeah, we were just messin' around with him. Can't you just take a joke?"

The cadet glared at the two and wasn't thrilled of their actions.

Strongarm: "You call transforming in front of this human funny? Optimus specifically instructed us that we couldn't reveal ourselves to these creatures. Doing so will expose us and would lead to some serious consequen-"

Just when she was about to finish, she peeked to the side and noticed the human taking out his cell phone. Obviously, he decided to take a photo to show the world what he encountered and took his device out while the officer was talking them down. Almost immediately, she tries to talk the human out of taking a photo, but it was too late to stop him.

Strongarm: "Wait, wait, wait, WAIT! Don't take a picture of-"

 **-snap-**

* * *

Minutes later, that picture of Smokescreen, Sideswipe, and Strongarm was already on the web for the whole world to witness. Luckily, one of the first people to view it is one of the Autobots human allies as he found the picture on a conspiracy website.

Jack Darby: "Found it! Old road rage didn't waste any time posting your mug shots. Raf will scrub this as soon as he's back from house hunting with his family."

Homura, who was with him, take a look at the pic too and was just amused by it. Apparently, it is all that she could do as her Magical Girl training with Miko was put on hold because her student immediately got detention for some prank at school. So all she could do is sit around and do nothing. Looking towards the screen of the three recruits, she sighed at the sight of it.

Homura: "It's already a while since you three came to the fold and you already run into a lot of trouble. And I thought Miko tends to cause problems."

But Ratchet was the most incest and turned to Smokescreen in general for an explanation.

Ratchet: "Is this what you learned while serving Alpha Trion?! I highly doubt that he would have condoned such irresponsible behavior.

Arcee soon stepped in and continued with the barred to both Smoke and Sideswipe.

Arcee: "Blowing your cover is not okay. Even if it's a practical joke, what you did was uncalled for. You two should no better."

The cadet was with her as she blamed them from this mess.

Strongarm: "Arcee is right. Revealing yourself to that human broke one of the most important law on this planet. You both knew that the moment we all joined the team."

The femme turned to the officer and stopped her there.

Arcee: "Don't you act all high and mighty yourself, Strongarm. You too are at fault in blowing your own cover. What were you thinking transforming in front of that human as well? You're suppose to be enforcing the law, not breaking it."

The cadet heard her and turned to explain herself.

Strongarm: "With all due respect, ma'am, they were the ones that started transforming and threatening that human. I had to intervene before they would do something completely stupid. What else was I suppose to do? Stand by until the human has what they call around Earth a heart attack?"

Arcee: "Still, you didn't have the right to transform and reveal yourself to him. All three of you had one rule to follow and just like that, you screwed it all up. How can you mess that up?"

The three turned to each other and knew that they have screwed up, big time. That was when Smokescreen stepped in and decided to be the one to apologize.

Smokescreen: "Sorry, guys. We know we really messed up. I promise that it won't happen again."

As he was apologizing, Optimus walked behind him and decided to be very honest.

Optimus Prime: "While Ratchet and Arcee are correct, I believe that we are all equally responsible for this incident."

Everyone immediately turned to the leader and was shocked by that sudden response.

Arcee: "Us?!"

Ratchet: "How?!"

Bulkhead: "None of us weren't even there!"

Bumblebee: **_(And even if we were, we are preoccupied with the Decepticons.)_**

Optimus Prime: "That is exactly the case. Our efforts have been so intensely focused on averting crisis that we have overlooked simple matters, such as teaching these three recruits how to best function on this planet. It is an oversight that must be corrected."

He looked down at the three recruits, knowing that they have so much to learn from this planet. Smokescreen approached the leader and told him that he could do better.

Smokescreen: "Optimus, I'm honored to train under you and will do whatever it takes to make things right, to make you proud."

Strongarm soon approached his side and added her own plea.

Strongarm: "Same here, sir. While my studies and training have prepared me in facing challenges, I wasn't ready to serve on an alien planet. However, I will adapt to this world and follow all the rules and procedures of the law."

Sideswipe soon joined in and decided to apologize too.

Sideswipe: "Well since I'm new here, I guess and can learn a thing or two about this planet. Erm… Under your supervision of course."

The cadet looked to him and rolled her optics around from that lame excuse of a plea from a Prime.

Strongarm: "Oh please… That's the best you got?"

The red mech turned to her and glared for a little bit before getting a little serious. Optimus looked to the three and could tell that they are in need of his guidance.

Optimus Prime: "It is quite a honor to aid you with Earth customs here. However, giving the circumstances, I'm afraid I cannot teach you at this moment. Perhaps the best way for you three to learn about the human world is from a human."

Now that got everyone's attention as Arcee realized what that meant.

Arcee: "Wait a nano click. Those three get their own partners?"

That idea disgusted Ratchet and complained about it.

Ratchet: "Please! Isn't having three humans here enough?"

That soon led the entire team turning to him and gave him the most awkward of stares at him as if he was eaten alive by Scraplets. He noticed this awkward silence and sighed in aggravation, going back to work. Optimus though heard him and decided that it was the best of options.

Optimus Prime: "Giving the situation, a few human partners would be suitable, but risky. So I was referring to one already among us."

He slowly turned to the human area and looked down to see two humans, one of who would be suitable to one of the recruits.

Optimus Prime: "Homura Akemi, it is come to my attention that you don't have and assigned Autobot with you."

Homura heard her name and looked up to him, wanting an explanation.

Homura: "Well, not really. I've been with Arcee and Jack for a while and I have been riding with them since. Not like they caused any troubles like these three."

Sideswipe heard her and was a bit annoyed.

Sideswipe: "Hey… Harsh…"

Strongarm couldn't help but to giggle about her tone to Sideswipe. Optimus got a good enough look with Homura and made a very big decision.

Optimus Prime: "Then it settles. Homura, you will be partnering with Smokescreen from this point forward"

The news caught Jack and Arcee by surprise as they both said in unison.

Jack and Arcee: "Wait, what?!"

Homura: "Me and Smokescreen, as partners?"

Arcee soon looked to Optimus and told him her concerns.

Arcee: "Optimus, you got to be kidding me. You want her to be with this rookie. She's a polar opposite to him. Could she be with Strongarm instead, considering that they both have responsibilities to themselves?"

The leader turned to his teammate and told her that it was all right.

Optimus Prime: "It should've been a good enough choice, Homura is the most mature of the group. It would seem fitting that she will assist Smokescreen in understanding Earth and its inhabitants with her knowledge."

Homura listened to his explanation and understood what he meant.

Homura: "Well, of course. I've learned a lot from Ms. Saotome back in Mitakihara Middle School. Even if she's a little aggressive when it comes to dates. I think I can help out."

Bulkhead, now fully recovered from his Tox-En exposure, placed his servo on the Elite Guard's shoulder, deciding to let him take the one job many of them do.

Bulkhead: "We've all put in curbside duty. Part of the gig."

Optimus turned to the Wrecker and thought that it would be a really good idea.

Optimus Prime: "Yes, Bulkhead. I do believe it is the best option for one of our recruits to start with."

He soon turned to the two and told them where to go.

Optimus Prime: "Smokescreen, Homura, you two will depart to Jasper. From there, the both of you will bond and get to know one another while learning of the customs on this planet."

The Elite Guard turned to the Prime and followed his order.

Smokescreen: "Sound like a plan, sir. Well teach, ready to go?"

Homura looked up to the rookie and gave a deep sigh.

Homura: "Why not? Not like I have anything else better to do."

Approaching the ladder at the end, she climbed down it to get to ground level and approached Smokescreen still excited of his own human partner to pal around with. But he soon turned to his two friends and could tell that they were being left out, so he spoke to them about it.

Smokescreen: "Hey… Don't get too upset about this. I'm certain that the two of you will get human companions soon."

The two recruits looked to each other and knew that they should wait until they get their own. But Strongarm shrugged it off and told him that she didn't need one.

Strongarm: "Thanks for the offer, Smokescreen. But I would rather not have one. An officer can't just take a citizen in for assignment."

Sideswipe though rubbed his chin and thought of getting one of the humans currently on the team.

Sideswipe: "Well, if I were to have one, I would rather have that Miko girl. She's seems like one wicked fire cracker, if you ask me."

Bulk though heard him and turned to threaten him.

Bulkhead: "Watch it, newbie. The girl is with me. If you want her, you need to beat me to get her."

Swipe heard him and turned, seeing that he means business when he pounded his fist into his servo. Backing up, he decided not to get involved.

Sideswipe: "Heh, heh… Thanks, but I'll pass."

Strongarm watched all go down and tried to contain her laughter, knowing that the crook almost got a taste of his own medicine. Homura soon got to Smokescreen's position as he turned and bend down to her, telling her to move out.

Smokescreen: "All right partner, let's go for a drive."

He soon transformed right in front of her and went to his vehicle form. Warming his engines, he drifted in a circle and stopped to open the passenger side door, since Homura is a bit too young to drive. Once she jumped in, the door closed and the Elite Guard member did a 180 to speed right to the exit. As they were leaving, Arcee kept her optics on the car and started to get worried about what will happen. The moment they were gone, she turned to her leader and spoke about her concerns.

Arcee: "Optimus, with all due respect, I don't think it is wise to have that recruit partnered with anyone, not even Homura. I've been taking good care of her and looked after both her and Jack since she witnessed that fight and been keeping a low profile to make sure the Cons would sight me. Meanwhile, Smokescreen, in all his wisdom, chooses a vehicle mode with screaming double _'38s'_ on the doors, making him an easy target. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't more than concerned about Homura's safety. Especially considering that she was with us for the past few weeks."

Optimus listened to her case and assured her that no harm will come to Homura.

Optimus Prime: "I do understand your concerns, Arcee, and will put it under consideration. Nonetheless, the fact remains that our new recruits are in need of instruction. And while Sideswipe's and Strongarm's will be worked on, I believe that Smokescreen's spark is in the right place and that he now understands the necessity of protecting humanity."

Jack soon joined in and decided to give his two cents.

Jack Darby: "Yeah, Arcee, give Smokescreen a chance. He might be a bit of a hot head, but I'm sure he'll take good care of Homura."

Cee soon turned to her partner and told him that it wasn't what she's thinking about.

Arcee: "That's not what I'm worried about. I fear that Smokescreen doesn't understand of who Homura _'really'_ is and what she's 'capable' of. I'm sure you know what I mean."

Jack blinked and wondered what she's talking about. Immediately realizing what she meant, he looked away and got the message.

Jack Darby: "Oh… I see what you mean… This won't bode well."

* * *

Minutes later, both Smokescreen and Homura were driving down the road, making their way to Jasper. Once they arrived, Smokescreen made a quick drift turn to Main Street while Homura was giving him lessons of the road. Looking at the traffic light ahead, she decided to give him the rundown of what they learned.

Homura: "Okay… We're now in the intersection. Let's give a quick review of what we learned. Look at the green light. What does it mean?"

Smokescreen: "Green for _'go'_."

Passing the first light, they approached the second one and saw it change to yellow.

Homura: "And now it changed to yellow. What does that mean?"

Smokescreen: "It means to go FASTER!"

Almost immediately, he pushed the pedal down and the car accelerated incredibly fast. Homura was caught by surprise and held on to the passenger seat, telling him to stop.

Homura: "Whoa! Smokescreen? What are you doing?! Stop!"

The light immediately turned red, telling everyone to stop. But Smokescreen is still speeding and was about to reach it. Homura could see it and warned the recruit in a louder tone.

Homura: "I said, STOP!"

He soon let go of the acceleration pedal and pushed on the breaks, causing the tires to screech from the immediate stop. The treds are burning as the vehicle stopped to the line by mere inches. The Magical Girl almost had a heart attack and was hyperventilating. Smokescreen though laughed it up and was pleased with his joke.

Smokescreen: "Just messin' around!"

Homura soon calmed down and was a little annoyed about it.

Homura: "There's a difference between joking around and trying to kill someone. Just like what you did with that one person before hand."

Smokescreen: "Oh, come on! Can't you take a joke? You should really live a little. You know, have some fun."

Homura turned to the dashboard console and gave him a bit of a stern look.

Homura: "Fun…? Sorry, but I don't do fun. Trust me, I do have my own personal issues that I've been dealing with for a long time."

Smokescreen: "Then what better way to relieve some tension then pull some pranks and have some laughs."

Homura: "Cause I would like to have a clean record and not run into any trouble that comes my way."

What she didn't know is that someone drove up next to her side of Smokescreen and saw her looking miserable. She soon heard a familiar voice that made her cringe.

Vince: "Well, well, well… What do we have here? If it isn't the new girl from Japan."

She immediately heard that and jolted up her seat, turning to see who spoke to her. That's when she saw Vince himself, in his supped up muscle car with a tail fin in the back, built in spiked bumper in the front, and flame decals on the front and back rims. Seeing him, she turned back and was annoyed about his arrival.

Homura: "Son of a bitch…"

Smokescreen: "What is it? Who do you see? Cons?"

Homura turned to Smoke's dashboard and answered his many questions.

Homura: "No, but he's a nuisance."

Vince soon tries to sweet talk his way to her.

Vince: "How's it hanging sweetems. Haven't seen you around since our last meet up."

Homura peeked to him and turned back, hoping he doesn't notice a driverless car.

Homura: "I was… busy."

Vince snickered and thought that to be a bit obvious.

Vince: "Hanging out with those loser friends. Figures… My offer still stands. Or did you forget about it?"

Homura heard him and remembered what he meant. When she came to the school, Vince offered her a chance in going with him and ditching Jack and his friends. Thankfully, she refused, as she knew where it was going and didn't want to get involve. Yet he is still insisting in joining him after that. Sighing, she gave her the same answer.

Homura: "I didn't forget. But the answer is still no. Besides, being with Jack and the others have its… moments. Why would I abandon them for someone who just needs me as something to fool around and discard."

The bully sighed and decided to take some drastic measures.

Vince: "I see… Well there's one thing left for me to do then. Pretty please?"

Homura groaned and was getting annoyed by him.

Homura: "You just don't listen, don't you. I'm not interested with you or your friends and I won't be in the future. So do me a favor and buzz off!"

She soon turned to Smoke and told him to drive.

Homura: "Get us out of here Smoke. I can't take this bastard's ego any longer."

Smokescreen though refused and waited for the light to change.

Smokescreen: "Sorry, teach, red light. No can do."

Homura sat back and sighed in desperation. She soon heard Vince asking her about the driver.

Vince: "Hey! Who are you talking to?"

Homura opened her eyes and realized that she spoke out loud. Meaning that he was starting to get suspicious. Thankfully, the windows are tinted, so it's dark enough to make it impossible to see a driverless car. But she needs to find a way not to get Smokescreen really suspicious. So she responded in a white lie.

Homura: "This is… Jack's cousin! That's right! This is Jack's cousin. He's visiting Jasper for a while and I'm just showing him around the town."

Vince looked on and was confused about that. But he did let it slide, as it didn't matter to him.

Vince: "I see. So Jack has a cousin, huh? Never thought he had one in the first place. Guess it's a private family matter, or something."

He soon notice 'Jack's cousin's' ride and was somewhat impressed by it.

Vince: "Got to admit though, Jack's cuz got a sweet ride. But it's not as good as my baby here."

Smoke overheard it and was a little agitated.

Smokescreen: "What? What did he say?"

Homura waved him off and told him to calm down.

Homura: "Just ignore him. He's trying to rile you up."

Vince though notices this and decided to stir the pot a little more.

Vince: "I bet he's pretty good at racing. So how about it newbie? You and me, racing down the streets? What do you say? Are you up for it?"

The Elite Guard member heard this and was interested.

Smokescreen: "The kid wants a race? Well he's going to be upset!"

He was about to rev up his engines until Homura stopped him there

Homura: "No Smokescreen. Optimus stated when you and the others came that you cannot abuse power over pleasure, including horsepower. Let me handle it."

She turned back and told him that they're not in.

Homura: "Sorry Vince, but we're not going to race. Now here, not now, not ever. Now leave us alone!"

Vince could tell that she was getting irritated, but decided to leave with a little present of his own.

Vince: "All right, you want me to leave. That's fine by me. I'll let you have some alone time. However, when you want to join up with me, I'll be waiting. As for Jack's cousin…"

He soon picked up a cup of coke he got from KO Burger and opened the lid. With precise aim, he tossed it out of his window and the drink landed on the car, spilling and spreading right on the windshield. Homura and Smokescreen were taken back by it as he was laughing it off.

Vince: "Welcome to Jasper!"

He continued to laugh as the light turned green and he sped away. Smokescreen watched him leave and was completely irate.

Smokescreen: "Seriously? Did he just toss the cup in front of my windshield?"

Homura sighed and told him to forget it.

Homura: "Just…let it go. We'll find a nearest car wash and clean you right up."

Smokescreen though revved his engines and begins to drive down the street wants the light changes green. But it was still revved up and wanted to do something.

Smokescreen: "Are you kiddin' me? Where's your self-respect? We got to stand up for ourselves. It is what the Elite Guard needs to do."

Homura heard him and reminded about the Autobot rules on this planet.

Homura: "I respect your honor, Smokescreen, but are you forgetting something? You also have to follow Optimus Prime's rule. It's not just about protecting humans – you can't harm them, either."

That's when she heard the Elite Guard something that is a little sinister.

Smokescreen: "Who said anything about harming?"

Homura heard him say that and didn't like the sound of it.

* * *

Five minutes later, Smokescreen was following behind Vince and tried to make sure they he's not too close to them. After a while, they managed to park in an alley not too far from him and was in a good hiding spot. Because around the corner is a gas station and Vince was filling up. Homura was peaking at the corner and saw Vince gassing up his ride. Smokescreen was on park in the ally and was asking her what's he doing.

Smokescreen: "Anything yet?"

Homura sighed and told him that it was nothing.

Homura: "No… Nothing… He's just filling up his tank. That's all he's been doing since he got there."

She turned to him and asked what he's thinking.

Homura: "Exactly what are you planning? I'm hoping your not going to scare him like what you did with the last guy."

Smoke chuckled and explained to her what he's going to do.

Smokescreen: "Nope. Learn that lesson well. But I will prank him for tossing the soda on my windshield. It's going to be some harmless fun."

Homura had her hands on her hips and wasn't sure if that's a good idea.

Homura: "Harmless fun? Yeah… Something tells me it isn't going to end well."

Smokescreen: "Oh c'mon. Will you just relax of a little bit? He's not going to be harmed, nor I will transform to scare him. Besides, he has a major payback coming his way."

Homura looked on and could tell that he's not listening to reasons. He had to do something before he could do something really brash. Looking to the ring on her finger, she decided to take matter into her own hands and look up to the Elite Guard member.

Homura: "Why don't I speak to him? I'm sure what happened was a bit of a misunderstanding and that it won't happen again."

Smokescreen heard her and wasn't sure if this was a good idea. His obvious guess is that she was trying to cool some heads and would try a peaceful approach. As much as he wanted his revenge maybe her option would be an easier solution and decided to let her do it.

Smokescreen: "If that's what you want? That's fine by me. But if it doesn't work, we move on to my prank."

Homura smiled and was glad that she talked him out of it, for now. But she needs to make sure that he doesn't get involved at all.

Homura: "Don't worry… This won't take long."

She soon walked away and headed to the gas station where Vince was at. Smokescreen though parked there and wondered about what she's planning.

Smokescreen: "What she's up to?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Vince was finishing filling up his tank of gas before riding again. Getting the nozzle back into the fueling station, he approached his car and closed the tank compartment. But when he got up, he saw Homura standing on the other side, with a deep glare. He nearly got startled by that, but remain calm as he decided to speak to her.

Vince: "Whoa! Didn't expect to see you this soon. I take you changed you mind and wish to join me?"

He tries to be soave as he leaned on his side of his car and had a cocky attitude. Homura was disgusted at the sight of that and decided to speak to him of what he did.

Homura: "No… However, you owe someone an apology for tossing that coke on his windshield."

Vince heard that and knew what she meant.

Vince: "What? You're not talking about Jack's cousin, are you? Pft… Please… I was just giving him a proper welcome. Nothing but some harmless fun. Besides, that ride of his is screaming of a bit of a wash, if you call it a ride. I mean, looks kinda hot outside, but doesn't have enough bite on the inside. Now my ride on the other hand, has enough horsepower to blow away all the competition. If you want, I can give you a quick ride and let you know how it feels."

Homura was silent and didn't like the sound of it. The way he said it meant that he would want to get interment with her. That's the last thing she ever wanted. Looking around him, she saw a crowbar left to the side and came up with an interesting idea. So she played along and waited for a right moment.

Homura: "You know what? This is quite a unique ride. Looks customized with those decals and engine. You built it yourself? Bet it took you so long to build."

Vince was caught by surprise at her change of mind. Still, he played it cool and explained about it.

Vince: "Erm… Yeah… Of course… I tinker around on this beauty from time to time. Guess I have a thing with body work and all."

Homura walked to the back while tracing her finger on the side.

Homura: "Fascinating. I bet you work really hard on this beauty. A shame it would be in an accident."

As soon as she said that, her other hand that had her Soul Gem ring was behind her and the gem itself materialized. Vince doesn't know of this and was confused with what she said.

Vince: "Accident? What accident?"

Homura smirked and was about to pull something very risky.

* * *

Moments later, Smokescreen was still parked at the ally, out of Vince's sight, and waited for Homura to return. Though he doesn't know what Homura was thinking nor he's aware of what she's going to do. Finally, the magical girl walked right into the ally and headed to the Autobot in his vehicle form. Smoke saw her and was surprised that she came back so fast.

Smokescreen: "Wow! That was quick! Wasn't expecting you to be here so soon. So what happened?"

Homura smirked and told him that everything is under control.

Homura: "Had a little chat with Vince. I'm pretty sure he won't bother us anytime soon. Now let's get going with the lessons. There's still a lot for you to learn."

She soon approached the passenger side door and opened it up, stepping right in.

Homura: "Just back up through the ally. Wouldn't want Vince to see us."

Smoke looked to her with the dashboard mirror and was curious about that.

Smokescreen: "Okay… Whatever you say, teach."

He soon set his mode to reverse and backed away from the ally, getting to the street behind and driving away. Course, he didn't know what Homura done was something quite unexpected.

* * *

The following day, it was the start of another school day as every student was ready for some more learning. On the street in the front entrance, Jack and Homura were heading to school; with Arcee taking Jack and Smokescreen have Homura on the passenger side of his car. Once the two parked, the femme wished him luck in school.

Arcee: "Have a good day in school. I'll be here to pick you up and take you to work."

Jack nodded and dismounted off the femme.

Jack Darby: "Sure thing Arcee. Call me if something happens that you can't pick me up."

He soon walked away from his bike and headed to school with Homura opening the passenger door on Smokescreen and followed suit. Two started to head to school, Jack asked Homura of how were things with her new partner.

Jack Darby: "So, how was you first day with Smokescreen yesterday?"

The magical girl turned to him and smiled a little.

Homura: "So far, so good. Managed to teach him a few things of life on Earth and some form of driving lessons. It seems that he's getting the idea. Though, I do feel like he does tend to joke around with me nearly getting a heart attack at a young age."

Jack chuckled at the thought and told her that it was nothing.

Jack Darby: "Yeah… He does seem to act all childish, but he does have honor to the Elite Guard. I'm sure you'll get use to him. I tend to get use to Arcee when we first started out as partners."

Homura thought decided to speak to him of whom she encountered.

Homura: "Also, and this is a none issue, the two of us encounter Vince during the lessons."

Jack heard that and was shocked by that part.

Jack Darby: "Vince? Seriously? Tell me he's still trying to woo you over to his side."

Homura sighed and remembered that.

Homura: "He did… The fact that he keeps getting me is disturbing. Fortunately, I kept my cool and made sure that Smokescreen doesn't get into trouble. But after what happened, I'm sure he won't be bothering me any time soon."

Jack raised an eyebrow and wondered what she meant. Just then a horn beeped and the two turned to see a school bus approaching the school ground. When it stopped, the doors opened and all the students came out of it. But there was one who Jack didn't expect. That's Vince as he walked out of there feeling annoyed. The Darby didn't expect him to be in the bus, as he usually takes his car to school. Blinking, he decided to call Vince out on it.

Jack Darby: "Vince? Is that you? Since when did you decide to take a bus?"

But Vince gave a deep glare to the two and told them to shut it.

Vince: "You… Saw… Nothing…"

He soon stormed off into school, grumbling to himself. Jack blinked and wondered about what he just saw. But as he turned to the magical girl for questions, she was just looking up to the sky, whistling to herself. Seeing this, he started to figure something out and asked her about it.

Jack Darby: "Homura…? What did you do?"

Homura turned to him and could tell that he wanted an answer. But all that she's thinking about is the thought bubble over her head as it showed a chibi version of herself using the crowbar to wreck Vince's ride from the body to the windows while time stopped for her. Yet she didn't want to discuss it so she smiled and told him the same thing.

Homura: "Like I said, he won't be bothering me anymore."

She soon walked away and headed directly to school while Jack looked on in disbelief. Crossing his arms he gave a deep breath and muttered to himself.

Jack Darby: "It's good that Homura's helping… It's good that Homura's helping…"

He soon followed her into school and went on with the usual day of studying.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Autobots and the humans, evil was about to take foot. Because the Decepticons were on the prowl as the Nemesis hovered through the clouds. Inside the ship, Soundwave was working feverishly on deciphering the Iacon codes to locate the next relic. After a continuous search, he managed to complete the code and a location was marked on the Earth map. Seeing this, he approached Megatron that was looking at the view from the bridge and waited for him to respond. The leader didn't need to know he was there as he turned to see what he wants.

Megatron: "Ah, Soundwave. To what news do you have for me today?"

To that end, he turned his visor on and showed a map with a red dot depicting the location of the next Iacon Relic. Megatron peered down to his screen to see what he has and was impressed by it.

Megatron: "You have decoded the next Iacon coordinates? Excellent, Soundwave! Program the Nemesis's guidance system to reach that location and prepare for extraction."

Soundwave nodded as he returned to his post, getting everything ready for the retrieval of the next relic. The moment he left, Dreadwing came to his leader's side and asked of the one problem.

Dreadwing: "Lord Megatron, I respect the fortitude of getting this relic to add into our arsenal. But giving our recent successes in getting relics as of late, are you sure that we are able to succeed this time?"

Megatron heard him and turned around to see him, calming his nerves.

Megatron: "I understand that the last time we only retrieve one of the four relics due to unfortunate circumstances, Dreadwing. But this time, we do have precautions this time to make sure that we don't loose this one. Rest assure that we will be able to obtain what weapon the Primes have bestowed upon us."

Dreadwing: "Especially if our mortal enemy is searching for the same thing? Even as we speak, the Autobots would be close to deciphering the location of the Iacon Relic as well, if they have already unlock the code."

Megs heard that and knew that he has a point.

Megatron: "I greatly agree with you. The Autobots are desperate in protecting this planet, a planet that I wish to conquer like any other. This could mean locating this relic to obtaining it as their own. It is vital that we must procure it before they have a chance in finding it."

Just as he finished, he heard a mysterious voice coming from behind.

Silas: "Then it's time that we tip the scales in our favor."

The two heard that voice and turned to see who it was. That's when they saw Silas standing at the entranceway of the bridge. He has already been with the Decepticons for a while and is adjusting to his place in the armada. While he is not the leader anymore, he can still be of come use as their tactical strategist for the group. Already, he had been repaired from both the scars of the operation before joining and from his recent fight with three Magical Girls he encountered. But then he asked for a new paintjob on his armor, considering that recent color didn't fit him. So instead of Breakdown's traditional blue and gray with an orangey red face, it was more green and gray with silver metal face. The group was taken aback by it at first, but they adjusted to it, as this was no longer the Breakdown they once knew. Megatron looked to him and was quite surprised that he was present.

Megatron: "Silas, what an unexpected surprise. How long have you been there for?"

Silas smirked and answered.

Silas: "Not long. Couldn't help but to overhear that you have located a new weapon to add to your arsenal."

Megs heard him and was cautious by his way of saying it. So he approached him and explained about it.

Megatron: "Indeed we have. We are en route to its location so we can extract it. Though we are a little worried that the Autobots reach it as well and would take it from us. I would assume that you came here just to resolve this little issue."

The former MECH leader chuckled and left the entrance in formulizing a plan.

Silas: "Maybe… I know that these Autobots would do anything in getting what they want. I too have a few run ins with them myself and they outsmarted me on any way, shape, or form. But there is one weakness that they have that would lead them to disarray."

Megatron: "And that is?"

That's when Silas smiled and gave an honest response.

Silas: "Misdirection. Obviously, they are too focused on the goal that they tend to not see the bigger picture. If we use that in our favor, they won't be able to reach their Relic in time and you will have one more weapon added into your armory."

The Decepticon leader gave it some thought and figures that it would be promising. But there was the problem of how to mislead them.

Megatron: "And how are we to lure them away from my prize? Surely you have something that could be of some use."

Silas: "As a matter of fact, I have."

He soon got his servo from behind and took out something that was attached to his backside. Getting it out, he showed it to his leader as Megatron inspected the item he has. It almost looks like an oval like device glowing orange with strange designs on the side and a stick attached to the bottom meant to plant something. Everyone looked right at it as Silas explains about it.

Silas: "This beauty here is something I would like to call the Distractor. Had to take this along with many of my tech when I used to be with MECH. With the proper wavelength, it will mask as an energy signature of any kind and would lure them in be that an attack or a distraction. It worked well when we used it to trick one of the Autobots, Bumblebee, to obtain his T-Cog. I'm certain it will be useful for a team to believe it's a relic signal."

Megatron heard and looked at the device and was intrigued by what he is carrying. So much so that he would like to give it a try.

Megatron: "It does seem promising… But are you sure that the Autobots could be lured away from the actual relic with this Distractor?"

Silas nodded and answered back.

Silas: "Oh, I guarantee it… All I need is to plant it and provide the proper frequency of the Relic."

But the Decepticon leader raised his servo and told him that he won't be doing it.

Megatron: "That won't be necessary. I will have my trusty Intel Officer handling it."

He turned to Soundwave and spoke to him.

Megatron: "Soundwave, I have a mission for you."

The Intel officer turned to him after inputting the coordinates to the Relic's location. When he approached him, the leader got to Silas and took the Distractor from his palm, turning to give him a favor.

Megatron: "I need you to beta test Silas's toy for me. Have the device altered to match that of the Iacon Relic's signal and hold on to it. Bridge to someplace far to keep the Autobots distracted. I need to make sure that they won't cause anymore problems."

The officer looked down to the device he was carrying and was silent about it. Giving a few moments, he looked up and nodded, taking it from him. He soon walked away and exits the bridge. When the door closed, Silas turned to Megatron and asked what he's doing.

Silas: "Lord Megatron, what are you exactly planning?"

Megs looked to him and smirked a little bit.

Megatron: "Just wait and see. I'm sure you find my plan to be quite entertaining."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the base, Optimus was at the main control room, typing away to decipher the code necessary to decode the next Iacon Relic's location. He was just about done with his work as he spoke to Ratchet behind him about it.

Optimus Prime: "I'm nearly finished decoding the next Iacon Coordinates. Once I have the coordinates, we will be on our way to retrieve it."

But just as he was about to finish, the two heard rapid beeping on one of the screens. The two turned as Ratchet noticed that one was already found.

Ratchet: "You may not need to complete your task, Optimus."

One of the screen that's filled with the codes of Iacon changed into a global map with a red dot located somewhere in China. The Prime looked to it and knew what it was.

Optimus Prime: "An Iacon Locator Beacon."

Ratchet: "It seems the Decepticons have already excavated the next relic."

The Autobot leader heard him and knew this was grave. If the Cons have already located the next relic, the team needs to get there and stop them from obtaining it. Turning to the medic he told him to open the bridge.

Optimus Prime: "Ratchet, triangulate coordinates and activate the ground bridge."

He listened and headed to the bridge controls to do exactly that. Inputting the location pulling the lever, the bridge was activated and the blue and green portal appeared in the tunnel. Optimus approached the bridge to make their departure. But then, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee approached him ready to join in, with Bulk fully recovered from his ToxEn exposure. He pounded his fists and was ready for a fight.

Bulkhead: "Bring on the Cons!"

But he noticed a few more missing, the new recruits. Looking back, he asked what happened to them.

Optimus Prime: "Where is Smokescreen, Strongarm, and Sideswipe?"

Arcee was the one who answered as she explained what happened to them.

Arcee: "Smokescreen is out training again with Homura. Something about her teaching him of the value of patience. As for Strongarm and Sideswipe, they are out on energon patrol getting to the energon that they were suppose to find, if it weren't for that little mishap."

Optimus look down to him and decided to act now before the Decepticons get their servos on the relic.

Optimus Prime: "We cannot wait. Autobots, transform and roll out!"

All they of them turned to the open bridge and were ready to leave. They all transformed and sped right into the bridge, disappearing from the energy field to reach their destination. What they didn't know is that they were being misdirected.

* * *

Somewhere in the desert, groups of Decepticons were busy excavating while the Nemesis hovers above the mountain Cliffside they were digging. They were all at work as miners drilled while Insecticons lifted heavy boulders to make a clearing. Close by, Megatron was giving orders to his armada in making a clearing while Dreadwing and Silas were behind him.

Megatron: "I want all units to work faster! The Iacon Relic must be found and extracted before the Autobots realized they are on a wild goose chase."

The Insecticon and Vehicon nodded as they both went back to work. Dreadwing soon approached his master and told them that they were working hard.

Dreadwing: "My liege, everyone here is working as fast as they could. But if Soundwave's calculations are correct, the relic has to be embedded in this mountain. It would take us time to remove all this debris to make a clearing, let alone locate what we seek."

Megs turned to his lieutenant and told him that he has no time.

Megatron: "Time is something we don't have. Once the Autobots discover that they are looking for the bait, they will return here once the Iacon relic is located on their systems. I'm just hoping that Soundwave would keep them busy for long enough."

He soon turned to Silas and wondered about his little gadget.

Megatron: "And I'm hoping that your little toy will keep them preoccupied as well."

Silas knew he was mentioning him and told him that everything is under control.

Silas: "Not to worry my lord. My Distractor will keep them on their toes for a long time. With the energy frequency matching that of the relic, combined with Soundwave flight and interfering with their comm. systems, they will be running around long enough until we find this relic. By the time they realize they were following a dud, it will be too late."

The Decepticon leader heard him and gave him a slight warning.

Megatron: "For your sake, Silas, it better work. I spare you after the Damocles disaster when you help us discover these special types of humans. Don't make me rethink my decision in letting you join my ranks. I don't do second chances."

Silas heard that and gulped a little, knowing that he doesn't want to mess up in front of him again.

Silas: "Rest assure, there will be no failure."

Seconds later, he heard one of the Vehicons telling him to come.

"Lord Megatron! I think you need to see this!"

The three turned to see and hear him, as the lieutenant knew what it could be.

Dreadwing: "It would appear that we have found that Relic."

Megs nodded as he started to walk towards the drone's position.

Megatron: "It would seem so, Dreadwing. I certainly hope that our new acquisition is of Decepticon origin."

The two soon followed as they headed to the Con that was pointing at the Relic he has found. But when Megatron turned to see this relic, he face went from sheer glee, to complete shock.

Megatron: "It cannot be…"

When the rocks were cleared, there was no Iacon container. Instead, he was looking at the hilt of some kind of sword embedded on the cliff like wall. Dreadwing looked at this too and realized what it was and turned to his leader to acknowledge it.

Dreadwing: "My liege, that's not what I think it is…Is it?"

Megatron, still in shock, responded as best he could.

Megatron: "I'm afraid so, my lieutenant. The power of this magnitude must never be allowed to fall into the hands of Optimus Prime – No matter what."

Silas though looked to the sword as well but didn't have a clue on what it is.

Silas: "Exactly what are we looking at here. All I see is just a sword embedded in rock."

Dreadwing turned to their newest member and told him of this relic.

Dreadwing: "There are legends that speak of this sword, Silas. Some Cybertronians would call it, the Star Saber sword, forged by Solus Prime and welded by Alpha Trion himself. Rumors stated that this sword weld's the power of the Matrix of Leadership, meaning only a Prime to hold such a powerful weapon."

Silas listened to him and was intrigued by such a weapon. He soon turned back to Megatron as he was slowly approaching the hilt of the sword. Looking at it, his sharp servos wrapped around the handle end to tried to pull it out. But as he was trying to yank it, it wouldn't budge. He grunted and pulled with all his might, as drones and Insecticons watched to see what happens. Still nothing, as he was getting annoyed by it all.

Megatron: "Why you… Come here!"

He planted his pede to the rocky wall and tried to pull it harder. He screamed in agony and couldn't get it off the rocky wall. After one huge pull, he immediately let go and staggered back. Gaining back his footing, he just about had it as he aimed his blaster at the sword and tried to hit around it, hoping that would remove the sword. After multiple shots, he lowered his weapon and approached it to see if what he did do the trick. But as the smoke cleared, he was shocked to find out that it didn't leave a single dent at all.

Megatron: "The rock is impermeable! The relic is emanating a protective shield! It will only respond to the power of the Prime."

Silas heard him and remembered some tale that was similar.

Silas: "So this is the Cybertronian equivalent to the Sword in the Stone."

The Decepticon leader heard him and turned with a bit of aggravation on his face.

Megatron: "What?"

Silas backed away and decided to explain to him about it.

Silas: "An old fairy tale from long ago. It depicts a mystical sword lodged into a slab of stone. Saying that only a brave noble will pry it out and is to become king of his land. Of all the knights and brave men, none would remove the sword from the stone. That is until a young boy named Arthur managed to remove it with ease and ultimately became king."

It was then that Megatron got close to Silas's face and demanded if he wasn't worthy.

Megatron: "Are you telling me that I'm not a king?!"

Silas was taken aback by this and try to ease him before he gets caught up.

Silas: "No, of course not! You are a great leader, but it is what you said. Only a Prime can gain control of that sword, just like a young boy born of noble blood could remove the sword in the fables."

The Decepticon leader heard him and gave a sigh in defeat.

Megatron: "Perhaps you are correct, Silas."

He soon turned back and looked up to the mountainside where the sword is lodged, deciding to take drastic measures.

Megatron: "Nevertheless, we will remove it if we have to take the entire mountain!"

He turned and waves his arm to his armada, telling them to do what he said.

Megatron: "Get all mining equipment on the ground! I want all servos on deck! I want this rock removed by any means necessary! Move it!"

* * *

Back at the base, Ratchet was busy looking at the relic's location on standby, incase the team needs to bridge back once they find it. But as he was looking, he noticed a beeping coming from the other screen next to it. From there, a digital map appeared and it pinpointed a new location in the states with the other one in Asia. Ratchet approached the screen and was surprised that there's another relic location, let alone the next relic location was decoded. Seeing this he tries to contact the team of this surprising news.

Ratchet: "Optimus, I just picked up a second Iacon-Locator beacon."

He waited for a response, but all he could hear is nothing but static. This troubles him as he tries again."

Ratchet: "Optimus, do you read?"

Still static. Ratchet looked on and wondered what was going on. What he and the others didn't know is that Soundwave was blocking transmissions between the team and the base as a means in preventing any interruptions from the goose hunt. As he continues to contact the team, the sound of two engines were coming from the tunnel entrance of the base as a speedster red car and a police pick up truck came in. They were Strongarm and Sideswipe as they were back from patrol, with a pile of energon crystals on the cadet's truck bed. By the time they were in the command center, Sideswipe stopped and transformed, approaching Strongarm and picked up the crystals to lay it down on the floor.

Sideswipe: "I can't believe it… We came back to where we detected more energon and this is what we got? Just a small pile of energon crystals? And Smokey and I pulled the prank and got into trouble for nothing."

The newbie officer heard him and groaned, reminding him of where they are.

Strongarm: "Where do you think we are, Sideswipe? This isn't Cybertron. There is limited energon on this planet and there's a slight chance that we might get a huge stash of it. But for now, we only get the small amount just to get by. Besides, they need more now since our arrival."

The red bot sighed as he completely emptied out the truck bed with annoyance.

Sideswipe: "I get it… Earth has a small supply of it scattered around and we need to get as much as we can carry. But there has to be an easier way to getting more Energon. Just to thought of having no energon in my system scares me."

Strongarm transformed and turned to the former criminal and remembered something.

Strongarm: "You know, Ratchet made some Synthetic Energon not to long ago. Bumblebee and Arcee told me about it. Maybe you can inject yourself with that. Though I'm certain there would be some side effects…"

Sideswipe heard that and shook from the thought of it.

Sideswipe: "Thanks, but no thanks. I need more energon for my systems, but I'm not that desperate."

He soon looked around and noticed that only the medic was present, and focused on something.

Sideswipe: "Hey, where's Optimus and the others. They don't look like they're around."

The cadet heard him and looked around himself, noticing they're not around either.

Strongarm: "You're right… I don't see the team either. Maybe they're off on a mission?"

The red Autobot turned to her and was confused.

Sideswipe: "They're on a mission, without us?! That's not possible. Got to be something important."

Just as he was thinking about it, another engine was heard from the distance and they turned to the tunnel they were in. It was then that Smokescreen came out of the tunnel and careened passed them, stopping with a 180 and parked. The passenger door opened up and Homura came out of the passenger side, dusting herself off. The door closed and Smokescreen transformed with a slightly annoyed face.

Smokescreen: "So that's your idea to letting me have patience? That was torture!"

The Magical Girl turned to him and slightly smiled.

Homura: "Well it worked, did it? You didn't cause a fuss since the end and you didn't get too rile up or transformed to escape. So that's progress."

Smoke looked down to her and was a little iffy about her teaching methods.

Smokescreen: "You have some strange ways of teaching."

Homura heard that and muttered in her own breath.

Homura: "You should see Miko…"

As they were talking, Sideswipe approached his friend and check to see if everything is all right.

Sideswipe: "Hey Smokes! How's it hanging? Everything all right with your human partner?"

Smoke look down to her and wasn't sure.

Smokescreen: "It's sort of a mixed bag. Just today, Homura wanted to take me someplace to help with my patience. Turns out, it was a huge traffic jam down the freeway."

Just the sound of it made Sideswipe quiver in fear.

Sideswipe: "Argh… Traffic… That's the least favorite thing I want to do on Earth. Just the thought of it makes me loose my processor."

Strongarm approached him and gave a bit of a chuckle.

Strongarm: "Maybe you should have Homura as your partner instead. Probably teach you to be a civilized Autobot and not have a criminal record."

Sideswipe turned to her and didn't like the idea.

Sideswipe: "Sorry, but I would rather get beaten up by Cons then tagging with her. Maybe she would be better off with you."

The cadet looked down to her and smirked at the thought of it.

Strongarm: "Tempting… But still early on that."

As they were all talking, Ratchet turned to them and told them to be quiet.

Ratchet: "Will you four keep it down? Arcee? Bulkhead? Can anyone hear me?"

All four of them turned to see Ratchet turning back, trying to contact the rest of the team, but still no luck. They all know something is up as Strongarm checked to see what is wrong.

Strongarm: "Ratchet, what's going on?"

Ratchet continued to work hard while answering the cadet's question.

Ratchet: "Our sensors detected a second Iacon-Locator beacon, but I can't reach Optimus or the rest of the team."

The three recruits heard this and looked to each other, realizing the situation is grave. So with little option left, Smokescreen stepped in and told him that they got it.

Smokescreen: "We'll go."

Ratch heard that and turned with a bit of surprise.

Ratchet: "You three? On your own? It's too dangerous for three recruits to go! Just give me time to contact Optimus and-"

Smokescreen: "Then it will be too late! There's no doubt the Decepticons are already there and taking that relic as well."

The other two joined in and were in agreement.

Strongarm: "Smokescreen is right, sir. Our main objective is to find and retrieve the Iacon relic before the Decepticons do. If we don't succeed, they will have an edge on us."

Sideswipe: "Besides, you said it yourself that you can't contact Optimus and his team and we're the only ones here. If you have a better option, now would be a good time to say it. We're running out of time here, Ratch."

The medic heard this and turned away for a moment. The idea of sending recruits into a battlefield could be dangerous, considering how long they have been with Team Prime. But they managed to handle themselves in serious situations, between the fight with Starscream and the Damocles fiasco. And it is a relic hunt, so it won't be too hard for them. But it would also be skeptical considering there's a slight chance Cons are involved. But with little option left, he was soon defeated and decided to let them go.

Ratchet: "Fine. You three will head to the second coordinates to the Iacon Relic and investigate. If you see the relic, do all you can in bringing it back to base. But if there are signs of Cons, contact me and I'll bridge you all back. I'll do my best in regaining communications with the rest of the team incase you need backup."

He soon hurried to the Ground Bridge controls and input the second coordinates. Pulling the lever down, the green and blue portal opened waiting for them to come through. The three turned to the portal and were ready to get going.

Sideswipe: "Let's go."

The three soon walked to the bridge and was about to leave. But Smokescreen looked back to see Ratchet back on the console, trying his best in contacting Team Prime and was super busy. Strongarm soon turned to see Ratch looking super busy and told him to hurry.

Strongarm: "Smokescreen, you coming?"

Smoke turned back to her and told her to wait.

Smokescreen: "Give me a second."

He soon turned to Homura, who was standing there the whole time and approached her. Bending down to one knee, he asked her for a favor.

Smokescreen: "Hey Homura, want to go for a little trip? We could need some backup."

Homura turned and look up to him, silent with little reaction. But somehow, she's got the feeling that it won't be any good for her.

* * *

Moments later, deep in the barely filled woods, a green and blue portal opened up as Sideswipe and Strongarm were the first that came through. Getting their weapons out, they checked incase Decepticons were around, knowing that it was empty; they turned back to portal and said that the ghost is clear.

Sideswipe: "All clear!"

Just then, a smaller figure came out looking a little worried. That was Homura as she placed her hand on her head and felt disheveled.

Homura: "I can't believe I'm doing this… Good thing Miko isn't around to see this."

Soon after Smokescreen came out behind her and the portal closed up. Once everyone was there, the cadet approached the Elite Guard member and asked if this was wise.

Strongarm: "You sure it is a good idea bringing her along. I know this is recon and we're searching for an Iacon Relic. But…"

Smokescreen lifted his servo up to her and told her that everything is going to be all right.

Smokescreen: "Relax. Everything will be fine. As long as she's with us, she'll be safe. Now, let's go grab a relic."

The group soon walked on through with Homura in the middle, searching around to see if the Relic is close by. Already, it was a short walk as they saw a mountainside from close by.

Smokescreen: "According to Ratchet's coordinates, the relic should be located close by at that mountain. Keep a low profile and don't get scene."

He soon gesture them to split up into separate directions. Smoke and Homura were next to each other while Sideswipe and Strongarm next to them in a farther direction. Homura soon took a peek upwards to get a good view as Smokes asked.

Smokescreen: "Well, what do you see?"

Homura looked on and noticed that there are a small group of Cons surrounding of something.

Homura: "Looks like Ratchet was right. There are a small group of Cons at the Cliffside, Vehicons and Insecticons, looks like drilling equipment as well. Guess they have found to relic."

Smoke peeked to see what they dug up and couldn't believe what he is looking at.

Smokescreen: "Not just any relic. Look!"

The others took a look at what the Cons have found and noticed the handle end of the sword. There was a bit of confusion as Sideswipe was curious.

Sideswipe: "Whoa! Is that a sword?"

The Elite Guard nodded and explained about it.

Smokescreen: "Not just any sword. That looks like the Star Saber, a legendary weapon forged by Solus Prime – as lore would have it. It's rumored to wield the power of the matrix."

Strongarm heard this and was amazed.

Strongarm: "Amazing… So if we were able to bring it back to the Autobots…"

Smoke heard that and smiled at the fact.

Smokescreen: "We will be respected by the team, and Prime. I'm gonna make Optimus proud."

Homura looked at the group and could tell things will be difficult.

Homura: "Don't be too sure of that. Giving the security around that sword, it would be difficult to retrieve it. Besides, look who's there with them."

Smokescreen turned to her to wonder who she was talking about and looked back to see for himself. Strongarm and Sideswipe heard it as well and looked down to see what Homura was seeing. Looking around, he noticed an intimidating leader near a drill giving orders to his drones with Silas and Dreadwing by their side. The three were shocked by this as the Red Bot was worried.

Sideswipe: "Is that who I think it is?"

Smoke nodded and knew who it is.

Smokescreen: "It's the dark lord himself. Megatron…"

Strongarm heard that name and was in a bit of fear.

Strongarm: "Megatron? He's the most wanted Con all across Cybertron. With a large criminal records and charged with treason, he is the most vicious, most cunning, and most deadly Con to date."

Smoke nodded and had a bit of confidence on his face.

Smokescreen: "I know… And he won't know what hit him."

He pounded his fist in his palm and was ready to fight. But the cadet turned to him and was nervous.

Strongarm: "Are you crazy?! We can't just get down there and fight! Did you not hear me that Megatron is there? We won't stand a chance against him, let alone his armada."

The Elite Guard turned to her and told her the plan.

Smokescreen: "Don't you get it, Strongarm? This is our chance to prove to Optimus that we are deemed worthy in being legit members of his team! All we need to do is storm in, blast anything that gets in our way, take the sword, and retreat so Ratchet can bridge us back. It's the perfect plan."

Homura looked to him and wasn't sure.

Homura: "That's too risky! With Megatron there, it will be difficult to retrieve that sword. Still, there is the concern of the sword itself."

Smokescreen soon looked to the magical girl and was confused.

Smokescreen: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Homura pointed to the sword and explained.

Homura: "Take a look. Something's not right there. Megatron has uncovered the sword, but it doesn't look like he's eager to get it. Why doesn't he just take the Star Saber when he had the chance sooner?"

Everyone looked to that and realized that she has a point. The leader discovered the sword, but never got a chance stealing it the moment it was found. Of course, Sideswipe, being the jokester, came up with a comical answer.

Sideswipe: "Germaphobe?"

All three of them turned to him and gave him a bit of a glare. Course the troublemaker played it coy and try to reason with them.

Sideswipe: "What? It's possible."

Homura rolled her eyes around and told them to wait.

Homura: "Still, you guys can't go in guns blazing. Our best option is to contact Ratchet and wait for backup."

Smoke looks to her and told her that it wasn't going to happen.

Smokescreen: "Not going to happen. You heard Ratchet. Backup's not available right now. We need to get down there and get the relic before the Cons do. Let's rev up and roll out!"

He soon jumped on to of the boulder and jumped off it to slide on the cliff. The others saw him leave and try to stop him.

Sideswipe: "Smokes, wait! Argh! I got to help him!"

He jumped over a piece of knocked down log and slid after him. That in turn led Strongarm to try and stop them.

Strongarm: "Hold on you two, we can't get down there without a plan, or backup. Cybertronian protocol 10, subsection 4 states that back up needs to be requested if the situation-"

She groaned and could tell that they were far away from listening, so she had to get down there as well.

Strongarm: "Oh for Solus sake…"

She soon jumped over a small boulder and hope to intervene them there. As they all left, Homura was left behind as she watched in fear of what would happen. When she was watching, the Cons were busy removing debris around the sword embedded rock to lift it off its foundation. Insecticons were in the air carrying heavier boulders while the drones on the ground digging around the area with their drills. As they were doing their jobs, a booming voice of their warlord called them out.

Megatron: "Enough!"

They all stopped and turned behind them to see Megatron approaching the area with Dreadwing and Silas behind him. Looking up as the slab they managed to cut off the mountain, he decided that it was time to leave.

Megatron: "Commence transport!"

It was then that a huge crane like wire came down from the Nemesis and latched onto the huge slab that has the Star Saber sword embedded into it. Once it straightened out, it tugged and tried to pull the slab of rock off the ground. Dreadwing looked up to the cable before turning to his leader, explaining this plan.

Dreadwing: "Attachment successful, my liege. It will take a matter of breams to remove the rock from its foundation. Though there is the concern of where to hide it, considering the Star Saber is latched on to that slab and it cannot be removed unless a Prime retrieves it."

Megs turned to his lieutenant and told him that he'll handle it.

Megatron: "I'll worry of that for another time. Right now, our main concern is keeping it away from Optimus as long as possible. If he obtains it, I fear that we will never win this eternal war."

By the time he said that, they all immediately heard blaster fire from the distance. They soon turned to that direction and saw three Cybertronians coming out of nowhere, charging in with their blasters and weapons in tow. This caught the drones by surprise as they tried to protect the relic at all cost. Smokescreen lead the way as he fired on shot at the first drone before jumping up and delivered a swift spinning kick to another drones face. Hand standing the unconscious Vehicon, he rolled to the ground and stood up running, firing another blaster shot to the next one's faceplate. And then when another one blocked his path, he jumped up and performed an uppercut to the chin. Landing back down, he run and did an immediate baseball slide while arming both blasters and taking out two more Cons in the process, jumping back up to reach his goal.

Sideswipe was after him and has his broad sword out to fight. He deflected each shot like that of a Jedi and got close enough to slice the blaster arms of the Cons to make a clearing. He soon duck down a slash from another Vehicon and did a 360 to cut him in the back. Getting back around, he tossed his sword like a gaveling and it impaled the next drone in the spark chamber, shutting him down completely. He ran up to the dead corpse and pulled his sword out of the chest to go after his friend.

Strongarm came in after them as she ran and used her energy pistol to fire on the stragglers. Though it was set to stun, she put it to high voltage to knock them all out. One Con though blocked her way and fired right towards her as she went side to side to avoid each shot. Putting her pistol away, she lunged to him and speared him, tackling him to the ground. They tumbled around for a brief moment until the cadet got up and twisted her body around and tossing the Vehicon she still has with her, having him get knocked into two more and piled onto each other. Getting her Tofas out, she ran and dropped to her knees, tripping two more Cons in the process and rolling back up to reach the two.

Long story short, every Con wasn't prepared for a surprise attack from the three younglings as Megatron was irate by the sight of it.

Megatron: "Who in the Pits of Kaon are they?"

Dreadwing looked to the three and remembered who they were.

Dreadwing: "They must by the new Autobots I've encountered when we raided that human facility to obtain the launch codes from that failed Damocles project. The same ones that must've been in that Decepticon ship when we sent a dispatch team for immediate retrieval."

Megatron heard that and had a serious scrawl on his face.

Megatron: "More Autobots…?"

Smokescreen made a quick B line towards the Star Saber sword as no opposition was in the way. Running as fast as possible, he managed to reach it and grabbed the hilt of the sword. But just as he got it, he couldn't remove it, since he wasn't a Prime. He pulled and tugged as much as possible, but it was to no avail. He soon let go and backed away, taking a breather.

Smokescreen: "Scrap! It's really in there tight."

Soon enough, Sideswipe and Strongarm came to his aid, as they weren't happy about it.

Sideswipe: "Smoke, have you lost your processor?! You can't go charging in like that without help. You could get yourself killed!"

Strongarm: "For once, I could agree with Sideswipe. This was stupid and you should've thought things through. Just the idea of it is a suicide ru-"

Before she could finish what she was saying, she was immediate shot in the back and was taken out. The two saw this and was shocked at what happened.

Smokescreen: "Strongarm!"

They were soon shot in the backs as well as they were all knocked out for a brief moment. They all groaned and tried to get up as a group of drones came up to them and surrounded the three. Homura watched it all from high up and could tell that it was starting to get grave.

Homura: "Shit… This can't be good! Must call for help!"

She soon got on the phone and immediately hit speed dial on the Autobot base, since it was installed on her contact list. But she didn't know that something was lurking behind her as she spoke to Ratchet of the situation.

Homura: "Ratchet, it's Homura. You got to get Optimus and his team here now! Megatron is here and Smokescreen, Sideswipe, and Strongarm went for the relic and were taken prisoners. It's called the Star Sab-"

But before she could finish with what she was going to say, she saw a shadow looming over her and slowly turned to see what it was. It was then that she saw an Insecticon hovering over her and hissing to her with mandibles ready to strike. Fear immediately took over her as the bug raised its sharp claws to her and was about to slash her. Out of instinct, she jumped down and nearly avoided the attack, having the sharp digits took out a few strands of her hair. Rolling back up, she ran for her life as the Insecticon turned to her and shrieked at her. It marched to her position, knocking down anything that stood in its way. Meanwhile, Homura was running for her life as she was avoiding a tree that nearly crushed her. She stumbled and landed on the floor, dropping her phone in the process. The phone, of course, is still on as Ratchet's voice came out of the speaker.

Ratchet: _"Homura? Where in the name of Cybertron are you?"_

She quickly got up and ran away, picking her phone up in the process. As she ran away, the Insecticon jumped over the toppled tree and landed with a stomp shrieking at her, before getting to a chase.

* * *

Back in the base, Ratchet was on the console, confused with what is going on. One moment, he was contacting the team and getting no response, the next, he got a call from Homura and he is hearing shrieks and destruction on the audio.

Ratchet: "And did you say _'Star Sab'_?"

He soon heard a loud shriek from the bug Con and sounds like she's in grave danger. His optics grew wide when he realized what she was talking about, while fearing for the Magical Girl's life.

Ratchet: "Oh my… Homura!"

Knowing the dangers, he immediately contacted Optimus of the situation.

Ratchet: "Optimus, please respond!"

He still couldn't get a response, but he could tell that something wasn't right. He couldn't get any word from the team, yet their sparks are still active. So why can't he get a word from them?

"I can see that you're alive, Optimus. Why won't you answer me?"

Figuring there is no time, he hurried to the ground bridge controls and inputs Optimus's current location.

Ratchet: "Hold on Homura! Hope I'm not too late."

Pulling the lever, the bridge opened up and Ratch ran into the portal to warn the team.

* * *

Back out in the open, Homura continues to run as fast as possible and was looking for a way in getting out. The Insecticon was following her and all that it wanted to slice her up to pieces. The Magical Girl kept on running and was looking for a way out. Almost immediately, two more Insecticons came down and transformed, blocking her path. Looking around, she could tell that she was in big trouble. Immediately, she jumped to the side as the sharp digits in front of her missed her. She soon went under the second bug bot and was the worse place she would be. The Insecticon looked down to her and gave an opening. Lifting its one foot up, it was going to crush her. But Homura jumped forward and rolled on the ground, avoiding the squish completely. That lead to the bug raising its other clawed pede to flatten her, only to stop and nearly toppled to the ground backwards, nearly missing the attack. Staggering to a crawl, she got out of the line of fire and out of the three Insecticons way. But that lead to them following her, hoping to get their claws on her.

* * *

As she was surviving, the huge slab of rock that the Star Saber is in was removed from the ground and slowly rose upwards as the Nemesis was ascending upwards. Drones on the ground moved back to make sure any debris doesn't fall of them while Insecticons flew away from the lifting procedure. Megatron watched on and was pleased that they have successfully removed the huge boulder, minding the setback. Speaking of setback, he lowered to the group of Vehicons surrounding the three recruits with their pointed blasters and told them to take them to his position.

Megatron: "Bring them to me."

Hearing that, part of the group grabbed the three Autobots by the arms and dragged them to their leader.

* * *

At the same time, Homura made a mad dash through the heavily populated woods, making it difficult for the Insecticons to find her. She stopped running and bent down, taking a breather. But she knows that it would be a matter of time before they find her again, so she needs to hide someplace and fast. By the time she thought of that, she heard the sound of shrieking not far from her position. Quickly looking around, she noticed a bunch of rocks with a little alcove small enough to let her through. Thinking there is no other option, she took that risk and rushed to the small cave, maneuvering through it so it's deep enough to not be noticed. Once she reached the end, she waited for any movement in the opening. Back outside, the three Insecticons approached the spot where Homura was and decided to split up to search for her. Homura could see them moving and hope that they don't find her in this spot.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Vehicons took the three captives to their lord and master and placed them in front of him with Dreadwing and Silas by his side. Once they placed them on their knees, Megatron approached Smokescreen in the middle and was curious about all of them.

Megatron: "What do we have here? Three new additions of Team Prime? I got to say, you all caught me by surprise. However, I was expecting more from the three of you. Tell me, what are you names, Autobots?"

Smokescreen looked up to the Decepticon leader and tries to be serious.

Smokescreen: "Why? Who want do know?"

Megatron started to seethe as explained why he wants to know.

Megatron: "So I remember who's sparks I exterminated. Let me remind you that you are groveling over grand leader of the Decepticons, Lord Megatron!"

Smoke smirked and decided to joke around.

Smokescreen: "You're Megatron…? Funny… I thought you be taller."

That annoyed the dark lord himself as he decided to look at each of them, starting with the one that's making jokes.

* * *

Returning to Homura, she was well hidden in the small and narrow cave as the Insecticons started to search for her. Back out, the insect robots spread out and searched every nook and cranny to locate the human girl and crush her. One of them was close to her cave and scanned the area. She got a good look at the Con and notices it moving its sharp claws around. She took a deep breath and held it there, trying to keep her heart beat down. She was breaking a cold sweat, hoping that they don't find her. After what felt like forever, the Insecticon walked past the opening and disappeared from view. The moment it was gone, she exhaled and was relieved that it was gone.

Homura: "That was close… But it would be a matter of time before they come back. I just hope that the rest of the team arrives in time."

She curled up in a ball and waited for help to arrive, if help arrives.

* * *

Returning to the recruits, Megatron got a closer took at Smoke and checked on one thing that is important, his emblem. He saw the Autobot symbol, but it has three red lines on the sides of it. Seeing this, he knew who he was.

Megatron: "So… You are part of the Elite Guard… A bit too young to handle such a responsibility. I take it that they recruited you at a young age."

Smoke starred him down and could tell that he was curious, so he stalled as long as possible.

Smokescreen: "Yeah… So what if I was recruited so young. At least the council saw potential in me."

The leader heard that and finds it amusing.

Megatron: "Potential… The same type of potential that let you charge in, take out my servants, and go straight for the sword that you cannot take out? And even if you succeed in obtaining the sword, what was your escape plan? Guess you didn't think things through, did you?"

Smoke chuckled and could imagine it didn't work out.

Smokescreen: "Well, it worked well in my processor. Would've worked if the sword didn't budge."

Megs heard that and was silent about it all. Turning his head away to rub his chin, he came up with a logical conclusion and sucker punched the Smokescreen out of the blue. The two other bots saw that and were surprised by that reaction.

Sideswipe: "Smokescreen!"

Megatron turned to the red mech and was interested in that name, before turning back and told him the flaw of his plan.

Megatron: "You should've been aware that the Star Saber sword can only be removed if a Prime can hold on to it. That was your fatal mistake, Smokescreen."

Smoke spit out energon from his mouth and glared him down.

Smokescreen: "Really? Didn't see that coming. Thanks for letting me know."

Megatron snarled and didn't like his attitude at all.

* * *

Back to Homura, she remained in the cave and looked up to see the Insecticons still scouting the area. Seeing another pass her entrance, and not noticing, she realized that help wasn't coming.

Homura: "Damn it… This is taking forever. Hope Ratchet got the message."

She soon heard hissing and looked up, thinking that they found her. But instead, she saw one of them passed the cave again. Giving out a sigh, she realized she has only one option left.

Homura: "Argh… Looks like I have no other choice."

Lifting her hand up, her ring started to glow and her soul gem came out glowing purple. Looking to it, she sighed and didn't think it has come down for this.

Homura: "I didn't want to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

* * *

Returning to the three, Megatron moved to Strongarm and took a good look at her.

Megatron: "And what are you, young femme…?"

The cadet was extremely silent and turned her head away from him. But the leader looked at her body armor and arsenal and could tell show she is.

Megatron: "Hmmm… Not much of battle armor on this one. Long range weapon is an energy pistol that can only stun. And non lethal tofas that can only be use for defensive purposes. So, you're a police officer… Wet behind the gears no less, a cadet. I take it you were trained at the Iacon Police Academy. You are quite skilled."

The femme looked back and was very furious.

Strongarm: "I was top of my class and was going to graduate after my finals. That was until your cronies attacked Iacon and blew up that school! You killed all my friends and took away all of my dreams of serving Cybertron!"

Megatron heard that and wasn't amused by her rant.

Megatron: "Oh yes… The day Iacon fall… That was the most honorable day for me and my legion. The Autobots thought that their last city would last. Oh how wrong they were when we initiated a full out assault. That police academy you mentioned is the one barrier to break through, as it was meant that a new generation of Autobots would pick up where the veterans left off. So it was fair to we eliminate that school and kill off the trainees in them. Though I wasn't expecting one of them surviving the onslaught. How did you manage to survive the attack.

The cadet heard this and answered the best way possible.

Strongarm: "I just got lucky…"

Megs heard that and was impressed.

Megatron: "I see… Well, I'm afraid that you luck has run out."

* * *

Returning to the woods, the group of Insecticons gathered together as they skimmed through the area. While they shriek in combat, they do have some form of intelligence from them as they talked about it.

"Well? Anything?"

They all looked to each other until they turned to the one demanding answers.

"Sorry… But we searched the area many times, no sign of the human girl."

The leading bug sighed and knew that it wasn't good.

"This is shameful… Megatron will not be pleased of this."

As it said that, a mysterious purple glow came out of the small cave and it faded quickly. But one of them noticed it and pointed to it.

"Wait! What was that?"

The leading one turned to it and was confused.

"What was what?"

"That! I swear I saw something glowing down there."

It slowly walked away from the group and investigated to see what was in that cave.

* * *

Heading back to the three recruits, Megatron moved to the red Autobot and was curious about him.

Megatron: "And what of you, young Mech? What is your name?"

Sideswipe looked to him and was a little silent, turning his head away from him.

Sideswipe: "Me? Like I'm going to tell you squat…"

The leader heard that and could tell that he has quite a tongue.

Megatron: "My… Don't you have quite an attitude? I bet you are a soldier with a chip on his shoulder."

Strongarm heard him and decided to correct him on that endeavor.

Strongarm: "Don't be too sure about it. That punk is just a felon on Cybertron with a long list of crimes on his record. He's not suited for soldier work."

Megatron turned to the Cadet and curious about his record.

Megatron: "Really? Why don't we find out about it? Show me the record…"

Strongarm turned her head away from him and didn't want to. Giving that he's short on patience, he looked to one of his subordinates and told him to gain access to those records.

Megatron: "Open her servo."

The drone nodded and grabbed her arm to point it to him. The femme struggled to get her arm back, but it was hopeless and difficult as the Con put her in the hold and slowly opened up her digits. By then, a glowing blue bit came out of her palm and rematerialized as a holo screen showing Sideswipe's criminal record. Seeing it opened up, the leader approached the screen and turned it to him to see what it contains.

Megatron: "Interesting… Says here that you're name is Sideswipe. Quite a record you got here. Property damage, reckless speeding, illegal hacking, multiple arrests. You really got an impressive resume…"

Sideswipe shrugged his shoulders and was playing it cool.

Sideswipe: "Well, I wouldn't call it a resume, more like a rap sheet."

Megatron got up and turned back to him, giving him a bit of an offer.

Megatron: "Doesn't matter. I can see quite the potential in you. Though I wonder why do you have to be and Autobot, considering your current criminal report. So I'm giving you a promising offer. Join me, join the Decepticons. I promise you, you will have a place in my armada and serve under my wing."

The two recruits heard that and could tell the leader was creating deception within the team. So Smoke decided to stop him.

Smokescreen: "Don't listen to him, SS! He's tricking you!"

But one of the drones smacked the bot upside the head to told her to be quiet.

"Shut it!"

Megs looked back to the Elite Guard member before back to the renegade and asked again.

Megatron: "Well, what will it be? Join my ranks, or die with your brethren."

Side gave it some thought and came up with an answer.

Sideswipe: "Hmm… That's a tempting offer… But, I prefer to survive in the streets with the team then destroying them."

Megatron heard that and sighed, knowing that that was the answer he would expect.

Megatron: "Wrong choice, my young one… Wrong choice…"

* * *

Returning to the woods, the Insecticon that noticed the purple glow in the cave and was investigating it. Slowly stomping to the cave, it was getting closer to the cave while the rest of the bug cons watched on to see what it discovered. It just about to reach the end as the Con lowered its head to the cave entrance to see what was that mysterious glow. Peeking in, it could see what was inside.

Returning to the three, Megatron paced back and forth and was proud of their bravery.

Megatron: "I must admit, you three were determined in going for that sword and fought your way through some impossible odds. I find your actions commendable…. Foolish, but commendable. In fact, I would have given you a chance in joining my ranks, all of you. But since you decided to take something from me, you left me no choice."

He soon looked to Silas and asked for a favor.

Megatron: "Silas, since you are new to my armada, perhaps you would do the honors in removing the Autobots own recruits."

The former MECH leader looked to the Con leader and followed that order to a T.

Silas: "With pleasure…"

He soon approached the three rookies and kneel down to their level to give an honorable execution.

Silas: "From one recruit to another…"

His cannon on his shoulder opened up and charged up a powerful blast to wipe them out.

Silas: "This is going to be your last day on the job…"

* * *

Moments before that execution can happen, the Insecticon got a closer look at what the purple glow was all about. By the time it got in, it saw… Nothing… It didn't see anything or anyone inside. Just an empty cave. The Insecticons watched on as one of them asked if it found anything.

"Well? Did you find anything?"

The Insecticon heard this got its head out of the cave entrance to turn to them.

"No… No one is in there. I swore that I have seen that purple light in there. Maybe it's just my imagination."

It turned to get to its comrades, continuing with the search. But as it turned to them, it immediately stepped on something and heard what appears to be small beeping. Slowly looking down, it wondered what it stepped on. As it raised his pede, it noticed what looked like a land mine with a blinking red light. It looked on with confusion on its face, wondering how it got there. But then, it could hear more beeping from around it and spread out. The others soon caught glimpse of it and looked down to see more mines that were around them as well. The one Con that stepped on the first mine looked up and said its final work.

"Oh frag…"

Almost instantly, the mines exploded and blew all of them up in pieces.

* * *

At the same time, Silas was about to fire his blaster cannon at all three of them when they heard a huge explosion that caught them all off guard. Shaking from the after affect, the Cons turned to the direction of the noise and looked up to see a huge plum of fire and smoke coming up from the forested area. Silas blinked a bit and was confused about that blast.

Silas: "What was that? Was it the Autobots?!"

Megatron thought that and decided to check it out.

Megatron: "Difficult to tell, but we need to take a closer look. All Cons, investigate the explosion! If it's more Autobots, you know what to do. Go, now!"

The Cons heard them as the drones charged in to see what the blast was while the bugs took to the air to get an aerial view. But as they were approaching it, stray blaster shots came out of the blue and grazed at some of them. The group stopped running and turned with their blasters armed in firing back. Megatron, Dreadwing, and Silas turned to see what attacked them. That's when from out of the smoke, the Autobots came out with their blasters blasting and Bulk swinging his wrecking ball at those drones in close range. Thankfully, Ratchet managed to get to them and warn them of the situation, otherwise, there would've been serious trouble. Dreadwing watched on and realized what happened.

Dreadwing: "It's the Autobots! That explosion was just a distraction. All units, fire on the Autobots! Don't let anyone of them near the sword!"

They all responded and armed their blasters, firing right at them. The team retaliated as they were trying to reach the sword that and being slowly raised from the foundation and was already up high in the air. Bulkhead used his wrecking balls to slam on any Con close by and spins to act as a metal tornado, taking more out in the process. Bumblebee used both his blasters and shot down as many as possible while the jumping up and torpedo kicked another Con close to him. Arcee was behind them as she got her blasters out and shot down more, then switching to her arm blades and went into a parry to slice down Cons at closer range. Megatron watched the battle and could tell that they were desperate in retrieving the sword. But he knows that none of them would be able to touch it as they are not Primes and it's already far from their reach. But something didn't feel right. It was then that he noticed one Autobot was missing, a certain leader, as he looked around, demanding where he was.

Megatron: "Where is he? Where's Optimus?!"

He quickly looked around to find him and didn't see him anywhere. But when he looked up, his fears were soon realized. Optimus was climbing and jumping on the mountainside, reaching for the slab that Star Saber sword was in. Once he reached the top of a path, he transformed and drove in max speed to reach it. He soon reached a dead end and transformed again to jump up a large boulder and climbed up, using his agility and moves. Megatron saw all this and had to do something. Turning to his lieutenant and strategist, he gave them the orders.

Megatron: "Silas, keep the Autobots preoccupied for as long as possible. Dreadwing, you are with me. We must keep Prime from the relic!"

Dreadwing turned to him and nodded in agreement.

Dreadwing: "Yes, my liege!"

The two ran ahead and transformed to fly ahead while a group of drones transformed and flew behind them. Silas looked up to them leaving and looked down to see the team getting closer. He looked back at the drones keeping the recruits prisoner and told them to keep watch.

Silas: "Make sure our prisoners won't escape!"

He soon looked back and armed his shoulder mounted weapon at them, firing a missile in the process. The three saw that as they split up, letting the missile explode around them.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of Insecticons landed on the spot the explosion took place on and investigate what happened. Looking around, they could see their already dead comrades in pieces in a smoldering ground and burnt trees. They saw all this and wondered what has happened to them. But as they were looking around, the one behind them got attacked in the back in an explosion, screaming in pain, before falling to the ground with a hole in its back. The others looked back and saw the dead Insecticon in front of them, wondering what did that. That's when they heard a voice from the distance.

Homura: "Hey!"

They all heard that voice and looked up to see who said that. That's when they saw Homura standing there in her Magical Girl attire and a rocket launcher in her hand and her Time Shield armed.

Homura: "You messed with the wrong girl, Decepticons…"

They all starred at her and than looked at each other, trying to figure out how to approach that. It was than that half of them decided to look back and shriek at her, charging towards her position. The Magical Girl saw this and smirked a little before charging towards them. As she was getting close, her shield opened up and the gears started to spin. By the time it clicked, time froze and the bug Cons stood in place while Homura kept running. She soon jumped up high flipped upside down, firing rocket after rocket at them before emptying her weapon. When she landed on the other side, time resumed and all the rockets came into contact, exploding and killing the monstrous Cons in the process. She soon dropped her weapon and took out a heavy-duty chain gun in her possession. Cocking it ready, she looked to the rest and was ready for a fight.

Homura: "All right… Who's next?"

The rest of them saw what happened and decided to take out this strange girl. As they charged in, she was ready and let her drum spin.

* * *

Back around the mountain, the Autobots continued to fight as they were trying to reach the captured recruits. Silas continued to fire his shoulder mounted blaster at the group and fired one missile after another. They all managed to avoid each attack as they were having a hard time getting past the Cons newest member. But Bulkhead knew of Breakdown's patterns before Silas took over and decided to charge in. Transforming into his SUV, he went to Maximum overdrive to approach the Con wannabe. Silas saw him and decided to focus his attention to the Wrecker. He fired multiple rockets to him as he swerved left and right to avoid them. By the time he approached him, he went into ramming speed and hit him right in the chest, pushing him in the process. Silas's human body felt that in the shell and was in complete pain. As he was being pushed, he quickly grabbed him by the front and stopped him, picking him up in the process. He soon tossed him aside and Bulk was flying, before transforming and landing on his pedes. Getting into his battle stance, he was ready for a brawl.

Bulkhead: "Silas… Homura and Miko told me about you. Taking Breakdown's body and making it your own. Never really thought you would stoop this low."

Silas heard him and was a little confident.

Silas: "Is that so… Well, I should let you know that my men found him dead when they arrived. He was very generous at his donation in preserving my life. Combine his body and weaponry with my military training, it is the perfect military machine that I so truly dream of."

Bulk heard that and gave a bit of a smirk.

Bulkhead: "Yeah? Well you forgot about one thing."

Silas raised a metallic eyebrow and wondered what he meant by that.

Silas: "Really? And what is that?"

Bulk soon shifted his servos to wrecking balls and pounded them.

Bulkhead: "I know Breakdown…"

Silas started to seethe and shifted his servos to his hammers. The two soon charged in and were ready for a huge bout. They soon collided with their close combat weapon and sparks started to fly. They went into physical contact bout as they two were in an even stalemate.

* * *

Back with Bee and Cee, the two got their opening and charged in with their blasters. The group that was keeping the Cons captive fired them with everything and were focused on that. So focused that they were completely distracted. So much so that Smoke noticed it and decided to make an escape. He turned to his two friends and told them to follow him.

Smokescreen: "Follow my lead…"

The two looked to him and nodded, wondering what he's up to. Peeking back, to see them distracted, he slowly lifted his pede up while kneeling and gave a thrust kick. But that kick came from the grind area as the one in the middle behind him cringed in pain. Knowing that he's temporarily out, the Elite Guard member quickly got up and jumped over him, grabbing him from behind. The Vehicon felt that and struggled to get him off of him. At the same time, he kept firing his blaster aimlessly and was shooting in random directions. Some of those stray shots hit a few of the Cons and put them down. During that strangle, Smoke noticed Sideswipe's sword and Strongarm's stun pistol on the back of one of the Cons. Trying to maneuver the Con close to the other, he grabbed the sword by the hilt and told his friend to catch.

Smokescreen: "Sideswipe! Take this!"

He soon tossed the sword to Sideswipe as the red Autobot got up and jumped to grab it. Landing on the ground, he turned to the nearest Con and swipes his sword at him, cutting his blaster arm. Kicking him off, he turned to the next one approaching him and swiped his chest with a clean cut, killing him. As he was busy clearing up the place, Smokescreen grabbed the pistol and tossed it to the cadet.

Smokescreen: "Strongarm! You're up!"

Strongarm looked up to the pistol and had to make a quick move to grab it. With a quick roll, she got the pistol by the handle and did a kneeling cop pose, shooting it at any nearby Cons and shocking them until they were knocked out. Getting her pistol back in her holster, she got up and did a stance to fight. With the Cons charging, she managed to block their attacks and retaliated with attacks of her own. She punched, kicks, and took down her way in victory before an Airadicon grabbed her from behind and holds her down. The remaining Cons around her went for the charge and were going to terminate the young cadet. But fortunately, she was able to jump up and kick the two that were the closest while tilting back to force the drone holding her to fall flat on his back. She was soon free and rolled backwards, getting up and took her tofas out for battle. That soon led to her knocking the Cons out with simple whacks to the back of the heads and the sides to knock them down a peg.

Soon enough, the three recruits cleared the area and a mess of Cons was around them, either knocked out or terminated. Smokescreen looked to all of this and was pleased at what he and his friends done, looking to them with glee.

Smokescreen: "Excellent work guys! Looks like we have the Cons on the run!"

By the time he said that, a blaster pointed to the back of his head and was fully charged.

"You were saying, Autobot?"

He turned to see another group of Vehicons that were behind them and weren't fooling around.

Smokescreen: "Oh… Forgot about those Cons… Opps…"

But before they were about to fire, Bee came in and kicked the Vehicon in front of Smoke in the faceplate, knocking him down easily. He soon got his blasters out and fired away with an onslaught of laser fire. Arcee soon joined in and used her arm blades to slice them up. Already the fight was on their side as Sideswipe and Strongarm charged in and joined the fight. Bee soon turned to Smokescreen and told him that they got this under control.

Bumblebee: _**(We got your back!)**_

He soon charged in and fired away with all in his arsenal. With Arcee, she was fighting because the news that Homura was out there and she needs to find her. Seeing Smokescreen joining in for the fight, she ran up to him and took out two Cons in the process. Joining with him, the two use their blasters to shoot at any Con that's in the way. As they were firing, Arcee demanded where the Magical Girl was.

Arcee: "Where's Homura?!"

Smoke turned to her and answered the best he can.

Smokescreen: "I don't know. Last time a checked, we sort of left her there while making a dash for the sword."

That caused the femme turning to him and snapped.

Arcee: "You did WHAT!? Smokescreen, you suppose to keep watch on Homura, not leave her on her own! Where is she?!"

She soon looked around and noticed there was smoke in the spot of the explosion. Realizing where she was, she feared the worse and decided to investigate.

Arcee: "Scrap! Never mind!"

She soon ran to that direction, jumping and transforming to drive up to that smoke. There were more Cons blocking her way and were firing at her. She accelerated her speed and swerved from side to side to avoid the shots. She opened her sides and deployed her blasters and fired away. She managed to mow down most of them and formed a clear enough path to get through. A few more started to block her way and hope that she wouldn't get away. Cee saw this and didn't have time for any of them and had to make a quick move. Getting close to them, she popped a wheelie and jumped off her back wheel to jump over them. She landed on the other side and drove forward to reach the smoke spot. The Cons saw her leave and fired her to stop her. She continues to sway and jump side to side in her vehicle form to avoid getting shot. By the time she reached the cliff side and popped another wheelie. When she jumped, she transformed and latched onto the cliff, quickly climbing up to reach the girl.

* * *

As the fight was going on in the field, a different fight took place. There was an explosion from the side as Homura got out of there and started to run. Coming from behind were a small group of Insecticons following her. They all shrieked and followed her, wanting to get their talons on her. They soon started to shoot at her with their mounted lasers, hoping to slow her down. Homura could see the blaster shots around her and could tell that they are starting to get desperate.

Homura: "Hey! Watch where you firing those!"

She soon got her Chain gun out and jumped back, firing a drum of bullets back. She soon landed on the side of a tree and held on it like a ninja with no hands. Seeing the closest Insecticon, she smiled and jumped off while activating her shield. By the time it clicked and everything froze, she landed on its maw and aimed her weapon right at the mouth. Firing away, about half a hundred of her firepower came out of the multiple nozzles and froze midway through, creating a huge cluster of them. She soon jumped back and time resumed, leaving a cluster of bullets heading right into the Insecticon's mouth and right blew off the back of its head, killing it in seconds. She soon landed back and was pleased with her accomplishments, but it wasn't over yet as she still needs to take out many more along the way.

Homura: "Damn it… There's too many of them! Why did Smokescreen leave me here to fend for myself?"

She soon looked to the ammo gauge and realized that she didn't have enough ammo for the rest of them.

Homura: "Not enough… Looks like I got to pull out all the stops."

Dropping her chain gun, she removed her shield from her arm and threw it in the air. It was engulfed in purple energy reshapes, materializing into her trusting bow. Grabbing it with one hand, she got into her archery position and was ready to take them on.

Homura: "You are all very unfortunate, because the exterminator's in town. Now, who wishes to die first?"

The Insecticons looked too each other and realized that she was being serious. Since she's eager to die, one of them charged in and was ready to butcher her, running up to her. Homura pulled the string back and a magical purple arrow appeared from it, ready to fire. The Insecticon charged in and pounced, ready to strike. But before it could kill her in what's suppose to be her last stand, a huge boulder appeared out of the blue and hit the bug, crushing it and killing it in seconds. Homura blinked and was surprised by the sudden attack. The Insecticons saw that too and turned to the direction of the boulder that was tossed, only to get bombarded with blaster fire. They all backed up as they ran away for cover. It was then that Arcee came in to save the girl and continuously fire her blasters at them. Homura blinked and was surprised of her sudden arrival.

Homura: "Arcee?"

The femme looked down to the Magical Girl and didn't look happy.

Arcee: "What could you possibly have been thinking? Coming here in a battle? You could've gotten killed!"

Homura could tell that she was in trouble and tried to explain herself.

Homura: "Hey! Don't blame me for what happened! Smokescreen was the one that got me into this predicament."

Arcee: "And he left you to fend for yourself? Typical rookie mistake… That doesn't mean you have to go with them and get into trouble! You should've known better!"

Before the Magical Girl could explain herself, they heard shrieking from all around them. Looking around, they could see a group of Insecticons surrounding them. They both have their backs to each other and had their blasters and bow and arrow out at the ready.

Homura: "Look, we should worry about getting out of this now. Argue about this later."

Arcee: "Good idea… But when this is over, we are going to have a long talk about this."

They soon ready their weapons and waited for the right moment to strike. It was when one of the Insecticons run to Homura and pounced, giving her time to pull her arrow back and fired it right at the head.

* * *

As the battle was going on at the ground, Optimus was reaching for the sword by any means possible. He was avoiding blaster fire from behind as he jumped off the part of the mountainside and transforming, landing on his wheels and putting the pedal to the metal. He was riding on the side of the mountain and careening left and right to avoid the blaster shots. As he was racing, he could see the slab rising up and had to make a quick drift to the direction of the sword while blaster shots rained down on him by Megatron and the drones.

* * *

Back on the ground, the rest of the team was handling what's left of the Decepticons. Bulkhead was slamming his wrecking balls to Silas's hammers as they were at an even stalemate. They reverted to their servos and showed strength of power between the two. They were still even Steven, as Silas wasn't impressed.

Silas: "Is that all you got? Hmph… I thought fighting the Autobot and sabotage one of my operations would be a challenge. But it looks like I was wrong."

Bulk heard him and decided to tell him that he was warming up.

Bulkhead: "Yeah…? Well hate to break it to you, Si, but I'm just getting started!"

The Wrecker soon did a serious head butt to his face, causing the Con wannabe to stagger a bit. This gave him a chance and armed his wrecking balls to give him a one two punch to take him out. Punch after punch, he kept getting Silas dazed and confused. Silas had it and decided to get rid of him as he armed his missile launcher on the shoulder charged it to fire. Bulk saw this and gave him an uppercut to the chin, causing him to knock off his feet and landed on the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sideswipe and Strongarm were handling the rest of Cons with their weapons in tow. Strongarm got her tofas and whacked the two Airadicons that were outnumbering her. Sideswipe, meanwhile, was swinging his sword to combat a Con that's as equally skilled as him. At they were busy, one miner saw this and decided to take them both out. Getting on his drill, he pilots it and turns it to them and hit on the gas. He soon floored it and the drill started to spin towards them. Sideswipe held on his sword and was trying to hold his ground. But he soon peeked to the side to see the drill fast approaching them. He soon turned to the femme and warned her about it.

Sideswipe: "Strongarm, heads up?!"

The cadet turned to him and saw the drill there as well.

Strongarm: "I see it! On my mark!"

Sideswipe understood what she meant and waited for the right moment in pulling this off. As soon as the drill was close enough, the cadet gave him the signal.

Strongarm: "Mark!"

They soon pushed the cons off of them and jumped up high. By the time they did that, the drill mowed the Cons down and on impact. With a quick flip, they landed on the drill controls and took the miner by surprise. Strongarm soon did a spinning high kick and knocked the Con off the vehicle. By the time she knocked him out, Sideswipe soon got on the controls and started to pilot it. The cadet looked to him and was a little worrying.

Strongarm: "Sideswipe? Are you commandeering a Cybertronian vehicle? You know that it's a violation of article 6, subsection 24 of the-"

Sideswipe lift his servo up and told her that it's for the fight.

Sideswipe: "Yeah, yeah… I know… Add another fine to my long list of criminal allegations. I'm sure what I'm going to do will change your mind with what I have in store for those Cons."

He soon started to drive the main drill as it moved forward and was taking out any Cons that were in the way. In the middle of the battle, Smokescreen and Bumblebee were shooting anything that's moving. Already they managed to get through with some of them, but what they didn't know is that the remainder of the Cons charging in and in vehicle forms to accelerate towards them. Bee turned to the direction of the chargers and warned Smoke about them.

Bumblebee: _**(Smokescreen! Watch out!)**_

The Elite Guard member heard that and turned to see the Vehicons heading straight towards them with their blasters armed and charging. He soon pointed his blasters to them and charged them up to fire back. But just as he was about to fire back, the group of Vehicons was mowed down by a mining drill and was crushed by it. Smoke saw this and wasn't expecting something like that. It was then that he notice Sideswipe and Strongarm standing on the driver console and Swipe waved to them.

Sideswipe: "Yo, Smoke! Need a servo!"

Both the scout and the Elite Guard member just starred at the two and didn't expect a save like that. But they were grateful for the save.

Smokescreen: "Thanks for the save, Sideswipe. You really know how to make an entrance."

Strongarm though try to ignore what happened and decided to play it cool.

Strongarm: "Uh… I have nothing to do with this."

The group soon got back to fighting with their weapons and a drill to take out the last of the units. Back to Silas, he was recovering from the last attack and was going for another go. But then, he noticed that all the drones around him were down and he's the only one that's still functioning. Looking up, he could see Bulkhead standing there with his blaster armed to him. But what makes things worse is that the rest of the Autobots were in front of him with Bumblebee and Smokescreen with their blasters armed, Strongarm with her energon pistol at him, and Sideswipe with his sword pointing towards him. Seeing all of this, he soon realized that he's in trouble.

Bulkhead: "It's over, Silas."

Seeing he is surrounded, he decided to make an escape.

Silas: "On the contrary…"

He soon armed his cannon and pointed it down to the floor.

Silas: "This is just the beginning…"

He soon fired a rocket to the ground and it blew up, causing the team to be pushed back and the drill the two recruits were on to tip upside down, leaving the two to escape before they got crushed. This gave him time to escape as he got up and started to run, contacting the Intel Officer for a pick up.

Silas: "Soundwave, this is Silas. I need a bridge back to the Nemesis, now!"

Soon enough, the portal opened up in front of him and he disappeared into it before the portal closed back up in a matter of seconds. The group slowly rose from the ground and was recovering from the surprise attack as Smokescreen saw the remnants of the closed portal and felt proud of himself.

Smokescreen: "And don't came back you Frankenstein monster of a Con!"

He fist pumped in the air and was celebrating the victory. That is of course when he turned around and saw glares at the team with Sideswipe just trying not to get involved. In their optics, they knew that Smokescreen done screwed up and is in serious trouble. He just looked to all of them and wondered what they are looking at.

Smokescreen: "Hey! Why the serious faces? We did it! We beat the Cons! We should be celebrating."

But the others looked to each other and looked back to him with Bulkhead responding back.

Bulkhead: "Kid, there's a lot you need to learn about this team."

* * *

Meanwhile, back to Arcee and Homura, they were taking out the remainder of the Insecticons. Weapons in their possession, they pick them off one by one. Arcee was using her blasters for rapid shooting while the bugs kept charging in. One of whom got too close for comfort as it got its talons ready to maw. Arcee saw this and switched to her arm blades to block the attempted strike and held one for a brief moment. She soon kicked the Con in the face, causing it to stagger and did a quick parry for a swift slice to the neck, decapitating the Con in the process. Meanwhile, Homura used her Bow and fired multiple energy arrows to pierce Insecticon in the chest and head, just to easily take them down. But at the same time, she looked to the gem on her hand to see it slowly filled with grief, draining away the magic she has been using. She needs to keep constant watch on it; otherwise it will be too soon to reunite with her friend.

As the fight went on, Cee heard a loud shriek and turned to see a hoard of Insecticon heading straight towards them and the rest of the team.

Arcee: "Scrap! Reinforcements! This won't bode well. Get behind me Homura."

Homura saw this and knew what needs to be done.

Homura: "Don't worry, Arcee. I know how to handle it."

Arcee looked at her and wonders what she was up to. That's when she saw her ready her bow and pointed up to the sky. Pulling the string back further, an arrow appeared that is more powerful then the others. With the right accuracy, she let go of the string and the arrow was launched high up in the air. Arcee looked up and saw it flying high in the sky through the dark clouds, but didn't hit any of the Insecticons. She thought that Homura missed them, but got a surprise of her life when she saw a huge plume of purple light coming from the clouds. It was then that a huge number of purple energy arrows came out through the clouds and rain down on the bugs, catching them by surprise and tearing them up piece by piece. When they were all dead, the battle of clearly over and Arcee watched it all go down completely dumbfounded.

Arcee: "Whoa… Didn't think we had a professional exterminator on our team."

Homura, who already reverted her attire back to her normal gear, smirked and told her that she has a lot on her arsenal.

Homura: "There's a lot to me that you don't even know Arcee. Life as a Magical Girl does have its benefits."

Almost immediately, they heard explosions from the distance and looked up to see a bunch of flyers in the air with Megatron and Dreadwing leading them. They soon saw a semi truck driving down the cliff, reaching a ramp to make a jump off of to get to the Saber Sword in the stone. Seeing this, the femme realized what's going on.

Arcee: "Optimus!"

Immediately looking down to the Magical Girl, she transformed to told her to get on.

Arcee: "Hop on!"

Instinctively, she got on to Cee's vehicle form and the two rode off to join the others.

* * *

Back on the mountain, Optimus was driving down the slop where the slab was slowly lifting up. At the same time, he was avoiding multiple projectile shots coming from Megatron, Dreadwing, and the rest of the Cons. The leader saw him getting close to the ledge and knew that he was in trouble.

Megatron: "The Prime is about to reach for the sword! He must be stopped!"

Dreadwing heard him and followed his orders.

Dreadwing: "Understood, my liege!"

Arming his rockets attached to his wings, he fired two of them and they both flew right towards semi truck. Optimus soon went to maximum overdrive to reach the ramp just to make the elevated height for the sword. The rockets soon ignited and hit behind him, letting a huge explosion from behind. He soon went on the ramp and launched himself off of it, sending him flying towards the slab. The rest of the team watched on as Homura and Arcee joined them to witness it as well. Desperation soon took hold as Megatron and the other Airadicons fired more blaster shots at the flying truck. One of Megatron's purple projectiles hit him and caused him to loose control. That in turn led to Optimus transforming and trying to outreach the sword's handle in the air. Soon enough, he servo grabbed hold of the hilt and he was hanging there, completely prone from the onslaught. The Cons lead by Megatron went around for another pass as the cable swayed from side to side, causing the slab to move and hit one of the drones in the air, exploding on impact. As soon as Optimus got a hold of the sword, it soon started to glow and registered the leader as a Prime. Just like that, the Star Saber sword slipped out of the slab and he was falling to the ground. The group soon headed up to the ship and transformed in midair. Landing on the hull, the group retreated into the Nemesis as a last resort was in motion. Around the same time, Optimus landed on the group with a huge thud and a plum of smoke soon after. The group soon approached near the spot of Optimus's fall to see if he survived. It was then that they saw Optimus on his knee with the sword lodged to the ground. He soon got up from the fall and removed the sword from the ground, lifting it high in the air as a means of succession. The team saw this and was relieved that their leader survived and is in possession of the relic. Course, that was when Smokescreen ruined it and tries to be the helper for Optimus.

Smokescreen: "I loosened it for him."

Everyone looked to him and was completely silent. The Elite guard saw the glares with them and was a bit confused.

Smokescreen: "What?"

But it wasn't over yet as the Cons won't surrender the relic without pulling any stop possible. For at the ship, the clamp holding the piece of the cliff opened up and dropped the slab in mid air. It landed on the ground and started to roll off the mountain, right to where Prime was standing. The team saw the part of the mountain heading towards him and was trying to warn him.

Arcee: "Optimus, retreat!"

Bulkhead: "NOW!"

But the Prime didn't listen as he marveled at the glowing sword, not realizing that the mountainside was heading straight towards him from behind. Or did he…? The moment he looked back, he winded his newly acquired sword back and flung it upwards, cutting the slab right down the middle. The piece of rock was cut in two and went their different ways as Optimus stood there with the sword, completely unharmed. The group stood there in awe and couldn't believe what just happened.

Bulkhead: "Did he just…"

Bee came up next to Bulk and interrupted him.

Bumblebee: _**(He did…)**_

Homura saw it as well and was amazed at the sight of it, muttering under her own breath.

Homura: "Unbelievable… With that weapon, that power, he would be claimed as a God. Just like Madoka…"

On the ground, Optimus looked up to the sky to see the Nemesis still hovering above him. Seeing this, he started to make a run while, holding the sword with both his servos. With a couple of spins, the Star Saber glowed brightly and he made a quick swing at the already retreating ship. It was then that a stream of blue energy came out of it and flew right to the ship. By the moment the stream reached it, the ship exploded in the back, nearly loosing control. Now the team was surprised by that as Smokescreen pointed it out.

Smokescreen: "It can do that?"

Sideswipe took out his broad sword and agreed with his friend.

Sideswipe: "Apparently it can. And now my sword isn't anything special."

The flagship nearly lost control as it head down, but soon recovered and flew back up, retreating from battle. By the time it was gone, Optimus turned back to see that his team was stunned at the sight of the end result. Lowering his sword, it powered down to normal and told them to head home.

Optimus Prime: "Let us return to base."

But when the battle was over, a small drone was watching the battle from afar and got what Megatron wanted, turning around and flying back to the already damaged Nemesis.

* * *

Minutes later, the group were back at Omega One as darkness has fallen throughout the Nevada desert. As they left the bridge as it closes, Smokescreen was with Swipe and Strongarm and was stoked of what happened.

Smokescreen: "How Epic was that?! I mean, I saw it with my own optics, but I still don't believe it."

He acted like he was swinging the same sword with his own fake maneuvers. But no one was happy as Arcee stepped in and berate him of his and his friend's actions.

Arcee: "You know what I don't believe? That after everything you've been told, you still don't follow orders. All three of you!"

The three heard her and realized that they got themselves into trouble, again. Ratchet could see what's going on while he deactivated the ground bridge and decided to soften the blow.

Ratchet: "Don't blame them for what happened back there, Arcee. You and the rest of the team were away and I couldn't contact you. I was the one who decided to bring the recruits into the field, giving the situation. If I hadn't made that decision, we would've lost the Star Saber to the Decep-"

But the femme turned to him and told him to stop.

Arcee: "Don't you dare defend them, Ratchet. Because of their selfish actions, they put a human risk. They left her to defend herself against Insecticons! Fraggin' Insecticons!"

Homura could tell that Cee was boiling over and had to calm her down, giving her experience in her Magical Girl life.

Homura: "Arcee, you need to calm down. It wasn't their fault. They are just newcomers to the field. I should-"

The two wheeler soon turned to her and told her to return home.

Arcee: "Don't you even start with me, Homura Akemi! We're going to have a talk tomorrow!"

She turned back to Ratchet and told him to take her to the Darby's house.

Arcee: "Send Homura home."

Ratch sighed and could tell that she was in a mood. Returning to the console, he set coordinates to Jack's house and pulled the lever. The Portal soon reopened, letting Homura back to Jasper. Homura looked back to the open bridge and back to Arcee, trying to explain herself.

Homura: "Please, Arcee… I…"

But she didn't budge as she was starring at her like daggers. Sighing, the Magical Girl felt defeated and decided to listen to her. Slowly walking to the bridge, she looked back to Smokescreen, wanting to apologize. But Smoke smiled and knew that it was okay, telling her the lesson he taught him.

Smokescreen: "Green for _'go'_ …"

Homura heard that and smiled back, knowing that he was more responsible then he looked. Turning back to the bridge, she walked into the portal and vanished out of thin air.

* * *

In the Darby's house it was quite as the garage was empty. But then, the green and blue portal opened up and Homura came out of it. The moment she stepped out of it and the bridge closed behind her, she rubbed the temple of forehead and groaned to herself.

Homura: "What a day… Follow a bunch of recruits in danger, fighting Cons that I don't want to fight, and I almost got killed. Madoka must be judging me by now."

Taking a breather, she decided to return to her room and relax and purify her soul gem. Approaching the door, she opened it and entered the main hallway. By the time she was in, she could hear voices from the distance. Peeking in living room, she could see Jack, Raf, and Miko gathered around the coffee table, with school books, pencils, and a laptop of Raf's. Jack looked to see Homura standing there and told her to come.

Jack Darby: "There you are, Homura? We're doing some at home studying today, big exam coming up soon. Care to join us?"

Homura looked to the sight and could tell that they didn't know what she had been through. Sighing to herself, she told her that she'll pass.

Homura: "Thanks, but no thanks… I'm going to retire to my room early. It's been a rough day for me…"

She soon walked away and headed towards her room. The three saw her leave and could tell that something was bothering her. Even Miko noticed it as she tried to talk to her through her mind.

Miko: _"Homura…? Are you…?"_

But she was interrupted by Homura's thoughts.

Homura: _"I'm fine. Just let me be for a while."_

Hearing that, Miko knew that something was up.

Homura managed to make it to her room and opened the door. Closing it from behind, she proceeded to her bed, lifted her hand, and her Soul gem came out of her ring, seeing that it was half tainted. Placing it on her bed, she opened the drawer and took out a handful of Grief pellets strewn it around her gem. They soon absorbed all the wasted magic out of the Soul gem and clearing it up. Knowing that it's working, she approached her desk and sat on her chair, leaning back and groaning from the day she had. So much so that she felt a familiar entity close by and call him out.

Homura: "What do you want?"

Right behind her was Kyubey as he was sitting on her bed and was curious about the long delay.

Kyubey: "I was only checking to see what happened. You seem more moodier than before and judging by your attitude, you simply ran into trouble."

He soon looked down and saw the Soul gem getting purified with the grief pellets surrounding it.

Kyubey: "And it looks like you was using your Soul gem a lot. Did you have a run in with a bunch of Wraiths?"

There was silence, as Homura didn't want to answer. But Kyubey soon put the pieces together and realized whom she was fighting against.

Kyubey: "No… Of course not… You were fighting with the Decepticons, did you?"

Homura turned her head away and was still silent of the whole ordeal. Kyubey could see the reaction and felt as if she was wrong in her actions.

Kyubey: "Oh Homura, that was really bad choice you've made. Between that encounter with the Autobots and Decepticons, the fight onboard that ship, the confrontation of this Silas, and now this, you will surely expose the existence of Magical Girls to these aliens. Are you trying to be noticed by them?"

The veteran pounded on her desk and gave an aggravated sigh, turning to him to let him know that it was unavoidable.

Homura: "It wasn't my fault, okay! Smokescreen decided that I should join him and his friends on an assignment and I reluctantly agree. I wasn't expecting it to go downhill pretty fast and get swarmed by those insect like creatures. I had no other choice but to use my magical powers to take them out."

Kyubey's emotionless face said it all as he lowered his head and gave a deep sigh.

Kyubey: "At least you didn't reveal yourself to the Autobots and took out any of the Cons that witnessed your true self."

Homura turned to him with a swivel on her chair and answered back.

Homura: "Of course I did. Team Prime still didn't have a clue of my other side and all those Insecticons were taken out before they could realize what's going on. I like to leave it at that. I have Arcee and Bulkhead witnessing what happened, I cannot risk more."

Looking up, he was relieved that she didn't risk anymore.

Kyubey: "That's good to hear. Any more eyes seeing you and it would spell a disaster to everyone. But that was a foolish thing you did. You should've known better."

That's when she stood up and decided to give him her piece of mind.

Homura: "Look, I'm trying my best in keeping my secret to a minimum, I really am. But the more I stay with these beings, the harder it is to keep my other life discrete. Arcee was an exception, as I didn't know she was actually an alien, and Bulkhead witnessed the fight with Silas without us knowing it. If anymore saw me, or Miko, it will be difficult hiding it forever."

Kyubey: "So what are you going to do? You're not thinking of leaving them just so they don't know of your secret life."

The Magical Girl turned away and responded back.

Homura: "Absolutely not! I will not abandon anyone, no matter how much they know about me. Jack cares for me and Arcee does her best in protecting me. Besides, I still have a student to teach in surviving her new life as a Magical Girl. Not to mention I have this mysterious and older Magical Girl somewhere in this town. I still don't know who she really is or what's her motive. Nevertheless, I will remain here until I know when I can leave. I'm still part of Mitakihara's student exchange program."

There was a bit of silence as Kyubey could tell that Homura didn't want to cause problems, nor leave them behind. So he decided to leave her be and mention of her somewhat successful fight.

Kyubey: "Very well… I'll leave your choice as commendable. At least the Decepticons don't know about the Magical Girls yet. You did manage to keep that side in the dark. You should be proud of that."

He soon walked away and return to sleeping the night away before the next Wraith hunt. Homura though was a little worried as she felt like she's missing something.

Homura: "Maybe you're right… But I got the feeling that something wasn't right…"

* * *

Back in the Nemesis, when they are starting to repair the damage of ship due to Optimus's attack, the screen went static until a visual showed up. It showed the end of the fight at a farther distance, but got a closer look at a particular part of the fight. It showed Homura and Arcee taking on the Insecticons. Apparently, Megatron order Soundwave to have his mini con survey any Autobot fight or Decepticon mission to see if one of the Magical Girls would make a return. Thankfully, it got something as it showed Homura firing her arrow in the air and a storm of energy arrows came down and wasted the Cons. At the control console, Soundwave, Silas, and Dreadwing was there as they witnessed the attack.

Silas: "Hmm… Yes, that's the same girl I encountered before. And by the looks of it, she does possess an unlimited source of power. Even stronger then what Optimus has done just now."

He turned to his comrades and explained about this new threat.

Silas: "This girl along with the others could be a huge threat to the Decepticons. In fact, I fear that there could be more of them. Megatron should know of this."

Dreadwing turned to the Frankencon and was in agreement.

Dreadwing: "Perhaps you are right about that, Silas. However, I don't think Megatron would want to hear that, considering what transpired just now."

The three soon turned to the front of the bridge as they saw Megatron, with his servos on the console, contemplating what happened. His optics, wide in fear, his expression, completely down pan. Giving the new threat and the Star Saber sword now in the possession of Optimus, he and his Decepticons are now facing their darkest of hours.

* * *

 **That ended chapter seventeen. Holy shit! This is the longest chapter to date. Never thought that something taken from the Legacy episode can be a pain. Anyways, I hope I don't do another chapter that's over fifty pages long. I don't think I can take anymore of it. Let's hope the next chapter will be shorter, as it will have both Homura and Miko again on another Wraith hunt and a familiar face of Homura's past coming back with a warning. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	18. Final Warning

**Argh… You know, I always have a problem with Netflix. I mean it does have a really good collection of shows and movies you can binge watch all you want. The only problem that I have with that streaming service is that they have the tendency in removing certain programming just to add more of their original content. Now I have a long discussion about this on my Youtube channel if you want to watch my anger about it. Here's the link if you want to see it ( www . youtube watch?v=7UvP4EUhoqo). But I'm discussing this is because on August of 2018, Netflix finally pulled the plug and removed both Transformers Prime and Transformers: Robots in Disguise.**

 **This is apparently something I feared the most as the news of the removal of half of their programming to make way with more. I mean this is the news I found out a few years ago and got angry over it. But I didn't have much of a problem as I rarely watch the service unless I want to. Not to mention that Netflix is moving to creating their own original content. And oh boy, they have more original content than the content they use to have in the past. But this is the one thing I got worries about as they sort of removed shows that based around the Hasbro company. So not only the Transformers series was pulled from their library, but also other Hasbro shows like My Little Pony.**

 **This is really strange since that shows like that was removed when they are still fresh. I mean, Robots in Disguise finished with their Combiner Force ark and should've been added to Netflix when it was over. The same goes with MLP, considering that it's still ongoing with news that it will all be over at season 9. So it's questionable why they would remove shows like that when there's more content to be added. Then again, this is Netflix we're talking about here. They remove more content to gain more without a care in the world. All because they want to add more of their original content to their fold. Hell, just recently, they added Disenchantment, but that was a not so great show from the start.**

 **So what's going to happen now! What will come of this sudden removal of the Transformers series on Netflix? I normally use it as a way in gathering research and inputting chapters that take place in those episodes. Including recently that I'm doing chapters of Madoka Prime based on certain episodes. So what's going to happen? Well, best bet is that all the Hasbro series would move to Amazon Prime, since they have their Combiner War series. But I would find that highly unlikely. So the only option left in getting these episodes is to buy them on iTunes, Spotify, or YouTube by a few simple dollars. I already got Legacy on Youtube and will be working on getting Regeneration and maybe Darkest Hour on future chapters. But unless changes are made and TFP or any Hasbro series is free, I pretty much stuck in the rut on this. Here's hoping that something would happen to those series.**

 **Taking a look at the last chapter, looks to be another successful work. I got three reviews and over 250 hits on this one. Considering how long it took, I can only imagine that maybe a lot of people are not into reading long chapters. I mean, one of my stories had chapters incredibly long that a lot of people got turned off from it. Still, I do put together an engaging story and if people don't like to see long chapters of them, then I'm sorry. Still, I'm lucky people are still reading it and I'm hoping to continue with all of this when its over. Rest assure that this chapter will be shorter than the last.**

 **On this chapter of Madoka Prime, Homura and Miko are out on another Wraith hunt and Homura was still a little out of it after the incident with Smokescreen and his friends. But a familiar face appeared and is giving her a warning of what has transpired. What will happen with her? Let's read to see.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **This chapter, I'm going to give you many of the Madoka Magica references, well, mostly two. For one, I'm going to add another Wraith type in the story that's based on the Madoka universe. Again, this is out of the chart that I found on the net and I need to give you all a straight details on the next one along with the powers. So be prepared to give yourself a visual of the next class. Another one would be of the familiar face of Homura's past. I'm sure everyone knows whom I'm talking about, but I do want to state of a certain world of a former enemy of all Magical Girls, where those who get carelessly walk into this world unknowingly and are cursed. Wink, wink… Nudge, nudge… Just saying… But you should read to see what I'm talking about.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Madoka Magica**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Final Warning

It's already night out in the desert as the everyone around Jasper is already tucked in their beds for a dreamful sleep. But there were two individuals that are wide-awake and working hard in protecting the people in Jasper from cursed like entities. There was a huge explosion coming from afar and two young girls blew back and hit the wall of a cliff. Those two were Homura and Miko as they encountered a bunch of Wraiths from close by. They all groaned from the last attack and started to recover.

Homura: "You all right, Miko?"

The student shook off the after effect and responded.

Miko: "Yeah… I'm good… At least I used my guitar to defend us, it wasn't enough. Though I got to say these Wraith are tougher then before."

She looked up and saw what looks like a dozen Wraiths surrounding them, ready to fire their beams at them. Homura finally recovered and decided to take them all out.

Homura: "Regardless, we need to take them out now and be done with it. There all gathered together, this gives us an advantage. I need you to take my hand. I have an idea."

She went into her shield to take out an MA5B sniper rifle in one hand while offering her free hand to Miko. The student looked to the hand then back at the teacher, getting curious of what's gotten into her.

Miko: "Hey, you cool? You seem a little out of it lately."

Homura glared her before turning back to notice the Wraiths are fully charged and ready to obliterate them.

Homura: "No time to talk! Hurry before we're history!"

Looking to the Wraiths that are fully charged, Miko had no choice and grabbed her teacher's hand. By the time she did, the shield opened up and the gears started to turn. At the same time, the beams fire and headed down to the two. But it was too late as the shield stopped and time did the same thing as well, with the beam stopping mere inches from their bodies. The two could still move as Homura decided to strike back.

Homura: "Now! Go for the heads!"

The two soon jumped up and was high enough to go over their heads. Homura pointed her sniper rifle on the first six and gave off headshot after headshot. Miko used her guitar with her free hand to set it to her rifle and strummed to fired projectiles out of the nozzle and heading towards the other six heads while her shoulder holding the strap. All of them stop near their static faces as Homura disengage her shield. Time soon resumed and the projectiles started to move and hit them all in the head, causing them to explode like balloons while the beams hit the spot where the two girls were located. They all exploded as a rain of Grief pellets came down to the ground. The two soon fall to the floor and landed graciously on their feet, taking a breather from the last attack.

Homura: "That was close…. A few moments more and we would be goners."

Miko though glared at her teacher and told her the predicament they were in moments ago.

Miko: "Well, we would've been in a tight spot if a certain teacher didn't space out on me. Seriously, what's your deal? You've been distracted since you came back to Jack's house. What's gotten into you?"

Homura turned to Miko and was silent about the whole thing.

Homura: "Like I said before, it's nothing…"

Miko wasn't buying it, as she wanted to keep pestering her about it.

Miko: "Don't say it's nothing, teach! I can tell that's something bothering you! So much so that you couldn't focus on these Wraiths! Tell me, what's really going on? And don't avoid the subject."

Homura turned to her and could tell that her student was getting serious. She never really thought that she would take a stand and demand answers. So turning back, she sighed and decided to let her in on something, not realizing that more trouble is afoot.

Homura: "Fine… You really want to know what's been distracting me lately? I'll tell you. You see…"

Before she could start, a shadow slowly rose from the ground and engulfed the two. Homura could see that immediately and the two turned to see what's overshadowing them. That's when they saw a new Wraith that appeared before them. This Wraith has just the upper torso with no arms, legs, lower body, or head. But there were a variety of shapes that is around and in the back of its half body. There is an octagon at where the head was suppose to be and half a Jewish pentagram at the bottom end. There were rotating cubes floating around the body, some bigger than others, and small triangles dancing at the bottom. Even the body had shapes as well with smaller cubes attached to a black line acting as the tail at the opening of the lower chest area and an upside-down black triangle attached to the neckline. Both Magical Girls looked on in awe while the trainee was completely in disbelief.

Miko: "Whoa! What is that?!"

Homura looked at this new Wraith and knew what it was.

Homura: "That is a Satori Wraith. Stronger than Shugen Wraiths, they are the most destructive. Those blocky visceras you see, can squish you like a bug and when it appears, the ground shakes and erodes, while anything that's metal corrodes, making machines of any kind rendering useless. Don't worry, your weapon you have won't be effective with its powers, but it will still kill you no matter what it does. Look out!"

One of the bigger cubes came up above them and dropped in a matter of seconds. Miko looked up and saw the cube coming down on them. Getting her guitar out, she set it to defensive and strums rapidly, forming a strong enough barrier to protect themselves. The cube hit the dome, only to stop at the top and having it cracked a bit. But Miko kept strumming hard and keeping the barrier intact, cringing and thinking about what Homura was about to say.

Miko: "Teach, when this is over, you and I will have a talk about what happened."

Homura nodded and turned her shield into her bow and pulled it back to create a magical arrow. Pointing it up, she told her that she'll keep that promise.

Homura: "Not to worry; I'll tell you everything of what happened."

When she let go of the string, the arrow shot high in the air and hit the cube, causing it to explode and shatter to pieces, saving them from being crushed. The Satori saw it happened and decided to retaliate by lifting a few more mini cubes over it. Almost immediately, the little cubes came down on them as Homura told Miko to move it.

Homura: "Split up!"

The two soon split and went to separate directions, having the cubes missed them and destroy the spot they were in. From there, they went to fired head on with the weapons that they have. Miko got her guitar to a machine position and fret with projectiles spitting out of the nozzle in a second. Homura fired multiple arrows and they flew right to the Wraith. All the projectiles came from both sides but all the cubes came up like a wall and blocked each of the shots. When it did that, the ground started to shake around them and broke up, lifting themselves up from the surface itself. The two were caught by surprise as they were flung to the ground and in the air. The cubes soon flew up to them and were going to whack them in the air. Both soon got to the defensive and had to use their skills to avoid it. Homura switched back to her shield froze time to avoid the flying cubes. Miko soon whacked the cubes with her guitar like a baseball bat and they flew out of the way. She soon found out that she was in the clear and rushed right to the triangle on the neck with a wind up on the guitar. But before she could do that, she looked up and saw a bigger cube soaring right towards her. With quick thinking, she got back to defense and turned the knob on her instrument, strumming to form a dome around her. The cube soon hit her and cause her to fly back and slammed onto a cliff sidewall, creating an impact with a plume of dust. When the dust settles, Miko was in the crater with her shield fading, groaning from the pain from that attack.

Miko: "Ow…"

Homura though managed to avoid the cubes with her time freeze and was close enough to attack the Wraith. Resuming time, she changed her shield into a bow and pulled back for the arrow to appear on it, ready to get a one shot kill. Before she can fire at its black triangle head, a cube came up from nowhere and blocked the shot, protecting the Satori. Two more cubes came up between her and were going to crush her. Homura looked to the two and had to avoid that. She quickly changed her bow back to her shield to stop time moments before the two can crush the Magical Girl. She quickly dives down and time resumed when the cubes smash against each other without Homura in the middle of it. She dive down and got her Bow back and use a rapid fire of arrows at the body, weakening the Wraith. There were a few hits, but not much to destroy it. But the rest were blocked off by smaller cubes to blow them up completely. She land on the ground and tried to retreat, as the ground shook and cracked up, causing openings. The veteran could feel that jumped off the cracks, making safe jumps from left to right. But when she was in the clear, she was still haunted down and more cubes came after her and tried to crush her. She ran as fast as she could, but the crushing objects were getting closer to her. Meanwhile, Miko was slowly recovering from the last attack and tries to get out of the crater. Once she nearly got out, she looked down and saw her teacher getting chased by cubes trying to crush her from behind. She blinked her eyes and realized that she's in big trouble.

Miko: "Scrap! Homura!"

She soon got her guitar out and tossed it, jumping and landing on it and turning into a hover glider and flying to her aid. Homura, meanwhile, kept on running and didn't have the time in retaliating. As she was running, she nearly tripped and falls to the ground, face first in the sand. She shook off from that fall and coughed up some sand, rolling over to look up to see a huge cube hovered above her. Almost immediately, it came down and she didn't have a time freeze time to escape. Before she was about to get crushed, someone swooped by and picked her up, mere seconds before the cube flattens her. Homura felt and scoop and was relieved that she was saved. He looked up and saw Miko holding her bridal style as she was maneuvering with her hover guitar.

Homura: "Miko?"

The student look down to the teacher and smiled.

Miko: "Guess you're right about this Wraith, teach. This thing is tough! We better make a retreat or something."

Homura sighed and told her that they can't.

Homura: "We can't let the Satori escape! It might not be close to Jasper, but if it moves to town, it will destroy it in a matter of an instant. We need to take it out before it gets there."

Miko: "Okay… And how will we be able to do that? We hit it with everything we have and those cubes just keep blocking it. How do we handle that?"

Homura thought of that and came up with a good enough plan.

Homura: "I got an idea, but you need to trust me. Put me down."

Miko heard her and decided to listen to her. After all, combat and carrying her teacher just doesn't mix well. She soon approached a cliff side and landed, bringing Homura down in the process. Once she got her down, she asked what's the plan.

Miko: "Okay, so what's your grand scheme in taking this monster down? Any ideas?"

Homura looked to the situation and knew of the plan.

Homura: "I need you to keep that Wraith distracted while I set up an attack. Since the Satori can only melt normal metal, it will only work if it can see the metal. This can only work if it was busy."

Miko blinked and got what she was talking about.

Miko: "So… Fight the Wraith and try not to get kill while you orchestrate a plan in a safe distance."

The teacher nodded after she got the idea.

Homura: "That's the plan."

The student was silent as she processed the plan, realizing what the plan was.

Miko: "Huh… That seems simple enough. One big distraction coming up!"

She soon jumped on the guitar and flew back to the dangerous Wraith. Homura saw her leave and was surprised that she wanted to get back into the action.

Homura: "She's all right in taking on a Wraith by herself as a means of a distraction. Miko must be taking it well. Better get everything ready for the last strike."

She soon dug into her shield and took out something that would be useful for her plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miko flew straight to the Satori and was fully focused on Homura's plan. Course, the reality of it is that she's really scared of it.

Miko: "Scrap, what was I thinking. Storming into battle against a dangerous Wraith like that, that's a suicide run! _'Simple enough'_ my ass. Still, I need to keep it busy long enough so she can pull whatever she's planning."

By the time she got close enough, she landed on one of the big cubes and set her guitar to attack. Giving out a quick whistle, she started to get the Satori's attention.

Miko: "Yo! Floating carcass of Zenyatta! Looking for me?!"

The Wraith heard her, even without its ears, and turned to her direction to see her standing on one of its cubes. The trainee smirked and readied her weapon for a fight.

Miko: "Bring it!"

The torso of the Wrath saw her standing on one of its cubes and decided to use it as an advantage. Almost immediately, the cube rose upwards incredibly fast and caught the student by surprise. She was nearly holding on tight and almost felt the velocity on her face. She soon saw another cube over her and approaching fast, planning on crushing her. Miko slowly raises her fret end up to the fast approaching cube and was charging up for a strong enough blast. With a quick strum, the blaster end fired a powerful shot and it soared up high to hit the fast approaching cube in the middle. By the time it hit the cube, it sent a shockwave all over its shape and exploded into many bits and pieces, saving herself from the inevitable flattening. The cube soon stopped and launched her off the platform. She soon flew in the air before flipping and coming down. Holding the guitar like a machine gun and strum up and down, acting like rapid fire at the Satori. It was protected by the mini cubes around it, as they blocked off each shot completely. More cubes soon rushed to her in order to take her out in the air. Seeing that those cubes were small, she used her guitar as an actual axe and uses the blade end to slice each foreign object with one slice after another. She soon reached the cliff end and planted her feet on the side, launching off with a quick assault. She was about to reach the body and was going for a quick slice, but she peeked to both sides and saw two large cubes on the side, ready to squish her on both ends. She immediately went to the defensive and moved the knob to defensive and made a quick solo, forming a barrier around her seconds before they would crush her. By the time the cubes collide and Miko had no time in avoiding it, the Wraith thought that it was done with her. But it soon notice that the two cubes started to crack from the middle ends and started to spread around, exploding into black pieces. That's when Miko stood in the air with her feet on her floating guitar and a smile, wasn't impressed by its feat.

Miko: "Come on… Is that the best you got? Hit me with everything you have!"

The Satori heard it and decided to listen to her. Soon enough, the ground around it started to shake and cracks started to appear. Those cracks started to spread upwards and on the mountains and cliffs, breaking apart and starting to collapse. Miko looked all over her and realized she made a judgment of error.

Miko: "Okay… Ratchet is right, maybe I shouldn't have opened my mouth."

She soon dives down and decided to make a retreat before things could get really hairy. The cracks keeping breaking the ground and cliffs apart and started to form barriers to block her path high and low. The student saw this and swiftly glided around to avoid anything that gets in her way or crush her completely. There was a time she was almost trapped and all the rocky slopes got closer to her. She managed to escape by accelerating her guitar hovercraft and managed to get out unscathed. By the time she was in the clear, she decided to put an end to all of this and made a drift to face the Satori.

Miko: "That's it! I'm done playing games! Let's end this!"

She jumped off and grabbed her guitar, falling to the ground. During the fall, she set her guitar to unlock her special ability. Landing on the ground, cracks started to appear around her, but it wasn't from the Wraith, it was from her. The cracks exploded as a stage rose up with huge speakers and flashing lights. With a spotlight on her, she looked to the Wraith and the cubes and decided to play her final performance. Raising her hand up, she came down and screamed out the name of her ability.

Miko: "FINAL ENCORE!"

With a hard strum, a sound blast came out of the speakers and spread out to the Wraith in front of the set. That soon blasted the Satori off its foundation and destroyed all the cubes on contact. It was completely wounded and didn't have any cubes to attack back. Miko looked to her work and was impressed.

Miko: "Oh! I bet that had to hurt! What you gotta do now?! Huh? Not so tough now without your cubes around you!"

As she was taunting it, a huge shadow came up from above her stage and hovered over her. She soon felt that and slowly looked up to see what's over her. That's when she saw a cube the same size as her stage hovering over her. Blinking, she soon realized the situation she was currently in.

Miko: "Oh... That… Forgot that these Wraiths are tricky."

The cube soon came down and acted as a thwomp to crush her and her stage. She soon got her guitar to hovercraft mode and jumped on it, flying away. She managed to escape just in time as the cube crushed her stage and caused it to explode in a plume of fire, catching her off guard in the process. She soon got pushed off and crash-landed on the floor, tumbling around for a few moments before stopping. Coughing up sand, she was wounded with her uniform in tears and cuts on her body. Slowly looking up, she could see the Satori hovering right in front of her with the body cracked and damaged. But the cube that crushed her stage hovered over her for another go. The rookie looked at this and realized that she's in real trouble. But before she was going to get crushed, she smirked and told it that it was had.

Miko: "Made you look!"

The Wraith heard that and wondered what she was up to. But what it didn't know if that multiple rockets soon came from behind it, without it knowing what's going to happen. All those projectiles hit its back and exploded in a fury of fire, causing its floating carcass to crack even more. That in turn led to the cube to loose its levitation and falls right to Miko. The student quickly got out of the way by getting on her guitar and flew out of its path, missing her and crushing the spot she was on. She soon flew up to on top of the cube to see the ending of this fight as the Satori was struggling to recover. But what it didn't know is that someone immediately appeared over it and has the bow and arrow ready to fire. That was of course Homura as she aimed at the black upside down triangle that represents the head. Letting go of the string, the purple energy arrow was fired and headed straight down to the Wraith. The arrow directly hit the triangle and it exploded like confetti, leading to the body and crack all over and glows everywhere.

In a matter of moments the body exploded and the started to rain down grief pellets all over the desert ground, ending the battle completely. Miko watched on and was amazed at the stunt her teacher pulled as the pellets rained around her. Homura soon landed next to her student and traditionally fling her hair to the side, while Miko was a little irritated by her side of the plan.

Miko: "Okay… Next time, you be the distraction."

Homura raised an eyebrow and kept that in mind.

Homura: "Noted… At least we got rid of the Satori Wraith. Not easy facing it when you have two Magical Girls. Could've needed more of them."

Miko though took a breather and decided to get right down to business.

Miko: "Well, not that that's out of the way, perhaps we could get back on what happened to you while I was on detention. Now?"

Homura heard her and knew what she meant. That time when Homura went on a mission where Smokecreen nearly got her killed. She soon sighed and decided to tell her what happened.

Homura: "All right… I'll explain everything. But let's find someplace to sit for replenish our magic."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two found a reclusive spot on the top of a hillside showing the desert view. They are sitting at the edge with their legs dangling and their soul gems are on both their sides with newly acquired grief pellets draining all the blackness and despair that's recently inside. Kyubey was behind them waiting for the pellets to be filled so he can obtain them. During that time, Homura explain to Miko of what happened many hours ago, from Smokescreen tell her to come along with Strongarm and Sideswipe on a mission. The dangers she got herself into. The way she defended herself against the Insecticons. Right down to when Arcee barrade her on her actions. Once she was finished with the story, Miko was silent and was surprised by what happened.

Miko: "Get out! You saying that you went into the battle and fought those Insecticons? Man, and the team thought I was reckless!"

Homura turned away, trying to clarify what happened.

Homura: "It's not my fault. Smokescreen and the other recruits were taken and the Inseciticons outnumbered me. I had no choice but to fight them with my Magical Girl abilities. I'm fortunate enough that the rest of the team didn't see it, let alone I killed off those bugs before one of them realized what I'm capable of."

Miko though peered to Homura and smirked about her teacher's promise.

Miko: "And I thought you said that you're little hobby shouldn't be involved in the Autobot/Decepticon war."

Homura heard that and spat back to her.

Homura: "I am not getting involved! What happened was a moment of desperation."

Miko: "Yeah, right… Like the time you stop the Cons ship for destroying New York. Or maybe the time when you fought Silas during that whole Damocles mess."

Homura: "Those are different. Besides, this is the last time I dragged myself into that fight. Right now, I'm going to stay far away from their battles and focus on my own. Not to mention training you and figure out who this older magical girl is."

Miko: "Yet, you still keep going back to the war. I got to say, teach, for a veteran, you really suck at keeping your secret under lock and key. At least Arcee and Bulkhead know of this and is keeping it to themselves. But if the others, like Optimus and Ratchet, find out, there will be trouble…"

Kyubey overheard all of that and could tell that this is starting to worry him. So he spoke to her about it.

Kyubey: "Miko does have a point, Homura. You tend to try to keep yourself away from their war, but you have been getting involved in a few rare occurrences. And while you kept you're secret life discrete, with the exception of the two Autobots, it could still be risky in dragging more of them if you keep getting involved."

Homura peered back to Kyubey and gave a brief grunt.

Homura: "That's the reason why that last encounter with those Insecticons will be my last fight. There is no way I would drag anyone into my life, let alone having all Magical Girls in danger due to what I do. As long as I stay far away from their missions, I will remain clean from all of this. That goes the same with you Miko."

Miko heard her and was confused.

Miko: "What? What did I do?"

The teacher turned to the student and answered.

Homura: "Nothing yet. But giving you're history in rushing into battle, there is no doubt that you will use your magical powers to aid them when I'm gone. So you better promise me that you won't use your powers to help the Autobots and only use them to protect Jasper when I leave."

Miko blinked and realized what she was talking about. That when Homura leaves, Miko would go into battle and use her Magical abilities to assist the Autobots against the Decepticons. And that's a no no in the Magical Girl department. So she tries to give her a reason.

Miko: "But teach…"

Homura: "But nothing! You are not allowed to use your Magical powers to help the Autobots. Is that clear?"

Miko was silent and have no way of avoiding this. So with a deep sigh, she decided to follow her advice.

Miko: "Fine… I won't use my magical powers to help the Autobots in their war."

Homura heard that and smiled that she won't do it.

Homura: "That a girl. I just hope you keep your promise."

She looked back and could see that both Soul Gems have been purified and the pellets are filled with enough grief. She soon gathered all the pellet in her hands and tossed them up in the air, right to Kyubey. The Incubator managed to grab them with his appendages in the ears and his tail and sucked them in the back, letting the red outline glow. Miko looked back at him and was a little weirded out on that.

Miko: "You know, I find what you do a little creepy."

Kyubey heard her and looked to the student to explain his part of the job.

Kyubey: "As an incubator, it is my job to store pellets and use them as energy to keep the universe in balance. I'm sure you understand that consequences if our kind can't do our job."

Miko remembered what he and Homura said when she and her friends found out about her little hobby.

Miko: "Right… I got it. Without balance, there will be chaos and the universe will go completely extinct. That's a lot coming from a small creature like you."

Kyubey: "Well, we Incubators live in this universe for eons and we have been doing this on your planet since the dawn of time."

Miko: "Oh yeah…? Well the Autobots live just as long as you and they have far more experience than you little guys."

Homura heard the conversation going on and decided to ignore them, as their arguments are completely meaningless. She looked down to the desert landscape and waited until they are done complaining with each other. As she was looking down, she noticed something that caught her eye. It didn't look like a Wraith, considering they already faced a deadly one recently, but it was a small shadowy silhouette that was peeking out near a large hill. It was difficult to see who it was due to the darkness, but what she can make out is that this individual have long and wavy hair. Seeing the shape of the body and the hair, she can recall one individual she was really familiar with. Hitomi… As she was thinking about it, Miko started to get up and stretch for another go.

Miko: "Well… Break time is over. Let's get back to Wraith hunting."

She started to walk away and was going to leave for another hunt putting her gem on her arm in the process. But as she was about to leave, she turned back and saw Homura starring down at something in the distance. Blinking, she asked what she's doing.

Miko: "Uh… Homura…? Everything all right?"

Homura heard her and snapped out of it. Turning back, she could see her with a look of concern. So she told her not to worry and that she got to do something.

Homura: "It's nothing, Miko. I need to run a little errand. You continue scouting for more Wraiths, but don't charge into battle I come back."

Looking back at the spot where she saw the silhouette of Hitomi, she placed her gem on her palm, stepped off the cliff, and started to fall, but not before her energy wings sprouting and spreading out and flew to that spot. By the time she left, Miko looked on and was confused of what was going on. So she look down to Kyubey and asked about that.

Miko: "Um… What was that about?"

Kyubey looked on and was quite curious as well.

Kyubey: "I don't know. But I got the feeling that she knows something that we do not know. Do you, Homura Akemi?"

He stared on at her leaving, wondering what she was up to.

* * *

Meanwhile, Homura flew to the spot where she saw what was suppose to be Hitomi and wanted to investigate it. Heading to the spot, she gracefully landed on the ground and the wings disappeared. She soon looked around the place to find where this mysterious Hitomi went off too. Scanning the area, she didn't see her and was confused.

Homura: "Strange… I could've sworn that she was around here, somewhere. Maybe it was just my imagination."

She turned around and was about to regroup with her student. But before she could leave, she heard a strange laughter of a child and stop cold from the sound. Turning to the direction of the sound, she could see the shadow of Sayaka's and Madoka's friend on the ground and disappeared at the corner of the hillside. Blinking, she could see that shadow belonged to her.

Homura: "Hitomi…?"

She soon started to follow the shadow on the ground, wondering where she was going. Turning the corner, she could see the shadow entering what looks like a huge cave. Heading down to the cave, she could see the outline of Hitomi entering the cave and disappearing in the darkness. She saw her disappearing and didn't like the looks of it.

Homura: "Where is she going…?"

She slowly entered the cave and was being cautious on where she was going. Step after step, she journeyed deeper and deeper into the darkness until she couldn't see a thing. She soon stopped and realized that she made a mistake in entering.

Homura: "Damn it… Can't see a thing in this place. Wish there was a light around here."

By the time she said that, a white light appeared in front of her and immediately grew, enveloping where she was in a blinding light. Homura was caught by surprise as she shielded her eyes from the blindness of that white light. So much so that she vanished in that light and couldn't see even more. In a matter of seconds, the light disappeared and she can finally see. Getting her sight back, she wasn't in the dark cave anymore, but in a completely different place. There were brick walls on both her ends and posters placed on the walls. Looking at the posters, she noticed that it was filled with strange imagery of a creature in the background while in the corner of the foreground is someone with a violin. There was also something written on the other side but the language is bizarre and no one would understand it. But Homura read and noticed it was a one night only concert. Starring at it, she soon realized where she was.

Homura: "Wait a minute… This place… I know what this is…"

She soon heard laughter again and turned to the direction to see the outline of Hitomi walking down the hall. Getting more curious, she follows her to see where she's taking her. Going down the hall, the outline turned a corner and she followed it. By the time she reached the corner, she didn't see Hitomi. Instead, she saw two huge doors waiting right in front of her. She blinked her eyes and was getting suspicious in what's going on. Slowly walking down to the door, she slowly opened it and entered another hallway. This hall looked like golden circular borders with screens that's filled with a lot of colors, dancing in the view. She could even hear symphony music being played in the background as a means of calmness with its faint sound. She slowly walked down the hall, to find where Hitomi went to and where she was. Though she has a really sneaky suspicion where she was. Walking down the hall, she spotted the back of Hitomi in an outline, swaying back and forth to the music. Seeing her, Homura sighed and was glad that she found her.

Homura: "Hitomi! There you are. I thought I lost you. What are you doing here? I thought you were back at Mitakihara City."

She waited for a response, but didn't hear anything coming out of her. Curious, she started to approach her and asked again.

Homura: "Hitomi?"

She soon outreached her hand and was going to get her shoulder to make her turn around. But as she was going to touch her, Hitomi turned around and laughed very childlike. It was then that Homura got a good look at her and realized that she wasn't Hitomi, at least in person. It was a marionette puppet that looked like Hitomi with movable arms and legs that can go into many directions, red skin color, her hair a mess of color, and eyes that looked goofy and popping out. Homura jumped back and got her hand into her shield, ready to attack. Flashing images came to her eyes and she remembered more of those marionettes in her past. It was then that she came into the logical conclusions.

Homura: "I knew it! You're not Hitomi! You're just a familiar that looks like Hitomi. Which means that I must be in-"

Before she could finish what she was saying, the doors behind her closed and locked up completely, while the lights were shut off and the place went completely dark. That caught the Magical Girl by surprise as she looked back at the lock doors and realized that there was no way out. Looking ahead, the hallway moved on its own with her and the Hitomi clone standing in place, slow at first, but increasing speeds, while the music grew louder. It was then that another set of huge doors approached them and opened up to let them in, encasing them in a white light again. The moment the light faded, Homura was in a huge dome like room with red seats surrounding her with the music so loud that is could leave her deaf if she stayed for too long. In the middle of a room is a stage with spotlights and lasers strewing to the sound of music with Hitomi familiars were dancing around. There was even an orchestra in front of her playing that music as they were silhouettes moving their arms up and down the violins and long bass instruments while the conductor and waving its arms side to side. But the one thing that caught her attention was a huge figure with heavy knight armor and a fish tail, holding a sword while the top looked like a three eyes monster with a heart shaped thing behind her and needles like things on the top, and a bow on the chest plate. Looking at it, she knew what it was. Oktavia von Seckendorff… Sayaka's witch… It was swaying back and forth to the music with its arms up in the air, almost like it's orchestrating the music. Still, Homura knew that she was in trouble as she still had her hand in her time shield, waiting to see what its next move is going to be. Will it send its familiar to dispose of her? Will it attack her with a barrage of wooden wheels like what it did to Kyoko before? She can't take any chances and waited for the moment to strike. But as she was waiting, she noticed that it wasn't attacking. Nor the familiars didn't charge in. They were just dancing around as if they were doing a performance. It just didn't make any sense. Why weren't they attacking? She waited until the music finished and the Witch and familiars went to their finishing poses for the show. Yet they didn't attack her at all. This completely bother's her. Suddenly, she could hear the sound of clapping from behind and turned around to see what it is? It was then that she saw Sayaka in her Magical Girl attire, the real Sayaka, behind her, sitting on a chair with a fancy table with two glasses of red liquid on it and an empty chair on the other end. She soon blinked and was confused with what's going on.

Homura: "Sayaka…?"

She soon stopped clapping and looked to the Magical Girl with a smile.

Sayaka: "Bout time you showed up, transfer student. I was beginning to worry my servant didn't lead you here. And not a moment too soon. The grand finale is about to begin. Have a seat."

She showed her the vacant chair next to between the table with the glasses of red liquid. Homura was curious and decided to walk down to chair as the curtain closed on the stage the Oktavia and the Hitomi familiars were standing on. Once it close, she reached the front of the chair and stopped, looking at Sayaka. The consultant starred at her and was silent for a moment.

Sayaka: "What's wrong? Why the long face? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Homura looked around at the area and was still perplexed by it. She soon looked to Sayaka and knew where she was.

Homura: "A Witches Maze."

Sayaka smirked and could tell that she was curious and explained about it.

Sayaka: "You could say that. You think this is a Witches Maze. Me? I would call it my own personal sanctuary. I created this world to live in. To be at peace, to be creative, to be… well… me."

Homura looked around the place and was impressed, knowing who was responsible for this. Madoka…

Homura: "I take it that she was the one that grant you this place, correct."

Sayaka chuckled and knew that she was right on the nose on that one.

Sayaka: "Quite the wise one, Homura, quite the wise one. Indeed, she offer us world's like this one to do as we please when we accept her grace. When you rub elbows with her, you have the perks. Come… Sit… The finale will start soon."

Homura heard her and decided to play along, taking a seat on the chair next to her. It was then that Sayaka offered her one the drinks on the table.

Sayaka: "Thirsty?"

The Magical Girl looked at the glass of red liquid and was cautious about it. Slowly grabbing the she took a whiff at the strong aroma and slowly sipped it. By the time she sipped it, she nearly choked and coughed from the taste. Yet Sayaka sipped her drink and didn't have a problem with it. Homura cleared her throat and was disgusted by it.

Homura: "What is this?! It tastes heavy and sour."

The consultant magical girl gave a chuckle and could tell that it is her first time drinking.

Sayaka: "Oh, that's right. This is your first time drinking wine. Guess I should've warn ya about that before you took a sip."

The veteran turned to her and was shocked by that.

Homura: "This is red wine? You are drinking red wine? Why? You're too young to drink that stuff!"

Sayaka: "True… But when you pass over to the Law of Cycles, age is not longer a common factor. You're pretty much immortal in this plane of existence and you never grow old. So, why not live a little? Give it some time, I'm sure you get use to the taste once you cross over. That is if you can hold your liquor and not pass out."

She went back into sipping her wine as Homura starred daggers at her. She never thought that Sayaka would drink. Then again, this is her world and she can do whatever she wants. So she brushed it aside looked back at the curtain, sighing.

Homura: "You know I'm not ready to cross over yet. I'm just waiting for the right moment to do so."

Sayaka heard that a placed her drink down.

Sayaka: "I knew you would. The more you stall, the longer she waits. It's always typical of you to take your sweet time. Though I got to say, time is all you have."

The lights soon started to dim and the girl knew what it meant. She soon waved her hand down and shushes her friend to be quiet.

Sayaka: "Shh… It's starting."

The lights started to dim and the finale started. The curtain slowly rose up and stopped halfway while a spotlight came in the middle. Homura looked to the spotlight and noticed what looked like a young boy in the darkness, only showing an outline. She can't figure out who it is, but she noticed the violin and stick in each hand. Seeing this, she realized who it was.

Homura: "Is that…?"

Sayaka smiled and nodded.

Sayaka: "Yes… That's Kyosuke. Or at least what looks like him. I made a perfect clone of him on that stage, so he can play the songs he always play."

Homura peered her eyes down to her and was cautious.

Homura: "Better than those Hitomi clones you created. You really gave them quite the likeness."

Sayaka gave a laugh and explained about it.

Sayaka: "Yeah… Guess I have a bit of a grudge with Hitomi after what she said to me. But I guess I was foolish in falling in love with Kyosuke. I mean, I was the one that made a contract with Kyubey and became a Magical Girl. Guess I should've known that being one would prevent me from hanging out with him. Sacrificing your normal life for a life of hunting Wraiths and Nightmares? What can go wrong? Guess I was a little carried away in my fight after what Hitomi told me. It did explain why I lost it and used all of my magic to destroy just one Wraith and had to disappear. But I'm all right with that. While my career as a Magical Girl was short lived, at least my wish came true…"

It was then that the familiar of Kyosuke lifted both the violin and the stick up placed the instrument on his shoulder. He soon started to play _'_ _Bach - Partita No. 2, Chaconne'_. The way he started to play that song, the music soothes her and made her feel at peace.

Sayaka: "I wished for Kyosuke's hand to be magically healed, so he can play again. And as corny as this sounds, my wish came true. Now Kyosuke can continue with his dream of being the greatest violin player and I had no regrets in it. Well with the exception of Hitomi or course, but she's my friend, so I'll let it slide. I do believe that they deserve each other more than me. And I'm at peace with it."

She watched the performance on the stage and was nearly tear up at the sight and sound of it. Homura looked to her and could tell that she was in the zone. Hearing her life story, she couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. But she does know about Sayaka's life story on many time travels, so it's nothing new. Still, something was bothering her. She's been lured to Sayaka's maze for some strange reason. And judging by where she was, it doesn't look like it's for her to show the performance of a lifetime. So she decided to get right to the point and asked about it.

Homura: "Why am I here, Sayaka Miki? Why did you bring me here? And don't say it's because you want someone to watch this show for you."

Sayaka could hear her and could tell that she's smarter than she looks. Sipping her wine, she placed the glass on the table and went right down to business.

Sayaka: "Figures you would say that."

By then, the curtain started to fully open while the Kyosuke familiar continued to play. Soon enough, a screen was over the stage that is big and wide as a film reel performed a countdown from ten to one. As the countdown started, Sayaka started to speak to her of recent events.

Sayaka: "Now, if I recall, you mentioned that you don't want to use your magical powers within the Autobot/Decepticon war. But from what I've seen recently, that wasn't the case."

Once the countdown is over, the screen showed a reel of Homura's recent encounters with the Decepticons, starting with Silas. Homura watched on in shock while Sayaka explained at what happened.

Sayaka: "I don't know where to start. Let's see… Why don't we start with that feud you and your student had with this one Con. I got to say, you put up quite a workout on him."

The scene soon changed to when Homura was fighting solo against a hoard of Insecticons.

Sayaka: "Or what about the time that you took on all those ugly bugs. That's really badass for you. Still, for a girl that promises not to use her powers to fight against the war we have no business in, you are really good at breaking promises."

Homura starred on in shock and couldn't believe that this girl had witnessed it all. She soon turn to Sayaka and was still surprised by what's she's witnessing.

Homura: "You were watching me? The whole time?!"

Sayaka laughed it off after her reaction and responded in kindly.

Sayaka: "But of course. I am your consultant after all. I need to see what you've been up to. So I have to keep you off your feet and see what mistakes you made. And this, what you're doing, you have made a terrible mistake in your life."

Homura could tell that her consultant was serious about this and knew she was in hot water. So she tries to explain herself on the situation.

Homura: "For the record, I had little choice in the matter. Silas was near Raf's house and was going to fire at them. I had to intervene and prevented him from killing them."

The former Magical Girl heard that and knew she had a point.

Sayaka: "True… But the one called Bulkhead was close by, he should've saved them without you interfering, and witnessing you and Miko fighting him in Magical Girl attire."

The veteran sighed and didn't realize that part.

Homura: "Perhaps… But he won't make it in time if things went down south. As for the Insecticons, it wasn't my fault that I had to get involved again. Smokescreen was the one who insisted that I join him and his friends. He made a risk bringing me along on that dangerous mission. He should've known that there are dangers when it comes to these assignments. But on the bright side, I was able to wipe out those Insecticons and had Arcee's help with it. Not to mention the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons didn't know of it."

Sayaka listened to her reasoning and decided to agree with her on that.

Sayaka: "So far… But the more you get involved, the difficult it will be keeping a secret from them. One little slip up and the all Magical Girls will be in grave danger."

Homura: "I'm fully aware of the situation. Which is the reason why I decided not to get involved in their war anymore. At least until I'm finished in Jasper and keeping my student in line. I also need to investigate something that came to my attention."

Sayaka nodded and explained about it.

Sayaka: "I know what you mean. That older magical girl you're referring to. I'm aware of that."

The screen soon changed to the appearance of the older Magical Girl and the way she fights. Homura was surprised that she knew, but understood what she meant.

Homura: "Of course you know. You seen all that I've done. That makes sense."

Sayaka looked to the older Magical and was interested.

Sayaka: "I got to say, I'm shocked that there's an older Magical Girl in this world. And an adult one at that. Kind of curious why she's still around. Judging by the age, it would seem that her wish was used up or came true. Yet she doesn't leave the plain or used up all of her magic. Something must be keeping here there. Wish we all knew what it is?"

Homura nodded and wanted to know if her friend knew about it.

Homura: "Does she know about her as well?"

Sayaka nodded and answered back.

Sayaka: "She does… She is quite skeptical of her appearance. No Magical Girl surpasses their teens when they use up their magic and succumb to grief. She is the first of her kind to exceed these rules created by the Law of Cycles. I really envy her."

Homura glared at her and never thought she was say that. But this is Sayaka. Doesn't matter if she is a Magical Girl, a Witch, or somewhere in between, she is just as stubborn and self-centered as usual.

Homura: "That makes two of us. Does she even know her real identity? Name? Face? Anything that can help me find her?"

The consultant's response was a deep sigh and shook her head.

Sayaka: "Afraid not. Her identity is a complete mystery. Whenever she arrives to fight, she always concealed her face to keep that she is protected. However, there is one thing that makes her easy to find."

The veteran turned to her consultant and wondered what she was referring to.

Homura: "And that is…?"

She looked to her and told her of the mysterious woman.

Sayaka: "For someone like her to conceal her identity, she could be anywhere in the globe. But that's no long the case. When you encountered her, it seems evident that she lives in the one place you're currently residing in."

Homura looked back in the screen and knew of the answer

Homura: "Jasper, Nevada."

Sayaka: "Correct… Also, she cannot be a Magical Girl unless she made a contract with an Incubator. So she might have one of her own if she made a wish."

Homura grunted and could tell that was the case.

Homura: "Well, Kyubey had never been to this town, so he's out of the question. So there could be another one here. Even if it were the case, Kyubey would've sensed it close by. My guess is this creature could be masking his presence."

Sayaka: "Perhaps… But we won't know until either this older Magical Girl, or her Incubator slip up. When that happens, we will know who she is and why she considers staying. Until then, all we have to do is wait."

Homura was silent from all of this and wondered if they were done. Turning to her, she asked about that.

Homura: "Are we done here? Because I have a student waiting for me and if I stay here longer, she will raise suspicion and investigate. The last thing you and I want is to stumble in this maze and see… well… this."

Sayaka looked back to her with a bit of silence and understood what she meant. Homura has a student to teach her the ways of a Magical Girl and there's still more training to do. And the longer she waits the sooner she goes look for her. Taking a breather, she decided to let her go.

Sayaka: "Very well… We're done for now. I'll have one of my familiars escort you out of my domain."

With a quick snap of fingers, the film ended and the Hitomi clone arrived as she told her what to do.

Sayaka: "Guide Ms. Akemi out of my world. She needs to be reunited with his pupil."

The familiar nodded and presented her the way out. Homura look to this and was a little creeped out about the Hitomi distorted face.

Homura: "Don't think that I go nice on you."

She soon placed her already full wine glass on the table and got off the seat, letting her follow the familiar out of the maze. But as she was leaving, Sayaka turned to her and gave her a little warning.

Sayaka: "Hey transfer student."

Akemi stopped where she was and turned to her consultant and wondered what she wants.

Sayaka: "Just to let you know, I don't take kindly to recent events between you and these Cybertronians. I get that you are friends with our God, but that doesn't mean that I won't hold back on you. If you ever get involved with them one more time, there will be some serious consequences."

Homura heard that and knew that she's posing a serious threat. Looking away, she told her that nothing would happen.

Homura: "Not to worry. I'm not planning to get involved anytime soon. But remember, if it comes down to it, I won't be off my guard from you."

She soon walked away and disappeared into the opened door, following the Hitomi Familiar. Sayaka starred on and could tell that she was true to her word. But she knew that there would be a slip up with her. And when that does happen, she will be there to tell her that she told her so. Looking back at the performance on the stage, she twirled her glass of wine and was a little blank.

Sayaka: "You promise not to get involved. That doesn't mean that you can keep it for so long. You will make a mistake, and I'll be there to teach you a lesson. You can believe that."

She soon sipped her wine and went on watching the show, though she muttered one more thing out of her own mouth.

Sayaka: "Man, Homura is such a pain."

* * *

 **So that will end chapter eighteen. Short chapter yes, but better then the last one. Gives you clarity of a new Wraith and that Magical Girls create their own worlds when they enter the Law of Cycles and under Madoka's graces. Kind of makes you wonder how the world of PMMM works. But that's another story for another time. Right now, I would like to focus on this story and the next chapter, where we will be visiting the Autobots on an episode that's before the season finale. Though with a few changes mind you. Wait and see, you will be surprised. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	19. Caught

**So a second trailer came for the Bumblebee film a month or two ago and I got to admit, this is really starting to get interesting. Now I do try to be reasonable with the Transformers movies, considering how questionable and dumb they are. But seeing this trailer, I can see that this is going to be the Transformers movie we were looking for. Bumblebee is the main character and shows that he has quite a role as the young scout curious of the planet. The enemies are appear to be triple changers and look to be promising, since we never had those in previous movies. And holy shit! Every Autobot and Decepticon are in their G1 body types. That is something I didn't expect. But you know what, it is something we wanted. Simple robot designs of the Cybertronians then the mess Michael Bay made.**

 **Besides all those potential promises, I am a little skeptical about it all. I mean, this is a Michael Bay film we are talking about and even if there's a new director handling the movie, Bay is involved in the franchise. So expect that we would have some bad moments in the film. I mean, it does look like John Cena is portraying the bad guy in the film and no doubt will be the human villain for the movie. And there will be the whole 'Humans be the main focus aspect' on earth. So expect that to be shown in theaters. I bet it would be a somewhat average movie considering the second trailer, so fingers crossed on it. After all, I will watch it if it means coming up with ideas for future episodes for my version of Season 3 of Transformers Prime.**

 **Checking on the last chapter, quite a unique response. I got only zero reviews, but around 250 hits with it. Really interesting that there are still people reading it. But hey, when you're motivated with that many hits, you need to commit to it. Still, with that short chapter, you have to give them something that will build into what will be a four to five part ark. That's right. That's what going to happen. I'm going to make an ark on this part of the story. You'll be surprised by what I have in store for what's to come.**

 **On this chapter of Madoka Prime, the Autobots have to find a way in getting to Cybertron to stop the Cons from changing what would be the end of the war. At the same time, Homura is trying to keep her secret in check. But things will take a turn to both ends when the Decepticons will change the playing field once again.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **This chapter and the next few will take place during the two final episodes of TFP Season 2, _'Regeneration'_ and _'Darkest Hour'_. Course, I'm not going to add the entire episode, considering it's mostly Autobot focus. But I'm going to add some twists and turns within the next couple of chapters. I might tell you, but I'm going to keep it to myself. All you need to know is everything will change. You need to read to find out what I'm talking about.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Madoka Magica**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Caught

A couple of days have passed since Homura's run in with Sayaka and the warning she gave her. Ever since, she promised never to use her magical abilities during the Autobot/Decepticon war. So far, nothing bad happened and her secret was well kept. Still, nothing happened with the team and the human companions haven't heard from the Autobots. It was strange… She and the others ha no clue what was going on. That is until they finally got to the base and asked what happened.

Since that incident with the Star Saber sword, the team has discovered a way to restore their home planet of Cybertron. They said that in order to revitalize their planet, they need to find four Omega Keys to unlock the Omega Lock and bring Cybertron back to its former glory before the war. During those days, things got complex as they have to face Cons on many side. The one time in Egypt where Megatron attacked Arcee and Smokescreen with the Dark Saber sword he created with the forge, leading to Optimus loosing his Star Saber. Then there are the times that they lost two more Omega Keys from the Cons and Smokescreen left after the banter from Arcee. The discovery of the fourth key that was inside Smoke due to Alpha Trion storing it in his body. Smoke getting captured by the Cons and the key was extracted from him. That in turn led to him escaping and bringing all three keys back to base. Until Starscream, a Con that is in exile, came in and took the keys by ways of Red Energon, a special energon that once refine can gain any Cybertronian a limited amount of light speed. So now it's back to square one for the team.

As for the humans, they heard the story of what happened to the team and was surprised that there was a way to restore Cybertron. There were still skeptics within group, wondering why Team Prime had kept it from them for some time and didn't tell them in the first place. But Miko, who's sitting on Bulk's shoulder, was a little excited over the fact that there will be a chance to come to the planet and live there.

Miko: "You know, I might not be the first human on Cybertron, but I can still be the first human exchange student."

Jack was next to Arcee on the steps to be the same height and was questioning the news about the keys.

Jack Darby: "Why didn't you tell us about the Omega Keys before?"

Arcee turned to him and told him of what transpired before they arrived.

Arcee: "You probably didn't notice, but things have been kind of intense about here lately."

Homura was next to Jack and looked at the mess that happened while they were all away. Judging by the looks of things, Starscream really did some work of the place. The whole command center was completely wet from the sprinkler systems. Sideswipe and Strongarm were already busy, mopping up the floor of the area. Seeing this, she could tell things got complex.

Homura: "Yeah… Things certainly got intense."

Smokescreen approaches her side and told her that it wasn't a big deal.

Smokescreen: "To be fare, none of us didn't expect Starscream to slip by us with that Red Energon in his system. It does explain why he took three of the keys so easily. Still, there wasn't much damage from him. What with the exception of the garage door that stored the keys in the first place. No big deal."

Sideswipe heard him and was annoyed by it.

Sideswipe: "Seriously? No big deal? Look around you! This place is a major mess! Do you have any idea how long it will take in cleaning all this up? We're lucky all this equipment here is waterproof. The rest will take a while to clean up. This is disgraceful."

Strongarm looked to the punk and chuckled a little bit.

Strongarm: "My… Aren't you the poor sap? Guess you never like hard labor, huh?"

Swipe turned to her and gave a deep glare.

Sideswipe: "Please… This is the last thing I wanted to do. I don't see why you're not upset about this. Normally, you would complain that you detest cleaning."

The cadet heard him and laughed it up.

Strongarm: "Detest…? Come on. Cleaning the training grounds back at the academy is a means of endearment. You could imagine how many times me and some friends when we got into trouble. It's a means of respect to our professors."

The troublemaker heard her and smirked.

Sideswipe: "You got in trouble? Funny… I thought you were a perfect student."

Strongarm heard him and told him that they were all troublemakers.

Strongarm: "We are all young here. Sometimes you need to learn a hard learned lesson to improve yourself. Especially for someone like you who needs to be taught something giving your record."

Sideswipe: "C'mon, like I want to learn self discipline by cleaning. Still, I wouldn't be cleaning if Starscream didn't come in with his Red Energon light speed scrap and blew that garage door that had those keys. Can't believe he pulled a fast one on all of us."

As the two kept on cleaning, Raf was with Bee and was speaking to him about them going home to their world, something that is starting to bother him.

Raf: "So, you guys could really be going home soon, huh?"

Before Bee could answer, Miko butted in and told him that there's nothing to worry about.

Miko: "Don't worry Raf. You can come and visit. Once we get our place set up, he can bunk with us. Right, Bulk?"

The Magical Girl trainee turned to his friend, wanting an answer. But the Wrecker was hesitant as he was trying to explain to her something.

Bulkhead; "Uh, Miko?"

She could see the hesitation and asked if she's going with him.

Miko: "You are taking me with you, right?"

Homura could see the worry on her student's face and get what's going to happen. Still, their comrades have been moving around the questions the three have been asking, as if they don't want them to know. Before things could get a little heated up, Ratchet decided to bump in and told everyone to focus on the main situation they have.

Ratchet: "Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here? Not only do we lack any actual method of reaching Cybertron, but Starscream now controls the sole means of our planet's restoration."

Optimus Prime: "As far as we know."

Everyone turned to Optimus who was still pissed over the fact that the exile Con pulled a fast one on them and took the keys for himself.

Optimus Prime: "Starscream is desperate in his own survival as are we. And judging his actions means that he would do things too drastic to the point where we cannot fathom."

Homura listened to this and wondered about something, asking them about this Con.

Homura: "Surely you don't think that this Con is the only hope we have. Even if he does possess all these keys you mentioned, he lack the means of reaching your home world. And since we only have a bridge that can take you guys around Earth, the only group that has a fully accessible space bridge would be the Decepticons."

Smoke heard her theory and fear the worse.

Smokescreen: "You think Starscream's rejoined the Cons?"

Cee thought that too and deduced what he's going to plan.

Arcee: "He might've used the Omega Keys to buy back Megatron's favor."

Jack rolled his eyes and knew what that meant.

Jack Darby: "Great… Bargaining… Now we know Scream's pulling all the stops for his own personal needs."

Ratchet listened to all these theories and find them to be close to impossible.

Ratchet; "Hmph… Without first trying to sell them to the highest bidder? It wouldn't surprise me if he had the nerve to contact us and-"

Before he could finish, the sound of beeping emanated from the main console and caught him by surprise. Everyone saw that and didn't expect it to happen at all.

Bulkhead: "Okay, that's weird."

Arcee: "Is it Starscream?"

Sideswipe: "After taking the keys from us? I'm surprised he has the guts contacting us. Probably wanting to rub it all in our faceplates."

Ratchet approached the console and checked on the call. Seeing the contact, he was fortunate it wasn't that thief.

Ratchet: "No… It is Dreadwing. And he wants to meet."

The team heard this and was very silent. A Decepticon from the group wanting to speak to the team? That's a little questionable. But Optimus would trust him, as he was the one who helped him take down Starscream in the relic hunt in the glaciers. So he approached the Medic and asked about that message.

Optimus Prime: "What does the message says?"

Ratchet look to message and read it out loud.

Ratchet: "Have important Intel for you. And a special package you might need. Meet me at the coordinates I sent you. We will talk."

Everyone heard this message and was unease with this message.

Arcee: "Could be a trap. And Dreadwing is the most loyalists of all the Cons. I shouldn't trust him."

Optimus was quiet and was contemplating the message.

Optimus Prime: "Either way, we must accept his offer."

Bulk heard him and wasn't sure of that.

Bulkhead: "C'mon! You don't honestly think that we can trust him? Sure he did help on a few occasions, but he's still loyal to Megatron."

Optimus Prime: "Indeed… However, his loyalty and his trust towards us is conflicting his judgment. And unlike Starscream, he's more trustworthy than him."

Smoke heard him and was a little unsure of the Prime's way of saying.

Smokescreen: "That might make sense… I mean I don't know much about this Dreadwing, but he seems to get where his place is."

Optimus heard him and still doesn't want to take any chances.

Optimus Prime: "Even so, we cannot have the risk of going in there without knowing that it was a trap itself. Ratchet, set coordinates to where Dreadwing is located. Autobots, prepare incase this is actually a trap."

He soon turned to see the four kids and decided that they should leave early. Considering what happened, they couldn't get involved any further.

Optimus Prime: "And when your done, send the kids back to Jack's home. I believe they cannot be here at this moment."

The kids heard him and were surprised by the news.

Miko: "Seriously?! We just got here!"

Optimus soon ignored Nakadai and focused on the task at hand while Bulk dropped Miko off to leave. Ratchet soon approached the ground bridge controls and set the coordinates where Dreadwing was located. Once he got the coordinates ready, he pulled the lever and the portal opened in the tunnel. Optimus soon approached the bridge while the rest of the team joined him.

Optimus Prime: "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

They all soon transformed and sped straight into the bridge, disappearing through the portal. Once they're gone, the portal closed and Ratchet set coordinates the Jack's house in Jasper. When he pulled the lever and the portal opened, he turned to kids to tell them to leave.

Ratchet: "Portal's opened. You kids should go home."

The kids heard him and believe that this is a bit serious what they're going through. But Miko was still irate and didn't want to leave.

Miko: "C'mon Ratch! You expect us to leave after hearing what happened to you guys? We're part of the team! We should help you!"

The medic turned to her and told her that it's not for debate.

Ratchet: "Sorry Miko; but Optimus's orders are for you four to be safe. With what's been going on lately, he believes it's wise to not have all of you involved in this. So it's wise that you all should head home."

Miko still don't believe him and tries to argue.

Miko: "But-"

Before she can complain about it, Homura placed her hand on her shoulder and shook her head, letting her know to let it go. Ratchet noticed this and told them to get going.

Ratchet: "It's better this way, Miko. Now get going. Be with your families."

The four heard them and decided to go.

Jack Darby: "We'll leave. Let us know what happened."

He, Raf, and Homura walked down to the bridge and was about to leave. Before they could leave, Jack turned to see Miko standing there and was still annoyed by this.

Jack Darby: "C'mon Miko, let's go home."

Miko puffed and decided to leave over protest.

Miko: "Fine… Whatever…"

She soon followed them as the group went into the bridge and disappeared into it.

* * *

A few hours later, it was late night and everyone was asleep. In the main town, the stores are closed and the streets were empty. But then, the streetlights started to short circuited and tuned off and an awfully drawn star came down in the sky. A streak opened up and showed a large cityscape of a badly drawn Vegas like city with classic buildings and lights glowing. Marionettes of showgirls came to the ally and did a can-can dance, acting like blocking something. But then something appeared in the sky that looked like a toy slot machine with a lever and three slots showcasing a variety of pictures. A head soon popped out of the top and was like a ventriloquist dummy head, laughing maniacally as it pulled the lever and the three slots started to spin. They soon stopped on sevens and number sevens came out of the hole in the bottom. But these sevens turned into rockets with sevens on the sides and soared through the sky, exploding in the air like a bunch of fireworks. It soon pulled the lever and another set of sevens appeared and seven rockets flew downwards, coming down to the town square. But before they could ever make contact, time slowed and another set of rockets came out of the blue and stopped mere inches from them. When time resumed, the rockets collided and they exploded in a field of multi color smoke. The Jackpot being saw this and looked around to see what attack its weapons. It was then that it saw two girls with attire that was bizarre at best. They were Homura and Miko standing on top of the public library, as they were on night patrol to protect Jasper from both Wraiths and Nightmares. And low and behold, they found a Nightmare of their own.

Miko: "Another Nightmare? And this close into town? Sheesh… Bet none of us didn't see this coming."

Homura looked to the creature and decided to get down to business.

Homura: "It would appear that it arrived within this town. That could mean the person having the nightmare must be close by. We must destroy it before it could lay waste to the town."

Miko smirked and decided to follow her lead.

Miko: "You took the words right out of my mouth, teach. I'll take point!"

She soon set her guitar to a means of transportation and dropped the guitar off the building. Jumping off the edge, she landed on it and the hover jets at the bottom started to whirl, hovering her instrument and flying her to her target. Homura noticed that she was starting to get brash and try to stop her.

Homura: "Wait Miko! Don't go charging in like that! We need a strategy!"

But she didn't listen as she flew towards the Nightmare in the air and wanting to get the first kill. Homura saw this and shook her head from her student's reaction.

Homura: "Damn it… Not this again… How could she even be a Magical Girl if she just jump right into danger?"

She soon jumped off the roof and fall, only to fly up in the air with her magical wings. In the air, Miko flew high up to the slot machine Nightmare and was making a B line towards the target. It saw her heading towards its position and decided to attack her. Pulling the lever down, the three slots spin until they all stopped at a picture of a cherry. That's when large cherries popped out of the dispenser and they all have fuses on them. Those said cherries rain down on her and exploded everywhere. The trainee used her guitar and maneuver around the explosions, making swift turns and dodged, getting closer to her goal. One said explosion nearly got her, but she flew through the after blast smoke and flew even higher. With a quick kick, her hover guitar accelerated and she was high up and over the slot machine. Jumping off, she grabbed her guitar by the neck and did a somersault to strike down axe end first.

Miko: "You're so going down!"

The Nightmare saw this and pulled the lever, having all three stop at the bar sign. Immediately, a cage popped out of the slot and imprisoned her completely, closing up behind her. She nearly got hit face first by the bars and was dazed, before realizing that she was completely trapped in that contraption. She shook the bars with her hands and demanded that she gets out.

Miko: "Hey! That's no fair! Let me out you gambling scrapper! I'll slice you up so much that not even Konami would treat you like a pachinko machine!"

The Nightmare soon pulled the lever and the three slots start to spin again. The three slots started to stop at the orange and a huge orange came out of the slot and headed straight towards her. Miko saw this and was completely blanked face about it.

Miko: "Scrap…"

The orange flew straight to the cage and was about to destroy the trainee. Before that would ever happened, there was a quick flash and the bars were but open and Miko disappeared, seconds before the orange destroyed the cell completely. The moment she disappeared, she reappeared, this time in the arms of Homura. The student looked up to her teacher and was relieved that she was saved.

Miko: "Phew… Thanks for that, Teach. I thought for sure that I was pretty much a goner."

Homura soon glared down to her student and told her that she shouldn't have rushed in.

Homura: "What were you thinking? Charging in without knowing what this Nightmare is capable of. Do you really want your career to be short lived? Pay attention and maybe you might survive long enough."

Miko saw her reaction and was extremely quiet from that outburst. She soon turned away and felt defeated about it. At the same time, the Nightmare slot machine turned to the two and was willing to attack once again. Homura saw this and told her student to get ready.

Homura: "It's going to attack. Carefully watch its movements. When the time is right take it down."

Miko heard her and responded the best she can.

Miko: "Roger that."

The Nightmare pulled the lever and the slots spins again. Soon enough, they landed on grapes and pellets of grapes came out of the slot. The moment they flew towards them, they soon started to explode around them in a barrage of fireworks in the sky. They all saw that and realized that it was pulling all the stops. Homura soon turned to Miko and told her to split up.

Homura: "You take left! I'll go right!"

The student listened and took the left side while the teacher took right. They were soon spinning around the slot machine and were avoiding every projectile imaginable. For Miko, the grapes were chasing her and explosions came from behind her. She looked back and noticed that they were getting closer then before. Seeing this, she had to stop running and fight. Tilting her guitar up, she flew upwards and towards the neon light sky. The grapes soon followed and were fast approaching her. By the time she reached sky high, Miko jumped off the guitar and grabbed it mid air. Coming down towards the grapes. Setting it to rapid fire, she strummed on it really fast and energy projectiles came out of the neck's nozzle. She soon created a path where all the grapes exploded when they come into contact by her arsenal. She dived down while shooting until she was in the clear and turned the knob back to her hovercraft mode and went back on it with style. She soon got her guitar in the upright positions and flew really close to the street, flying away again. The remainder of the grapes did follow her, but didn't have the agility as her and all collided in the part of the street she dived into, blowing up and creating a crater on the street. Miko looked back at it and realized that she made one serious bo bo.

Miko: "Oh boy… That's not a good. I just hope no one noticed that or I'm grounded for life."

She soon turned back to find a way back to the teacher, until she was immediately blocked by a row of puppeteer like showgirls doing kicks in the air. She soon stopped and got off her guitar, placing the strap over her. Getting into battle position she waited to see what their first move is.

Miko: "Okay… This is a little creepy… And I thought that those Rockettes down at Radio City were weird."

By the time she said that, they did one final kick and their heels blasted off. The Magical Girl in training saw that and ducked down and avoided the feet. Just then machine gun nozzles came out of the stumps and took aim at the student. Miko got up and realized that she's in more trouble then before.

Miko: "Scrap…"

She soon turned to knob to her defensive weapon and created a fret that formed a barrier around her. The machine gun feet soon fire on her as bullets hit the shield. She looked on while strumming and knew this wasn't going to be easy.

Miko: "I take it back! These guys are creepier then the Rockettes!"

Meanwhile, Homura was flying with her magical wings, avoiding the shots of the gapes and need to clear the sky. She soon noticed the remainder of them focusing their attention to the shops and dived down to them. Seeing this, the veteran had to do something. Opening her time shield, the gears spin until they snap, freezing time to when the grapes were about to hit those buildings. She soon took out her UMP rile and load it to fire. Aiming at the falling grapes, she pulled the trigger and fire at rapid succession as the bullets stopped midway through. Once she emptied the clip, he looked down and noticed her student on the street with her dome on and a group of marionettes shooting at her with their machine gun legs. She starred at it and figured that she was in trouble.

Homura: "Damn it, Miko! Not this again. I swear, we're going to have a little talk when this is over."

With time still frozen, she dropped her weapon as it froze after and dived down towards her.

Back with Miko, she kept protecting herself with her dome around her as the bullets kept firing. But she was starting to get tired and couldn't hold her own for so long.

Miko: "For crying out loud! How long till those freaks run on empty? My arm is starting to get tired here!"

She was about to give up and eat a machine gun sandwich when time froze that moment she was going to give up. At the same time, a quick swipe came from the middle of the showgirls and a line was visible through all of them. When time resumed, all of them were cut cleanly and were split in half, while the grapes that were coming down the buildings exploded when the bullets connected to them. Miko was soon tired out and took a quick breather, expecting the marionettes to get her. But she didn't feel her body being penetrated. Looking up, she could see all the showgirls all cut in half with one still standing. That was until it fell in half and was on the floor with the rest of them. She blinked and was confused of what just happened.

Miko: "Uh… What did I miss?"

When she asked her questions, she soon got her answer from behind.

Homura: "You got saved… Again…"

She soon heard that and turned around to see Homura standing behind her, with her arms crossed and had a glare on her. Miko could see that her teacher wasn't happy and rubbed the back of her head chuckling, trying to get herself out of it.

Miko: "heh, heh… Hey there teach. How are things? This isn't what it looks like. I had everything under control."

Homura looked around to see the work she herself had done and joked a little.

Homura: "Yeah… I can see that."

Miko soon got up and dusted herself, feeling somewhat relieved that her teacher saved her.

Miko: "Whatever, at least I kept them distracted enough to let you deliver the killing blow."

Homura: "You call that a distraction? Looking at this, it almost look like that you seem to have your mind off the goal lately. What's gotten into you?"

Miko heard this and was awfully quiet. But before she could say anything, she noticed something behind her teacher and warned her.

Miko: "Look out!"

She getting her guitar to shooting mode, she strummed fast and fired multiple shots between Homura. The veteran was caught by that attack and turned around to see more marionette showgirls kicking towards them. Half of them were blasted to bits while the other half avoided the attack. They soon got their feet high up and fired their heel shoes at them. The two ducked and avoided the feet and was expecting more machine gun nozzles read to fire. But instead of that, there were sharp knives coming out of the stubs. Miko looked on and was now getting upset about it.

Miko: "Oh, c'mon! You have to go there?!"

The showgirls soon started to spin with their knife legs sticking out and spin really fast, creating a Tasmanian Devil tornado right at them.

Miko: "Okay, now that's not fair."

Homura looked on and didn't like the odds at all. Seeing the situation, she decided to stick her hand out to her student.

Homura: "Take my hand! Quickly!"

Without hesitation, Miko grabbed her hand and the teacher's time shield started to turn. The moment it snapped, time froze and they could see the group of showgirl puppets stopping in their place. Homura soon ran and dragged Miko from behind.

Homura: "Swing that guitar and take them all down. I don't know how much time I can freeze in this world."

Miko nodded and got her guitar on the neckline. With quick swings, she took out the legs of the marionettes that had the sharp blades. Once they were down, the two stopped and turned to see the end result. When time resumed, the showgirls resumed spinning and the blade legs flew through different directions. None of them didn't hit the two, but they latched onto walls and smash through store windows, taking out the items from the display. The Magical Girl in training saw this and was feeling a little unease.

Miko: "Oh dear… Looks like the owners will have a field day from them if any of their stores are in one piece."

Homura nodded and assure her that everything will be okay.

Homura: "Don't worry. When we defeat this nightmare, everything will be over. I'll let you know when we finish this battle."

The group stopped spinning and fell to the floor, not able to stand with one leg. Homura soon took out grenades and armed them, tossing them right to the remaining group. They soon exploded and the group was in pieces. Once the streets were cleared, Homura peeked up and saw another orange coming down to them. Seeing that, she warned the student about it.

Homura: "Miko! Run!"

Miko looked up to see what she was seeing and realized that they were going to get crushed. So the two started to run away while the orange landed on the street. It soon started to roll down the street and after the two. They kept on running as the orange was getting closer, flattening cars and knocking down lampposts, street signs, and parking meters. It was almost like the scene from Indiana Jones as the two Magical Girls continued to run. They soon spotted a dead end and needed to find a way in escaping. So the only thing they can do now is to take to the air. Homura spread her energy wings and lifted herself up in the air while Miko got her guitar to hover and landed on it, taking off after her. The two managed to escape the orange as it collided on the street end and left a path of destruction behind. The two looked down to it and were relieved that they got out of there.

Miko: "Phew… That was close. For a second there, I thought I was going to be crushed by some OJ."

Homura looked up and told her student to pay attention.

Homura: "Enough with the jokes, Miko. We got bigger problems to deal with."

Miko turned to her teacher then looked to what she was looking at. It was then that she saw the Nightmare slot machine surveying the fight and decided to finish them off itself. Pulling the lever down the three slots started to spin and let the two girls wait to see what it was planning. One by one, all three slots stopped until they his a skull and crossbones icon, meaning that it was going to pull all the stops. The figurehead on it started to freak out with its eyes bugging and the teeth shattering, making a maniacal laugh. Soon enough, the front casing opened up and revealed the mechanics inside with what looks like a grinder where the prize case use to be. The slots started to spin again, this time; the strips of the slots flew out and headed straight towards the two. Homura watched it all go down and decided to make a dash out of there.

Miko: "Watch out!"

She flapped her magical wing and flew high up to get away from the slot strips. Miko did the same and flew far away to escape their grasp. They all flew all over the place and were trying to play keep away. But Miko didn't have the velocity as she has reached her max. But one of the strips headed up to her legs and wrapped around them. The trainee felt that and looked down to see the strip getting a hold of her. She struggled to get out, but they were too tight to remove. With one quick tug, Miko was hurled off the guitar and the instrument weapon flew around aimlessly before landing hard on the ground. The student screamed and tried to struggle to get out of there.

Miko: "Hey! Let me go! I'm not interested in gabbling my life away!"

Homura was trying to get away from one of the strips as well and heard Miko's panic. Looking down, she could see her student struggling to escape the strips around her legs. That said strip was getting near and the grinder in the front started to spin. Realizing what this Nightmare is capable of, she decided to intervene and draw her samurai sword. With her wings folded, she soon dived down and rocketed towards her student while the second strip came up after her. Meanwhile, Miko kept on struggling, but couldn't make a quick escape. She look down to see the grinder with the many spike spinning from top to bottom, going back as a way to crush victims from the inside. Blinking wide eye, she knew that she would be in trouble.

Miko: "Shoot… This isn't going to be good."

She was getting near and was going to be squished by the Nightmare. But before she would meet her demise, a streak came up and cut the strip close to her feet. She was free from the attack and was relieved. But she was soon falling, as she didn't have her guitar with her. She screamed and didn't have a way in surviving this fall. But before she reached the ground, another streak came back and grabbed her. Miko had her eyes closed the whole time and thought it was over with her. But when she opened them, she saw the town street above her and was completely confused by it. Looking up, she saw Homura looking high and was holding Miko with one hand and her sword with another. Seeing her, she smiled and was relieved that she was saved.

Homura: "Thanks again for the save, teach. I thought I was going to be Willy E. Coyote for a second there."

The teacher looked down to her with a glare and knew that they have a lot of talk to do. Miko saw that and knew she needs to talk to her on what's bothering her. The two soon approached the guitar that was floating on the street, waiting for its master. Seeing this, Homura told her to get on it.

Homura: "Drop!"

Hearing that, she did what her teacher said and dropped to the guitar and, which in the perfect accuracy, landed on it. She soon flew up high and joined her teacher while all three strips came up behind them and chased them. Miko looked back at the strips and the Nightmare and could tell it won't be easy.

Miko: "Man! This thing is so OP! We can't attack it with those slot strips in the way. Any ideas?"

Homura heard her and looked around from something of use. Looking yonder, she could see the water tower they usually use as a meet up point before going on a hunt. That's when she came up with a really good idea.

Homura: "I think I have one. Follow my lead."

She soon flew fast and headed straight to the water tower. Miko saw her taking the lead and followed her as well.

Miko: "Whatever you say, teach."

She soon followed her while the three strips were catching up to them. The two made a made dash to the tower and when they got close, the teacher told the student to split up.

Homura: "Split up, go through all the girders of the water tower until we get to the top."

Miko looked to her and was confused about that.

Miko: "And why would we do that?"

Homura: "Just trust me and follow my orders. Now! Split!"

Miko heard her and they split in both directions, while two of the strips followed them and the one in the middle went through the structure. The two Magical Girls maneuvered their way through the many steel pipes and girders of the water tower while the strips followed them in many ways. There were even a few close calls as the two avoid the strips with bends and acrobatics. They slowly ascend to the top as the strips were getting twisted around the structure. Miko noticed that they were getting close and had to tell the teacher about it.

Miko: "Running out of breathing room! Hope you know what you're doing!"

Homura heard her and smiled, knowing that she's going to pull this off. Flying all the way high up, they reached up to the sky and the strips nearly reached them. Once they were in high enough altitude, Homura told her student to dive.

Homura: "Now! Take a dive!"

The two soon stopped and came back down, right in the middle of space where the strips were around them. The ends soon followed and it was now starting to get more crowded than before. When they reached the roof of the water tower, Homura and Miko soon split apart again and the strips followed them. With quick maneuvers and twists, the two got all three strips tied up and were done up in a weirdly looking bow. The two soon landed on the top of the water tower and looked right at their handiwork. They could see the nightmare slot machine struggling to escape as all the strips were too tied up to retract. Miko saw this all go down and couldn't help but to smile at the sight of it.

Miko: "Ha! Eat that! That will teach you for messing with us Magical Girls!"

The Nightmare kept struggling more and more and couldn't get around to freeing itself. Homura soon armed her sword out of her shield and was ready to finish the fight.

Homura: "Let's take care of this once and for all."

With a quick flap of her wings, she flew high up in the air until she reached the height of the badly drawn moon. Coming back down, she swung her sword and made a straight up slice through the middle. The slot machine Nightmare was pulling during the time and was immediately flying back when the cut was made. It flew back to a municipal building and was in a daze. Before it could recover, Miko came up in the middle of set her guitar to her ultimate power and the huge speakers came out of the ground and was ready to give all she got. With her arm raised, she screamed out her favorite words.

Miko: "Final Encore!"

Dropping her arm down, she made a huge strum and went a huge pulse wave right towards it. The blast pushed it through the building and caused all the store windows to crack and break from the sound. But it didn't matter, as the final blow is about to strike. Homura landed on the hole in the building and her shield glowed purple, shifting and turning into her trusty bow. Taking aim and pulling the string back, the arrow appeared and glowed purple, firing it right at the Nightmare's chest. The moment it connected, the slot machine exploded and parts and gears flew around with the head high up in the air. The two soon approached the blasted area and looked to see whom that nightmare belonged too. When it appeared, it wavered down along with stacks of money and looked like a blob of an old man's face with a scuffle beard and a tired look. Miko looked to this blob and realized who it was.

Miko: "Hey, I know him. It's that homeless guy that was living in the ally. Heard he had a rough time with his gambling ways and cost him everything. Spend most of the time in that homeless shelter when Jasper Memorial was volunteering. Poor bastard… Never thought his problems were this bad."

Homura heard her and gave a sigh about what she said, grabbing the tortured blob and pet it.

Homura: "That's the problem with people these days. They have their personal demons and they cannot control them. So much so that their Nightmare's manifest themselves and wreak havoc all across the world. It's up to people like us to dispel these abominations, and purify them for a happy dream. Speaking of which…"

She soon picked up the pile of money and lifted it up to the sky, blowing on it. That stack soon flew away and went high to the sky. They soon gathered together and merged into something. That something is the homeless man's family before he lost everything. The blob that had the old man's face looked to that and brightened up, it got out of Homura's arm and flew up to the shadow shapes of his family. That said blob reunited with them and a magical glitter rain down across town. All around them, they could see cars repairing themselves when and were back to normal, glass returning to the shops and fixing themselves up. Even the building the Nightmare went through was repairing itself and sealed the hole and looked like it was back to normal. At the same time, the glitter purified their soul gems and was completely cleaned of any purification. The blob and the shadow family vanished and the background returned to its normal night sky color. When the battle was over, the two took a breather and was glad was all over.

Miko: "Well now… That was too close for call. That Nightmare was a real bitch. At least we got our reward and our gems have been purified. Not to mention that the town has been repaired itself, as if the nothing happened. Guess that's that one of the rewards when we defeat that Nightmare, huh?"

She turned around to speak to her teacher. But when she did that, she noticed that Homura was glaring at her. The student blinked and was confused by her reaction, giving that they were victorious.

Miko: "What? What did I do?"

The veteran sighed and decided to speak to her.

Homura: "We need to have a little chat."

* * *

Five minutes later, the two were sitting at the usual spot on the water tower and was looking at the view of the whole town. Kyubey was sitting behind them and listened to the two speaking to each other.

Miko: "So what was the problem? I thought we had that Nightmare in the bag."

Homura turned to her and explained to her about what went wrong.

Homura: "What the problem is that you weren't focused."

The student blinked and was confused about that.

Miko: "What? C'mon teach, I was focused."

Homura shook her head and explained a bit more about that.

Homura: "No, you weren't. You rush in to battle and nearly got yourself killed. You were easily distracted. And you tend to get yourself into a lot of trouble. This isn't what I taught you. What was your problem out there?"

Miko sighed and could tell that Homura was getting suspicious and decided to explain about it.

Miko: "Fine… You want to know what's been bothering me. It's about Bulkhead."

The teacher raised an eyebrow and was curious about that answer.

Homura: "Really? Why's that?"

There was a bit of silence between the two as Miko explained what happened today.

Miko: "When we heard that the Autobots might have a way in restoring their planet, I was stoke that I might be able to bunk with Bulk and being the first exchange student on Cybertron. But for some reason, when I was speaking to Bulkhead about being with him, he was hesitant in giving me an answer. What's even weirder is that Optimus wants us to leave the base early than usual and didn't explain to us why. It's almost like they're pushing us away from the mission. It's really strange that they want us to leave so soon, considering that we helped them out on many occasions."

She was very quiet as she started to get worried about one thing that was bothering her.

Miko: "Say Homura? Do you think that the Autobots will be leaving us when they find a way in restoring their world?"

Homura blinked and was a little silent about that question.

Homura: "Um… I don't really know…"

The student immediately turned to her and repeated the same questions again.

Miko: "Be honest with me. You think that they'll be leaving us?"

Homura took a deep breath and wasn't sure of that answer.

Homura: "It's really hard to tell. Judging by the way they are focused, they do seem desperate in bringing their planet back to its former glory before the war destroyed it. So I do believe they don't want any distractions getting in the way."

Miko shook her head and didn't like that response.

Miko: "Hold up. You think the Autobots believe that we are a distraction. We aid them in battle a lot, we are not distracting them. What makes you think that they want to keep us away from this battle to end all battles?"

Homura: "Maybe things are starting to get tense lately. We weren't around when they were trying to obtain these Omega Keys. If we were there, maybe we would understand what they had to go through. Perhaps we should give them some space. Things will probably get back to normal when it's all over."

Miko turned away and still wasn't sure about it.

Miko: "But that doesn't explain why Bulkhead was hesitant in answering my question. I really want to be on Cybertron, I really do. Bulk is my friend and Wrecking partner; we are as thick as thieves. No way he would ditch me when he leaves to restore Cybertron. He won't do that."

Homura heard her and could tell that she was getting worried, more so then ever. She could even tell that her soul gem was slightly tainted as she was getting some negative energy. Placing her hand on her shoulder, she told her not to get too worked up over it.

Homura: "Don't jump to conclusions. The Autobots are focused on this mission and needs to be on their feet. I'm sure they would be back to normal when this is over. Besides, you cannot think negatively about this or anything else. Emotional sadness, anger, or anything negative can lead to your soul gem to get muddled and darken. The more negative you get, the darker your soul gem will be. I cannot let a new Magical Girl disappear so soon like many others."

Miko looked to her and realized that she her soul gem was starting to darken a little bit. Looking to her gem on her arm, she could see it starting to get dark. Quickly, she took out a few pellets and drained the grief out of it to restore some magic. Taking a bit of a breather, she apologized for what just happened.

Miko: "Sorry about that. Guess I was too worked up over nothing. Didn't even see my gem getting muddled."

Kyubey listened to the whole thing and decided to speak to the student about it.

Kyubey: "Miko Nakadai, you don't really need to apologize. When every Magical Girl makes a contract with me or any other Incubator, they knew the risks. That does include themselves and their wishes. Sometimes wishes soon turn into curses and that will lead to those to disappear sooner before they can make their mark. Sayaka Miki was a good example when she wished to help someone and in the end, it lead to her downfall so early. Homura knows it so well."

Miko looked back to the incubator and was surprised by that.

Miko: "Really?"

She soon looks to Homura and wanted to know about that. Homura looked away and explained as much as she could.

Homura: "It was… It was a long time ago. But yes, I knew Sayaka Miki when she started and ended and I could see the pain that she endured when a friend of hers took someone important to her. It is never really easy to get through with."

Miko: "I'm sure you never go down that path. You are quite a calm Magical Girl."

Homura was silent and sighed over that part.

Homura: "Not likely… There was a time I was just about to give up on my wish."

Miko heard that and was surprised by what she said.

Miko: "Seriously? What happened?"

Homura turned to Kyubey, wondering if she would tell her of what happened. Kyubey looked back and decided to let her in n the secret with a quick nod. Turning back, she explained what she had to go through.

Homura: "If you want to know, I'll tell you. But only if you don't tell anyone what I say."

Miko heard that and was iffy about that promise.

Miko: "Kay… I won't tell anyone."

Homura soon repeated what she said and was serious about it.

Homura: "I mean it. Swear to me that you won't tell anyone."

Miko lifted her hands up and decided to keep it a secret.

Miko: "Okay, okay! I won't tell anyone! Sheesh… You really need to stop being too serious. So tell me what happened."

Taking a deep breath, she started her story of how she became a Magical Girl.

Homura: "Remember when I told her that I had a friend and I lost her because of me."

Miko soon remembered about that and a certain slap, rubbing the cheek that got that slap.

Miko: "Yeah… I remember. And I'm still reeling over the slap you gave me."

Homura could tell she remembered that and explain her side of the story.

Homura: "Well, that friend's name was Madoka Kaname. I met her before I became a Magical Girl. It was when I returned to school after a heart condition. I wasn't the calm, collective, intelligent girl you see before you. I was a weak, timid, not so smart girl that doesn't know her place in life. Madoka came to me and told me that name meant fire, blazing high in the sky, and wanted me to be just as cool as my name. But I really wasn't good at anything, not my studies, not my athletic ability, absolutely nothing. I was completely useless."

Miko blinked and was surprised that she wasn't what she was and whistled to herself.

Miko: "Man, and too think you were the coolest exchange student out there. Never thought you had your setbacks. What about Madoka? Was she a Magical Girl like you?"

Homura heard that question and knew things will get complicated.

Homura: "Yes and no. Let me explain. See when I wondered into a Witch's maze, Madoka and Mami saved my life. I never thought that the person I just met could be a Magical Girl. At first, I always am worried of the dangers she would face, but she kept on saying that the more Witches they defeat the more people they save. That's what matters to her."

Miko heard her and was very silent; surprising that this Madoka was so kind hearted and determined to protect the innocent, even if no one knew about her. This is especially true with the Autobots. But there's a question of what happened to this Magical Girl.

Miko: "So… what happened to her?"

Homura starred off to the town view and explained about it the best she could.

Homura: "There was the battle with Walpurgisnacht, the most dangerous Witch of them all. Mami was killed and Madoka was the only Magical Girl that could stop her. I begged and pleaded for her not to do it, but she insisted that she must protect her home and the world from her. So with disregards to her own safety, she charged in and destroyed Walpurgisnacht, only to have gave up her own life in the process. I was devastated that the only friend I knew was gone and would do anything to get her back."

When Miko heard that she soon figured out how she became a Magical Girl in the first place.

Miko: "Even if it means giving up your own soul… You became a Magical Girl just to bring your friend back. Is that it?"

Homura turned to her and was surprised that she figured the whole thing out.

Homura: "You are smarter than you look. But yes, I became a Magical Girl to save Madoka."

Miko: "And how did you do it? Bringing them back from the dead or something?"

She looked back and answered the student's question.

Homura: "Even worse… I traveled back in time. When I made a contract with Kyubey, I wished to go back in time, so instead of her protecting me, I will be the one protecting her. And it came true. I went back to when I was going to middle school to meet Madoka. And now that I became a Magical Girl, I can use my time manipulating abilities to help protect her. Life has been good and I couldn't be anymore happier. But when I thought things could get better, it got worse."

Miko: "You found out the truth of the Magical Girls."

Homura sighed and looked at the student.

Homura: "I did. When we beat Walpurgisnacht a second time, Madoka survived, but I lost her again when her soul gem got tainted and she turned into a Witch. It was then I realized that Kyubey has tricked us made us into Magical Girls, just so we become Witches to be defeated."

Kyubey overheard that and reminded her that it wasn't the case.

Kyubey: "To be fair, us Incubators never intend to trick you. We were just doing our sworn duty in keeping the universe in balance. We tend to leave out a few little details in our agreements."

The veteran looked back and reminds him of those details.

Homura: "Little details… Such as having our very souls incased in our gems and we can't separate with them for 100 meters otherwise our bodies will shut down. Or the fact that we would turn into Witches if we don't purify our very souls. You really have deluded those that wanted to save the world."

Kyubey: "It's nothing personal, Homura Akemi, we were just doing our jobs."

Miko looked to the argument and gave a sigh.

Miko: "Guess it could explain a lot about these Incubators. They are always manipulated like the Decepticons, but they do what they do with a straight face. Don't understand why you keep one."

Homura turned to Miko and answered truthfully.

Homura: "Think of it as a mutual agreement."

She soon looks back at the view and continued on with the story.

Homura: "Anyways, I went back to time a second time and try to warn the others of Kyubey's trickery. Yet they didn't believe me and thought that I was driving them down the wrong path. But when Sayaka turned into Oktavia von Seckendorff, things… got really ugly and it was up to Madoka and me to defeat Walpurgisnacht together. We were successful, but in the end we both have our Soul gems filled with grief. I decided to accept my faith, and that she and I would become witches and we will tear the world apart until there's no evil left. But as an act of kindness, Madoka used her last Grief Seed to purify my gem. She spared my life and offered me a promise. Since she knew that I could travel through time, she wants me to prevent her from making her wish and becoming a Magical Girl. So that's what I did. I went back to time, one month before the Walpurgisnacht incident, making sure that Madoka doesn't become a Magical Girl and not suffer a fate worse than death. But after many attempts, many failures, it has come to conclusion that I was the one who made things worse."

Miko listened to all of this and was curious as to why she thought it was her own fault.

Miko: "Why's that. I mean, you wanted to save your friend and you were somewhat successful. Why are you beating yourself over it."

Homura looked back and wondered how to speak about it. But Kyubey looked on and decided to explain what she meant that the fault was her own.

Kyubey: "It's somewhat complicated. You see, every Magical Girl has a karmic destiny, a path they choose to follow to the very end. All Magical Girls have this said destiny once they made their contracts and kept on going until they reached their end. Some would become rulers, others mosaics. But Madoka Kaname, she wasn't any of them. She was giving an ordinary life and nothing more. But when Homura Akemi went back in time, she keeps altering Madoka's future, making her powers stronger. In the end, all timelines converged to Madoka and in the end, would lead her to becoming not only the most powerful Magical Girl, but also the most wickedest Witch."

Miko heard that and was surprised by that fact. Turning back, she wanted to get answers from her teacher.

Miko: "Seriously, teach? You try to save your friend and not realizing you're the cause of the problem? That is messed up. Exactly how many times have you gone back in time to save her."

Homura was silent and didn't expect her and react like that.

Homura: "To be fair, I was too determined to save her that I never knew what I was really making her future far worse than before. As far as how many times… Well… I really lost count the many times I went back in time."

Miko blinked and was confused about that part.

Miko: "That long? Seesh, it took you that much time until you realize that said error of your plan. So how did you solve that mess you got yourself into?"

Homura was quiet and didn't know how to respond to that.

Homura: "I didn't… She did…"

Miko starred quietly and was completely confused by that part.

Miko: "Huh…?"

Homura started to end her story with what happened at the end.

Homura: "When I realized what I did, I was more determined to defeat Walpurgisnacht and save Madoka from a dangerous fate. But not matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, that witch was too strong even for me. And even if I go back in time to repair it again, it will only make Madoka's destiny worse. I was about to give up, accept my faith, and would succumb to grief. But then, Madoka saved me and told me that she knew what to do. She told me that she wanted to become a Magical Girl and knew what she would wish for. That wish would alter the history of all Magical Girls and would shake the foundation of the universe."

Miko heard it and was beginning to put the pieces together. The way she talks about her friend, how she looks up to her, and the past she had to go through, it was evident who she was referring to. So she turned to her and knew what Madoka wished for.

Miko: "She wished to become a God, did she?"

Homura heard that and was completely shocked by that answer."

Homura: "Wha- How did you…?"

Miko smirked and let her know that she is smarter then an average Wrecker.

Miko: "Oh please… You think I'm that dumb? The way you talk about her makes sense. So she wishes to save all the Magical Girls and created the Law of Cycles to do so. Got to say, Madoka got the wrecking balls to make a wish like that."

Homura shook off that thought and told her that it wasn't easy.

Homura: "It's much more extreme than you think. Madoka's wish was to have the power to erase all Witches of the past, present, and future. She didn't want to see all the Magical Girls suffer and curse anyone that got in their way. So if she has that power, she would be the one to take all the burden for them and in exchange, they will live happy and peaceful lives right until the end. Just like that, Madoka's wish came true and she gave all Magical Girls past, present, and future hope. But a wish that massive came with a price."

Miko noticed a sobering tone in her voice and asked about that.

Miko: "Price…? What Price?"

Homura looked down to the streets and wondered if she was ready for what she would say next. With a deep breath, she told her of Madoka's sacrifice.

Homura: "When Madoka made her wish, it came with a hefty price. When she became a God, that would mean that her very existence needs to be erased from all times. Which means that memories of her from her family to her friends, and any proof of her existence needed to vanish. In the end, Madoka sacrificed her own life just for all to live in happiness."

Miko looked to her teacher and noticed a single tear coming down her cheek. She could tell that she was completely hurt and knew that she shouldn't have known of her past. Looking down to the street, she decided to apologize about it.

Miko: "I'm sorry… I really shouldn't have said anything. Didn't even realize you and this god of yours were once friends."

The teacher heard the apologize and said that it was no big deal.

Homura: "It's all right, you never knew about my past. I did try to warn you about it."

There was a silence with the two until Miko spoke up again.

Miko: "You missed her a lot, didn't you?"

Homura gave a deep sigh and knew that she was right on that mark.

Homura: "You could say that. I hadn't seen Madoka since she rearranged the universe into her own laws. And considering family and friends memories of Madoka were simply erased, only Kyubey and I remember her. And this ribbon on my head, is a small reminder of what I lost and I wear it with pride."

She touched the ribbon that use to belong to Madoka and continued on with her side of the story.

Homura: "All my life, I've been trying to save Madoka from her karmic destiny. Yet in the end, she made her choice in protecting every Magical Girl and taking all their burden. I never wanted her to take that path, nor did I want her to sacrifice everything for the wish she made. But I am thankful that she altered the universe to give every Magical Girl hope. And I wish that one day, I will reunite with Madoka when the time comes."

Miko heard her and knew that she has lost a lot and cannot give back what she lost. She soon thought of something and told her about it.

Miko: "You know… You could always drain your magic and reunite with her. I mean, it's dark yes, but that seems like the best option yet."

Homura turned to her and was silent about that option. Looking back, she told her that she's not ready.

Homura: "It is not my time. Not yet at least. I will reunite with Madoka, when I feel like it is time for me to leave. And I will leave this world under my terms, and my terms alone."

Miko: "Then what's stopping you? You makes you think you're not worthy of reuniting with her?"

Homura gave it some thought and decided to not mention it.

Homura: "That's something I'm keeping to myself."

Miko though got her hands behind her head and decided to come up with her own thoughts.

Miko: "Well, I do believe that you telling me about what happened with you, with your friend, and what you had to go through, makes me think that you can trust me. That you consider me a friend and teaching me the value of protecting and sacrificing everything to helps those that matter. That's what I think. You needed someone to pick up where you will leave off. That's it."

Homura turned to her and could tell that she was right. Sure, Miko did put it on herself to make that wish to save Bulkhead and become a Magical Girl. And she did get angry over what she did and would train her to what it means to be a Magical Girl. And giving it was force; she was slowly starting to forge a friendship with her student. So much so, that it brought her back to when she was technically friends with Madoka before being a Magical Girl herself. So she rolled her eyes and said to keep it between them.

Homura: "You could say that. Just promise me that you don't tell anyone about it."

Miko smiled and made that promise her way.

Miko: "Cross my heart and hope to die. Your secret's safe with me. Pft… Kept the Autobots a secret from everyone for this long. I can do the same with yours."

Homura turned back and smiled warmly. That was the first time in a long time she showed her happiness before making her wish.

Homura: "Thanks…"

Miko gave the thumbs up and told her it's nothing.

Miko: "Please… We're friends now. We look out for each other from now on, right."

Soon the two laughed a little and have now officially became friends. Suddenly, their soul gems started to glow and knew that more trouble was coming, this time, in the form of Wraiths. Kyubey felt that too and told the girls about it.

Kyubey: "The air is strong of negativity. Wraiths must be close by, and getting close to town."

Homura turned to the Incubator and nodded in approval.

Homura: "We felt that, Kyubey. Looks like they're coming from the east side of town. We better hurry before they enter Jasper and cause more problems then the Nightmare we faced. Ready to go, Miko?"

The student turned to her and smiled back to her.

Miko: "You know it, teach!"

With that, the two jumped off the water tower and made a fall. They soon flew up with Miko on her hover guitar and Homura with her purple magical wings spread out. They soon flew to where a group of Wraiths were gathered in hopes in stopping them. But they're not going in as teacher and student. Instead, they're going in as best friends. And that friendship will be tested the very next day.

* * *

The following day, the Autobot base was quiet and not a soul on the outside the decommissioned missile silo. But on the inside, it was a completely different story. When they arrived to the location of Dreadwing, they were surprised of why he was there. For one, it wasn't much of a trap, nor did he attack them, but it was more of a piece offering. The Forge hammer. Used by Solus Prime, the Forge can turn any material into a weapon and/or invention. And Dreadwing is offering it to them as a way to help them. Optimus though wished for him to join the team, just so they can use his help with what Megatron is planning. But he declined on that offer, as he will always be loyal to the cause. Not to mention that he has some unfinished business to attend to. Regardless, the Autobots now possessed the Forge hammer. And considering that only a Prime can wield such a weapon and that Optimus is the only Prime around, he knew what to use it on. And that's where they were right now. Ratchet was at the bridge controls, looking at the results of what the Prime had done, and was amazed by what he was witnessing.

Ratchet: "Yet another astonishing convergence of magic and science, courtesy of the ancients."

It was then that Smokescreen came in, as he was with the rest of the team, and finished with what he was saying.

Smokescreen: "And our leader."

Bulkhead: "It's hard to believe – a few swings of that hammer, and bam!"

They all turned to their bridge and were still in disbelief of what their leader did.

Arcee: "Our ground bridge is now a space bridge."

Indeed, that is what happened. When they returned to the base with the forge, Optimus used it to modify their bridge. The end result, they now have a bridge that could not only take them across Earth, but into the vast reaches of space. That also includes Cybertron as well. As they were happy that they have a spacebridge, the lights started to flicker and a low humming sound came from somewhere. They all looked around and noticed that all the systems are wonky and the screens were fizzling on and off. The group looked on and was completely worried while Sideswipe was questioning what is going on.

Sideswipe: "Um… Was that our space bridge? Does it do that when it was created? Cause I don't like to be blown up when I'm in there."

Ratchet looked on and checked one of the screens to see what's the problem. That's when he saw globe map with the source of the energy blast that just occurred.

Ratchet: "Our sensors are detecting a massive energon burst occurring outside Earth's atmosphere. A surge of that kind could only mean one thing – activation of another space bridge."

Everyone heard that news and knew only one thing, as Optimus stepped in and could only explain what the rest of the team was thinking.

Optimus Prime: "Megatron has discovered that the Omega Lock is on Cybertron."

Ratch looked back to the Prime before turning back with worry.

Ratchet: "It appears we have lost our advantage."

However, Prime felt confident that they will succeed.

Optimus Prime: "But with Megatron unaware that we now possess the means of interstellar travel, the element of surprise remains in our favor."

He turned to his team and told them what they need to do.

Optimus Prime: "We must embark on this mission with every resource at our disposal. Reach the vault and take hold of the Relics we gathered in our previous missions. Prepare for the battle for our planet."

The team nodded and headed out the command center, getting to the vaults while Strongarm and Sideswipe return to their quarters to gather their weapons. Optimus though headed someplace with his now possessed forge hammer and wanting to take care of something real quick.

* * *

In the makeshift Iacon vaults, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Smokescreen were lined up in front of all four garage doors, waiting to gather what they need. When they opened up, all four stepped in to get their weapons. Bulkhead got a hold of the Immobalizer, a stick like weapon that can freeze any Cybertronian into stasis. Bumblebee got hold of the Polarity Gauntlet, a device that can magnetize anything that is metal. Arcee took the Apex Armor, a contraption that can create indestructible armor to anyone who would wear it. And Smokescreen, while still possessing the Phase Shifter, got the Spark Extractor, an EMP like machine that can destroy the spark of any Cybertronian in wide distances. The four returned to the command center with all their relics and was waiting for their leader to return. As they were waiting, they heard the sound of metallic pounding from the distance and were curious as to what it was.

Bulkhead: "What's he forging now?"

Once the metal clanging was over, Optimus returned to the command center, holding his Star Saber sword. What happened was that his sword was destroyed when he first clashed with Megatron, who created the Dark Saber sword with the forge when he had it in his possession, back when they started searching for the Omega Keys. Now that he now has the hammer, he repaired his sword and is back to its prestige condition. He walked down to join the group, who was starring gawk eye at him, and was ready to fight.

Optimus Prime: "Megatron must be stopped, not matter the cost."

He soon put his sword on his back and ready to leave. But just as they were about to go, they could hear additional footsteps coming from behind. Turning around, they saw Strongarm and Sideswipe, ready to join in and had their weapons loaded and ready. The Prime could see that and decided to leave them behind. Approaching the two, he told them the bad news.

Optimus Prime: "Sideswipe, Strongarm, remain in the base."

The two heard that and didn't like that said order.

Sideswipe: "Serious boss bot? You want us to wait here and not take part in this history making battle? No way! We can't stand around and do nothing while you have all the fun."

The cadet heard him and gave a bit of a groan.

Strongarm: "As much as I hate to say this, but Sideswipe is right. The rules state that all cadets must provide backup on assignments that are too risky for any bot. Whether you like it or not, you'll need all the help you can get."

The Prime looked to the two and knew that they're not ready to go back to what was once their home.

Optimus Prime: "I truly understand what it means to the both of you. You wish to make history and save Cybertron from extinction. But you haven't seen Cybertron since you were captured during the fall of Iacon. And considering you two are young, I fear that what happened to Cybertron will be devastating for you when the both of you arrive. It's best you remain here until we return."

The two heard that and turn their heads away, feeling a little dejected. Smokescreen could see that and decided to ease their troubled processors.

Smokescreen: "Don't worry guys; I'm sure the boss has his reasons. Besides, if things don't go our way, we can always call you up for some help. Okay?"

The two turned to him and knew that he has a point. After all, they might need backup if things get choppy. So they sighed and responded in unison.

Sideswipe and Strongarm: "Okay…"

Once they got the idea, Optimus turned to Ratchet and told him to activate the spacebridge.

Optimus Prime: "Ratchet, set bridge coordinates to Cybertron. It is time to end this war once and for all."

Ratch nodded and immediately set the coordinates to Cybertron itself. Once the coordinates were set, he pulled the lever and the blue and green portal opened up for them, giving them a direct path to their home planet. Optimus soon stepped forward and gave out his order.

Optimus Prime: "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Soon enough, he jumped and transformed into his truck form and drove to the portal. The rest of the team followed suit and transformed. The group went into the portal and disappeared, leaving for their mission. This left the two recruits standing there as the portal closed in front of them. When Ratchet raised the lever to deactivate the bridge, he looked to the two and told them to understand Prime's way of thinking.

Ratchet: "Optimus understands the value and safety of his teammate. He knows you're not ready for an assignment that dangerous."

Strongarm was completely quiet and turned away, a little upset over something so trivial.

Strongarm: "If he thinks that we're not ready to help him on a mission, then that makes him think that we're younglings."

The red mech turned to her and told her that they really are.

Sideswipe: "But we are younglings."

The cadet heard him and blurted out.

Strongarm: "That's not the point! Oh, forget it!"

She walked away and was completely bummed about it. Sideswipe looked her walking away and was confused. He turned to the medic and asked about it.

Sideswipe: "What? What did I say?"

Ratchet groaned and wasn't in the mood for talking. He soon return to his post and waits for Optimus's status on the mission. What none of them didn't know is that they all forgotten something that was far more important than their planet.

* * *

Down in the suburban part of Jasper, four lone students were waiting at the entrance at Jasper Memorial high school. Those four are Jack, Raf, Miko, and Homura. School was finished for them and they were expecting their friends to come pick them up and return them to base. But none of them showed up and all the students have already left. Jack was pretty much pacing back and forth, starting to feel a little impatient as Miko, Raf, and Homura looked to him with worry.

Jack Darby: "Argh… What's taking them so long? It's not like them to just leave us hanging at the school. What do think is going on with them?"

Raf thought about it and came up with a good enough conclusion.

Raf: "Maybe they got stuck in gridlock or something."

Miko turned to him and raised a comedic eyebrow.

Miko: "Really, Raf? You think that there's gridlock in Jasper? We're in the middle of nowhere! How could there be any gridlock around this small town."

Homura turned to her and smirked.

Homura: "You may never know. Sometimes there's a rare occasion that there will be a pile up in a highway can block off the path. Not to mention that they can't transform to get out of there, otherwise there will be a lot of heads turning."

Miko looked to her and gave a smirk.

Miko: "Even so, the look on the driver's faces would be priceless."

The two soon chuckled at the thought of it and could imagine the reaction to all those drivers. Raf soon looked to the two and was surprised that they are getting together nicely. So he decided to talk them out of it.

Raf: "You know it's kind of strange… You two never have much in common. Now the both of you have become the best of friends. What's with the sudden change of heart?"

The two heard him and looked to each other for a moment. Indeed, they weren't close to be friends due to their polar opposites personas. But after Miko's wish, Homura's training, and the couple of fights against Wraiths, Nightmares, and Decepticons, their bond has started to become closer then normal. And after admitting Miko of Homura's life story, their friendships is more stronger than before. Course, Miko promised to keep Homura's truth a secret and can't let anyone know of this, especially her friends. So she looked to him with a smile and gives a white lie.

Miko: "Oh, you know… Sometimes, opposites attract. That's what friendships is all about, right?"

Homura listened to her lie and smirk, symbolizing a nice cover up story. Raf though looked to this and was curious, but brushed it aside and believed her.

Raf: "Okay… That makes sense, I think…"

Jack soon had it and decided to do something. Sitting back down with his friends, he took his cell phone out and started to contact the base.

Jack Darby: "That's t, I'm contacting the base. It's not normal for our friends to leave us hanging. Let's see what's going on."

He soon contacts the base and waited for a response from the other end.

* * *

Back at the base, Ratchet was waiting for a response from Optimus on the progress of the mission. But behind him, the two recruits were just waiting for the team to call to provide backup. Though judging how long it was taking, it was no chance for them to get to Cybertron. Sideswipe was practicing with his sword, trying to train as much as possible. Strongarm though was looking through her rules and regulations for studying. Though in reality, she was still bummed that she won't be part of a mission that would ultimately end the war. She really wanted to take part of history, but all she's doing is waiting. If only she can help out, then there would've been a difference. But all she can do is wait until they return on their ultimate mission. As they were waiting, Ratchet got a beep from the console, signaling someone is calling the base. Thinking it was the Prime, he pressed the button and responded to the call.

Ratchet: "Optimus?"

He soon got the response, but it wasn't from the leader himself.

Jack Darby: _"Uh… No, Ratchet. It's Jack. Is something wrong? Cause school's been out for almost an hour and no one's showed to pick us up."_

Both Sideswipe and Strongarm overheard that and stopped what they're doing. They realized that the Autobots human companions were waiting for them, but they immediately left before school was over. Now they are left unintended and they need to be looked after. Looking to each other they decided to speak to Ratchet as they approached him while the medic spoke to Jack of the situation…somewhat.

Ratchet: "That is because the entire team is rather…indisposed at the moment. I suggest you obtain an alternate method of transport."

Miko overheard it decided to let the medic to the pick up on the other line.

Miko: _"What's he saying?"_

Jack Darby: _"The bots are busy."_

Miko: _"Then tell Ratchet to come get us! It's not like he has anything else to do!"_

Ratchet was getting annoyed and decided to end the call. But before he was going to do that, Sideswipe came in and decided to help out.

Sideswipe: "Strongarm and I are available. Maybe we can pick you guys up."

Ratchet heard that and turned in complete shock. Jack was on the line and heard it as well, a little surprised by that too.

Jack Darby: " _Really? You guys are going to pick us up?"_

Before there could be any answer, Ratchet soon approached the console and told him to wait.

Ratchet: "Will you please hold for just one second, Jack? I need to speak to Sideswipe here for a second."

He soon put the kids on hold before Jack could even make a single response. He soon turned to the red mech and was irate about what he said.

Ratchet: "Are you out of your fragging processor?! We are on a very important mission in restoring our planet and ending this war! We cannot have any distractions on this vital assignment, especially with a bunch of humans!"

Sideswipe though retorted back and told him about these humans he was referring to.

Sideswipe: "Those humans you mentioned are the team's friends. And they left on this important mission, not realizing that they even left them behind. We cannot just simply abandon them, knowing slag well that they would be potential targets for the Cons."

The cadet soon approached his side and agreed with him.

Strongarm: "Sideswipe is right, Ratchet, shocking as it may be. Sure, restoring Cybertron and ending this war is our primary objective. But protecting the humans of this planet is also our mission as well. What are the chances of the Decepticons knowing that the Autobots friends are alone and defenseless? They will get taken or worse. So do you want those younglings hanging, or do you want them protected? Think about that."

Ratchet heard the two and lowered his head. Indeed, revitalizing Cybertron and ending this eternal war is the main objective. But the kids that the team made friends with, it's just as important as their home. Groaning he decided to listen to them, but with a minor exception.

Ratchet: "Fine… You two will pick up the kids, but don't bring them here to the base. We're too focus on this assignment as it is and we can't have any distractions with them around."

Both recruits looked to each other and smiled, knowing that they swayed him to their side. They turned to him and told him that they got it.

Sideswipe: "Don't worry, doc. We'll keep them busy long enough until the mission is over."

Strongarm: "You have our thanks."

Ratch waved it off and returned to the console.

Ratchet: "Yeah, yeah… Whatever…"

Once he got to the console, he hit the button and reconnects with Jack.

Ratchet: "Jack, I will be sending Sideswipe and Strongarm to your school to pick you up."

* * *

Back at the school, Jack finally got the call from Ratch as he explained on the situation.

Ratchet: _"But advice you to not get into the base for today. We are just as busy as it is."_

The Darby heard him and was a bit relieved.

Jack Darby: "That's good to hear. Thanks Ratchet."

He soon hung up and told the others about what he heard.

Jack Darby: "Good news and bad news. Bad news that the Autobots won't be here today. Good news is that Sideswipe and Strongarm will come to pick us up for today. But we're not allowed at the base until then."

Miko heard that and didn't like the sound of it.

Miko: "Seriously? The Autobots ditched us and we have two recruits that will take us anywhere but the base? How's that good news?"

Jack shrugged it off and decided to leave it at that. But Raf was cautious and wondered about their sudden absence.

Raf: "This doesn't make sense. The Autobots would never leave us hanging. Wonder why they won't come?"

Homura thought of that and remembered what they were focusing on recently.

Homura: "Maybe it has something to do with that mission they have their hands full."

Miko overheard her and was a little unsure.

Miko: "You kidding me? That restoring of their home planet stuff? C'mon Homura. There's no way they are going to get to Cybertron to succeed on the mission. Can they?"

She turned to Jack and wondered about that. He turned to her and didn't have a clue.

Jack Darby: "No idea… Maybe if we speak to Sideswipe and Strongarm, they'll know something on what's going on."

So they waited until the two recruits come to get them out of school. What they didn't know is that the one call they made would change the dynamic of the war.

* * *

Up above Earth in deep space, the Nemesis was hovering close to the Decepticon spacebridge. In the bridge of the ship, Starscream looked right at the bridge itself with his servos behind his back and was quite successful in what he did. After stealing the Omega Keys from the Autobot base, thanks to a little Red Energon, he took them to Megatron and offered it to them in exchange for his return to servitude. Course, he had to get interrogated through the use of the Psychic Patch, reliving one event of Starscream's life after another. After much nervousness and interrogating, Megatron decided to give him one chance and brought him back to second command status. Course it started out really rocky and he got nearly killed by Dreadwing due to what he did to his brother, Skyquake. Thankfully, it had been resolved and he survived that mess. Now here he is, back with the armada, back with his rank, and back with his life. And it was all worth it.

Silas: "Don't get to comfortable in your current position, Starscream. Megatron is still in command of the armada and this ship."

Well, maybe not all worth it. Starscream groaned and turned around to see Silas standing there, looking somewhat annoyed over the fact that this Con is back on the force. Scream was annoyed by him to, as this is the first human who decided to join the force as well.

Starscream: "I'm just savoring this moment, Silas. It's been so long since I was exiled from the Decepticons. Just being back after giving Megatron the keys is a breath of fresh air. Though I wasn't expecting the likes of you to be part of this group. I was quite surprised that Lord Megatron would take you in, considering the history we had with you and your little underground organization. I would never forget the time when you took my T-Cog from me. It's even worse when you're decrepit human body is in shell of one of our own."

Silas looked down to the body that once belonged to Breakdown and understand what he was talking about.

Silas: "Think of it as a life support for my badly damaged body. I'm fortunate enough that I survived quite an extreme procedure. And even luckier that Megatron offered me a position in his faction after a botched attempt with one of my own weapons."

Scream was getting aggravated and stepped to him, getting face to face with him.

Starscream: "You're lucky Megatron given you a chance in proving yourself worthy to the cause. But I'll have you know that I am back as second in command on this ship. Which means you take orders giving to me as well. So if I were you, I suggest you don't step out of line. Otherwise what our lord and master has in store for you is nothing compared to what I got planned. Is that clear?"

Breakdown smirked and decided to play his game.

Breakdown: "As the daylight, commander…"

Before this started to get escalated, Knockout and Soundwave approached the two and could tell that it was starting to get physical. The doctor cleared his throat and tried to break this little tension. The two could hear him and turned to him, leading to the commander to ask what.

Starscream: "What is it?!"

The medic managed to break it off, even though the aggression is on him this time, and spoke to them of what he discovered.

Knockout: "Forgive the interruption, commander, but we have gotten some news in regards to the mission giving to Soundwave here."

Starscream heard that and decided to save his argument to Silas for later, approaching the two to see what it was.

Starscream: "And what is it? What has Soundwave discovered?"

The Intel Officer approached him and his visor sparked to life, playing an audio recording that his minicon, Laserbeak, had received.

Ratchet: _"Optimus?"_

Jack Darby: _"Uh… No, Ratchet. It's Jack. Is something wrong? Cause school's been out for almost an hour and no one's showed to pick us up."_

Ratchet: _"That is because the entire team is rather…indisposed at the moment. I suggest you obtain an alternate method of transport."_

Miko: _"What's he saying?"_

Jack Darby: _"The bots are busy."_

Miko: _"Then tell Ratchet to come get us! It's not like he has anything else to do!"_

The audio soon changed to a map in pinpointing the location of where the call was made, right in the middle of Jasper, Nevada. Knockout soon explained of where the call came from.

Knockout: "As you can see, Soundwave has managed to catch a call from one of the Autobot's humans indicating that the base is somewhere in Jasper, Nevada."

Silas soon approached the commander and remembered about that town on the last assignment.

Silas: "Jasper, huh? That seems like that's the most recent Autobot activity down here. You're certain that the Autobot's base is somewhere in that town?"

The medic shrugged off his shoulders and wasn't sure yet.

Knockout: "Well it's not official yet. We need to be sure where the exact location of the base is located. But it does help us to know where the Autobots are currently living in. This will help in Megatron's master plan he has in the works."

Starscream heard that conversation and thought of something else.

Starscream: "As much as we are fortunate to know where the Autobots are, did you not hear that conversation Soundwave played?"

The others heard him and wasn't sure what was referring to.

Knockout: "Um… No…"

Silas: "Don't think I got what you're saying."

Scream sighed and explained to them what he heard.

Starscream: "The Autobots have left their human pets behind. They are defenseless. If Megatron's plan were to go on schedule, we would need anything in our disposal to make it work. And these humans are the perfect catalyst to his plans."

The others soon heard him and realized that he had a point. With the humans without the Autobots, they would be the perfect pawns for Megatron's master scheme. Still, Knockout needs to let him know of the one obstacle in the way.

Knockout: "That won't be and easy feat. Soundwave…"

The Intel Officer heard him and played another audio for Starscream to listen to.

Ratchet: _"Jack, I will be sending Sideswipe and Strongarm to your school to pick you up. But advice you to not get into the base for today. We are just as busy as it is."_

Jack Darby: _"That's good to hear. Thanks Ratchet."_

The medic then explained of the situation.

Knockout: "As you heard, they have two Autobots that were left behind as well. So they are still protected if the others aren't around."

Scream heard him and told him that it didn't matter.

Starscream: "Oh please… Those two are nothing but young recruits that are still wet behind the gears. I faced them before and they were no match for me. They will be dealt with as well."

He soon turned to Silas and asked for a quick favor.

Starscream: "Silas, you want to be loyal to our cause, then I have a job for you."

Silas turned to his commander and wondered what he wants.

Silas: "What do you want me to do, commander…?"

Scream smiled as he is willing to put his plan into motion.

* * *

Back at Jasper, the four kids were still waiting for a pick up at the school entrance. As they were waiting, they could hear the sound of sirens going on and off. They all turned to see Strongarm in her pick up truck police car and Sideswipe in his slick red sports car. Knowing that they arrived, they rushed to them and the back doors opened up for them. Once they were in, the two drove away from the school and entered the streets of town. Jack, who was with Raf in Strongarm's vehicle form, looked to the cadet and thanked her.

Jack Darby: "Thanks for picking us up guys. Any longer and I might have to call my mom for a pick up."

The cadet heard him and told him that it was nothing.

Strongarm: "Don't mention it. It was boring waiting in the base. And with the others a little preoccupied in the moment, we can't leave you four hanging like that."

The four heard her and was curious of what was going on just now. Miko, who she and Homura were in the back seat of Sideswipe, asked about that.

Miko: "Say, do you two knows what's going on? It's not like our friends leaving us high and dry just now."

The two recruits heard them and knew that they want an answer from them. So they tried their best in explaining of the situation.

Strongarm: "They are pretty much on an important mission. They were just too focused on it that they might have forgotten about you guys. Sure they would apologize on that end."

Sideswipe though continued on and blurted out the part that they would never expect.

Sideswipe: "Yeah. It's not like them to just leave you all behind when they are on Cybertron trying to revitalize a planet and win a long war that last for centuries. Still, it was just as important as you guys."

The four heard that and was shocked for words, saying in unison.

"What?!"

Strongarm heard him as well and was shocked as well.

Strongarm: "Sideswipe!"

The red mech heard her through the comm. and told her the truth.

Sideswipe: "What? They got to know what happened sooner or later. We can't always leave them in the dark forever."

The cadet sighed and knew that he made a really good point.

Strongarm: "Point taken…"

The kids were still surprised and didn't know what to think of it.

Raf: "They are on Cybertron now? But we all thought that they don't have the means in getting there."

Strongarm heard the young hacker and told them that it wasn't the case.

Strongarm: "It was a long story. But what you need to know is that they managed to obtain the means of spacebridge travel. So now we can go anywhere around the galaxy, and that includes Cybertron. Somewhat unexpected, if you ask me. Regardless, yes, they are on Cybertron because the Decepticons are already there. Obvious, they believe that they found the Omega Lock and the team has to get those keys back and use them to revive their planet. That's the reason why they haven't come to pick you up. Because they cannot risk loosing their home world to the Decepticons."

The group heard this and never thought that they would be on Cybertron, let alone have the means in getting there. Still, there is the concern of the group itself and whey the cadets weren't involved.

Homura: "So the group went to their home to save it, but yet you two aren't involved?"

Sideswipe heard that and explained about it.

Sideswipe: "Well… They said that giving that we're young, we're not ready to see Cybertron as it is during the war. But they did say that they would call us if they needed some backup. Though I got the feeling that they won't need us after their mission. But hey, digits crossed I guess."

Everyone was soon quiet and the news of the team leaving on this risky mission was lingering on their minds. But the one who is concerned the most it Miko as the there was one thing that lingers her the most. Thinking of that, she asked the one question that hopefully they would answer.

Miko: "Tell me guys, will the Autobots come back? I mean, once they revive their planet and complete the mission, they will return. Right?"

The two recruits heard that and were in deep thought. After a long time, the two started to answer the best as possible.

Strongarm: "It's difficult to tell. The team cares for this planet and your kind, but they also care for their home as well. I'm pretty sure that they won't abandon you guys. You are their friends after all."

Miko: "And what about you two? Do you want to return home or be here?"

Another bit of silence as the two had to process it.

Sideswipe: "Well, we just came here recently. We really don't know about that yet. But we're sure the rest of the team wouldn't leave you in the dust."

Miko looked away and wasn't at ease with that response. Homura heard her and spoke to her that it will be all right.

Homura: "Don't get too worked up over it, Miko. I'm sure when they return, they will let you know about it."

Miko looked to her and still wasn't all right with it all.

Miko: "If they do come back."

There was a bit of silence as both recruits were driving out of Jasper and into the sandy desert. What they didn't know is that something was flying above them, waiting for them to leave any place populated. That was Laserbeak as it signaled to begin the attack. Back on the road, the two bots ask the humans of what to do.

Strongarm: "So, it's just us. We got the whole afternoon to ourselves. What do you wish to do today?"

Everyone heard her and wondered what to do.

Jack Darby: "Well, we can't go back to base since Ratchet and the others are too busy to be with us. And Vegas is a bit far for all of us. There is an old drive in theater outside of town. We can watch a B grind house film. Or we can sit back and watch the sunset. Nothing beats Jasper then the view of-"

Before he could finish, there was a buzzing sound coming from somewhere and they all looked around to see what it was.

Raf: "What was that? What's that noise?"

Strongarm heard it as well and knew what it meant.

Strongarm: "That's the scanner on the screen. It picks up unknown activity that's Cybertronian related. According to the scanner there are…"

There was a bit of silence when the cadet notices something not normal and muttered something under her breath.

Strongarm: "Oh no…"

Outside, the two Autobots drove down the lone and barren highway. But behind them, there was a large group of Vehicons chasing after them. The one leading them is Silas in Breakdown's vehicle mode as he gave the orders.

Silas: "All soldiers, stop their engines. Don't let them escape."

Soon enough, all Vehicons went on ahead and drove right towards the two recruits. Sideswipe could see that from his review mirror and didn't like the sight of it.

Sideswipe: "Decepticons, and a lot of them. This does not look good."

Miko and Homura looked at the back of Sideswipe's ride and were confused by their sudden arrival.

Miko: "What are they doing here?"

Homura: "More importantly, how do they know where to find us?"

Before anyone could get those questions answered, the human kids were immediately got waved back and forth as the recruits were swerving to knock down a few Cons that were next to them.

Strongarm: "You guys better hang on to something! This is going to be a bumpy ride!"

The two vehicles were trying to loose the large group of Vehicons and managed to knock a few of them off the road. But there were plenty of more as they went to the offensive. With their blasters coming out of their hoods, they soon started to fire multiple energy projectile shots at them. The two swayed back and forth, trying to avoid those projectiles, but with the tight space they're in, they cannot avoid as much and had to do something else. Miko soon turned to the main console of Sideswipe's vehicle mode and told them to attack.

Miko: "Well, what are you waiting for?! Fight back! Don't you guys have weapons on your vehicles that could do the trick?"

The red mech chuckled a little and told her that they don't have any.

Sideswipe: "Heh, heh… Sorry girl. I only have a sword where I could only deploy when I'm in my bot mode. And Strongarm has just an energy pistol that could only tickle and the highest output and those tofas."

The girl heard it and face palmed herself, realizing that they're screwed.

Miko: "For crying out loud! What good are you guys if you don't fight back?!"

Figuring it's up to her, she looked to her soul gem ring and it started to glow dark green. Homura turned to her and noticed that she's taking her soul gem out. She quickly grabbed her and told her not to do that.

Homura: "No! We don't get involved in this war! It's too risky!"

Miko looked up to her and told her that they have no choice.

Miko: "Risky my ass! I don't know if you notice, but the team is gone. We need to fight these Cons, even if it means risking our own lives for it. We can't stand idly by while they attack"

Homura groaned and told her that she's jumping the boat.

Homura: "You don't know it yet. You don't know that they are really gone. But you can't just jump the gun and fight because no one else will fight for you."

What they didn't know is that Sideswipe was overhearing them and wondered what they were arguing.

Sideswipe: "What are you two talking about?"

The two turned to the console and realized that they both nearly slipped the tongue. So they tried to cover it up.

Homura: "Nothing."

Miko: "Not a thing."

Swipe heard them and knew something was up. But brushed it aside and focused on the threat that's behind them.

Sideswipe: "Anyways, we need to find a way in loosing them and make a quick getaway. Any ideas?"

Strongarm heard that and looked for any possible way in getting out of this mess. Looking around, she saw a sign that leads to a bridge with an orange sticker that says it was under construction. Seeing that, an idea came to her processor and knew how to get out of it.

Strongarm: "I think I know a way. Follow my lead!"

She soon went to Maximum Overdrive and sped pass the armada surrounding them. Sideswipe did the same and got out too. By then, they turned to the exit where the construction was located. Jack could see that and was wondering what she was up to.

Jack Darby: "Um… Strongarm? What are you planning?"

Strongarm: "Just hold on, Jack. We're taking the scenic route."

The moment the two vehicles left the exit, the Cons followed suit and were taking the exit as well. But one Con didn't as Silas stopped and looked to the sign that leads to the bridge under construction. Seeing this, he has an idea and backed away, looking for a possible spot for an attack. Back with the two, they drove towards a roadblock with flashing lights and a road closure sign, smashing right through it. With the Cons following them, they all headed to a bridge that is half under construction, but drivable. All around, there were huge cranes carrying materials and construction vehicles, with areas blocked by pipes, girders, and other construction tools. Thankfully, no workers were present; otherwise it would've been messy. The two reached the bridge and drove on it, avoiding any blockage they can. The companions were looking on and were a little worried at what they are planning.

Jack Darby: "Great… A half finish bridge. This day couldn't get any better."

Strongarm: "Just be quiet and hang on! We'll try to loose them."

With that, the cadet drove towards a wooden beam that was holding stacks of plywood. When she did, a huge stack of it tumbled and fall towards the Cons, with some of them loosing control. Sideswipe saw that and get where she's going.

Sideswipe: "Oh yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! My turn!"

He saw a metal catwalk containing metal beams and decided to take it. Doing a quick drift, he did a 360 with the girls inside holding on for dear life. The tail end of his vehicle mode hit the pipe holding the material and caused a slant, leading to all the beams to fall in succession. Some of those beams got to the group of Cons and caused some destruction, taking out a few through the windshields and tires, causing them to crash in an instant. The rest managed to avoid them and kept on driving. Strongarm saw this and knew that they need more to loose them. So she headed to a cement truck and hit the side, causing the lever to pull from the force and the drum started to spin. That immediately poured a huge supply of wet cement right at the group. That caught the first batch off guard and were immediately engulfed by it. Those in the middle to jumped off the cars that got stuck and hit anything that's in the way, taking them out so easily. But the Vehicons in the back though managed to go to the other side of the mid constructed freeway, taking down caution cones to avoid the coming end. They soon armed their cannons on their hoods and kept on firing away. Sideswipe soon saw this and decided to take care of them. Getting to the other end of the half finished bridge, he sped up and saw metal stick that's carrying a bunch of heavy concrete pipes. Increasing speeds, he drifted and knocked the support beams down. The huge concrete pipes started to tumble and rolled off the ramp, rolling towards the group of Cons. They have no time in getting out of that, as they were all crushed by that many pipes. Sideswipe regained his tired footing and drove through the other side, going through the cones and meet up with Strongarm. Once the freeway was cleared, the four humans were taking a breather and thought that they were going to die.

Jack Darby: "Okay… Next time, we don't do that!"

Strongarm heard him and told him that they are now safe.

Strongarm: "It's okay now. As long as we are rid of those Cons, it's smooth sailing from here on out."

What none of them doesn't know is that they missed one more Con from the group. Up on the cliff side, Silas stood at the edge and look down to the constructed bridge. He could see them defeating his group and is making a quick get away. But he won't allow it and decided to stop their momentum. Looking to all the cranes around the bridge, he knew how to stop them. Arming his shoulder mounted rocket launcher, he aimed at all four cranes and smirked maniacally.

Silas: "Sorry folks, but the bridge is closed."

He soon fired a rocket as it soared right to the bridge. Back on it, Sideswipe and Strongarm drove down it and thought that they were in the clear. But Raf saw something heading towards them and pointed towards it.

Raf: "Hey! What's that?"

Everyone heard him and looked to where he was pointing. It was then that they saw the missile heading right towards them. That missile soon broke off into four mini rockets and they launched in four separate directions, all heading to four cranes. Both Autobots saw that and realized that they are in more trouble than they imagined.

Strongarm: "Oh…"

Sideswipe: "Scrud…"

All four rockets hit the support columns of the cranes and exploded in a fiery reaction. In a matter of seconds, all four cranes tilted and fall down, all of which heading towards the bridge. The group saw that and feared that they would get crushed.

Strongarm: "Everybody, brace yourselves!"

By then, the human companions held on to whatever is bolted as the two recruits started to speed to escape the impending doom. But it was too late as the first two cranes fall unto the front of them, blocking their path. That soon followed by two more in the back that blocked their way back. They all exploded once they collided and created a plume of flames to block them completely. What's made it worse is that the flames spread around them, some of which lead to some tanker trucks that were parked containing fuel for construction vehicles. They all exploded on contact and caused a chain reaction, creating a shockwave throughout the bridge. The half constructed bridge soon started to collapse itself, as the all materials, tools, and vehicles started to tumble and fall to the cracks. The two Autobots tried to get out of it, but their wheels are spinning so fast, it won't be enough to get out. The cadet and red mech looked to the situation and then to the human companions fearing for their lives. They soon realized that it was the worse case scenario and told them to brace for impact.

Strongarm: "Hold on!"

The two soon started to fall off the falling bridge and everything collapsed in of itself. Pretty soon, what was a half constructed bridge was now a plume of smoke. Silas looked to the end result and was happy with what he did.

Silas: "That would leave a mark, let's see if anyone survived that."

He jumped down and slid to the ground, to check on his target. Down on the ground, there was nothing but smoke and fire with debris and damaged vehicles all around. In the middle of the group, Jack was on the floor a little dazed, as his clothes were disheveled, yet he was unharmed. Apparently, everything happened in a flash. One minute, he was in Strongarm's car, the next he was out in the open, surrounded the smoke a debris with no clue what happened. He looked to the blinding smoke and tries to call out his friends.

Jack Darby: "Raf! Miko! Homura! Where are you guys?! Speak to me!"

Soon enough, he could hear the voice from the young hacker from close by.

Raf: "I'm here, Jack!"

He heard that and turned to see Raf coming out of the smoke. He was a little out of it with his clothes a mess and his glasses slanted and a crack at one of the lenses. Jack quickly approaches him and check to see if he's all right.

Jack Darby: "Raf, are you okay?'

Raf coughed a little and was regaining his senses.

Raf: "I think so… Got a little migraine from the fall, but I think I can manage. What happened?"

Jack looked around and could tell that they were dropped from the bridge.

Jack Darby: "Looks like we were taken quite a fall. Those cranes must've caused the bridge to collapse. Have you seen Miko and Homura?"

Raf looked around and wondered about that too. But just before he could get an answer, they could hear Miko's voice in the distance.

Miko: "Over here!"

They soon turned to that direction and saw the student carrying the teacher, who was worse for wares. Their clothes were a bit torn and their hair was a mess. The boys approached them and checked on the Magical Girl veteran.

Jack Darby: "Is Homura doing all right? She doesn't look good."

The Magical Girl groaned and told them that she's fine.

Homura: "I'll live. Magical Girls can heal quicker then a normal human. And I've been through worse than this."

She soon shoved Miko off of her and tries to stand on her own. With the group together, they noticed that they're missing two more.

Homura: "Whatever happened to Sideswipe and Strongarm? They were with us when the fall happened."

When she asked that question, the smoke slowly cleared and the four could see the extent of the damage. All around, debris of the constructed bridge and extremely damaged cars were scattered all across the place. But not far from them were Sideswipe and Strongarm, both damaged from the fall and doesn't look like they were moving. Seeing this, they feared the worse and rush to them. By the time they got there, Jack got up and could tell that there's life in both of them.

Jack Darby: "They're going to make it. They seem to have been unconscious after the fall and would be out for a while."

The other three soon heard that and turned to see that the worse has yet to come.

Miko: "Good, because we might need them right about now…"

By the time he heard that, he turned to see that she was right. All around them, the Vehicons were surrounding the group as Silas jumped down and was right in front of them.

Silas: "Well now, you did survive. That's rather unfortunate. Don't matter though, Starscream would like to invite you all, and it's mandatory."

Homura looked to the situation and knew it was looking really grim. With the recruits completely out the others on Cybertron, she and her friends are completely vulnerable and no one's going to help them. Unless… Looking to her Soul gem ring, she knew that she had no other choice. Turning to Miko, she told them to get ready.

Homura: "Miko, with me."

The student turned to her teacher and was shocked about it.

Miko: "What? I thought you said-"

Homura: "I know. But giving the current situation, we will do this, just once."

Miko heard that and her shocked expression turned into a smile, ready to do some damage.

Miko: "Oh yeah! Let's rock the house!"

The two opened their palms and their rings glowed, making their Soul Gems appear. But before they would transform, a green and blue portal appears and someone stepped out of it, holding something on his arm. Jack turned to the left and saw that portal, warning the girls about it.

Jack Darby: "Homura! Miko! Look out!"

The two heard him and turned to see what he was referring to. It was then they got blasted by a sound pulse and flew towards a turned over storage truck, knocking themselves off completely. They all dragged to the floor and were left there unconscious, with the Magical Girl's soul gems leaving their hands and rolling around the ground until they stop. Silas looked on and didn't see that coming. Turning to where the attack happened, he could see Knockout coming out of the portal with the Sound Resonator attached to his arm. Silas could see him coming down to him and wanted to know what he's doing there.

Silas: "What are you doing here? I have everything under control."

The medic looked to his blaster relic and explained his intentions.

Knockout: "True… But Starscream sent me here as a means of backup incase things don't work out. Besides, even if Breakdown isn't with us, you still have his body. So you and I are still partners for life."

He looked around at the mess that happened and was somewhat impressed.

Knockout: "Got to say, you've done some serious damage here. My old partner would be proud, even if you took his casing."

He soon looked to the two recruits and four humans and was even more impressed.

Knockout: "Though nothing better than the capture of four of the Autobot's human pets, and two of their recruits. This will make Starscream a very happy Con."

He soon approached the four humans and turned to the recruits, figuring out what to do with them. He soon spotted something's glowing on the floor. There were two strange containers that were glowing purple and dark green. Curious, he picked the two up and placed them on his metal palm, observing them.

Knockout: "What unique trinkets. They will make special trophies. Take the humans to the brig and the recruits to interrogations. The look of Starscream's face would to memorable."

With that the drones started to take the unconscious recruits and dragged them into the spacebridge while the other two picked two humans on each servo. At the same time, the medic started to hold the two items in his hand. They all soon return to the bridge and disappeared, leaving no trace behind. But what none of them didn't know is they took both Magical Girls and the Cons are now in possession of their soul gems. Something that a certain Incubator will know about.

* * *

Back in the Darby resident, Kyubey was sleeping on Homura's bed, waiting for her to come back for another night of Wraith and Nightmare hunting. But when he was sleeping, he felt something completely off. Getting up, he could feel two presences leaving.

Kyubey: "Homura…? Miko…?"

Jumping off his bed, he landed on the desk and looked up at the open window realized that something went terribly wrong.

Kyubey: "Oh no… This is bad. This is very bad."

* * *

 **This ends the long chapter nineteen of this story. A bit long as I said before, but it does solve a lot of questions. Like for instance, how the Cons captured the humans from the original Regeneration episode. I mean, they sort of left that in the burner of how it happened on the original series and should've been explained. And this will lead to somewhat of an epic battle in the next couple of chapters. Not that I'm saying that this is the end of the story. More is coming and how it will end would be the most epic out there. Trust me, there is a lot to store in this story. Such as the next chapter where the humans are captured and will be used as bargaining chips. How will this end? I think it's best you wait and see. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


End file.
